Re:It's Only My Secret
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Len Kagamine baru mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar soal kembarannya setelah kematian ayahnya. Len berjanji akan melindungi Rin demi keinginan ayahnnya. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika Len harus menyamar menjadi perempuan dan menjadi orang lain untuk melindungi Rin?
1. New School

_It's Only My Secret – New School_

Len Kagamine berbaring di atas kasur lipatnya— _futon_. Dia sedang mempelajari secarik kertas lusuh berwarna putih. Kertas itu menggambarkan sebuah denah peta dari rumahnya menuju sebuah rumah besar. Alisnya terangkat ke atas dan matanya membaca sebuah pesan tulisan di dalam kertas tersebut: _kalau kamu ingin mengetaui wasiat ayahmu, kamu harus datang ke rumah ini._

Len menguap, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang tengah terbuka lebar. Tangan itu kemudian mengusap-usap matanya. Dia melipat kertas denah tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebelah bantalnya. Dia melipat tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, menjadikannya bantal untuk kepalanya _. Aku akan melakukan apa saya demi ayah!_ gumamnya bertekad dalam hatinya.

.

Keesokan paginya, Len yang berambut pirang berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah besar. Kepalanya menoleh-noleh ke sekitar. Len kemudian berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah besar bertingkat. Dia memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana pendek kanvasnya. Dari dalam saku itu ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas peta yang ia pelajari kemarin malam. Gambaran tangan pada petanya tidak begitu jelas, seperti memang digambar oleh orang yang amatiran dalam seni. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari gambar itu, rumah di depannya inilah yang dimaksud oleh gambar. Matanya menilik-nilik rumah tesebut, menjelajah dan mempelajari sekitar. Lehernya menjulur ke depan, membuat kepalanya mendekati jeruji besi pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pagar besi tersebut. "Hmm… mungkin rumah ini yang dimaksud tuan rambut terong itu," gumamnya sambil membanding-bandingkan peta dengan rumah di depannya.

"Anda pasti Len Kagamine bukan?" seorang pelayan laki-laki datang menghampirinya. Pelayan itu berdiri di depannya, di belakang gerbang jeruji besi hitam besar nan tinggi yang memisahkan mereka.

Kakinya spontan melangkah mundur, badannya dan kepalanya mengayun ke belakang. "Whoa! I-iya… darimana kamu muncul?" pekik Len. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat pelayan itu menunjukkan jika dirinya muncul dari balik semak-semak yang membatasi jalan berbata—jalan yang menuntun ke rumah utama, dengan rerumputan. Len mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya kepada laki-laki itu. Rasa curiga dan perasaan yang sedikit terusik mulai muncul dalam dirinya. "Darimana kamu mengetahui namaku?"

Lelaki itu tampak sigap, matanya tajam tapi tatapannya sedingin es. Senyum tak tampak dari bibir tipisnya. Alisnya tegap lurus kokoh. "Tuan muda sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang anda," jawab pelayan itu. Pelayan itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Gerbang besar pun bergeser ke samping dengan sendirinya.

Alis Len terangkat sebelah. Dia diam dan membungkam mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak, pupilnya mengikuti gerbang yang bergeser. Tubuhnya tak bergeming sama sekali, hanya rahangnya yang jatuh ke bawah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. _Ha-hah?_ Len hanya bisa terkejut dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa dengan segala keanehan yang ada di depan matanya. Len mempelajari wajah dan penampilan pelayan misterius tersebut. Pakaiannya yang mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya membuatnya mengingat sosok ayahnya. Sesaat, sosok ayahnya muncul di sebelah pelayan tersebut dengan. Ayahnya tersenyum tipis kepada Len. Ia terperangah, matanya lalu memerjap dan ilusi ayahnya kemudian menghilang. Melihat ilusi tersebut rasa sesak muncul dalam dirinya. Kematian ayahnya belum lama, tentu saja rasa sakit akibat ditinggal orang yang paling dicintai Len masih sangat melekat dan membekas dalam hatinya.

Lelaki itu membungkuk kemudian bangkit kembali, tangannya mengayun melewati pinggangnya, mempersilahkan Len masuk. "Silahkan masuk Tuan, mari ikut dengan saya untuk menemui tuan muda." Dia kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam halaman depan rumah. Lelaki itu berjalan di atas jalan berbata.

Len menganyunkan badannya ke depan, menyigapkan badannya. Len mengikuti pelayan berambut biru-hijau. Pelayan itu lebih tinggi darinya, dia juga terlihat lebih maskulin dan jauh lebih tampan. Wajah Len masih seperti anak-anak dan juga seperti perempuan, mungkin karena usianya yang masih lima belas tahun. Ia merasa seperti kacang di antara berlian, perbandingan yang jauh. Len mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Pelayan membuka pintu besar berlapis emas. Ganggang pintu itu berkilau-kilau bagai dilapis emas puluhan karat, kilauannya menyilaukan mata Len. Mungki saja, ganggang pintu itu memang berbahan emas, siapa tahu? Len sendiri belum pernah melihat emas secara langsung.

Dari balik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah. Karpet merah terbentang dari depan pintu hingga menuju tangga. Di anak tangga tersebut juga terbentang karpet merah di tengah-tengahnya. Kayu yang di cat emas memoles pagar pembatas tangga yang melingkar melengkung mengikuti arah dan bentuk anak tangga. Meskipun berwarna emas, serat-serat kayu masih terlihat jelas di pagar-pagar tangga.

Para pelayan dengan seragam yang sama menyambut Len di depan pintu. Mereka berdiri berjajar di antara sisi-sisi karpet merah dan membungkkan badan secara bersamaan. "Selamat datang di Kamui _Mansion_."

Mata Len membulat, pupil matanya sedikit mengecil dan rahangnya jatuh membuka mulutnya. Lehernya menjulur ke belakang, satu kakinya melangkah ke belakang.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian mewah berjalan menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya cepat. Atau mungkin karena Len sedang terkesima dengan rumah tersebut sehingga ia tidak sadar lelaki itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi lelaki itu mendorong jubahnya ke belakang layaknya _super hero_.

Mata Len terbelalak. Tubuhnya mengayun ke depan, mulutnya semakin menganga dengan mata yang kian melebar juga. Ia pernah melihat pria asing itu di toko swalayan, dua hari setelah kematian ayahnya dan juga saat pemakaman ayahnya. Tapi penampilan yang dulu dilihatnya dengan yang sekarang sedikit berbeda, meskipun sama-sama terlihat mewah. Dulu lelaki itu hanya dibalut jas hitam, dengan berbagai hiasan yang menempel di bajunya. _Mungkin hiasan itu bertanda pangkat atau semacamnya_ , pikir Len. Len juga melihat lelaki itu hadir dalam pemakaman ayahnya. Len tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat pemakaman ayahnya. Dia melihat laki-laki berpakaian mewah itu dan juga pelayan berambut biru-hijau tersebut.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu terong. Laki-laki itu menggunakan baju dengan model kuno. _Mungkin dia orang yang suka dengan budaya abad pertengahan, tapi bajunya sangat mewah, baju bangsawan abad pertengahan_. _Tapi laki-laki itu aneh, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi kerucut, dan juga kumis palsu._ Len mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Suara _Dor!_ menyambar, memecah keheningan, keheranan di kepala Len. Laki-laki aneh itu menembakkan _confetti_ kearah Len. "Selamat datang Len Kagamine!" teriak lelaki aneh itu.

Pelayan di sebelah Len menundukkan kepalanya kepada lelaki tersebut. "Saya telah membawa tuan Kagamine, saya permisi," ucap pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Bulir keringat mengalir dari kepala Len. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kejadian ini dan mengambil langkah mundur sambil matanya menilik-nilik melirik pelayan dan pria aneh.

Mata lelaki itu tertuju pada Len. "Ha!" pekik laki-laki itu, dia mengambil tangan Len, dan menarik Len kearahnya.

Len berteriak tapi lelaki itu kemudian menutup Len dan juga dirinya dengan jubah, mereka pun menghilang dari ruangan itu. Para pelayan yang berjaga hanya diam saja dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Len terbaring di sofa merah. Sofanya itu begitu nyaman, tidak seperti bangku keras di sekolahnya. Bahkan dia tidak belum pernah duduk di sofa meskipun itu di rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya hanyalah rumah tipe kecil yang sangat sederhana. Bayangan akan rumahnya menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang buyar menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat indah dengan ukiran-ukiran burung angsa. Matanya menatap lemat-lemat dan mempelajari ukiran burung angsa tersebut. Setelah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ia terkejut dengan ukiran yang dilihatnya. "A-aku dimana?! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba duduk disofa ini?!" Len bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri dari sofa itu, kakinya mengangkang dan tangannya membentang sedikit melebar. Kepalanya menoleh-noleh dengan cepat mempelajari ke sekitar ruangan.

Di depan sofa itu ada sebuah meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh yang dipoles dengan pernis coklat tua. Pinggiran meja itu diukir dengan ukiran melingkar. Di belakangnya terdapat kursi putar dengan model campuran modern dan klasik, terlihat ukiran sulur yang halus di punggung kursi. Kursi itu berputar, ternyata laki-laki misterius itu duduk di kursi tersebut. Dia tidak berpenampilan konyol lagi, hanya saja dia masih memegang kumis palsunya. "Tenang dulu nak," ucap lelaki misterius itu. Wajahnya serius, tidak konyol seperti yang tadi Len lihat.

Alis-alis Len terangkat, matanya melebar. "Ah! Ka-kamu laki-laki rambut terong yang aneh itu kan! Ada maksud apa kamu menyuruhku datang kesini?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya ke atas-bawah. "Duduk dulu," pinta lelaki tersebut.

Len menoleh ke kursi tersebut dan Len pun duduk di sofa tadi. Jantung Len berdebar dengan kencang, dia sudah berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Bibir tipisnya bergetar tapi kemudian dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyipit dan kakinya terasa sedikit lebih dingin. _Jangan-jangan om_ _-om ini itu om-om yang doyan sama anak kecil… seperti yang ada diberita-berita… jangan-jangan dia mau menjualku!_ pikir Len. Alisnya terangkat lagi dan dia tersentak, dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan bergerak naik turun. Urat-urat seketika menonjol di keningnya. Satu ujung bibirnya terangkat menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang sedikit menggertak. Dia dengan pelan menepuk meja di depannya. "Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, aku masih normal…" ucap lelaki itu.

Mulut Len langsung menganga ketika mendegar perkatannya. Pikir Len, lelaki itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memegang keningnya dengan kedua tangannya

Lelaki itu semakin menggertakan giginya. "Cih, dasar imajinasi bocah ternyata mengerikan. Tenang, aku bukam om-om _gay_ yang doyan sama anak kecil."

Len mengistirahatkan tangannya pada sofa. Dia menyipitkan matanya menatapnya. "Terus kamu sukanya sama _gay_ yang seumuran…?" tanya Len sambil memicingkan matanya.

Lelaki aneh itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya juga menganga. "Ya tidak! Aku laki-laki normal!" teriak lelaki aneh itu. Dia memegang kepalanya, kemudian meremas-remasnya. Uratnya semakin menonjol dan wajahnya mulai memerah, mulai menghitam. "Aaah sudah! Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi seperti ini?" pekik lelaki aneh itu sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melemaskan urat-uratnya yang menonjol, kemudian mengistirahatkan tangannya pada meja dan saling bertautan. Matanya melembut sambil tertutup menyentak. Dia mengambil nafas panjang-panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Matanya dengan cepat terbuka, ekspresinya dingin dan tajam, keintelektualan terpancar dari mata indahnya. Intelektual yang mengalahkan otak biasa Len. Intelektual yang mampu mengahasilkan jutaan lembar uang dalam satu kali jentikan jari. Dan kini mata itu mempelajari Len. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu," lanjutnya. Suasana ruangan itu langsung berubah menjadi dingin, dan keringat kembali mengucur di punggung Len melewati garis tulang punggungnya. "Namaku Kamui Gakupo, dan aku adalah majikan dari ayahmu, Rinto Kagamine," ucap Gakupo yang langsung berterus terang kepada Len.

Alisnya menyentak, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tapi bergerak terbata-bata. "A-apa? Majikan? Memangnya ayahku kerja apa? Pelayan? Setauku dia seorang pegawai. Kalau dia berangkat juga pakaiannya selalu rapih," tanya Len. _Tapi pakaian ayah sama seperti pelayan itu._ Len mengerenyitkan alisnya, dia sedikit tidak terima ketika Gakupo mengaku sebagai majikan ayahnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pakaian yang dipakai ayahnya memang mirip dengan pakaian yang digunakan oleh pelayan berambut hijau-biru yang ia temui di gerbang tadi.

"Dia adalah pelayan pribadiku, pelayan pribadi dari aku baru dilahirkan," jawab Gakupo.

Len pun terkejut melihat om-om yang di depannya itu benar majikan ayahnya. Dia masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Gakupo. Len menatapnya lemat-lemat, mempelajari mimik wajahnya, takut jika lelaki itu telah berbohong untuk mengambil keuntungan dari Len. Tapi, wajah itu benar-benar serius. Meskipun timbul rasa sedikit percaya, sebagian dari dirinya terus menyangkal rasa percayanya.

Gakupo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dirinya dari laci mejanya dan menunjukkan itu kepada Len.

Len berjalan mendekatinya agar ia bisa melihat foto itu dengan jelas. Matanya melebar melihat hasil foto yang jernih. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih cepat ketika ia melihat sosok ayahnya berada dalam foto, ekspresinya telihat terlihat sama dalam semua foto.

Gakupo kemudian menceritakan semua cerita yang ada di dalam foto itu, foto Gakupo dengan ayah Len. Foto mereka saat berada di taman, di ruang makan, saat Gakupo masih bayi, saat dirinya baru bisa berjalan, dan saat dirinya duduk di kursi ruangan ini. Foto kursinya sangat mirip dengan kursi yang diduduki Gakupo saat ini. Bahkan ornamen lainnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja wajah Gakupo tampak lebih muda dan kekanakan dengan rambut yang belum begitu panjang.

Timbul sedikit rasa iri dalam hati Len. Hatinya seperti ditekan dan dihantam ketika melihat ayahnya berada dalam foto dengan orang lain. Len bahkan tidak memiliki foto momen kebersamaan dengan ayahnya, hanya memori dalam otaknya yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangan itu. Itupun hanya sebagian yang dia ingat saat ini, karena sebagaian memori tersebut telah hilang tergantikan dengan yang lain. Dan kenangan dalam otaknya bisa saja hilang sewaktu-sewaktu karena berbagai alasan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali belajar berjalan dengan ayahnya, kapan ayahnya menggendongnya waktu bayi, kapan ayahnya menyupainya pertama kali. Ia hanya tahu dari cerita-cerita yang diceritakan ayahnya, tapi tidak mengingatnya. Dia merasa iri, Gakupo memiliki semua foto bersama ayahnya—Rinto, sementara Len tidak.

Yakin dengan wajah ayahnya yang ada di dalam foto. Len akhirnya percaya setelah mendengar ceritanya dan juga foto-foto ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak pernah menceritakan pekerjaannya, sekalipun Len bertanya ayahnya selalu menjawab kalau dia adalah seorang pegawai. Mungkin Rinto malu, atau tidak ingin membuat Len kecewa dan khawatir karena pekerjaan ayahnya hanya sebagai pelayan dari seorang tuan muda yang kaya raya. Tapi, apa yang dilaukan Rinto mungkin ada benarnya, meskipun kini Len berkata dalam hatinya, _aku tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan ayah._ Tapi kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Len karena Rinto sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Keadaannya mungkin akan berbeda jika Len mengetahui pekerjaan Rinto ketika Rinto masih hidup.

Gakupo merapihkan foto-fotonya tapi meninggalkan satu foto.

Len menunjuk foto Gakupo yang mengenakan popok putih dan mengigit jari Rinto. Len mengambil foto itu dan memberikannya pada Gakupo. "Jadi berapa umur paman…?" tanya Len. Dia mulai mengira-ngira usia ayahnya dan memperkirakan usia Gakupo.

Gakupo melirikan matanya ke atas, melihat Len sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Umurku sembilan belas tahun, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gakupo. Dia kembali memasukan foto-foto tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya.

Len menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya dan mulutnya terbuka kebawah. "Kupikir tiga puluhan," jawab Len sambil sedikit mendengus.

Gakupo menyentakkan alisnya. "Hei! Aku tidak setua itu! lihatlah! Wajahku belum ada keriputnya! Dasar bocah!" teriak Gakupo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk area wajah yang bisa keriputan.

Len hanya diam ketika Gakupo mengatainya bocah. Dia tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan majikan orang tuanya, dia harus menjaga nama ayahnya.

Melihat Len hanya diam, Gakupo menghela nafasnya kemudian ia kembali serius dan meluruskan pembicaraan ke topik sebelumnya. "Sebenarnya tuan Rinto adalah pelayan terbaik di rumah ini. Dia juga yang mengajari Mikuo banyak hal untuk menjadi pelayanku yang selanjutnya. Kamu tadi bertemu dengannya di gerbang kan? Nah nama dia adalah Mikuo," jelas Gakupo.

Len mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sayangnya umur Rinto-san tidak panjang. Orang bilang Tuhan memanggil orang-orang baik dengan cepat," lanjut Gakupo.

Len menundukkan kepalanya, alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya menjadi sayu, turun ke bawah. Ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit turun membentuk cemberut. Hatinya bagai dihantamkan besi mengingat kejadian yang tak lama ini baru saja menimpanya. Senyuman ayahnya muncul dalam bayangannya. Matanya membasah dan mulai merah, nafasnya terisak berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

Ayah Len belum lama ini meninggal dunia. Rinto meninggal karena sakit, penyakit paru-paru basah. Itulah yang dokter jelaskan pada Len, mungkin penyakit lama ayahnya. Meskipun, Len tidak pernah melihat ayahnya kesakitan karena penyakitan, sesak nafas pun tidak pernah Len lihat.

Ayahnya terlalu ahli, ahli dalam menyembunyikan semuanya. Len bahkan tidak tahu pekerjaan ataupun latar belakang ayahnya. Ia hanya tahu kalau dia hanyalah ayah yang sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga ataupun teman. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman kerja ayahnya. Ayahnya juga pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat ayah yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya, meskipun kadang mengisyaratkan kesedihan dalam senyuman itu. Hanya sekali, Len melihat ayahnya menangis karena uang bulanannya menipis. Itu terakhir kalinya Len melihat ayahnya menangis, tapi kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, mungkin saat Len masih di sekolah dasar. Meskipun sebesar apapun masalah yang mereka berdua hadapi ayahnya selalu menanggapinya dengan wajah dingin dan tenangnya. Ia belum pernah melihat ayahnya berteriak atau memarahinya. Ketika ayahnya marah pada Len, ayahnya hanya menasihati Len dan memberi Len tatapan dingin. Ketika ayahnya menatapnya dingin, Len tidak bisa apa-apa. Orang bilang, kalau orang sabar sedang marah itu seram, dan mungkin itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk Rinto. Tapi setelah Len meminta maaf, dia kembali menjadi ayah lembut yang Len biasa lihat.

Len berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya ketika ia mengingat ayahnya yang baru saja dimakamkan seminggu yang lalu. Len sudah berjanji pada ayahnya kalau dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat. Di pemakaman ayahnya, Gakupo datang dan memberinya sebuah peta menuju rumahnya, Gakupo bilang Len harus datang ke rumahnya kalau dia ingin melanjutkan sekolah.

"Nah sekarang ke inti pembicaraannya, sebelum ayahmu meninggal dia menceritkan sebuah rahasia besar kepadaku," ucap Gakupo, kalimat Gakupo membuat Len berkeringat lagi.

Hatinya sedikit sakit ketika ia mendengar Gakupo mengetahui rahasia ayahnya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya, anaknya sendiri.

 _Apa mungkin aku bukan anaknya?_ lagi-lagi pikiran Len sudah berimajinasi ke kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

Mata Gakupo dingin menatap Len. "Sebenarnya kamu itu punya saudara kembar," lanjut Gakupo.

Len tersentak ketika Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alisnya menyentak. "Saudara kembar?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Len sambil menggebrak meja Gakupo.

Gakupo sedikit kaget dengan gebrakan dari Len tapi dia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Di hari terakhir sebelum dia dirawat di rumah sakit, tuan Rinto menceritakan semua rahasia yang membebaninya, dan meminta bantuanku. Dulu Rinto terlilit hutang yang sangat besar dengan perusahaan saingan ayahku. Sebenarnya hutangnya belum lunas sampai sekarang. Setelah menjual perusahaannya Rinto mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah ini, ayahku menunjuknya sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Rinto bilang dia bercerai dengan istrinya karena hutang itu. Istrinya pergi membawa anak perempuannya yang masih bayi, kembaranmu." Gakupo berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas dan membuangnya lagi. "Dia kemudian meminta bantuanku untuk mencari anak perempuannya yang bernama Rin. Setelah mencarinya cukup lama, akhirnya aku menemukan anak perempuan Rinto," jelas Gakupo.

Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah membuka mulut Len, menganga. Bahunya juga jatuh membuatnya bungkuk, tapi kemudian dia menegangkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya separuh. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. "A-apa benar aku punya kembaran? Ayahku tidak penah cerita apa-apa!" bantah Len, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Gakupo.

Gakupo membuka lacinya lagi dan menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya. Warna rambut pirangnya juga sama. Hanya saja, mata gadis itu lebih bulat darinya dan bibirnya sedikit lebih kecil. _Gadis yang imut_ , pikir Len. Foto-foto itu membuat Len sedikit percaya, tapi dilihat dari baju yang Rin kenakan. Sepertinya kembarannya itu berada di kelas sosial yang berbeda dengannya. Kelas sosial yang sangat jauh. Kelas sosial yang langsung membuat Len berkeringat karena gugup jika membayangkan berapa banyak kekayaan yang mereka miliki.

"Rin Kagamine, nama keluarganya masih belum berganti. Dia tinggal dengan ibunya, ibumu juga dan ayah tirinya. Ibumu menikah dengan seorang konglomerat," jawab Gakupo, jawabnnya sedikit tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Len, tapi Len hanya menganga.

Len membungkam mulutnya. _Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku... tapi kenapa?_ pikirnya. Matanya mempelajari foto gadis bernama Rin. _Tapi kalau aku tahu..., aku bisa apa?_ Mulutnya sedikit terbula menunjukkan giginya yang menggertak, dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Ingatannya terbuka akan kenangan buruk di sekolahnya, yang membuatnya sering berfikir negatif. _Aku bisa apa? selama ini aku hanyalah anak yang bergantung pada ayah. Apa aku sanggup? Ayah bahkan meminta orang lain untuk mencari anaknya yang lain, bukan aku. Tapi permintaan terakhir ayah untuk bertemu dengan anaknya yang lain._

"Mungkin ayahmu tidak menceritakan ini kepadamu karena tidak ingin kamu memikirkannya dan itu akan mengganggu sekolahmu," ucap Gakupo, kemudian senyuman tipis terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya.

Gakupo melipat kakinya. "Rinto sering menceritakanmu padaku. Dia sering bilang: _Len adalah anak yang pintar, dia sangat baik, aku ingin dia menjadi anak yang sukses, aku tidak ingin semua masalahku membuat sekolahnya terganggu_ , begitulah," ucap Gakupo. Len kemudian teringat kepada sosok ayahnya yang tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Len. Sesaat, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gakupo terdengar seperti suara ayahnya.

Bayangan ayahnya muncul dalam kenangan Len. Kenangan saat Len masih kecil. Kenangan yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa dia memiliki keluarga yang lain selain ayahnya.

 _Len duduk dan bergeser mendekati ayahnya yang sedang termenung._

 _Ayahnya menoleh kepada Len sambil tersenyum, ekspresi sedih itu langsung menghilang. "Len, ayah tidak apa-apa, kamu belajar saja. Besok ulangan bukan?"_

 _Kenangannya berpindah pada senyuman ayahnya yang memberikan bungkusan berisi makanan manis dan pisang. "Ini, ayah bawakan jajanan untukmu, jangan langsung dihabiskan ya, kamu bisa memakan ini untuk teman belajarmu."_

 _Wahah ayahnya muncul lagi, senyumannya sangat tulus dan terlihat tanpa beban, tak tampak guratan-guratan keriput dari wajahnya. "Ayah tidak apa-apa."_

Lamunannya buyar ketika Gakupo menjentikkan jarinya. Len menatap Gakupo, dia tertegun.

"Jadi kupikir, dia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, tapi sayangnya dia kehabisan waktu," ucap Gakupo sambil mengistirahatkan tanganya pada meja. Matanya melembut, tampak tatapan iri dari dalam mata inteleknya. "Rinto juga bilang ketika ia menceritakan anak perempuannya itu: _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin, dan juga mempertemukannya dengan Len, juga dengan ibunya, tapi setelah masalahku selesai, aku merasa bersalah kepada Len, dia terbawa-bawa masalahku, dan dia tidak merasakan kemewahan yang pernah kurasakan dulu_. Tuan Rinto benar-benar menyayangimu," ucap Gakupo.

Len hanya diam, dia berfikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin menemui anaknya yang lain, dan mempertemukannya dengan saudara kembar perempuannya. "Paman!" teriak Len.

Mata Gakupo melebar, alisnya tersentak dan saling bertemu. "Apa? Eh! Kamu memanggilku paman? Aku masih muda!" pekik Gakupo tapi Len tidak menghiraukannya.

Len mengepal tangan kanannya, kemudian melipatnya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. "Aku akan menemui Rin Kagamine! Aku akan menjaganya! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayahku ingin lakukan pada Rin! Menjaganya, memberinya uang jajan!" ucap Len dengan penuh semangat. Matanya bersinar, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya yang tampak layu seperti ikan mati.

Gakupo mengangkat satu alisnya. Mulut Gakupo sedikit terbuka menganga, kemudian dia menutupnya lagi, menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan menatap Len dengan serius. "Apa benar? Kamu yakin? Tapi karena kamu kelihatannya sungguh-sungguh aku tidak perlu repot-repot membujukmu," ucap Gakupo.

Len manjatuhkan tangannya. "Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Len dan mengangkat alisnya.

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Awalnya aku ingin memperkerjakanmu di sini, dan memberimu misi untuk melindungi Rin Kagamine. Aku akan membayarmu, dan aku juga akan mengurus hutang-hutang ayahmu. Rinto itu benar-benar keras kepala, dia ingin menyelesaikan hutangnya sendiri tanpa bantuanku," ucap Gakupo.

Mata Len berubah menjadi yen. "Benarkah paman akan membayarku?" tanya Len. Mata Len membesar dan berbinar-binar. Pikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang oleh jumlah uang yang akan dia dapatkan. Meskipun sedikit, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Alisnya menyentak dan urat kembali menonjol di keningnya. "Iya… tapi jangan panggil aku paman terus!" pekik Gakupo.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Gakupo, Len bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya karena Gakupo bilang Rin tinggal di asrama, jadi Len harus pindah ke asrama jika dia ingin bertemu dengan Rin.

Ketika Len sampai di rumahnya yang kecil, mimik wajahnya berubah. Dia menjadi murung, mengingat ia harus meninggalkan rumah yang berisi kenangan dengan ayahnya. Dia juga kembali berfikir. _Mengucapkan selamat tinggal... apa selama ini aku punya teman?_

Selama di sekolah Len tidak memiliki teman, karena teman-temannya mengolok-olokinya karena dia cuman anak dari keluarga tidak mampu. Len juga sering diolok-olok karena dia kerja sambilan di salah satu restoran kecil milik gurunya.

Len melirik keatas. _Sepertinya pindah dari sekolah itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik, tapi kalau harus neninggalkan rumah ini, rasanya seperti berat._ Matanya menoleh-noleh ke sekitar pintu rumahnya.

Len membuka pintu rumahnya, rumahnya hanya sebuah apartemen kecil tanpa kamar, _futon_ terlipat rapih di pojok kamar dekat pintu balkon. Dia mendekati lemari disebelah _futon,_ dan melihat foto ayahnya yang ada di atas lemari.

Len mengambil tasnya dan memasukan baju-baju miliknya dan juga foto milik ayahnya. Setelahnya Len langsung menggelar _futon_ dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Soal ibu... aku heran kenapa dia meninggalkan orang baik seperti ayah... apa karena harta?_

.

Seminggu setelah urusan kepindahan sekolahnya Len bergegas ke rumah Gakupo, pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat dari rumahnya. Len memang tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus kepindahan dari sekolah lamanya, karena Mikuo sudah mengatur semuanya. Len hanya tinggal menunggu panggilan dari Gakupo dan tadi malam Gakupo menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Len mengeryitkan dahinya, alis dan hidungnya mengerut, satu alisnya berdenyut naik ke atas ke bawah, ujung mulutnya naik keatas. Ketika dia sampai di ruangan Gakupo, Gakupo sedang memilih-milih baju anak perempuan.

Gakupo menoleh dan tersnyum jahil. "Ah! Len!" sapa Gakupo.

Pelayan Gakupo langsung menangkap Len dan membuka bajunya, mengganti pakaian Len dengan baju perempuan yang telah Gakupo siapkan. Kuncir rambut Len juga dibuka dan rambutnya dicuci agar rambutnya menjadi lemas. Para pelayan menata rambut dan wajah Len. Ketika selesai Len menjerit ketika dia melihat bayangannya di cermin yang menggantung.

"A-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku seperti perempuan?! Ini hobi paman ya?!" teriak Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

Urat menonjol di kening Gakupo. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan berdiri di sebelah Len. "Hei hei, tenang dulu, aku belum menjelaskan apa-apa padamu," ucap Gakupo.

"Kamu akan tinggal di sekolah khusus perempuan Sakurazaki, dan tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan Rin. Hari ini juga adalah hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah, kamu tidak perlu repot dengan pakaianmu, Mikuo sudah membawanya ke kamar asramamu," ucap Gakupo.

Len kembali berteriak histeris. Tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk berkata tidak.

.

Len berdiri di depan kelas yang penuh dengan perempuan. Dia gugup, selama ini perempuan hanya bergosip tentang dirinya, meskipun dia tidak menghiraukan anak perempuan di sekolahnya dulu, tapi dia khawatir hal itu akan terulang di sekolahnya yang sekarang. Dia gugup bukan karena itu saja, tapi karena rahasia yang harus ia jaga, dia harus menjaga rahasia kalau dirinya adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Kakinya bergetar merasa canggung melihat semua teman-temannya yang perempuan.

Dalam hatinya Len menggerutu mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kutukan, mengutuk Gakupo yang membuatnya menggunakan pakaian perempuan. _Paman itu benar-benar serius membuatku menggunakan pakaian perempuan,_ pikir Len, dia menghela dalam hatinya.

Len berdiri di depan kelas di samping guru berambut coklat. Namanya tertulis di papan tulis. "Namaku Ran Shizuku, salam kenal," ucap Len sambil sedikit meninggikan suaranya seperti seorang perempuan. Untunglah di sekolahnya dia dekat dengan guru teater, jadi dia sering mengolah vokalnya dibimbing oleh gurunya itu. Dia membungkuk kemudian mengegapkan kembali badannya.

Mata guru itu mengelilingi kelas mencari kursi kosong yang tersedia di kelas. Matanya tertuju pada barisan sebelah jendela, kursi paling belakang. "Tempat dudukmu ada di belakang, di sebelah Rin Kagamine. Kagamine tolong angkat tanganmu," ucap guru berambut coklat, Meiko Sakine. Dia adalah wali kelas kelas satu F.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Itu adalah Rin Kagamine. Wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Len, tapi wajahnya sedikit pucat, kelihatannya dia juga lebih pendek dari Len. _Dia imut_. Leher Len menjulur untuk melihat anak perempuan tersebut.

Len yang berpenampilan perempuan dan menggunakan nama samaran Ran pun berjalan mendekati bangku barunya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tak sedikit dari mereka menatapnya iri. Ran duduk di bangkunya kemudian dia tersenyum kepada anak yang ada di sebelahnya, kembarannya sendiri, Rin Kagamine.

"Salam kenal, namaku Rin Kagamine," ucap Rin. Tidak disangka Rin memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya sungguh manis dan membuat jantung Len sedikit berdegup kencang, tapi ia langsung membuang perasaan itu dari kembarannya sendiri.

"Namaku Ran Shizuku, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik," balas Ran membalas perkenalan dan senyuman Rin.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut biru-hijau yang duduk di depannya langsung menoleh kepada Rin dan Ran. Gadis itu juga tak kalah manisnya dengan Rin, tapi dalam pikiran Ran dia teringat oleh pelayan Gakupo, Mikuo. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Mikuo.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, salam kenal," ucap Miku. Miku kemudian terus menoleh memandangi wajah Rin dan juga Ran.

Mata Ran terperanjat dan terjaring pada rambut indah Miku, tapi sayangnya rambut itu mengingatkannya pada pelayan rumah Gakupo. Hatinya merasakan getaran yang aneh, perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Pancaran matanya melesat menggetarkan hatinya. Wajahnya manis dan tampak seperti anak-anak karena pipinya yang merona-rona pink seperti pipi Rin. Pipi Ran memerah dan dia merasakan sedikit panas di telinganya. Telinganya terasa geli dan hatinya mulai berdebar-debar tak karuan. Rasanya, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya.

"Kalian berdua mirip ya, seperti anak kembar," ucap Miku dengan spontan sambil tersenyum.

Rin hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memandang wajah Ran. "Sepertinya kita memang mirip."

Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata Ran membulat, dia langsung menyangkal ucapan Miku. Perasaan bagai kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya seketika menghilang dengan keringat yang mengalir di punggungnya dan kakinya yang mulai mendingin. "Tidak, kita bukan anak kembar, mungkin memang mirip. Tapi di luar sana banyak orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan orang lain kan? Aku juga pernah melihat orang yang mirip dengan Hatsune," sangkal Ran. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa dengan aneh, bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

"Hee… iya juga ya," ucap Miku.

"Nah sekarang buka halaman seratus tiga puluh empat," ucap Meiko sambil membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Ran, lihat punyaku saja," bisik Rin, dia menyodorkan bukunya dan bergeser ke sebelah Ran.

Pipi Ran merona merah karena baru pertama kali ada perempuan yang sedekat ini dengannya. "Te-terima kasih," ucap Ran, Rin hanya tersenyum saja.

 _Rin itu anak yang baik juga, untunglah dia bukan perempuan seperti yang ada di sekolahku dulu,_ pikir Len. Len kemudian melirik wajah pucat Rin. _Tapi, paman Gakupo bilang Rin punya penyakit seperti ayah._ Len mengalihkan matanya pada buku pelajaran dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. _Kalau begitu aku akan melindunginya! Demi ayah!_

* * *

A.N

Setelah banyak baca dan belajar, aku putusnya untuk memperbaiki tulisanku, jadi ada sedikit tambahan deskripsi disini :3

halo-halo akhirnya aku bikin ulang cerita ini juga, oh iya sebelumnya ini adalah cerita dari akun lama, Lawrance Hawkeye, Laura (Laura idup lagi X'D, ganti nama dah Kaze hahaha). Dan di fict yang kali ini banyak perubahan disana-sini, setelah baca lagi fic lama aku jadi sadar banyak juga plot holenya, jadi aku usahakan buat ngebuat ulang cerita ini untuk meminimalisir hal tersebut, termasuk latar belakang Len juga berbeda sama fic yang asli dulu. Gakupo juga dibuat berbeda disini. Tapi inti cerita masih sama, melindungi Rin, terimakasih pada review-review di cerita yang dulu, aku jadi sadar kekuranganku, aku lupa tujuan sama cerita ngelindungin Rin :'3. jaman dulu aku bikinnya masih seenak udelnya imajinasi tanpa mikir X'D, biasalah dulu masih anak labil-labil alay. ya sekian aja autornotenya :'3 takutnya kepanjangan #udahpanjang! ah iya karena aku ingin fokus sama cerita lama ini aku hiatus dulu sama cerita lainnya :'3, kasian fic yang dulu berasa kayak anak tiriin.

hope you all like it


	2. Dormitory

_It's Only My Secret – Dormitory_

Ran duduk meringkukkan kepalanya ke meja, menutupi wajahnya. Ran tidak bisa keluar dari bangkunya pada saat jam istirahat, bukan karena pintu kelas yang terkunci. Tapi, karena bangkunya dikerumuni teman-teman sekelasnya yang melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya. Banyak yang menanyakan kehidupan pribadinya, rumahnya, sekolah lamanya, dan juga pacar. _Mana punya aku pacar!_ jawab Len dalam hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia dikerumuni banyak gadis, ya dia gugup. Kalaupun di kerumuni, Len biasanya dikerumuni anak laki-laki. Tapi, kerumunan anak laki-laki yang biasa mengepung Len adalah musuh-musuhnya yang sering mengajak Len bertengkar.

Sambil mengangkat kepalanya matanya menoleh-noleh kesekitar menanggapi pertanyaan yang silih berdatangan. Mulutnya terbuka membuka kaku. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya, melewati alisnya yang sedikit melengkung terangkat. Ran menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan berbagai kebohongan, ya kebohongan. Ran tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dengan jujur, rahasianya bisa terbongkar dan hancurlah semua rencananya.

Rin menyelip masuk ke dalam kerumunan bangku Ran dan berdiri di sebelah Ran. "Hei-hei jangan menyerangnya, lihatlah Ran jadi gugup." Dia menepuk bahu Ran dan dengan pelan. Dia mengusir orang-orang yang mengerumuni tempat duduk mereka.

Mereka memutar matanya dan mulutnya mencibir ketika Rin datang. Satu-persatu dari mereka pergi menjauhi bangku Ran sambil memandang sinis kepada Rin. Ran menoleh kepada Ran dan memijat sebelah bahunya. "Terima kasih, Kagamine," ucap Ran. Pipinya kembali merona merah.

Rin menaruh dua bungkus roti di meja Ran kemudian menarik kursinya ke sebelah Ran. "Sama-sama Ran, tapi untuk kedepannya panggil aku Rin," balas Rin.

Ran menatap Rin. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyumam tipis. Rasanya memang berbeda bertemu dengan saudara yang tidak pernah bertemu. Rasanya geli, canggung tapi juga tenang, apalagi dengan pembawaan Rin yang tenang. Len berfikir kalau kembarannya ini anak yang baik dan juga periang. Baguslah, tidak seperti dirinya yang serius tapi pesimis, dan keras kepala. Dia harus mulai merubah sifatnya agar dia bisa berbaur dan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan.

Rin menyodorkan satu roti tersebut kepada Ran. "Ini untukmu." Rin mengambil satu roti lainnya dan membuka bungkusnya.

Ran menyodorkan kembali roti pemberian Rin, alisnya turun ke bawah. "Eh? apa tidak apa-apa, untukkku?"

Rin mengangguk sambil mulutnya membuka dan melahap roti tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah membawa roti isi, sebentar." Ran mengambil roti tersebut dan membukanya. Dia menaruhnya kembali di meja dan mengambil tasanya, mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna biru. Ran membuka kotak makan tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat dua potong roti isi. Ran menyodorkan kotak itu ke tengah-tengah mejanya. "Ambillah roti isinya, kita berbagi." Ran tertawa kecil.

Rin mengangguk lagi. Dia tersenyum.

Ran menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan Rin. Rin tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan teman-teman lainnya. Rin justru menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ran. Ran terus menilik mempelajari ekspresi kembarannya. Senyumanya sedikit mirip dengan ayahnya. Dia juga menggunakan jepit rambut, persis seperti ayahnya. Tapi jika Len perhatikan lagi ayahnya dan Rin terlihat sedikit mirip. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Rin adalah anak ayahnya.

"Apa kamu punya saudara?" tanya Ran sambil memakan roti isi yang disiapkan oleh Mikuo.

Rin melebarkan matanya. Sesaat tampak kesedihan dari wajahnya yang ceria. Len tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya, tapi rasanya begitu sakit melihat wajah Rin yang seperti itu, dia teringat akan ayahnya.

"Eh…?" Rin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ran tapi kemudian dia menjawabnya. "Aku anak tunggal, tapi aku punya dua saudara tiri, mereka semua perempuan," jawab Rin. Alisnya turun dan bibirnya memaksa membentuk sebuah senyuman. Matanya menutup dan kepalanya sedikit miring dengan kikuk. "Bagaimana dengan Ran? Apa kamu punya saudara?" tanya Rin.

Ran terdiam sebentar ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya. Dia sedikit menundukkan miring kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah. Rasanya berat, dia merasa senang, tapi juga takut. Ran mengangkat kepalanya memandangi Rin. Ingin rasanya dia memberitahu Rin tentang dirinya dan juga ayahnya. Tapi, kalau dia terlalu cepat bertindak dia akan dibilang pembohong dan tidak bisa melihat Rin lagi karena identitasnya terbongkar. "Aku anak tunggal," jawab Ran. Dia tersenyum tipis kepada Rin.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya ke atas menatap langit-langit kelas, kemudian menatap Ran. "Apa kamu sudah masuk ke asrama? Kamarmu nomor berapa?" tanya Rin.

Len terdiam sebentar. Gakupo ataupun Mikuo belum memberitahu kamar asramanya. Ketika dia datang ke rumah Gakupo, Gakupo langsung membawanya ke sekolah. Dia tidak memberi tahu apa-apa soal kamar yang akan dia gunakan. Ran mengangkat bahunya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum tidak yakin. "Hmm… aku belum tahu, tapi pamanku bilang pulang sekolah nanti aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mungkin kepala sekolah yang akan memberitahu kamarku," jawab Ran.

Ran dan Rin menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Dia ingin berbicara dengan gadis bernama Miku itu. Tapi, entah kenapa gadis itu seperti menghindarinya. Tidak, dia menghindari Rin. Semua yang ada di kelas juga menghindari Rin, sehingga dirinya juga dihindari karena dekat dengan Rin, seperti terkena imbasnya. _Apa Rin pembuat masalah?_ pikirnya. Tapi pembawaan Rin yang tenang dan baik tidak mungkin membuatnya menjadi pembuat masalah yang dibenci di kelas.

Berkali-kali Ran memelirik kepada Rin dan memergoki Rin yang sedang melamun kosong. Matanya kosong, senyuman tak tampak di bibirnya, alisnya sayu, dan wajahnya memucat. Mungkin dia sakit atau dalam kondisi putus asa. Aura ceria Rin tak tampak dari air mukanya. Sering kali dia menunduk sambil menghela nafas. Ran melirik mempelajari sekitar, dia menemukan beberapa orang dengan mulut yang seperti mencibir Rin meliriknya sinis, mengejek. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang muda yang sering menoleh kebelakang dan mencibir Rin. Tapi, guru tidak bertindak untuk menghentikannya. Ran merasa aneh, rasanya berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu. Meskipun dia ditindas tapi ada saja guru yang menghentikan tingkah nakal murid sehingga dirinya bisa selamat, dan memiliki pendukung, untuk melawan para penindasnya.

Ran melirik ke depan melihat Miku. Matanya memergoki Miku yang juga sedang meliriknya. Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ran mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangkat buku tulisnya, menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan. _Aduh, di sini kan aku sebagai perempuan. Harusnya aku bersikap wajar seperti perempuan_.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah mereka berdua berpisah. Rin pulang menuju gedung asrama, sementara Ran harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ingin rasanya dia pulang bersama Rin, tapi dia harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Sebisa mungkin dia harus meninggalkan kesan baik kepada kepala sekolahnya. Begitulah pemikiran Len, dia harus meninggalkan kesan baik kepada kepala sekolahnya untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam area aman.

Selama berjalan ke ruangan ini Len begitu takjub dengan gedung sekolah barunya. Sekolah lamanya adalah sekolah umum, dan bangunannya juga biasa saja. Gedung sekolah barunya begitu mewah. Banyak tiang yang menyangga gedung menempel pada dinding. Tiang-tiang itu lumayan besar, lebarnya setara dengan lebar tubuhnya. Setiap ganggang pintu dilapisi warna perak, kecuali pintu kepala sekolah. Hanya pintu ini yang satu-satunya dipalisi dengan emas. Ran berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Sekolahnya mewah sekali… bahkan ganggang pintunya dilapisi dengan emas, kalau aku lupa diri aku bisa saja mencongkel ganggang pintu ini dan menjualnya_ pikir Len sambil memandang takjub ganggang pintu. Baru kali ini dia melihat emas asli digunakan sebagai ganggang pintu.

"Permisi." Ran memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya. Matanya melebar, pupil matanya mengecil dan rahangnya jatuh ke bawah menganga mulutnya lebar-lebar, terkejut ketika melihat sosok om-om berrambut terong duduk di kursi merah kepala sekolah. "Paman?!" pekik Ran. Otot-otot pita suaranya yang sebelumya ia tekan seketika melemas membuat suaranya berubah menjadi suara Len, Len berteriak. Ran langsung menutup mulutnya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam.

Tangan Gakupo menggebrak meja kayu jati yang dipoles pernis coklat merah tua. Sisi-sisi meja tersebut dipoles dengan cat keemasan dan ukiran melengkung indah. Alisnya mengernyit. "Kamu masih memanggilku paman?!" teriak Gakupo. Tangannya kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Len.

"Nona Ran, tolong kecilkan suara anda." Mikuo tiba-tiba datang dari sebelah lemari yang ada di sebelah pintu lalu ia menutup pintunya.

Len tersentak dengan kehadiran Mikuo yang selalu tiba-tiba. Dua menoleh ke belakang dengan rasa ngeri. Ran hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Ran mendesis kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Mikuo menuntun Ran menghampiri Gakupo yang duduk di meja kepala sekolah.

Ran menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa paman duduk di kursi kepala sekolah." Matanya kemudian melebar ketika sebuah pikiran buruk masuk ke dalam otaknya. "Jangan-jangan paman melakukan sesuatu!"

Gakupo menaruh sikutnya di meja. Dia memutar kursinya kemudian mengistirahatkan pipinya pada kepalan tangannya. "Aku 'kan kepala sekolahnya," jawab Gakupo sambil melongo heran. "Bukankah di depan gedung sekolah kamu bisa melihat patung diriku?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya dan melirik kepada Ran.

Ran menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Gakupo. "Hah?! Kepala sekolah?! Aku pikir patung itu bukan paman!" pekik Len. Suaranya kembali ke suara laki-lakinya.

Mikuo melirik kepada Ran. "Nona Ran, tolong kecilkan suaramu. Kalau suara beratmu itu anda gunakan. Bisa-bisa anak perempuan lainnya curiga kalau anda adalah anak laki-laki," ucap Mikuo yang berdiri di samping Len.

Len kemudian menekan otot-otot pita suaranya dan batuk-batuk kecil berusaha mencoba mengeluarkan suara Ran.

Dia memutar kursinya, mengistirahatkan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada hal yang harus aku beri tahu. Ini mengenai kamar di asramamu," ucap Gakupo. Dia menghindari tatapan mata Ran dan menggaruk pipinya.

Ran hanya diam. Dia juga tegang, _apakah kamarnya di sebelah Rin? Apakah kamarnya jauh dari Rin? Atau aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kamar?_ pikirnya. Imajinasinya sudah memain-mainkan pikirannya kalau-kalau Gakupo tidak akan menempatkannya di asrama karena dia anak laki-laki.

"Eh? Tapi, bukankah tadi pagi paman bilang tuan Mikuo sudah memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamarku yang baru? Atau aku tidak jadi tinggal di asrama?" tanya Ran. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Mikuo megambil ransel besar dari sebelah meja Gakupo. Ransel besar itu berisi barang-barang miliknya.

Gakupo kembali menggaruk pipinya, matanya kembali menghindari Ran. Seringai canggung muncul di bibirnya. Bulir keringat mengalir di pojok keningnya, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah kucup membuat udara musim panas terasa dingin. "Iya, justru itu, karena ternyata tidak ada kamar kosong yang tersisa… awalnya aku ingin menempatkanmu dengan Mikuo. Tapi, aku takut membuat anak lainnya curiga. Jadi kamu akan satu kamar dengan anak perempuan…" ucap Gakupo

Mulut Ran melongo dengan mata yang kosong. Wajahnya memucat tapi langsung memerah bersamaan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. "A-apa?! Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi!" pekik Ran.

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya. "Kamu beruntung sekali Len," dia mendengus pelan, "dari dulu aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan ini, meskipun aku menjadi kepala sekolah…" gumam Gakupo. Dia menyipitkan matanya, menatap iri pada Len.

"Nona Ran, ini tas anda," ucap Mikuo sambil memberikan tas itu pada Ran.

Reaksi Ran sangat lambat, tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Dia kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Detak jantungnya pun kembali normal dan Ran menghela nafas. Bulir keringat mengalir di punggungnya karena panas tubuhya tadi. "Bisakah kamu tidak memanggilku Ran saat tidak ada orang lain disini?"

Mikuo hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah dinginnya. _  
_

Ran menyipitkan matanya, mengakkan alisnya, lalu melirik Mikuo dari kedua ujung kelopak matanya.

Gakupo mengambil kunci dari mejanya. "Ini kunci kamarmu, setiap kamar diisi oleh dua orang dan setiap orang memegang kuncinya." Gakupo memberikan kunci kamar kepada Ran.

Ran kemudian menerimanya dan wajahnya kembali merona. "Ah ya… apa ada laki-laki lain selain kalian berdua di sekolah ini?" tanya Ran. Dia memasukan kunci itu ke dalam saku seragam _overall_ coklatnya.

"Hmm…, sepertinya tidak ada. Di sini kan sekolah khusus perempuan, sepertinya hanya ada aku dan Mikuo," jawab Gakupo dan melipat tangannya sambil bersender ke punggung kursinya.

Mikuo menoleh pada Ran. "Laki-laki di sekolah ini ada empat, tuan muda Gakupo, saya, guru Fukase, dan guru Ars," jawab Mikuo.

"Lalu apa yang tuan Mikuo lakukan di sini?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk Mikuo.

Ekspresinya tetap dingin dengan mata serius. "Aku di sini sebagai pengawal tuan muda Gakupo sekaligus penasihatnya dan menyelesaikan segala pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan tuan muda," jawab Mikuo.

Ran menatap Gakupo, menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. Ran mendengu pelan.

Gakupo tersenyum kaku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ran dan memutar kursinya ke samping.

Ran menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Apa aku tidak bisa seperti tuan Mikuo? Apa aku harus terus menggunakan seragam perempuan dan menjadi perempuan?" tanya Ran. Dia merasa tidak beres. _Bagaimana jika aku lulus di sekolah ini, bagaimana dengan nasib ijazahku?_ pikirnya.

Gakupo memutar kursinya kembali, menaruh tangan-tangannya yang bertautan di atas meja. "Kamu kan masih sekolah, apa kamu mau putus sekolah begitu saja? soal ijazahmu dan lainnya, itu akan menjadi urusanku, aku kan kepala sekolahnya," jawab Gakupo.

Dia menaruh sikutnya di pegangan kursi dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepalan tangannya. "Lagipula ini adalah hukuman karena kamu terus memanggilku paman. Heh, aku ingin melihatmu sedikit menderita," lanjut Gakupo. Tapi kemudian wajahnya murung, dia hanya melirik Ran dengan tajam. "Cih… aku iri padamu…" gumamnya menggerutu lalu mendesis.

Ran hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gakupo, berlagak seperti tidak mengenal Gakupo.

.

Ran berdiri di depan kamar asramanya yang baru, kamar nomor seratus tiga belas. Dia lagi-lagi takjub dengan gedung asrama mewah ini. Gedungnya sama mewahnya dengan gedung sekolah barunya. _Sebenarnya orang macam apa sih yang sekolah di sekolah ini... Kalau aku punya uang, aku lebih memilih untuk membuka usaha daripada masuk ke sekolah ini,_ pikirnya. Len mulai berkhayal tentang mencuri emas-emasan atau dekorasi-dekorasi sekolah, tapi dia kembali disadarkan pada kenyataan. _Untung aku bukan kleptomaniak._ Len mengangkat tangannya dan mengepal tangannya, memajukan sedikit bagian telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. _Tapi, ini kamar baruku…, semoga gadis yang sekamar denganku bukan anak tukang gossip…_ Ran mengetukkan tangannya pada pintu kayu bercat putih bernomor seratus tiga belas. _Ada nomor tiga belasnya... semoga tidak membawa sial._ Bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya dan mengalir dari bawah lehernya menuju garis tulang pada pungungnya.

Ran mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Saat ini pasti teman sekamarnya sedang ada di dalam, karena sekolah dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sudah berakhir, matahari juga hampir terbenam. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam yang mendekati pintu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-bedar mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Seorang gadis berrambut biru-hijau membuka pintu kamar itu. Gadis itu menggunakan _tanktop_ dan celana _jeans_ pendek. Rambutnya digulung ke atas. Saat Ran melihat gadis itu, jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang, mungkin karena ini masih musim panas. _Tapi asrama ini menggunakan AC bukan? Kenapa anak perempuan itu mengunakan baju seminim itu_ , pikirnya. Len berteriak dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berbedar menjadi cepat.

Miku menyambar tangan Ran dan tersenyum riang. "Ran, jadi kamu sekamar denganku? Tapi aku sudah menduganya sih, soalnya hanya kamarku dan kamar Luka yang masih kosong," ucap Miku. Gadis berambut itu adalah Miku Hatsune, teman sekelas Ran yang baru.

Ran menatap tangannya kemudian matanya menoleh ke atas, melihat Miku. "Hatsune!" pekik Ran. Wajahnya masih merah. Dia memang terbiasa melihat teman-temannya menggunakan baju pendek saat musim panas. Tapi, baru kali ini dia melihat dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Silakan masuk Ran. Ah! Panggil aku Miku!" ucap Miku. Dia menarik tangan Ran dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

Setelah Miku menutup pintunya, Ran merasakan suhu yang berbeda antara lorong koridor kamar tadi dengan kamarnya. Hawanya benar-benar panas, meskipun akhir musim panas, tapi tetap saja panas, yah tapi tidak seperti panas saat pertengahan musimnya. Dia menaruh tas yang dibawanya di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menoleh-noleh ke sekitar ruangan kamar yang mewah, memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Terdapat dua kasur dengan ukuran _king size_ , dua lemari pakaian, sofa, dan televisi besar.

Miku tersenyum kaku dan menunjuk pendingin ruangan yang menggantung di atas televisi. "Maaf, _AC_ kamar ini mati, jadi kamar ini panas. Tapi, aku membuka jendela kamarnya, jadi tidak akan terasa begitu panas," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk ke jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Ran hanya menghela nafasnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Dia tidak terbiasa rambutnya diurai, apalagi saat musim panas seperti ini. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang lehernya yang mulai berkeringat. Untunglah Ran sedikit terbiasa dengan panas, karena di rumahnya yang dulu dia tidak menggunakan pendingin ruangan. Mereka hanya memiliki penghangat ruangan untuk musim dingin.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku memiliki teman sekamar. Sampai liburan musim panas kemarin aku selalu sendirian di kamar ini. Aku iri dengan mereka yang memiliki teman sekamar. Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku memiliki teman sekamar yang cantik seperti Ran!" ujar Miku. Miku langsung melompat dan memeluk Ran.

Untung Ran adalah seorang anak laki-laki, jadi dia bisa menahan berat badan Miku dan juga dirinya sehingga mereka berda tidak jatuh. Tapi meskipun tubuhnya bisa menahan, tapi tidak dengan hati dan jantungnya. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang seperti akan meledak. "Mi-miku!" pekik Ran.

"Kyaa! Ran cantik!, tinggi, putih, rambutnya pirang!" pekik Miku dan semakin memeluk Ran dengan erat.

Ran kemudian melepaskan Miku. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya perlahan. Dia berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Miku cekikikan. "Ehehe, maaf, kebiasaan, aku jadi kelewatan karena terlalu senang," ucap Miku.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang, Ran langsung membuka tasnya untuk menaruh bajunya di dalam lemari disebelah kasur yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Dia pikir dia akan tidur di atas futon seperti dirinya dulu, atau di ranjang tingkat seperti yang ia baca di _manga._ Tapi dia mendapatkan kasur _spring bed_ empuk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ran tersentak ketika ia mengeluarkan baju-baju dari ranselnya itu. Semuanya baju anak perempuan, semua baju-baju ini adalah blouse tanpa lengan, sweater ketat dengan lengan seksi, dan juga dress _one piece_ berenda. Untuk baju musim panasnya, tanktop, hotpants, kemeja tipis, kemeja lengan pendek, tak lupa di dalam tas itu juga ada dalaman yang sangat _girly._ Melihat itu Ran langsung memerah dan jatuh ke kasurnya.

"EH?! Ran?! Kenapa?!" Miku yang sedang menonton tv langsung bergegas mendatangi Ran. Miku hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat baju-baju milik Ran. "Heee, selera Ran unik juga ya, seksi, dan juga pakaian berenda…" Miku meletakan jarinya didepan mulutnya.

Ran bangkit dari kasurnya. "Ini bukan seleraku! tapi selera Ga- ah selera pamanku!" ujar Ran. Dia tetap berusaha menjaga suara perempuannya meskipun berteriak.

Ran pun segera membereskan bajunya dan memasukanya ke dalam lemari pakaian sambil memikirkan balasan apa yang tepat untuk Gakupo dan Mikuo yang menyiapkan pakaian semacam ini kepadanya. Dia pikir dia akan disiapkan baju kaos, celana, atau rok biasa. "Dasar maniak…" gumam Ran.

.

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya Ran ikut menonton acara televisi dengan Miku. Hari ini tidak ada tugas, jadi mereka berdua sedikit santai. "Biasanya Rin, atau Gumi datang ke kamar ini, tapi tumben-" gumam Miku, mendengar nama Rin disebut dalam gumaman Miku, Ran langsung membuka suaranya.

Rin menoleh pada Miku. "Rin? Rin sering datang kesini?" tanya Ran.

Miku kemudian menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, lumayan sering, kenapa memangnya? Ah! Seharian ini kamu terus dengan Rin bukan? Dia anak yang baik loh!" ucap Miku sambil tertawa lebar. Tapi kemudian senyumannya menghilang dengan hambar.

Mata Ran melembut. Dia menjadi yakin sekali kalau Rin memang anak yang baik. "Iya, dia anak yang baik," ucap Ran.

"Tapi sayangnya aku cuman bisa bersama Rin setelah pulang sekolah," ucap Miku sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya yang ia sandarkan ke sofa.

Ran menganjat sedikit alisnya. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ran.

Miku mengangkat kepalanya. "Soal itu-"

Suara _b_ _rak_ menyambar, memotong suara Miku. Ran dan Miku tersentak, mereka berdua menoleh melihat pintu dengan perasaan berdebar, mata terbelalak, dan takut.

Garis berambut hijau membanting pintu. Matanya menyala-nyala dengan api semangat. "Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan murid baru!" seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua. Gadis yang membanting pintu itu menggunakan piyama dan juga membawa bantal. Namanya Gumi.

"Hei Gumi, kamu tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Dari balik sosok gadis berrambut hijau terang, gadis berrambut pink muncul, dia juga sama-sama menggunakan piyama dan membawa bantal.

"Halo Miku, maaf kami datang dengan tiba-tiba." Rin juga muncul dari balik punggung gadis berrambut hijau terang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu tentang AC kamar Miku yang mati. Mereka menggunakan piyama tipis dan pendek. Ran hanya tersentak melihat kembarannya ada di dalam kamar yang sama dengannya, tapi dia sedikit lega juga bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Luka-chan!" Miku langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari menghampiri gadis berrambut pink, Luka.

Ran tahu perempuan memeluk perempuan itu hal yang wajar. Tapi melihat Miku memeluk Luka, dia merasa iri. Matanya menghindari Miku dan Luka. Lagi-lagi perasaannya terusik dengan kehadiran-kehadiran perempuan, rasanya canggung. Perasaan kesal saat ini lebih dominan dalam hatinya, dia cemburu melihat Miku yang menempel pada Luka.

Gumi mengangkat tangannya. "Hei anak baru, namaku Gumi, ini Rin, dan ini Luka, kita akan merayakan kedatanganmu!" ucap Gumi dan melempar bantalnya ke kasur milik Miku. Dia berjalan mendejati Ran kemudian merangkulkan tangannya disekitar leher Ran.

Ran menganga. _Apa-apaan ini, tidak terlihat seperti perempuan sama sekali_ , pikirnya.

"Ran, Gumi adalah teman sekamarku," ucap Rin. Rin mendatangi Ran yang masih menganga di sofa.

"He-he?!" Ran tersentak mengetahui gadis tomboy bernama Gumi adalah teman sekamar kembarannya. Ran tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, hanya kaget, itu saja.

"Malam ini kita akan pesta piyama! Dan juga perang bantal!" ucap Gumi dengan penuh semangat dan duduk di kasur Miku, mengambil bantal yang ia bawa dan juga guling milik Miku.

"Kamu harus ikutan ya," ucap Rin sambil memegang tangan Ran. Wajah Ran lagi-lagi merona merah karena saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kembarannya itu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar, tapi dia harus bisa mengatasi perasaannya cepat atau lambat.

"Apa kalian akan tidur disini?" tanya Miku yang masih memeluk Luka. Luka terlihat biasa-biasa saja, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

"Iya," jawab Luka. Miku langsung menjerit bahagia.

Perang bantal pun dimulai. Ran teringat akan peringatan Gakupo kalau kembarannya itu memiliki penyakit yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Ran berinisiatif untuk menahan semua serangan yang diarahkan kepada Rin.

Ran menahan serangan dari Miku, Luka, Gumi, dan juga Rin. Tapi serangan yang paling sakit itu datang dari gadis tomboy, Gumi. Melihat Rin yang diserang, dan setelah merasakan serangan Rin yang sangat lemah. Ran kemudian terus melindungi Rin dari serangan musuh-musuhnya.

Tapi kemudian dia mengincar Gumi, Ran bertarung dengan ketat dengan Gumi. Menurutnya Gumi-lah yang paling berbahaya untuk Rin. Tapi, karena dia terlalu fokus dengan Gumi, dia tidak sadar Rin mendapat serangan dari Luka dan juga Miku. Saat bantal Miku akan mendarat di wajah Rin, Ran langsung menghampiri Rin dan melindungi Rin. Karena Miku terlalu kuat memukul Ran, Miku malah jatuh dan menimpa Ran. Rin justru diselamatkan oleh Gumi sebelum Ran dan Miku jatuh menimpanya.

"Aw…" Miku mengerang sambil memegang tangannya yang menatap lantai.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka dan membangunkan Miku. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Rin dan Gumi membangunkan Ran, Ran merasakan sakit di kepalanya. _Sial bisa-bisa aku gegar otak_ , tapi sepertinya anggapan itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kita hentikan saja, lagipula sudah malam," ucap Gumi, tapi dia sedikit cekikikan ketika melihat Miku dan Ran jatuh, dia terlihat puas melihat musuhnya jatuh.

Mereka semua pun menghentikan permainan mereka setelah Miku dan Ran jatuh. Karena kasurnya hanya ada dua, mereka berlima terpaksa untuk membagi kasur mereka. Luka tidur dengan Miku di kasur Miku, sementara Rin, Gumi, dan Ran berbagi kasur milik Ran. Rin tidur di tengah-tengah ntunglah kasur ini berukuran _king size_ jadi cukup untuk tiga orang.

Miku mematikan lampu dan menutup jendela dengan gorden. Mereka tidur dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur yang ada di meja antara kasur Miku dan Ran.

.

 _Mereka_ _cepat sekali tidurnya…, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur…, sial… disaat-saat seperti ini aku deg-degan, semoga Gumi dan Rin tidak mendengarnya, eh… tapi mereka berdua kan sudah tidur,_ pikir Len. Ran melirik kesebelahnya. Rin tidur membelakanginya, menghadap punggung Gumi. Sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan Gumi.

 _Sampai kapan ya aku ada disini? Apa sampai aku lulus? Apa aku akan terus berpakaian seperti perempuan? Tapi cuman ini kesempatanku bertemu dengan Rin, kembaranku,_ pikir Len. Len hanya melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

"Ran?" Rin memanggilnya. Ran meliriknya, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Rin. Rin memutar badannya dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Rin.

"I-iya, begitulah, semuanya terasa baru bagiku," jawab Ran. Berbicara dengan suara perempuan seharian sepertinya membuat Len sedikit terbiasa, dia cepat beradaptasi juga.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur," ucap Rin.

"Eh? Kenapa?!" tanya Ran. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mulai khawatir apakah Rin merasa tidak enak badan.

"Aku senang, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Rin, tapi Ran tidak mengerti apa yang Rin maksud.

"Aku senang karena aku mendapatkan teman baru seperti Ran, semoga kita bisa berteman selamanya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Ran merasa sedikit ada rasa sakit di dadanya, karena dia tidak bisa langsung memberi tahu Rin yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, kita pasti menjadi teman untuk selamanya," ucap Ran dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Rin juga kemudian menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Ran, dia mengajak Ran untuk melakukan _pinky promise._ Ran mengambil tangan Rin, dia kemudian melakukan _pinky_ _promise_ dengan Rin. Tak lama setelah percakapan kecil mereka berdua, Rin pun tertidur.

Ran memperhatikan wajah tidur Rin. Rasanya aneh sekali, selama belasan tahun ini dia menganggap dirinya sebagai anak tunggal, dan hari ini dia memiliki adik kembar. Rasanya memang senang mengetahui dirinya tidak menjadi sebatang kara, tapi dia juga sedikit iri dengan status mereka yang berbeda. Rin mungkin memiliki semua yang Len tidak bisa miliki selama ini. Tapi melihat penindasannya dia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, sendirian tanpa teman, itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada kehilangan harta.

 _Aku akan menjadi temanmu, aku akan melindungimu. Karena, kamulah satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini, satu-satunya yang harus kulindungi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi._


	3. Rin and Lily

_It's Only My Secret – Rin and Lily_

Cahaya dari jendela menerobos masuk melewati korden-korden menghangatkan wajah dan tubuh Ran. Ran membuka matanya perlahan, mengernyitkan mata karena pandangannya sedikit buram. Ran memerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengusap-usap matanya, kala pandangannya menjadi jelas dan fokus. Ran bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di sisi kasur. Kakinya menginjak lantai dingin yang langsung membuatnya merinding tapi juga segar. Ran melirik kebelakangnya dan melihat Rin masih tertidur. Wajah tidur Rin benar-benar lucu, seperti anak kecil, dan membuat Ran tersenyum.

Gumi datang mendekati Rin, dia menguncang-guncangkan bahu Rin. "Rin, Rin, bangun, nanti kamu telat." Gumi membangunkan Rin, sepertinya hanya Ran dan Rin yang masih ada di tempat tidur.

Rin membuka matanya dan mengusap-usapnya dengan kedua kepalan tangan kecilnya. Rin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap. "Hmmm…" Rin mulai bangun. Dia merenggangkan badannya kemudian mengusap matanya. "Selamat pagi…" gumam Rin. Suaranya begitu kecil, tapi Ran bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dia ada di sebelahnya. Rin tersenyum kepada Ran, dan kemudian membalas Rin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ran bangkit dari kasurnya dan memutar badannya. Ketika Ran menoleh ke Gumi, suhu tubuh Ran langsung panas dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Gumi masih dengan pakaian dalamnya, begitu juga Luka dan Miku yang masih menggunakan seragamnya. _Aku belum siap melihat yang seperti ini, ayah,_ pikir Len. Tubuhnya oleh dan jatuh pingsan karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Ran segera bangkit dan menopang tubuh Ran. "E-eh?! Ran?! Kamu mimisan!" pekik Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ran.

"Ran?! Jangan pingsan!" pekik Gumi yang melompat ke atas kasur.

"Kyaa! Ran!" Teriak Miku dan Luka.

Dan pagi itu terjadi keributan di kamar nomor seratus tiga belas, dengan kasus, Ran yang pingsan karena mimisan.

.

Ran membuka matanya dan pandangannya masih tampak buyar, tapi dia melihat surai-surai hijau di atas kepalanya. Setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dia melihat Gumi yang sedang membuka mulutnya berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sambil menampar-nampar pipinya.

Gumi melepaskan Ran sambil menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan bahunya, dia mengelap keningnya. "Fyuh syukurlah, aku pikir di kamar ini akan menjadi kamar berhantu karena ada orang yang meninggal karena mimisan."

Ran melirik Gumi dari ujung rambut sampai bawah badannya. Ran menghela nafas kemudian mengelap darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. "A-aku tidak akan mati..." Ran menutup matanya, bibirnya melengkung kaku membentuk senyuman. "Aku tidak akan mati..., mungkin...," gumamnya. Dia bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi. Bayangan kejadian yang tadi secara samar-samar muncul dipikirannya dan membuat darah sedikit mengalir lagi dari hidungnya. Ran mengelap hidungnya dengan tangannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memencet tulang hidungnya untuk memberhentikan pendarahannya.

Setelah Ran sadar dan siap menuju sekolah, mereka berlima keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan asrama.

Sama seperti koridor atau ruangan lainnya, ruang makan asrama begitu merah dan semuanya terlihat mahal. Setiap Ran melewati ruangan-ruangan mewah, dia terus menghitung berapa banyak uang yang bisa didapatkannya jika dia menjual barang-barang tersebut.

Ran duduk di meja makan panjang, meja panjang itu ada sepuluh baris. Matanya terbelalak, dan dia teringat akan satu _setting_ tempat dari film yang pernah ia tonton, meja makannya terlihat sama panjang dengan film tersebut. Meja panjang tersebut terbuat dari kayu jati dipoles dengan pernis kayu merah kecoklat mudaan. Kaki-kaki meja kayu tersebut terdapat ukiran-ukiran, juga ukiran lambang sekolah burung angsa. Ukiran itu sama dengan ukiran langit-langit di rumah Gakupo. Di depan ruang makan terdapat satu barisan meja makan terbentang dari baris kesatu sampai baris kesepuluh. Kursi-kursi di depan itu hanya ditunjukkan untuk anggota OSIS, Luka juga duduk disana. Di tengah-tengah dinding tersebut terdapat foto besar Gakupo, dan juga foto lambang sekolah. Ran duduk bersebelahan dengan Miku dan Rin. Gumi berada di sebelah Rin.

Matanya membulat dan memutar-mutar mempelajari peralatan makan yang disiapkan untuk masing-masing murid. _Apaan ini? Banyak sekali sarapannya? Bagaimana aku menggunakan sendok, garpu, dan pisau sekaligus?_ gumam Ran dalam hati. Matanya kemudian mencari sumpit. Sebutir bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok dahinya.

Ran menelan ludahnya sambil memperhatikan makanan yang telah tersaji di depannya. Matanya bersinar-sinar dan mulutnya penuh dibanjiri oleh air liurnya yang keluar dengan deras. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludahnya, mulutnya tak sabar melahan makanan yang di depannya. Dua iris _french bread_ , satu mangkuk _cream soup_ dengan potongan ayam kecil-kecil, satu piring _steak_ dada ayam dengan olesan mentega. Sendok sup berada di sebelah mangkuk sup, sementara garpu dan pisau berdampingan di pinggir piring. Piring diletakan di bagian tengah, di sebelah atas kanan terdapat mangkuk sup yang diberi alasan piring dan di piring tersebut ada dua iris _french bread_ , di sebelah atas mangkuk sup terdapat segelas susu murni. Sementara di sebelah atas kiri terdapat garam, gula. Di sebelah bawah piring steak terdapat serbet makan hijau-biru, dan semua sajian itu diberi taplak meja makan kotak berwarna putih. Setiap porsi masing-masing murid dipisahkan dengan taplak putih tersebut.

Ran melirik-melirik kesekitarnya, melihat teman-teman lainnya yang duduk dengan tenang. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Keringat dari bawah lehernya mengalir melewati garis tulang punggung. Semuanya begitu tenang tanpa suara Ran, dia bingung harus bertanya kepada Rin atau Miku, tapi dia juga tidak ingin mereka curiga karena dia tidak mengerti menggunakan serbet atau lainnya. Selama dirumahnya, ayahnya sesekali memberinya pelajaran tentang etika makan, tapi sepertinya ingatan tentang pelajaran itu sudah hilang karena dia terbiasa makan menggunakan sumpit. Dia memang terbiasa makan dengan sendok jika memakan sup, tapi dia jarang sekali makan dengan garpu, apalagi pisau.

Dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ran saling mendekatkan kepalanya sambil melirik ke arah pintu. "Psst… lihat, Lily-sama datang." Salat satu dari mereka menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu masuk.

Ran menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk orang didepannya. Dia melihat gadis cantik bersurai pirang dengan mata _cerulean_ , mirip seperti Ran, tapi matanya tajam, bibirnya tipis, dan auranya berbeda. Dia terlihat seperti orang asing, atau mungkin gadis itu memang bukan warga negara sini. _Mungkin dia blasteran_ , pikir Ran.

Gadis itu diikuti oleh dua orang yang sama-sama cantik. Yang satunya bersurai ungu muda seperti bunga _violet_ , sementara satunya lagi bersurai pirang muda, dengan dua kepangan kecil. Semakin masuk gadis itu ke dalam ruangan, semakin banyak bisikan-bisikan dari murid lainnya.

"Itu Lily, aku yakin kalau dia tahu Rin punya teman baru dia akan menindas temannya juga." Suara bisikan muncul dari belakang Ran.

Kuping Ran berdenyut mendengar nama Rin dalam bisikan mereka. Ran melirikan matanya ke belakang, tapi kedua orang yang berbisik itu melirik balik Ran sambil mencibirnya. Ran melirikan matanya kembali pada gadis berambut pirang.

Gadis cantik itu Lily. Dia memang membuat Ran terkesima, bagaimana tidak, siapa yang tidak jatuh hati pada gadis tinggi, langsing, kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya cantik dan seperti orang asing.

Lily berjalan menuju barisan meja tempat Ran duduk.

Ran terus menerus melihat Lily, begitu juga dengan anak lainnya. _Dimana dia akan duduk?_ pikir Ran. _Semua kursi sudah tersisa, kecuali tiga kursi paling depan, apa mungkin mereka anggota OSIS?_ pikirnya lagi.

Lily semakin mendekati tempat duduk Ran, sayangnya Lily melewati bagian belakang Ran, jadi Ran harus memutar kepalanya. Jantung Ran berdebar ketika Lily tepat di belakangnya, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Lily, tapi ia langsung tersentak ketika melihat lirikan maut dari Lily ketika ia melewati Ran, setelah meliriknya Lily kembali menatap kedepan.

 _Lirikan matanya seperti orang menaruh dendam, tapi apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya? Atau Lily curiga kepadaku? Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu Lily, meskipun dalam wujud Len. Tidak mungkin aku mengenal wanita berkelas seperti dirinya, berpapasan saja sepertinya tidak akan mungkin. Apa penyamaranku kurang sempurna?_ pikir Ran. Ran kembali melirikan matanya pada Lily. Tapi setelah melihat-lihat lirikan matanya, arah lirikan Lily bukan untuk dirinya. _Apa lirikan yang tadi memang bukan untukku?_ pikir Ran. Matanya mengikuti arah lirikan mata Lily, matanya menuju pada Rin.

Setelah Lily duduk di tempatnya bersama dengan dua orang temannya. Semua murid mulai memasang serbet makannya. Ran mencuri-curi pandangannya kepada teman-temannya kemudian mengikuti cara mereka memasang serbet.

Ran menjulurkan tangannya merain sendok. Ran melirik kepada Miku, Miku mengambil pisau dan garpu. Ran segera menaruh sendoknya di meja dan mengambil garpu dan pisau, mengikuti gerakan Miku. Dengan perlahan dia mengikuti cara Miku mengiris daging ayam, Ran memperhatikan Miku memasukan potongan ayam ke mulutnya dengan menggunakan garpu, karena terlalu fokusnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau Miku melirik ke arahnya, mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Melihat Ran memperhatikannya memakan sepotong ayam itu membuat wajah Miku seketika berubah menjadi merah.

Ran mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Miku. Dia sedang memperhatikan garpu yang berada di dalam mulut Miku dan spontan mengukutinya.

Melihat reaksi Miku yang memalingkan wajahnya, Ran sadar dengan tindakannya yang memerhatikan Miku. Ran menolehkan kepalanya, menunduk menatap sarapannya. Pipinya memerah sambil mengemut garpu dimulutnya. _Aaah, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa jadi canggung begini?_ pikir Ran.

Tapi karena ras gugup mereka berdua, mereka berdua menjadi kesulitan untuk memotong daging karena tangan mereka berdua yang gemetaran.

Rin menjulurkan lehernya, mendekat ke telinga Ran. "Kamu kenapa Ran? Tidak bisa menggunakan garpu?" bisik Rin.

Ran mengangguk-ngangguk.

Rin menaruh pisau dan garpunya dan memegang kedua tangan Ran dan membantunya memotong ayam yang ada di piring Ran. "Sini aku bantu."

Ran menolehkan kepalanya, mulutnya melongo. "Terima kasih"

.

Setelah sarapan semua murid bergegas menuju gedung sekolah dan mereka menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Selesai sarapan, Ran terus memerhatikan Lily, tapi sayangnya Lily keluar dari arah yang berbeda dengannya. Mereka keluar dengan tertib, tanpa suara berisik seperti sekolah Len yang dulu, selalu berisik.

Hari ini dia sudah mendapatkan buku-buku pelajaran yang diberikan Mikuo, dia menunggu kedatangan Ran di depan kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran untuk Ran. Murid-murid yang lainnya tentunya histeris melihat Mikuo ada di depan kelas mereka, murid dari kelas lain pun ikut mengintip dari jendela kelas mereka.

Ran terkejut Mikuo begitu terkenal di kalangan murid, dia tinggi, tampan, auranya misterius, dan selalu rapih. Ran membayangkan kalau Mikuo membuka baju formalnya pasti terlihat otot-ototnya yang kuat dan tubuh atletiknya yang seksi. Ran memiringkan bibirnya sambil menyipitkan matanya _Duh! Aku mikirin apa sih! Masa mikirin Mikuo ga make baju! Pelecehan ini namanya!_ pekik Ran dalam hatinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Rin menoleh kepada Ran. "Enaknya, Ran mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Mikuo-san," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan menyimpan tas di bangkunya.

Ran menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena aku murid baru," jawab Ran. Ran menaruh buku di mejanya kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya dan menyentakkan alisnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku iri denganmu Ran!" ujar Rin. Dia kelihatan kesal dengan Ran, mungkin cemburu.

Ran menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil cekikikan. "Kamu suka sama Mikuo?" tanya Ran. Alisnya berdenyut naik-turun.

Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Dia mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Me-memangnya kamu tidak menyukai tuan Mikuo? Perempuan manapun pasti menyukai tuan Mikuo!" ucap Rin

Petir seperti menyambar otaknya kala Ran mendengar pertanyaan itu. Alisnya mengernyit dan mulutnya menganga terbuka lebar. Ran langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Mata Rin membulat dan alisnya terangkat. "Eh? Kamu tidak menyukai tuan Mikuo?! Jangan-jangan Ran suka dengan perempuan?" tanya Rin.

Bayangan Miku seketika tergambar dalam pikirannya dan membuat jantungnya sedikit berbedar malu. Ran sebenarnya ingin mengangguk karena dia memang menyukai perempuan, jelas dia laki-laki sehat. Ran menggaruk-garukkan pipinya dengan telunjuknya. _Mana mungkin aku suka sama sesama jenis!_ pekik Len dalam hatinya. "Mikuo bukan tipeku…" jawab Ran sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Rin dan menjatuhkan alisnya, keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Rin, mana tugas milikku? Kamu tidak lupa mengerjakannya kan?!" pekik seorang gadis berambut pirang terang. Dia datang dan menggebrak meja, dia anak yang mengikuti Lily saat sarapan tadi. Ran baru sadar kalau ada anak itu di dalam kelasnya. Wajar, kemarin Ran menghabiskan waktu dengan Rin tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

Bibir Rin bergetar, bahunya tersentak melompat. Ujung kedua matanya menurun dan pupil matanya mengecil. Alisnya terangkat tinggi melengkung ke bawah. "I-IA-san… ini tugas milikmu," jawab Rin. Rin mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan kepada gadis yang ia panggil IA.

Ran menjulurkan lehernya ke sebelah Rin. "Memangnya ada tugas?" bisik Ran.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tugasnya dia yang belum selesai..." bisik Rin.

IA menarik tangan Rin. "Hah?! Kamu sengaja ngosongin nomor tiga sama enam kan?!" pekik IA.

Rin menutup sentak matanya. "A-aku juga belum mengerjakannya…" rintih Rin.

Ran tersentak melihat apa yang IA lakukan, dia ingin membela Rin, tapi dia belum pernah terjun dalam perkelahian dengan anak perempuan secara langsung. Biasanya dia tidak menanggapi ejekan anak perempuan, tapi kalau IA adalah anak laki-laki dia tidak segan-segan menghajarnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada anak-anak yang menjahilinya dulu. Tapi Ran tentu tidak bisa tinggal diam, sekarang dia bukan anak laki-laki dan ini kesempatan untuk melawan anak perempuan seperti IA. "Hei! Lepaskan Rin!" pinta Ran sambil menyentak dan langsung menyambar tangan IA dan mendorongnya.

IA menoleh kepada Ran, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan ujung bibirnya terangkat naik. "Mau jadi sok jagoan?" tanya IA menyeringai. "Kemarin-kemarin Gumi, dan sekarang anak baru ini ikut-ikutan jadi pahlawan," ucap IA.

Melihat IA menyeringai benar-benar membuat Ran kesal, dia ingin menghajarnya. Tapi kalau itu dilakukannya mungkin dia akan berurusan dengan guru konseling.

IA terkekeh. "Yah, tapi kamu masih lebih baik dari pada teman pura-pura sih," sindir IA. Dia melirik ke Miku.

Miku hanya diam menunduk, dan badannya bergetar. Miku meringkukkan kepalanya kepada bangkunya, tidak mau melihat kepada Ran ataupun Rin yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

 _Apa yang dia maksud dengan pura-pura?_ Ran bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ran menoleh ke Miku dan dia melihat Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

IA melepaskan tangan Rin dan mendorongnya kearah Ran. "Heh anak baru, kamu tidak usah berlagak sok pahlawan, kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya IA. Dia menyeringai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya.

Ran menahan tubuh Rin kemudian menggeser Rin untuk berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kamu, tapi kamu tidak bisa seenaknya kasar pada Rin, apalagi minta dibuatkan tugas!" jawab Ran sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya.

IA juga mengerenyitkan alisnya, dan mengeluarkan jurus andalan bertarung semua anak perempuan, menjambak rambut lawannya.

Ran mengerang kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak. Untung dia tidak menggunakan wig sebagai penyamarannya. Kalau dia menggunakan wig, dia akan langsung terbongkar karena kejadian ini. Ran kemudian membalas IA dengan menjambak rambut IA.

IA mengerutkan dahinya dan juga mengerang kesakitan. Ran lebih kuat dari IA karena dia seorang anak laki-laki. Tangan kanan IA melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Ran. Dia tersenyum, alis dan bibirnya melengkung, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tapi matanya langsung melotot kaget mengangkat alisnya.

Ran memegangi pipinya dan menggertakkan giginya. Karena hatinya panas dan tangannya terasa gatal Ran mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinju, Ran membalas IA dengan meninju pipi IA sampai IA jatuh. Ran pun langsung sadar kalau dia sedang berkelahi dengan anak perempuan. _Ah.. gawat…_

IA berusaha bangkit, dia duduk di bawah lantai. Matanya basah dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia memegangi pipinya yanh ditinju. Pipinya membiru dan membesar bengkak.

Murid yang lainnya membantunya berdiri. Mereka mulai menggunjing Rin dan juga Ran, IA tersenyum licik.

Ran melihat tangannya dan dia sedikit menyesal, dia seharusnya tahu kalau ini akan terjadi kalau melawan anak perempuan. Dia merasa harga dirinya kecil, pecundang, kasar, bukan karena IA mengejeknya, tapi karena dia telah menghajar perempuan. Dia tidak pernah menanggapi perempuan di kelasnya yang dulu. Dulu ada seorang anak yang suka menjahili anak perempuan dan menghajarnya, anak-anak yang lainnya memakinya mengatakannya pecundang.

Tapi karena pertengkaran antara mereka berdua, mereka semua tidak menyadari kalau bel sudah berbunyi. Meiko membuka pintu kelasnya dan ketika melihat pipi IA yang memar, ia langsung menghampirinya. IA kemudian mengadukan kejadian tadi pada Meiko, tapi tentunya dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan. Meiko tidak percaya anak baru seperti Ran menghajar IA sampai memar seperti itu. Murid lainnya mengiyakan perkatan IA, meskipun tak sedikit dari mereka juga yang terpaksa mengiyakannya, termasuk Miku. Miku mengangguk ketika Meiko bertanya akan kebenaran cerita IA. Ran merasa sakit hati dan terkhianati oleh Miku, tapi dia belum begitu mengenal Miku, jadi mungkin momen ini sangat tepat untuk melihat sifat asli seseorang. Hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ran telah dihianati oleh gadis yang disukainya. Tapi, Ran tidak bisa menyalahkan Miku juga.

Meiko langsung menyeret Ran keluar dari kelas. Di dalam kelas IA menyeringai akan kemenangannya. IA kemudian menepuk kepala Rin dengan buku tulisnya, dan dia juga menertawakan Miku yang sedikit gemetaran.

Ran hanya mengikuti Meiko menuju ruang konseling, dia berharap semoga masalah ini tidak berlalut dengan panjang dan dia bisa kembali ke kelas dan membuat perhitungan dengan IA.

"Kalau kamu merasa lebih kuat dari anak lainnya, seharusnya kamu tidak menindas mereka," ucap Meiko. Tangannya tetap memegang Ran dan menyeretnya agar Ran tidak kabur, meskipun Ran tidak menunjukkan perlawanan sama sekali.

Ran memutar matanya. "Tapi aku tidak menindasnya, justru dia yang menindas, aku hanya membela diri," jawab Ran.

Meiko menyentakkan tangan Ran. "Sudahlah, jangan membantah, murid yang lainnya juga bilang kalau kamu yang menindas IA. Padahal kamu masih murid baru tapi sudah membuat masalah," balas Meiko.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu ruang konseling. Meiko membuka pintunya. Desain interior ruang konseling benar-benar berbeda dari desain ruangan lainnya yang mewah dan bergaya. Ruangan ini menggunakan desain interior modern serba abu-abu, coklat tua dan putih. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat meja kerja berwarna abu-abu tua dan kursi putar abu-abu. Dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat sofa berwarna putih.

Di kursi itu duduk seorang guru bersurai merah, Fukase. Guru itu menggunakan jas putih berlengan panjang yang dilipat. Tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ran, tapi dia tidak lebih tinggi dari Mikuo. Meiko meninggalkan Ran dengan guru konseling tersebut setelah Meiko menceritakan semua cerita yang ia dengar dari IA. Fukase meminta Ran untuk duduk di sofa putih di dekat pintu, kemudian Fukase juga duduk di sofa tersebut, mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, matanya dingin, tapi juga lembut.

Fukase bertanya, kenapa Meiko bisa membawanya ke ruang konseling. Hanya anak-anak bermasalah yang datang ke ruangan ini, dan baru kali ini ada kasus murid baru yang dibawa ke ruang konseling di hari ke-duanya sekolah.

Ran menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya, ceritanya sedikit berbeda dengan IA. Ran bilang kalau dia hanya ingin membela Rin.

Fukase hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar cerita Ran. "Hah, memang benar kalau hanya anak-anak bermasalah yang datang ke tempat ini, tapi aku baru melihat kasus seperti ini selain Gumi," ucap Fukase, dia menyeka rambutnya. Matanya melirik dan menatap manja pada Ran. Tapi pipinya sedikit merona merah.

Ran mengayun mundur tubuhnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksud guru?" tanya Ran.

Fukase kemudian menceritakan memang benar kalau IA sering menjahili Rin, dan yang membela Rin adalah Gumi, teman sekamar Rin. Selama musim semi dan musim panas kemarin Gumi bolak-balik ke ruang konseling karena dia bermasalah dengan IA, tak jarang juga IA datang kesini, tapi baru kali ini ada anak yang benar-benar menghajar IA selain Gumi. Tapi sayangnya karena Gumi bukan teman sekelas Rin, jadi IA sering kali lolos untuk dibawa ke ruang konseling, meskipun dia sering menjahili Rin. IA dan Gumi sering bolak-balik ke ruang konseling, jadi tentunya mereka memiliki catatan yang kurang untuk sifat mereka, tapi sanksi itu pun tidak pernah menghentikan mereka untuk saling berkelahi, terutama IA.

"Memangnya kenapa IA selalu menjahilinya?" tanya Ran.

Belum sempat Fukase menjawab, Mikuo datang menghampiri Fukase dan menginformasikan kepada guru itu kalau kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengan Ran. Ran pikir mungkin Gakupo akan membantunya keluar dari ruang konseling. Fukase mempersilahkannya, dan memperingati tidak usah menanggapi IA kalau Ran ingin selamat di sekolah ini. Ran benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Gakupo menyimpan anak iblis di sekolahnya.

Mikuo membawa Ran ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan di dalam ruang kepala sekolah Gakupo langsung memberitahu Ran kalau dia harus berhati-hati dengan tiga anak yang memiliki pengaruh besar di sekolah ini.

Gakupo menyandarkan sikutnya pada tangan kursi dan mengistirahatkan pipinya pada kepalan tangannya. "Kamu harus hati-hati dengan Lily, IA dan Yukari," ucap Gakupo.

Ran teringat dengan anak yang berada disebelah Lily sewaktu sarapan tadi. Yukari adalah anak yang berambut violet. "Memangnya kenapa paman? Mereka kan cuman murid biasa," jawab Ran. Ran mengangkat bahunya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalau mereka penindas, setidaknya Ran bisa sedikit menggunakan cara lamanya untuk membela diri.

Gakupo menutup matanya kemudian memancarkan tatapan tajam pada Ran. "Status mereka memang sama-sama pelajar di sekolah ini, tapi mereka memiliki pengaruh besar di sekolah ini, mereka bertiga adalah anak dari pengusaha, yah meskipun rata-rata semua anak disekolah ini adalah anak pengusaha, tapi mereka sedikit berbeda." Gakupo mengayun kedepan dan mengiyaratkan angka lima di tangannya kepada Ran. "IA adalah anak dari pemilik saham sekolah, hampir lima puluh persen isi sekolah ini dimiliki oleh perusahaan B, milik orang tuanya. Meskipun secara teknis ayahku adalah pendiri sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja tanpa perusahaan B mungkin sekolah ini tidak seperti sekarang ini." Gakupo berhenti sebentar, dia menunjuk telunjuknya ke atas-ke bawah.

"Sementara Yukari, anak dari perusahaan K. Perusahaan itu berperan dalam mengurusi segala administrasi sekolah ini, jadi orang tuanya melakukan kesepakatan kalau Yukari akan mendapat perlakuan khusus disekolah." Gakupo mengayunkan badannya ke depan, menaruh sikut-sikutnya di meja, dia menautkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya.

"Lily, sebenarnya Lily adalah sepupuku. Tapi, aku juga jarang sekali bertemu dengan Lily karena selama ini dia sekolah di luar negeri ikut dengan ibunya, dia adalah aset berharga perusahaan kami, meskipun aku anak langsung dari ayah." Gakupo menatap serius mata Ran. "Tapi Lily adalah kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi penerus ayah, lebih tepatnya penerus perusahaan. Dia adalah anak dari pamank. Dia adalah anak jenius, dia memiliki nilai tertinggi di negara ini, dan dia juga ahli dalam segala bidang. Dia benar-benar aset sekolah dan aset perusahaan, dia memang tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah, karena dia menggunakan orang lain sebagai tangannya, hampir semua murid tunduk padanya karena statusnya," jelas Gakupo. Gakupo membuang nafasnya perlahan.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi bukan berarti hanya karena Lily itu aset, dan kedua temannya itu anak dari pengusaha. Sekolah memperlakukan mereka berbeda, bukankah dimana-mana sekolah itu harus memperlakukan muridnya dengan adil?" tanya Ran.

Gakupo menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin itu akan berhasil di negara mimpi, tapi tidak di dunia nyata," jawab Gakupo. Gakupo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. "Karena hukum alam, yang kuat yang berkuasa," lanjutnya.

Ran menjatuhkan bahunya dan menghela nafasnya. Matanya mendekat dan alisnya mengernyit. Rahangnya jatuh, mulutnya menganga. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima alasan macam itu," balas Ran.

Gakupo melirik ke samping kirinya dan sedikit menunduk, matanya sayu dan aura putus asa itu memancar dari air mukanya. "Kita hidup di dunia bagaikan hutan Ran, untuk mempertahankan hidupnya yang lemah tunduk kepada yang kuat," jawab Gakupo. Gakupo membuang nafas beratnya. Gakupo memutar matanya. "Kalau sekolah melakukan sesuatu hal pada mereka bertiga, masa sekolah ini bisa tamat, begitu juga denganku, perusahaan melakukan persahabatan dengan perjanjian Len, dan perjanjian itu adalah perlakuan khusus kepada mereka bertiga." Gakupo berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas. "Ungkapan 'perlakuan yang sama' hanyalah ungkapan klise agar sekolah mendapatkan predikat baik, karena pada dasarnya, perlakuan yang sama itu tidak berlaku di dunia ini," lanjut Gakupo. Gakupo mengayun kedepan sambil memegang tangan-tangan kursinya. "Tunggu sebentar Len, ada alasan lain kenapa aku menceritakan cerita 3 murid itu, dengarkan aku dulu, ini ada hubungannha dengan Rin." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Ran.

Gakupo kemudian mulai menyinggung Rin dalam ceritanya, dia mengungkit-ungkit cerita ayah Len yang dirahasiakan kepada Len. Kemudian Gakupo mulai bercerita tentang ibu Rin dan Len, Kokone.

"Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit aneh, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengetahui cerita keluarga pamanku. Tapi konglomerat yang dinikahi ibumu itu adalah pamanku, lebih tepatnya ayah Lily," ucap Gakupo.

Len langsung tersentak. Dia membulatkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati meja Gakupo.

.

Gakupo mengistirahatkan tangannya di atas meja. "Sewaktu kecil, aku bukanlah anak yang pandai bersosialisasi, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Rinto-san, aku jarang hadir di ruang pesta ketika pesta berlangsung, kecuali ketika ayah memanggilku untuk menemui kakek."

Dengan cerita Gakupo, Ran seperti ikut melihat kenangan Gakupo:

 _Hari itu, ulang tahun ke sembilan puluh dua pemimpin perusahaan S—kakek Gakupo. Gakupo lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya bersama Rinto. Tapi ayahnya memanggilnya untuk menemui kakeknya, sehingga dia harus pergi ke ruang pesta._

 _Gakupo tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, dan bersama dengan Rinto, dia pergi menemui kakeknya. Kakeknya hanyalah salah satu orang yang wajahnya diingat oleh Gakupo, selain Rinto, ayahnya, dan juga ibunya. Gakupo tidak pernah mengingat anggota keluarganya, karena keluarganya juga memang besar. Dia tidak memiliki ingatan tentang anggota keluarga lainnya, hanya foto dari silsilah keluarga yang dia tau tentang keluarganya, tapi wajah mereka tidak pernah tertanam dalam memorinya._

 _Di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun, baru pertama kalinya ada anak yang menarik perhatiannya. Saudara-saudara lainnya terlalu berisik baginya, jadi dia tidak suka bermain dengan mereka. Anak yang menarik perhatiannya adalah anak yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Dia begitu cantik, bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya pirang. Senyumannya indah seperti lukisan, namanya juga serasi dengan kecantikannya, Lily._

 _Lily, dia sedikit tersipu ketika gadis cilik itu tersenyum padanya, senyumannya begitu tulus, tapi Gakupo tidak menyadari kalau posisinya sebagai penerus ayahnya terancam dengan keberadaan Lily. Gakupo sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ketika kakeknya membandingkan Gakupo dengan cucu-cucunya yang lain, terutama dengan Lily. Lily memang sudah pintar dari kecil, dan tingkatannya diatas Gakupo._

 _Tapi karena Lily menarik perhatiannya, di pesta itu Gakupo mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, gadis itu sangat manis, auranya juga bercahaya, jujur Gakupo jatuh cinta pada Lily, dia terpikat dengan kecantikan dan senyuman Lily._

 _Mulai dari perbincangan kecil, Gakupo semakin sering menghubungi Lily lewat telepon, dia tidak bisa mengunjungi Lily ke rumahnya karena Gakupo juga memiliki kesibukan yang lain, terus belajar agar bisa memenangkan tahta selanjutnya._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba Lily menelepon Gakupo, tapi dia tidak ceria seperti biasanya, baru kali ini Gakupo mendengar tangisan seorang gadis, dan ketika mendengar tangisan Lily, hati Gakupo juga sakit._

 _Mata Gakupo membesar, alisnya tersentak naik. "Kenapa kamu menangis Lily?!" tanya Gakupo dari telefonnya._

 _Isakan tangis terdengar dari dalam telefon. "Gakupo…, malam ini aku akan pindah ke luar negeri, aku akan pindah dengan ibuku," jawab Lily._

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?!" tanya Gakupo lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya._

 _Lily hanya terisak dan berusaha menahan tangisannya. "…" Lily tidak menjawab._

 _"Apa kamu akan tetap menghubungiku…?" tanya Gakupo, hatinya sakit ketika Lily tidak menjawabnya lagi, harapannya untuk mendapatkan Lily sedikit pudar dengan diamnya Lily. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi…?" tanya Gakupo._

 _Lily tetap diam, dan Gakupo juga diam, setelah beberapa saat, Lily mulai membuka suaranya. "Mungkin…, jika tuhan memang mempertemukan kita…" jawab Lily._

 _"Tapi, kamu akan tetap datang ke pesta ulang tahun kakek tahun depan kan?" tanya Gakupo._

 _"Mungkin…" jawabnya dengan suara lirih. "Selamat tinggal." setelah itu Lily langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan menutup telefonnya._

 _Gakupo juga ikut menitikkan air mata ketika Lily memutus telefonnya. Gakupo berusaha menghubunginya lagi tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. Gakupo yakin tahun depan mereka berdua akan bertemu lagi, tapi keyakinannya itu menghianatinya, dia tidak bertemu dengan Lily, dan tahun depannya lagi, Lily juga tidak ada. Gakupo sempat bertanya kepada ayahnya kemana Lily dan ayahnya selalu menjawab, "tidak tahu, tanya pamanmu." Tapi Gakupo terlalu canggung, dia belum pernah bicara dengan pamannya sendiri._

Kursi Gakupo menghadap ke bekalang meja. Gakupo menatap fotonya yang tergantung di dinding. "Karena terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan urusan lainnya, perlahan-lahan aku mulai lupa dengannya, aku juga tidak mencari tahu tentang dirinya, juga tentang keluarganya. Aku sudah menjadi kepala sekolah sejak usiaku tujuh belas tahun, setelah lulus kuliah, ayah memberiku posisi kepala sekolah, aku sekolah akselerasi, jadi jangan kaget. Dan karena posisi ini aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Penantian yang sudah kulupakan itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, nama Lily terdaftar dalam murid baru sekolah, dan aku senang bukan main. Saat hati pertama sekolah, aku memanggil Lily keruanganku, tapi saat bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, dia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Dia menjadi dingin, senyumannya tidak sehangat yang dulu, tatapan matanya benar-benar menyakitkan, dia juga langsung menghinaku ketika aku bertemu dengannya," jelas Gakupo.

Kenangan Gakupo kembali lagi, kejadian itu adalah saat Lily menjadi murid sekolah. Kala itu Gakupo sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas murid baru. Mata fokusnya teralihkan kepada pintu yang terbuka. Matanya membesar, mulutnya menganga, tapi kemudian membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lembut.

 _Lily masuk kedalam ruangan, matanya dingin menatap sinis Gakupo. Lily berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menghadap Gakupo. Dia menaikan dagunya menatap rendah Gakupo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jadi sekolah akselerasimu hanya bisa menjadikanku seorang kepala sekolah?" tanya Lily._

 _Gakupo hanya diam, dia benar-benar terkejut, cinta pertamanya berubah menjadi orang lain. Senyumannya menghilang._

 _Lily mendegus. "Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Lily._

 _Setelah pertemuan canggung itu, Gakupo mendapatkan telefon dari ayahnya mengenai status special Lily dan satu orang murid lainnya, Yuzuki Yukari. Gakupo tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Lily, cintanya juga telah hilang karena kedinginannya._

.

Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kepalanya tegak. Gakupo memutar kursinya menghadap Ran. "Aku tidak pernah mengusik masalah keluargaku sampai tuan Rinto meminta bantuan padaku," ucap Gakupo.

Gakupo menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan untuk Rinto. Gakupo memanggil agennya, di dalam situ juga ada Mikuo, dia menyuruh mereka untuk mencari Rin Kagamine, anak dari Rinto. Dia pikir pencarian itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi tidak, dunia ini begitu kecil. Rin adalah anak tiri dari pamannya sendiri. Ibu Rin menjadi istri kedua pamannya, dalam silsilah keluarganya, hanya istri pertama yang dianggap dalam keluarga inti dan silsilah karena istri kedua merupakan hal yang tabu menurut kakeknya, meskipun anak-anaknya sendiri banyak yang memiliki istri lebih dari satu. Tapi karena kebijakan kakeknya itu, Gakupo tidak menyadari kalau anak dari pengawal pribadinya adalah anak tiri dari pamannya sendiri. Lagipula istri kedua ataupun anak-anaknya tidak pernah dihadirkan dalam pesta keluarga di rumah inti.

.

"Paman memasukkan Rin ke sekolah yang sama dengan Lily, mungkin paman ingin kedua anaknya itu akur, tapi ternyata salah," ucap Gakupo.

"Ayahku tidak memiliki istri lain, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti perasaan Lily, tapi aku akin Lily mungkin cemburu karena ayahnya berbagi kasih sayang kepada anak orang lain, apalagi anak itu adalah salah satu pelayan," ucap Gakupo.

Gakupo mengistirahatkan dagunya pada tautan tangannya. "Semenjak kedatangan Rin, Lily sering menindas Lily, tapi tidak dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menindas Rin, aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Lily, tapi Lily adalah ancaman bagi diriku juga, dan bagi ayahku juga, semua keluarga tahu kemampuan Lily, dan banyak juga anggota keluarga yang menggunakannya untuk menjatuhkan ayah setelah Lily kembali ke negara ini," jelas Gakupo.

Len mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa ceritamu seperti drama _sih_ paman…" ucap Len.

Gakupo memegang tangan-tangan kursi. "Tapi begitulah ceritanya…, aku mana bisa mengelak kalau takdirnya sudah begini," ucap Gakupo. Gakupo menjatuhkan punggungnya pada kursinya.

.

Len masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil cekikikan merasa lucu dengan cerita drama dari Gakupo. Tapi pikirannya melayang pada penindasan yang terjadi pada Rin. Penindasan dapat terjadi kapan saja, dan dimana saja dan oleh sebab apapun. Len sendiri pernah ditindas karena dia miskin. Saat ini, Rin ditindas karena menjadi saudara angkat Lily. Di kota ini, penindasan bukan lagi hal yang tabu atau hal yang langka, meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak boleh terjadi. Len menutup pintu asramanya dan duduk di sisi kasurnya.

Setelah mendengar cerita Gakupo, Len terus berfikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk melindungi Rin. Tapi kalau sudah begini jadinya mungkin dia akan menjadi target yang baru, target penindasan yang baru, tapi selama hal itu bisa melindungi Rin juga dia akan melakukannya. "Tapi kenapa aku begitu ingin melindungi Rin ya…?" tanya Len sambil menghemparkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Dia memiringkan badannya.

Setelah kembali dari ruangan Gakupo, Meiko menghukumnya untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah dan asrama, dan tidak mengijinkannya ikut dalam pelajaran selama satu hari penuh.

Dia merebahkan badannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Kenapa aku begitu memperdulikan Rin? Meskipun Gakupo bilang dia kembaranku, aku kan belum begitu mengenalnya, tanpa kusadari aku malah membuat masalah pada diriku sendiri," ucap Len sambil memegang dahinya.

Ingatan Len melayang pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Len menutup matanya dan bayangan ayahnya dan dirinya yang masih kecil menjadi tampak lebih jelas.

 _Mereka sedang duduk di meja makan menyantap makan malam. Len menaruh sumpitnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi mangkuk. "Ayah, temanku baru saja memiliki adik perempuan…, apa aku juga bisa memiliki adik?" tanya Len kecil sambil memegang tangan ayahnya yang masih tertutupi dengan sarung tangan putih, ayahnya baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya._

 _Ayahnya tertegun, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak bicara. Rinto kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Maaf… ayah tidak bisa memberikan itu kepadamu…" jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut Len kecil._

Len membuka matanya dan bayangan akan ayah dna kenangan masa kecilnya menghilang seketika, pandangannya terfokua pada langit-langit. "Heh, mungkin aku melakukan ini secara naluri, dulu aku kan ingin memiliki adik," ucap Len sambil menyeringai. "Iya…, dia adikku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki," gumam Len sambil menatap langit-langit, ia mengacungkan tangannya seperti ingin meraih lampu yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya.

Bayangan wajah Gakupo muncul dalam kepalanya, suaranya perlahan-lahan mengulang-ngulang di otak Len. Dia seperti mendengar rekaman langsung ditelinganya. "Tahun lalu ada anak yang dikeluarkan karena dia memiliki masalah dengan Lily, mau tidak mau aku mengikuti Lily untuk mengeluarkan anak itu, tapi aku heran, Lily tidak pernah memintaku untuk mengeluarkan Rin," ucap Gakupo.

Len menjatuhkan tangannya. "Aku harus memikirkan cara yang cerdik," gumamnya.

Suara _kriek_ mengagetkan Len, membuatnya melirik ke arah pintu. Len kembali menekan otot-otot pita suaranya dan berubah menjadi Ran. Miku membuka pintu kamarnya. Hari memang sudah sore, sudah waktunya murid-murid pulang sekolah. Ran langsung bangun dari kasurnya, duduk di sisi kasur.

Tapi Miku terlihat berbeda. Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Dia menaruh tasnya dia atas kasurnya. Matanya berusaha menghindari Ran.

Mulut Ran yang terbuka untuk menyapa Miku langsung membungkam. Dia ingat dengan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Ran belum menemui Miku ataupun Rin setelah mendapat hukuman dari Meiko. Ran mempelajari gerak-gerik Miku yang kaku. Matanya menatap dingin, dia tak ingin menatap Miku, tapi matanya tidak mau berpindah.

Miku menatap kebawah kemudian menaruh kepalan tangannya. Miku menoleh pada Ran. Matanya basah seakan dia menahan air mata, bibirnya bergetar. "Maafkan aku…" ucapnya. Ujung-ujung matanya menitikan air mata, membuka jalur air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

A.N

Terima kasih kepada kierekun yang sudah mereview fic ini, terimakasih banyak! sebenarnya saya salahsatu fans anda, tapi karena saya sider, jadi saya mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya :'), aku ga begitu bisa menulis review, dan kadang suka bingung mau nulis apa meskipun aku suka banget *plak!, dan terimakasih kepada pembaca-pembaca lainnya, jujur saya suka cek viewer dan langsung semangat pas tau viewernya ningkat :'3 *ehkokmalah curhat

untuk chapter ini emang panjang, itu sebenernya ga sengaja, emang udah dikonsep satu chapter tuh ceritanya segitu :'3 tapi kok setelah abis nulis kok panjang ya? ga imbang sama chapter sebelumnya :'3 tapi apalah dikata, kalau dipisah-pisah di chapter selanjutnya saya sendiri ngerasa kurang sreg :'0, udah gitu pingin nyelipin humor-humor dikit, tapi kok ga kepikiran ya, jadi kayak serius banget ini chapter :'D, udah ah segitu aja

hope you all like it


	4. Miku's Secret

_It's Only My Secret – Miku's Secret_

Miku duduk di ranjangnya, ia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Miku tidak mau melihat Ran, begitu juga dengan Ran. Mereka saling membuang muka, mungkin mereka kesal atau malu, merasa mengkhianati dan merasa dikhianati.

Tapi Ran sedikit berat untuk mendiamkannya, perasaan sukanya mendorong Ran untuk berfikir lebih dalam mengenai tingkah Miku. Dia memang kesal karena sikap Miku pada Rin, tapi dia tidak bisa menilai orang hanya karena satu atau dua kesalahannya. Dia 'kan baru dua hari mengenal Miku, mungkin Miku memiliki alasan sendiri. Tsetelah Ran pikir-pikir, saat hari pertama Rin juga selalu sendirian. Miku bahkan hanya menyapa Ran, bukan Rin. Tapi saat di asrama Rin dan Miku kelihatan seperti teman baik.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf?" tanya Ran. Ran masih membelakangi Miku, dia tidak menatap wajahnya, melirik pun tidak meskipun dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin menatapnya.

Miku tidak menjawab. Dia menggaruk-garuk buku-buku tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Kamu pasti cuman mau melindungi diri sendiri bukan? Makanya tadi kamu tidak membela Rin," balas Ran. Ran mungkin sudah kebal dengan hal-hal yang berbau penindasan atau pengucilan, karena dia sendiri juga pernah mengalaminya, dia juga pasti sudah tidak asing dengan pengkhianatan teman-temannya dulu, mungkin itu salah satu faktor kenapa Len suka berfikir hal-hal yang yang negatif, hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

"Iya, kamu benar Ran," jawab Miku. Kali ini Ran menoleh setelah mendegar jawaban Miku. Dia terkejut karena Miku langsung mengakui kesalahannya, selama ini teman-temannya hanya meminta maaf kemudian menyangkal semua yang dikatakan Len.

"Aku memang melindungi diriku sendiri, karena aku juga pernah menjadi bahan tindasan IA," jawab Miku. Ran kemudian mendatangi Miku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"IA adalah teman SMP-ku, aku bukanlah anak yang menonjol di sekolah jadi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan IA. Tapi aku tahu kalau IA suka menindas orang lain, dia pernah mendapat peringatan untuk dikeluarkan tapi setelah ayahnya datang ke sekolah tak pernah sekalipun guru menyingung masalah peringatan itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan bertemu dengan IA di sekolah ini, lebih parahnya lagi aku sekelas dengannya, awalnya dia suka menindasku karena dia tahu aku bukan anak yang normal. Tapi setelah dia berteman dengan kakak kelas yang bernama Lily itu, dia tidak menindasku lagi, melainkan menindas Rin. Awalnya aku berteman baik dengan Rin, tapi ketika IA menindas Rin dan aku mau membantunya, IA mengancam akan menbocorkan rahasiaku, jadi aku tidak membantu Rin sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, terlebih lagi ketika melihat Gumi membela Rin, dan sekarang anak yang baru mengenal Rin juga membelanya. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri," ucap Miku, dia hanya menunduk, tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Ran bisa melihat kalau Miku menahan air mata itu. Mata Miku basah dan berkaca-kaca. Ah, si pemilik mata zamrud itu menggetarkan hati Ran.

" _Yang kuat yang menang,"_ Ran teringat kalimat Gakupo. Mungkin begitulah perasaan teman-temannya yang pernah meninggalkannya. Mereka hanya takut dirinya celaka dan mengorbankan orang lain, tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia berusaha mengesampingkan perasaannya, berusaha agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosinya yang tak tega melihat Miku. "Kamu egois ya, Miku," ucap Ran. Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ran.

"Kamu hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, hanya memikirkan cara agar dirimu bisa selamat dengan mengorbankan orang lain," lanjut Ran. Miku hanya tersentak diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena yang Ran katakan itu benar. "Kalau kamu memang malu dan merasa bersalah, seharusnya kamu melindungi temanmu dengan kekuatanmu. Kalau kamu hanya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, kamu tidaklah lebih dari seorang pengkhianat, benalu, hanya ingin senangnya saja. Saat susah, kamu meninggalkan teman yang membutuhkanmu," ucap Ran dan Miku langsung terisak-isak, dia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak meminta maaf.

Setelah tangisan Miku reda, Miku meminta Ran ikut menemui kamar Rin. Kamar Rin berada tiga kamar dari kamar Miku dan Ran, kamar nomor seratus tujuh belas. Ran mengetuk pintu kamar Rin dan Gumi membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Melihat Rin ada di dalam kamar Miku langsung berlari menuju Rin dan memeluknya. Miku meminta maaf kepada Rin dan berteriak akan menjaga Rin meskipun harus mengorbankan harga dirinya. Dan Rin hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miku. Melihat pemandangan itu Ran jadi teringat mendiang ayahnya, senyumannya lembut seperti ayahnya. Rin 'kan memang anak ayahnya, saudara kembarnya. Di hatinya timbul perasaan hangat, perasaan saat Len berada di dekat ayahnya. Begitulah rasanya dekat dengan keluarga.

.

"Kamu tadi hebat… memukul IA, aku saja yang ingin memukulnya tidak bisa," ucap Rin sambil duduk di sofa kamarnya. Gumi dan Miku pergi untuk membeli cemilan di toko swalayan sekolah. Jadi mereka duduk berdua.

Rin hanya berdua dengan Ran, Ran ingin sekali muncul di hadapan Rin sebagai Len, tapi ini kan baru dua hari mereka bertemu, Len harus sabar, pasti nanti akan datang waktunya dimana Ran membongkar rahasianya didepan Rin.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, di sekolahku yang dulu, perkelahiannya lebih parah dari pada itu," jawab Ran dengan sangat spontan dan dia lupa kalau dia Ran, bukan Len.

Mata Rin membukat seraya dia memegang tangan Ran, menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Kamu suka berkelahi?!" pekik Rin.

Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…, aku hanya melihat anak laki-laki yang suka berkelahi di lapangan sekolah karena berebut lapangan, ahahah… jadi itu makanan sehari-hari bagiku," jawab Ran, hampir saja.

"Oooh…" Rin menatapnya datar dan melepaskan tangan Ran. "Ran, bagaimana dengan kehidupan kota? Apa kamu sering jalan-jalan ke kota? Kamu datang dari kota seberang kan? Apa kotanya besar?" tanya Rin, ini sedikit sulit untuk Ran jawab, karena semua data diri mengenai Ran Shizuku adalah palsu.

Ran menatap heran. Bagaimana orang yang statusnya di atasnya menanyakan hal yang sangat umum untuk kalangan statusnya sendiri. Ran memang jarang ke kota besar kecuali untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan tambahan, jadi dia tidak begitu banyak mengetahujnya. "I-iya begitulah, kota biasa, ramai, dan… ramai…, aku tidak begitu sering jalan-jalan, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan di sekolah, tapi terkadang teman-teman mengajakku bermain, hahaha," jawab Ran sambil menyeringai kaku.

Mata Rin berninar-binar, aura pancarannya menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang begitu mendalam. "Hmmm… apa jalan-jalan di kota itu asik?" Tapi kemudian pancaran itu menghilang, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih. "Ibuku selalu melarangku keluar selain sekolah setelah aku sakit, ayah juga sama-sama melangku keluar selain sekolah, jadi aku hanya bisa didalam rumah saja, tapi tinggal diasrama ini membuatku senang juga, aku bisa pergi dari rumah, yah meskipun pada akhirnya aku hanya diam di kamar asrama, tapi setidaknya aku punya teman lain selain ayah dan ibu," ujar Rin. Dia memaksakan membentuk senyuman, dirinya tampak begitu lemah dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ran menoleh kepada Rin, menatapnya khawatir. "Memangnya kamu sakit apa…?" tanya Ran, mungkinkah penyakit yang sama dengan ayah, pikirnya.

Rin menghela nafasnya, kemudian menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk jarinya. "Hanya sesak nafas, asma…" jawab Rin.

Rin kemudian bertanya lagi pada Ran bagaimana suasana kota dan tempat mana saja yang pernah Ran kunjungi, dan kali ini Ran menjawab berdasarkan pelangaman dari Len, Len sangat ingin berbagi ceritanya pada Rin, meskipun dalam wujud Ran. Dia menceritakan tempat-tempat dimana dia suka bekerja paruh waktu, tempat-tempat ayahnya membawanya pergi saat liburan musim panas, juga taman-taman dimana Len suka bertengkar dengan teman-teman sekolah lamanya, dia juga menceritakan komplek tempat tinggalnya. Rin menjadi sangat penasaran setelah mendengar cerita Ran, tapi sayangnya Miku dan Gumi telat datang jadi Ran mengurungkan niatnya untuk cerita lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

Meskipun baru dua hari bertemu Rin, tapi Len sudah merasakan kehangatan yang sama ketika ia bersama ayahnya, padahal dia pun tidak seharian dengan Rin, mungkin karena hubungan sedarah, makanya hati mereka berdua cepat menyatu. Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia merasa hangat ketika berada di dekat Ran.

Rin tersenyum kemudian menatap langit-langit. "Padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu. Belum ada seminggu aku bertemu dengan Ran, tapi Ran membuatku sangat bahagia dan juga tenang," ucap Rin pada Ran. Ran hanya tersenyum.

.

Musim gugur akhirnya datang juga setelah kejadian kemarin. Saat Ran kembali ke sekolah, dia menjadi sasaran penindasan baru. Gossip, tong sampah, disiram air, dihajar oleh sekawanan anak perempuan, dan juga di ejek menjadi makanannya. Tapi Ran tidak menanggapi serius semua penindasan tersebut, Ran juga tidak melawan, tapi karena itu penindasan terhadap Rin sedikit berkurang karena kehadiran Ran. Benar saja, IA memang salah satu yang berpengaruh di sekolah. Setiap selesai sarapan pasti saja IA mengata-ngatainya, tapi untuk kuping Ran sudah tebal karena pengalaman Len.

Miku juga tidak membela Ran karena Ran bilang Miku tidak perlu terlibat dengan penindasannya. Gumi pun demikian, Gumi tidak mau melihat temannya tertindas, tapi Ran menolak bantuan Gumi. Hanya Gumi satu-satunya anak yang tidak ditindas, karena semua orang tahu kalau kekuatan Gumi setara dengan kekuatan Lily.

Saat orang-orang menindasnya Ran tidak membalas mereka, karena Ran sedang berfikir cara cerdik untuk membungkam IA dan membalas penindasan yang terjadi pada Rin. Dia tidak boleh terburu-buru.

Dua minggu berlalu, daun-daun sudah semakin coklat dan angin sudah semakin dingin. Ran masih belum bisa memikirkan cara jitu untuk menghentikan mereka. Untunglah Ran kebal dengan penindasan, jadi dia tidak begitu terganggu.

Lama kelamaan para penindas itu mulai bosan karena Ran terlihat santai dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali, dia benar-benar kuat. Karena itu pun, penindasan terhadap Rin mulai terjadi.

"Mereka kembali menganggu Rin… hah aku harus cepat bertindak," gumam Ran.

Suara hentakan _d_ _rap drap drap_ terdengar di telinganya. Ran mendengar suara orang berlari, suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tapi Ran tidak menoleh karena dia sedang fokus berfikir. Tiba-tiba Miku menggebrak meja Ran. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, bulir keringat mengucur dari dahi mulus Miku, matanya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya begitu lirih memanggil Ran.

Miku menyambar tangan Ran. "Rin… Rin…, dia pingsan!" pekik Miku, mendengar itu murid-murid penindas hanya menyeringai.

Mata Ran membesar, jantungnya terasa berhenti sejenak, kemudian berdetak kembali dengan cepat. Tangannya memegangi bahu Miku, dia berlari keluar kelas, kemudian Miku mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Lihatlah, anak pungut itu sekarang memiliki pelindung. Aku jadi semakin kesal dengannya. Tapi kak Lily kelihatannya belum memberi perintah apa-apa untuk melawan Ran," ucap IA sambil menyeringai dan melipat tangannya.

.

Seorang guru laki-laki bersurai merah menyeringai kemudian terkekeh. Dia begitu geli melihat ekspresi Miku, Ran, dan Gumi yang begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Rin. Tubuh guru itu tinggi dan dia termasuk kategori tampan, guru itu juga banyak penggemarnya seperti Mikuo dan juga Fukase, guru Ars panggilannya.

Ran berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa guru tertawa?!" pekik Ran, dia ingin menghajar Ars karena tertawa, tapi dia adalah guru.

Ars tertawa terbahak-bahak memeluk perutnya. "Kalian ini berlebihan, ahahaha!" jawab Ars.

Ran mengangkat tangannya menunjuk Ars kemudian mengepalnya. "Ha-hah?" tanya Ran. Nafasnya masih tersengah-sengal karena tadi dia langsung merebut Rin yang digendong oleh Gumi, dan berlari menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan.

Ars menghentikan tawanya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Dia ini cuman datang bulang, mungkin karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, dia jadi pingsan," jawab Ars sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya dan satunya lagi menunjuk pada Rin yang sedang terbaring di kasur.

Rin tersadar dari pingsannya dan langsung bangun. Ran mendekati Rin dan menyuruhnya kembali membaringkan badannya dan bilang akan menjaga Rin, menunggu sampai Rin merasa lebih baikan.

Ars memerhatikan mereka berdua. Ars sedikit terkejut dengan kemiripan wajah Rin dan Ran. Dia memerhatikan dengan serius kemiripan wajah mereka berdua, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan sosok anak kecil pada Ran. Ars lansung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan anak kecil itu muncul.

Bel pul berbunyi. Ars tidak sempat menyampaikan pendapatnya soal kemiripan wajah Rin dan Ran, karena mereka langsung pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

T _api mungkin kemiripan wajah mereka hanya kebetulan, nama belakang mereka berbeda, Shizuku dan Kagamine. Di dunia ini kan banyak orang yang wajahnya mirip meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, mungkin kasus itu juga terjadi pada Rin dan Ran,_ pikir Ars.

.

Hari ini dia kembali datang ke ruangan Gakupo karena Gakupo menyuruhnya datang lewat pesan singkat telefon. Setelah bel pulang sekolah Ran segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Ran duduk di sofa ruangan Gakupo, tidak menghiraukan ocehan panjang lebar Gakupo yang entah apa itu intinya. Pikirannya pada melayang pada Ars. _Aku seperti pernah melihat laki-laki seperti guru Ars, tapi dimana dan kapan ya?_ pikir Len.

Gakupo berjalan mendekati Len. "Jadi kamu mengerti Len? Itulah misi tambahanmu," ujar Gakupo, dia berdiri didepan Len yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Gakupo menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata Len.

Len mengedipkan matanya, kesadarannya telah kembali setelah ia melamuni Ars. Sejak kapan Gakupo ada di depannya?, pikir Len. Dia terlalu fokus dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengenai Rin juga sosok guru Ars yang sepertinya penah ia lihat. "Hah? Paman bicara denganku?" tanya Len, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, Len melihat alis Gakupo yang naik kemudian kedua alis itu bertemu.

Gakupo melipat tangannya. "Jadi, dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Lem menfangkat bahunya. "Hah? Memang dari paman cerita apa?" tanya Len.

Gakupo kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya, kemudian dia mengeluar tiga lembar foto. Foto-foto itu adalah foto Len yang memakai pakaian dalam berenda perempuan, meskipun dalam wujud Ran, wajah Len langsung memerah. Len langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berusaha merebut foto itu dari tangan Gakupo. Tapi sayangnya Len lebih pendek dari pada Gakupo, meskipun sedikit lebih pendek dari Mikuo, tapi tetap saja Len kalah dengan tinggi Gakupo.

Len memohon kepada Gakupo agar dia memberikan foto tersebut tapi Gakupo terus menolaknya dengan beralasan dia akan menyebarkan foto-foto tersebut ke sekolah khusus laki-laki, karena Len tidak mendengarkan cerita Gakupo.

Len terus mendorong Gakupo sambil berusaha merebut foto tersebut dari Gakupo. Mereka berdua terpojokan oleh meja kerja Gakupo. Len terus mendesak Gakupo tapi Gakupo juga tetap menahan Len, meskipun tubuhnya tinggi tapi ternyata Gakupo kalah dalam hal stamina. Gakupo tidak bisa melawan Len yang terus mendorongnya. Dia tak bisa mendorong Len balik, tapi berkat badan tingginya Len tidak bisa merebut foto itu dengan mudah.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke ruangan Gakupo. Pintu yang tak terkunci itu mengeluarkan bunyi _k_ _riet_ saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Permisi, saya mau-" Luka masuk ke dalam ruangan Gakupo yang tidak terkunci, karena Mikuo sedang tidak ada di dalam ruangan, jadi tidak ada yang menjaga pintu.

Mendengar ada orang yang masuk, mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke pintu. Wajah Luka sangat merah, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya. Melihat wajah Luka yang memerah, Len kembali menoleh kepada Gakupo. Sadar dengan posisinya yang memojokkan Gakupo, Len langsung melepaskan Gakupo, wajahnya juga memerah. Posisi itu benar-benar menunjukkan seperti Ran sedang menggoda Gakupo.

"Lu-Luka!" pekik Ran, melihat Gakupo yang tercengang karena kedatangan Luka, Len berusaha menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil fotonya. Len mengambil foto itu kemudian bergegas memasukannya kedalam saku seragamnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, permisi!" ucap Luka dan dia berbalik, Gakupo langsung berteriak jangan pergi, dan Luka hanya diam saja.

"I-itu pasti berkas-berkas OSIS bukan?" tanya Gakupo. Gakupo menyikut Ran agar menjauh darinya.

"I-iya." Luka berbalik menghadap Gakupo. Gakupo mendekati Luka dan mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di tangan Luka.

Luka membungkuk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Luka. Kemudian Ran menghampiri Luka dan bilang kalau dia akan ikut Luka pergi, tapi Gakupo langsung menahan Ran dengan memegang bahu kanan Ran.

Mata Gakupo seperti berbicara, _Aku masih belum selesai denganmu Len,_ mata Gakupo menatap tajam Len. Sementara Len hanya berkeringat sambil menyengir-nyengir.

Len mengangguk pelan. _Iya akan aku lakukan…_ Len pun melakukan telepati dengan Gakupo.

"Pergi sana," ucap Gakupo, dia pun melepas bahu Len, sepertinya telepati mereka berdua benar-benar bekerja.

Len menyipitkan matanya pada Gakupo, berfikir kalau hal yang baru mereka lakukan itu benar-benar gila. _Paman itu kenapa sih? Memang dia ingin aku melakukan apa? Tapi ya sudahlah, aku sudah mendapatkan fotonya_ , pikir Len.

Ran dan Luka keluar dari ruangan Gakupo. Ran bertanya pada Luka apa dia akan pergi ke asrama atau pergi ke tempat lain, dan Luka menjawab kalau dia akan kembali ke asrama.

Selama perjalanan menuju asrama Luka hanya diam, Ran menjadi canggung dengan diamnya Luka, apalagi setelah yang dilihat Luka di ruangan Gakupo tadi, kesannya seperti Ran wanita penggoda. Tapi, Ran juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis bersurai pink ini, dia baru sekali bertemu dengan Luka, setelah kejadian pesta piyama, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Luka lagi. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luka, jadi dia benar-benar tidak memiliki ide untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan dengan Luka.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kepala sekolah?" tanya Luka, saat Ran menoleh, Luka membuang mukanya sehingga tidak bisa melihat air muka Luka.

Ran memutar matanya ke atas bawah. "Pama… ma-maksudku kepala sekolah… dia… dia adalah kenalanku, kedua ayah kami berteman, jadi… ya kita berteman," jawab Ran sambil cekikikan ragu. Ini memang bukan jawaban yang bagus, kelihatan sekali kalau jawaban itu dibuat-buat, dia harus mempersiapkan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan Luka berikutnya.

Luka melemaskan bahunya. "Oh…" ucap Luka. Dia hanya diam, mengangguk, dia juga tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, mungkin dia percaya dengan jawaban Ran, mungkin juga tidak.

Dan kecanggungan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah insiden di dalam ruangan Gakupo. Ran belum kembali ke ruangan Gakupo karena dia sibuk melindungi Rin dari gangguan IA dan teman-teman kelasnya yang lain.

Kali ini mereka menjahili Rin dengan melempari Rin, Miku, dan Ran dengan sampah. Mereka melempar isi tong sampah kepada mereka bertiga ketika mereka bertiga turun dari tangga lantai dua. Sampahnya berisi sisa-sisa makanan, sehingga membuat mereka bertiga berbau busuk.

"Aaah! Kalian semua keterlaluan! Memangnya kita ini sampah?!" teriak Ran yang geram. Ran membersihkan sampah-sampah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

IA menaikan dagunya kemudian mengangkat tangannya, telapak tangannya terbuka ke atas. "Ya kalian kan memang salah satunya, Rin anak pungut, Miku abnormal, dan Ran si penggoda," ucap IA.

Ran menghempaskan tangannya kebawah, memukul udara. "Hah?! Apa maksudmu penggoda?! Memangnya siapa yang aku goda hah?! Jangan menyebarkan gossip!" ujar Ran sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada IA, tapi IA hanya menyeringai.

IA kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya, kemudian satu telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Ran. "Jangan pikir kami semua tidak tahu, kamu itu beberapa kali keluar masuk ruangan kepala sekolah, dan Mikuo juga pernah mengantarkan buku padamu," jawab IA.

Ran melongo dengan jawaban IA. _Jadi aku difitnah wanita penggoda hanya karena dua alasan itu? alasan macam apa itu?_ , Ran pikir. "Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? aku kan murid baru! Sudah wajar kalau aku sering ke ruang kepala sekolah! Aku yakin! Kamu cemburu karena Mikuo perhatian padaku bukan?!" teriak Ran sambil menunjuk-nunjuk IA dan menggertakkan giginya. _Padahal Mikuo cuman muncul sekali, tapi bisa bikin repot gini_ , pikir Len.

IA tersentak dan wajahnya memerah. "Eukh… iya! Aku memang cemburu!" jawab IA, dia blak-blakan juga menjawab pertanyan itu. IA menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghentakkan kakinya

"Tapi kamu sering ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah pulang sekolah! Lagi pula kepala sekolah kita kan bukan kakek-kakek, kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana bukan?! Ah iya jangan-jangan aku menjual dirimu agar kamu bisa sekolah di sini," ujar IA.

"Haaa?! Apa-apaan itu! maksudmu aku menjual diriku kepada kepala sekolah?! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Ran kali ini benar-benar kesal dengan tuduhan IA, apalagi tuduhannya itu merendahkan harga dirinya. Terlebih lagi Ran itu laki-laki, jadi sebuah imajinasi yang sangat buruk langsung terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Ran adalah temannya kepala sekolah, jadi kamu tidak usah menyebarkan gosip," seru seorang gadis dari tangga. Seruan gadis itu membela Ran, karena suaranya sangat lantang mereka semua langsung menoleh ke belakang Ran, Rin dan Miku. Gadis yang memmbela Ran itu adalah Luka, Luka dengan kacamatanya terlihat anggun dan cantik, di tangannya juga terdapat _arm band_ penanda anggota OSIS sekolah.

"Cih, keamanan datang. Ayo kita pergi, sekarang ini kamu selamat Ran, tapi lihat saja nanti," ucap IA, dia pun pergi dengan teman-temannya tapi Ran berteriak memanggil IA, gadis bersurai pirang terang itu pun berbalik.

"Tunggu saja!, lihatlah pembalasanku!, aku akan membalasmu!, dan juga Lily!" teriak Ran dengan api kemarahan yang menyala-nyala di matanya.

"Heh, aku dengan senang hati menunggu pembalasan itu, tapi berdoalah, karena kamu tidak akan bertahan lama di sekolah ini," balas IA menyeringai kemudian kembali pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Ran menoleh pada Luka. "Waw, terima kasih Luka, kalau kamu tidak datang, mungkin ini semua belum berakhir," ucap Ran.

Luka hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memegang bahu Ran. "Aku melakukan ini demi keamanan sekolah," balas Luka.

Miku kemudian bercerita kalau Luka adalah anggota OSIS yang bertugas dibagian keamanan sekolah, tapi sayangnya karena OSIS sendiri ada dibawah Lily, jadi Luka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia hanya bisa menertibkan penindasan jika disitu tidak ada Lily atau Yukari. Mengingat posisi Lily di sekolah, Luka juga mencari aman, demi posisinya dan juga sekolahnya.

Ran membersihkan sampah dari tubuhnya. "Ran, hentikan…, jauhi saja aku, kamu jadi ikut-ikutan tertindas. Padahal 'kan sewaktu Ran pertama masuk sekolah, banyak yang menyukai Ran," ujar Rin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ran tidak dapat melihat air muka Rin, tapi Ran tahu, Rin pasti kacau. Dia pasti menahan tangisan yang akan keluar dari matanya, dia tau tahu Rin berusaha untuk melindungi Ran dengan caranya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin Ran pindah sekolah…" ucap Rin. "Dulu ada anak yang menentang mereka…, dan dia tiba-tiba keluar dari sekolah…, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Ran…," ucapnya lagi sambil meremas-remas roknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ran teringat akan peringatan Gakupo, peringatan bahwa ada seorang murid yang keluar karena berurusan dengan Lily atau anak pendiri sekolah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Rin," jawab Ran. Ran memegang tangan Rin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat tangisan Rin. Ran benar, Rin menangis, air mukanya benar-benar buruk, matanya banjir. Ran pun mengusap pipi Rin. Dia juga menggunakan tangannya itu untuk mengusap air mata Rin, "Jangan menangis," ucapnya. Ran mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin, membuat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Rin sedikit kaget, mungkin ini pertama kali baginya ada teman yang mengusap air matanya dengan lembut, Rin berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku juga Rin! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" ucap Miku sambil merangkul bahu Rin dan mengusap-usapnya agar Rin tenang, air muka Miku juga sama buruknya, dia juga menahan tangisannya."Maafkan aku, dulu aku pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian…" ucap Miku, Miku yang berusaha menahan air matanya itu kemudian tak kuasa menahannya lagi, dia pun ikut menangis dengan Rin.

Luka hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua menangis, kemudian Ran kembali berdiri tegak dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Rin. Ran menoleh pada Luka yang hanya diam. Luka terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" pekik Ran sambil memicingkan matanya pada Luka.

Luka membuang mukanya dan wajahnya memerah, kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap mata Rin. "Maaf, aku sering menutup mata dengan masalahmu Rin…, melihat Ran tadi aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri…" ucap Luka. Luka kemudian mengelus kepala Rin. Semua orang di sekolah tahu posisi Rin disekolah, mungkin mereka yang ingin membela Rin juga berfikir dua kali demi menyelamatkan posisi mereka sendiri, termasuk Luka.

Meskipun mereka dikelilingi bau busuk, tapi pemandangan ini menciptakan sedikit kehatangan pada hati Len. Dia memiliki kenangan yang buruk dengan teman-temannya yang dulu, jadi ketika melihat Miku dan Luka yang mengakui kesalahan dan keegoisan mereka, hal itu sedikit membuat Len lega dan senang. Rin adalah tanggung jawabnya, dia telah berjanji, dan dia harus menepati janji untuk melindungi Rin. Perlahan-lahan Ran juga merasa sayang pada Rin, dan menganggap kalai Rin berharga untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau kita diam di sini terus, nanti malah mengundang orang lain, lebih baik kita pulang dan membersihkan diri," ucap Ran sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan membersihkan sampah dari rambut dan bajunya.

"Benar juga, kalian bau," gumaman Luka membuat Rin dan Miku langsung berhenti menangis, mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke Luka, kata-kata yang jitu pikir Len. Luka memiringkan kepanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membuka telapak tangannya keatas. "Aku benar kan?" tanya Luka.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Ran hanya berbaring di kasurnya. Sementara Miku masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Rambunya sangat panjang dan tebal, jadi membutuhkan sedikit banyak waktu untuk mengeringkan semua rambutnya.

Suara pengering rambut menghalangi suara-suara dari televise. Ran merebahkan badannya sementara Miku mengeringkan rambutnya. Kalau Miku tidak mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum tidur, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin karena rambutnya yang basah dan juga karena angin musim gugur yang dingin.

Suara bising dari pengering rambut membuatnya heran, dia tidak pernah menggunakan pengering ramut karena rambutnya yang cepat kering. "Aku heran, kenapa rambutmu panjang sekali, apa tidak repot?" tanya Ran yang bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk di samping kasurnya, menggantungkan kakinya sambil memperhatikan Miku.

Miku mengangkat kepalanta ke atas, menatap langit-langit kemudian menoleh pada Ran. "Hmmm, tidak, dari kecil rambutku memang panjang, jadi aku merasa sayang untuk memotongnya," jawab Miku yang duduk di meja rias.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanya Ran, _ah sekali-kali mengambil kesempatan tidak masalah kan?_. Tapi kemudian semua ingatannya saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini membuatnya sadar dan merasa bersalah, _tapi sepertinya aku sudah sering mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan semenjak sekolah di sini._ Ran tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya meskipun hatinya berdebar dan bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Miku menunduk miring sambil memegang rambutnya. "Boleh, kalau tidak keberatan," ucap Miku dengan pelan kemudian dia hanya diam dengan sedikit rona merah pada pipinya.

Ran beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekati Miku. Dia mengambil pengering rambut yang ada di tangan Miku. Ran memegang rambut Miku, rambutnya sangat halus. Ran harus menahan diri, di sini dirinya adalah Ran, bukan Len. Tapi Ran tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipinya, dan semua itu terlihat jelas pada cermin meja rias.

Ran menyisir rambut Miku dengan jari-jemarinya. "Rambutmu halus…" gumam Ran, keduanya saling membuang muka dari cermin, tapi saling melirik satu sama lain melihat rona merah di pipi mereka. Ran melepaskan rambut Miku dan mengayun tubuhnya kebelakang. "Ma-maaf, hanya saja rambut ini membuatku sedikit iri, aku jadi malu," ucap Ran, mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil menyangkal dirinya yang memang tersipu dengan rambut halus Miku.

Ran kemudian mengeringkan rambut Miku sambil berusaha menahan agar debaran jantungnya tidak semakin cepat dan keras.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut Miku, Ran kembali ke kasurnya sementara Miku menyisir rambutnya. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Miku juga duduk di kasurnya sendiri dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia mematikan tv dengan remot yang ada di meja pojokan, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Ran kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Meskipun masih belum terlalu malam tapi sepertinya mereka berdua ngantuk karena banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Selamat tidur, Ran," ucap Miku.

"Selamat tidur," jawab Ran.

Miku kemudian berputar membelakangi Ran. Ran membaringkan badannya sambil memeluk guling. Tapi kemudian dia merebahkan badannya terlentang dan melipat tangannya kebelakang untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Setiap malam atau saat dia sendiri dan juga bersama Gakupo, peran Ran menghilang, dan Len bangun.

" _Tahun lalu ada anak yang dikeluarkan karena dia memiliki masalah dengan Lily," bayangan Gakupo menatapnya serius,_ " _Dulu ada anak yang menentang mereka…, dan dia tiba-tiba keluar dari sekolah…" Bayangan Gakupo kemudian menghilang._

 _Gumi memiliki kekuatan bela diri yang setara dengan Lily._ _Luka adalah keamanan, tapi tidak berani bertindak jika ada Lily._ Len terus menerus mengingat-ngingat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Lily, karena sumber masalah bagi Rin adalah Lily, saudara tirinya, sekaligus anggota keluarga majikan ayah Len. _Jika aku memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Lily, aku bisa selamat dari pembulian seperti Gumi, tapi melihat kekuatan Gumi saat perang bantal waktu itu…, aku rasa aku masih kalah dari Gumi, meskipun aku seorang anak laki-laki. Payahnya aku, kalah dari perempuan_ , pikir Len.

Jika Len menggunakan kekerasan pada Lily, kemungkinan besar dirinya akan kalah, lemparan bantal Gumi saja sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Gumi itu kuat. Apalagi murid-murid lainnya bilang kalau Gumi dan Lily memiliki kekuatan yang setara, jadi ancaman kekerasan itu hanya akan membuatnya babak belur. Lagipula kalau nantinya ketahuan Len adalah laki-laki, masalahnya akan semakin gawat.

Tahun lalu ada anak yang keluar karena Lily. Lily memegang hampir setengah kekuasaan di sekolah ini. Gakupo bilang dia adalah aset perusahaan dan aset mengaja nama sekolah dengan prestasinya.

 _Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menang melawan Lily?_ Len menatap langit-langit, melipat satu tangannya kebelakang kepala. Otaknya terasa panas memikirkan rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan. _Lebih baik aku tidur sajalah! Yang penting aku melindungi Rin, kalau perlu sampai aku lulus dari sekolah ini!_ pikir Len, dia pin memutar badannya kemudian memeluk gulinya, dan menutup matanya.

.

" _Aku tantang kamu main voli!" teriak Len kecil sambil mengambil bola voli yang tergeletak di tanah lapang sekolah._

" _Siapa takut! Kalau kamu kalah, kamu tidak boleh bermain di lapangan sekolah lagi!" jawab seorang anak laki-laki._

Mimpi masa kecil terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya, akhir-akhir ini Len selalu diingatkat dengan kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya. Meskipun tidak terlalu indah, tapi Len tidak menyesali kejadian-kejadian tersebut.

Len bangun dari tidurnya. Bukan, bukan Len, Len kembali tertidur, tapi Ran -lah yang bangun. Ran bangun dari tidurnya, dia mematikan alarm dan juga lampu tidur mereka. Cahaya pagi sudah cukup untuk menerangi kamar mereka tanpa perlu lampu. Miku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Ran bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Hari ini Ran sedikit bersemangat, karena hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran kesukaan Len.

Suasana saat sarapan pun masih sama, bahkan menunya pun sama, terkadang hanya berbeda penyajian rotinya saja. Yang memimpin makan pun masih tetap sama, dan lirikan-lirikan maut Lily masih tetap menghantui mereka. Seperti inilah rutinitas sarapan asrama bagi Ran dan Rin.

.

Pelajaran olahraga dimulai, lebih tepatnya pelajaran voli, semua murid kelas tersebut berkumpul di lapangan voli dengan baju olahraga mereka. Untunglah pakaian olahraganya bukan _bloomer,_ melainkan kaos olahraga lengan pendek, dan celana _jersey._ Kalau seragam olahraganya adalah _bloomer,_ Ran tidak akan pernah bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga. Sekali dia menggunakan _bloomer_ , maka rahasianya akan langsung terbongkar.

Ran memegang bahu Rin. "Rin, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran.

Wajah Rin kelihatan sedikit pucat. Miku duduk di sebelah Rin dan dia memegang dahi Rin untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…, aku hanya gugup, aku takut nafasku tiba-tiba sesak, aku juga tidak begitu pandai olahraga," jawab Rin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan obatmu kalau nanti kamu sesak?" tanya Miku sambil mengusap punggung Rin.

Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya… tapi semoga saja aku tidak sesak," ucap Rin.

Peluit dari guru olahraga pun berbunyi, dan semua murid mulai berbaris. Ran menuntun Rin dan berbaris di belakang Rin, sementara di depan Rin ada Miku. Mereka berdua benar-benar berperan penjaga Rin, meskipun sama-sama mendapatkan penindasan.

Guru menjelaskan teknis pelajaran hari ini. Pelajaran bola voli hari ini adalah pertandingan. Guru membentuk beberapa kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, dan setiap kelompok akan bertanding untuk memperebutkan skor, dan jika lolos maka akan diadakan pertandingan lagi sampai ada pemenang yang menduduki peringkat pertama, dan kelompok tersebut akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

Untunglah jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung lama, jadi waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua pertandingan dalam pelajaran olahraga itu cukup. Setelah selesai dengan penjelasan, murid-murid mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengeliligi lapangan. Ran terus memerhatikan kondisi Rin, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisinya.

Rin, Ran dan Miku berada dalam satu kelompok. Setelah semua kelompok terbentuk, guru mengambil secara acak siapa yang akan bertanding, dan pilihan acak guru tersebut jatuh pada kelompok Ran dan IA. Kelompok mereka bertanding paling awal, ini benar-benar musibah bagi kelompok Ran, Ran tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Rin, tapi dia juga harus berhati-hati, bisa saja IA menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melukai Rin.

Ran menyuruh Rin untuk izin dengan alasan sesak nafas tapi Rin menolaknya, dia ingin ikut berjuang mengalahkan IA.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban! Aku akan berusaha mengalahkan mereka juga!" ujar Rin, jujur saja Ran tidak setuju dengan Rin, tapi dia tidak bisa melarang Rin karena tidak ingin membuat Rin kecewa dengan keputsannya.

Kelompok Ran dan IA memasuki lapangan, sementara yang lainnya duduk di sisi garis lapang voli.

"IA! Aku menantangmu!" teriak Ran, mimpi yang tadi malam tidak buruk juga, dia akan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menantang IA, dengan sportif.

"Hah?" IA melongo.

"Kalau kelompokku menang melawanmu, maka kamu harus berhenti menindas, termasuk Rin!" jawab Ran sambil menunjuk IA dengan telunjuknya.

"Ran! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" pekik Rin.

"Apa? Kamu menantangku? Jangan bercanda," balas IA sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu takut kalah?" tanya Ran, semoga saja dia berhasil membuat api kemarahan IA jadi rencananya akan berjalan.

"Sudah Rin, tenang saja," bisik Ran kepada Rin yang ada disebelahnya.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dia menjatuhkan kedua tangannya dan meremas-remas celana olahraganya. "Tapi IA itu pernah menang pertandingan voli nasional," balas Rin dengan berbisik pada Ran.

Miku menoleh pada Rin, memberikannya senyuman agar Rin kembali semangat. "Tenang saja Rin, kita pasti menang," sahut Miku.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu anak baru! Tapi bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah!" jawab IA.

"Hei-hei kalian berdua, ini cuman permainan voli biasa," ujar guru tersebut yang sudah siap meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

"Sebentar sensei, dia membuatku kesal," ucap IA.

"Kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus berhenti menindas, dan kalau aku kalah, aku bersedia jadi anak buahmu," ucap Ran, dan IA hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

Permainan pun dimulai dengan peluit dari guru dan servis dari Miku ke wilayah lawan. Tanpa Ran sangka ternyata Miku lumayan ahli dalam permainan voli. Sayangnya pertahanan dan kekuatan kelompok IA sedikit diluar dugaan Ran. IA bermain lebih cepat dari Ran, mereka terus menerus mengoper, melambungkan bola, dan bahkan melakukan serangan _smash_ di dekat _net_ , tapi baik IA ataupun Ran, mereka sama-sama melakukan penyelamatan pada wilayah. Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit karena bola itu belum jatuh sama sekali, sayangnya Rin hanya bisa melakukan oper kecil untuk membantu Ran atau Miku. Ran melakukan _smash_ ke wilayah lawan, dan saat itu IA sedang lengah, tapi sayang karena pukulannya terlalu kuat, bola itu justru jatuh ke luar lapangan.

IA melihat Rin yang mulai terengah-engah. IA juga mulai membaca gerakan kelompok Ran, dimana Ran dan Miku fokus pada bola meninggalkan celah pada Rin. Bola di servis dari kelompok IA, IA melakukan servis untuk melihat apa gerakan yang ia baca itu benar. Dan ternyata benar, Rin adalah celah. Setelah menerima bola dari wilayah Ran, IA terus menerus mengoper bola di wilayahnya, kemudian dia melihat celah pada Rin, dia juga melihat Rin sedikit kewalahan, dia sedikit sesak. IA menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan serangan dan melaukan _smash_ yang mengarah pada Rin. Pukulannya begitu cepat dan kuat sehigga Miku ataupun Ran gagal menangkisnya. Bola itu justru mengenai wajah Rin, bola itu pun jatuh di area kelompok Ran, otomatis IA mendapatkan poin, tapi Rin langsung ambruk dan hidungnya berdarah.

Mata Ran terbelalak, rahangnya jatuh. "Rin!" teriak Ran, dia langsung menghampiri Rin yang ambruk.

Miku menoleh pada Rin, "Rin!" Miku menoleh pada IA. "IA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kamu sengaja kan?!" teriak Miku, IA hanya menyengir, guru ikut menghampiri Rin untuk melihat kondisinya, dia menghentikan permainan sementara.

"Waw, Miku marah, kenapa baru sekarang marahnya? Lagi pula itu salah Rin, sudah tahu ada bola, bukannya menghindar atau apa, malah diam saja," jawab IA sambil mengangkat bahunya, sementara kedua temannya di belakang saling memberikan tos.

"Rin! Sadar!" teriak Ran, Ran menepuk-nepuk pipi Rin, dia tidak sabar. Dia pun langsung menggendong Rin seperti tuan putri.

Miku melangkah mendekati IA sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Tapi kamu pasti sengaja mengarahkan itu pada Rin kan?!" pekik Miku.

"Ah aku mengerti, kenapa Miku sekarang marah, kurasa rasa cintamu pada Rin semakin besar, yakan Miku?" tanya IA, Miku langsung tersentak dengan ungkapan IA.

"Eh?" Miku melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Iya, rasa cintamu pada Rin semakin besar, kamu kan lesbian," ujar IA. Sontak seluruh murid langsung menoleh dan melihat Miku, termasuk Ran dan juga guru tersebut. Ah, selama ini hanya IA yang tahu rahasia tersebut sepertinya.

Semuanya tampak kaget, bisikan-bisikan pun mulai terdengar, mereka semua menatap Miku jijik. Ran teringat akan ucapan Miku soal IA yang mengancamnya.

 _Apa mungkin maksud dari semua rahasia itu adalah ungkapan IA yang tadi itu? Miku seorang lesbian?_ pikir Ran.

Miku langsung jatuh duduk ketika gunjingan-gunjingan mulai menyerbunya, dia menutup telinganya. Guru berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka semua dan juga IA, tapi IA memiliki perlakukan khusus, kalau guru tersebut salah langkah, tamatlah karirnya sebagai guru.

"Miku… kamu?" gumam Ran, ah dia tahu Rin sedang tergeletak lemas di pangkuannya, tapi dia melihat Miku yang juga sedang terpuruk. Kalau dia mengetahui rahasia Miku terlebih dahulu, mungkin Ran bisa lebih waspada akan kejadian ini, tapi semuanya diluar dugaan. "Miku…"

* * *

A.N

entah mungkin aku yang emang kurang peka, tapi aku baru sadar ada OOC di gakupo dari cerita awal, di cerita yang ini juga setting kehidupan Len dan Miku beda :'3, muncul karakter baru, dan hilangnya beberapa karakter, maafkan aku Neru, Teto, Kaito dan siapalagi ya :'3

Feel free to review :3


	5. Challenge 1

_It's Only My Secret – Challenge 1 – IA and volley_

Ran duduk di samping Rin yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ars sudah menghentikan pendarahan pada hidung Rin. Untunglah hanya mimisan biasa, tidak begitu parah. Suasananya kacau, Rin pingsan, Miku tidak mau berbicara, mungkin IA dapat poin. Tapi untung guru olahraga menghentikan pertandingan dia juga bersikap adil, jadi IA belum menjadi pemenang mutlaknya karena dia menciderai satu pemain.

Ars bangkit dari kasur Rin kemudian menoleh pada Ran. "Rin benar-benar sial hari ini," ujar Ars, dia berjalan mendekati Ran.

Ran menoleh kepada Ars kemudian menunduk. Ran setuju dengan Ars, hari ini Rin sial. Tapi IA juga keterlaluan, dia jelas sekali sengaja mengincar wajah Rin, sampai-sampai Rin pingsan.

"IA itu jago dalam voli," lanjut Ars. Ran hanya diam saja sambil mengangguk. Ran mengakui kemampuan voli IA, dia benar-benar lawan yang tangguh.

Ars kemudian mendekati Ran, Ran menghindar dengan membuang mukanya, Ars terus menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jangan-jangan Ars curiga dengan Ran, atau dia mengetahui penyamaran Ran.

"A-ada apa guru? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Ran kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dia gugup, tapi Ran harus bisa berusaha bersikap seperti anak perempuan yang malu-malu, meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa jijik dilihat oleh Ars dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Eh? Maaf, aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat. Kamu tidak asing, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ars sambil memegang dagunya dan mengangkat alisnya. Pertanyaan ini bisa saja jebakan, Ran harus hati-hati.

"Hah? Tidak, aku baru bertemu guru Ars di sekolah ini, munkin guru hanya melihat orang yang mirip denganku," jawab Ran.

"…Hm… tapi aku yakin, kamu tidak begitu asing bagiku," ucap Ars dan dia membungkuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ran, Ran hanya berkeringat. Jantungnya memang berdebar, tapi bukan debaran cinta. Ars berhasil memojokkan Ran yang sedang duduk di sebelah Rin. Ars menatapnya tajam, menatap dalam-dalam mata _cerulean_ yang tak asing baginya. Tapi posisi seperti ini, siapapun yang melihat, tentu dia akan salah paham.

 _Jangan-jangan dia mau merayuku!_ Ran menyipitkan matanya pada Ars. Ran menoleh-noleh mencari jalan agar dia bisa keluar dari Ars, tapi tubuh Ars tinggi sekali, dadanya yang bidang menghalangi semua pandangan Ran. Dia berbeda dengan Gakupo, otot-otot tangannya terlihat menonjol meskipun ditutupi jas _lab._ Berbeda dengan Gakupo, Gakupo sangat ramping.

"Ars, apa di sini ada Ra-" Fukase membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, sayangnya pintu ruang kesehatan langsung menghadap pada ranjang tempat Ran duduk. Wajah Fukase memerah. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan pada Ran…?" tanya Fukase melongo, tangannya memegang engsel pintu.

Ars menoleh kepada Fukase. "Oh, Fukase, ada perlu apa?" tanya Ars, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ran dan menoleh pada Fukase yang sedikit tercengang di pintu.

Ran menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Dia melirik Fukase, dia memicingkan matanya. _Pasti dia memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan, posisi tadi kan..._

Fukase dengan kikuk menunjuk Ran dan membuka mulutnya. "Eh… oh… ah… Ra-Ran…, apa kamu bisa ikut keruanganku?" tanya Fukase.

Mata Ran membulat "Eh? Tapi Rin?" tanya Ran.

Ars menoleh pada Ran sambil melipat tangannya. "Hei aku akan ada di sini, aku akan menjaga Rin di sini," ucap Ars.

Ran pun ikut pergi dengan Fukase. Jika diingat dengan apa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi, sepertinya Ran dipanggil untuk menyelesaikan masalah Miku dan IA.

.

Ran kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pikirannya membayang-bayang semua kejadian yang terjadi.

 _Setelah IA membongkar rahasia Miku tadi, Miku awalnya memang terkejut bahkan dia sampai lemas, dia mungkin takut orang-orang akan menilainya sebelah mata apalagi mereka langsung menggunjing Miku. Tapi kemudian Miku langsung bangun, dia berdiri dan menatap IA. Ran tidak dapat meliat air mukanya, apakah Miku marah, atau menangis. Tapi yang jelas Miku langsung berlari mengejar IA._

 _IA tersentak ketika Miku tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Miku menjambak rambut IA, Ran hanya melongo melihat Miku melakukan itu. IA berteriak dan dia kemudian menjambak rambut Miku juga. Ran ingin menghentikan mereka berdua tapi dia sedang memangku Rin. Guru olahraga menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan mereka. Guru tersebut membawa Miku dan IA pergi dari lapangan, mungkin menuju ruang konseling._

 _Melihat masalah Miku dan IA dapat diatasi oleh guru olahraga, Ran langsung membawa Rin menuju ruang kesehatan._

Pikirannya kembali saat Ran berhenti di depan pintu ruang konseling. Fuka membuka pintu tersebut dan mendorong pelan Ran untuk masuk kedalam. Ran dan Fukase masuk ke ruang konseling. _Tidak ada siapapun di sini, mungkin IA dan Miku sudah pergi._ Ran bertanya apa Miku, IA datang ke ruangan ini, dan Fukase menjawab kalau mereka kembali ke kelas olahraga untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Fukase memanggil Ran kesini karena dia ingin bicara empat mata dengannya.

Ran duduk berhadapan dengan Fukase. Fukase menyinggung mengenai keinginan Ran untuk menantang IA. Ran menjelaskan kalau dia tidak suka melihat Rin ditindas oleh IA, jadi dia berencana untuk mengalahkan IA agar dia tidak macam-macam dengannya atau dengan Rin.

"Kurasa itu percuma Ran, kalau kamu menang, sehari dua hari mungkin IA tidak akan mengganggumu, untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, lebih baik kamu tidak usah mencari masalah dengannya," ujar Fukase. Ran sudah menduga kalau Fukase akan bilang seperti itu.

"Tapi guru, kalau aku tidak membuat perhitungan dengan IA, maka anak-anak yang lain tetap akan tertindas, lagi pula kalian para guru juga tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka bukan?" sindir Ran, Fukase memang tersindir, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Ran.

"Ya… kami para guru memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kami melindungi karir kami di sini, apalagi bayaran di sini banyak…" jawab Fukase.

"Kalau aku memiliki posisi yang setara dengan mereka anak pembuat masalah, mungkin aku bisa menghentikan mereka," gumam Fukase. Ran langsung berdiri ketika sebuah ide cemerlang menghinggap dikepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa Ran?" tanya Fukase.

"Guru benar!, aku harus kembali ke kelas! Terima kasih gurui!" ucap Ran, dan dia berlari keluar dari ruang konseling, sementara Fukase masih bingung.

Fukase berdiri, kepalanya mengikuti Ran. "Benar? Apanya yang benar? Ah mungkin dia tidak akan berurusan dengan IA lagi? Syukurlah" ucap Fukase yang melihat Ran pergi dari ruang konseling, pipinya sedikit merona ketika melihat Ran yang penuh semangat itu kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Ran kembali ke lapangan untuk kembali mengikutui pelajaran voli, dan juga mengalahkan IA, bersama atau tanpa kelompoknya sekalipun. Ran dapat melihat Miku dan IA duduk di pinggir garis lapang voli. Saat ini kelompok lain sedang bertanding.

Ran duduk di sebelah Miku, Ran menyapa Miku tapi air muka Miku benar-benar serius dan dingin, dia bahkan tidak menjawab sapaan Ran, dan hal itu semakin membuat banyak orang menggunjingnya. Ran bertanya pada gurunya apa pertandingan kelompok Ran dan IA akan dilanjutkan, guru menjawab mereka akan melakukan pertandingan ulang dan kelompok Ran akan melawan kelompok D setelah pertandingan kelompok E dan A. Kelompok IA lolos ke tahap berikutnya. IA berada di kelompok F.

Setelah pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan kelompok A, kelompok B – kelompok Ran – dan kelompok D. Karena tidak ada orang tersisa untuk masuk ke kelompok Ran, dengan terpaksa mereka bermain hanya berdua – Ran dan Miku –, Miku tidak bicara apapun selain menyuruh Ran untuk bekerja keras agar dia memenangkan pertandingan melawan kelompok D, sehingga kelompok mereka bisa lolos ke pertandingan selanjutnya.

Miku dan Ran bermain dengan sekuat tenaga mereka. Miku dan Ran terus menyerang daerah lawan, Miku tidak bicara banyak, dia tidak tersenyum ataupun marah, tapi Ran bisa melihat amarah Miku dari pukulan _smash_ Miku yang sangat keras. Tak perlu banyak waktu, kelompoknya sudah memiliki skor yang lebih unggul dari pada kelompok D. Pertandingan pun dimenankan oleh kelompok B.

Kelompok yang tidak lolos akan mendapatkan nilai C+. Pada pertandingan selanjutnya kelompok A melawan kelompok B, dan kelompok F – kelompok IA – melawan kelompok G. Mereka akan bertanding untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya dan yang tidak lolos akan mendapatkan nilai B.

Pertandingan tingkat ini dimulai dari pertandingan kelompok F dan kelompok G. Kedua kelompok tersebut masuk ke dalam lapang voli, setelah hasil taruhan koin, bola akan di- _servis_ dari kelompok IA.

Salah satu teman IA melakukan _servis._ Bola melambung ke wilayah lawan, anggota dari kelompok G berhasil menangkis bola tersebut dan melambungkannya ke atas, mereka melakukan _smash,_ IA kemudian melompat untuk menahan _smash_ tersebut, dia menahannya dan melakukan serangan balik langsung, bola tersebut jatuh di wilayah kelompok G. Bola kembali di _servis_ oleh kelompok F, kali ini serangan pertama langsung mengenai wilayah mereka.

Permainan terus berlangsung dengan dominasi permainan dari kelompok IA, sepertinya kelompok G sial, mereka bukan lawan tandingan IA.

Guru membunyikan peluit dan pertandingan antara kelompok F dan G dimenangkan oleh kelompok IA. Kelompok mereka keluar dari lapangan berbarengan dengan masuknya kelompok A dan B. Ran berpapasan dengan Ran, Ran hanya menyeringai seakan dia menantang Ran dan mengatakan, "Aku menunggumu di pertandingan yang sebenarnya."

 _Apa maksudnya pertandingan yang sebenarnya?,_ melihat IA menantangnya, semangat Ran menyala-nyala. Ran ingin berbicara dengan Miku, tapi dia ragu untuk mengajaknya bicara. Ran takut kalau dia bicara dengannya saat ini, Miku akan mengamuk, lagi pula dia belum mengenal semua sifat Miku, jadi dia harus berhati-hati.

Bola di _servis_ dari kelompok lawan, bola melambung di atas Ran. Saat Ran mau meloncat, Miku langsung berlari, melompat dan melakukan serangan balik. Bola sempat ditangkis oleh lawan. Sepertinya lawan mereka imbang dengan mereka. Pikir Ran justru ini bagus, sekalian latihan untuk melawan IA, itu pun jika mereka menang. Karena lawan mereka yang imbang, Ran dan Miku sedikit kewalahan. Mereka bahkan tidak siap ketika mendapat serangan balik dari _smash_ yang Miku lakukan. Ran langsung berlari, menangkis bola yang hampir mengenai tanah, tapi sayangnya dia telat, dan bola mengenai tanah wilayah mereka. Kelompok A berhasil mendapatkan skor, mereka semua melakukan tos, pertandingan pertama mungkin adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Miku dan Ran. Dua orang lawan tiga orang, kedua kelompok memiliki kemampuan yang sama, jadi sepertinya peluang kemenangan ada di tangan kelompok A.

Ran melirik IA yang duduk di pinggir lapang, dia melihat IA menyengir, dan itu membuat Ran sangat kesal sampai-sampai dia mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya.

"Ran… kita tidak boleh kalah…" ucap Miku, suaranya lirih.

Ran menoleh kepada Miku, hatinya remuk ketika melihat mata Miku yang memerah, ah Miku sepertinya sedikit kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Matanya merah dan sedikit berair, bibir Miku bergetar, mungkin dia memang menahan diri untuk menangis, mungkin dia melakukan itu karena tidak ingin kalah dari IA.

"Iya, kita memang tidak boleh kalah, kita harus membalas IA," balas Ran sambil tersenyum pada Miku, dia sampai lupa kalau dia masih tersungkur karena mengejar bola yang tadi.

Miku kemudian mengangguk dengan perlahan. Dia membantu Ran untuk berdiri, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan karena waktu permainan masih terus berjalan. _Servis_ kembali dilakukan oleh kelompok A. Bola itu dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh mereka dan memasuki wilayah kelompok B. Ran terus mengikuti gerak bola, dan ketika bola itu berada di atasnya, Ran melompat dan melakukan serangan balik. Kelompok A berhasil menahan serangan Ran dengan melakukan serangan balik juga ketika bola itu baru melewati _net._ Miku berusaha menahan bola, tapi karena dia terlalu dekat dengan _net_ dia tidak bisa. Karena Ran ada di bagian belakang, Ran berhasil menahan bola tersebut, kemudian mengopernya kepada Miku yang ada di bagian depan. Miku menerima operan dari Ran, dia kemudian melambungkan bola ke atasnya, Miku melompat dan memukul bola dengan keras, bola tersebut langsung menukik ke bawah, jatuh di dekat _net_ , wilayah kelompok A.

Miku berhasil menyamakan kedudukan kelompok mereka dengan kelompok A. Bola kemudian dilempar kepada Miku agar kelompok mereka bisa melakukan _servis._ Kali ini yang melakukan _servis_ adalah Ran. Ran melambungkan bola tersebut, kelompok A berhasil menangkis lambungan bola tersebut dan melakukan serangan. Miku melakukan penyelamatan dengan melompat di dekat _net_ , ia pun berhasil melakukan serangan balik, bola pun jatuh di area lawan. Kelompok mereka berhasil mendapatkan poin dan memimpin pertandingan.

Ran kembali melakukan _servis_ , tapi waktu pertandinganya tidak lama, karena memakan banyak waktu untuk mempertahankan daerah masing-masing, peluit pun berbunyi dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelompok B—kelompok Ran, mereka berhak untuk meneruskan ke pertandingan berikutnya, untuk memberebutkan nilai A.

Kelompok A dan B kembali ke pinggir lapangan, guru memberikan mereka waktu istirahat selama lima menit sebelum melanjutkan ke pertandingan yang terakhir.

"Ran! Miku!" seseorang memanggil Ran dan Miku. Suara itu adalah suara milik Rin. Ran begitu terkejut melihat Rin yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Ran memarahi Rin karena dia tidak istirahat di ruang kesehatan, tapi Rin bilang kalau dia sudah baikan, dia ingin mengikuti pertandingan voli bersama Miku dan Ran.

"Ya.. meskipun kami lolos ke tingkat terakhir, tapi kamu kan harus istirahat. Lagipula sekarang lawan kita IA, kejadian yang tadi itu bisa saja terulang," ucap Ran, tapi Rin tidak mau dengar.

"Justru karena kita melawan IA…," balas Rin, kemudian Rin memegang tangan Ran.

"Melihat semangat Ran, aku juga ingin kuat seperti Ran! Selama ini aku hanya diam ketika mereka menindasku, aku tidak melakukan perlawanan, tapi ketika melihat Ran dan yang lainnya membelaku, aku juga ingin berusaha!" ujar Rin, Ran sebenarnya senang, pipinya juga merona merah, tapi dia tetap saja khawatir, apalagi Rin juga menderita asma, kalau dia kelelahan bisa-bisa dia sesak.

"Tapi Rin, apa kamu benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya guru olahraga yang mendengar percakapan kami.

"Iya guru!, lihat, aku sudah baikan!" Rin berusaha untuk membuat mereka semua percaya dengan melakukan pemanasan dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memang sudah baikan," ucap guru tersebut.

"Tuh kan Ran, guru saja sudah memperbolehkan aku ikut, aku pasti bisa membantu kalian! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan merepotkan seperti tadi!" ucap Rin, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Ran, Ran kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa Miku?" tanya Rin, dia menepuk bahu Miku, Miku sedikit kaget, dia membuang muka dari Rin, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan mengangguk pelan. Rin hanya tersenyum.

IA dan kedua teman kelompoknya datang menghampiri Rin, Ran, dan juga Miku. IA tidak menyengir seperti biasanya, justru ia sedikit terkejut karena Rin kembali dengan ceria, biasaya Rin hanya diam, menangis pelan, takut, menyendiri, dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Kamu kembali?" tanya IA, dia mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran dengan Rin.

"Iya…, aku kembali karena aku juga ingin melawanmu IA…, berkat semangat Ran, aku sadar kalau aku harus berjuang juga, untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk yang lainnya, agar aku tidak menjadi beban yang lainnya," jawab Rin, Ran merasa tersanjung dengan jawaban Rin, tapi IA mengernyit.

"Baguslah kalau kamu punya semangat baru, tapi belum tentu kamu bisa menang melawanku Rin," ucap IA sambil mengangkat bahunya, IA mungkin merasa aneh dengan perubahan aneh Rin, untunglah dia tidak mengejek Rin.

"Aku akan berusaha melawanmu! Aku juga ingin melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tadi! Kalau kelompokku menang, aku ingin kamu menghentikan penindasanmu," ujar Rin, sepertinya bola yang mengenai wajahnya tadi mampu membalikkan otaknya, pikir Ran. Tapi kelihatannya ini bagus juga untuk kemajuan Rin.

IA terdiam, kemudian dari bibirnya terbentuk senyuman tipis, mungkin dia senang, anak yang sering ia tindas menunjukkan perubahan, mungkin.

"Kita lihat saja, apa kamu bisa mengalahkanku atau tidak," jawab IA.

Waktu istirahat berakhir. Kelompok B–kelompok Ran–dan kelompok F—kelompok IA–memasuki lapang voli. Kelompok IA melakukan _servis_ , IA melakukan _servis_ , dia melambungkan bola, bola tersebut berada di atas Rin. Rin ingat dengan kejadian dimana bola yang dilempar IA mengenai wajahnya. Ketika bola itu berada tepat di atasnya dia mengoper bola tersebut kepada Ran. Ran melambungkan bola tersebut ke atas dan melakukan serangan ke wilayah IA, tapi IA cepat, dan dia membalas serangan Ran. Bola jatuh di wilayah kelompok B, satu poin untuk kelompok F.

IA hanya tersenyum tipis, dia mengambil bola dan kembali melakukan _servis,_ kali ini dia menggunakan _servis_ atas yang langsung menyerang wilayah lawan. Kali ini Ran berhasil menangkisnya, bola berada di atas Miku, Miku kembali melambungkannya ke atas, dan dia menyerang daerah lawan. IA melompat dan membalikkan serangan Miku, Rin kali ini menangkis bola tersebut dan melambungkannya ke arah Ran, Ran mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melompat dan melakukan _smash_ , pukulan kuat dari Ran membuat bola tersebut menukik dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari IA, jadi bola tersebut jatuh di wilayah IA. 1 skor untuk kelompok B, skor tersebut membuat posisi mereka seri.

Bola selanjutnya dilambungkan oleh Miku, Miku langsung melambungkan bola dengan menggunakan _servis_ atas andalannya. Bola yang melambung tinggi itu berhasil dijadikan serangan balik oleh teman kelompok IA, dia menyerang daerah sekitar Rin. Rin memang sedikit gemetaran, Ran bergegas menghampiri Rin untuk menyelamatkan bola dan juga Rin. Tapi Rin berhasil mengusir rasa takutnya, dia berhasil menangkis bola, mengopernya kepada Ran. Ran kembali melaukan serangan untuk mencetak skor, tapi di detik terakhir bola mengenai wilayah IA, temannya IA berhasil melakukan penyelamatan dengan menangkis bola, tubuhnya bertemu dengan tanah, tapi untung bagi mereka karena bola keluar dari lapangan.

"Ah! Sedikit lagi!" pekik Ran sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Bola di _servis_ dari IA, IA melakukan lemparan jauh dan kuat. Miku kali ini menahan serangan IA, tapi mungkin karena Miku sudah lelah, pukulannya tidak sekuat yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Teman IA menangkis pukulan lemah Miku dan melakukan _smash_ , Rin berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dan kembali mengopernya ke Miku. Miku menggunakan taktik yang sama dengan sebelumnya, dia mencari celah kosong, IA selalu mengawasinya. Ketika Miku melampungkan bolanya IA melompat untuk melakukan pukulan kuatnya, tapi Miku melompat dan langsung menukikkan bola tersebut kebawah IA, bola tersebut jatuh di bawah IA. Skot didapatkan lagi oleh kelompok B, kini kelompok B memimpin. IA geram karena dia gagal menangkis serangan Miku.

IA mengernyit, pikirnya, seorang pemain nasional sepertinya tidak boleh kalah oleh murid biasa, itu memalukan. Ran melakukan _servis_ , dia memberikan bola pada Miku agar Miku melakukan serangan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, tapi kali ini IA tidak melompat untuk menahan serangan Miku. Teman IA melompat untuk melakukan serangan balik tapi Miku memukul bola dan membuatnya menukik kebawah. IA langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan membuat kelompok mereka selamat, ia langsung melambungkan bola, dia juga melompat, memukul bola dengan sekuat tenaga, bola tersebut menukik tepat disebelah Rin, IA menyengir.

Rin sedikit terkejut, pikirnya bola tersebut akan mengenainya jadi dia tidak bereaksi, tapi bola melewatinya. Tangan Rin gemetaran, dia langsung jatuh, dan karena terkejut nafasnya sedikit sesak.

"Jangan main-main… kalian pikir aku akan kalah dari kalian," gumam IA.

Ran meneriaki Rin dan membantunya berdiri. Nafas Rin sedkit sesak tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti hanya karena _shock_. Dia masih harus terus berjuang, posisi mereka sekarang seimbang dan waktu pertandingan tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Rin berusaha membuang rasa takutnya dan kembali berdiri, melihat Rin yang tidak goyah membuat IA sedikit gentar. Rin sebenarnya takut, sakit rasanya ketika bola tersebut mendarat di wajahnya.

Teman IA melakukan _servis_ , tapi _servis_ itu pendek, mereka sengaja melakukan _servis_ pendek agar bola itu dapat dilambungkan oleh pukulan kuat IA. IA kembali melakukan serangan dengan pukulan kuat dan kembali mengarah ke Rin, tapi Ran langsung melindungi Rin dengan menggunakan _passing_ atas. Ran melompat dan menyerang wilayah IA, teman IA berhasil menangkis, bola tersebut diberikan kepada IA lagi, IA memukul bola tersebut dengan kuat. Lagi-lagi bola itu mengarah pada Rin. Rin kali ini berhasil menangkis serangan IA, meskipun tangannya menjadi sakit. Ran mengambil bola tersebut dan melemparkannya pada Miku, Miku melakukan serangan tapi gerakan Miku sudah terbaca oleh IA Miku mendekati _net_ bersiap untuk lompat, tapi kalah cepat dengan IA, IA sudah melompat duluan dan melakukan serangan balik. Bola hampir mengenai tanah, Ran menahan bola tersebut sampai ia terjatuh, dan bola tersebut ada di atas Rin.

"Lompat Rin!" teriak Ran.

Rin mengikuti kata-kata Ran. Dia melompat dan melakukan _smash_ , bola tersebut mengenai wilayah kosong di sebelah IA. Kelompok B mendapatkan poin, dan peluit dibunyikan. Kelompok B memenangkan pertandingan dan mendapatkan nilai A, sementara kelompok F mendapatkan nilai B+.

"Pemenangnya kelompok B!" teriak guru setelah melepaskan peluit dari mulutnya. Dia mengambil daftar nilai yang ada di atas tasnya, kemudian menuliskan nilai-nilai yang diperoleh kelompok B dan F.

"Rin! Kita menang!" teriak Ran, dia bangun dan langsung memeluk Rin.

IA geram, dia menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian berbalik dan mengambil tasnya. Nama IA benar-benar tercoreng karena kekalahannya dalam pertandingan kecil ini, dia kalah, bukan oleh lawan tingkat nasional, tapi oleh orang yang sering ia tindas.

"IA! Karena kita sudah menang, kamu harus menepati janjimu!" teriak Ran sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin. IA berbalik menoleh Ran, hanya menggeram, tak bicara apa-apa dan pergi dengan tasnya, dia kembali ke kelas.

"Rin, Ran, Miku, yang tadi itu hebat, kami tidak percaya kalian bisa mengalahkan IA, IA kan pemain nasional," ucap teman sekelas mereka, sebagian dari mereka mengerumuni IA, kecuali dua teman kelompok IA, tapi mereka tersenyum sambil menyeka keringat mereka.

Salah satu dari kelompok F datang menghampiri Ran. Dia teman satu kelompok IA yang tadi. Rambutnya coklat, kalau tidak salah namanya Clara, tapi Ran jarang bicara dengannya meskipun mereka satu kelas. Clara mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Ran, Ran kemudian menambil tanan Clara untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Permainan yang bagus," ucap Clara, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Iya, permainan kalian juga bagus," balas Ran.

"Kalian hebat bisa mengalahkanku dan juga IA, bergabunglah dengan klub voli," ucap Clara, dia adalah ketua baru klub voli yang baru ditunjuk untuk menggantikan ketua sebelumnya, dia terkesan dengan kemampuan Ran. Tapi sayang dia juga harus mengakui kekahalannya, meskipun ini bukan pertandingan besar tapi Clara harus bersikap sportif.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya niatan ikut klub apapun," jawab Ran.

"Yah… sayang sekali, padahal permainanmu bagus," balas Clara.

Guru menaikan tangannya ke atas. "Semuanya, ganti baju kalian, dan kembali lah ke kelas kalian."

.

Meskipun sekolah belum selesai, gossip mengenai kekalahan IA di pelajaran olahraga cepat sekali menyebar. IA tidak kembali ke kelas mereka, dia bahkan tidak kembali sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tidak ada yang melihat IA, mungkin dia sudah pulang ke asrama.

Mereka bertiga pulang ke asrama mereka. Rin ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Miku dan Ran karena ada yang ingin Rin bicarakan dengan Miku. Ran duduk di kasurnya sementara Rin dan Miku duduk di kasur Miku, mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Ran.

"Miku, apa kamu mencintaiku? Apa yang dikatakan IA tadi itu benar?" tanya Rin, pertanyaan Rin itu membuat Miku dan Ran terkejut, wajah Miku memerah dan dia menunduk.

"Meskipun tadi aku sempat tak sadarkan diri, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar IA, sebenarnya aku mulai tak sadarkan diri saat Ran membawaku ke ruang kesehatan, hehehe," lanjut Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mata Rin kembali fokus. "Jadi…, apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

Miku kemudian mengangguk pelan, melihat anggukan Miku itu Ran menghela nafasnya, merasa kecewa.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang teman!, ya meskipun aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu…" jawab Miku, dia langsung menatap Rin dan memegang tangannya, membuat Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Syukurlah! Aku lega!" balas Rin, senyumannya lebar sekali dan membuat Miku melongo.

"Eh?" Miku mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku lega karena aku tidak perlu menolakmu, karena kalau Miku mencintaiku, aku akan langsung menolak Miku," ucap Rin. Miku semakin melongo, air mukanya juga sedih, mungkin Rin tidak suka dengan seorang lesbian, tentu saja, tidak semua orang bisa menerima orang yang mencintai sesama jenis.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku tidak membencimu, aku justru tersanjung karena ada orang yang menyukaiku," ucap Rin, rona merah muncul di pipi Rin dan dia mulai berbisik, "Aku menyukai Mikuo, jadi aku akan menolakmu, hehehe," lanjutnya.

Rin menepuk-nepuk bahu Miku. "Tenang saja Miku, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu," ucap Rin dengan rona merah di pipinya, senyumannya berhasil membuat Miku tersenyum lagi.

"A-aku juga akan tetap menjadi temanmu Miku! Apapun yang terjadi denganmu, atau bagaimana aaa sudahlah, pokoknya aku juga akan tetap menjadi temanmu!" ucap Ran. Mendengar Ran seperti itu wajah Miku merona. Melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu membuat hati Len berdebar keras, rona merah muncul di pipinya juga.

Ran dan Miku hanya tercengang dengan jawaban Rin, yah meskipun memang sudah bukan hal aneh kalau anak-anak di sekolah ini menyukai lelaki tampan seperti Mikuo.

Rin kemudian pamit untuk pulang ke kamarnya. Dia ingin membersihkan dirinya dan juga istirahat. Rin bilang ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sesenang ini, dia merasa bersemangat, dia merasa lega karena berhasil melawan IA, dan semoga saja IA bersikap sportif dan berhenti menindas dirinya.

Di dalam kamar hanya ada Miku dan Ran, tapi karena wajah Miku dan Ran yang sama-sama merah, mereka berdua menjadi canggung.

"Ran," seru Miku dan Ran langsung menoleh gugup.

"Terima kasih," ucap Miku, kemudian Ran menatap Miku dalam-dalam, dia sedikit penasaran dengan perasaan Miku, tapi rasanya kalau Ran bertanya secara blak-blakkan pada Miku itu tidak sopan.

"A-aku tidak peduli _sih,_ kamu menyukai perempuan atau laki-laki," ujar Ran.

"Ya, aku sedikit lega sih kamu menyukai perempuan, jadi aku tidak punya saingan…" gumam Ran, ah dia kelepasan bicara seperti itu, Ran memang merasa lega karena Miku menyukai perempuan, jadi bisa ada kemungkinan kalau Miku menyukai Ran. Lagipula kekhawatiran kalau Miku menyukai laki-laki lain juga menghilang.

"Eh…" wajah Miku semakin memerah mendengar Ran bicara seperti itu.

"A-aa-a-aaaaa! Ma-maksudku, kalau kamu menyukai pe-perempuan, ka-kamu bisa lepas dari rayuan la-laki-laki, ja-jadi kamu tidak termakan rayuan mereka!" ucap Ran sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Miku dengan kikuk.

"A-apa yang kukatakan! Ya-ya pokoknya begitulah!" pekik Ran.

Miku hanya menunduk dan kepalan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, Miku hanya melihat lantai kamarnya. "Te-terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku…" balas Miku.

Ran kemudian langsung berdiri. "Ka-kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu! Aku sangat berkeringat! Ahahaha!" ucap Ran dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kikuk, melihat kekikukan Ran, Miku tersenyum dan cekikikan.

.

Tiga hari setelah pertandingan voli tersebut, IA tidak datang ke sekolah. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang memuji mereka bertiga, tapi ada saja orang-orang yang tetap menghina mereka dan bilang kalau mereka bertiga itu cuman beruntung, atau mengatakan kalau mereka adalah orang yang sombong. Mereka juga menyinggung masalah orang-orang yang menentang IA akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Saat istirahat IA tiba-tiba memasuki kantin sekolah, dia datang dengan pengikut setianya. IA mendekati Rin kemudian merabrak bahu Rin. Ran meneriaki IA, IA hanya menyengir.

"Kamu kan sudah kalah! Jadi kamu tidak boleh mengganggu Rin!" teriak Ran sambil menunjuk-nunjuk IA sementara satu tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan menuruti omonganmu anak pengganggu. Jangan senang dulu, kemarin itu hanya pertandingan kecil. Lagi pula aku juga mengalah padamu agar kamu bisa senang sedikit. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menuruti omonganmu," balas IA, dia melipar tangannya. Mereka semua menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kantin, orang-orang mulai mencibir mereka berdua, baik IA ataupun Ran.

"Memangnya kamu siapa? Aku ini anak dari pemilik saham sekolah, kalau kamu macam-macam denganku kamu bisa tamat," lanjut IA. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci Ran, tapi dia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan ancaman itu.

"Aku siapa?! Kamu mau tau aku ini siapa?! Aku adalah tunangan kepala sekolah! Tunangan dari Gakupo Kamui! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" teriak Ran, sepertinya Ran hanya terbawa emosi dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Semua orang yang mendengar langsung tersentak dengan pengakuan Ran. Mereka semua serentak berteriak tidak percaya dengan yang Ran katakan, kepala sekolah mereka memang masih muda, dan belum beristri, tapi mereka benar-benar terkejut jika Ran mengaku-ngaku sebagai kepala sekolah Ran. Artinya dia menjadi calon saudara ipar Lily, posisi Ran dan Lily hampir seimbang. Yang paling terkejut mendengar pengakuan Ran tersebut adalah Rin dan Miku, wajah mereka berdua sedikit pucat.

"Hah?! Tunangan?! Jangan bicara sembarangan kamu!" pekik IA.

"Waktu itu kamu menuduhku penggoda karena aku sering keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah bukan?! Nah alasanku keluar masuk itu untuk menemui tunanganku!" teriak Ran.

Kali ini IA sedikit percaya, pasalnya dulu Luka pernah bilang kalau Ran adalah teman kepala sekolah, Ran juga sering keluar masuk dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Mikuo juga seperti memberi perhatian khusus pada Ran, dan sekarang dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan status IA sebagai anak dari pemilik saham karena Ran memiliki posisi yang hampir menyatarai dirinya, tunangan dari kepala sekolah.

"Aku adalah calon istri dari kepala sekolah kalian! Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Ja-jangan kamu kita hanya karena kamu tunangan kepala sekolah kamu jadi merasa lebih unggul! Kamu itu cuman tunangannya!" pekik IA yang tidak mau kalah, wajahnya juga mulai pucat seperti Rin dan juga Miku.

"Bukannya yang mentang-mentang itu kamu ya?" Ran mengerutkan dahinya.

Seorang gadis bersurai _violet_ datang bersama Luka, dia sama-sama menggunakan _hand band_ pengurus OSIS seperti Luka, gadis itu menggunakan kacamata kotak besar dan wajahnya juga serius seperti Luka. Hanya saja warna pitanya berbeda dengan milik Ran – pita kuning –, milik Luka – pita merah –, pita milik Yukari berwarna biru.

"Cukup, hentikan IA, kamu hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," ucap gadis bersurai _violet_ tersebut.

"Yukari?!" pekik IA, suasana semakin kaku ketika Yukari ikut dalam pertengkaran IA dan Ran.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Ran pada Rin.

"Dia itu pengurus OSIS, wakil ketua OSIS, Yukari Yuzuki, murid kelas 3," jawab Rin berbisik pada Ran.

"Kamu Ran bukan? Padahal kamu masih anak baru tapi sudah terkenal juga, kamu juga bisa mengalahkan IA," ujar Yukari dan berjalan mendekati Ran.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tunangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Yukari dan Ran mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Apa maksudmu mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan kepala sekolah dan menantang IA bertanding? Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkan kita dan mengambil alih sekolah?" tanya Yukari. Kacamatanya benar-benar membuatnya ngeri meskipun bentuknya lucu–kotak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil alih sekolah, tapi aku ingin kalian menghentikan segala bentuk penindasan dan menghentikan kalian menggunakan nama orang tua kalian untuk menjatuhkan yang lainnya," jawab Ran sama-sama tegasnya dengan Yukari.

"Oh, ada pahlawan yang baru rupanya, aku jadi ingat dengan kasus tahun lalu dan beberapa bulan yang kebelakang. Kamu mirip dengan kedua orang itu, hanya bisa bicara berlagak sok pahlawan," balas Yukari. "Lagi pula, kami tidak menindas, tapi kami hanya menunjukkan kemampuan kami kepada yang lemah, itu saja," ucap Yukari lagi, dia menajamkan matanya. "Jadi kalau kamu mau melawan kami, pikirkanlah dua kali kalau kamu tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini," ujar Yukari dan dia pun berjala melewati Ran, IA kemudian mengikuti Yukari.

IA berbalik melihat Ran dan dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil melotot dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Ran juga membalas IA dengan mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya dan melotot mengernyit.

* * *

A.N

ok, kayaknya fic ini beneran OOT dari yang aslinya yang dulu di akun laura ya X'D

temanya penindasan di sekolah dan anak-anak yang melakukan adalah anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha. sebenarnya aku mengambil referensi dari kehidupan nyata sih, lagipula yang namanya kesetaraan itu emang belum terwujud sempurna /maksud/ ya gitu, yang kuat yang menang, mau ada pengadilan atau apapun, hukum rimba tetep berlaku :''' eh kok aku jadi curhat ya =="

Eh iya, masalah voli, kemampuan dan pengetahuanku soal voli pas-pasan heheh, jadi kalau ada pembaca yang jago voli, atau tau kesalahan penulisan tentang voli yang kubuat ini, mohon maaf, dan silakan kirmkan keluh kesah kalian baik review atau PM, saya akan segera memperbaikinya :3 terima kasih

yaudah deh

Fell free to review :3


	6. Uncovered

_It's Only My Secret – Uncovered_

Gosip di sekolah khusus perempuan memang cepat menyebar, apalagi memang sudah dasarnya sifat wanita yang suka bergosip. Gosip mengenai Ran yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan kepala sekolah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Karena pengakuannya yang _blak-blakkan,_ Ran pun dipanggil oleh Gakupo ke ruangannya. Mikuo menjemputnya saat Ran sedang belajar dalam kelasnya, semua murid termasuk guru terus memerhatikan Ran dan Mikuo yang pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengikuti, termasuk IA, Miku, ataupun Rin. Tapi baik Ran ataupun Mikuo tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang mengintai mereka.

Orang itu bersembunyi di balik pilar dinding yang besar, pilar besar tersebut berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat pengintaiannya menjadi sangat sempurna. Ketika Ran dan Mikuo membuka pintu ruangan Gakupo, baik Mikuo ataupun Ran, mereka sama-sama menoleh ke sekitar lorong untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengintai mereka. Tapi, beruntunglah karena pilar, orang tersebut tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Ran dan Mikuo pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Gakupo, orang tersebut mendekati pintu ruang Gakupo. Dia dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci, Mikuo mengunci pintu ruangan Gakupo. Setelah yakin mendengar suara kunci tersebut, orang itu menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, dia dapat mendengar suara Mikuo yang memanggil Gakupo tuan muda, dan juga teriakan agresif dari Gakupo.

Gakupo menunjuk Len dengan jarinya, alisnya terangkat dengan tatapan mata tajam seperti api yang menyambar-nyambar dari tungku api. "Apa-apaan kamu Len?! Kenapa kamu sekarang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunanganku!?" teriak Gakupo. Dia tak sadar memanggil Ran dengan nama aslinya, dan sosok Len pun muncul, bergantian dengan sosok Ran karena di ruangan ini hanya ada Mikuo dan Gakupo.

Len mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan Gakupo untuk tenang. "Tenang dulu paman! Aku bicara seperti itu juga ada maksudnya!" jawab Len sama-sama meninggikan suaranya, karena Len yang muncul, suaranya berubah menjadi suara Len yang asli, suara laki-laki tulen.

Dia tetap merubah suaranya meskipun beberapa kali Mikuo sudah memperingatkan Len untuk tetap menjaga suaranya meskipun hanya ada dirinya dan juga tuan muda. Tapi Len sering kali lupa atau menghiraukan karena merasa sudah merasa aman dan tidak akan ada orang yang tahu penyamarannya. Kecuali, satu orang yang mengganjal di pikirannya, Ars.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?! Aku benar-benar kaget tiba-tiba Mikuo memberi tahuku keributan yang terjadi di kantin," ujar Gakupo. Gakupo menggebrak mejanya dan membungkuk mendekati meja, mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan dengan menyentakkan alis dan matanya. Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening mulusnya.

Len melompat dengan ujung kakinya terkejut, kedua alisnya terangkat dan kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat kepada Mikuo. "Ha-hah?! tuan Mikuo tau?! Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Aku tidak melihat tuan Mikuo sama sekali!" pekik Len sambil menunjuk lelaki tinggi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mikuo melirik Len dari ujung kelopak mata tajamnya. "Nona Ran, gosip di sekolah ini sangat cepat sekali menyebar. Terus terang saya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawasi nona sampai nona tertidur," jawab Mikuo dengan wajah dingin datarnya, sontak jawaban itu membuat Len merinding karena dia berdiri di sebelah penguntit.

Alisnya kembali tersentak, dia mundur menjauhi Mikuo. "Kamu mengawasiku sampai aku tidur?! Bahkan saat aku mandi?!" teriak Len, wajahnya benar-benar merah, dan dia kemudian ingat insiden foto pakaian dalamnya, dia langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Mikuo lah yang mengambil foto tersebut. Len mengambil langkah mundur menghindari Mikuo sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Mikuo memutar matanya dan bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak tertarik dengan nona," gumam Mikuo, wajahnya tetap datar. Tapi kenapa lelaki tanpa ekspresi ini benar-benar pandai memikat hati para murid, dia juga pandai bersembunyi dan menyelinap, bahkan dia juga mengintip Len.

Gakupo melambaikan satu tangannya, dan satunya lagi menjadi sandaran dagunya. "Aah, lupakan dulu masalah Mikuo, sekarang aku minta penjelasanmu kenapa kamu menyeret-nyeret namaku? Apalagi mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunanganku." Gakupo menyandar kebelakang kursi sambil melipat tangannya di atas dadanya dan juga melipat kakinya.

Len menyigapkan badannya, menjatuhkan kedua lengannya lurus sejajar dengan pingganggnya. "Ba-baiklah paman." Len memantapkan tatapannya pada Gakupo. "Pertama-tama, maafkan aku karena tidak izin terlebih dahulu kepada paman dan aku bahkan langsung mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan paman, tapi yang jelas kulakukan ini demi misiku," lanjut Len.

Gakupo menyipitkan matanya. "Misi yang mana?" tanya Gakupo.

Len mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil menengadahkan tangannya tapi memfokuskan tatapannya ke mata Gakupo. "Yang mana lagi… ya misi untuk menjaga Rin _lah…"_ jawab Len sambil menghela nafasnya. "Tapi setelah tinggal hampir sebulan di sekolah ini, aku jadi banyak mengetahui tentang Rin dan juga sekolah ini. Masalah Rin dan Lily, kupikir itu adalah sumber masalah bagi sekolah ini, meskipun memang Lily menggunakan statusnya untuk menguasai sekolah ini." Len mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi dan diam sejenak. "Lily mungkin kesal dengan Rin makanya dia menciptakan _image_ penindas seperti itu dalam dirinya, dia ingin menindas Rin tapi dia masuk takut dengan ayahnya, makanya dia menggunakan IA untuk menindas Rin, jadi ku pikir puntuk menjaga Rin, dan juga korban penindasan lainnya, aku memiliki misi untuk menantang mereka semua dan menghentikan penindasan sekolah," jelas Len.

Gakupo mengayun ke depan. Alisnya menyentak serius. "Kurasa percuma, kalau kamu memang ingin melawan mereka, setidaknya kamu harus memiliki posisi yang sama dengan mereka." Gakupo menunjuk-nunjuk Len.

Kedua alis Len terangkat, bibirnya terbuka membentuk senyuman sambil dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Justru karena itu aku mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunanganmu!" satu tangannya menengadah di depan perutnya dan satu tangan lainnya mengepal dan menepuk telapak tangannya. Aura-aura ceria keluar dari wajah manis maskulinnya. _"Toh_ paman'kan tidak memiliki pasangan, ya jadi aku pikir tidak masalah." Dia menyeringai.

Len kemudian menceritakan dirinya yang sempat putus asa ketika mengetahui identitas Lily. Dia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya menjaga Rin, dan ketika dia dipanggil Fukase karena masalah IA dan Miku, gumaman Fukase itu membuka pemikirannya. Jika dia memiliki posisi yang setidaknya hampir menyamai mereka bertiga Len bisa sedikit menyelamatkan keberadannya di sekolah karena mereka bertiga juga akan sedikit berhati-hati, setidaknya untuk IA, Yukari, dan murid lainnya. Meskipun Len juga yakin posisinya sebagai tunangan Gakupo tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada Lily. Tapi mungkin Lily akan menanggapi tantangannya. Gakupo hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita sekaligus rencana Len.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ya, karena aku sudah terlanjur mengakui paman sebagai tunangan." Len tersenyum tapi alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan bulir keringat mengalir ke dahi. Dia menunjuk Gakupo. "Paman terpaksa harus ikut membantuku menjalankan misi ini."

Gakupo mengayun kebelakang dan matanya menyipit sambil menghindari Len. Dia mengayun kedepan dan Gakupo menaruh tangannya pada mejanya. "Tunggu Len, apa kamu tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berurusan dengan mereka? Terutama dengan Lily, kamu tahu'kan murid-murid yang dikeluarkan itu adalah perintah Lily, pengaruhnya di sekolah dan juga perusahaan terlalu besar, lebih besar dibandingkan denganku."

Alis Len bertemu, urat menonjol di dahinya. "Ugh! Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang suka mencari aman!" Len menggebrak meja Gakupo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gakupo. "Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman apapun! Apa paman mau diinjak-injak oleh perempuan yang usianya bahkan lebih muda dari paman?! Dia hanya murid, dan paman adalah kepala sekolahnya! Kalau paman takut pada Lily hanya karena ingin memperhatankan posisi paman, maka turunlah dari jabatan kepala sekolah saat ini juga! Keluarlah dari perusahaan paman! Karena cepat atau lambat Lily juga akan menendang paman!" teriak Len. Len mengambil langkah mundur dan menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya.

Gakupo mengistirahatkan dagunya di satu kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Bicara memang mudah Len! Kamu-" ujar Gakupo tapi perkataannya terpotong dengan perkataan Len.

Len mengernyitkan alisnya. "Paman tidak akan tahu sebelum paman mencobanya! Aku paham paman takut kehilangan posisi paman. Iya, bicara memang mudah, sangat mudah, aku tahu itu. Tapi, apa paman tidak mau bebas dari semua perintah Lily, dia bahkan belum menjadi pemimpin perusahaan paman, dia juga masih menjadi calon, sama dengan posisi paman." Len berhenti sebentar. "Artinya, jika paman masih memiliki peluang menjadi penerus. Meskipun paman bilang Lily memiliki nilai terbaik, tapi nilai itu bukan segalanya paman, paman masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melampau Lily dan membuat ayah paman percaya kalau paman bisa menjadi penerusnya."

Alis Gakupo bertemu dan terangkat sebelah, bulir keringat mengalir melewati pipinya. "Tu-tunggu… ini kenapa pembicaraannya jadi kesini sih…? Tadi'kan cuman membahas sekolah…" Gakupo menghindari Len.

Len memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya habisnya aku kesal dengan paman yang kelihatan takut sekali dengan Lily, jadinya bicaraku jadi ngelantur'kan _'kan,"_ jawab Len.

"Tapi kamu benar juga Len…, aku tidak boleh kalah dari Lily!" ucap Gakupo, mendengar perkataan Len, dia menjadi semangat untuk melawan Lily, mungkin selama ini Gakupo itu hanya takut karena Lily berada di atasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong belajar dari mana kamu bicara seperti itu Len?" tanya Gakupo memicingkan matanya.

Len menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuknya dan melirik ke atas plafon. "Aku bicara dari apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saja…" Len memantapkan mata birunya kepada Gakupo. "Kembali ke yang tadi, aku meminta bantuan kepada paman untuk menjadikanku sebagai tunanan pura-pura paman. Aku ingin Rin bebas dari penindasan Lily."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," balas Gakupo, dan senyuman lebar langsung terlukis di wajah Len."Sepertinya kamu memang sudah berubah banyak," ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis dan Len hanya melongo menanyakan apa maksud kepala sekolahnya itu. "Rinto sering menceritakanmu padaku, dia bilang anak laki-lakinya itu anak yang keras kepala, dia itu tidak pedulian, dan sering berfikir negative, tapi dia selalu melakukan apapun untuk Rinto , Rinto bilang Len adalah harta berharganya," lanjut Gakupo. "Tapi Len, kalau kamu benar-benar ingin menantang mereka, kamu harus menang melawan mereka semua. Sebenarnya, anak-anak yang keluar itu karena mereka kalah bertanding dengan Lily, dan Yukari. Mereka membuat perjanjian yang mungkin sama denganmu, tapi taruhannya, kalau penantang itu kalah, maka dia akan keluar dari sekolah," jelas Gakupo.

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap serius Gakupo sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jadi mereka dikeluarkan karena kalah?" tanya Len.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan misi yang kuberikan?" tanya Gakupo mengernyit.

Len tidak mengerti misi apa yang Gakupo maksudkan dengan mengangkat sebelah bahu dan alisnya, salah satu ujung bibirnya juga naik.

Gakupo langsung berteriak dan membanting mejanya, dia langsung bangun mendatangi Len dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len sambil meneriaki nama Luka. Gakupo membuka mulutmya lebar-lebar, kedua alisnya bertemu. "Aku kan memberimu misi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Luka! Tapi kenapa kamu melupakan misi ini! Selama ini kupikir kamu itu menjalankan misiku." Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya ke Mikuo. "Kamu juga Mikuo, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau Len tidak menjalankan misiku," pekik Gakupo sambil mencekik leher Len mengguncang-guncangnya, tapi sayangnya Mikuo menjawab dia tidak tahu-menahu misi yang Gakupo berikan pada Len karena saat itu Mikuo tidak sedang berada diruangan yang sama dengan Gakupo, waktu itu dia sedang melakukan tugasnya yang lain.

Len menarik-narik tangan Gakupo berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "Pa-paman lepas! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan misi itu juga! Eh paman suka sama Luka?!" pekik Len.

Wajah Gakupo langsung memerah, jangan-jangan alasan Gakupo tidak menempatkan Ran tidak satu kamar dengan Luka karena dia menyukai Luka. Tapi Luka senior Len, mungkin itu juga alasannya, senior dan junior tidak bisa berada dalam satu kamar.

Gakupo melepaskan cekikannya pada Len. "Su-sudahlah, pergi sana!" Gakupo berjalan dengan kaku menuju kursinya, kaki dan tangannya saling bergerak dengan bersamaan.

Len mengusap-usap lehernya sambil terbatuk. Len pun berjalan mendekati pintu dan dia membuka kunci pintu. Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia terkejut karena ada seseorang di depan pintu tersebut, orang itu mematung, dan mkarena pintunya terbuka dia langsung terjatuh. Orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka semua adalah Luka. Len bisa melihat wajah Luka yang sangat merah, wajah Gakupo juga sangat merah ketika melihat Luka ada di ruangannya. Melihat Luka yang pingsan Mikuo kemudian menggendong Luka dan membaringkannya di sofa. Len segera menutup pintunya dan kembali menguncinya.

Luka membuka matanya, matanya terbelalak melihat Mikuo ada di atasnya.

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan mundur ke sebelah sofa.

Luka bangkit dari sofa, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Len, alisnya terangkat tinggi, pupil matanya mengecil dan rahangnya jatuh ke bawah. "Siapa kamu?! Suaramu, a-apa yang kude-"

Len menyeringai, dengan suara beratnya dia tersenyum jahil. "Paman menyukaimu, Luka." Tapi mukanya langsung cemberut masam. Ah rasanya dia ingin muntah, ada dua pasangan baru di ruangan ini dan itu membuatnya iri. Len kemudian sadar suaranya masih dengan suara Len, dia pun kembali menjadi Ran dengan batuk-batuk kecil berusaha mengembalikan suaranya.

Mata Luka berputar-putar. Seluruh padannya bergerak kaku tidak karuan, tangannya gemetaran naik dan menunjuk Len. "A-a-a-a-aa a-aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu! je-jelaskan padaku siapa Len? Dan apa maksud dari rencananya itu! kenapa suaramu juga seperti laki-laki Ran?! Siapa sebenarnya kamu?"

Ran menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan mendesis. "Shhh." Ran kembali menjadi Len, dia melemaskan bahunya dan menghela nafasnya, dia salah langkah untuk bersikap seperti Len di dalam ruangan ini. Benar kata Mikuo, meskipun hanya mereka bertiga tetap berbahaya untuk menjadi Len di sekolah ini.

Ran mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya menatap tajam dan serius pada Luka. Dia melemaskan urat-urat tenggorokanny dan mengeluarkan suara dingin Len. "Baiklah, aku adalah Len, aku adalah saudara kembar Rin, aku laki-laki dan aku memiliki misi untuk melawan Lily," jawab Len.

Gakupo dan Mikuo meneriakinya karena Len langsung membongkar semuanya di depan Luka dengan blak-blakkan.

Tapi, Len hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bilang Luka sudah terlanjut mengetahuinya. Len juga menceritakan kepada Luka semua ceritanya, dia tidak ragu-ragu membocorkan semuanya pada Luka. "Tapi Luka, aku mengancam akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini kalau kamu membocorkan rahasiaku," ucap Len dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Mata Gakupo menyipit dan bibirnya mencibir Len. "Kamu sama saja dengan Lily!" pekik Gakupo.

Len mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan matanya melirik keujung mata kirinya. "Bercanda…, terserah padamu Luka, kamu mau membongkarnya atau menyembunyikannya." Len menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, menghembuskan _nafas."Toh_ ujung-ujungnya juga aku pasti ketahuan."

Gakupo memutarkan kursinya ke samping, menaruh sikut kanannya di atas meja kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepalan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak percaya denganmu kenapa pikiranmu sangat negatif. Itu sangat berbalik dengan apa yang baru saja kamu katakan padaku. Siapa kamu sebenarnya hah?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Ya… begitulah aku, aku dulu terbiasa berfikiran negatif, tapi setelah datang kesini aku merasa sedikit berubah," jawab Len.

Luka hanya diam melihat Len, wajahnya putih pucat dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Luka sedikit tidak percaya, pasalnya dia tidak dapat melihat Len ataupun Ran sebagai laki-laki, kecuali kenyataan kalau suaranya itu benar-benar seperti laki-laki, suara Len dan Ran benar-benar berbeda. Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya sendiri. "Jadi, pertunanganmu dengan kepala sekolah itu cuman rekayasa kan?" tanya Luka.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu hati Gakupo langsung berdebar, pipinya juga merona merah, Luka juga demikian, sementara Len hanya tersenyum jail sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Alis Luka terangkat dan bertemu. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu!" ujar Luka.

.

Luka dan Len keluar dari ruangan Gakupo. Luka langsung menyipitkan dan melirikan matanya pada Len. Dia menghentikan Len dan menatapnya tajam, mengernyit.

Len menekan sedikit otot-otot pita suaranya untuk menghasilkan suara feminin Ran. "A-apa?" tanya Ran. Sosok Len berganti dengan Ran.

Luka melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ran, memojokkan Ran yang terus mundur dan akhirnya bersandar pada dinding. "Kamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Miku 'kan?!" pekik Luka. Luka menghantamkan tangannya pada sisi Len. Urat menonjol di lehernya.

Len menaikan tangannya, menenunjukan telapak tangannya di depan dadanya, mengayunkan tangannya kedepan-belakang dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan Luka. "Te-tenanglah… aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Miku atau pada perempuan lainnya," jawab Ran.

Mata Luka menyala seperti ujung pedang tajam yang bersinar terpantul sinar matahari yang siap menghunus ke jantung seseornag. "Kalau begitu kamu harus pindah kamar sekarang juga."

Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka dan mengagetkan mereka berdua, Ran dan Luka menjerit, tapi Mikuo masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Setelah berteriak mereka berdua memegang dada mereka masing-masing mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal dan mengatur debaran jantung mereka.

Mikuo mengangkat sebelah tangannya separuh. "Kalau nona Ran pindah kamar, maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaan untuk Miku, Rin dan yang lainnya."

Karena Mikuo bicara seperti itu, Luka tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain menghela nafas, dia juga memperingatkan Ran, kalau dia melakukan apa-apa pada Miku, maka dia akan berurusan dengan Luka. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka. Ran menoleh kepada Mikuo dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Mikuo sambil tersenyum jahil. Mikuo hanya diam, tidak mengerti maksud jari jempol Ran.

Setelah sekolah berakhir, wartawan sekolah banyak yang mewawancarai Ran mengenai pengakuannya sebagai tunangan Gakupo. Ran seakan menjadi bintang sekolah. Tapi beruntunglah Luka sudah mengetahui rahasia dan rencana Ran, Luka melindungi Ran dengan posisi nya sebagai petugas keamanan sekolah.

 _Sudah kuduga Luka akan berguna juga hehehe,_ gumam Ran.

Dalam waktu beberapa jam, klub koran, mading, dan penyiaran sekolah berhasil menyebarkan berita ini melalui radio asrama dan juga majalah dinding sekolah.

Baik Ran atau Gakupo, mereka langsung mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari wartawan-wartawan sekolah. Ran pun menjadi artis dalam berita ini, namanya semakin melejit, sudah melejit karena menantang IA dan berhasil mengalahkannya sekarang melejit karena isu dia sebagai tunangan kepala sekolah. Di tambah Gakupo juga sudah mengiyakan pengakuan Ran tersebut.

Dalam wawancara juga Ran mengatakan kalau dia menantang Lily dan dia akan merubah sistim sekolah ini, dia akan menantang semua penindas sekolah, dan dia tidak takut dengan ancaman apapun dari mereka.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang duduk di kursi putar meja ketua osis yang menghadap foto kepala sekolah yang tergantung di dinding, kursi itu membelakangi meja. membaca koran berita sekolah. Pada headline koran itu terdapat foto Ran dan juga judul berita tunangan kepala sekolah. "Menarik juga, Shizuku Ran? Dia sepertinya _overprotective_ dengan Rin," ucapnya. Dia adalah ketua OSIS, Lily. Dia menggunakan _hand band_ OSIS dan dalam seragamnya juga dia memasang _badge_ tanda ketua OSIS.

Yukari berdiri di depan meja ketua OSIS menghadap Lily bagaikan prajutid yang datang melaporkan kejadian perang kepada rajanya. "Apa kamu tahu Shizuku?"

Lily memutar kursinya dan menatap Yukari, senyuman manis melengkung dari bibir pink tipisnya, matanya tajam. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia." Dia menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada pegangan kursi putar, dia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya tersebut. "Gakupo bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan tunangannya ini, mungkin Gakupo pemalu," jawab Lily.

"Kamu mau melawannya?" tanya Yukari.

Lily mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik pada Yukari. "Belum, aku belum mau melawannya, tapi gadis ini membuatku penasaran, apa motif dia melawanku, dia terlihat berbeda dengan pahlawan kesiangan yang dulu-dulu," jawab Lily kemudian dia tersenyum jahil. "Aku heran kenapa perhatiannya begitu terpusat pada Rin, apa hubungan anak itu dengan Rin?" Senyumannya menghilang saat bayangan Ran muncul di kepalanya, dia melengapalkan sebelah tangannya. 'Ran Shizuku.'

.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak berita itu meluas, dan sekarang berita-berita tersebut sudah menjadi berita yang umum dan tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Tapi, berita itu memberikan dampak positif bagi Ran, dia bisa menghentikan para penindas Rin dan menyelamatkan dia dari kejahilan-kejahilan kecil penindas-penindas itu. Ran sekarang memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar di sekolah, meskipun pengaruhnya tidak sebesar IA, Yukari, ataupun Lily. Karena IA sudah kalah dengannya, dan ditambah Ran adalah tunangan kepala sekolah IA tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya menjahili Rin dan Ran lagi.

Sempat beberapa kali Ran berpapasan dengan Lily, tapi Lily bahkan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, melirik saja tidak, dia hanya berjalan melewati Ran. Tapi setiap sarapan, Lily selalu mengambil jalan di belakang Ran dan Rin sambil memasang lirikan maut pada mereka berdua.

Masalah Rin adalah saudara tiri Lily bukanlah rahasia lagi. Semua yang ada di sekolah tahu mengenai hal itu, mereka juga sepertinya mengerti bahwa masalah antara Rin dan Lily adalah masalah keluarga mereka, tapi tetap saja orang-orang di sekolah ini memandang sebelah mata keluarga 'angkat'. Mereka tidak menyalahkan Lily yang bersikap kasar pada saudara angkatnya, mereka juga tidak menaruh rasa iba pada Rin, yah mungkin hanya sedikit yang merasa iba, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Untuk melancarkan misinya, setelah berhasil mengalahkan IA, dia menantang kelompok-kelompok lainnya untuk bertanding, dan jika mereka kalah, mereka harus mengikuti Ran untuk bersama-sama melawan Lily. Ran dibantu dengan Gumi, sudah mengalahkan banyak ekskul olahraga sekolah, ekskul sepak bola, renang, bulu tangkis, badminton, loncat indah, boxing, dan juga voli. Hanya saja Ran tidak menantang semua klub yang ada hubungannya dengan seni, dia sadar diri kalau dia akan kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding. Kebanyakan dari mereka awalnya takut untuk bergabung dengan Ran, dan jika ada yang tidak menepati taruhan itu Ran akan menghabisi mereka satu-persatu, memukuli mereka, akhirnya mereka semua dipanggil ke ruang konseling dan mendapat ceramahan Fukasesetiap pulang sekolah juga Luka membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk merawat luka-luka Ran, meskipun tidak seberapa. Luka juga membawa korban-korban Ran ke ruang kesehatan. Rin sudah sering menasihati Ran untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan tapi Ran tidak mau dengar.

Ran sebenarnya tidak suka ke ruang kesehatan karena dia harus bertemu dengan Ars. Ars adalah orang yang harus ia hindari karena Ars sepertinya curiga tentang Ran. Miku dan Rin setia menunggu Ran yang sedang diobati, beruntunglah Rin dan Miku bersedia menunggu Ran, jadi dia bisa selamat dari Ars, yah meskipun Miku menunggu Ran diluar, sementara Rin menunggu Ran di dalam.

.

Kini sekolah seperti terbagi dalam dua kubu. Kubu yang memihak Ran untuk mengalahkan Lily dan teman-temannya, dan kubu yang memihak Lily, memandang rendah anak-anak lainnya, dan menganggap sikap Ran terlalu sombong.

"Lihatlah, karena kamu, sekolah ini berhasil terbagi menjadi dua kubu," ucap Luka yang berjalan berdampingan bersama Ran. Di depan Luka kini Ran sedikit melonggarkan pengawasannya dan terkadang Len muncul.

Ran menoleh pada Luka. "Bukankah bagus? Jadi aku tidak perlu turun tangan untuk mengalahkan mereka," jawab Ran.

Luka menyipitkan matanya dan melirik tajam pada Ran. "Ya sih… tapi karena kamu aku jadi punya banyak kerjaan sekarang."

Ran tertawa. "Bukankah bagus? Posisimu sebagai keamanan berguna, hahaha," jawab Ran.

Luka memelototi Ran dan berniat memukulnya, tapi Luka menahan emosinya karena mereka berdua masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka berdua. Ars tiba-tiba datang dari arah kantin, dia membawa beberapa roti dan sekotak susu. "Hei, kelihatannya kalian berdua jadi dekat ya akhir-akhir ini."

"Guru Ars, selamat sore," ucap Luka sambil membungkuk, Ran ikut membungkuk.

"Sore," balas Ars, Ars langsung memasang mata pada Ran, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Mata Ran memutar-mutar menghindari tatapan mata Ars, bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Ran menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin tapi keringat tetap mengalir.

"Sore." Luka tersenyum pada Ars namun perhatiannya teralihkan dengan tingkah laku aneh Ran, matanta melirik pada Ran dan juga Ars. Luka kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya. "Guru kami permisi ke kelas dulu." Luka pun menarik tangan Ran, menggandengnya dan menyeretnya melangkah menjauh dari Ars. Luka mendekatkan kepalanya dan juga bibirnya pada telinga Len. "Kamu kenapa sih? Setiap ada guru Ars langsung gitu," bisik Luka. Luka menengok kebelakang dan melihat Ars berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ran menjatuhkan bahunya dan menghela nafasnya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak aman kalau ada dia, dia sepertinya curiga denganku," jawabnya.

Luka memutar matanya dan mengankat satu ujung mulutnya. "Eh? Hmmm, atau jangan-jangan guru Ars tertarik padamu, hahaha." Dia tertawa.

Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah dengan mata yang Ran langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

.

Ran masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Miku sudah ada di dalam kamar mereka, sekarang Ran berusaha menjaga jaraknya semenjak dia tahu kalau Mikuo mengawasinya sampai Ran tidur. Dia sebenarnya tidak enak terus-terusan menjaga jarak dengan Miku, tapi Ran terlalu malu untuk mendekati atau merespon Miku, kalau saja Mikuo tidak mengawasinya, dia mungkin akan bersiap biasa-biasa saja. Ran langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya, dia membaringkan perutnya di kasur dan membuka bukunya tersebut.

Miku yang sedang menonton TV melirikan matanya pada Ran. Dia kemudian mengambil buku tugas yang ada disebelahnya dan Miku berjalan mendekati Ran. "Ran, apa kamu bisa membantuku dengan tugas yang ini?" tanya Miku.

Jantung Ran berdetak kencang mendengar suara lembut dari Miku. Ran bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sisi. Ran sedikit memiringkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Miku dan mengambil nafas yang dalam untuk menangkan irama jantungnya. "Eh? Um, Miku, ah, aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas," jawab Ran. Ran mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Miku.

Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan wajah keduanya memerah.

 _Ah sial! Aku harus berhati-hati Mikuo ada di dalam ruangan ini,_ gumam Ran kemudian dia menoleh-noleh.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku. _Hmm…, Ran itu tunangannya kepala sekolah,_ pikir Miku, dia melemaskan bahunya dan menghela nafas.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ran menatap mata satu Miku. "Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

Miku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Ran untuk melihat penjelasan Ran mengenai tugas yang tidak ia mengerti. _Berteman dengannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia kok, hah…_ pikir Miku lagi, bibirnya pun tersenyum tipis.

.

Setelah istirahat dan libur akhir pekan, hari ini Ran memiliki misi untuk menantang anggota OSIS. Tapi, ketiga mereka bertiga–Ran, Rin, Miku–tiba disekolah, suasana sekolah kembali seperti dulu. Mereka semua tidak berani menyapa Rin, Ran, atau Miku, mereka bahkan tidak menjawab sapaan Ran. Ran melihat tubuh teman-temannya memar-memar, kebanyakan tangan mereka di perban dan semuanya menggunakan plester.

Miku mulai berkeringat. "Me-mereka semua kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang terluka.

Rin menutup mulut mengaganya dengan tangannya. "Memangnya ada perkelahian…? Tadi malam juga aku lihat Gumi pulang dengan luka-luka lebam, tapi karena terlalu mengantuk aku tidak bisa menanyakan apa-apa, pagi-paginya dia sudah tidak ada di kamar," tanya Rin juga.

"Rin!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka, mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakangdan melihat Gumi yang berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tubuh Gumi banyak diperban, tangannya diperban, kakinya banyak di plester, dan wajahnya biru-biru lebam.

"Gumi?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekik Rin. Rin langsung menghampiri Gumi dan menopang tubuhnya, Gumi menolak bantuan Rin dan memilih untuk berjalan sendirian.

Gumi menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya. "Kemarin aku di keroyok," jawabnya. "Ran, maaf, sepertinya kita kalah," ucap Gumi.

Ran mendekat kepada Gumi. "Apa maksudmu kalah? Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi padamu."

Gumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik kalau dia tidak bisa bicara di sini, dia akan memberi tahu setelah pulang sekolah. "Nanti saja, sebentar lagi belnya berbunyi, lebih baik kita ke kelas dulu," jawab Gumi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas.

Suasana sekolah menjadi canggung, mereka semua yang berada di kubu Ran sebelumnya, menghindari Ran ketika Ran berjalan mendekati mereka. Murid kubu Lily pun hanya menyengir dan menggunjing Ran.

"Lihatlah, bintang utama kita telah datang," Lily datang dari barisan rak sepatu menghampiri Ran, Rin, Miku dan Gumi yang baru memasuki gedung sekolah. Disebelah Lily ada Yukari dan IA.

Ran tersentak ketika Lily berbicara kepadanya untuk pertama kalinya. Lily berdiri di depannya, tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tapi Ran merasa rendah dihadapan Lily. Ran kemudian memantapkan hatinya dan menyingkirkan rasa rendah dirinya. Ran menatap Lily dengan tajam, Lily memandang rendah Ran, dan ketika dia melirik Rin yang ada di sebelahnya, Lily menatap tajam Rin, memberikannya tatapan pembunuh. "Lily," gumam Ran.

Lily melipat tangannya di atas dadanya. "Kamu pasti terkejut melihat luka mereka semua bukan?" tanya Lily. Dia menaikan dagunya dan memandang Ran dengan mata tajamnya. "Itu semua adalah jawaban dari tantanganmu," ujar Lily.

Ran mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Maksudmu?"

Lily mengangkat satu tangannya."Kamu menantangku dengan kekerasan bukan? Kamu menghajar mereka yang tidak tunduk denganmu." Tangan Lily menunjuk Ran. "Aku hanya melakukan caramu, aku melakukan hal yang sama, aku juga menggunakan kekerasan agar mereka tunduk padaku." Dia terkekeh.

Rin menjulurkan leherna ke sebelah Miku, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya. "Sudah kubilang menggunakan kekerasan itu tidak baik," bisik Rin.

Miku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ujung bibir Lily mengangkat ke atas. "Jangan marah ya, aku hanya melakukan caramu. Anggap saja ini sebagai salam perkenalan dariku, bersyukurlah karena kamu bisa bicara denganku, _bye."_ Lily berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga menuju gedung kelas tiga.

Mata Ran mendekat menatap tajam kepada Lily, dia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya pada Lily.

Yukari melirik kebelakang melihat Ran kemudian menatap Lily. "Hanya mau bicara itu saja? tidak mengancamnya?" tanya Yukari.

Lily tidak menolehnya, dia hanya memandang lurus, berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Aku tidak perlu mengancamnya lagi, lagipula yang kita lakukan kemarin adalah ancaman agar jangan main-main denganku," jawab Lily tersenyum sinis.

"Harusnya kak Lily tadi langsung menghajarnya!" pekik IA sambil memperagakan tinju.

Lily menatap pada IA. "Aku tidak ingin menghajarnya, aku ingin dia yang mendatangiku terlebih dahulu," jawab Lily. Senyumannya hilang saat dia mengingat wajah Ran dan juga wajah Gakupo. Lily mengingat hari dimana Ran mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan Gakupo. Lily menyipitkan matanya. Amarahnya kembali terpancing ketika ingatan itu kembali mengisi benaknya:

 _Lily mendobrak pintu ruang Gakupo dan melangkah kedepan meja Gakupo. "Apa maksudnya tunangan? dia hanya mengada-ngada kan? kamu tidak pernah memperkenalkan dia dengan keluarga kita, aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu dengan perempuan," pekik Lily sambil menggebrak meja Gakupo. Alisnya terangkat dan bertemu, matanya menyala-nyala seperti api yang menjilat-jilat keluar dari tungku perapian._

 _Gakupo memutar kursinya dan menaruh berkas-berkas yamg dipegangnya di atas mejanya. "Yang Ran katakan itu benar, Ran adalah tunanganku, aku tidak perlu memberitahu kalian semua tentang tunanganku kan? toh keluarga kita juga tidak pernah mempasalahkan soal pasangan."_

 _Lily menggertakan giginya sambil mengepal tangannya._

 _Gakupo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. "Jadi kedatanganmu kesini cuman ingin menanyakan itu?" tanya Gakupo. Gakupo mengangkat ujung bibirnya menyeringai._

 _"Cih," lirih Lily. Aku beritahu pada paman kalau Gakupo punya tunangan juga percuma, paman memberikan kebebasan pada Gakupo, aku tidak boleh kalah dengan anak itu,' gumam Lily dalam hatinya._

 _Gakupo mengayunkan badannya dan menaruh pulpennya di meja. Dia mengistirahatkan dagunya pada tangannya yang bertautan. "Oh iya Lily, mulai saat ini, jangan gunakan aku sebagai alatmu, status kita ini sama, kandidat penerus perusahaan, sayangnya selama ini aku bodoh karena aku takut denganmu," ucap Gakupo._

 _Mata Lily membulat terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil dan bulir keringat dari dahinya. Dia kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya dan menggigit bagian bawha bibirnya. Lily kehilangan satu kekuatan yang dia miliki. "Iya, kamu bodoh! Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" balas Lily dan dia langsung berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'Ran Shizuku, dia sudah memanfaatkan Gakupo, sial!'_

"Lily ?" tanya Yukari yang berdiri di sebelah Lily yang melamun, berdiri di anak tangga terakhir.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku melamun," jawab Lily.

.

Pelajaran siang ini adalah kesenian, tapi sayang guru kesenian tidak bisa hadir karena dia sedang sakit, jadi kelas Ran hanya ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh guru kesenian mereka. Awalnya, kelas berlangsung dengan tertib meskipun tidak ada guru, mereka mengerjakan tugas dari guru, tapi setelah tugas itu selesai, murid-murid menjadi bebas, dan mereka begitu berisik. Penindasan kembali terjadi, orang-orang yang awalnya berada di pihak Ran terpaksa kembali ikut dalam kubu Lily karena mereka takut kalau Lily dan teman-temannya akan membantai mereka.

Ran bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke IA. "Hei! Jangan ganggu Rin!" teriak Ran. Dia memyambar tangan IA berusaha melepaskan tangan Rin dari genggaman IA. Dia mencakar tangan IA dengan kuku-kuku panjang dan tajamnya yang tak lama ia potong.

IA menangkis tangan Ran dan melepaskan tangan Rin. "Aaah!" IA mengusap-usap bekas cakaran dari Ran. Alisnya mengerut dan giginya menggertakannya. "Ah ini lagi pengganggu, sudah lama aku tidak menjahilinya, aku benar-benar kesal melihat anak pungut seperti dia, dia selalu membuat Lily kesal!" IA melempar tangannya dan memukul angin. Dia melirik ke Rin, matanya tertuju pada kalung yang mengalungi leher langsing Rin. Dia mendekat kepada Rin dan memegang bahunya. "Hei, kalungmu bagus juga, baru kali ini aku melihatnya." Tangannya menarik kalung berusapa merampasnya dari leher Rin. Kalung itu putus dan dia menjinhing kalungnya dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan matanya. Kalung itu berliontin bintang. "Kalungmu seperti anak kecil saja," ejek IA. Dia mennyeringai dan mulutnya mencibir.

Miku kemudian mendorong IA ke arah jendela. IA pun menabrak tembok. Kalung yang dipegang IA jatuh keluar jendela. Tempat duduk Rin memang disebelah jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung melompat untuk mengambil kalung tesebut, tapi karena dia tidak bisa menopang badannya di bingkai jendela, Rin ikutan jatuh keluar jendela sambil memegang kalungnya.

"Riin!" teriak Ran. Ran ikut melompat keluar jendela, mungkin karena berat badannya yang lebih berat dari Rin, Ran bisa menggapai Rin. Ran pun memeluk Rin, tapi meskipun Ran berhasil memeluk Rin, Ran dan Rin jatuh dari jendela lantai lantai tiga.

Semua orang di kelas itu tersentak, begitu juga IA dan Miku yang meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Riiin! Raan!" teriak Miku.

IA memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mereka berdua gila!" teriak IA yang melihat mereka berdua jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Karena gaya gravitasi dan berat badan mereka berdua, tidak perlu waktu sampai sepuluh detik untuk mereka jatuh mendarat di lantai.

 _Aku mati! aku mati!_ gumam Len, dia terus memeluk Rin yang berteriak.

 _Srak._ Ran terjatuh di semak-semak, punggungnya tergores dedaunan dan ranting semak-semak. Punggungnya jatuh terlebih dahulu, dadanya menjadi sandaran untuk Rin. Tangannya tetap memeluk erat Rin. Ran membuka matanya, alisnya mengerut dan sebelah matanya tersentak menutup. Giginya menggertak dengan sebelah ujung mulutnya naik, hidungnya berkerut ke atas. Suaranya mendesah menahan rasa sakit dari punggungnya. "Ah…" keluh Ran. Untunglah ada semak-semak tebal di bawah, mereka berdua jatuh di antara semak belukar yang ada di sisi gedung sekolah.

Ran menahan tubuh Rin, dia masih memeluk Rin. Ran bisa mendengar suara tangisan dari Rin. Ran kemudian mengelus kepala Rin. "Tenanglah... kita masih hidup..." Bibirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum dan tertawa.

Miku dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain termasuk IA berlari menghampiri Rin dan Ran yang jatuh di tumpukan semak-semak.

Miku berlari menuju mereka berdua. "Ran!" Miku menangis lega ketika melihat Ran dan Miku masih hidup dan tidak terluka parah, tapi mungkin Ran mengalami patah tulang. Miku membantu Rin untuk bangun, Rin memegang erat baju Ran. Bibirnya bergetar dan keringat mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya tapi kulitnya terasa begitu dingin. "Tolong bantu aku!" Miku meminta bantuan pada mereka untuk membawa Ran dan Rin, mereka semua hanya diam, tapi kemudian beberapa orang dengan perban mendatangi Miku, mereka adalah anak-anak yang pernah ikut dengan Ran.

.

Luka dan Gumi berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Di depan ruangan itu banyak orang yang berkumpul, Rin sepertinya baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan Ran. Rin ada di sebelah Miku dan menangis dalam rangkulan Miku. Luka dan Gumi menghampiri Miku dan Rin, dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Miku pun menceritakan semua kronologi kejadian yang terjadi.

Luka menjulurkan lehernya berusaha mengintip ke dalam ruang kesahatan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Ran?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk-garuk tangannya sendiri. "Dia di dalam, lukanya sedang diobati oleh guru Ars," jawab Miku.

Luka berjalan melewati Miku, mendorong bahu Miku dan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Dia langsung menutup pintunya dan menggeser pot bunga mengahali pintu.

Gumi menggedor-gedorkan pintu dan terdengar suara Miku yang menenangkan Gumi. "Luka! buka pintunya!"

Ars menoleh kepada Luka, membuka kecil mulutnya, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Luka? Ada apa? Kenapa pintunya ditutup?"

Luka menoleh ke arah Ran, dia berjalan mendekatinya dan terkejut ketika pakaian Ran tak sadarkan diri. "Bagaimana kondisi Ran?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka. Dia menilik-nilik melirik Ars. _Aku harus menjaga Ran dari guru aneh ini._ Pikir Luka.

Ars kemudian melembutkan pandangannya tapi matanya menjadi tajam dan mulutnya kaku. "Oh iya kamu temannya Ran bukan, Luka? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Ars. Dari wajahnha yang sedikit santai tapi sepertinya ada aura trauma dalam dirinya.

Luka terkejut dengan bahu yang terangkat. Dia mengayun mundur. "A-apa itu guru?" tanya Luka.

Ars menunjuk Ran, bulir keringat mengalir dari dahi dan lehernya. Mulut kakunya membentuk senyuman yang aneh. "Apa yang tadi telah kulihat dibalik rok Ran itu? Ran itu perempuan kan? Sekolah ini khusus murid perempuan kan?" Ars kelihatan linglung ketika menanyakan hal itu badannya agak terhuyung-huyung.

Mata Luka terbelalak ketika mengikuti arah tangan Ars yang menunjuk bagian tubuh Ran. Wajahnya menjadi pucat tapi rona samar merah muncul di pipi mulusnya. Kakinya seketika menjadi dingin tapi keringat serasa mengalir di punggungnya. _Sial! Guru Ars pasti memeriksa tubuh Ran ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri, gawat!_ gumam Luka.

* * *

A.N

Feel free to review :3


	7. Uncovered - part 2

_It's Only My Secret – Uncovered – Part 2_

Ran membuka matanya kemudian dia memerjapkan matanya karena nyeri di punggungnya. Ran merasakan kaku pada punggung dan kakinya, dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Rasanya, punggungnya seperti hancur remuk, tapi untunglah nyawanya masih selamat setelah jatuh dari lantai tiga. Dia diselamatkan oleh semak-semak.

Ran membuka matanya lagi, dia melihat bayangan rambut pink. _Luka? eukh... sial... sakit sekali punggungku_. Len mengedipkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, setelah beberapa kali kedipan mata dia dapat melihat sosok Luka dengan jelas, Luka sedang memunggunginya, Len menatap langit-langit, dia melihat tiang tirai kelambu. Hidungnya mencium aroma obat-obatan yang cukup pekat. _Kenapa Luka ada di sini? Ini dimana? Aku dirumah sakit? Kamar? Atau dimana?_ pikir Len. Kalau ada Luka rasanya tidak masalah kalau dia mengeluarkan sosok Len sedikit saja. "Luka?" bisik Len. Tangan Len mencoba untuk meraih Luka, tapi tidak bisa karena rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Ran ini perempuan kan? tapi kenapa dia?" Ran bisa mendengar suara Ars dengan jelas. Ran segera membulatkan matanya ketika dia menoleh pada Ars dan melihat Ars sedang menunjuknya.

Mata Ran terbuka lebar, Ars ada di depan Luka, dia juga sedang memandangi Ran dengan wajah yang aneh. _Aaa, gawat! Jangan-jangan dia meraba-rabaku saat aku tidak sadar! Dasar om-om mesum!_ gumam Len sambil memancarkan aura tajam dari matanya.

Ars langsung menoleh kepada Ran dan memegang bagain bawah Ran. Ars membatu dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Ran pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa, sementara Luka langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan satu mata kanannya mengintip dari sela-sela jari lentiknya.

 _Oh my god!_ pekik Len. Len mengangkat kepalanya, "Gyaaaaa!" teriak Len. Mulutnya terbuka lebar matanya terbelalak, kepalanya terjatuh, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, wajahnya pusat dan matanya putih.

"Tuhkan!, rasa mengerikan ini… ini tidak salah lagi, ini pasti…" Ars melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Ran lalu memandang tangannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Guru! Apa yang anda lakukan!" pekik Luka. Wajahnya memerah, dia membuka matanya dan menatap Ran. Ran mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. "Guru! Ran sekarat!" pekik Luka sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ran.

Ars hanya melongo saja, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat arwah kecil yang keluar lewat mulutnya. Matanya juga jadi bulat putih, dia seperti patung.

.

Ran membuka matanya, pandangannya buram dan buyar. Secara perlahan, Ran mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia melihat langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, tidak ada Luka ataupun Ars sepertinya. Ran berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya, tapi punggungnya seperti remuk. "Akh…" geram Ran. Ran perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk, dia bergeser ke belakang, tangannya menegakkan bantal di belakangnya, kemudian dia bersandar pada bantal tersebut.

Seseorang membuka tirai kelambu tempat tidur Ran. Ars datang dengan senyuman ceria, Ran langsung mengayun mundur kepalanya mundur, menjauhi Ars yang datang menghampirinya.

Ars tersenyum sambil mencondongkan badannya kemudian menaruh tangannya di kasur. "Sudah bangun? Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Ars. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap dengan aura depresi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat kerutan pada seprei. Ars mengangkat kepalanya dan urat menonjol di keningnya, pipinya merona merah. "Ka-kamu itu laki-laki kan?! aku dapat merasakan itu! kamu maniak ya?!" pekik Ars.

Urat Len menonjol di keningnya. Dia memajukan kepalanya. "Kamu yang maniak! Main asal pegang saja!" pekik Len dengan wajah yang memerah, suaranya berubah menjadi laki-laki.

Ars menegakkan badannya. "Ta-tapi itu hanya satu-satunya cara untuk menjawab semua kecurigaanku selama ini!" jawab Ars sambil memegang kepalanya sementara tangan yang satunya ia kibas-kibaskan di udara seperti ingin menyingkirkan kuman-kuman dari tangannya.

Len menunjuk Ars. Alisnua semakin tersentak. "Apanya yang satu-satunya cara?! Kamu saja yang tidak menggunakan otakmu! Dasar maniak!" teriak Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Ars menunjuk Len sambil menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Ta-tapi aku masih lebih baik dari pada kamu yang menggunakan pakaian dalam perempuan dan berpenampilan seperti perempuan!" pekik Ars sambil menunjuk Len.

Len memutar matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ars kemudian memalingkan kepalanya. "Ya tapi aku masih lebih mendingan dari pada orang yang main pegang saja! sebenarnya aku juga sedikit menyesal berpenampilan seperti perempuan, ya tapi sudah jadi terbiasa sih…" jawab Len melemaskan bahunya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Ars menyipitkan matanya kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhi Len. _"Tuh_ 'kan kamu juga sama maniaknya," ujar Ars.

Len menolehkan kepalanya pada Ars sambil menyentakkan alisnya. "Tapi aku bukan orang yang main pegang!" pekiknya lagi. _Aku merasa ngeri dekat-dekat dengan orang ini,_ ucap Len dalam hatinya.

Ars mengangkat bahunya, memiringkan badannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Apa tujuanmu datang ke sekolah ini? Memakai baju perempuan, lalu mengaku-ngaku jadi tunangan kepala sekolah, eh atau jangan-jangan hubungan kalian itu, ho-"

Len mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangannta terbuka lebar memperi isyarat agar Ars berhenti. _"Stoop!_ Jangan menduga yang tidak-tidak! Aku ini normal! Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis!" pekik Len sambil menyentakkan alisnya

Ars kemudian menegapkan bahunya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, Ars memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Kalau begitu siapa kamu?" tanya Ars. Karena kali ini Ars menanyakannya dengan serius Len. Matanya tidak melepaskan Len.

Mata Len melemas kemudian mendingin menjadi serius. Urat-urat yang sebelumnya menonjol menghilang. Len kembali bersandar pada bantal."Seperti yang guru telah ketahui, aku adalah anak laki-laki, dan aku kesekolah ini karena ada alasan tersendiri, maaf aku tidak bisa cerita lebih banyak," jawab Len.

Ars mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku kemudian menunjuk Len. "Jujur saja, pertama kali melihatmu datang ke sini aku sudah curiga kalau kamu itu laki-laki, yah meskipun penampilanmu memang sudah mirip perempuan," ujar Ars. Ars menunjuk-nunjuk lengan dan seluruh tubuh Len. "Aku curiga dengan postur tanganmu yang kuat, pergelangan tanganmu lebih besar untuk postur anak perempuan, apa lagi di tanganmu terbentuk otot-otot, ya meskipun ada anak perempuan yang memiliki otot, tapi kamu kan rata," lanjutnya.

Len mengerutkan matanya menatap jijik Ars. "Maaf saja ya, aku ini cowok, jadi rata, aku juga tidak berniat memasang implan meskipun untuk penyamaranku," jawab Len.

Ars melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian tangan satunya terangkat ke atas dan mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri. "Hm, sayang, padahal lebih bagus kalau kamu make _pad,_ 'kan jadi lebih mirip perempuan," jawab Ars dengan wajah polos, tersenyum kemudian menaikan satu telunjuknya ke atas.

Len mengerutkan matanya lagi dan mengambil bantal dari belakang punggunggnya. Len mencondongkan badannya kemudian melempar bantal ke wajah Ars. "Guru ini maunya apa!" Len mengerang kesakitan karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "Aah! punggungku!"

.

Ars duduk di sebelah Len, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, sementara kedua tangannya menggesturkan kalimat-kalimatnya. Ars menceritakakan kalau dia curiga dengan keberadaan Ran karena dia melihat bayangan anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Ran. "Kamu mirip dengan murid TK-ku, sewaktu aku kuliah aku menjadi guru sambilan untuk membantu kakakku. Aku sangat menyayangi anak itu karena aku kasihan melihatnya, aku ingin membawa anak itu pergi denganku, tapi sayangnya anak itu masih memiliki ayah." Ars menatap Ran dalam-dalam, dia berhenti sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali. "Karena wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya, makanya aku sering memperhatikanmu, tapi masalahnya anak itu laki-laki dan Ran yang aku tahu itu perempuan, tapi karena kemiripan kalian, apalagi tubuhmu yang seperti itu aku ragu kalau kamu perempuan."

Ran menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ars dengan mata dinginnya, dia menatapnya serius dengan wajah yang datar. "Siapa nama anak itu?"

Ars berfikir sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke atas, dia bergumam menyebutkan banyak nama, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Len. "Nama anak itu adalah Len Kagamine," ujar Ars.

Len langsung tersentak ketika Ars menyebutkan namanya. Len mencondongkan badannya, dia mengernyit, mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya. Len kembali bersandar kembali pada bantal. "Tunggu dulu, apa TK itu bernama TK _Mikan_?" tanya Len.

Ars tersentak. Matanya membulat tapi mulutnya tertutup rapat. Dia berfikir sejenak. Dia tidak menyebut nama TK itu, dan Len menyebutkan nama TK yang dimaksudkannya. Ars kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

Mendengar cerita dari Ars tadi membuat ingatan Len yang telah lama dilupakannya itu kembali.

Len selalu penasaran dengan sosok Ars yang tidak asing baginya. Setelah mendengar cerita Ars dan bocah kecil tersebut, Len teringat akan sosok kecilnya, dirinya dimasa lalu. Dirinya yang penah diurus dan dirawat oleh seorang calon dokter yang bertubuh tinggi, baik hati, dan perhatian padanya.

Mata Len terbelalak. "Apa-apaan ini! Dunia ternyata sangat kecil!" pekik Len kemudian dia memegang tangan Ars, tidak menghiraukan sakit yang dirasakannya. Len sempat kehilangan sosok gurunya, dia melupakannya mungkin karena waktu itu Len masih terlalu muda untuk mengingatnya.

Mata Ars membulat kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. "Kenapa kamu Ran?" tanya Ars dia sedikit menjauh, dia menjauh karena dia sadar perempuan jadi-jadian yang di depannya adalah anak laki-laki, namanya juga jadi-jadian.

Len melepaskan tangan Ars kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ini Len! Len Kagamine! Murid guru!" ujar Len. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang merindukan seseorang. "Pantas saja aku juga seperti mengenali guru..." Len menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memegang kepalanya.

Ars langsung berteriak kaget ketika anak perempuan jadi-jadian itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai Len. "Kamu Len?! Ya Tuhan!" Ars bergerak mendekati Len kemudian memegang kedua lengan Len. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu sampai kamu jadi maniak seperti ini! Sadarlah nak!," pekik Ars, dia langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len, dia bahkan lupa kalau muridnya itu masih sakit karena jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Len menggeram kesakitan, kemudian Ars berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan Len, dia langsung berfikir, memegang dagu sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Jangan-jangan ini salahku juga karena dulu aku suka mendandanimu jadi anak perempuan!" pekik Ars.

"Hei-hei-hei! Guru suka mendandaniku?!" pekik Len sambil melempar Ars dengan bantalnya, kemudian dia pun memegang punggungnya yang sakit. "Itu berarti guru yang maniak!"

Ars memutar matanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Len kemudian telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya. "Ehm... ya... habis dulu kamu mirip perempuan sih..., dulu ayahmu sering menitipkanmu padaku, jadi saat ayahmu tidak ada... aku meriasmu..." Ars memberikan bantalnya kembali pada Len.

Len menerima bantal tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali di belakang punggungnya sebagai sandaran. Karena tahu Ars adalah gurunya yang dulu sering merawatnya waktu kecil, Len menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya sampai sekarang ini. Ars tersentak ketika Len menceritakan ayahnya. Tapi ketika Len menceritakan ayahnya. Ars heran kenapa Len tidak menitikkan air mata. Len hanya tertunduk sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca saat bercerita tentang ayah dan semua rahasia yang Gakupo beritahu. Len memang sedih, tapi dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia tidak menitihkan air matanya, meskipun Len sangat ingin membuang air mata yang sempat membebani matanya kala ayahnya dikuburkan, dia tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa ataupun sedih karena tangisannya. Dia ingin ayahnya bahagia di sana, jadi Len putuskan untuk tidak menangisinya.

Len juga menceritakan tentang Rin dan Lily. Ars tidak terkejut ketika mendengar masalah Lily dan Rin, tapi wajahnya pucat ketika Len mengakui bahwa Rin adalah adik kembarnya.

Ars menjulurkan kepalanya dan tangannya menengadah. "Kamu kembaran Rin?! bagaimana bisa?!"

Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya... aku juga tidak tahu, aku juga baru tahu dari paman Gakupo." Dia memang tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa kalau Rin benar saudara kembarnya. "Aku juga tidak punya bukti apa-apa, tapi kalau itu yang ayah katakan, aku mempercayainya."

Ayahnya tidak memberikan benda khusus yang menyimbolkan tentang dirinya atau tentang keluarganya. Hanya cerita dari Gakupo dan kecintaan pada ayahnya lah yang membuat Len berakhir di sini, ingin melindungi Rin. Ditambah melihat sistim sekolah dimana murid kaya yang berkuasa dan selalu menindas Rin, dia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan itu, meskipun dulu Len masa bodoh dan selalu berfikir negatif tentang apapun. Dulu dia memilih untuk diam, sekali-kali dia menghajar mereka untuk membela dirinya. Pertemuan dengan Rin membuat dirinya berubah. Ketika Len selesai dengan ceritanya, Len menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang kesepian. Bibirnya bergumam sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri. Ars menolehnya, kemudian Len berbicara. "Mungkin karena aku senang memiliki keluarga yang tersisa selain ayah, aku bertekad untuk melindunginya."

Ars kembali duduk di kursinya sambil membuang pandangannya dari Len. "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ayahmu," ujar Ars sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Len menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ars. "Terima kasih," jawab Len.

Ars kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan matamya dengan mata Len. "Jadi rencanamu sekarang adalah mengalahkan Lily agar dia tidak menindas Rin?" tanya Ars. Len mengangguk mengyiakan pertanyaan Ars. Ars diam sejenak, matanya berputar, pancaran matanya memberitahukan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian setelah beberapa saat matanya kembali mempelajari mata Len. "Aku akan membantumu."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjabat tangan menyepakati kerjasama diantara mereka berdua. Len merasa kaget bukan main, selama ini Gakupo selalu menasihatinya dan bilang kalau dia bisa dikeluarkan, tapi kali ini Ars menyemangatinya. Ars memberikan informasi-informasi yang Len sudah tahu, dan Len selalu menyela setiap kata-kata Ars.

"Tapi kamu harus tahu, orang-orang yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu belum ada yang bertanding dengan Lily secara langsung," ucap Ars, dia melipat tangannya dan melipat kakinya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Mereka kalah taruhan dengan Yuzuki Yukari–wakil ketua OSIS–saat bertanding di adu kecerdasan, nilai Yukari menduduki peringkat kedua setelah Lily."

Len memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada bantal. "Hah... kalau lawanku selanjutnya adalah Yukari... bisa mati aku..."

Ars menyentak alisnya dan saling bertemu. "Jangan bilang kalau nilaimu pas-pasan," ucap Ars.

Len memutar matanya ke atas. "Ya... begitulah…," jawab Len.

Ars menyipitkan matanya dengan ketus. "Dasar bocah bodoh..."

Kepala Len menoleh kemudian telunjuk dan bibirnya menunjuk pintu masuk. "Eh ngomong-ngomong di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa kan? aku takut nanti ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita," ujar Len. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan lagi tangannya, menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

Ars menoleh kepada pintu kemudian menoleh kepada Len sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sepertinya tidak, lagipula ini juga masih jam pelajaran," jawab Ars.

Len menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas. Alis-alisnya melengkung ke bawah. _Yah, paling ada Mikuo yang menguping._ Mata Len berputar-putar, kepalanya menoleh-noleh kesetiap sudut ruangan, melihat semua celah yang terlihat dari tempat tidurnya _. Ngomong-ngomong dia bersembunyi dimana sih? dia ninja? aku tudak bisa merasakan keberadaannya sama sekali._

.

Dikarenakan kondisi Ran yang belum juga membaik. Ars membawanya, menggendongnya kembali ke asrama dan meminta izin kepada gurunya agar dia bisa beristirahat di kamarnya. Ars bilang kalau Ran harus beristirahat penuh sampai beberapa hari kedepan, dia membuatkan surat untuk Ran izin sakit selama satu minggu, yah meskipun belum tentu rasa sakit dan luka lainnya akan sembuh dalam waktu secepat itu. Sebuah keajaiban dia cepat sadar dan tulangnya tidak ada yang patah, tapi retak di tulang paha kanan, tulang kaki kiri, dan lengan kanan. Ada beberapa luka sayatan dari ranting dan dedaunan semak-semak.

Ran sebenarnya menolak untuk istirahat di asrama, tapi Ars memaksa istirahat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya agar darah yang telah mengering tidak terbuka lagi karena dia banyak gerak. Ars mengancam akan membocorkan semua rahasianya jika Len tidak mengikuti perintahnya, dan menyebarkan ke internet kalau Len adalah seorang maniak yang menyelundup ke sekolah perempuan karena memiliki kelainan jiwa untuk menjadi perempuan.

Len bersandar pada bantal di kasurnya. Tangan-tangannya terasa begitu sakit dan lemas setelah dia selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Seragamnya robek karena ranting-ranting. "Ah, apa yang akan kulakukan selama dua minggu kedepan…" ucap Len. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya, dia juga tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama karena punggung dan kakinya yang sakit. Ars tidak membawa Len ke rumah sakit karena dia bisa mengatasi Len sendirian, lagipula tidak ada patah tulang atau salah urat.

Meskipun belum hari pertamanya izin tapi waktu terasa begitu berat dan lambat. "Kelihatannya sebentar lagi sekolah selesai," gumam Len setelah memerhatikan jarum jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja rias. Len mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Tapi ketika tangannya sejajar dengan bahu, rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tangan kanan sampai bahunya. Len memicingkan matanya, mengerang dan menggertakan giginya sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegangi sekitar lengan kanannya. Len menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya, dia menutup matanya berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kananku..." Matanya melirik pada jam dinding. "Semua rasa sakitnya semakin terasa saat aku sendirian..." Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Ingatannya teringat pada tas yang ditinggalkannya di kelas. Len mengangkat kepalanya. "Sebentar, sepertinya guru Ars lupa untuk membawakan tasku yang ada di kelas."

Suara halus _Kriek_ membalas perkataan yang baru saja Len katakan. Len menoleh ke arah pintu sambil melepaskan tangan kanannya dan menarik selimut ke atas pahanya dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Ran perlahan-lahan, tapi bayangan di lantai tidak menggambarkan bayangan Miku. Bayangan itu menggunakan pita besar di kepalanya. Len menekan otot-otot pita suaranya, dan menelan air liur di dalam mulutnya. Ran mengamati bayangan tersebut, _itu pasti Rin._ Ran mengamati bayangan itu ke atas, surai-surai pirang Rin menonjol kedalam ruangan. "Rin?"

Rin dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, alis-alis matanya melengkung ke bawah. Bajunya lusuh dan sedikit kotor, tapi tidak ada bagian yang robek, kecuali kaus kakinya. Dari lutut sampai kakinya terdapat banyak elastoplast yang menutupi luka-luka lecetnya. "Ran..." Suaranya bergetar ketika ia memanggil nama Ran, tubuhnya ikut bergetar juga. Tanpa menegakkan kepalanya, Rin berjalan perlahan ke samping Ran, kemudian duduk di sisi kasur, di samping Ran yang bersandar pada bantal, Rin juga menaruh tasnya di sebelahnya. "Aku minta maaf..." suaranya begitu pelan, tapi maish terdengar di telinga Ran. Nafasnya terputus-putus, terisak menahan tangisannya. Rin menelengkupkan tangannya pada pahanya

Ran tersenyum, matanya melembut kemudian satu tangannya meraih tangan Rin. Memegangnya dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, _toh_ itu inisiatifku sendiri untuk melompat..." Ran menyengir.

Nafas Rin semakin terputus-putus, dan dengan kikuk dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Rin kemudian menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir dari ujung-ujung kelopak matanya. Alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan dahinya mengerut. Rin menangis dengan kencang, satu tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya tapi air mata tak kunjung kering, terus mengalir.

Ran mengelus-elus tangan Rin. Ran cekikikan. "Sudah-sudah jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat, tulangku tidak ada yang patah, yah tapi hanya punggung dan kakiku saja sih yang sakit hehehe," ucap Ran. Ran melepaskan tangan Rin kemudian dengan kikuk melipat tangannya, bergerak seperti binaragawan yang sedang memakerkan otot-otot bisepnya. Alisnya melengkung dan naik ke atas. "Lihat-lihat! aku baik-baik saja kan? sudah jangan menangis, aku belum mati kok."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya terputus-putus berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. "Maafkan aku..." jawab Rin sambil mengusap kedua matanya, menghapus air matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin bisa mengatasi isak tangisnya. Setelah Rin tenang, Rin mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam tasnya. Kalung itu adalah kalung liontin bintang yang membuat mereka berdua jatuh dari lantai tiga. Rin menyodorkan kalung itu pada Ran, menunjukkannya. "Kalung ini diberikan oleh ibuku, ini adalah kalungnya... ibuku memberiku ini saat aku pertama masuk asrama agar aku bisa merasa terus dekat dengan ibu."

Mata Ran berubah menjadi sayu, bibirnya turun dan melengkung ke bawah, tatapannya mendingin, datar. Bayangan ayahnya kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Ia tidak memiliki peninggalan apa-apa dari ayahnya, kecuali foto yang tertinggal dalam tasnya yang ditukar oleh Gakupo dulu dengan tas berisi pakaian perempuan.

Rin menatap Ran. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Rin, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Ran tersentak melihat pipi Rin yang memerah, kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan Rin bergeser mendekati Ran, pertama-tama dia merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Ran, kemudian dia pun memeluk Ran dengan erat sambil menangis.

Rasanya air mata Ran ingin jatuh, tapi dia harus kuat. Ran menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin, kemudian dia ikut memeluk erat Rin. Dia mengubur wajahnya pada rambut Rin, kemudian mengubur lagi pada leher dan bahu Rin. _Ah sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak mendapatkan bertemu ayah, sebulan? anggap saja pelukan dari Rin ini adalah pelukan dari ayah, toh Rin anak ayah juga, dalam diri Rin mengalir darah ayah juga, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama.._. Dalam pelukan itu Ran mengenag ayahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi Ran menarik kembali air matanya. Menahannya agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Rin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa sedikit lega, Ran hanya tersenyum dengan alis yang sayu.

Ran kembali bersandar pada bantal. "Kenapa jam segini kamu sudah di asrama? Kan belum waktunya pulang," tanya Ran.

Rin cekikikan sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Aku bolos pelajaran terakhir, hehehe, aku izin untuk ke toilet dan berniat untuk menjengukmu di ruang kesehatan, tapi guru Ars bilang dia baru saja mengantarmu pulang ke asrama, jadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja," jawab Rin.

Ran pun hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Jangan diulangi lagi, kamu bolos di pelajaran guru Meiko... kamu bisa-bisa mendapat masalah."

Rin cekikikan kemudian tersenyum. "Ehehehe, kamu tahu Ran? Kamu itu seperti sudah menjadi kakakku saja, kamu selalu memperhatikanku dan melindungiku, terima kasih ya," ucap Rin. Tapi, mata Rin menegang, alisnya sedikit menyentak. Lengkungan senyuman dari bibirnya juga melurus, menjadi garisan hambar. "Tapi kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

Ran tersentak diam, mulutnya sedikit membuka, dan kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas. "Apa maksudmu Rin?"

Rin menatap Ran dalam-dalam, mempelajari warna matanya yang serupa denganya. "Kenapa kamu selalu memperhatikanku?"

Ran tersentak diam. Matanya melonglong. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, karena alasan utama Ran melindungi Rin adalah karena dia adalah kembarannya, tapi dia tidak bisa membuka rahasianya langsung. Ran menunduk ke bawah, dia harus mencari sebuah alasan lain untuk menutupi kebenarannya. Ran memutar matanya kemudian menegakkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum dengan kikuk. "Itu karena aku me-"

Suara _kriek_ dari pintu yang terbuka memecahkan perhatian Rin dan Ran. Mereka berdua memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang tebuka. Miku berdiri di jalan pintu membawa dua tas sekolah. Miku masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintunya kembali. Miku menundukkan kepalanya, dia berjalan ke kasurnya dan menaruh kedua tas tersebut dibatas kasurnya, setelahnya dia berjalan mendekat ke kasur Ran, Miku berdiri di antara kasurnya dan kasur Ran. Dia memegang kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan pinggulnya.

Wajah Miku menampilkan rasa bersalahnya, tapi alisnya tersentak menunjukkan emosi marahnya yang terpendam. "Maaf ya, karena aku mendorong IA, kalungnya jadi jatuh," ucap Miku meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua. "Dan kalian berdua juga terluka..."

Rin melirik pada Ran, memperhatikan tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kakinya yang diselimuti selimut, kemudian menatap Miku lagi. Rin tersenyum pahit. "Iya... tidak apa-apa..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan menegakkannya kembali. "Tapi kalau bukan karena Miku mendorongnya, IA tidak akan melepaskannya."

Ran menoleh kepada Rin, kemudian melihat Miku. Matanya melembut dengan canggung, bibirnya tersenyum canggung. "Kamu tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..." Ran menoleh kepada tasnya yang ada di kasur Miku. "Terima kasih sudah membawa tasku... tapi... kamu juga bolos ya?" Ran menyipitkan matanya.

Miku menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya naik sejajar dengan bahunya kemudian kedua telapak tangannya melambai-lambai mengatakan tidak. "Tidak, aku tidak bolos." Miku menjatuhkan kedua tangannya. "Guru Meiko ada urusan jadi dia hanya memberikan tugas, lalu karena Rin tidak kembali..." Miku menatap Ran dengan mata polosnya. "Jadi aku pergi meninggalkan kelas."

Ran menatapnya suram. "Itu sama saja kamu bolos..."

Miku duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ran memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Lumayan buruk." Tangan Ran menunjukan bagian tulang-tulangnya yang retak dan menunjuk punggungnya. "Ada banyak luka sobek dan lecet di punggungku, luka lecet di kaki dan tangan, beberapa tulangku retak." Ran tersenyum masam dan berdengus.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku... karena aku... kamu..."

Ran menoleh pada Miku. Matanya memberi perhatian pada Miku meskipun Miku tidak menatap matanya. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena awal masalah ini adalah IA." Ran mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggumamkan berbagai kutukan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka lelah. Miku merebahkan dirinya di kasur sementara Rin duduk di samping Ran, menanyakan luka-lukanya dan bersenda gurau. Setelah menunggu sekitar satu jam, Luka dan Gumi datang menjenguk. Gumi membawa kegaduhan sementara Luka menatap Ran dengan datar dari depan kasur Ran. Gumi menanyakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada saat itu dan Ran menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat detail. Gumi juga menanyakan soal luka-luma di tubuhnya, Ran menjawabnya dengan wajah masam sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan luka-lukanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah Gumi, Luka, dan Rin puas menengok Ran bereka berpamitan untuk pulang, lagi pula waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Rin, Gumi dan Luka keluar dari kamar Miku dan Ran. Miku bergegas untuk memebersihkan dirinya, Ran tidak pergi ke kamar mandi dirinya tidak mau luka-lukanya perih terkena air.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut, kemudian berusaha menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kesadarannya untuk mengabaikan tusujan rasa sakit si luka sobekan punggungnya. Ketika Ran berbalik ke sebelah kiri, matanya mengernyit sambil menggeram, dia merasakan darah yang sedikit mengering itu mengerak dan menyebabkan lukanya sedikit terbuka, darah seperti mengalir, tapi tidak akan menembus pakaiannya karena kapas dan perban yang membungkus punggungnya. Dia tak bisa berbaring dengan menghadap ke kanan–posisi tidurnya sehari-hari, karena tulang lengannya yang retak dan terdapat luka sobekan. Meskipun tangan kirinya sama-sama terluka, tapi dedaunan dan ranting hanya meninggalkan bekas luka lecet, dan tidak menyebabkan tulangnya retak. Tapi posisi seperti ini–tidur menghadap sebelah kiri–membuatnya bisa tidur berhadapan dengan Miku.

Miku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Miku berjalan menuju meja rias. Suara pengering rambut terdengar di kuping Ran, membuatnya teringat hal yang membuatnya malu, saat dirinya membantu Miku mengeringkan rambutnya. Pipi Ran memerah, ingin rasanya Ran menghampiri Miku, tapi tusukan-tusukan di punggungnya membuatnya tak mampu untuk bangkit. Ran melirik Miku, Miku sedang menyisir rambutnya sambil mengeringkannya dengan pengering rambut. Suara berisik itu berhenti dan Miku berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Miku duduk di kasurnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Berbalik menghadap ke kanan. Mata Ran dan Miku bertemu, mereka berdua diam, satu detik, dua detik, dan setelah beberapa detik wajah keduanya memerah.

Miku memghindari mata Ran. "Ke-kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"

Ran menutup mulutnya dengan selimutnya. "Ma-maaf, tidak sengaja."

Dengan canggung Miku menutupi badannya dengan selimut. "A-apa tanganmu baik-baik saja? eh maaf, aku tahu pasti rasanya masih sakit, tapi... apa sudah lebih baikan?" tanya Miku sambil bergerak memeluk gulingnya di dalam selimut.

Ran tersenyum canggung. "Ya... sedikit, hanya tangan kirinya saja..., masih sedikit perih _sih..._ tapi luka goresannya sudah sedikit menutup."

Pipi Miku merona merah. "Kalau begitu tidurlah... pejamkan matamu..." ucapnya dengan suara yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya, canggung dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Mata Ran membulat. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? kamu tidak tidur?"

"Ya tentu saja aku akan tidur, tapi setelah Ran menutup mata..." suaranya Miku melembut, begitu juga dengan mata dan alisnya. Meskipun tidak tersenyum, tapi terlihat kalau Miku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya..

Ran menutup matanya. _Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berubah setiap kita hanya berduaan... tapi dia juga berubah setelah IA membongkar rahasianya. Masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui soal Miku._ Ran mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya, dari celah matanya yang terbuka. Dia bisa melihat Miku tidur berhadapan dengannya, meskipun tidak satu ranjang. Miku sudah menutup matanya, tubuhnya terlihat mengembang dan mengempis karena nafasnya. Ran kemudian kembali menutup matanya. Tusukan-tusukan di punggungnya perlahan-lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya, dia tertidur.

Pagi datang dan suara alarm memekakkan telinga Ran. Dengan matanya yang terkantuk-kantuk, dia berusaha membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, pandangannya yang buyar menjadi fokus. Pandangannya fokus pada Miku yang sedang mengerngitkan dahinya kemudian menguap. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja pojok antara kedua kasur, menjadi ponselnya yang berdering. Miku menggeser layar ponselnya dan alarm yang berisik itu mati. Miku mengusap-usap matanya kemudian menguap.

Ran tersenyum. "Selamat pagi." Ran tidak bangun dari kasurnya, rasanya malas untuk bangkit, apalagi dia juga mendapat izin untuk penyembuhan.

Miku bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Mulutnya membuka bergumam-gumam. "Pagi..." Miku bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ran hanya melihatnya dan menunggunya di kasur tanpa mengubah posisinya. Tapi setelah cukup lama, Ran berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, dia mengernyitkan mata dan mulutnya tersentak merapat, dia menggeram melewati tenggorokannya. Dia menegakkan bantal dan bersandar pada bantal.

Miku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Untung Miku terbiasa melakukan itu jadi Ran tidak perlu pingsan karena kehabisan darah. Miku berjalan menuju televisi kemudian mengambil remote yang tergeletak di meja kopi, dia berjalan kembali pada Ran dan menaruh _remote_ tersebut di sebelahnya. "Ini aku bawakan _remote."_

"Terima kasih," ucap Ran.

Miku berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil tasnya. Dia kemudian berbalik pada Ran. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja sendirian di kamar asrama? aku akan panggilkan guru kesehatan untuk menemanimu."

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Guru Ars nanti akan datang dengan guru kesehatan yang lain." Ran melambaikan cepat tanganya.

Miku mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah... kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Miku berjalan keluar dari asrama, matanya mengintip Ran ketika pintu akan tertutup.

Hari pertamanya dilalui dengan menonton tv, tapi saat jam sekolah seperti ini jarang sekali ada tayangan hiburan, kebayakannya adalah tayangan berita. Saat siang datang, Mikuo datang dengan membawa beberapa peralatan mandi untuk Len dan peralatan kesehatan, perban baru. Mikuo perlahan-lahan mendekati Len. Dia membuka pakaian tidur Len dan membuka seluruh perban Len. Dia mengelap seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat. Tak jarang Len mengerang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat handuk hangat mengenai luka sobek di punggungnya.

Len duduk sambil memeluk dan menggigit bantal. "Argghh, sial! sakit!" satu tangan Len memukul-mukul kasurnya.

Mikuo menepuk-nepuk pelan luka Len dengan cairan anti septik. "Sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang, itu yang dikatakan guru Ars." Mikuo menutup luka punggung Len dengan kain kasa kemudian merekatkannya dengan perekat kasa. Mikuo kemudian bergeser ke tangan kanan Len.

Len berdengus sambil mengernyitkan matanya. "Dia bohong, rasa sakitnya terus menghantuiku," pekik Len.

Mikuo dengan perlahan membungkus luka tangan Len dengan perban baru. Dia merekatkannya dengan solasi perban, kemudian mengambil baju Len yang baru. "Silahkan, baju nona." Mikuo bangkit dari kasur Len dan mengambil baju-baju kotor yang tergeletak di lantai.

Len memutar posisi duduknya dan menyalakan kembali televisi. Tak lama setelah televisi menyala, seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Makan siang." Ran menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Mikuo tengah bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Orang tersebut adalah petugas asrama, dia yang bertugas mengantar makanan untuk Ran. Setelah orang tersebut menaruh makanan di kasur Ran, orang itu bergegas pergi sambil membawa nampan bekas sarapan pagi Ran. Setelah dia keluar dan langkah kakinya memudar, Mikuo keluar dari kamar mandi dam segera membersihkan semua peralatan perban.

Mikuo mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam balik jasnya, dia juga mengeluarkan PSPs dari dalam saku kemejanya. Dia meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di meja belajar milik Len. Mikuo kembali mendekati Len dan memberikan PSPs kepada Len. "Simpan benda ini, jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain, peraturan asrama melarang membawa konsol game."

Len memicingkan matanya sambil menyentakkan alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kamu memberikannya kepadaku?" Len mengambil PSPs tersebut dari Mikuo dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya.

"Karena tuan muda yang menyuruhku. Tuan muda khawatir nona Ran akan kebosanan dan berkeliaran keluar sehingga mengancam rahasia nona." jawab Mikuo.

"Sampaikan terima kasih pada paman, tapi... sebenarnya yang mengancam rahasiaku saat ini adalah keberadaanmu, bagaimana bisa kamu yang merawatku di sini? guru Ars bilang dia akan membawa guru kesehatan atau dokter, kalau tidak ada dokter yang datang, bisa-bisa kan petugas asrama curiga." ucap Len.

Mikuo menghindari mata Len dengan melirikan matanya ke arah televisi. "Sebenarnya saya menyamar menjadi dokter perempuan untuk menyelinap kesini... guru Ars yang mendandani saya..."

Len menyipitkan matanya, keringat mengalir dari keningnya. "Waw..., ternyata dia memang maniak..." sesaat bulu-bulu halus di punggungnya menjadi tegang.

Mikuo pergi setelah tugasnya selesai. Len menghabiskan waktunya di atas kasur dan bermain PSPs yang baru didapatkannya, tv ia biarkan menyala untuk menemaninya. Rin dan Miku terus-menerus mengirim Ran pesan singkat melalui ponselnya, menanyakan kondisi Ran.

Saat sore datang, Len tetap berada di atas kasurnya dari pagi sampai sore dia tidak beranjak dari kasurnya, memainkan PSPs. Len merasakan keram di perutnya. Len menaruh gamenya di balik bantal dan memutar badannya ke sisi kasur, di antara kasurnya dan kasur Miku. Len berdiri, matanya mengernyit, giginya menggertak, rasa linu di kaki kirinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan jatuh terkulai di lantai, tangan kirinya mencoba menahan badannya.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan erangan dari Len. Len memerjapkan matanya, dan merubah suaranya menjadi suara Ran. Ran membuka matanya dan melihat keempat temannya tercengang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Miku berlari menghampiri Ran. "Ran! kamu kenapa?!" Miku menjatuhkan badannya, jongkok di sebelah Ran, ketiga orang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengerumini Ran.

Ran memegang kakinya di bagian tulang kering. "Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi dan sepertinya kakiku tidak mematuhi perintahku." Ran memijat kakinya pelan-pelan sambil cekikikan canggung.

Miku menarik tangan kiri Ran, dan Ran mengernyit. "Sini aku bantu." Miku berusaha mendorong badannya ke atas, tapi tubuh Ran terlalu berat untuknya.

Luka mendekat hendak membantu Miku tapi Gumi langsung menyelinap dari Luka dan Rin, dia duduk di sebelah Ran kemudian menarik tangan kiri Ran dan merangkulkannya di sekitar lehernya. "Kalau begitu ayo aku bantu." Dengan mudah Gumi mendorong tubuhnya ke atas dan menopang Ran.

Ran sedikit tercengang dengan kekuatan Gumi. _Waw..., dia benar-benar kuat untuk seorang perempuan... pukulannya sewaktu perang bantal juga besar... jangan-jangan dia petinju._ Ran teringat akan satu hal, kalau dia ke kamar mandi bersama Gumi, dan Gumi mengintipnya, itu bisa menjadi hal yang fatal untuk rahasianya. Ran menoleh ke arah Luka dan mengedipkan matanya sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya. "Lu-luka bantu aku juga."

Luka menghela nafas kemudian mendekat ke sisi kanan Ran. "Baiklah..." Dia memegang tubuh Ran, matanya melirik tajam Ran, dan Ran melihat pada Luka dengan wajah memelas.

Selama seminggu, kamar nomor seratus tiga belas tidak pernah sepi pengunjung setelah pulang sekolah. Saat jam sekolah Mikuo datang untuk melihat perkembangan kondisi Ran dan melaporkannya kepada Ars. Dia juga mulai melatih kakinya untuk berjalan, meskipun terkadang sedikit linu tapi dia sudah mulau bisa berjalan dengan normal. Setiap hari Rin, Gumi dan Luka menjenguk Ran. Rin selalu membawakannya roti pisang yang selalu dibeli oleh Ran saat istirahat.

Setelah seminggu istirahat keadaaan Ran sudah membaik, luka-lukanya sudah kering, dan rasa sakit di punggungnya juga sudah baikan. Paling-paling akan terasa sakit kalau dia duduk dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Mulai hari ini Ran kembali ke sekolah, dia juga menggunakan seragam yang baru dari Mikuo, karena seragamnya yang lama rusak.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, menyusuri tangga menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga. Semua mata tertuju pada Ran, mereka semua kaget melihat Ran tidak kehilangan satu anggota badan, para pengikutnya yang dulu kini mulai kembali, meskipun lebih sedikit, dan mereka tetap menyambut kedatangan Ran di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Miku menoleh pada Ran dan melirik kakinya. "Apa kamu benar-benar sudah kuat untuk ke sekolah?" tanya Miku.

Ran menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku tidak betah di kamar sendirian, bosan, bagaimana kondisi sekolah saat aku tidak ada?" jawab Ran, tentu saja dia berbohong, dia tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun kalau Mikuo memberinya PSPs. Dia menyembunyikan semua pemberian Mikuo di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Untunglah Lily dan yang lainnya tidak membuat masalah selama Ran tidak masuk sekolah," ucap Miku.

Setiap hari Rin dan Miku selalu bilang kalau disekolah tidak ada masalah. Tentu Ran tidak percaya dengan mereka, tapi karena setiap hari melihat Miku dan Rin yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, Ran akhirnya percaya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat keadaan kelas sangat kacau, Rin dengan IA saling adu jambak satu sama lain, yang lainnya hanya melihat Rin dan IA sambil menyoraki.

Ran menolehkan kepalanya pada Miku menatapnya dengan lesu sambil menunjuk ke dalam kelas. "Apa ini yang kamu maksud tidak membuat masalah? Kalian berdua benar-benar pintar berbohong." Ran kemudian berdengus

Miku menolehkan kepalanya dari Ran. "Ehehe, ya-ya be-begitulah," jawab Miku berkeringat dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Ran menghampiri IA dan Rin, Ran berusaha memisahkan mereka, dan saat IA melihat keberadaan Ran, dia melepaskan jambakannya, begitu juga Rin. Ran mendorong Rin kebelakangnya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan IA.

IA berdengus. "Sudah sembuh rupanya," gumam IA, dia berbalik kemudian duduk di bangkunya, Ran heran karena hari ini IA tidak banyak bicara, biasanya dia mencari gara-gara.

Ran mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menunjuk IA. "Waw, sejak kapan kamu berani menghadapi IA," bisik Ran sambil menuntun Rin duduk di bangkunya.

Miku menaruh tas di bangkunya kemudian duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Rin. "Selama Ran tidak masuk sekolah Rin jadi sedikit berubah, sekarang dia berani melawan IA dan membalas perkataannya," ujar Miku.

"Miku juga sama saja denganku, aku masih mendingan," ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya, baru pertama kali Ran melihatnya menggembungkan pipi, dia terlihat lucu dengan pipi _chubby_.

Ran mengangkat satu alisnya. "Waw, haruskah aku sakit lagi agar kalian bisa mengeluarkan keberanian Rin?" tanya Ran menyengir. Rin langsung memegang tangan Ran dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Ran dan Miku pun mentertawakannya.

Ran mengendurkan matanya dan alisnya. "Habisnya aku kan ingin kuat seperti Ran," jawab Rin.

Ran langsung memegang bahu Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, jangan jadi seperti aku," ucap Ran.

Matanya membulat. "Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Pokoknya jangan!" pekik Ran dan Rin melemaskan bahunya.

.

Siang ini Ran mendatangi ruang OSIS seorang diri pada saat jam istirahat. Baru pertama kali ini dia berada di depan ruang OSIS. Ran sedikit takut sebenarnya, tapi dia harus masuk kedalam jika ingin menantang Yukari atau Lily.

"Ran? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang. Ran menoleh kebelakangnya, dia melihat Luka yang membawa berkas-berkas.

Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya sedikit berdebar terkejut ada Luka di belakangnya. Sejenak, Ran mengatur nafasnya kemudian dia membuka mulutnya. "Luka, aku ingin bertemu dengan Lily," pekik Ran.

"Hah?!" tanya Luka.

Pintu ruang OSIS yang bergeser menimbulkan bunyi _Srak._ Gadis bersurai violet membuka pintu ruang OSIS, Ran menoleh dan menatap tajam Yukari. Yukari tidak berekspresi sama sekali, dia mirip sekali dengan Mikuo, mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan darah, pancaran mata dinginnya juga persis sekali.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yukari, kilauan kacamata tebalnya menutupi mata dinginnya.

Ran menjulurjan lehernya ke samping Yukari untuk melihat ruangan OSIS. "Mana Lily? Aku ingin menantangnya," teriak Ran.

Yukari mempelajari Ran dari atas sampai bawah berkali-kali kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk Ran, jarinya bergerak ke atas-ke bawah. "Kamu mau menantangnya? dengan tubuh seperti itu? jangan bercanda," sindir Yukari sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lagi pula sebelum kamu menghadapi Lily, kamu harus menghadapiku dulu," ujar Yukari sambil menunjuk jidat Ran dan menyentilnya.

Ran berteriak kesatikan, dia mengusap-usap dahinya. "Eugh, jangan menyentilku! sialan, Lily punya pengikut setia," gumam Ran, dia mengernyit.

"Sebelum kesombonganmu itu menghancurkanmu, aku menantangmu untuk bertanding denganku mengerjakan seratus soal dalam satu jam. Soal-soalnya dari semua mata pelajaran," ucap Yukari sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ha-hah?! Kamu menantangku?!" pekik Ran. Kali ini Ran membatu, dia tidak percaya kalau Yukari akan menantang hal yang paling menakutkan baginya, dia bukan anak yang rajib belajar, bahkan selama seminggu pun dia lebih memilih memainkan PSPs-nya.

Yukari berdengus. "Iya, kali ini aku yang menantangmu. Kalau aku menang kamu harus keluar dari sekolah, dan jika kamu yang menang aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," lanjut Yukari.

 _Penawaran macam apa itu,_ Ran mengernyit.

Yukari mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengangkat dagunya. "Kalau kamu tidak sanggup, bilang saja, kalau kamu menyerah sekarang, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kamu harus tunduk padaku," ujarnya.

 _Penawaran yang tidak adil! dasar iblis._ "Aku terima tantanganmu!" teriak Ran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu minggu depan setelah pulang sekolah datanglah keruangan OSIS," ucap Yukari dan dia masuk kedalam ruang OSIS kemudian menutup pintunya.

 _Apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi! Mana mungkin aku mampu mengerjakan seratus soal dalam waktu satu jam!_ pekik Ran dalam hati. Ran meraskakan bahunya yang ditepuk-tepuk, dia menoleh kepada Luka yang sedang menepuk-nepuknya.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," ujar Luka.

"Bagaimana ini Luka…" tanya Ran.

Luka mengangkat bahunya. "Ya kalau kamu tidak mau kalah darinya, ya kamu harus belajar," jawab Luka, Len pun langsung lemas.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ran mendatangi ruang kesehatan, dia datang untuk memberikan kabar kesehatannya, dan juga menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi saat istirahat tadi di depan ruang OSIS. Ars tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Len bercerita soal tantangan Yukari. Len memohon pada Ars agar Ars mau membantunya dan mengajarinya berbagai mata pelajaran.

Ars menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi putarnya. "Baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi," ucap Ars.

Len berdiri di depannya sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakannya di depan dadanya. "Tapi apa?" tanya Len.

"Jodohkan aku dengan Miku," ucap Ars sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?! Tidak akan!" teriak Len, dia menggeram dan menatap tajam Ars, Ars hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah kuduga kamu suka sama anak itu!Ahahaha! Bercanda! Lagipula aku juga sudah punya pacar, aku tidak sendirian sepertimu," ujar Ars.

"Dasar sialan…" Len mengalihkan matanha ke arah pintunya sambil menjatuhkan kedua tangannya. _Oh iya… ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar paman ya? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,_ gumam Len. Matanya membulat, dia teringat sesuatu. _Eh? ngomong-ngomong aku sama sekali belum menjalankan misi yang kedua,_ lanjutnya. Len mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutar matanya sambil mendenguskan hidungnya. _Biarlah, toh aku juga tidak tahu apa misinya._ Len membuka bajunya agar Ars bisa memeriksa luka yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

.

Gakupo sedang mengumpulkan foto-foto Luka yang berhasil diambil oleh Mikuo saat dirinya tidak sedang mengawasi Len. Kemudian dia menggunakan jubah hitam yang ada di kursinya, dia meninggalkan mejanya dan menempelkan foto Len di tembok.

"Dasar bocah sialan, dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja, dia bilang dia akan menjalankan misi mengintai Luka, tapi mana!" geram Gakupo. Dia memukul-mukul foto Len dengan menggunakan palu, kemudian dia juga menancapkan paku kemudian memukul paku yang ada di foto Len.

.

Len yang sedang mengenakan baju seragamnya di ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba berhenti, dia melihat tubuhnya yang diperban, kemudian dia merasakan hawa dingin di punggungnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin begini?" tanya Len. Bulu-bulu halus di belakang punggung dan punuknya menegang. "Jangan-jangan musim dingin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya," gumamnya. Len memutar matanya. _Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak_.


	8. Private Student

_It's Only My Secret – Private Student_

Mimpi berputar-putar di dalam benak Len. _Len sedang berlari-lari dengan seekor kuda poni mengejar boneka beruang raksasa, kemudian dia jatuh ke dalam parit dan membuatnya berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap, gelap, tidak apa-apa selain warna hitam. Tapi dia dapat merasakan dia sedang duduk di bangku besi yang dingin dan keras, tangannya diborgol dengan borgol besi. Kakinya diikat oleh seutas tali yang memutari kaki dan kursinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu dengan cahaya kekuningan menyala di atasnya, membuatnya memicingkan matanya karena terkejut dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyambar matanya. Sebuah meja tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya. Suara-suara mengerikan mengenai rumus matematika dan rumus fisika mengiang-ngiang di telinganya bagaikan sebuah paduan suara yang menyanyikan lagu untuk sebuah perlombaan. Len menggeliat-geliat di kursinya, berusaha melepaskan belenggu yang mengikat dirinya. Suaranya berteriak-teriak berusaha mengalahkan suara tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba ia tercengang ketika suara-suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Yukari tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, menunjukkannua sederetan soal-soal yang ia tidak pahami._

 _"Jadilah budakku, kerjakan soal-soal ini dalam waktu sepuluh menit, atau aku akan menjadikanmu budakku," ucap Yukari. Suaranya datar dan pelan, tapi membuat bulu kuduk Len berdiri. Suara-suara mengerikan tersebut kembali datang, rasanya seperti mencekik dirinya._

 _"Tidak tidak! lepaskan aku!" Len berteriak sambil menggeliat-geliat._

Di dalam kamar nomor seratus tiga belas, Ran menggeliat-geliat di kasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. Miku berada di sebelahnya dan menampari pipinya dengan pelan, berharap Ran tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. "Ran! bangun!"

Ran diam sejenak, dia membuka matanya, merasakan piyamanya yang basah dia meraba-raba perut dan lehernya. "Mi-miku..." Ran berusaha bangkit.

Miku membantu Ran untuk bangun kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Kamu kenapa? mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Miku dengan suara yang lemah, matanya terkantuk-kantuk tapi keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

Ran memerhatikan sekitarnya kemudian memandangi meja belajarnya, dia diam sejenak kemudian menjatuhkan bahunya sambil menghela nafasnya. "I-iya... aku mimpi rumus matematika... dasar Yukari sialan..." Ran menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Miku kemudian berdiri. Dia cekikikan, "Kupikir kamu mimpi buruk apa... tenanglah, guru Ars dan kita akan membantumu belajar." Miku kemudian duduk di sisi kasurnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang tidurlah, sekarang masih jam tiga pagi."

Ran membaringkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah... maaf telah mengganggumu."

Miku menguap kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di bawah bantal. "Ya... selamat tidur lagi..."

"Ya," jawab Ran dengan suara letih. Dia menutup matanya, tapi suara-suara dalam mimpinya menghantuinya lagi. Ran membuka matanya, dan dia tetap terjaga selama subuh itu.

Pukul delapan pagi Ran memasuki ruang kelasnya, dia datang dengan aura depresi. Dia duduk di sebelah Rin. Rin menoleh padanya, sementara Miku yang tadi mengikutinya di belakang hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat Ran lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

Tadi pagi, Miku dibangunkan oleh teriakan Ran yang maha dahsyat, suaranya begitu melengking memekak telinga Miku.

 _Mimpi malam tadi benar-benar membuatku ngeri_ , gumam Len, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja, dia benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

"Kamu kenapa Ran?" tanya Rin yang menoel pipi Ran. Ran hanya menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

"Aku tau, kamu pasti sadar tidak akan menang melawan Yukari bukan?" tanya IA yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja Ran.

"Hmmm, tidak juga," jawab Ran dengan lemas.

 _Sial_ , _dia tahu,_ gumamnya dalam hati, tapi ia sedang malas meladeni IA, tapi tak disangka-sangka IA menepuk bahu Ran, dan menyemangatinya, Ran langsung bangun kemudian menatap dalam IA yang berjalan menuju bangkunya. _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu?_ Ran memutar matanya kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada meja _. Paling-paling dia mengejekku._

Mulai satu minggu ke depan ini, Len meminta tolong kepada Ars agar Ars mau membimbingnya belajar untuk pertarungannya dengan Yukari. Di hari pertama, Ars memberi jadwal pada Ran untuk datang ke ruang kesehatan setelah pulang sekolah, dan mereka akan belajar matematika. Luka bersedia membantu Ran, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena Luka merasa bertanggung jawab setelah berjanji akan membantu Len, dan juga setelah dia mengetahui identitas Len yang sebenarnya.

Setelah pulang sekolah Ran bergegas pergi ke ruang Ars, tanpa Miku dan Rin karena pelajaran di hari pertamanya adalah matematika. Miku dan Rin juga memiliki jadwal piket sehingga jam pulang mereka akan lebih sore dari jadwal.

Ran berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong mewah, kini pikirannya tidak menghasutnya lagi untuk mengutili barang-barang sekolah. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Ketika dia tiba di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, terdengar suara orang yang sedang beragumen, suara tersebut adalah Ars dan Luka. Ran membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan masuk ke dalam. Dia menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Suara pintu membungkam mulut Luka dan Ars. Ran melepaskan dirinya dan berubah menjadi Len. "Kenapa kalian ini? kenapa ribut sekali?" Len berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Luka segera menyembunyikan lembaran-lembaran foto yang ditunjukkannya kepada Ars dibalik punggungnya, wajahnya memerah dan dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menunduk. "Aku menemukan foto-fotoku di ruang cetak sekolah..."

Ars menyela Luka dengan menyambar foto yang ada di balik punggung Luka. "Apanya yang bukan apa-apa!" Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menunjukkan foto ke depan wajah Len. "Lihatlah, dia menuduhku mengambil foto-fotonya saat pemeriksaan kesehatan pekan lalu."

Mata Len terbelalak, memang tidak ada yang aneh dalam foto itu, Luka masih dalam segaramnya, dan foto tersebut termasuk kategori yang sangat aman, fotonya diambil dari atas, seperti dari atas lemari obat-obatan. "Guru mengambil foto Luka? Guru mengintip?!"

Ars menyentak alisnya. "Tidak! aku tidak punya selera sama bocah! tapi yang pasti ini bukan aku!" Ars mengembalikan foto tersebut kepada Luka.

Luka segera memasukan foto-foto tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Wajahnya masih merah. "Ta-tapi satu-satunya orang yang paham betul tentang ruang kesehatan 'kan anda, _angle-angle_ foto-foto ini membuktikan kalau guru mengetahui semua celah di ruangan ini. Lagipula yang terakhir menggunakan ruang cetak sebelum aku kan guru."

Ars memegang pinggangnya dan sedikit memutar, dia mengerang kemudian satu tangannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya. "Argh! aku memang tahu celah-celah di ruangan ini, tapi aku bukan kadal atau cicak yang bisa merayap ke atas sana!" Ars menatap Luka. "Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang aku ke ruang cetak untuk mencetak materi-materi yang dibutuhkan untuk Len."

Mata Len membulat setelah mendengar kata-kata Ars, dia teringat akan foto-fotonya dan juga Mikuo yang selalu muncul dari mana saja. _Ini pasti salah satu kerjaan Mikuo, tapi untuk apa dia mengambil foto Luka..._ Len diam sejenak sambil memerhatikan ruang kosong di atas lemari obat-obatan. _Kalau Mikuo yang melakukannya, pasti akar masalahnya itu si paman._ Len mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Err Luka, sepertinya memang bukan guru Ars, lihatlah ke ruang kosong di atas lemari obat. Ruang kosong itu tidak begitu besar." Len menunjuk ke atas lemari obat kemudian tangannya bergeser dan bergerak mengukur panjang lemari. "Lemarinya juga tidak terlalu panjang." Jarinya berseger kepada Ars dan menunjuk Ars dari atas sampai bawah. "Dengan tubuh guru Ars yang tinggi macam jerapah ini, mana mungkin dia ada di atas sana, ruang kosong itu tidak akan muat untuk tubuhnya." Len berdengus.

Ars mengernyitkan matanya dengan kesal. "Hei kau bocah, jangan sembarangan kalau bicara."

"Lagi pula fotonya juga aman, anggap saja ada penggemar rahasia." Len mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil tertawa kecil, meremehkan masalah Luka.

Wajah Luka menghitam dan dia hanya diam, dia menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk di ranjang. "Kalian tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan!" Luka membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku matematika yang sangat tebal dan membacanya.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ma-maaf... baiklah... aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya..." Len menghela nafasnya.

Luka melirik kepada Len kemudian kembali menatap isi buku tebalnya.

"Argh... sudahlah... lebih baik kita mulai saja..." Ars menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya kemudian berjalan meraih satu kursi putar dan menaruhnya di sebelah kursi putar di mejanya. "Duduklah di mejaku." Ars duduk di kursi putar yang dibawanya.

Len duduk di kursi di depan meja Ars dan mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. Ars kemudian menjelaskan materi-materinya dibantu oleh Luka. Luka menerangkan materi-materi dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua yang dia telah pelajari, dan Ars menjelaskan sisanya. Ars dan Luka terus menerus menjejal otak Len dengan rumus-rumus.

Setelah beberapa jam, Ars memberi soal matematika kepada Len sebagai evaluasi semua rumus yang telah dijejalkan ke otaknya. Ars memberikan waktu lima belas menit untuk mengerjakan tiga puluh soal yang telah ia siapkan.

Satu menit berlalu, Len masih mengingat beberapa rumus yang dijejalkan ke otaknya. Saat menit kelima dimulai, Len meremas soalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Ars berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ya, makanlah kertasnya agar rumus-rumus itu masuk ke dalam otakmu."

Luka memukul kepala Len dan membuatnya memuntahkan kertasnya. "Jangan di makan!"

Len kemudian melompat dari kursinya dan memegangi kaki Luka. "Hentikan ini... aku tidak sanggup, pulangkan aku ke kamar asrama!" Len memeluk kaki Luka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan ingus keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"He-hei! Kamu sendiri yang meminta bantuanku 'kan!" Luka menunduk berusaha melepaskan Len. "Lepaskan kakiku!"

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Len langsung merubah dirinya menjadi Ran. Miku dan Rin masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa bungkus roti. Ran mengelap hidung dan matanya di rok Luka lalu berdiri menghampiri Rin. "Hei, kalian membawa makanan ya? terima kasih?" Ran tertawa dan menerima makanan yang dibawa Miku dan Rin.

Luka mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menyala-nyala ketika Ran menggunakan roknya sebagai kertas tisu. "Ran..."

Rin tersenyum dengan lesu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kelihatannya ruangan ini ramai sekali ya... kami berdua ingin membantumu juga, tapi nilai matematika kami biasa saja."

Ran menepuk bahu Rin. "Kalian membawa makanan untukku saja itu sudah cukup kok, lebih dari cukup malah." Ran cekikikan.

Ars menunjuk Luka. "Luka, sebaiknya kamu pulang ke asrama, sekarang sudah lewat jam delapan malam. Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruh Miku dan Rin untuk menjemputmu."

Luka mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam tangannya. "Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

Miku menoleh pada Ars dan menunjuk Ran. "Eh...? lalu bagaimana dengan Ran?" Miku menoleh pada Ran. "Ran, kamu pulang juga kan?"

Ran menghinsari mata Miku kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Sepertinya tidak... masih banyak bagian yang belum kupelajari..."

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh..."

Rin mengangkat satu alisnya dan menutup mulut menganganya dengan satu tangannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Ran sendirian di sini...?"

Ars tersenyum canggung. "Tenang saja... Ran aman denganku." Ars kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan bergumam, "lagi pula aku tidak suka bocah," ucapnya. Dia melirik kepada Ran sambil mendesis pelan. "apalagi yang sejenis..." bisiknya sambil memicingkan padanya pada Ran.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..." Rin kemudian berjalan mendekati Ran dan berbisik. "Kalau ada apa-apa berteriaklah, aku akan menolongmu."

Ran mengangakan mulutnya kemudian tertawa canggung.

Rin kemudian berjalan mendekati Miku dan Luka. "Semangat ya Ran, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, dah." Rin melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Luka yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

Miku berdiam diri sejenak kemudian pipinya memerah. "Semangat..." Miku berbalik dan mengikuti Luka dan Rin.

Mata Ran membulat dan wajahnya ikut merona pink. _"Okay..."_ suaranya begitu pelan, seperti berbisik pada sesuatu. Hatinya bergetar, mulutnya menyentak diam karena malu.

Setelah para gadis pergi, Mikuo datang dengan membawa kopi dan piyama Ran. Malam yang suntuk itu, tiga orang lelaki berkumpul dalam satu ruangan untuk belajar matematika. Len hanya melirik Mikuo tanpa menyinggung soal foto Luka, dia yakin Mikuo pelakunya karena dia seperti ninja. Muncul dan hilang dengan tiba-tiba, keberadaannya bahkan tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang tidak tahu tentangnya. Malam ini wajah Mikuo juga tegang, tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

Tengah malam, Ran menyelinap masuk ke dalam asrama, dengan bantuan Mikuo. Bersembunyi di balik celah-celah kecil dan pintu rahasia untuk bersembunyi dan jalan pintas, lebih tepatnya tangga pintas–tangga panjat dari besi yang menempel di dinding ruang rahasia. Tapi Mikuo tidak memaksa Ran untuk menaiki tangga, karena kondisi tangan kanannya, sehingga mereka menggunakan ruangan itu untuk bersembunyi dari penjaga asrama yang sedang lewat.

Saat Ran masuk ke dalam kamar, lampu kamar mati, sehingga ia harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Miku tengah lelap tertidur di kasurnya, ia tidak ingin suara langkah kakinya membangunkan Miku. Ketika sampai di kasurnya setelah mengambil langkah jinjit, Ran mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ran menutup matanya dan dengan sekejap kesadarannya menghilang, berpetualang ke dunia mimpi.

Keesokan paginya Ran dibangunkan oleh Miku. Mata Ran terkantuk-kantung, kantung matanya sedikit menggembung, dan lingkaran gelap mengelilingi kantung matanya. Ran menatap cermin sambil memegang matanya. "Ah... sial... mata panda..."

Miku menghampiri Ran sambil membawa _concealer._ Miku menepuk bahu Ran. "Ini, pakailah _concealer_ milikku untuk menghilangkan lingkar hitam matamu."

Ran menoleh dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk, wajahnya tampak lesu dan tidak bergairah karena kelelahan. "Haa...? tapi aku tidak bisa memakai _make-up_ selain bedak dan pemerah bibir..." Kepala Ran terhuyung-huyung.

Wajah Miku memerah. "Ka-kalau begitu biar aku yang mendandanimu..." Mata Miku berputar-putar menghindari mata Ran, tapi sesekali curi-curi pandang.

Pipi Ran memerah, tapi kepalanya tetap terhuyung-huyung. "Ee...? baiklah... terima kasih... ta-tapi jangan terlalu tebal..."

"Tidak akan..." Miku kemudian memegangi wajah Ran, dia mengaplikasikan wajah Ran dengan concealer. Dia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Ran untuk meratakan concealernya. Dia kemudian menepuk-nepukan bedak ke wajah Ran perlahan-lahan, Ran menutup matanya. Setelah selesai mendandani Ran, Miku menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja rias. "Hmm... _lip-glossnya..._ kamu pakai sendiri saja ya..." Miku menunjuk _lip-gloss_ pink milik Ran, _lip-gloss_ Ran adalah _lip-gloss_ yang diaplikasikan di oles dengan jari. _Lip-gloss_ Miku juga seperti Ran, hanya saja warna pinknya sedikit lebih terang.

Ran membuka matanya, dia melihat pipi Miku yang merona, telinga panas dan matanya langsung melirik ke arah _lip-gloss._ "O-oke... terima kasih..." Ran kemudian memgambil _lip-gloss_ miliknya. Miku berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil tasnya. Ran menolehkan wajahnya pada cermin, dan mempelajari bayangan wajahnya di cermin. "Waw... aku tampak lebih segar..." wajah Ran memerah. _Sial, kenapa lama kelamaan aku bisa jadi imut begini, oh tidak-tidak, jangan sampai aku jadi maniak, suka sama diri sendiri..._

Ran dan Miku berangkat menuju ruang makan bersama-sama dan setelah selesai sarapan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah. Siangnya, saat istirahat dia pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Ran mendapat perasaan buruk karena pintu ruangan Gakupo yang sangat dingin. Auranya menunjukkan aura kegelapan. Ran membuka pintu tersebut, matanya tercengang mendapati Gakupo sedang mengutuk dirinya dengan menancapkan fotonya di dinding dan memaku wajahnya. "Paman! apa yang kamu lakukan!" Ran masuk dan menutup pintunya, dia berlari menghampiri Gakupo yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan menahan tangannya agar tidak memaku foto-fotonya. "Jangan kutuk aku paman! aku sudah menderita dengan sakit di tulangku!"

Gakupo menoleh pada Len, matanya bersinar, seperti kerasukan iblis kemudian kembali menoleh pada foto, dan berusaha memaku foto Len tapi tenaga Len lebuh kuat dari pada dirinya dan Gakupo terjatuh karena dorongan dari Len.

"Kalau paman seperti ini aku akan memberi tahu Luka!" pekik Len sambil menyambar fotonya di dinding dan merobek-robeknya. "Sial... jangan-jangan aku mimpi buruk gara-gara paman mengutukku, atau bisa jadi sakit ku ini karena paman menyantetku?!" Len melirikkan matanya kepada Gakupo dengan takut, alisnya naik tapi melengkung ke bawah.

Wajah Gakupo kembali seperti biasanya, tapi rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Ja-jangan beritahu Luka!" Gakupo kemudian mencoba bangkit, Len menjulurkan tangannya, Gakupo meraihnya dan berdiri. "Sial... habisnya kamu seperti memanfaatkan jabatanku," gumam Gakupo sambil memicingkan matanya. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi putar sementara Len berdiri di sebelahnya.

 _Err... ya... itu memang benar sih._ Len memutar matanya kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Ah... jangan bicara seperti itu... apa paman tidak kasian melihat nasibku yang sekarang ini?" Len tersenyum sambil menyiku pinggang Gakupo, Gakupo memicingkan matanya, menatap Len dengan tajam. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, paman." Len terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, paman yang menyuruh Mikuo untuk memotret Luka saat pemeriksaan kesehatan pekan lalu bukan?"

Gakupo mengangkat alisnya, matanya membulat kemudian satu alisnya turun. Gakupo memegangi dagunya. "Kamu tau dari mana? eh... tapi Mikuo belum memberikan hasil fotonya..."

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar paman aneh... Luka menemukan fotonya di ruang cetak, dan dia menuduh Ars yang memotonya karena Ars adalah laki-laki yang mengenali betul ruang kesehatan." Len menoleh-noleh ke sekitar ruangan. "Mana Mikuo?"

Gakupo memutar kursinya ke samping dan menaruh sikut kanannya di atas meja, tangannya menelungkup, menggantung, Gakupo menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung tangannya. Dia mendengus. "Sekarang dia jarang ke sini, entah apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana, sudah dua hari ini dia tidak datang menemuiku." Gakupo menyentak alisnya hingga bertemu dan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Len menatap Gakupo dengan heran dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Len mengangkat satu bahunya. "Tadi malam dia menemaniku dan guru Ars," Len diam sejenak, "mungkin dia tidak menemuimu karena takut kamu menghukumnya karena fotonya jatuh ke tangan Luka." Len menyipitkan matanya kemudian berdehem. "Jadi... maksud paman misi itu ini..."

Gakupo mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar kursinya. "I-iya begitulah." Gakupo berdehem sambil menutup matanya. "Ya... itulah yang dinamakan simbiosis mutualisme, aku membantumu menaikan posisimu, kamu memberiku foto Luka." Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Len dengan tajam dan kesal. "Tapi sekarang posisinya itu simbiosis parasitisme, aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, tapi malah kamu memanfaatkanku dan menambahkan masalah dengan keluargaku."

Len cekikikan dengan canggung, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ah... paman jangan bilang aku parasit..." Len menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap kepalaya. "Ya... meskipun memang terlihat begitu sih... tapi kan sudah resikonya paman." Len terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Gakupo. "Tapi kalaupun aku tahu misi itu dari awal, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya."

Gakupo tercengang. "Kenapa? takut pingsan karena mimisan?"

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan teringat akan Luka yang marah sewaktu dirinya menyepelekan foto tersebut. "Bukan... kalau aku lakukan itu..." Len membuang mukanya, "artinya aku tidak menghargai mereka, rasanya mengerikan ada orang yang mengambil foto kita tanpa sepengetahuan kita." Len memicingkan matanya. "Dan rasanya aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang kamera."

Gakupo mendengus dan bibirnya melengkung cemberut. "Dasar bocah bodoh, sudahlah aku tidak niat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini." Gakupo bersidekap. "Selagi kamu ke sini, ada yang harus kusampaikan, ini masalah keluargaku," ucap Gakupo, matamya dingin dan serius.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

Gakupo menyentak alisnya kebawah, dan mengernyit. "Kedua orang tuaku sudah tahu soal pertunangan kita... Lily memberitahu mereka berdua, dan... mereka berdua ingin bertemu denganmu..." Gakupo memandang Len dengan berat.

Mata Len terbelalak, rahangnya turun kebawah. "A-apa?! bertemu dengan orang tuamu?! yang benar saja?!" Tangannya berputar-putar, bergerak-gerak dengan kikuk.

Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Iya... mereka berdua memaksaku untuk membawamu ke rumah induk akhir pekan ini..."

Len tercengang. "Akhir pekan?! Ta-tapi aku sedang belajar untuk persiapan untuk adu kecerdasan dengan Yukari!"

Gakupo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len. Gakupo menyentak alisnya dan matanya dibakar oleh api kemarahan. "Tapi masalah ini jauh lebih penting! kalau aku tidak membawamu, karirku akan tamat karena ayahku marah besar padaku karena melakukan pertunangan tanpa persetujuannya!" Gakupo berdiri dan memegang bahu Len. "Kamu harus ikut denganku! atau kita berdua akan tamat!"

Len menatapnya dengan kasihan tapi juga takut dan tegang. "Ba-baiklah akan aku lakukan!" jawabnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membalas perkataan Len. Gakupo dan Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Gakupo segera melepaskan Len dan duduk di kursinya. Len segera berubah menjadi Ran. Tapi kekhawatiran mereka sia-sia yang datang adalah Mikuo dengan penuh keringat, ini pertama kalinya Mikuo terlihat begitu kelelahan. Gakupo dan Len saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian menatap Mikuo, mempelajari ekspresi kelelahannya yang tidak biasa dan memepelajarinya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Gakupo menunjuk Mikuo. "Kemana saja kamu selama ini?!" tanya Gakupo dengan alis yang menyentak dan hampir bertemu dengan ujung dalam matanya.

Mikuo membungkuk kemudian menegakkan badannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Gakupo kemudian berhenti di depan mejanya. Dia menyelipkan kedua jemarinya ke dalam saku jasnya, kemudian dia mengekuarkan beberapa tumpukan lembar foto dan menyodorkannya ke depan, menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian menggeser lembaran atas ke samping, foto-foto tersebut bergeser seperti kartu. "Maafkan karena keterlambatanku tuan muda, ini hasil foto nona Luka."

Len memerhatikan semua foto yang ada di atas meja, ada satu foto yang persis dengan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Ars kepadanya. Dia memerhatikan semua foto tersbeut, semua foto dalam kategori aman, tidak seperti fotonya yang diambil Mikuo waktu itu. "Meskipun fotonya aman tapi tetap saja kalian mengganggu Luka, hentikanlah perbuatan kalian."

Gakupo mengambil foto-foto tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam laci sambil melirik tajam Len. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak komentar."

Len menoleh pada Mikuo. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mengambil foto-foto ini? dan kenapa badanmu berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk Mikuo.

Mikuo menatap Len dan diam sejenak, kemydian matanya yang tegang mendingin, menjadi tenang seperti biasanya. "Saya mengambil foto-foto itu setelah saya mengantar nona Ran ke kamar, saya menyelinap ke kamar nona Luka."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hah? menyelinap? lalu kenapa kamu berkeringat?" tanya Len.

Gakupo mengangkat alisnya dan menunjuk Mikuo. "Benar, bagaimana kamu bisa berkeringat? ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu berkeringat, bahkan saat kita ke pantai tahun lalu kamu tidak terlihat berkeringat sama sekali."

Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya dan pipinya sedikit merona. "Ini... bukan apa-apa... saya juga manusia... saya juga bisa berkeringat..."

Gakupo memicingkan matanya. "Tapi tetap saja aneeeh."

Bel pun berbunyi. Len segera merubah dirinya menjadi Ran dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ran sedikit keheranan dengan Rin yang tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Ran menoleh-noleh memperhatikan sekitar kelasnya, dan tidak mendapati sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tertawa. Ran yang duduk di bangkunya memanjangkan lehernya dan memiringkan badannya, dia berbisik ke telinga Rin. "Kamu kenapa?"

Rin sedikit melompat dari kursinya, terkejut. Rin menoleh pada Ran. "Eh... Ran?" tanya Rin, Ran menatapnya dengan curiga dan matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahunya. "Ehm... tadi istirahat aku bertemu dengan tuan Mikuo dan memberinya kue." Rin cekikikan malu, dia mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas berusaha meringkukkan badannya.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tampak keheranan. Dia menegapkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi, tapi kepalanya masih menoleh Rin dengan ekspresi penasarannya. "Hah...?" Ran mendengus kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas meja dan satunya naik bertumpu pada sikutnya. Ran menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalan kecil tangannya. _Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka._ Ran melirik Rin. _Atau..._

Belum selesai dengan imajinasi dan angan-angannya, suara Meiko memutus imajinasinya. Dan Ran pun mengikuti kelas dari Meiko.

Setelah pelejaran berakhir pada sore hari, Ran bergegas pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk bertemu dengan Ars dan Luka, bersama dengan Miku dan Rin. Pelajaran yang akan di bahas hari ini adalah bahasa.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, dari luar ruang kesehatan, mereka bertiga mendengar suara Luka yang gelisah dan Ars dengan kesal menyela semua kata-katanya. Ran membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Ars yang duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangannya sementara Luka berdiri di depannya sambil mengaduk-aduk tangannya di dalam tas.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa ini? kenapa berisik sekali." Ran dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, Rin yang di belakangnya kemudian menutup pintunya.

Ars membuka sebelah matanya, melirik ke arah pintu. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Ran. "Lihatlah, Luka kembali menuduhku, kemarin dia menuduhku menguntitnya, sekarang dia menuduhku mengambil fotonya dan menyebarkannya." Ars menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi putarnya.

Rin san Miku tercengang, mata mereka berdua sama-sama membulat kemudian mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Ars.

Ran menghela nafasnya. "Bukan... bukan guru Ars yang melakukannya." Ran menjatuhkan bahunya kemudian berjalan mendekati Ars dan Luka. Miku dan Rin menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengikuti di belakang Ran. Ran menepuk bahu Luka. "Aku sudah menemukan siapa yang memotretmu diam-diam."

Luka menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ars kemudian kembali melihat Ran, rahangnya jatuh membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia kemudian menyambar tangan Ran, tas yang Luka masih gendong begoyang-goyang di bawah tangan Ran dan Luka. "Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Yang melakukannya adalah-" Ran tiba-tiba teringat akan senyuman Rin, dia tiba-tiba teringat akan pernyataan Rin kalau dia menyukai Mikuo. Ran diam sejenak dan memikirkan sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi perbuatan Mikuo, meskipun secara teknis itu perintak Gakupo, tapi tetap saja yang dilakukan Mikuo tetap salah, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Rin kecewa. "Ah... dia adalah anak perempuan dari kelas satu... hm... aku lupa namanya siapa dan wajahnya juga aku tidak begitu ingat... aku sudah membuang fotonya," ucap Ran dan tertawa, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya agar Luka percaya.

Alis Luka terangkat. "Benarkah?" Kemudian satu alisnya turun, dia juga melepaskan tangan Ran dan satu tangannya melipat dan memegangi dagunya. "Tapi siapa ya...?"

Ars mendengus. "Sudah kubilang kan bukan aku." Ars kemudian melirik kepada Ran, Ran juga melirikkan matanya dan sedikit mengangguk-angguk. Mata Ars melembut dan dia tersnyum kemudian menoleh pada Miku dan Rin. "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja belajarnya."

Karena pelajaran hari ini adalah bahasa ibu dan bahasa asing, pelajaran tidak seberat kemarin karena Ran lumayan menguasai pelajarannya. Mereka pulang lebih awal dari pada kemarin, dan sesampainya di kamar asrama, Ran segera mengganti pakaiannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Karena tubuhnya mulai merasakan sakit dan kelelahan, tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bantal berhasil membawa Ran ke dunia mimpi.

Kepala asrama mengizinkan mereka untuk keluar masuk kapan saja dari gedung asrama, selama mereka tidak memiliki izin dan tidak meninggalkan zona sekolah. Ars telah meminta izin, dan Gakupo juga menginstruksikan kepada kepala asrama untuk memperbolekan Ran dan teman-temannya pulang malam.

Di hari ketiga, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ran, Miku, dan Rin pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran pengetahuan fisika dan kimia, Rin sempat menggeret-geret Ran beranjak dari bangkusnya sebelum mereja pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Hari ini Gumi datang untuk membantu karena nilai-nilai fisika adalah ke-lima terbaik di sekolah.

Mereka belajar sampai larut malam, mereka pulang dari ruang kesehatan sekitar pukul sebelas malam, Ars mengantar mereka sampai gedung asrama. Hari ini, tangan kanan Ran terasa keram karena rumus-rumus yang panjang di tulisnya. Linu di lengan kanannya juga menyerang, rasa linu di tulangnya yang retak membuatmya sedikit kesulitan tidur, seperti efek karena kekurangan tidur.

Kesesokan harinya Ran bangun dengan rasa linu di tangan kanannya. Dia dan Miku sedikit kesiangan sehingga membuat mereka sedikit ribut untuk berebut kamar mandi. Dan ribut masalah make-up karena Ran kelihatan kurang segar setelah kurang tidur tiga hari terakhir. Mereka sampai tepat waktu untuk sarapan.

Saat istirahat IA datang di depan meja Ran. Dia berdengus. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk sekali ya, belajar sampai larut malam." IA melipat tangannya.

Ran yang sedang duduk dan membaca buku sejarah melirikkan matanya pada IA. "Apa maumu? kalau cuman mau mengganggu pergilah, aku tidak ada waktu untukmu." Ran kembali memfokuskan matanya pada IA.

IA mendengus. "Sombongnya, kamu tidak perlu susah payah belajar, karena kamu pasti akan kalah." IA kemudian pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ran mengernyit dan menggertakkan giginya. Tak lama Rin dan Miku datang membawa makanan untuk Ran.

Ketika sore datang mereka kembali belajar di ruang kesehatan. Mereka pelajaran musik, pelajaran yang paling membutakan Ran. Miku menjadi guru pengajarnya dan dibantu oleh Luka dan Rin.

Setelah selesai dengan pelajaran teori musik mereka langsung melanjutkannya dengan pelajaran, sosial dan ekonomi.

"Aku tidak perlu belajar ekonomi," ucap Ran dengan penuh percaya diri.

Luka menyipitkan matanya. "Hah? bicara apa kamu? ekonomi itu termasuk pelajaran yang rumit, kamu tidak bisa menyepelekannya."

Ran berdehem kemudian mendengus. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat tangan dan kakinya. "Pelajaran ekonomi dan masalah uang adalah keahlianku, tidak berlu khawatir." Ran tertawa mendengus, "cita-citaku adalah menjadi pedagang."

Mereka menatap Ran dengan ekspresi yang aneh, kecuali Rin yang tesernyum sambil cekikikan.

Mereka pulang dini hari. Ran segera tidur untuk memanggil pagi.

Hari ke-lima belajar. Jadwal hari ini adalah sejarah dan geografi. Selama istirahat Ran menghabiskan waktunya membaca dan menghafal catatan-catatan dan rangkuman materi dari Ars.

Saat sore tiba seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka segera bergegas pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu memecahkan konsentrasi mereka, semua menolehkan kepalanya kepada pintu. Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, dia membuka pintu tersebut kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Clara, ketua dari klub voli mendatangi mereka. Ran segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Clara tersenyum pada Ran dan sedikit membungkukkann kepalanya. "Maaf aku mengganggu kalian," ucap Clara.

"Ketua voli? ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Kudengar gosip akhir-akhir ini katanya kamu akan bertanding adu kecerdasan dengan Yukari kan? makanya kamu jadi belajar sampai larut malam begini," ucap Clara kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu," suaranya melemah.

Ran mendekatkan kepalanya dan Clara mulai berbisik. "Aku tahu sedikit kelemahan Yukari..." ucap Clara.

Mata Ran terbelalak. "Apaan itu?" tanya Ran.

Clara menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Ran dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ran. "Yukari itu sebenarnya tidak akan mengerjakan soal kalau soal tersebut menyinggung laki-laki, atau ada kata laki-laki." Ran menjatuhkan rahangnya berusaha teriak tapi kemudian Clara menutup mulutnya. "Kamu mungkin tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang menyebabkan Yukari berada diperingkat kedua sekolah, karena sebenarnya kejeniusan Yukari sama saja dengan Lily, bahkan ada yang bilang Yukari lebih cerdik lagi." Clara kemudian melepaskam mulut Ran.

Ran menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kemudian mengangguk pelan-pelan. "Terima kasih banyak atas infonya, ketua."

Clara menegapkan kembali badannya kemudian melihat-lihat ke semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, dia membungkukkan kepalanya. "Saya permisi dulu, maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Clara kemudian menoleh pada Ran dan menjabat tangannya. "Semangat ya! aku mendukungmu!" Setelah jabat tangan itu dilepas oleh Clara, dia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Ran berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk. Ran menceritakan semua yang diceritakan oleh Clara dengan suara yang pelan. Semuanya diam mendengar ceritanya sampai Ars menyela pembicaraan Ran.

"Informasi yang bagus juga, ada beberapa guru yang belum menyerahkan soal kepada Lily, jadi aku akan mencoba untuk menghasut mereka dan sedikit merubah soalnya," ucap Ars sambil menepuk tangannya sekali dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya.

Luka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi bukannya itu curang?" Luka menoleh pada Ran, tatapannya meminta Ran agar menghentikan Ars dan bertanding dengan adil.

Ran tersenyum licik dan mendengus. "Aku rasa tidak juga, _toh_ aku juga tidak akan melihat soal dari guru Ars atau guru yang lainnya meskipun mereka merubah soalnya," Ran mendengus lagi sambil tertawa licik.

Rin kemudian menepuk bahu Ran, matanya memelas, berusaha untuk merubah cara berfikir Ran. "Ran... kurasa ini tidak baik... kecurangan itu akan berdampak buruk padamu... meskipun bisa menang... bisa saja nanti kamu akan mendapatkan balasannya."

Satu ujung bibir Ran terangkat ke atas. "Tenanglah Rin, sedikit curang saja tak apa kan? ini menguntungkan untukku dan untukmu juga."

Wajah Rin berubah antara sedih dan marah tapi Ran menepis perasaan iba dalam hatinya demi ngejar kemenangan melawan Yukari.

"Rin benar, kalau kamu curang biasanya nanti akan ada balasannya," ucap Gumi dengan wajah serius. Dia menepuk bahu Rin kemudian menyeret Rin dengan halus ke sebelahnya.

Ran tersenyum sedikit menyesal, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi semangat. "Biarlah, sekali saja, _toh_ aku tidak mencontek soal kan, aku tahu ini memang salah, tapi aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka sampai larut malam, dan ketika para gadis pergi ke kamar kecil bersama-sama, Ars dan Ran berada di dalam ruangan berdua saja.

Ars terkekeh kemudian berbisik kepada Ran, "aku akan membuat delapan soal biologi, karena itu memang bidangku."

Len mendengus heran dan menatap aneh Ars. "Lalu kenapa guru kelihatan senang sekali?" Len mengangkat alisnya, dia tidak menatap Ars karena matanya masih terfokus pada buku geografi.

"Aku akan memberikan soal yang mungkin hanya bisa dijawab olehmu," jawab Ars sambil terkekeh.

Len kemudian menoleh pada Ars. "Apasih?" tanya Len mengeluarkan suara kesalnya.

Para gadis datang dan Ars kembali menatap bukunya, berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bersikap datar menganggap pembicaraan yang tadi tidak pernah ada.

Mereka pulang pukul sembilan malam. Ran langsung tidur setelah mengganti pakaiannya, tangan kanannya kembali linu. Sakitnya terasa setelah dia selesai dengan semua pekerjaan tulisnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak terasa saat ia sedang menulis. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit, Ran merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap kantuk akan menghilang dari matanya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ran belajar dibimbing oleh Ars dan teman-temannya. Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah biologi, hanya sedikit materi yang diberikan oleh Ars, materi yang berhubungan dengan kedepalan soalnya.

Setelah selesai Ars memberi Ran latihan soal, pilihan ganda dua ratus soal dan sepuluh soal esai. Ran memakan waktu tiga setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan semua soal, dia terhambat di sepuluh soal fisika dan lima belas soal matematika. Ran mendapat nilai tujuh puluh sembilan dari semua soal tersebut.

Ars kembali memberikan seratus soal untuk Ran dan harus selesai dalam waktu satu jam. Setelah satu jam berlalu, Ran berhasil mengerjakan semua soal dari Ars dan berhasil mendapagkan nilai sembilan puluh. Memang bukan nilai yang sempurna dan nilai yang mampu mengalahkan Yukari, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil melampaui nilai sebelumnya.

Mereka semua pulang ke kamar asrama masing-masing. Ran menghempaskan tubuhnya, dia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Rasanya matanya sudah mengantuk sekali dan pikirannya panas. Otaknya seperti berasap karena di jejalkan berbagai macam pelajaran dalam waktu enam hari.

Ran membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Hah... setelah ini baru pertarungan yang sesungguhnya..."

Miku keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan piyamanya. Dia duduk di ranjangnya. "Ran, apa besok kamu mau belajar lagi? tidak akan istirahat?"

Ran kemudian menoleh kepada Miku. "Tidak, besok aku tidak akan belajar sekeras akhir-akhir ini, besok aku ada urusan dengan pa- Gakupo-san."

Air muka Miku melemas, menjadi kecewa dan sedih, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan berbalik ke memunggungi Ran. "Oh... begitu... selamat tidur..."

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, hatinya sedikit sakit ketika melihat ekspresi Miku yang tadi, terlebih lagi, Miku memunggunginya. "Selamat tidur..." Ran kemudian menatap langit-langit. _Besok aku akan pergi menemui orang tua paman sebagai tunagannya... oh my god... benar-benar masalah yang besar. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi ya..._


	9. Banquet

_It's Only My Secret – Challenge 1.5 – Banquet and Future Parent-in-laws?_

Suara ponsel berdering membangunkan Len yang masih terkulai lemas di kasurnya. Dia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi matanya merekat dengan baik. Dia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya mencari ponselnya yang berdering. Dia meraih ponselnya yang ada di sebelah bantalnya, kemudian ibu jarinya menggeser layar ponselnya. Len menaruh kembali ponselnya di sebelahnya dan mengubur wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ponsel tersebut bergetar-getar dan terdengar suara-suara seperti orang berbicara. Tapi suara-suara itu tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Len yang masih tertidur.

"Kagamine Len!" suara dari telefon itu sangat keras dan membuat Len langsung bangun. Matanya membesar dan melebar, alisnya terangkat semua dan telinganya kesakitan. Len bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menyambar ponselnya tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat tampilan panggilan masuk dari layar ponselnya. "Pa-" Len langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Miku yang sedikit terbangun, dia sedang mengusap-usap matanya. Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya. Waktu di ponselnya masih menunjukan pukul lima subuh, dan keluar suara-suara Gakupo yang memanggilnya sambil mengutuk-ngutuknya. Len kemudian mengangkat ponselnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah telinganya. Dia merubah suaranya menjadi Ran. "Ya ada apa...? kenapa telefon pagi-pagi sekali?" Ran mengusap-usap matanya kemudian menguap.

"Sudahlah kamu tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat mandi dan temui aku di depan gerbang asrama," ucap Gakupo.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? mandi jam segini? jangan bercanda! musim gugur tahun ini itu dingin!" pekik Ran sambil melirik pada Miku yang terbangun dan bangkit dari kasurnya, dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, 'kan bisa mandi pakai air panas, pokoknya satu jam lagi aku tunggu di gerbang komplek sekolah, pakai saja baju biasa," jawab Gakupo dan telefon pun terputus.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Miku yang menguap.

Ran menoleh kepada Miku, dia menghela nafasnya kemudian bergeser ke sisi kasur. "Tidak, hanya saja Gakupo menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di gerbang komplek sekolah." Kaki-kaki Ran terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai dingin. Bulu kuduk di punggungnya langsung berdiri. "Kami tidur lagi saja, toh ini masih subuh." Ran kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Miku mengangkat alisnya. "Kamu mau pergi pagi-pagi begini?" kepalanya menoleh mengikuti Ran.

Ran berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Miku. "Ya... karena Gakupo yang memaksa..." Ran kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dia berdandan dan mengenakan pakaian sweater lengan panjang cream dengan rok selutut warna coklat susu. Kakinya yang sedikit berotot ia tutupi dengan stocking hitam untuk membuatnya telihat lebih ramping, kemudian dia menggunakan flat shoes pink. Ran mengaplikasian eyeliner pada matanya agar tampak lebih besar dan bulat. Dia memoles bibirnya dengan lip-gloss pink kemerahan, dan menggunakan teknik gradasi. Ran melihat bayangannya sendiri dan dia tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Katanya jarang memakai _make-up..._ tapi kenapa hasilmu bagus sekali...?" tanya Miku yang melihat bayangan Ran di cermin dari kasurnya. Dia memeluk bantalnya.

Ran menoleh dan terkekeh. "Aku tadi melihat _tutorial_ dari majalah sekolah," ucapnya kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil tas selendangnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya," lanjutnya dan Ran berjalan menuju pintu. Dia keluar dari kamarnya sambil menoleh-noleh.

Lorong asrama begitu sunyi dan sepi. Saat subuh masih sedikit sekali orang yang bangun kecuali penjaga asrama. Terlebih lagi saat hari libur seperti ini, waktu sarapan setengah jam lebih siang dari hari sekolah.

Ran berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi dengan _flat shoes_ miliknya. Dia berpapasan dengan beberapa penjaga asrama dan petugas asrama, mereka begitu ramah pada Ran setelah mereka mengetahui status Ran sebagai tunangan Gakupo. Para penjaga dan petugas yang lainnya biasanya berwajah masam pada murid yang lainnya.

Ran berjalan menuju gerbang asrama. Di balik gerbang asrama yang berdiri tegak dan tinggi, terpakir sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Mikuo berdiri di sebelah mobil tersebut, matanya tertuju pada Ran. Ran memanggil Mikuo dan Mikuo membungkukkan kepalanya.

Atas perintah Mikuo, penjaga gerbang asrama membuka pintu gerbang besarnya dan menuntun Ran keluar dari gerbang asrama. Mikuo membuka pintu mobil kursi belakang dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, duduk Gakupo yang dibalut jas hitam mewah dengan, kerah jas atasnya dibiarkan tegak. Kemeja dalamnya berwarna putih. Kancing-kancing kemeja tersebut berwarna emas. Dia menggunakan dasi kain putih dengan bros amenthys di kepala dasinya. Sepatu fantofelnya disemir hitam dan terlihat cerah. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai panjang ke bawah. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dari kerajaan.

Tangan Gakupo bersandar pada sandaran tangan mobil dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepalan tangannya. Kakinya di lipat sementara satu tangannya menelungkup di atas pahanya. Jari-jari lentik Gakupo dibungkus oleh sarung tangan berwarna putih. Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya. "Masuklah ke dalam mobil." Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. "Kamu berdandan? belajar dari mana? kamu mau merayuku?!" pekik Gakupo pipinya sedikit merona.

Len duduk di sebelah Gakupo. "Tidak!" Len memandang jijik Gakupo dan diam sejenak. Dia kemudian bergeser-geser mencari posisi tempat duduk yang nyaman kemudian Mikuo menutup pintunya. "Aku berdandan untuk penyamaranku, agar aku terlihat seperti perempuan," jawab Len sambil berseri-seri.

"Kurasa hati perempuanmu benar-benar bangkit," balas Gakupo kemudian mendengus.

Mikuo kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi supir. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil, mengendarainya melewati jalan lurus untuk keluar dari komplek asrama.

Len menoleh ke belakang melihat gerbang sekolah yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap ke depan. "Kemana kita akan pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk jalan yang dapat dilihatnya dari jendela.

Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya pada Len, kakinya yang terlipat terbuka kemudian melipat lagi, memutar posisi sebelumnya. "Kita akan mempersiapkanmu sebelum jamuan makan dengan orang tuaku."

"Makan malam?" Len menyela sambil menoleh pada Gakupo.

"Bukan, makan siang. Mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri jam tiga, makanya mereka hanya bisa siang ini." jawab Gakupo.

Len menatap Gakupo keheranan. "Lalu kenapa kita pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Sudah diam saja dan duduklah." Gakupo mengistirahatkan satu tangannya di atas sandaran tangan. "Dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik, Lily akan ada dalam jamuan makan, jadi sebisa mungkin jaga sikapmu baik-baik." Gakupo melirikan matanya pada Ran. "Jaga juga ucapanmu, aku yakin dia datang untuk menyelidikimu juga. Kalau orang tuaku bertanya sesuatu kamu cukup diam saja dan biarkan aku yang menjawabnya, atau jawab saja tapi jangan sampai memberi celah untuk Lily mendapatkan informasimu."

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah..."

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Mereka semua diam, hanya bunyi roda dan mesin mobil saja yang mengiang-ngiang di kepala Len. Beberapa kali Len melirik Gakupo, tapi air mukanya tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat gelisah meskipun matanya memancarkan kefokusannya. Selama perjalanan, Len mengamati jalanan luar dari jendelanya. Kedua tangannya menelungkup di atas pahanya.

 _Sepertinya paman sedang banyak pikiran,_ pikir Len.

Setelah memakan satu jam perjalanan dengan mobil, Mikuo melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berbelok, memasuki halaman parkir sebuah toko besar yang mewah. Len memanjangkan lehernya dan mengintip ke luar jendela melihat tulisan besar yang menempel di toko tersebut. 'Ritsu Dress', itu adalah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di jendela besar–dinding kaca. Dengan hati-hati Mikuo memberhentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk toko. Dia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Gakupo, sementara Len membuka pintunya sendiri dan keluar dari mobil. Len tahu saat ini dia harus berganti menjadi Ran, dan dia secara rekleks menekan otot-otot pita suaranya. Ran mengamati ke atas-bawah toko tersebut. Tokonya tidak bertingkat tapi terkesan mewah dengan desain bangunan campuran modern dan klasik.

Gakupo kemudian berjalan melewati Ran dan masuk ke dalam. Ran berlari-lari kecil mengikuti Gakupo yang berjalan tegap di depannya. Tulisan 'tutup' masih menggantung di pintu masuk meskipun dari luar terlihat ada beberapa orang di dalam toko tersebut. Gakupo membuka pintu tersebut, dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang memastikan Ran mengikutinya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Ran mengangkat alisnya. _Loh, tulisannya tutup, tapi kenapa paman dengan seenaknya masuk?_ Ran menoleh-noleh ke sekitar ruangan.

Di sisi dinding kaca berjajar patung _mannequin_ dengan gaun-gaun indah, dan sebagian diantaranya adalah gaun-gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang anggun, sederhana tetapi mewah. Di dekat dinding juga berdiri _mannequin-mannequin_ yang menggunakan gaun-gaun pesta yang indah dan mewah. Gantungan-gantungan baju berjajar di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada baju-baju kemeja, kaos, blouse, rok, celana dan juga gaun-gaun. Di sisi-sisi dinding tanpa jendela menggantung rak-rak sepatu yang menjajarkan sepatu-sepatu dan sendal cantik.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati gantungan-gantungan baju dan berpapasan dengan beberapa penjaga toko. Para penjaga itu menunduk kepada Gakupo, seperti memberi hormat padanya. Ketika Gakupo berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan, di depan meja kasir, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah dan pakaian _gothic_ mendatangi Gakupo dan berdiri di balik meja kasir. "Waw, apa yang tuan muda lakukan disini pagi-pagi sekali?" Wanita itu tersenyum jahil sambil melirik kepada Ran. Ran sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan wanita itu. "Gadis yang cantik, cocok sekali dengan tuan muda, masih muda dan manis."

Ran menatap geli wanita tersebut kemudian melirik Gakupo, dia langsung membuang mukanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan. _Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi tidak, tidak! jangan! aku tidak cocok sama sekali dengannya!_

Gakupo sama-sama membuang mukanya dari Len ketika dia menyadari Len menatapnya. Gakupo kemudian menaikan ujung-ujung bibirnya berusaha mengembalikan wajah tenangnya. "Ehm..." Gakupo berdehem. "Dia tunanganku, namanya Ran." Gakupo kemudian menoleh pada Ran, telapak tangannya menengadah dan menjulur kepada wanita tersebut. "Ran, wanita ini adalah pemilik butik ini, dia adalah Ritsu."

Mata Ritsu terbuka lebar dan berseri-seri. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk sebuah tawa. Tangannya saling bertautan kemudian terangkat ke sebelah kepalanya. "Tunangan?! kenapa tuan muda tidak mengadakan pesta sama sekali?! kalau saya tahu, saya akan menyiapkan gaun pesta untuk nona Ran." Matanya bersinar-sinar.

Gakupo memutar matanya dan melirik kepada Ran, dia mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Hm..." Gakupo berdehem kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya dan merangkul pinggang Ran, dan menariknya ke sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan gaun terbaik untuknya, kami akan datang memenuhi jamuan makan dengan kedua orang tuaku." Gakupo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pertanyaan Ritsu.

Ritsu kemudian berjalan ke samping meja kasir dan keluar dari pintu kayu kecil, dia mendekati Ran kemudian memegang bahu Ran. "Tuan muda dan nona datang ke tempat yang tepat, ayo nona ikuti saya. Tuan muda bisa menunggu di sini, saya akan panggilkan pelayan untuk menemani anda."

Gakupo mengacungkan tangannya setinggi kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, aku akan menyuruh Mikuo untuk menemaniku."

Ritsu bergumam, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Hm... baiklah," kemudian tangannya menggandeng tangan Ran, "ayo ikuti saya nona Ran." Ritsu menarik Ran dan membawanya untuk memilih-milih pakaian.

Gakupo berjalan ke sofa yang ada di sisi ruangan, dan tidak lama kemudian Mikuo masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di sebelah Gakupo.

Ritsu memilih-milihkan gaun pesta yang ada di deretan gantungan baju satu persatu kepada Ran. Gaun merah, biru, coklat, putih, hitam, semua gaun dicocokan untuk Ran.

Setelah memakan waktu satu jam memilih-milih, Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Ran, diikuti dengan Mikuo di belakangnya. Gakupo kemudian berbelok kepada satu gaun yang terpasang pada mannequin. Gaun tersebut berwarna biru tua, berlengan pendek tapi telanjang bahu, rok mengambang selutut, terdapat pita pengikat di belakang pinggang. Dia menoleh kepada Ritsu dan menunjuk patung mannequin tersebut. "Ritsu, apa gaun yang ini dijual?" tanyanya.

Ritsu menoleh dan dia mengangakan mulutnya, mulutnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya berubah masam. "Itu dijual..." Ritsu diam sejenak, "tapi..." matanya melirik kepada Ran, "itu bukanlah gaun terbaikku, itu terlalu simpel untuk tunangan tuan muda..." matanya melirik kepada baju, "tapi kalau tuan muda menginginkan baju itu... baiklah... akan kucoba baju itu untuk nona Ran." Ritsu kemudian berjalan ke barisan gantungan gaun sore. Dari gantungan tersebut dia mengambil satu baju yang persis dengan yang ada di mannequin. "Hmm... aku jangan salah sangka dulu tuam muda. Saya selalu membuat pakaian satu saja meskipun secara teknis saya membuat dua karena satunya dipasang di mannequin."

Gakupo mendengus. "Aku percaya padamu, aku juga tahu caramu berjualan." Gakupo melipat tangannya.

Ritsu kemudian menginstruksikan pelayannya untuk melepaskan gaun biru itu dari _mannequin._ Para penjaga toko segera melepaskan gaun tersebut dari mannequin dan membawanya ke ruangan belakang khusus kariawan.

Ritsu membawa gaun biru yang dibawanya sambil menarik Ran untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka berjalan ke ruang ganti. Ran masuk ke dalam ruang ganti sambil membawa gaun tersebut, tangannya kemudian perlahan menutup tirai ganti tapi kemudian Ritsu memegang tangan Ran dengan kencang, seperti menahannya untuk menutup ruang ganti.

Ran tercengang dengan kekuatan tangan Ritsu, _dia lebih kuat dari pada Gumi!_ Alis Ran terangkat sebelah dan dengan canggung dia menurunkan tangannya, membuat Ritsu melepaskan pegangannya. "A-ada apa?" Ran berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja di depan Ritsu.

Ritsu tersenyum dengan ceria, wajahnya ceria dan berseri-seri. "Biarkan aku membantumu mengganti pakaian ini." Ritsu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tapi Ran memegang lengan-lengan atas Ritsu san mendorongnya keluar. "Ti-tidak! tidak perlu..." Ran mundur ke belakang dan memegang tirainya. "Ritsu-san tunggu saja di luar... aku bisa menggunakannya sendiri..." Pipi Ran merona merah.

Wajah Ritsu berubah cemberut. "Baiklah..."

Ran perlahan-lahan membuka bajunya, berkali-kali dia menoleh ke belakang memastikan Ritsu tidak mengintipnya. Dengan berhati-hati dan dengan cepat dia menggunakan gaun birunya, nafasnya sedikit sesak karena gaun itu membungkus badannya dengan erat, tapi masih cukup, hanya saja lebih sesak dari pada seragam sekolahnya. Dari dalam ruangan itu dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat. Setelah selesai menggunakan baju tersebut, Ran berbalik dan membuka tirainya. Gakupo tercengang melihat Ran, pipinya memerah. Dalam hatinya Ran mengumpat Gakupo meskipun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang manis.

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian kembali melirik Ran, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ya... kamu cantik Ran, kita ambil baju yang itu."

Ritsu memeluk Ran, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Ran. "Kyaaa! aku tidak menyangka gaun ini cocok untukmu!" Ritsu kemudian terdiam, dia menolehkan kepalanya pada dada Ran dan menatapnya heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia berbisik, _"ara-ara_ aku tidak menyangka tuan muda menyukai hal yang semacam ini. Aku tidak seberuntungmu."

Ran menoleh kepada Ritsu, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Hah...? apa maksudmu...?"

"Ooh, tuan Ran pasti mengerti maksud saya..." Ritsu cekikikan di telinga Ran. "Tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun." Ritsu kemudian melepaskan Ran dan bergerak sedikit menjauhi Ran.

"Ganti pakaianmu ke yang sebelumnya, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang lain," perintah Gakupo sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Ritsu. "Kamu pasti punya pasangan sepatu yang cocok dengan gaun itu kan? Aku ambil satu untuk Ran."

Ritsu terkekeh kemudian melirik ke kaki Ran, dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Pastinya, semua sepatuku disini cocok dengan semua pakaian, akan kuambilkan sepatu yang paling cocok dengan gaun nona Ran, tunggu sebentar." Ritsu berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju rak-rak sepatu di dinding.

Ran kemudian berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Dia melepaskan gaunnya dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang sebelumnya. Saat dia keluar, pelayan mengambil gaun itu darinya dan membawanya ke kasir. Gakupo, dan Ran mengikuti pelayan tersebut ke meja kasir. Ritsu kemudian mendatangi mereka sambil membawa sepatu sendal hak tinggi _straps_ berwarna perak, tinggi haknnya sekitar tujuh centimeter. Tanpa mencocokannya dengan kaki Ran dia langsung memasukan sepatu tersebut ke dalam kotak sepatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kertas. Gakupo memberikan sejumlah uang kepada kasir dan pelayan kasir itu memberikan dua tas kertas kepada Ran, satunya berisi gaun, dan satunya berisi sepatu sendal hak tinggi.

Mereka berdua langsung pergi dari toko tersebut. Mikuo menunggu di pintu depan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Gakupo dan Ran. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, Mikuo masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya. Mikuo menjalankan mobilnya.

Ran sedikit canggung setelah kata-kata Ritsu tadi, dia telah memanggil Ran dengan tuan. Ran menoleh kepada Gakupo dan mencoba untuk menceritakan yang tadi dikatakan oleh Ritsu.

Gakupo menghela nafas dan dia menghindari matanya dari tatapan Len. Gakupo melipat kakinya dan menautkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. "Tidak aneh kalau Ritsu mengetahui jenis kelaminmu..." ucap Gakupo, dia menelan ludahnya kemudian menoleh pada Ran, memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan sedikit marah. "Ritsu itu sebenarnya sama sepertimu, dia laki-laki yang menggunakan baju perempuan..."

Rahang bawah Ran jatuh, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dia tak habis pikir orang secantik Ritsu adalah laki-laki, tapi setelah dia berfikir sebentar, dia tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu karena dirinya sendiri berdandan seperti perempuan. Ran kemudian melirik tas belanjaan yang dipegangnya. "Aku belum mencoba sepatunya, bagaimana kalau nanti kekecilan atau kebesaran?"

Gakupo melirik tas belajaan tersebut kemudian menoleh pada Ran. "Tidak, tidak mungkin, Ritsu itu punya kemampuan yang hebat, tanpa mengukur badan seseorang dia mengetahui ukuran tubuh orang itu hanya dengan melihatnya saja."

Ran tercengang tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Dia kembali memerhatikan jalanan luar dari jendelanya. Matahari belum berada di puncaknya sehingga membuat pemandangan pagi jauh lebih indah, apalagi dengan daun-daun kemerahan yang berjatuhan dari pohon ke jalanan, menambahkan nilai keindahan sebuah pemandangan dengan warna kemerahannya.

Perjalan terasa lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, karena jalanan sudah lebih ramai diisi dengan mobil-mobil, dan mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan. Mikuo kemudian membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah salon spa kecantikan. Mikuo memberhentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk salon. Mikuo membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Ran meninggalkan tas belanjaannya di dalam mobil. Gakupo dan Ran masuk ke dalam salon kecantikan. Pintu salon menggantungkan tulisan 'buka'. Di dalam salon tersebut sudah berbaris beberapa orang gadis di meja resepsionis. Beberapa gadis yang lainnya duduk menunggu giliran mereka. Gakupo menarik Ran ke meja resepsionis, gadis-gadis memandang Gakupo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar terpesona dengan ketampamannya, tapi kemudian mata mereka melirik pada Ran dan menatap Ran dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba para pelayan salon spa memegang Ran dan menariknya membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang VIP.

Ran dibawa ke ruang VIP. Ran membalutkan dirinya dalam celana pendek, menginstruksikan para pelayan untuk tidak menelanjanginya. Wajahnya memerah dan berdebar takut para pelayan curiga dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit berotot. Dadanya belum terbentuk otot-otot seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, tapi tangannya berotot dan dadanya juga sangat rata.

Dia menutup dadanya dengan handuk putih kemudian membaringkan dadanya di meja pijat. Tukang pijat membalur tubuh Ran dengan minyak pijat dan mulai memijat punggung Ran. Tukang pijat itu kemudian menjelajah tubuh Ran dengan memijat tangan serta kakinya. Setelah selesai dengan pijatan, tukang pijat itu membalurkan tubuh Ran dengan lulur dan menggosok-gosok tubuhnya. Tak jarang mata Ran terkantuk-kantuk, tapi dia berusaha membuka matanya agar tetap terjaga dan berhati-hati dengan segala kemungkinan tukang pijat itu curiga dengan tubuhnya. Tukang pijat itu memijat Ran hampir satu jam lebih.

Setelah pijat dan lulur selesai, tukang pijat itu mengantar Ran ke sebuah ruang spa, Ran yang tubuhnya dibalut dengan handuk putih pun masuk ke dalam bak berisi air hangat dengan wewangian buah. Selama berendam juga pelayan spa membersihkan wajah Ran dengan berbagai _scrub._ Setelah memakan sekitar setengah jam lebih, Ran keluar dari bak tersebut dan menggunakan baju handuk yang disediakan oleh pelayan spa.

Pelayan kemudian membawa Ran ke sebuah ruang _make-up._ Pelayan itu kemudian memoles wajah Ran dengan bedak secara tipis, memakaikannya _eyeshadow,_ dan _make-up_ lainnya. Ran terus menutup matamya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Setelah selesai dengan make up, dia membuka matanya. Dia melihat sosok wanita cantik di cermin tersebut, dirinya menjadi lebih cantik. Pipinya merona pink dan bibirnya dipolesi warna _nude_ yang bergradasi dengan warna pink. _Siapa yang ada di cermin itu?!_ matanya membulat kemudian mempelajari seksama sosok di cermin tersebut, _itu aku...? waw... aku tidak menyangka bisa jadi secantik ini..._

Penata rias kemudian mulai menyisir rambutnya, dia kemudian mengikat rambut Ran menjadi sebuah konde kecil kemudian menarik-narik pelan sedikit rambut Ran sampai terlepas dari ikatan konde. Penata rias itu kemudian mengambil sprai pengeras rambut dan menata tarikan-tarikan rambutnya menggantung ke belakang agar sedikit terlihat acak-acakan tapi rapih. Penata rias itu kemudian mengambil catokan rambut dan memutar sisa-sisa rambut Ran yang tidak digantungkan. Dia kembali menyemprot rambut ikal Ran, sebagian rambutnya yang memutar dia gantungkan kembali ke belakang, setelah selesai, penata rias menata poni Ran, agar rapih. Ran cukup kagum dengan hasil kerja penata rias tersebut yang mempercantik dirinya. Penata rias kemudian membawa tas-tas belanjaan Ran yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan di dalam mobil. Ran membawa tas tersebut dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun biru, dia juga menggunakan sepatunya. Sepatunya sangat pas dan terlihat cantik di kaki Ran. Dia memasukan semua pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai ke dalam tas. Ran dituntun oleh pelayan salon pergi menemui Gakupo.

Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia menggunakan gaun perempuan, meskipun selama ini dia menggunakan pakaian-pakaian minim yang disediakan Gakupo. Ran berdiri di depan Gakupo, dia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan pandangan-pandangan gadis yang menatapnya iri.

Gakupo sedikit tercengang tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia kemudian menuntun Ran keluar dari salon dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mikuo kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil mewah tersebut, mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam dan menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Ran melemaskan punggungnya yang tegang dan menghela nafasnya. "Di dalam tadi benar-benar menegangkan, kemungkinan identitasku terbongkar tadi sangat besar, ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus spa segala sih, salon saja sudah cukup..." Ran kemudian mengelus-elus tangannya. "Ya, tidak rugi juga sih... aku jadi lebih cantik dan kulitku sekarang lebih halus."

Gakupo melirik Ran. "Aku tidak mungkin membawa gadis biasa ke rumah induk." Gakupo melipat kakinya dan bersandar.

Ran menyipitkan matanya dan cemberut. "Apa maksudnya gadis biasa itu hah?"

Gakupo menoleh pada Ran sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang aneh. Bahunya kemudian terangkat melompat-lompat, nafas Gakupo sedikit terputus-putus, kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya. "Hah? jadi sekarang kamu benar-benar menerima jati dirimu sebagai seorang gadis? tidak usah marah seperti itulah."

Ran menggertakkan giginya, ototnya menonjol di keningnya dan pipinya memerah. "Bukan itu maksudku! maksu-"

Mikuo melirik ke kaca spion di atasnya dan menyela Ran. "Nona Ran, tolong jaga emosi anda, make up anda bisa luntur."

Ran langsung menutup mulutnya, otot-otonya yang menonjol kembali melemas, menghilang dari keningnya. "Be-benar juga..."

Mobil mereka masuk ke sebuah komplek perumahan mewah. Ran memerhatikan rumah-rumah mewah tersebut dari jendelanya. Kemudian rumah-rumah tersebut tiba-tiba berganti dengan pepohonan dan pagar rumput, dari pagar-pagar rumput tersebut, salah satunya ada yang terukir seperti patung.

Suara gerbang yang terbuka kemudian menarik perhatian Ran. Gerbang itu berwarna hitam, tingginya hampir sama dengan gerbang sekolahnya, hanya saja pintu gerbang yang ada di depan mereka ini terbuka dengan otomatis. Mikuo mengendarai mobilnya masuk ke dalam halaman besar. Halaman depannya lebih luas dari halaman depan rumah Gakupo yang dikunjunginya dulu. Rumah yang dulu adalah rumah yang langsung mengarah pada jalan setapak, taman dipisahkan oleh pagar rumput. Ran sedikit menganga mengamati halaman depan rumah induk dari balik jendelanya. Rumah yang kali ini dua kali lebih besar, terdapat kolam air besar di tengah halaman depan, di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut tersadapat patung. _Mungkin itu patung pendiri rumah ini_ , pikir Ran. Mobil berbelok dan melewati kolam tersebut, mobil kemudian berbelok lagi dan berhenti di depan pintu rumah induk.

Seorang pelayan sudah bersiap-siap di depan pintu menunggu kedatangan mobil Gakupo. Setelah mobil berhenti, pelayan tersebut membukakan pintunya untuk Ran sementara Mikuo keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Gakupo. Pelayan tersebut menuntun Ran keluar dari mobil, Ran meraih tangannya dan keluar dengan perlahan. Gakupo kemudian berjalan menghampirinya kemudian menggantungkan tangannya dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Ran. Ran meraih tangan Gakupo, dan menggandengnya. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah induk. Di telinga Ran terdengar suara langkah kaki Mikuo yang menjauh dan suara pintu mobil yang tertutup. Kemudian mobil kembali berjalan menuju lahan parkir. Ran ingin sekali melirikkan matanya dan melihat kemana arah mobil itu pergi. Tapi untuk demi menjaga sikapnya dan tidak mempermalukan Gakupo, dia menepis keinginan itu dan menatap lurus ke depan, sambil menahan lengkungan senyuman bibirnya.

Di rumah itu terbentang karpet-karpet merah. Tangga yang setengah melingkar. Tembok cat berwarna cream, lantai marmer berwarna _light beige._ Dekorasi-dekorasi dan lampu-lampu kecil mewah menggantung di dinding. Di tengah-tengah ruangan menggantung tinggi lampu besar bercorak permata yang dipahat berbentuk seperti air hujan. Ruang aula rumah induk ini dua kali lebih luas dari rumah Gakupo. Gakupo dan Ran disambut oleh para pelayan rumah yang berjajar di pinggir-pinggir karpet merah yang terbentang dari pintu menuju tangga. Ran teringat akan pemandangan disini mirip dengan yang ada di rumah Gakupo. Para pelayan itu membungkuk ketika Gakupo dan Ran mendekat.

Ketika berada di depan tangga Gakupo membawa Ran untuk berbelok ke arah kiri. Mereka berjalan lurus menuju ke sebuah pintu besar tinggi berwarna coklat dari kayu dengan ganggang pintu berwarna emas, di depan pintu itu dihiasi dua tirai merah yang diikatkan ke sisi-sisi pintu. Seorang penjaga yang menjaga di sisi-sisi pintu kemudian mendekati pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Gakupo dan Ran. Gakupo kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang makan yang besar. Terbentang meja makan yang panjang berwarna coklat tua, Ran teringat akan meja makan yang ada di sekolahnya. Hanya berbeda ukirannya saja, dan kursi makannya jauh lebih mewah dengan kain pembungkus kursi dari sutra. Di meja makan itu duduk beberap pasang wanita dan pria paruh baya. Mereka duduk dari kursi paling ujung dari meja. Dari semua kursi, hanya tersisa tiga kursi makan. Warna cat dan lantai sama dengan ruang aula, desain lampunya juga sama.

Gakupo tetap menuntun Ran kemudian sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya ketika para tamu di meja makan menatap mereka. Sebagian dari mereka tersenyum, ada juga yang tercengang dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkannya kepada kepala Ran yang lebih pendek. Dia berbisik, "Yang duduk di paling ujung meja makan adalah ayahku, yang di sebelah kirinya adalah ibuku. Yang lainnya adalah kolega ayahku, dan sebagiannya adalah saudara-saudaraku." Gakupo diam sejenak. "Inilah sebabnya aku mengajakmu keluar pagi-pagi, kalau tampilanmu biasa-biasa saja... kamu akan dipermalukan oleh mereka, meskipun aku pernah bilang keluarga ini tidak memperdulikan pasangan dari kalangan manapun."

Ran melirik kepada Gakupo, jantungnya berdebar-debar gugup. "A-apaan itu... paman... aku gugup sekali..." bisik Ran. Setiap langkah kaki yang diambilnya terasa sangat berat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin seketika ketika mereka semua memusatkan perhatiannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja, yang penting... jangan bicara apapun, karena Lily juga ikut jamuan makan." Gakupo kemudian menegakkan kepalanya lagi. Gakupo berbelok ketika dirinya berada di sisi kanan meja makan. Dia kemudian berjalan di belakang tamu-tamu yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Gakupo berhenti di kursi sebelah kanan yang ada di sebelah ayahnya. Gakupo menarik mundur kursi untuk Ran dan menuntun Ran duduk. Setelah Ran duduk Gakupo menarik mundur kursi di sebelah Ran, dan duduk di antara ayahnya dan Ran, berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Ran melirik kepada orang tua Gakupo dan mengamati mereka. Pakaian mereka sederhana tapi mewah. Ayah Gakupo mengenakan jas hitam yang mirip dengan Gakupo, potongan rambutnya pendek dan disisir rapih ke belakang. Ibu Gakupo mengenakan gaun sore telanjang bahu berlengan sampai siku berwarna merah. Rok gaunnya tidak terlalu mengembang. Rambutnya pendek bermodel bob dan sebelah kirinya diselipkan ke belakang telinganya, menunjukkan anting-antingnya. Ibu Gakupo kemudian melirik Ran. Ran langsung membungkukkan kepalanya dan dengan senyuman tipis ibu Gakupo sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memenuhi undanganku," ucap ibu Gakupo.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gakupo akan membawa seorang gadis yang sangat manis, aku sangat terkejut Lily mengumumkan kalau kamu sudah bertunangan, kenapa tidak membuat pesta?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

Ran dan Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya kepasa lelaki tersebut. Ran merhatikan lelaki tersebut. Pakaiannya lebih mewah dari pada Gakupo. Dia menggunakan jas dengan kancing berwarna putih dan dasi kain dengan bros warna _aquamarine._

Gakupo membentuk senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Karena aku lebih senang merayakannya dengan Ran saja. Berdua saja membuat semuanya menjadi lebih romantis," Gakupo kemudian sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ran kemudian tersenyum manja, "ya kan Ran?"

Ran mengangguk pelan. "I-iya..." Bulu-bulu halus di punggung Ran langsung berdiri, kakinya terasa dingin. Rasanya geli melihat Gakupo tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi Ran tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar dengan sia-sia. Ran tersenyum kepada Gakupo. Dia merasakan tatapan dingin dari ayah Gakupo. Kemudian dia menolehkan kembali kepalanya kepada lelaki pirang tersebut.

Pria tersebut tersenyum kepada Ran, tersenyum dengan manja menggoda Ran. "Aku kalah cepat dari Gakupo, kalau saja aku mengenalmu lebih dulu, kamu pasti akan menjadi milikku."

Ran tersenyum canggung kepada lelaki tersebut. _Aku mau sama paman saja terpaksa! aku tidak menyukai yang sejenis! sialan! semuanya sepertinya percaya kalau aku ini anak perempuan... tapi... bagus juga sih..._ Ran ingin memutar matanya, tapi semua perhatian ini membuatnya kaku.

Ayah Gakupo memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. "Oliver, jaga sikapmu, nona Ran adalah tunangan Gakupo, jangan merayunya, kalau Lily tau, dia bisa marah," ucapnya kemudian melirik kepada Ran. Ran langsung sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

Oliver mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian terkekeh. "Aku tidak menggodanya paman, aku hanya terpesona dengan kecantikan nona Ran." Oliver kemudian menatap Ran dengan tatapan manja.

Ran sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melirik Gakupo. Gakupo sedang tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya. _Sialan! si paman sepertinya menikmatinya, dia senang kalau ada laki-laki yang menggangguku._

"Maaf saya telat, karena tadi banyak pekerjaan," ucap seseorang dari pintu. Ran dan yang lainnya menolehkan kepalanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang yang baru saja datang. Ran sedikit tercengang, itu adalah Lily. Lily menggunakan gaun sore tanpa lengan yang senada dengan warna rambut kekuningannya. Sepatu haknya berwarna perak. Rambutnya sebelah kanannya diselipkan ke belakang telinganya kemudian rambutnya diurai di depan dadanya. Rambutnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Lily berjalan ke sisi kiri meja makan dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang terdapat di antara ibu Gakupo dan Oliver. Lily kemudian duduk dan memberikan senyuman yang manis kepada semua orang.

Ran sedikit terpesona dengan senyumannya, apalagi Lily memang cantik, dia juga dibalut baju dan perhiasan mahal. Sesaat Lily melihatnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ran merasa bulu-bulu halus dibelakang lehernya berdiri.

Oliver menggembungkan pipinya dan melirik Lily. "Kemana saja kamu? aku tadi menjemputmu tapi kamu malah pergi."

Lily menoleh pada Oliver. "Maaf, tapi orang sibuk sepertiku ini banyak kerjaan."

"Dingin sekali, kadang dingin kadang lembut," Oliver memutar matanya dan menatap Gakupo. "Sepertinya aku harus belajar lebih banyak dari Gakupo untuk membuat tunaganku yanh di sebelah ini tunduk kepadaku."

Gakupo mendengus. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu, karena untuk menundukkan Ran aku juga membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Sudah-sudah, karena Lily juga sudah datang, mari kita mulai jamuan ini," ucap ayah Gakupo kemudian menoleh kepada Ran. "Jamuan ini diadakan untuk merayakan pertunangan Gakupo dan Ran."

Semua orang kemudian memulai menyantap makanan mereka. Ada yang menyantap supnya dahulu, ada juga yang memotong-motong daging ayam mereka. Ran mengambil pisau dan garpunya dan memotong daging ayam. Ran melirik kepada Lily.

Lily tersenyum dan menarik dagunya kedalam, kemudian menatap Ran dan Gakupo. "Ran, coba ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? aku sangat terkejut ketika kamu berteriak di sekolah kalau kamu adalah tunangan Gakupo."

Oliver menunjuk Ran. "Ah benarkah? Ran berteriak-teriak di sekolah? waw aku sedikit tidak menyangkanya."

Ran tersentak. Dia melirik kepasa Gakupo, Gakupo juga melirikkan matanya kepada Ran. Ran kemudian menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong daging. "Ehm... sebenarnya-"

Gakupo langsung menyelanya. "Sebenarnya dia berteriak seperti itu di sekolah karena ada anak yang menjahilinya, jadi dia semacam membela dirinya." Gakupo tersenyum dan melirik Ran. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Ran di perpustakaan kota. Aku sedang memilih-milih buku kemudian aku melihat ada gadis yang tidak bisa meraih buku yang berada di rak tertinggi. Melihatnya yang berusaha mengambil buku seperti itu aku ingin tertawa." Gakupo diam sejenak kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus, senyumannya itu terlihat indah. "Aku membantunya mengambil buku tersebut, tapi dia justru memarahiku. Melihatnya memarahiku seperti itu, aku kaget karena dia adalah perempuan pertama yang berani memarahiku. Tapi kemudian dia meminta maaf, gadis itu pergi sambil membawa bukunya. Aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan, tanpa kusadari aku jadi sering mendatangi perpustakaan hanya untuk melihatnya, dan akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menyapanya. Kami berdua menjadi teman dalam waktu yang cepat dan kalian mungkin tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya tanpa kujelaskan." Gakupo melirik pada Ran dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya Ran ini lebih keras dari padaku, itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya, aku jadi mencintainya."

 _Menjijikan... akh... aku ingin muntah..._ Ran tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. _Dapat cerita menggelikan dari mana dia? aku padahal benci perpustakaan_ Ran melirik kepada Lily dan melihat matanya yang menatapnya tajam, menatap dengan kecemburuan. _Perasaanku saja atau bagaimana...? kenapa Lily menatapku seperti itu? dia cemburu padaku?_

Oliver mengangkat alisnya. "Waw... kalau begitu sama dengan Lily. Lily juga lebih keras dari padaku." Oliver melirik Lily kemudian menunjukan senyuman kepada para tamu. "Tapi tenang, aku bisa menjinakkannya," ucal Oliver sambil cekikikan. Para tamu yang lainnya juga cekikikan.

Ayah Gakupo kemudian menoleh pada Ran. "Ran, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu? apa mereka memiliki perusahaan?"

Ran menangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik pada Gakupo. Gakupo kemudian menoleh kepada ayahnya. "Ran berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa, tapi dia istimewa dalam hatiku," jawab Gakupo dengan suara dingin sambil berhati-hati melirik Lily.

Lily tercengang. "Keluarga biasa-biasa?! bagaimana bisa? lalu bagaimana kamu bisa sekolah di sekolah elit milik Gakupo?" tanya Lily kemudian dia menyipitkan matanya dan menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu menjual dirimu kepada Gakupo agar bisa sekolah di sana?"

Ran ingin sekali mengahajar mulutnya itu dan ingin mengerutkan dahinya. Ran menundukkan kepalanya dan menelungkupkan tangannga di atas kepalanya. _Sialan... lagi-lagi aku dituduh menjual diri. Apa tidak ada tuduhan yang lebih mengenakkan? misalnya aku menghipnotis atau mengancam meninggalkannya kalau dia tidak memasukkanku ke sekolahnya._

Pria paruh baya di sebelah Oliver langsung menatap tajam Lily. "Lily, jaga ucapanmu, Ran adalah tamu disini, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Menanggapi pria itu, Lily hanya memutar matanya.

Oliver mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menepuk bahu Lily. "Ayahmu benar. Jangan bicara aneh-aneh kamu. Itu sangat keterlaluan." Oliver menatap Ran dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan atas sikap Lily, Ran."

Ran sedikit tersentak. Pria yang ada di sebelah Oliver adalah ayah tiri Rin. Ran menatapnya dalam-dalam memerhatikannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan potongan pendek. Pakaiannya juga sama mewahnya dengan jas hitam dan dasi bergaris.

Gakupo menatap Lily dengan dingin kemdian menautkan kedua tangannya. "Aku dan Ran datang kesini atas undangan ayah dan ibu, bukan untuk mendapatkan tuduhan tidak mengenakan seperti itu." Gakupo diam sejenak, Ran meliriknya dan paham jika Gakupo sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tidak akan menarik perhatian Lily. "Memang benar Ran berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja dan biaya di sekolahku memang sangat mahal. Tapi, bagaimana cara dia masuk ke sekolah ada murni paksaan dariku. Dia kubebaskan untuk sekolah di sekolahku."

Ayah Gakupo menyela. "Kalau begitu kamu memperlakukan Ran secara khusus?" kemudian menyantap potongan daging ayam dari garpunya.

Gakupo mengangkuk dan memotong daging ayam dengan pisau makannya. "Ya, seperti yang ayah lakukan kepada beberapa anak di sekolah. Aku kan kepala sekolahnya, jadi aku bebas untuk memperlakukannya khusus, terlebih lagi dia adalah tunanganku." Gakupo menyantap potongan daging dari garpunya.

Oliver terkekeh. "Kamu beruntung sekali Ran mendapatkan Gakupo. Kapan pernikahan kalian diadakan? Aku pasti datang."

 _Hanya dalam mimpimu tuan Oliver... aku tidak akan pernah mau dan pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._ Ran tersenyum, kemudian cekikikan dengan lembut. "Mungkin setelah saya menyelesaikan pendidikan saya... saya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikan sebelum meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih serius..."

Gakupo melirik kepada Ran kemudian menatap Oliver. "Ya, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun setelah dia lulus dan menjadi sarjana." Gakupo memakan potongan ayam lagi kemudian menelannya dan membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Gakupo.

Oliver dan Lily saling menatap satu sama lain dan wajah keduanya berubah menjadi memerah. Oliver menaruh garpunya di piring kemudian menggaruk pipinya. "Kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah Lily lulus tahun ini."

Lily melirik. "Jangan bocorkan rahasia kita, bodoh," pekiknya dengan malu.

Para tamu yang lainnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Ibu Gakupo kemudian memulai pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil mengenai Gakupo, menceritakan sedikit masa kecilnya dan sesekali menyebutkan nama Rinto. Dalam hatinya Len merasakan rindu kepada ayahnya, sudah lebih dari sebulan dia tidak bertemu ayahnya. Mereka tidak menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai orang tua Ran, mereka hanya menanyakan nama sekolah Ran yang dulu, dan membuat Ran serta Gakupo kebingungan memilih nama sekolah. Ran kemudian menjawab nama sekolahnya yang dulu karena sudah tidak terpikirkan kata-kata yang lain dan takut kalau mereka akan curiga kalau mereka berdua tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibu Gakupo.

Setelah jamuan makan selesai. Kedua orang tua Gakupo memberikan pengumuman kepada para tamu kalau mereka berdua akan melakukan perjalan ke luar negeri dan menitipkan perusahaan ditangan Gakupo dan Lily sebagai kedua calon penerus perusahaan. Mereka juga mendoakan agar Gakupo dan Ran bisa bertahan dalam pertunangan mereka dan melanjutkannya ke pernikahan. Ran terus menerus mengumpar dalam hatinya.

 _Maaf saja, saya tetap tidak akan menikah dengan anak anda meskipun dia laki-laki sempurna sekalipun nona,_ ucap Len dalam hatinya.

Orang tua Gakupo dan beberapa koleganya berjalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang kerja mereka untuk kembali bekerja. Rumah induk, selain digunakan untuk rumah tapi juga digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Lily, Gakupo dan beberapa orang lainnya–saudaranya, masih duduk dan berbincang-bincang.

Gakupo keluar dari kursinya dan menarik kebelakang kursi Ran. Ran memegang tangan Gakupo, Gakupo berbisik, "acaranya selesai, ayo kita pulang," Gakupo menuntunnya keluar, Ran melirik ke arah Lily. Lily juga bangun dari kursinya, tapi Oliver menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Mau kemana kamu? main pergi saja," ucap Oliver sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya dapat libur kerja hari minggu ini dan kamu langsung pergi begitu saja?" Oliver mengangkat alisnya sambil cemberut.

Wajah Lily memerah. "A-aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Ran dan Gakupo berjalan menjauhi tempat duduknya. Ran melirik kebelakang menguping Oliver dan Lily sementara Gakupo mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Oliver cemberut dan mengernyit kesal, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu ini pelajar atau pegawai kantor sih? temani aku sampai jam tiga sore, besok aku akan pergi."

Lily kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan berbisik kepadanya. Ran tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa terlebih lagi Lily semakin tidak terlihat karena dirinya dan Gakupo pergi menjauhi meja makan. Setelah keluar dari ruang makan, mereka berdua berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju ke pintu utama. Para pelayan membungkuk menghormati Gakupo. Mobil sudah siap di depan dengan Mikuo yang memegang pintu mobil yang terbuka. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pelayan dan penjaga pintu. Gakupo masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu dan bergeser ke dalam, kemudian Ran ikut masuk ke dalam. Mikuo kemudian menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi mengemudi. Mobil berjalan kemudian berbelok dan melewati patung besar yang mereka lewati sewaktu masuk ke rumah tadi.

Gakupo melipat kakinya kemudian menaruh sikutnya di sandaran tangan. Gakupo menghela nafasnya. "Untunglah Lily tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh," ucap Gakupo kemudian menoleh kepada Len dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kenapa kamu memberi tahu nama sekolahmu yang dulu? bagaimana kalau Lily mencari tahu... hah... kamu menambahkan pekerjaanku, aku harus pergi ke sekolahmu dan membayar orang dalam untuk mengubah data sekolah dan memasukkan nama Shizuku Ran ke dalam daftar murid sekolah."

Len kemudian melepaskan sepatu sendal hak tingginya. "Ya... maaf... masalahnya aku tidak ingin kedua orang tuamu curiga..."

Gakupo mendengus. "Kita langsung pulang ke asrama saja ya, aku juga harus segera memanipulasi datamu. Untunglah Lily atau ibuku tidak menanyakan lebih soal orang tuamu, karena Lily tidak mungkin mencari tahu keluargamu dengan meretas data pemerintah, itu bisa berimbas pada perusahaan."

Len menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Gakupo. "Kalau begitu yang akan kamu lakukan bukannya berimbas pada perusahaan? aku dulu sekolah di sekolah umum loh."

Gakupo diam sejenak dan menunduk ke bawah kemudian menatap Len. "Hmm... tapi tidak se'beresiko itu juga sih, aku hanya akan membayar orang dalam dan mengubah datanya yang akan di tunjukkan kepada Lily, aku punya kenalan di sekolahmu yang dulu. Tapi aku harap aku tidak perlu melakukan itu karena di luar sana masih ada orang yang tidak ingin di bayar untuk hal seperti itu. Semoga Lily tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya... aku harap begitu..." Mobil mereka kemudian melintasi sebuah perpustakaan kota, Len teringat akan perkataan Gakupo. "Ah iya..." Len menatap Gakupo yang sedang mengamati pemandangan dari jendela mobil. "Ceritamu soal pertemuan pertama kita bagus juga, tapi bagiku itu menggelikan."

Gakupo langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Len. Pupil matanya mengecil kemudian membesar kembali normal dan pipinya merona. "Sebenarnya itu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Luka. Itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum penerimaan murid baru." Gakupo kemudian menoleh kepada jendela lagi. "Aku sendiri terkejut dan sekaligus senang Luka masuk ke sekolahku dan menjadi anggota OSIS jadi aku sering bertemu dengannya, tapi karena aku kepala sekolah dan dia murid aku membatasi diriku."

Len mengangkat alisnya. "Ternyata ada ya cerita macam itu." Len kemudian melihat ke depan. "Ya meskipun secara teknis paman kepala sekolah tapi umur pamankan tidak beda jauh dengan Luka." Len kemudian melihat orang yang berjalan dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan membawa rangkaian bunga. Ingatannya teringat pada kuburan ayahnya. Len memperhatikan orang tersebut sampai mobil melewati orang tersebut dan menghilang. Len kemudian menoleh kepada Gakupo. "Paman, sebelum kembali ke asrama, boleh aku pergi ke sesuatu tempat?"

Gakupo menoleh pada Ran. "Hmm? boleh, mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Gakupo.

Len kemudian tersenyum tipis, matanya berubah menjadi lebih sedih. "Aku ingin menemui ayah... tapi..."

.

Setelah memakan lima belas menit perjalanan mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pemakanan, pemakanan dimana ayah Len dimakamkan. Len, Gakupo dan Mikuo menyusuri jalanan berbata, Len membawa satu rangkaian bunga. Mereka bertiga kemudian berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Di batu nisan tersebut tertulis nama 'Rinto Kagamine'. Di atas makan tersebut terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga.

Len sempat mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil dan sempat berdebat dengan Gakupo, karena Gakupo menganggap hal yang di lakukan Len itu merepotkan. Len menggunakan setelan pakaian Mikuo yang ada di dalam mobil Gakupo–baju cadangan, baju pelayan yang sama persis dengan Mikuo. Karena celananya yang kepanjangan Len melipat bagian bawah celana tersebut. Dia menggunakan sepatu Mikuo juga, sepatunya sedikit kebesaran di kaki Len. Dia menghapus semua make up yang ada di wajahnya dan kembali mengikat rambutnya menjadi buntut kuda. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak berpenampilan seperti 'Len' sehingga membuatnya rindu dengan potongan rambutnya. Len menggunakan minyak rambut Mikuo untuk menaikan poninya ke atas. _Kalau aku ke kuburan ayah dalam wujud 'Ran' aku takut nanti ada yang curiga, lagipula aku tidak ingin menemui ayah dalam wujud 'Ran.'_

Len memerhatikan dengan seksama bunga yang ada di atas kuburan tersebut. Len duduk jongkok di depan kuburan dan menaruh rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya di sebelah rangkaian bunga lainnya. "Kenapa ada bunga disini?"

Gakupo menyela. "Mungkin ada kerabat Rinto-san yang berziarah."

Mikuo ikut menyela. "Bunganya masih segar, kelihatannya bunga ini baru di taruh disini." Mikuo kemudian menoleh-noleh ke sekitar pemakaman.

Len ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar. "Tapi siapa...?" Len mendapati sebuah bayangan di balik batu nisan. Batu nisan tersebut berasa di dua deret di depan makan ayahnya dan di baris sebelah kanan. Len kemudian berdiri dan memperhatikan bayangan tersebut. Bayangan itu seperti mengintip mereka yang berziarah ke makan Rinto. Len melangkahkan kakinya, tapi saat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya bayangan tersebut bersembunyi di belakang batu nisan, Gakupo menghentikan Len. _Siapa orang itu?_

Gakupo menepuk bahu Len. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, berziarah kan wajar, tandanya ada orang yang peduli dengan Rinto-san." Gakupo melepaskan bahu Len. "Lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke asrama, kamu juga harus siap-siap untuk besok bukan.

Len menoleh ke Gakupo. "Ah... iya..." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Benar, aku harus bersiap-siap."

Gakupo dan Mikuo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan makan Rinto, sementara Len tetap berdiri sambil memerhatikan nisan tadi digunakan untuk bersembunyi. _Ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku... tapi siapa..._ ingatannya melayang pada Lily dan melayan yang dibisikinya _, mungkin pelayan gadis itu..._

* * *

To be continue


	10. Bonus Chapter

_It's Only My Secret – Bonus Chapter – Miku's Birthday_

Musim panas sudah tidak menjadi musim panas, karena cuaca sudah mulai dingin dengan masuknya musim gugur. Tinggal menunggu tanggal saja berubah bulan menjadi September untuk benar-benar menandakan masuknya musim gugur–secara umum dan perhitungan bulan.

Tanggal hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh sembilan Agustus. Tidak ada yang spesial pada hari ini, tapi hari spesial itu akan tiba besok lusa. Pada tanggalan di kamar Rin, tanggal tiga puluh satu dilingkari dengan lingkaran merah. Tapi tidak ada catatan apapun yang tertinggal dalam kalender tersebut.

Ran memerhatikan kalender yang ada di meja belajar Rin. Dia kemudian mengambil tanggalan tersebut, mempelajari betul kalender tersebut mencari memo untuk tanggal yang dilingkari. Ran merasakan sesuatu menepuk bahunya, Ran menoleh ke belakang. Rin ada di belakangnya memandangnya dengan heran dan mulut menganga. Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Ran kemudian mengedipkan matanya, menaruh kalender tersebut di meja Rin.

Rin memanjangkan lehernya dan mengintip kalender yang tertutupi oleh bahu Ran, wajahnya keheranan, "kamu sedang melihat tanggalan?"

Ran mengangguk-angguk pelan, "iya," Ran kemudian melirik kalender di belakangnya. "Apa tanggal tiga puluh satu ada acara penting di sekolah?" Ran menatap Rin dengan heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rin tersenyum tipis, matanya melembut. "Itu bukan acara penting sekolah, tapi ulang tahun Miku."

Mata Ran membulat. "Ulang tahun Miku?" Jantungnya berdebar mengetahui sesuatu yang baru tentang gadis yang disukainya.

Senyuman Rin melebar kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, niatnya kita ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miku."

Alis Ran terangkat, dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia, geli dan malunya. "Kita? siapa saja?"

Rin melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah, sedikit cemberut. "Aku, Gumi, dan Luka, tapi akhir-akhir ini Luka sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya jadi dia tidak bisa ikut merayakan bersama," senyuman kemudian melengkung di bibirnya, matanya melembut ceria. Dia memanggil nama Ran, "apa kamu mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun Miku? menggantikan Luka," Rin terkekeh.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, tapi juga terasa geli. Wajahnya memerah, dia dapat merasakan telinganya terasa panas. "Bo-boleh..."

Rin tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menambah porsi untukmu."

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Porsi?"

Rin cekikikan. "Yaa, sebenarnya kita hanya merayakan ulang tahun Miku dengan membeli makan kecil-kecilan yang kita beli dari toko swalayan asrama." Rin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Kamu tidak marah padanya setelah apa yang dilakukan Miku tadi?" tanya Ran dengan mata dingin.

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Miku juga membela dirinya, tapi toh dia sudah meminta maaf, dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." Ran memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada kalender, pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Agustus yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah.

.

Ran terbaring di kasurnya, memikirkan ulang tahun Miku yang akan datang. Ran mengangkat kedua tangannya melipatnya di belakang tangannya, kepalanya bersansar pada lengan-lengannya. Ran melirik Miku. Miku sudah tertidur, menghadap ke padanya, dan menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah bantal dan tangan lainnya terselip di antara pipinya dan bantalnya, rambutnya terurai di belakangny. Melihat Miku sudah terlelap dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Len. Meskipun Len kesal pada Miku tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya membenci Miku.

Len menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian matanya melirik ke lemari pakaiannya. "Aku ingin memberinya kado... tapi aku tidak memiliki uang..." gumamnya. Len memiringkan badannya kepada Miku. "Apa aku harus memberinya salah satu bajuku?" Len memerhatikan Miku dari atas sampai bawah. "Mungkin cukup..." wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, dia langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi. "Apa yang kupikirkan tadi..." Len menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan cepat berfikir ingin menenangkan irama jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat akan uang yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian di rumahnya dulu. Uang-uang itu adalah uang simpanannya dan ayahnya yang dikumpulkan bersama-sama. Tapi dulu dia menaruh uang itu di dalam tas yang sekarang di tahan oleh Gakupo di kantornya, tapi entah dimana tas itu sekarang. Karena tidak ada jejak-jejak tasnya di dalam ruangan Gakupo. _Semua uangku ada di dalam sana... besok aku harus menemui paman atau Mikuo-san._ Len kemudian memejamkan matanya, berharap kesadarannya tertidur agar ia bisa cepat-cepat menemui Gakupo.

.

Ran berdiri di depan meja Gakupo, menatapnya dengan wajah masam. Alisnya di tegakkan hingga menyentuh ujung-ujung dalam matanya. Dahinya berkerut, dan tangannya menekan meja kayu jati Gakupo. Tas sekolahnya di taruh di atas meja Gakupo.

Gakupo yang sedang membaca koran dan duduk menyamping kemudian memutar kursinya. Matanya melirik kepada Ran dan kemudian dia kembali menatap koran dengan tenang, melipat korannya dna menaruhnya di atas mejanya, di sebelah tas Ran. Dia melipat kakinya kemudian sedikit mencondongkan badanya dan menaruh tangannya pada tangan-tangan kursi putar. "Ada apa? kenapa wajahmu masam begitu? apa di sekolah tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Wajah Ran kemudian memerah. Alis-alinya yang kemudian melemas, ujung luar alisnya turun kebawah, mulutnya rapat melengkung malu dan pipinya merona merah. "Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." Ran berhenti sebentar mengumpulkan kekuatannya, "dimana tasku yang dulu? aku ingin uangku..." Ran menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Gakupo mengangkat tangannya ke atas meja kemudian menelungkupkannya. "Kamu butuh uang? untuk apa? aku bisa memberimu uang, kamu butuh berapa?"

Ran menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah... aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu... tapi uangku sendiri... rasanya akan berbeda kalau aku menggunakan uangmu." Ran sedikit berjalan mundur menjauhi kemudian menaruh satu tangan di pinggangnya.

Gakupo mendengus. "Akan kamu apakan uangmu itu?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hari ini sudah tanggal tiga puluh Agustus, dia tidak boleh mengulur waktu untuk mendapatkan uang itu karena hari semakin sore dan beberapa jam lagi langit akan gelap. Meskipun dia tidak yakin, mungkin penjaga gerbang asrama memperbolehkannya keluar sebentar dari komplek sekolah dan kembali sebelum hari gelap, karena di sekolah ini tidak ada toko souvenir atau toko aksesoris.

Dengan malu-malu dan berat hati Ran memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. "Se-sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahun seseorang di kelasku..." Ran menghindari wajahnya dari tatapan serius Gakupo kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jarinya. "Hm... a-aku ingin memberinya kado ulang tahun..."

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengayun tubuhnya menjadi tegap. "Besok? siapa? Rin?"

Mikuo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Ran dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menatap Ran kemudian menatap Gakupo. "Besok adalah tanggal tiga puluh satu Agustus, itu artinya yang nona Ran maksud adalah nona Miku Hatsune yang satu kelas dengan nona Ran."

Gakupo mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, tangan-tangannya menekan mejanya. Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah menganga, kedua alisnya terangkat membuat lipatan-lipatan pada keningnya. "Miku?! kamu ingin memberi Miku hadiah ulang tahun?" Gakupo kemudian mengayun badannya ke depan lagi, dia tersenyum melihat reaksi Ran yang mengangguk-angguk dengan kikuk. "Kamu suka padanya?"

Ran mengangguk-angguk lagi, tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memanjangkan lehernya. "E- ma-ma- i-iya aku menyukainya!" teriak Ran.

Gakupo kemudian tertawa geli. "Waw... ternyata kamu sudah dewasa juga... belum ada sepekan kamu masuk ke sekolah ini," Gakupo menutup mulutnya yang tertawa lebar dengan tangannya.

Otot-otot menonjol di pojok kening Ran. Ran menggertakkan giginya, wajahnya yang merah menghitam. "Ya tentu saja! aku kan laki-laki normal!"

Gakupo menatap datar Ran. "Ya... oh iya... aku lupa... ya sudah, kamu ingin membelikan apa untuk Miku? biar Mikuo yang membelikannya untuk Miku." Gakupo menatap Mikuo dan Ran.

Otot-ototnya melemas, alisnya terangkat membentuk lipatan-lipatan di keningnya. "Hah? Aku tidak bisa membelikan kado untuk Miku? kenapa?" tanya Ran.

Gakupo menghela nafasnya. "Kamu tidak pernah membaca peraturan asrama ya? semua murid dilarang untuk keluar dari area komplek sekolah selain hari Minggu, itu peraturan sekolah ini," jawab Gakupo dan menatap Ran.

Ran memegang pinggangnya, kepalanya menunduk miring, dan satu tangannya memegang keningnya. "Ah... lalu bagaimana aku memilih hadiah untuk Miku?"

Mikuo menoleh pada Ran. "Saya akan mengambil gambar barang-barang yang ada sesuai dengan kriteria barang yang diberikan oleh nona Ran. Saya akan mengirim foto-foto dari ponsel saya lalu akan membeli barang yang nona Ran pilih."

Ran berfikir dengan mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menunduk dan menatap lantai. "Hm... menurut paman... kado apa yang bagus untuk Miku?" dia kemudian menatap Gakupo, mengangkat alisnya, meminta pencerahan Gakupo.

Gakupo melirik ke atas kemudian menatap Ran. "Cincin?"

Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah. "Tidak-tidak arti cincin itu terlalu besar, aku bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaanku, dan dia hanya mengetahuiku sebagai Ran, bukan Len. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya cincin karena nanti kesannya aneh..."

"Kalung?" tanya Gakupo.

Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dan melambai-lambaikan pelan tangannya memberi isyarat 'tidak'. "Tidak, tidak, arti kalung juga sangat besar." Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gakupo berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dari Gakupo dan Mikuo.

Mikuo kemudian menepuk Ran. "Bagaimana kalau jepit atau ikat rambut?" Mikuo menatap wajah Ran dengan ekspresi datar.

Mata Ran membulat, alisnya melengkung dan naik, matanya bercahaya berseri-seri dan di bibirnya terbentuk senyuman lebar. Ran menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Kamu benar Mikuo! jepit dan ikat rambut! Miku 'kan selalu mengikat rambutnya, nah dia tidak akan curiga kalau aku memberinya barang seperti itu."

Mikuo mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya san meminta nomor kontak Ran. Ran menyetujui usulan Mikuo dan memberikan kontaknya pada Mikuo. Kemudian memberi kriteria jepit rambut berwarna putih, dengan manik-manik tiruan yang memenuhi jepit tersebut, atau jepit putih dengan pita berwarna kuning, sementara ikat rambut ia meminta yang bergelombang besar warna kuning, atau pink dengan hiasan bunga atau pita. Tentunya Ran menyuruh Mikuo untuk memilih barang-barang yang tidak terlalu mahal, agar cukup dengan uangnya dan masih tersisa untuk dirinya.

Ran menatap Mikuo dengan penuh curiga. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui ulang tahun Miku?" Ran menyipitkan matanya.

Mikuo sedikit mengerutkan hidungnya dan sedikit mendengus. "Saya mengetahui semua data tentang murid-murid di sini, termasuk nona Ran."

Ran merasa merinding, bulu-bulu halus di punggungnya berdiri.

.

Ran duduk di atas kasurnya dan bersandar pada bantal. Dia asik memainkan ponselnya sambil berbalas pesan dengan Mikuo. Sesekali Ran melirik Miku, memastikan Miku tidak mencurigainya atau mendatanginya. Ran melirik Miku yang sedang fokus menonton acara televisi.

Suara dari televisi terdengar di telinganya. "Snow white! seharusnya kamu jangan percaya dengan orang asing," ucap kurcaci tertua yang ada di dalam televisi.

"Tapi dia adalah nenek tua... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya kehausan..." balas snow white.

Suara ponsel Ran menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ran segera fokus kembali memerhatikan ponselnya, suara-suara dari televisi seakan tak menjangkau telinganya ketika perhatiannya teralih pada ponsel. Mikuo mengirimnya berbagai gambar jepit dan ikat rambut, Ran mengunduh semua gambar yang Mikuo berikan kemudian memeriksanya satu-satu melalui galerinya agar lebih mudah. Mikuo mencantumkan semua harga jepit dan ikat rambut itu satu persatu. Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jika gambar yang dikirim Mikuo tidak sesuai dengannya dan menghapusnya.

Ran melewati semua foto yang harganya sedikit mahal dan tampak biasa, dia menyisakan dua gambar. Satu jepit yang harganya sedikit mahal, jepit itu berwarna putih perak, bentuknya _bobby pin_ lebar. Di ujung belakang badan jepit tersebut terdapat manik-manik mutiara kecil. Satunya lagi harganya murah, _bobby pin_ berwarna putih dengan pita kecil pink di ujungnya.

 _Kedua jepit ini bagus... apa aku pilih yang murah saja...?_ Ran kemudian membayangkan Miku dengan jepit yang diberikannya, wajahnya berseri-seri dan rasanya geli, _tapi rasanya lebih bagus yang sedikit mahal ini..._ Ran kemudian melirik ke Miku yang fokus kepada televisi. _Lebih baik aku pilih yang manik-manik ini saja, toh... harganya tidak beda jauh... aku tidak boleh pelit._ Ran kemudian memulai mengeliminasi gambar-gambar ikat rambut. Setelah beberapa menit menyeleksi gambaf-gambar, pilihannya jatuh pada ikat rambut besar bergelombang berwaena kuning polos dengan hiasan berbentuk pita di ujungnya.

 _Aku pilih yang ini dan yang ini, dibungkus di kotak kecil saja ya, pilih motif yang biasa saja, warna apa saja boleh._ Tulis Ran di ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Mikuo, Ran juga mengirimkan kembali gambar yang dipilihnya.

 _Ok, saya akan membelinya dan membungkusnya. Nanti malam akan saya antarkan ke kamar nona._ Balas Mikuo.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dan Miku sudah tertidur. Ran tidak bisa tertidur karena menunggu Mikuo mendatanginya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit waktu malam. Ran berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandangi ponselnya dan berbalas pesan dengan Mikuo.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu terdengar dari pintunya. Ran bangkit dari kasurnya dan turun dari kasurnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Bulu di belakang punggungnya berdiri tegak merespon rasa dingin dari kakinya. "Itu pasti Mikuo," ucap Ran sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Ran berdiri di depan pintunya dan membuka kunci kamarnya. Ran membuka pintunya perlahan.

Mikuo berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kotak yang besarnya segenggaman tangannya. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado bergaris berwarna kuning dan hijau-kebiruan. Mikuo memberikan kotak tersebut dan sejumlah uang sisa dari belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucap Ran sambil menerima kotak tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Ran. Bayangannya menghilang ketika dia berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri, lorong menuju aula lantai dua dan tangga.

Ran menutup pintunya perlahan sambil melirik kepada Miku, memastikan agar Miku tidak terbangun, kemudian kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ran berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dia membuka lemari pakaiannya tersebut dan menyelipkan uang serta kado untuk Miku di antara lipatan-lipatan baju-bajunya. Ran tersenyum tipis, dia melirik kepada Miku kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalanya kepada lemari dan menutup lemari tersebut.

Ran duduk di kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, dia menaikkan selimutnya se'pinggangnya, menyelimuti kakinya. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan wajah Miku yang tersenyum ketika menerima kado pemberiannya. _Semoga dia menyukainya._ Ran menutup matanya dan bantal yang empuk serta selimutnya yang hangat membantunya pergi menuju dunia mimpinya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dilingkari pada kalender Rin. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Ran tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Miku dan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya.

Setelah mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar Miku dan Ran, mereka pulang setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit waktu malam.

Miku sudah menguap berkali-kali sambil membersikah kamar mereka. Ran terus memerhatikan Miku. _Sekarang bagaimana aku memberikan kadonya? aku baru beberapa hari mengenalnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia ulang tahun dan aku memberikan kado... dia akan curiga dengan tindakanku tidak ya...?_ Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya sambil memerhatikan Miku yang sedang merapihkan kasurnya.

Miku menoleh kepada Ran, Miku sedikit membuang wajahnya dan pipinya merona merah muda. "Kenapa Ran? kenapa memerhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Miku.

Mata Ran membulat. Tangannya mengikat kantung sampah. "Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ran kemudian membawa kantung sampah ke pojok kamar, di pojok kamar tersebut ada tong sampah yang terhubung dengan tembok. Ran kemudian memerhatikan sekitar kamarnya. Dia tersenyum ketika tidak ada sampah terlihat di matanya. Ran berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan duduk di kasurnya. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama sebelum pesta dimulai.

Miku duduk di sebelah kemudian menoleh Ran. "Terima kasih sudah mau ikut merayakan ulang tahunku," ucapnya dan tersenyum polos dengan manis. Senyuman itu membuat telinga Ran sedikit panas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Miku terlalu dekat dengannya dia harus menjaga jarak agar bunyi detak jantungnya tak sampai ke telinga Miku.

Ran memutar-mutar matanya, bulit keringat mengalir di keningnya. "Ah.. hm... i-iya, sama-sama..." Ran kemudian diam sebentar, matanya melirik Miku kemudian memperhatikan Miku yang tertunduk sambil memainkan, memutar-mutar jarinya. "Oh iya..." wajah Ran memerah, dia mendekati Miku. "Selamat ulang tahun..."

Miku menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh. Mulutnha sedikit terbuka dan matanya membulat, alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Terima kasih, kamu kan sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

Ran melirik ke arah lainnya menghindari tatapan Miku. "Ya..." matanya kemudian menatap Miku dengan mantap tapi malu-malu. "Aku ingin mengatakannya lagi saja."

Miku tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Dia kemudian berdiri. Kepala Ran mengikutinya yang berjalan ke kasurnya. Miku berbaring di atas kasurnya, kemudian memiringkan badannya menghadap Ran. "Kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Miku, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Miku kemudian melepaskan ikatan dari rambutnya, mendorong rambutnya kebelakang, dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga, dia menaruh kepalanya di atas bantal, tangannya meraih meja dan menaruh kedua ikat rambutnya.

"Aku akan tidur." Ran bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan lampu kamar, meninggalkan lampu tidur yang terdapat di meja antara kasurnya dan kasur Miku. Ran kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Ran menolehkan kepalanya kepada Miku. _Aku belum memberikannya kado..._

Miku tersenyum. "Ran baru seminggu di kamar ini, tapi rasanya sudah lama, aku senang Ran ada di kamar ini." Miku kemudian terdiam tertawa dengan kikuk, wajahnha tampak bersalah. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku."

Ran tersenyum tipis. "Ya..."

Miku kemudian menguap dan mengusap matanya, "aku sudah ngantuk... aku tidur duluan ya..." Miku kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan yang satunya diselipkan di antara bantal dan pipinya.

Len memerhatikan Miku yang perlahan-lahan terlelap. Senyuman tipis tampak dari wajah Miku. Len menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas. _Aku tidak bisa memberikan kado itu... aku malu untuk memberikan kado... Aku baru mengenalnya sekitar seminggu lalu memberinya kado, kalau aku menjadi Len mungkin memang akan membuatnya curiga. Tapi kalau Ran yang memberikan, dia akan jauh lebih curiga dari mana aku mendapatkan barang sementara aku tidak keluar dari asrama sama sekali._ Len kemudian membalikkan dirinya dan memunggungi Miku, rasa malunya yang mendorong Len untuk tidur memunggungi Len melirik kepada lemari pakaiannya _. Rin bahkan tidak memberikannya kado, kalau aku yang baru mengenalnya dan memberi kado padanya, itu pasti aneh, aaah..._ Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya _. Kamu payah Len, tidak-tidak tapi Ran yang payah. Ah tapi Ran dan Len kan orang yang sama, aaah intinya aku yang payah._ Len kembali menggaruk-garukkan kepalannya sambil menutup matanya dan menggertakkan gigi. _Aku memang belum penah memiliki hubungan dengan perempuan... jatuh cinta seperti macam ini benar-benar pertama kalinya untukku, aku jadi canggung... aah... kamu payah Len._ Len kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. _Tapi yang terpenting aku sudah memberikan selamat... mungkin itu cukup untuk langkah awal pertemananku..._ Len memejamkan matanya _. Aku bisa memberikan kado itu nanti... ya... nanti..., mungkin... kalau aku berani..._ Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan kenyamanan bantal seketika membuatnya lupa akan segala yang dipikirkannya dan kembali berpetualang dalam mimpinya.

* * *

A.N

hai, terima kasih sudah membaca bonus chapter XD aku dedikasian chapter ini untuk ulang tahun miku. siapa sih yang ga ingat sama ultah miku? XD

awalnya saya ingin bikin oneshot untuk ulang tahun Miku, melibatkan semua vocaloid, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir kayaknya udah lumayan banyak. lalu ada keinginan untuk membuatnya MikuLen saja, tapi saya tidak terpikirkan plot seperti apa yang saya akan buat.

akhir kata. Selamat ulang tahun Hatsune Miku :D


	11. Challenge 2

_It's Only My Secret – Challenge 2 – Yukari and One Hundred Questions_

Ran duduk di bawah lantai, sepatu sekolah berada di depannya sementara tas sekolah ada di sebelahnya, kakinya dibungkus oleh stocking hitam. Ran mengusap-usap pergelangan kaki kirinya, sementara pergelangan kaki kanannya ia gerakkan ke atas-bawah. Dia memijat-mijat pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ia mengerang kesakitan ketika tangan-tangannya menekan pelan pergelangan kakinya. Menahan rasa sakitnya, jantungnya sedikit berdebar-debar. Dia mengernyitkan matanya, tangannya mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya ke atas bawah. Sakit yang Ran rasakan telah kembali, meskipun tak sesakit yang pertama kali.

Miku meliriknya ketika suara lirihan itu terdengar di telinganya. Miku bangkit dari bangku meja rias, mendekati Ran yang duduk di dekat pintu. Miku berjongkok di sebelahnya, memerhatikan kaki Ran yang sedang digerak-gerakkannya perlahan. "Kakimu sakit?" tanya Miku, matanya memancarkan kekhawatirannya, suaranya sedikit lemah.

Ran sedikit tersentak, bahunya sedikit menyentak. Ran mengernyit, menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Dia menoleh, mengeluarkan senyuman hambar dari bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit. "Iya... sedikit... sepertinya karena kemarin aku menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi..." lirihnya.

Mulut dan mata Miku terbuka lebar. "Kamu menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi? tulangmu kan retak?" tangannya meraih kaki Ran tapi tak berani menyentuhnya.

Ran menyengir kaku, matanya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang ditahannya. Perlahan dia menggunakan sepatunya di kaki kanannya. "Ya... aku pikir kakiku sudah benar-benar pulih..." Dia meraih sepatu sebelah kirinya. "Sewaktu aku menggunakan sepatu hak juga sakitnya tidak terasa..." Dia menggunakan sepatu sebelah kirinya. "Tapi saat malam tiba kakiku terasa linu, kupikir setelah istirahat semalam sakitnya akan hilang tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya tidak menghilang." Ran kembali menggerak-gerakkan kakinya ke atas-bawah. Ran kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri, Ran menoleh kepada Miku ketika tangan Miku menyentuh kulitnya, jantungnya berdebar dan bulu-bulu halus di punggunya berdiri tegak.

Miku memegang tangan Ran dan berusaha menariknya ke atas, membantunya berdiri. "Biar aku bantu berdiri." Miku mengernyitkan matanya, tangan-tangannya keberatan untuk membantu Ran berdiri. "Tapi Ran berat..."

Ran berdiri, Miku merangkulkan tangan Ran di lehernya. Ran menoleh pada Miku, pipinya merona merah. "Terima kasih telah membantu..." kemudian dia terdiam sebentar dan bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok keningnya, mengalir ke pojok pelipis matanya, menandakannya ragu untuk membalas Miku. Matanya terpusat pada Miku tapi pikirannya melayang mencari kata-kata untuk merangkai sebuah jawaban. "Hm... mungkin otot-ototku yang membuatku berat..."

Mata Miku membulat, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya memerah. "Ma-maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud," bisiknya, kemudian melirik kepada Ran.

Ran tersenyum hambar dan terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. Ran kemudian menarik tangannya yang merangkul leher Miku. Ran mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Rasanya tidak sesakit luka yang baru, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengernyitkan matanya.

Dari belakang tangan Miku mencoba meraih Ran, dia memegang punggungnya, merasakan punggungnya disentuh oleh jemari lentiknya, rambut-rambut halus di punggungnya berdiri, membuatnya merinding geli. Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada Miku, menggesturkan agar Miku tidak membantunya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Ran berjalan sedikit pincang-pincang sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Wajahnya tetap datar berusaha menyembunyikan sakitnya. _Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kakiku sakit_. Ran membuka pintunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ran kemudian berhenti, menoleh kebelakang menunggu Miku.

Miku mengikutinya di belakangnya, memerhatikannya memastikan Ran tidak terjatuh. Miku berbalik dan menutup pintunya, kemudian menguncinya. Kunci kamar asramanya kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan perlahan. Ran berusaha membiasakan rasa sakit di kakinya dan ketika mereka berbelok ke lorong tangga, Ran menegapkan badannya, meskipun jalannya kikuk, dia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menghampiri Gumi dan Rin yang ada di depan mereka. Ran tersenyum mereka dan tertawa berseri-seri berusaha membuat mereka tidak menyadari gaya jalannya yang sedikit berbeda.

Gumi mengangkat alisnya dan menepuk bahu Ran. "Kenapa kamu kelihatan senang sekali? bukannya hari ini adu kecerdasanmu dengan Yukari?" tanya Gumi.

Air muka Ran langsung berubah. Matanya menyitip, alisnya menyentak, dahinya berlipat-lipat, bibirnya melengkung cemberut. "Ah! kamu membuat _mood-ku_ rusak." Alisnya mengendur dan lipatan-lipatan di keningnya menghilang. Ran menghela nafasnya, bahunya turun membuat badannya bungkuk. Meskipun rasanya sakit dia berusaha memainkan emosinya untuk mengelabuhi mereka agar tidak curiga dengan gerak jalannya yang sedikit kaku. "Hah... sekarang aku kembali teringat akan rumus matematika," ucapnya. Ran kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

Dia melihat Miku tertinggal di belakang. Miku bediri sambil menunduk, Ran mempelajari pandangan Miku, Miku bukan menunduk, tapi memperhatikan langkah kakinya, Ran menatapnya datar, kemudian sedikit menajamkan matanya, "apa yang kamu lakukan Miku? kalau kamu diam saja kita akan meninggalkanmu, sarapan sedang menunggu kita." _Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? dia memperhatikan kakiku._ Ran menarik dagunya ke bawah kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan dalam. _Tapi aku tidak suka di kasihani..._

Miku kemudian mengangguk pelan kemudian mengejar mereka. Dia berjalan berdampingan di sebelah Gumi.

Perbincangannya dengan Rin, Gumi dan Miku membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sepanjang jalan, seperti biasanya, mereka mendapat cibiran dari murid-murid yang berada di bawah pengaruh Lily. Tapi, walaupun sedikit, tetap ada yang ikut dengan Ran, mendukungnya untuk menantang Lily. Ran memang senang tapi dia tahu kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang berat. Memegang kepercayaan itu bagaikan mengangkat ribuan ton besi. Jika kepercayaan itu hilang, maka hilanglah semua harga diri. Memang tidak akan ada beban lagi, tapi akan ada ribuan pedang yang siap menghunus jantung setiap saat.

Pikirannya sesaat melayang pada Lily dan Yukari. _Kalau aku menang... apa yang akan aku minta...?_ Kemenangan memang belum di depan matanya, tapi dia harus menyiapkan sebuah permintaan–perjanjian–antara dirinya dengan Yukari. Meskipun sedikit ragu dengan sebuah perjanjian karena sikap IA–melanggar perjanjian–tapi dia tetap harus memikirkan sebuah perjanjian yang akan diajukannya.

Ketika mereka berjalan di lorong lantai bawah, mereka bertemu dengan Luka. Luka ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Luka berjalan di sebelah Ran, menyelip di antara Ran dan Gumi. Luka melirik ke bawah kaki Ran, dia kemudian menjulurkan lehernya dan berbisik ke telinga, "kenapa kakimu? sakit? jalanmu sedikit aneh."

Ran menoleh sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Ran mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "kenapa kamu bisa tahu? iya... kemarin aku menggunakan hak yang tinggi..."

Luka melirik Ran dan memiringkan kepalanya, "tentu saja... kamu berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kirimu. Kamu bodoh... sudah tahu kakimu retak, masih saja menggunakan hak." Luka mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ran membuka mulutnya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku pikir sudah baik-baik saja... aku tidak akan menyangka soalnya sewaktu aku menggunakan sendalnya tidak sakit apa-apa..."

Rin menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanya Rin dengan mulut menganga.

Ran dan Luka menoleh kepada Rin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa," jawab mereka. Ran dan Luka saling melirik satu sama lain.

Ran mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, langkah kaki itu beriringan dengan bisikan-bisikan, memuja mereka yang di belakangnya. Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya menatap dingin dan terfokus pada Lily yang meliriknya kemudian menatap ke depan dengan mantap. Ran memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat Gumi, Miku, Rin dan Luka ikut berhenti. Mereka berpapasan dengan Lily dan Yukari di depan pintu masuk ruang makan. Mereka berjalan dengan pengawalan beberapa orang murid, langkahnya sangat mantap dan menatap ke depan. Ran membiarkan mereka melewatinya.

Yukari berjalan berdampingan dengan Lily, sementara IA berada di belakang mereka. Ketika berpapasan, mata Yukari menyipit, tajam melirik Ran sambil menarik ujung kiri bibirnya memebentuk senyuman sinis yang ditujukan kepada Ran. "Pulang sekolah, di ruang OSIS, kalau takut, tidak usah datang."

Lily tidak menolehnya sama sekali, pancaran matanya yang serius dan dingin mantap menatap ke depan.

IA menoleh kepada Ran. Ujung bibirmya dan senelah alisnya terangkat, dia mendengus dan memutar matanya.

Ran kembali berjalan ketika iring-iringan Lily masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ruang makan. Ran mengikutinya di belakang kemudian berhenti dan mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, sementara Luka terus berjalan ke depan menuju meja makan khusus untuk anggota OSIS.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang dan damai seperti biasanya. Ran menyantap perlahan makanannya. Lidahnya menikmati rasa sedap dari masakan koki sekolah. Ran berusaha mengalihkan rasa linu di kakinya dengan mengfokuskan rasa sedap di lidahnya.

Setelah sarapan, dengan tertib mereka keluar dari ruang makan, menuju gedung sekolah dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Rasa sakitnya sudah tak begitu terasa ketika ia gunakan berjalan menuju sekolah. Ran berjalan melewati lorong masuk sekolah menuju ke tangga. Ran memegangi pegangan tangga, memegangnya dengan erat membantunya untuk mendorong badannya menaiki tangga. Langkah kakinya sedikit terhenti akibat rasa linu ketika kaki kirinya menginjak anak tangga yang naik. Ran mengernyitkan matanya dan mengerang pelan. Dia mengambil nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. Bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya, turun melewati pipinya. Matanya melirik ke bawah, kemudian ia menarik dagunya ke dadanya. Giginya menggertak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menunjukkan warna giginya yang putih dan tampak bergetar. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang, Ran menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. _Sial, kenapa kakiku jadi linu? padahal aku tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi lama-lama._ Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Matanya mengernyit, alisnya hampir bertemu membentuk lipatan-lipatan halus pada pangkal hidungnya. Tangannya bergeser, memegang pegangan tangga lebih jauh dan menekannya, membantunya untuk mendorong badannya sendiri.

Ketiga temannya terhenti, dan menoleh melihat Miku dan Ran yang tak kunjung menaiki anak tangga. Rin dan Gumi segera menuruni anak tangga. Tangan-tangan mereka berusaha meraih Ran tapi Ran mengangkat tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya kepada mereka berdua, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak menolongnya.

Luka memandanginya dari atas. Menatap Ran dengan datar, tapi kemudian lipatan-lipatan halus tampak dari keningnya karena alisnya yang hampir bertautan.

Miku yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya kemudian mengelus punggung Ran dan sedikit memberinya dorongan untuk tegak. "Kurasa kamu harus menemui guru Ars."

Ran merasakan punggungnya seperti sengatan listrik ketika tangan dingin Miku menyentuh punggungnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Getaran-getaran aneh muncul dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, karena ia sendiri bisa merasakan telinganya yang panas.

Ran mengatur nafasnya, menyebabkan detak jantungnya kembali normal. Meskipun, ia tidak bisa mengatur perasaan aneh yang timbul ketika Miku menyentuhnya atau saat mereka berdua. Ran mengangkat dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ujung dalam alisnya terangkat, senyuman hambar melengkung di bibirnya. "Sepertinya begitu, tapi ruangan guru Ars ada di lantai dua, tetap saja aku harus menaiki tangga," dia cekikikan dengan kikuk.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga dengan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Miku dan Rin mengantar Ran menuju ruang kesehatan, mereka segera bergegas pergi ke lantai tiga menuju kelas mereka. Ran berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan. Tangannya memegang engsel pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi ruangan itu tidak bisa terbuka. Ran mengangkat alisnya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Dikunci? Kemana guru...?" Len bergumam kemudian kembali mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Suara samar sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari telinga Ran dan kemudian semakin mendekat dan jelas. Ran menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara tersebut, Ran mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit menggertakkan giginya. "Kemana saja? guru itu harusnya sudah siap di sekolah sebelum bel," pekik Ran.

Ars mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk-garukkan belakang kelapanya. "Murid juga harusnya berada di dalam kelas lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, itu peraturan bukan?" Ars kemudian berdiri di sebelah Ran dan menggeser Ran dengan sikutnya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci ruang kesehatan, memasukkan ke lubang kunci, memutarnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi _clik_ kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Ars menoleh kepada Ran sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Ran mengikutinya di belakang.

Tas sekolahnya di taruh di atas kasur, Ran kemudian duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan, membuka sepatunya dan mengangkat kaki kirinya, "kakiku linu sekali, aku mau minta obat penahan rasa sakit," ucap Ran.

Ars berjalan mendekati Ran, dia menyelipkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jas labnya, tangan satunya lagi meraih kaki kiri Ran sambil sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kenapa kakimu bisa seperti ini?" Ars menyentuh kakinya kemudian sedikit memijatnya. "Sakit?"

Ran mengernyitkan matanya, mendesis, "tentu saja sedikit linu, meskipun tidak separah yang dulu rasa sakitnya." Ran melirik kepada Ars kemudian membuang tatapannya, menatap pintu masuk. "Kemarin aku menggunakan sepatu hak sekitar tujuh centi."

Ars kembali menengok kaki Len, tapi kepalanya kembali lagi menatap pintu masuk, sebelum benar-benar fokus kepada kaki Len. Ran memiringkan kepalanya dan ikut memerhatikan pintu, alisnya terangkat menandakan keheranannya.

Ars menyipitkan matanya dan hidungnya berkerut, mendengus, Ars memijat kaki Ran lebih kencang dan Ran berteriak. "Kamu harusnya sudah tahu kalau kakimu seperti ini jangan pakai sepatu hak," Ars kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa kamu memakai sepatu hak tinggi?"

Ran memutar matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Matanya basah, alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan ujung bibirnya naik membentuk tawa yang hambar. "Aku pergi ke jamuan makan keluarga paman Gakupo. Paman mendandaniku dan memberiku sepatu hak." Ran menarik dagunya ke dadanya, melirik kakinya kemudian mengusap-usap dan memijat lembut kaki kirinya. "Tapi aku tidak menggunakan sepatu itu lama-lama aku juga bahkan tidak berdiri lama, lebih banyak duduk." Ran mendorong dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ars. Matanya mengernyit, otot-ototnya menonjol di pojok keningnya, alisnya sedikit menyentak. "Kenapa guru tertawa?!"

Bahu Ars meloncat-loncat, dia membuang wajahnya, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya menahan sikutnya, melipat di depan dadanya. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke saku bajunya, kepalanya menoleh, wajahnya ceria berseri-seri tertawa lepas, sebulir air mata menitik di ujung matanya. "Tidak... aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu... kamu menggunakan gaun dan kemudian makan bersama kedua calon mertuamu, keluarga bahagia," Ars kemudian memegang perutnya dan tubuhnya bungkuk ke depan.

Wajah Ran memerah, giginya menggertak. "Jangan bayangkan hal mengerikan! mereka bukan calon mertuaku! bawakan saja aku obatnya, aku tidak akan fokus kalau belajar dengan rasa sakit seperti ini!"

Ars mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya, menaruhnya di depan bibir bawahnya. Ars menegakkan badannya, mulutnya belum berhenti cekikikan. Dia mengusap air mata di ujung matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Kalau hanya linu biasa tidak perlu minum obat penawar, itu efek akibat kamu menggunakan hak tinggi, kalau aku memberimu obat penawar yang dulu bisa-bisa nanti kamu kebal." Ars menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jasnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kamu bisa manja juga ya, menggunakan obat penawar, padahal kemarin-kemarin aku yang harus memaksamu minum obat."

Ran memutar matanya, kemudian menatap Ars dengan mata dinginnya. "Yang sekarang ini beda lagi ceritanya... aku tidak ingin rasa linunya mengganggu konsentrasiku di kelas, aku juga takut kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat adu kecerdasan," jawab Ran, matanya kemudian pemancarkan kepasrahannya dan bibirnya tersenyum hambar.

Ars mempelajari ekspresi Ran. "Baiklah," dia berbalik kemudian berjalan mendekati lemari obat, "aku akan memberikanmu dosis yang lebih ringan," sambil membuka pintu lemari, matanya melirik kepada Ran kemudian kembali fokus ke dalam lemari, "rasa sakitnya tidak akan hilang, tapi berkurang, kurasa cukup untuk membuatmu konsentrasi." Ars mengambil obat kemudian meraciknya di dalam mangkuk, tangannya menggerus potongan obat tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bungkusan pil.

Ars berbalik dan mengambil gelas dari sebelah lemari obat, ia mengisi gelas dengan air dari dispenser. Sambil membawa obat dan segelas air, dia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Ran. Tangan-tangannya menjulur memberikan obat dan segelas air.

Ran mengambil satu pil obat dari tangan Ars kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menaruhnya di atas lidahnya, mulutnya masih sedikit terbuka, Ran mengambil gelas dari tangan Ars kemudian menegakkan air dari dalam gelasnya. Tangan-tangan Ars terselip lagi ke dalam saku-salu jasnya. Ran menjulurkan tangannya, menaruh gelas kosong di sebelah meja kotak di sebelahnya. Ran mengangkat kakinya yang satu lagi ke atas kasur. Dia bergeser memutar kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok.

Ars berjalan ke kursinya, tangannya menarik kursinya sedikit ke belakang dan duduk. Kepalanya menoleh pada Ran. "Jangan pergi dulu, tetaplah di sini, lebih baik kamu belajar di sini saja, cepat atau lambat obatnya akan bereaksi, dan bisa menyebabkan kantuk. Kembalilah ke kelas setelah istirahat makan siang."

Ran meraih tasnya, menaruhnya di atas pahanya. "Iya, aku tahu, aku juga tidak berniat ke kelas, sekarang pelajaran guru Meiko soalnya." Tangannya membuka resleting tasnya, kemudian mengambil buku tulis tebalnya, tempat ia menulis semua pelajaran selama satu minggu kemarin. Tasnya ia singkirkan, ia taruh di sebelahnya, sementara buku ditaruh di atas pahanya. Tangannya kemudian membuka buku tulis tersebut. Matanya terfokus kepada tulisan-tulisannya, kakinya masih terasa sedikit linu, sehingga pikirannya sedikit tidak fokus.

Setelah memakan beberapa menit, obat itu bereaksi, dan pikirannya semakin fokus mempelajari materi-materi yang telah dipelajarinya dalam waktu satu minggu. Pupil matanyanya bergerak-gerak, mengikuti urutan tulisannya, ke atas-bawah mengikuti alur rumus, berulang-ulang sampai ia lebih paham dan mantap.

Ketika istirahat makan siang tiba, Miku dan Rin datang membawakan roti untuk Ran. Setelah selesai makan mereka kembali ke kelas, Ran mengikutinya di belakang Miku dan Rin. Rasa linunya sedikit terobati, membuat langkah kakinya lebih cepat dari pada tadi pagi.

Ran duduk di bangkunya, tulang duduknya beristirahat pada tempat duduknya yang dingin. Ran menaruh kedua tangannya di atas mejanya. Matanya terfokus kepada punggung telapak tangan yang ada di atas mejanya. Pupil matanya melirik ke atas, diikuti dengan dagunya yang terdorong, Ran mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Ran kemudian mengernyit, alisnya sedikit menyentak, membuat lipatan di atas pangkal hidungnya. Dia mendengus, "ada perlu apa?"

IA mengangkat sebelah ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman mencomooh, alisnya berkedut, dia mendengus, "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu, kakinya sakit ya? tapi semoga rasa sakitnya tidak melebihi sakit karena kalah nanti."

Ran sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya, kedua alisnya sedikit melengkung, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, ujung kanan bibirnya lebih tinggi, Ran menyandarkan tubuhnha pada kursi. "Aku tidak akan kalah," Ran mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedikit miring, "ternyata ada saja orang yang tetap saja sombong meskipun sudah kalah."

IA mengayun mundur tubuhnya. Matanya membulat, dan pupilnya sedikit mengecil, bulir keringat mengalir di pojok keringatnya. Cibiran-cibiran suara saling berbisik memenuhi ruangan kelas yang sebelumnya berisik, semua perhatian kelas tertuju pada mereka. IA mengepal tinjunya dan menyentaknya ke bawah, dia menarik dagunya ke dalam kemudian menyentak alisnya, IA menggigit bibirnya. pipinya merona, otot-otot menonjol tipis di pojok keningnya.

Ran melirik kepasa IA, tersenyum licik, sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. _Kalau dia mencoba menggertakku..._ Ran menarik dagunya _, dia lumayan berhasil..._ Kaki Ran bergetar di bawah meja, dia mengayun kakinya ke belakang, masuk ke dalam kolong kursi.

IA mengangkat dagunya, menatap kesal kepada Ran, matanya terbuka lebar, melotot, wajahnya merah. IA berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah yang menghentakkan kaki menuju mejanya. Ketika dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada kursi, bel masuk berbunyi.

Ran mengikuti pelajaran dengan fokus, tapi matanya tidak fokus mengarah ke papan tulis. Matanya menatap, mempelajadi buku tulisnya yang ada di balik buku paketnya.

Ketika bell berbunyi, sore pun datang. IA berdiri sari kursinya, segera keluar dari kelas diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melirik Ran yang diam di tempat duduknya.

Rin menghampiri tempat duduk Ran, mencondongkan badannya ke depan kemudian mencolek lengan Ran. "Ran? kenapa kamu? kamu baik-baik saja kan? wajahmu pucat," bisiknya.

Kaki Ran terasa dingin, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dengan kikuk Ran menoleh kepada Rin, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman hambar, "Aku..." Ran berusaha bangkit kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "tidak apa-apa!" Ran mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Ran berjalan dengan mantap, diikuti oleh Rin dan Miku, mereka berjalan menuju lantai paling atas, menuju ruang OSIS.

Di depan ruang OSIS, Yukari sudah menunggu Ran di depan pintu. Yukari berdiri bersama dengan Luka. IA berada di dekat mereka, tapi tak terlalu dekat dengan pintu, berjarak setengah meter dari sebelah Yukari dengan beberapa pendukung Lily.

Jantungnya berderbar dengan kencang. Rambut halus di belakang lehernya berdiri, kakiknya terasa dingin, dengan linu yang sedikit terasa tapi tak mengganggunya. Ran menatap mantap pintu ruang OSIS. Dia didampingi oleh Gumi, Rin dan Miku. Setiap langkah kaki yang diambilnya membuat tubuhnya semakin dingin, tangannya gemetaran, matanya tetap fokus ke depan, alisnya sedikit tersentak. Mereka berhenti di dekat pintu, Ran kemudian mendekati Luka, dia menjulurkan lehernya, keringat dingin mengalir dari garis tulang punggungnya. Mulutnya bergetar kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang lemah, "sial aku gugup... apa di dalam hanya ada aku dan Yukari saja? apa ada guru?"

Luka menatap Ran, matanya melirik ke atas bawah kemudian fokus kepada mata tajam Ran. "Kamu jangan gugup, atau semua yang kamu pelajari akan sia-sia." Luka mengintip Yukari yang membuka pintu. "Di dalam kalian akan diawasi oleh seluruh anggota OSIS, aku juga akan ada di dalam sana, jadi tenang saja."

Yukari menyela mereka, tangannya menepuk bahu Luka. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai berbincang, masuklah ke dalam." Yukari mendorong penyangga hidung kacamatanya ke atas tulang hidungnya, cahaya sesaat menyilaukan dan menutupi kacamatanya. Bibirnya melengkung senyuman hambar, Yukari kemudian masuk ke dalam, rambut violetnya yang terikat di depannya sedikit bergoyang-goyang ketika tubuhnya berbalik.

Luka mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengikuti Yukari di belakangnya sambil menepuk bahu Ran.

Ran mengangguk kemudian Ran melirik kepada IA. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar mengejek IA, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saat langkahnya memasuki ruangan, Ran menoleh kepada teman-temannya, menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, alisnya melengkung ceria sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Ran menjatuhkan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengikuti Yukari. Luka yang berdiri si sebelah pintu kemudian menutup pintunya.

Ruangannya terasa pengap meskipun ruangan OSIS sangat besar dan mewah, karena terdapat mata-mata tajam dan sinis yang mengarah padanya. Anggota-anggota OSIS duduk pada meja yang berada di sisi-sisi ruangan yang disusun menyerupai kotak memutari dua meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Sementara satu meja dengan ukiran terbaik berada di sisi tengah dinding ruangan dengan jendela besar, Lily duduk di meja tersebut, cahaya terang dari belakang jendela besar menerangi punggungnya, membuat bayangan pada tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya gelap karena bayangan. Di sisi-sisi jendela besar tersebut terdapat foto Gakupo dan lukisan simbol sekolah. Di depan meja Lily, tidak terdapat meja, panjangnya empat jajar meja. Di depan pintu ruang OSIS tidak di jajarkan meja, untuk jalan masuk ke dua meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kedua meja tersebut menghadap ke meja Lily.

Luka duduk di meja terdekat dengan pintu. Ran terus berjalan mengikuti di belakang Yukari. Yukari mengambil bangku sebelah kanan sementara Ran mengambil bangku sebelah kiri.

Ran mempelajari mejanya, di depannya terdapat kertas soal, disediakan pensil, penghapus, dan penyerut pensil di sebelah kanan soalnya. Tangan-tangan Ran meraih soal yang sudah ada di depan matanya. Tapi tangannya terhenti ketika terdengar suara bangku yang bergeser. Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, suara tersebut berasal dari belakangnya, tempat duduk Luka. Ran menelungkupkan kedua tanga

Luka bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mengangkat secarik kertas, menaruhnya sejajar dengan perutnya. Mata Luka memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan dalam kertas tersebut. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "peraturan adu kecerdasan: semua soal di kerjakan dalam kertas jawaban yang telah disediakan dalam paket soal; peserta diberikan waktu satu jam untuk mengerjakan soal; kerjakan esai dengan berurutan; setelah wakti habis, letakan alat tulis ke tempat semula, dan jauhkan tangan dari atas meja; tidak diperbolehkan untuk melirik, menoleh, atau membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan; jika peserta tertangkap tangan mencontek atau berbuat curang, maka peserta akan didiskualifikasi." Suaranya begitu lantang, membuat Ran merinding ngeri. Luka kembali menaruh kertas tersebut di meja kemudian dia turun, duduk di bangkunya.

Ran menghadap ke depan. Mata birunya beradu pandang dengan mata biru Lily yang dingin dan tajam. Lily mengangkat tangannya, mulutnya terbuka, sambil menjentikkan jari dia berkata, "ujian, dimulai."

Tubuh Ran yang dingin seakan merasakan kehangatan saat ketengangan merasukinya. Bukan, kehangatan yang nyaman, tapi panas akibat pikirannya yang tegang. Keringat mulai keluar melalui pori-pori di punggungnya dan mengalir ke bawah, mengikuti garis tulang punggungnya.

Ran meraih soal yang ada di depannya. Dibukanya lembar demi lebar, mempelajari letak-letak soal dan lembar jawaban yang berada di paling belakang. Tangan kanannya meraih pulpen di sebelah kanan soal. Ran mengambalikan lembar soal ke halaman paling awal. Soal yang berada di lembaran awal adalah soal matematika, menyusul di belakangnya soal fisika kemudian kimia. Untuk kedua soal–matematika dan fisika–tidak tersedia opsi pilihan ganda, soal disajikan dalam bentuk esai. Sementara, soal sebagian soal kimia terdapat esai. masing-masing materi mendapat delapan jatah soal, kecuali untuk soal bahasa, bahasa wajib dan bahasa asing mendapatkan jatah sepuluh soal.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang melihat soal dan angka yang rumit dari materi matematika. Rasa ketakutan menghantuinya. Pikirannya seperti kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika. Rasanya ingin sekali Ran melirik kepada Yukari untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Tapi, petugas OSIS yang duduk mengelilingi mereka, mengawasi mereka dengan ketat. Sedikit lirikan saja, dia akan didiskualifikasi.

Ran menenangkan dirinya dengan menutup matanya, kemudian pikirannya mulai terbuka, rumus-rumus yang dipelajarinya mulai berputar-putar, bermain-main di otaknya. Debaran jantungnya menenang, nafasnya sudah tidak begitu berat, dan setelah hatinya tenang dan mantap, Ran membuka matanya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar ketakutan, tapi kali ini pikirannya terbuka. Meskipun diselimuti perasaan takut, Ran dengan percaya diri mengerjakan soal-soal esai.

Satu menit, dua menit, sampailah pada menit ke-lima belas, lalu tangannya terhenti. Dalam lima belas menit Ran berhasil mengerjakan semua soal matematika dan tiga soal fisika. Dia terhenti karena ada satu rumus rangkaian fisika yang ia lupakan, matanya kembali memeriksa jawaban fisika yang tekah berhasil di jawabnya.

Ran memerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat rumus yang dilupakannya. Rumus-rumus fisika berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Karena ketidak percayaan dirinya dan khawatir dengan waktu yang terbuang, jempol kaki Ran bereaksi dengan mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Ran membuka kelopak matanya. Mendengar detik jam yang terus berlalu, Ran memutuskan untuk melewati beberapa baris lembar jawaban dan membawa soal selanjutnya.

Di menit ke-dua puluh lima, Ran berhasil mengerjakan sampai soal kimia terakhir. Dua soal dilewatkannya, satu soal kimia, dan satu soal fisika. Dia membalik lembar jawaban esai ke lembar jawaban di belakangnya. Dalam satu lembar itu berderet nomor dua puluh lima sampai nomor seratus.

Ran membuka-buka lembar soal. Semua soal selain matematika, fisika dan kimia adalah soal pilihan ganda. Dalam setiap soal terdapat lima pilihan ganda. Matanya terpaku kepada soal ekonomi. Senyum percaya diri melengkung di bibirnya. Matanya bersinar, pikirannya terasa ringan dan cerah. Sebuah keberuntungan bagianya, hampir semua soal tersebut adalah soal hitungan uang, dan beberapa soal memuat nama lelaki. _Ada beberapa nama laki-laki... kalau apa yang dikatakan ketua Clara itu benar... ini bisa menguntungkan bagiku._ Tangan Ran dengan cepat menghitung perhitungan uang pada lembar kosong yang memang disediakan untuk menghitung acak, mengotret. Tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai lima menit, Ran berhasil mengerjakan semua soal ekonomi dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

Mata dan tangannya kembalu menjelajah soal, mencari soal-soal yang dianggapnya mudah. Ketika matanya terpusat pada soal biologi, kalimat-kalimat Ars muncul dalam benaknya. Ran dengan senang mengisi soal tersebut. Soal tentang tumbuhan jantan dan hewan jantan. Tidak ada soal yang istimewa bagi Ran, tapi ada satu soal mengenai DNA dan nama bakteri. Dia melewatkan kedua soal tersebut dan menjelajah soal lainnya.

Detik terus berjalan, berubah menjadi menit. Dengan cakap Ran mengerjakan soal, meskipun meninggalkan beberapa soal yang di lewatkannya. Soal yang paling banyak dilewatkannya adalah soal kesenian. Ran tidak menggunakan jam tangan, jam berada di dinding–di atas pintu, tidak ada yang memberitahu waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka berdua. Iya tak ingin di diskualifikasi hanya karena menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jam. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menyingkirkan rasa penasaran dan khawatinya dengan mempelajari soal.

Detik-detik yang berat sekarang berada di depan matanya. Ran masih belum bisa mengingat rumus soal fisika dan kimia, juga belum bisa memecahkan masalah soal-soal kesenian. Tubuhnya semakin berkeringat, tapi juga dingin. Matanya tak berhenti berputar-putar mempelajari soal. Tapi kemudian berhenti ketika ia samar-samar melihat tangan Lily terangkat ke atas.

Menit-menit pun berubah menjadi jam. "Waktunya habis, jauhkan tangan kalian dari soal." Jantungnya behenti sesaat, kemudian berdebar dengan kencang dan sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan Lily. Suaranya yang dingin menusuknya, membuatmya terhenyak, tak menyangka waktu telah habis. Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lily. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, tapi terlihat lengkungan samar dari bibir tipisnya. Ran menarik dagunya, memperhatikan lembar soal di depannya dan menaruh alat tulisnya di sebelah kanan lembar soal. Ia menelungkupkan tangannya di atas paha. Masih ada delapan soal yang belum berhasil ia jawab.

Seorang anggota OSIS berambut biru menyala kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja Ran dan Yukari. Orang itu mengambil lembar jawaban Yukari dan Ran kemudian membawanya kembali ke mejanya. Dia duduk di kursinya kemudian menggeser kertas jawaban tersebut orang berambut hijau tua yang ada di sebelahnya. Kedua orang itu mendengus, terdengar suara mengejek dari dengusannya ketika melihat lembar jawaban tersebut.

Ran melirik ke belakang, melihat Luka. Wajah Luka tampak serius, tapi terpancang kekhawatiran dari matanya. Garis-garis halus tergambar di kening mulus Luka. Ran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap orang yang sedang memeriksa jawaban Ran dan Yukari.

Setelah menit-menit menegangkan menguras keringatnya yang dingin, Ran keheranan dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan orang tersebut. Gadis berambut hijau tua tersebut terhenyak. Matanya melotot dengan pupil mata yang mengecil. Teman di sebelahnya yang berambut biru terang kemudian mengintip. Dia ikut terhenyak. Gadis berambut hijau itu memberikan lembaran jawaban kepada gadis berambut biru terang.

Ran terus memerhatikan mereka berdua. Gadis berambut terang kembali keluar dari kursinya kemudian berjalan melalui belakang bangkunya menuju meja Lily. Dia memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut kepada Lily. Ketakutan akan kekalahan menghantui Ran ketika Lily menyambarkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Ran sedikit ragu akan kemenangannya.

Tatapan Lily kemudian melunak, seakan dia memasrahkan sesuatu, dengan nafas yang berat dia berkata, "Ran pemenangnya."

Mata Ran terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membingkat sebuah tawa bisu. Ran memalingkan pandangannya dari Lily kepada Luka. Luka sama-sama bahagianya, mulutnya terbuka dengan tawa bisu.

Suara gebrakan memecah tawa bisu Ran. Yukari bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya menghitam, dengan kerut-kerut di pangkal hidungnya. Kacamatanya sedikit terangkat karena kerutan yang dibuatnya. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Suaranya marah. Yukari melesat keluar dari kursinya menuju meja Lily dan menyambar kertas yang dipegang pemimpinnya itu. Mulutnya menganga, pupilnya mengecil. Dia kembali menaruh kertas tersebut ke atas meja Lily. Mulutnya bergumam, mengeluarkan berbagai macam kutukan. "Dia pasti berbuat curang..." Tatapannya begitu tajam, memandang Ran dengan murka.

Lily menautkan tangannya, dan bertumpu pada sikutnya. Dia menaruh tangannya yang bertautan di depan mulutnya. "Dia... memang menang..." Suara itu terasa begitu berat, seperti pasrah dan mengalah. Lily bersedekap, matanya kemudian kembali menajam. "Poin kalian hanya selisih satu... Ran mendapatkan poin sembilan puluh dua, sementara Yukari sembilan puluh satu."

Yukari menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Orang yang pendiam akan menyeramkan ketika dia marah, itulah ungkapan yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan Yukari, mungkin. Yukari kemudian melemaskan tangannya, menutup mata dan mulutnya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang kemudian membua matanya, menoleh pada Ran. "Aku..." sebelah tangan Yukari mengapalkan tinju lagi, "mengaku kalah..." tinju itu kemudian melemas. Yukari menegakkan badannya. Tatapannya kembali serius, tenang dan dingin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku akan menepati kesepakatan kita, sebutkan semua yang kamu inginkan."

Ran tetap duduk tegak, matanya serius menatap Yukari dan Lily. _Apa yang akan kuminta... mungkin sia-sia... toh buktinya dulu IA melanggar kesepakatan. Aku bukannya tidak mempercayai Yukari, aku sangat yakin dia akan menepati janjinya, apalagi dengan pembawaannya yang serius. Tapi kalau IA tetap mengganggu, itu sama saja bohong._ Ran menatap Lily kemudian menatap Yukari. Dalam hatinya, dia mencoba merangkat kata-kata yang pas. Kemudian dengan perasaan mantap dia membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingin berteman denganmu dan juga Lily."

Keriuhan pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semuanya memusatkan mata mereka kepada Ran. Yukari kembali mengerutkan dahi, tapi Lily tidak bereaksi seperti yang lainnya. Dia tersenyum sinis pada Ran. Sikutnya bertumpu kepada meja dan tangannya mengepalkan tinju. Dia mengistirahatkan pipinya pada kepalan tinju tersebut. "Kamu..." suaranya sedikit lebih lembut, tapi dibarengi dengan kecicikan mengejeknya, "ingin berteman denganku?" Matanya ceria namun sinis. Ran bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapannya itu, tidak dapat mengira-ngira isi otaknya. Lily pandai bermain emosi.

Kerutan-kerutan dahi Yukari menghilang ketika dia menoleh kepada Lily. Mereka berdua berbalas pandang. Lily tersenyum, dia bergumam sesuatu, kemudiam suaranya membesar, "apa kamu tahu pepatah, kamu tidak bisa membeli teman, tidak bisa memaksa berteman."

Ran merasa gugup, keringatnya kembali mengalir. Ran mengangguk mengiyakan. Permintaan yang dipintanya mungkin sebuah kesalahan. _Seharusnya aku tahu... tidak semudah itu dia mau menerima tawaranku._ "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk berteman dengan kalian, jadi beri aku kesempatan."

Lily kembali tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa kamu ingin berteman denganku? untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

Bahu Ran menengang, dia dapat merasakan keringat mengalir di balik poninya tapi terhalang rambut. _Sial... pertanyaan ini... jebakan..._ Ran tersenyum. "Menambah teman... hanya itu alasanku, aku tidak berfikir untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, tapi itu pun kalau kamu mau menerimanya, kalau tidak aku akan meminta permintaan yang lain." _Aku harus bermain aman... setidaknya... aku akan bisa mencari kelemahannya._

Lily tersenyum. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan bersidekap. "Aku terima permintaanmu, tapi beri aku satu minggu untuk memikirkannya," ucapnya dengan lantang tapi tenang. Lily kemudian menoleh kepada Yukari. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Yukari kemudian menatap Ran. "Aku terima..." Yukari berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak akan langsung menganggapmu sebagai temanmu, aku hanya tidak akan mengganggumu."

Ran tersenyum. Rasa semangat langsung membakar darahnya. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

Senyuman Lily memudar. Dia terlihat dingin tapi juga keheranan. "Apa?"

"Karena secara teknis perjanjian kita sudah menjadi teman, aku ingin kalian memperlakukan Rin dengan baik." Mata Ran yang penuh semangat menyambar Lily. Lily terhenyak dengan pernyataannya. Pupil mata Lily mengecil. Ran kembali tersenyum. "Terutama kamu Lily, jangan ganggu Rin dengan orang suruhanmu."

Ruangan itu membisu. Lily juga bisu. Matanya saling beradu pandang dengan mata Ran yang tersulut api semangat. Detik pada jam terus berbunyi mengisi kesunyian. Setelah beberapa detik, Lily mengedipkan matanya. "Aku menolak."

Ran kembali terhenyak. "Apa?" Tangan-tangannya mengepalkan tinju. Mata yang sebelumnya tersulut api semangat seketika padam dibanjiri perasaan ragu dan terkejut. Matanya terus beradu pandang dengan Lily. Amarah kemudian menyulut hatinya.

* * *

feel free to review :3


	12. A Quite Week

_It's Only My Secret – A Quiet Week_

Ran berbaring di kasurnya. Setelah keluar dari ruang OSIS, Ran segera pergi ke kamarnya karena linu sudah mulai menyerang kaki dan tangannya. Pikirannya juga runyam. Menghadapi Lily tidak semudah itu, menghadapi IA dan Yukari saja susah, apalagi menghadapi Lily. Ran menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghela nafasnya. Rasa linu di kakinya tidak sesakit sebelumnya sehingga tak membuatnya gusar atau mengernyit. Hal yang membuatnya gusar adalah perkataan Lily. Benaknya kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang OSIS tadi:

 _"Kenapa kamu menolak?" tanya Ran. Meskipun tegang tapi dia tidak bangkit dari kursinya._

 _Lily mengernyit. Giginya sedikit menggertak. "Kamu tidak perlu tahu alasanku, yang jelas aku menolak." Tatapannya kembali melunak. "Tapi karena aku menghargaimu, akan kuberi kamu kesempatan untuk berteman denganmu." Pandangannya seakan mencari sebuah jawaban, tapi Ran tidak tahu, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Lily._

 _Lily memandangnya serius. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis genius itu tapi dia mengeluarkan senyuman yang manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan beranggapan senyuman itu adalah senyuman ketulusan. Tapi Ran ragu dengan apa yang dia lihat. Senyuman itu terusa terarah pada Ran. "Aku mengakui kemampuanmu Ran," ucap Lily._

 _"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, masalah Rin... itu berbeda._

 _Ran ikut tersenyum._

 _Akh... dia sulit... pikir Len._

 _"Baiklah..." Ran bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu, urusanku di sini telah selesai, saya permisi." Ran kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS diikuti Luka di belakangnya._

 _Rin, Miku dan Gumi menunggunya di depan ruangan OSIS besama dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua berwajah muram dan masam ketika Ran keluar dari ruangan. Ran tidak menyapa satupun dari mereka tapi langsung berjalan sambil membawa tasnya. Dia sadar orang-orang menatapnya khawatir. Tapi dia ingin sendiri dulu, memikirkan apa yang telah dipintanya kepada Lily dan tanggapan Lily atas permintaannya._

Ran mengedipkan matanya, matanya masih terfokus kepada langit-langit kamar. Kemudian perhatiannya pecah ketika ketukan pintu memecah kebisuan kamar. Ran bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sisi kasur. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan Miku masuk ke dalam. Di belakang Miku, Rin, Gumi dan Luka mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajah mereka berseri-seri. Ran yakin Luka sudah memberitahukan semuanya–kemenangannya. Tapi Ran menyambutnya dengan senyuman masam.

"Selamat ya Ran, nilaimu beda tipis sekali dengan kak Yukari," ucap Rin yang berlari-lari kecil menuju Ran. Rin kemudian memegang kedua tangan Ran, menganggkatnya ke atas-bawah kemudian Rin berhenti. Dia melepaskan tangan Ran kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya ikut muram, dia menyadari keanehan ekspresi Ran. "Kamu kenapa? harusnya kamu kan senang dengan hasilnya."

Mata Ran membulat ketika mata Rin berada di depannya. Dia melirik kepada Luka. Luka bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, dan tangan-tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Luka dan Ran saling beradu pandang sejenak kemudian menyadari sesuatu. _Sepertinya Luka tidak memberitahu semua yang terjadi di dalam tadi, tapi kenapa?_ Ran kemudian memusatkan matanya kepada Rin. Senyuman hambar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut, jadi aku merasa tidak percaya," ucap Ran. Bibirnya berusaha untuk cekikikan, meskipun kaku tapi itu mengembalikan senyuman Rin.

.

Satu hari setelah adu kecerdasaran, Yukari tidak terlihat mengikuti sarapan di asrama. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat di seluruh area sekolah. Bahkan Luka sendiri memberitahukan kalau Yukari tidak terlihat di ruang OSIS.

Ran semakin bingung dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Usahanya memang sedikit membuahkan hasil. Dan kini dia mendapat julukan si jenius nomor tiga. Selama perjalanan ke kelasnya, dia terus dipanggil jenius nomor tiga. Ran sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan itu, karena terdengar aneh dan sedikit memaksa. _Apa tidak ada julukan lain untukku?_

Saat waktu istirahat, Ran keluar dari kelasnya, meninggalkan Miku di kelas dengan alasan dia akan bertemu dengan Gakupo. Ketika Ran berjalan di lorong sekolah lantai teratas, matanya teralihkan ke jendela luar yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. "Rin?" Hari ini adalah jadwal Rin untuk pergi ke taman, entah apa yang dilakukan Rin disana, Ran tidak pernah bertanya atau penasaran dengan yang Rin lakukan disana. Dia yakin yang dilihatnya itu Rin karena Rin terbiasa menggunakan bando pita besar.

Dari jendela-jendela besar berbingkai itu, Ran bisa melihat Rin dari atas dengan jelas. Rin berdiri di depan Mikuo yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Dari ketinggian seperti ini, Ran tidak dapat menelisik wajah Rin, karena yang terlihat hanya punggungnya saja.

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ran menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Lily berada di depannya, berjalan seorang diri. Jantung Ran berdebar, kakinya bergeser dengan canggung. Lily melirik Ran tapi tidak berhenti. Dia melewati Lily, Ran berputar memerhatikan Lily sampai dia berbelok ke lorong tangga.

Ran kemudian kembali melihat ke taman dari jendela. Dia melihat Rin dan Mikuo yang duduk berdampingan di taman. Api cemburu menyulut dalam diri Ran. Dia hendak berbalik dan pergi menuju taman, tapi langkahnya terhenti kala sebuah suara memanggil namanya. "Ran?" Kepala Ran berputar ke arah sumber suara. Di depannya berdiri Gakupo. "Kamu mau ke ruanganku? ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah.. eum... tidak... aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu." Ran memerhatikan Gakupo dari atas sampai bawah. "Paman mau kemana...? tidak biasanya kamu ke luar."

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, sekalian mencari Mikuo, kamu melihatnya?" Gakupo menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Gakupo kemudian melirik ke luar jendela, tangannya memegang jendela. "Itu Mikuo! sialan! dia malah asik-asikan pacaran sama perempuan." Gakupo menatap Ran, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Mikuo. "Kamu tahu siapa gadis di sebelahnya itu?" tanya Gakupo dengan suara tinggi.

Alisnya langsung berkerut. Ran bergumam-gumam, "itu Rin..." Entah kenapa melihat kembarannya dekat dengan laki-laki lain membuatnya begitu cemburu. Mungkin merasa diduakan. Tapi ini adalah dilemanya, dia harus menahan rasa cemburu itu karena Rin tidak mengetahui jati dirinya.

Matanya Gakupo membulat. "Apa?" suaranya begitu tinggi karena terkejut. "Rin?" Gakupo memalingkan pandangannya kepada Mikuo kemudian menatap Ran lagi. "Dia mengincar Rin?" suaranya meninggi lagi. Ran meresponnya dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Ah tunggu sebentar, kamu mau cerita sesuatu kan? tunggu aku diruanganku, aku akan kesana setelah dari toilet."

Ran kembali mengangkat alisnya. "Ah... em... baiklah..." Ran pun berjalan berpapasan dengan Gakupo. Tapi kepalanya menoleh ke belakang sampai bayangan Gakupo menghilang, berbelok ke lorong lain. Ran kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Di ruangan Gakupo yang tidak dikunci, Ran duduk di sofa yang biasa di dudukinya. Punggungnya berdansar pada sofa sambil menghela nafas. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Gakupo datang dengan wajah muram.

Gakupo menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Dia duduk di sebelah Len kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada Luka di ruang OSIS..."

Len menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik kepada Gakupo. Suara Ran berusah menjadi Len. "Hah? jadi itu alasanmu menggunakan toilet di luar ruanganmu–biar bisa melihat Luka, pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh."

Gakupo mengangguk pelan. "Ya..." dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Len menegakkan badannya, kepalanya menatap Gakupo, sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling beradu pandang. "Paman pasti sudah dengar hasil adu kecerdasanku dengan Yukari, dan... pasti tadi Lily datang kesini kan...?" tanya Len.

Wajah Gakupo mengeras. "Ah... i-iya... Lily baru saja datang kesini. Sebenarnya dia kesini hanya untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan... tapi..." Wajah Gakupo melemas dan dahinya berkerut, "dia mengajak kita untuk makan malam lagi, dia bilang ingin _double date,_ untuk merayakan pertemanan kalian _._ Lily dengan Oliver," tangan Gakupo kemudian menunjuk dirinya dan Len secara bergantian, "dan aku denganmu Ran."

Alis Len terangkat, rahangnya turun, membuat mulutnya menganga. "Apa...? makan malam...? tidak-tidak... aku tidak mau berdandan seperti kemarin lagi... kakiku sakit karena hak tinggi." Tangan Len melambai-lambai mengisyaratkan tidak.

Gakupo menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Ya aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin makan malam dengannya. Aku yakin dia ingin mengorek informasimu." Gakupo kemudian melipat tangan dan kakinya. "Tapi... pertemanan yang di maksud Lily itu, apa itu benar? bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Gakupo.

Len mengiyakan pernyataan Lily dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Gakupo sedikit terhenyak, tapi juga terkadang memandang serius. Gakupo menatap mata Len dengan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa Lily menyetujui itu dengan mudah... aku yakin dia memiliki maksud tersembunyi."

Tubuh Len menengang. Sesaat setelah Gakupo menjelaskan itu, dia merasakan betapa bodohnya dia meminta permintaan seperti itu. "Ah... sial... kenapa aku tidak peka."

Gakupo mendengus. "Itu akibat kamu tidak berfikir jauh, selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu." Gakupo diam sejenak. "Tapi kalau... Lily sudah menyetujuinya, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencari kelemahannya." Gakupo menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Aku akan suruh Mikuo untuk membawakanmu gaun untuk nanti malam, dan..." matanya melirik ke kaki Len, "dan sepatu rata yang cocok..."

Mata Len membulat. "Apa? malam ini?" suaranya meninggi bersamaan dengan lompatan kecil dari bahunya.

Gakupo mengangguk-angguk. Gakupo kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menoleh kepada Len. "Oh iya Len, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku berhasil menyuap seorang guru di sekolahmu dan memalsukan data base sekolah kalau-kalau Lily nekat menyuruh anak buahnya untuk meretas info sekolah. Hm, tidak sih, dia tidak akan sampai ke tahap itu, tapi dia akan meminta data ke sekolah. Aku juga menyuap beberapa guru."

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Apa? ternyata ada juga guru yang bisa disuap." Len kemudian melipat tangannya dan satu tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Dari salah satu dari sekian banyak orang, pasti ada yang mudah disuap." Gakupo menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi pada sofa. "Tapi beruntunglah kita, karena dia setidaknya kita bisa bernafas lega untuk sesaat. Untung dia juga yang memegang administrasi sekolah."

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana caranya kamu menyuap guru itu? coba sebutkan nama guru itu."

Gakupo menoleh pada Len. "Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Kamu juga tidak perlu mengetahui caraku menyuapnya. Aku yakin kamu tidak bisa meniru caraku. Lagipula dia juga sahabatku jadi mudah untukku menyuapnya."

Len menyipitkan matanya dan menyentakkan matanya. "Apaan itu?" Len menyentak dengan suara tinggi. "Ya aku tau aku tidak akan bisa meniru caramu karena aku tidak punya uang sepertimu!"

Gakupo memutar matanya ke atas dan tertawa canggung. Dia menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak menyuapnya dengan uang. Tapi cara lain..."

Len menyentakkan alisnya dan berdengus. Dia diam sejenak kemudian tertawa canggung. "Kamu tau paman? sebenarnya aku lupa dengan masalah kita yang satu ini. Aku lupa kalau aku menyebutkan nama sekolahku pada Lily."

Gakupo menyentakkan alisnya dan dahinya mengernyit. Tangan Gakupo kemudian memukul kepala Len. "Bagaimana bisa kamu melupakan hal sepenting itu bodoh! gara-gara kamu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk membantu temanku meretas data sekolahmu dan menyuap beberapa orang guru untuk tutup mulut!"

"Maafkan aku paman!" Len mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Makanya di sekolah jangan kebanyakan menggoda perempuan terus!" sentak Gakupo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Len.

Setelah percakapan kecil tersebut. Len mengundurkan diri karena bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Len kembali merubah dirinya menjadi Ran dengan mengubah suaranya.

Setelah pulang sekolah dia kembali ke asramanya dengan Miku. Rin dan Gumi pergi ke toko swalayan sekolah untuk membeli manisan dan jajanan lain untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan kemenangan Ran. Meskipun Ran telah menjelaskan dirinya tidak bisa ikut karena ada acara makan malam dengan Gakupo, mereka tetap bersikeras, terutama Gumi dan Rin.

Miku memandangi Ran dari atas kasurnya. Matanya bersinar-sinar. Ran merasakan tatapan kagum Miku, dan membuatnya canggung. "Ada apa...? kenapa dari tadi pagi kamu menatapku seperti itu...?" tanya Ran sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Mata Miku melebar kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak..." Miku kemudian menggumam. "Aku masih tidak percaya ada yang berhasil mengalahkan kak Yukari..." Mereka berdua menjadi canggung.

Suara ketukan pintu memecah kecanggungan mereka. Miku berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukakan pintu tersebut. Di depan pintu berdiri Mikuo yang membawa sebuah tas kertas besar. Mikuo memberikan tas tersebut kepada Miku dan undur diri. Miku kembali menutup pintu dan memberikan tas tersebut kepada Ran.

Miku kembali duduk di sisi kasurnya. Wajahnya melemas dan berubah muram. "Tuan Mikuo bilang itu baju untuk makan malam..." ucap Miku. Ran sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Miku yang berubah muram. "Sebentar lagi mau pergi ya...?" tanya Miku.

"Ya–"

Suara Ran terputus karena suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Gumi datang dengan membawa sekantung kresek putih yang berisi macam-macam keripik di dalamnya. Gumi telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Gumi kemudian menaruh kantung plastik itu di meja dan duduk di sofa.

Ran yang teralihkan perhatiannya terus memandangi pintu kamar yang terus terbuka. "Mana Rin?" tanya Ran.

Gumi menunjuk pintu. "Dia sedang berbincang dengan Mikuo, tadi mereka berpapasan di jalan." Api cemburu kembali tersulut dalam hati Ran.

Tidak lama usai jawaban Gumi, Rin datang dengan memeluk kantung plastik putih berisi manisan. Wajah Rin berseri-seri dia bahkan terkekeh ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Ran.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan berusaha tersenyum. "Biar kutebak, pasti habis bertemu dengan Mikuo."

Rin terkekeh kemudian duduk di sebelah Ran. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa melihat wajah Ran dengan jelas. "Ehehe iya." Matanya kemudian tertuju pada tas yang dipegang Ran. "Itu baju untuk makan malammu kan? Mikuo yang memberitahuku barusan."

Ran mengangguk canggung, kemudian melirik Miku. Perasaan sakit yang aneh timbul dalam hatinya karena wajah muram Miku.

Rin memegang tangan Ran. "Sini biar kudandani," bisik Rin sambil terkekeh.

Jantung Ran berdebar dengan kencang. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Rin. Ran menoleh kepada jam dinding. Waktu untuk makan malam kurang dari dua jam. Tapi dia tahu kalau dirinya hatus cepat-cepat bergegas, karena Gakupo memberitahukan kalau restoran yang digunakan mereka untuk makan malam adalah restoran yang ada di tengah kota. Restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarga Oliver.

Ran mengambil gaun dari dalam tas tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar ganti, dia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan gaun yang disiapkan Gakupo untuknya.

Ran sedikit kebingungan ketika mencoba menggunakan pakaian tersebut, tapi setelah mempelajari bentuk gaun tersebut. Ran dapat menggunakan gaun tersebut.

Ran melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin tinggi di kamar mandi. Gaunnya sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan, dengan dilapisi kain brokat putih sampai pinggang. Roknya mengembang dengan dilapisi kain tile yang berwarna sama. Ran kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan canggung dan malu-malu. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Mulut Rin terbuka lebar dengan bahagia, kemudian terkekeh. Gumi menatapnya dengan terkejut sementara Miku melihatnya dengan tersipu-sipu malu.

Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ran. "Sini Ran, biar aku tata rambutmu." Rin kemudian menariknya dan menyuruh Ran duduk di kursi meja rias.

Miku datang menghampiri Rin dan Ran. "Sini... biar aku dandani dia dulu..." Miku mengeluarkan senyuman hambar. Senyuman itu membuat hati Len teriris, entah kenapa timbul rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya.

Ran merasakan sengatan di belakang lehernya. Tangan dingin Miku memegang pipinya kemudian menepuk-nepuknya dengan busa bedak. Miku mengaplikasikan eyeshadow berwarna coklat dan pink, dan membasahi bulu mata Ran dengan _mascara. Eyeliner_ juga digunakan sehingga membuat mata Ran tampak lebih besar. Miku mengaplikasian perona pipi berwarna pink, kemudian memoles bibir Ran dengan _lip-gloss_ merah muda.

Setelah Miku selesai, Rin mulai menata rambut Ran. Rin menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih. Rin menyelipkan rambut sebelah kiri Ran ke belakang telinganya sementara sebelah kanannya terurai menutupi telinganya.

Ran kemudian menggunakan sepatu yang diberikan Gakupo. Ran berjalan menuju pintu kemudian berhenti. "Aku pergi dulu," ucap Ran kemudian keluar dari kamar setelah membalas lambaian teman-temannya.

.

Gakupo dan Ran berjalan melewati beberapa meja restoran mewah yang telah diduduki. Restoran yang mereka datangi memukau Ran dengan ornamen-ornamen mewahnya. Para pengunjung restoran juga terlihat berpakaian formal semua. Ran bergandengan kepada Gakupo. Keduanya menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari Lily atau Oliver.

Mata Ran kemudian terpusat pada meja di dekat jendela. Tangan Ran yang merangkul tangan Gakupo menyikut pinggangnya. "Paman... itu sepertinya Lily..." Tangan Ran yang lainnya menunjuk meja yang diduduki Lily dan Oliver.

Gakupo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ran. "Ah benar, itu Lily."

Mereka mendatangi Lily dan Oliver. Lily dan Oliver tersenyum ketika Gakupo dan Ran datang. Lily dan Oliver duduk berdampingan. Gakupo kemudian menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Lily ke belakang dan menuntun Ran duduk. Setelah Ran duduk, dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Ran.

Gakupo menatap Oliver kemudian menatap Lily. "Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami. Malam-malam seperti ini jalanan sedikit macet." Gakupo sedikit mengatur dasi pitanya kemudian menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja.

Oliver terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru sampai sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Pakaian Oliver terlihat formal, menggunakan setelan jas dengan dasi pita putih.

Lily kemudian menunjuk menu yang telah ada di depan Ran dan Gakupo. "Pilihlah menu yang kalian inginkan, kami sudah memilih, tapi menunggu kalian datang." Lily kemudian menyelipkan sisa rambutnya yang tidak tersanggul ke belakang telinganya.

Ran membuka menu tersebut tapi kemudian Gakupo menyentuh tangannya. Gakupo sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kami pesan menu yang sama saja dengan kalian." Gakupo kemudian melirik Ran.

Ran menanggapi lirikan Gakupo dengan sedikit anggukan. Dia juga tidak mengerti jenis makanan apa yang ada di dalam menu. Nama-nama menu tersebut terlalu rumit baginya. Dari pengamatannya, semua gambar makanan yang ada di menu juga tampak sama, kecuali hiasan rempah di atas makanan-makanan tersebut.

Lily mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan kemudian datang. Dia membungkuk kemudian mencatat semua nama menu yang dipesan dan juga minumannya. Nama-nama aneh itu terasa benar-benar asing di telinga Ran.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu pesanan tiba. Karena Oliver memulai pembicaraan tengang masalah pekerjaan dan bisnis, Ran tidak bisa masuk dalam percakapan meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu ingin masuk dalam percakapan juga.

Setelah pesanan tiba mereka saling bungkam dan mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam yang dipesan oleh Lily ternyata minuman anggur. Ran meneguk air liur dalam bibirnya. Dia belum pernah meminum anggur, bahkan melihatnya secara langsung belum pernah. Ayahnya tidak pernah membeli minuman yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan saat jamuan makan, minuman yang disediakan adalah air putih.

Ran melirik kepada Gakupo. Dia memanjangkan lehernya dan berbisik kepada Gakupo, "aku belum pernah meminum anggur... dan aku tidak berani meminumnya..."

Gakupo menoleh pada Ran. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat tapi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang sadar mata mereka benar-benar dekat. "Apa? kamu belum pernah minum?"

Ran menyipitkan matanya. "Tentu saja... aku masih di bawah umur... aku tidak mau melanggar peraturan."

Gakupo membalas Ran dengan sama-sama menyipitkan matanya. "Ya, anak yang baik... tapi keberadaanmu sendiri di sini juga melanggar peraturan," bisiknya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Suara Oliver membuat mereka sadar. Dengan cepat mereka saling menjauhkan wajah mereka dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak... hanya saja..." Gakupo melirik kepada Ran yang canggung. "Ran belum pernah meminum anggur... dan dia juga belum berani meminum anggur." Gakupo kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan segelas air putih untuk Ran.

Oliver menganga. Tangannya menaruh garpu dan pisau kemudian bersidekap. Oliver sedikit menggumam kemudian menoleh kepada Lily dan terkekeh. "Seharusnya kamu juga jangan minum dulu Lily." Oliver tersenyum kepada Lily.

Ran sedikit tergelitik ketika melihat senyuman manis dari Oliver. Jika dia benar-benae perempuan, mungkin Ran akan jatuh hati kepada laki-laki di depannya yang berdandan seperti pangeran.

Lily menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tapi aku kan sudah tujuh belas tahun, aku sudah memasuki usia dewasa." Lily menoleh kepada Oliver kemudian kepada Ran.

Ran tersenyum canggung. Lily benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda sehingga Ran bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depannya. Selama di sekolah, dia memasang wajah dingin. Tapi sekarang Lily memancarkan senyumannya, Ran yakin kalau itu adalah topengnya.

Selama makan makan tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lily yang mengorek tentang diri Ran. Mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal keseharian mereka di sekolah, dan juga kejadian yang baru terjadi. Lily menceritakan bagaimana menit-menit menegangkan dalam ruang OSIS. Tapi Lily tidak menceritakan detail alasan kenapa mereka melakukan itu dan juga perjanjian mereka.

Lily menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan serbet makan. Kemudian melipatnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah piringnya. Lily mengambil anggur kemudian meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. Lily menaruh anggur itu lagi. "Ran, kalau jamu punya waktu luang, datanglah ke ruang OSIS, aku menunggumu."

Malam ini terasa janggal bagi Ran. Lily tidak mengintrogasinya seperti jamuan makan sebelumnya. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk, tapi Ran tetap berhati-hati.

Malam itu Ran masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam. Di dalam kamarnya masih ada teman-temannya yang tiduran dan duduk lesehan di lantai. Tapi, kali ini ada Luka.

Luka menoleh kepada Ran. Matanya sinis. "Akhirnya Ran pulang juga." Luka menurunkan kakinya yang tadi dipeluknya dan menumpu satu tangannya di lantai.

Ran memutar matanya sambil membuka sepatunya. "Malam..., kalian masih di sini?" tanya Ran kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Rin tersenyum kepada Ran sambil mengambil keripik kentang dari bungkusan jananan. "Ya, kami menunggumu pulang, sekalian menemani Miku," Rin kemudian terkekeh dengan manis.

Miku melirik kepada Ran. Ran bingung bagaimana merespon lirikan Miku yang membuatnya berdebar, ketika ia ingin berbicara, mulut Miku juga bergerak. Ran langsung menutup mulutnya.

Miku menoleh kepada Ran. "Bagaimana makan malammu dengan kepala sekolah...?"

Entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu membuatnya sedikit terbebani. Ran menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya tadi itu makan malam dengan Lily dan juga tunangannya."

Mata Luka membulat. "Maksudmu _double date_?" tanyanya.

Ran mengangguk. Dia kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil piyama dari dalam lemarinya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ran kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi terhenti di depan pintu ketika mendengar Gumi menyebut nama Rin. Ran menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Rin sedang menunduk dengan kedua alis yang sayu tapi sedikit berkerut.

Gumi mengguncang bahu Rin. "Kamu kenapa Rin? merasa pusing? aku akan mengambil obatmu." Gumi bangkit dari duduknya tapi kembali duduk ketika Rin menarik tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Rin kemudian mendorong dagunya ke atas. "Apa... yang kamu maksud adalah tuan Oliver?" tanya Rin.

Ran mengangkat satu alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Iya... kamu tahu?" Mata Ran tiba-tiba membulat. "Ah... ya, tentu saja kamu tahu."

Rin mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka mulutnya. Tapi, Ran mengisyaratkan agar Rin berhenti bicara. "Tunggu aku ganti baju dulu sebelum cerita," ucapnya sambik memegang engsel pintu kemudian mendorongnya ke bawah. Ran kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Ran membuka pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor miliknya, kemudian mengenakan piyamanya. Ran kemudian mencuci wajahnya menggunakan pembersih riasan wajah dengan kapas kemudian mencuci wajahnya dengan air.

Setelah selesai, Ran keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas duduk di sebelah Rin. "Baiklah Rin, lanjutkan yang tadi." Ran duduk bersimpuh.

Rin melirik Ran kemudian menunduk. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan tuan Oliver adalah saat tahun ke-dua sekolah menengah pertama. Lily telah kembali ke rumah ayah, meskipun dia sudah tinggal di asrama ini. Oliver datang untuk menemani ayahnya yang menjadi rekan kerja ayah tiriku." Rin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Ran.

"Dan dari situ lah aku melihat senyuman Lily setelah sekian lama. Lily memang sering tersenyum, apalagi jika bertemu dengan rekan bisnis, tapi senyum yang ditunjukkannya itu sinis." Tatapan Rin kemudian melunak. "Tapi senyuman yang dia berikan kepada Oliver terlihat datang sari hatinya... seperti senyuman yang dulu dia berikan padaku..."

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Ran. Luka mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benak Ran sebuah ide untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Lily. _Kurasa Oliver bisa membantuku._

Ran tersenyum dengan semangat kemudian memegang tangan Rin. "Rin... lain kali, ceritakanlah lebih banyak tentang Lily kepadaku."

Mata Rin membulat kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk dan melengkungkan senyuman yang manis. "Iya."

.

Malam itu waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Ran sarapan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tapi hari ini Yukari tidak terlihat lagi. Dan satu keanehan terjadi. Lily tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi Ran masih belum bisa membedakan senyuman apa yang dimaksudkan Lily, karena dia hanya melihatnya dari pinggir.

Hari ini berlangsung dengan damai. IA menjadi diam, dia tidak mendekat atau menjahili Rin sedikitpun. Ran curiga dengan perubahan tiba-tiba IA. Matanya selalu mengawasi IA tapi IA tidak menanggapinya, sesekali dia memang membalas lirikan Ran tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. IA juga jadi sering keluar kelas saat jam istirahat.

Rin duduk di sebelah Ran. Mereka sedang menyantap makan siang mereka. Ran kemudian menoleh-noleh ketika melihat Miku keluar dari kelas. Ran mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Rin dan berbisik, "eh iya... apa kamu punya kontak Oliver?"

Wajah Rin kemudian berubah muram. "Untuk apa kamu meminta kontak tuan Oliver...? aku..." Rin menghindari tatapan mata Ran. "Aku tidak punya kontaknya..." Wajah Rin kemudian berubah gelisah.

Ran merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rin. _Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu._ Ran terus memperhatikan Rin, kemudian tersenyum ketika Rin mengeluarkan senyuman hambar dan canggung.

.

Sudah satu minggu setelah adu kecerdasan. Selama beberapa hari Ran mendatangi ruang OSIS untuk mendatangi Lily. Ran ditemani oleh Luka. Di dalam ruangan itu dia tidak melihat kehadiran Yukari. Selama beberapa hari Yukari juga tidak terlihat dalam jam sarapan dan makan malam. Perubahan tidak terjadi pada Yukari saja, tapi IA juga meneruskan aksi damainya. Teman-temannya juga tidak mengganggu Ran dan Rin. Ran menyebut minggu ini adalah minggu tenang.

Selama berbincang dengan Lily. Ran hanya bertanya basa-basi dan menanyakan soal Yukari. "Dimana kak Yukari? sudah berhari-hari tidak terlihat," tanya Ran yang duduk di sebelah kursi Luka yang ada di dekat pintu.

Lily menyimpan berkas yang sedang dibacanya di mejanya. Lily memutar kursinya menghadap ke Ran. "Dia sedang tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi dia ada di dalam kamar."

Ran memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh... apa aku boleh menjenguknya?"

Lily menyeringai kemudian bersandar di kursinyam "Sayangnya tidak. Yukari paling tidak suka ada orang yang menjenguknya."

Ran mengangguk pelan kemudian beradu pandang dengan Luka. Luka dan Ran kemudian undur diri dari ruang OSIS untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah membawa berkas-berkas. Ran terus menoleh-noleh melihat orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Dia mempelajari lingkungan, ketika mendapati lorong menjadi sepi Ran menjulurkan lehernya dan berbisik kepada Luka. "Hei... bantu aku cari kontak Oliver."

Luka berhenti dan tersentak. Luka menoleh kepada Ran, sebelah alisnya terangkat kemudian kembali berjalan lagi. "Hah? untuk apa?"

"Karena aku ingin menggunakan Oliver untuk mencari kelemahan–" Ran mendengar suara langkah kaki dengan samar-samar dari belakangnya. Ran menoleh kebelakang. Ran menyepitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Luka menyikut pinggang Ran sambil ikut menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

Ran menjulurkan lehernya mendekati kepala Luka. "Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita... kita percepat langkah kita." Dengan bisikan aba-aba Ran dan Luka kembali berjalan ke depan. Sesekali Ran menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengetahui penguntit itu bersembunyi di balik tiang tembok.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari membuat Ran menoleh ke belakang. Gumi berlari mendekati Ran. "Ran tunggu!" Gumi kemudian berhenti. Dadanya mengembang mengempis akibat mengambil nafas yang berat. "Sudah kuduga kamu disini... kamu melihat Rin...?"

Ran mengangkat alisnya kemudian menoleh kepada Luka. Ran kembali menoleh kepada Gumi. "Rin? aku tidak melihatnya," Ran memandangi Gumi dari atas sampai bawah. Timbul rasa khawatir dalam dirinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya?"

Gumi menyeka keringat dari dahinya. Suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat. "Itulah yang sedang aku khawatirkan." Mata Gumi membulat, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya kemudian batuk-batuk kecil. "Tadi kami sedang makan siang di taman dan aku pergi ke asrama untuk mengambil obat Rin yang tertinggal, tapi ketika aku kembali Rin sudah tidak ada."

Luka memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kalian tadi bersama dengan Miku?" tanya Luka.

Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak..., Miku sedang berada di ruang konseling, entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana."

Ran memberikan berkas yang dibawanya kepada Luka. "Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku akan mencari Rin." Ran kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Gumi. Gumi dan Ran kemudian berjalan ke lorong tangga.

Sambil berlari Ran menoleh kepada Gumi, "apa kamu sudah memeriksanya di ruang kesehatan?" matanya kembali menatap ke depan.

Gumi mengangguk. "Sudah... tapi dia tidak ada di sana."

"Tapi coba kita cari ke sana lagi..." ucap Ran.

.

Ran membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Matanya menjelajah ruangan, tapi hanya bisa menemukan Ars yang sedang duduk mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya. Ran berlari menghampiri Ars diikuti Gumi di belakangnya.

Ars memgangkat sebelah alisnya dan menoleh kepasa Ran dan Gumi kemudian memutar kursinya menoleh pada mereka. "Ada apa?" Alisnya terangkat kemudian Ran menyeringai. "Ah aku tahu, kalian berdua pasti mencari Rin."

Mata Ran dan Gumi membulat. Mereka berdua saling menoleh satu sama lain. Ran kemudian menatap Ars, dia mengangguk. "Iya, aku mencari Rin. Apa dia ada di sini?" tanya Ran. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditutupi kelambu. Tangannya meraih kelambu tersebut dan hendak membukanya.

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak disini," jawab Ars. Ran dan Gumi menoleh kepadanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Ars melipat tangannya dan memutar kursinya kepada Ran. "Dia tidak di sini, beberapa menit sebelum kalian datang, Mikuo mengantar Rin kembali ke asrama."

Ran tercengang. Dia menyentak tangannya ke bawah. Kerutan-kerutan mulai muncul di keningnya. "Mikuo?" tanya Ran dengan nada tinggi.

Ars mengangguk. "Iya. Tadi Rin di antar ke ruang kesehatan oleh Mikuo karena penyakitnya kambuh. Dan setelah meminum obat Mikuo mengantar Rin kembali ke asramanya." Mata Ars berubah tajam dan serius kemudian menyambar mata Gumi. "Kenapa kamu tidak segera membawa Rin ke sini?" tanya Ars sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya pada sandaran tangan.

Ran menoleh kepada Gumi. Keringat mengalir dari pojok kening Gumi. Gumi mengepalkan tinju, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak terpikirkan untuk meminta obat dari sini... lagipula tadi itu Rin masih baik-baik saja. Dia belum menunjukkan gejala-gejala kambuhnya."

Ran menyela. "Rin itu sakit asma kan?" tanya Ran.

Gumi mengangkat kepalanyadan menatap Ran dengan sedikit keheranan. Ran tahu tapapan orang yang kebingungan itu. Setelah diam sejenak Gumi menjawab, "iya."

 _Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu._ Saat membaca ekspreai Gumi, Ran yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar asma. Asma memang berbahaya kalau sudah lebih lanjut. Tapi, pasti ada yang disembunyikan Rin dan Gumi mengenai penyakitnya. Ran merasa cemburu ketika merasa Gumi seperti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Rin yang tidak ketahui.

Hanyut dalam pikirannya, dia tidak sadar kalau waktu istirahat telah usai. Suara bel yang berbunyi melakui pengeras suara di setiap sudut ruangan menyadarkannya hampir ternggelam dalam lamunannya. Gumi mengajak Ran untuk undur diri dan kembali ke kelas. Mengetahui Rin telah kembali ke asrama Gumi terlihat sedikit lega. Tapi tidak bagi Ran.

Ketika Ran hendak pergi Ars menahan Ran dengan memegang tangannya. Ars mengisyaratkan Ran agar mendekat. Ran kemudian mencondongkan badannya kelada Ars. Ars menjulurkan lehernya kemudian berbisik, "hati-hati... akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada penguntit..."

Mata Ran terbelalak. Ran mengayun badannya ke belakang karena tersentak. Ran mencondongkan badannya lagi kepada Ars. "Benarkah? sewaktu aku berjalan dengan Luka juga... aku merasakan ada yang mengikutiku."

Ars melirik Gumi yang ada di luar ruangan. "Berhati-hatilah dengan sekitarmu. Jangan kecolongan menjadi Len meskipun kamu berada di dekatku, Luka, atau kepala sekolah." Ars kemudian melepaskan tangan Ran dan bersandar pada kursi putarnya.

Ran mengangguk kemudian menyusul Gumi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Gumi dan melirik kepada Ars dengan matanya yang berubah tajam.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan menuju lorong tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Setelah masuk kelas Ran bergegas menuju bangkunya. Ran melirik meja Rin yang kosong. Tasnya masih ada di atas mejanya. Saat pulang nanti, dia harus membersihkan meja Rin dan memberikan tasnya kepada Rin. Ran menatap ke depan ketika bayang-bayang Miku terlihat duduk di tempat duduknya.

Miku menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terankat melihat meja Rin yang kosong. Miku menoleh kepada Ran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kemana Rin?"

Ran menghela nafasnya. Rasanya berat mengatakannya tapi Miku juga harus tahu. "Rin sakit dan kembali ke asrama."

Mulut Miku menganga dan matanya membulat. Tapi dia langsung berbalik dan bersidekap ketika suara langkah sepatu hak seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ran bergegas membereskan meja Rin dan membawa tasnya. Gumi menyusul Ran ke kelasnya dan mereka pun pukang ke asrama diikuti dengan Miku di belakangnya.

Setelah berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, Gumi membuka pintu kamar asramanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Gumi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur miliknya. Ran masuk ke dalam kamar Rin bersama dengan Miku. Ran menutup pintunya. Ketika ia berbalik, tubuhnya menegang melihat Rin yang menutup matanya. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat dan berdetak lagi. Rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang ketika mengamati perut dan dada Rin yang naik turun. Rin hanya tertidur. Ran menghela nafasnya karena lega pikiran negatifnya tidak benar.

Ran duduk di sebelah Rin di tepi kanan kasur Rin. Karena kasur berbunyi ketika diduduki Ran, Rin mengernyitkan keningnya. Perlahan-lahan Rin membuka matanya. Rin berusaha untuk bangun.

Rasa lega semakin meringankan hatinya. Ran tersenyum kepada Rin. Ran mendorong Rin untuk kembali berbaring. "Tidurlah kembali," bisik Ran.

Miku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Rin. "Untunglah kamu sudah baik-baik saja."

Gumi bangkit dari kasurnya dan menyela. "Hah... aku mencarimu kemana-mana sampai bertemu dengan Ran..." Gumi kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ran... Gumi, Miku?" tanya Rin. Rin kemudian terkekeh dengan lemah. Matanya sayu terkantuk-kantuk, dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman hambar yang lemah. "Maafkan aku ya, aku membuat kalian khawatir..."

Miku menepuk bahu Ran. Ran menoleh ke arah Miku. Miku menoleh pada Ran. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya, aku ingin ganti baju."

Ran mengangguk kemudian Miku berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar asrama.

Rin kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Rin berjalan dengan sempoyongan tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat bantuan dari Ran. Ran memerhatikan Rin sampai dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Gumi tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk. Ran ikut berteriak karena terkejut. Tapi matanya membulat ketika melihat ada hal yang berbeda dari Gumi. Gumi ternyata jauh lebih rata dari yang Ran pernah lihat dulu. Ran langsung berbalik memunggungi Gumi.

Gumi kemudian keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan ke toko dulu," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Suara ponsel bergetar terdengar dari meja pojok kasur di sebelah Rin. Ran melirikkan matanya ke arah telefon tersebut. Berkali-kali dia melihat pintu kamar mandi dan ponsel Rin. Ran akhirnya meraih ponsel Rin sambil berharap Rin tidak memasang pengaman pada layar ponselnya. Ran meraih ponsel berwarna biru tua Rin dan menyalakan layar ponselnya. Untunglah Rin tidak memasang pengaman layar, sehingga dengan mudah Ran bisa membukanya.

Dalam ponsel tersebut terdapat sebuah notifikasi pesan singkat. Dari nama pengirim yang tertera, namanya adalah Mama. Ran tersentak. Perasaan amarah menyulut dalam hatinya. Rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi Ran tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Entah itu cemburu atau marah. Pesan yang tertera dari notifikasi adalah:

 _Rin, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? kemarin Lily datang ke rumah..._ Pesan itu terputus.

Ran mengabaikan notifikasi tersebut. Dia tidak ingin membukanya meskipun dia begitu penasaran. Ran menganga, kemudian matanya mengernyit. "Aku harus mencari kontak Oliver." Ran membuka daftar kontak dan mencari kontak Oliver.

Ran menemukan nomor kontak Oliver. Dia bergegas mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyalin nomor kontak Oliver dalam ponselnya. _Bagus... sekarang aku bisa bertanya-tanya pada Oliver._ Ran kemudian melihat-lihat nomkr kontak di ponsel Rin. Rin memiliki kontak Lily. Di bawah nama Lily terdapat kontak dengan nama Mama. Nama 'Mama' dalam kontaknya ada dua. Yang satu hanya bertuliskan Mama, dan satunya Mama Lenka.

Ran kembali merasakan amarah dalam dirinya lagi. Dia tidak menyadari suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka karena fokus kepada nomor telefon yang mungkin adalah ibunya. "Ran?" suara Rin mengembalikan pikirannya yang hanyut. Ran segera menaruh ponsel Rin di mejanya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang ketika Rin menepuk bahunya. Ran membulatkan matanya.

Wajah Rin muram. Dia duduk di sebelah Ran kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Saat layar ponsel terbuka terlihat tampilan daftar kontak. Rin menatap kepada Ran. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada ponselku?" tanya Rin.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ran mendengar suara Rin yang berat. Tatapannya begitu menusuk Ran. Ran tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya karena terkunci pada mata Rin. Dia melemaskan bahunya. "Aku..."

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyentakkan tangannya. "Kamu pasti ingin melihat kontak tuan Oliver bukan?" Rin menyentak dengan suara tinggi.

Perasaan negatif yang mulai menghilang dari dirinya kembali lagi menyelimutinya. Berbagai pikiran negatir berputar-putar di otaknya. Mulut Ran terbuka menganga, dan dia mencongkan dirinya ke belakang. "I-iya... maafkan aku karena telah membuka ponselmu tanpa seizinmu." Ran menundukkan kepalanya.

Rin mengernyit lagi. "Itu tidak sopan!" Meskipun sentakannya tidak terlaku keras tapi itu berhasil menimbulkan perasaan buruk pada Ran. Rin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Beberapa hari ini aku berfikir... kenapa kamu meminta kontak tuan Oliver? dan tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran buruk terbesit dalam benakku," Rin terdiam kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap Ran dalam-dalam. "Kamu ingin menggunakan tuan Oliver untuk mengalahkan Lily, bukan?"

Ran tersentak. Dia menegapkan badannya kemudian otot-otot wajahnya melemah. Dia melengkungkan bibirnya turun. Dengan lemas dan merasa bersalah dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya... begitulah..." Ran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap-usap belakang lehernya.

"Kenapa Ran? Kenapa kamu begitu ingin mengalahkan Lily," tanya Rin.

Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Rin. Matanya sedikit membulat.

Alis Rin semakin kendur ke bawah, menimpulkan kerut-kerit halus di pangkal hidungnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Rin mengangkat kedua tinjunya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa kamu begitu peduli padaku Ran...? Lily menceritakan semua kejadian di dalam ruang OSIS kepadaku. Kamu meminta Lily untuk berhenti menjahiliku."

Mata Ran membulat. Dia tidak menyangka niat baiknya akan menjadi pertanyaan yang besar bagi Rin. Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia menceritakan semuanya?"

Bibir Rin melengkungkan senyuman sendu. "Iya... semuanya... awalnya aku hanya berfikir kalau Ran adalah gadis yang baik yang selalu membela temannya." Rin memerjapkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya lagi sambil menelungkupkan tangannya pada pahanya. "Tapi setelah Lily memberitahuku, aku berfikir... kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku. Bahkan Miku yang kenal denganku sejak hari pertama sekolah baru berani dekat denganku secara terbuka akhir-akhir ini. Tapi–"

Ran menyela dan memandang Rin dengan datar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Gumi?"

Mata Rin membulat kemudian dia cekikikan. "Gumi? kami... sudah berteman dari kecil..." Rin kemudian berhenti tertawa dan kembali memandang Ran dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Tapi aku menjadi bingung denganmu. Meskipun kamu tahu kalau kamu akan dikucilkan karena dekat denganku, kamu justru membelaku. Padahal kita baru berkenalan tapi kamu selalu melindungiku. Bukannya aku tidak tahu berterima kasih karena menanyakan kebaikanmu." Rin terdiam. "Tapi itu memang sedikit aneh... kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku?"

Ran mengangkat bahunya agar terlihat seperti tidak ada yang disembunyikannya. "Aku hanya ingin menolong temanku, apa aku salah?"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tapi kenapa aku?"

Mata Ran membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rin tersenyum dengan hambar. "Maafkan aku jika aku berlebihan, tapi aku rasa Ran selalu memprioritaskanku. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi selalu ada namaku dalam semua perjanjianmu."

Ran menganga sambil memegang kepalanya. "Benarkah...?"

Rin mengangguk. "Iya. Jadi... kenapa kamu begitu baik denganku? pasti ada satu hal yang membuatmu baik padaku."

Timbul keinginan untuk membongkar rahasianya di depan saudaranya ini secara langsung. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau dia membocorkan rahasia kepada Rin. Toh sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu. Ran membuka mulutnya dan siap-siap mengeluarkan suara Len. "Aku–"

* * *

feel free to review :3


	13. Confession

_It's Only My Secret – Confession_

Len memandangi langit berbintang dari jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap, hanya diterangi bintang dan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur. Len duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Piyamanya sedikit lusuh karena dia baru saja berputar-putar di ranjangnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin dan sedikit membuat rasa kantuknya hilang. Malam ini sunyi seperti malam-malam biasanya. Suasana asrama memang sepi saat malam, hanya ada suara burung hantu dari luar, atau jangkrik, tapi jangkring hanya ada saat musim panas.

 _Aku tidak berhasil mengatakannya..._ gumam Len. Saat dia sendirian Len bangun. Sudah lumayan lama dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Dari akhir musim panas sampai pertengahan musim gugur. Sudah sekitar dua bulan lebih dia tinggal di asrama dan merahasiakan jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Awalnya dia lakukan semua itu untuk ayahnya. Tapi seiring berjalan waktu, meskipun singkat timbul perasaan untuk melindungi Rin, rasa sayang dan tidak ingin kehilangan juga ikut timbul dalam dirinya.

Malam itu Len tidak berhasil mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rin. Gumi datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, tapi untung semuanya belum dia bongkar. Len mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu:

 _"Aku–" suara Ran yang telah berubah menjadi Len terganggu oleh suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Gumi. Perhatian keduanya buyar ke arah Gumi yang membawa buah dan manisan._

 _"Rin, aku belikan jeruk untukmu," ucap Gumi sambil menutup pintu kamar kemudian membuka sendalnya dan berjalan menuju tv. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Gumi kemudian menaruh bungkusan buah dan manisan di meja yang ada di antara sofa dan tv._

 _Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Kami hanya ngobrol biasa," ucap Rin sambil berjalan mendekati meja, "jeruk!" seru Rin. Rin menoleh kepada Ran dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa kamu mau jeruk, Ran?" tanya Rin._

 _Ran sadar kalau pembicaraan ini telah terpotong dan berakhir ketika Rin berdiri tadi. Ran berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan tidak. "Tidak terima kasih, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."_

 _Wajah Rin mendatar kemudian dia tersenyum sendu. "Baiklah... dah..."_

 _Ran kemudian mengangguk dan membalas Rin. Ran berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa tasnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Ran keluar dari kamar Rin. Ran melemaskan bahunya kemudian dia menyandarkan sebelah bahunya ke tembok sambil menatap ke depan, ke lorong yang menuju kamarnya. Setelah menghela nafas Ran kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Besoknya, Lily menyetujui satu permintaan Ran untuk menjadi temannya. Saat itu Ran dan Luka berada di ruang OSIS, berusaha mendekati Lily. Ran duduk di bangku dengan Luka._

 _Pada hari itu Yukari kembali muncul. Dia mengikuti sarapan dan juga hadir di ruang OSIS. Ran tidak bergitu peduli apa yang dilakukan Yukari, dia juga tidak begitu peduli Yukari memang benar-benar sakit atau merasa terpukul karena kekalahannya sehingga malu menampakan wajahnya._

 _"Aku tertarik padamu, Ran," ucap Lily sambil menyeringai. Kepalanya bersandar pada tinju yang tegak bertumpu pada sikutnya._

 _Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "maaf, sepertinya tadi telingaku sedikit... terganggu?" Ran menoleh kepada Luka kemudian menoleh lagi pada Lily._

 _Lily menyeringai tapi matanya menatap tajam. Meskipun dengan seringainya Lily tetap terlihat cantik dan sempat membuat hati Ran tergoda. "Aku bilang, aku tertarik padamu." Lily mendengus. "Kamu memang anak yang menyebalkan di mataku, anak yang sok dan juga besar kepala."_

 _Ran menyipitkan matanya. "Entahlah... setelah apa yang kuusahakan untuk menjadi temanmu... kamu bicara seperti itu padaku, terima kasih."_

 _Lily tertawa cekikikan kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan bersidekap di mejanya. "Kalau melihatmu, aku seperti melihat gabungan antara IA dan Yukari, tapi karena itulah aku tertarik." Lily terdiam dan kali ini lengkungan senyumannya menjadi sinis. "Apalagi karena kamu selalu membela Rin."_

 _Mata Ran membulat kemudian menyipit. Dia menelan air liur yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Bulir keringat mengalir di ujung dahinya, di balik poninya, mengalir dan terhenti di ujung pelipisnya. "Apa kamu merasa terganggu kalau aku membela temanku?" tanya Ran._

 _Lily menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Hmm, aku memang sedikit terganggu, karena Rin adalah mainanku."_

 _Yukari yang berdiri di sebelah Lily mendengus sambil menaikan batang kacamatanta ke atas batang hidungnya._

 _Ran melirik kepada Yukari dan mengernyit kepada Lily. Dia mengepalkan tinju dan hendak berdiri, tapi Luka menahannya dengan menarik tangan Ran._

 _Lily mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Jangan marah dulu, aku belum selesai bicara. Lagi pula sudah sekitar seminggu ini tidak ada yang mengganggu Rin bukan?" Lily terdiam sebentar dan beradu panjang sejenak dengan Ran. "Sekarang aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan dalam dirimu Ran. Aku mungkin akan berhenti menjahili Rin, tapi tidak secepat yang kamu inginkan. Kamu tahu? mataku gatal melihat anak itu menangis."_

 _Ran mengernyit tapi dia diam saja. Dia memberi kesempatan kepada Lily untuk menyelesaikan semua yang akan di ucapkannya. Ran yakin kalau masih ada hal yang akan dikatakan Lily._

 _"Aku ingin mencoba menjadi temanmu, tapi ingat, aku bukan menjadi teman Rin. Bagaimana? jarang loh aku menberikan penawaran pada sesama murid, aku juga menawarimu karena menghargaimu sebagai tunangan Gakupo," ucap Lily kemudian menumpu tangannya pada sikut dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangannya yang bertautan. Bibirnya tersenyum manis tapi tidak berarti manis._

 _Ran menelan air liurnya kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi, dari awal kan aku yang memintamu jadi temanku. Bukan kamu yang menawarkan diri."_

 _Lily tertawa, ini pertama kali bagi Ran melihat Lily yang tertawa. Tapi kemudian matanya menjadi sinis. "Tuh kan, kamu memang lucu," ucap Lily. Ran mulau bisa membacanya. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi pertemanan yang dimaksud Lily bukanlah teman yang berbagi waktu istirahat dan makan bersama._

Pikiran itu buyar ketika lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba menyala. Len membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Miku terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kakinya menyelip ke dalam selop sepatu dan Miku berdiri, dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau Ran bangun. Dia terlihat seperti setengah tertidur.

Len menghilang dan Ran kembali dari tidurnya yang singkat. Ran ingin memanggilnya, tapi tak sanggup karena melihat kelucuannya ketika dia berjalan teehuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi. Ran kembali melihat bintang seperti yang Len lakukan tadi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak pertanyaan Rin, tapi Ran belum sempat membongkar rahasianya pada kembarannya itu. Dia juga belum berkirim pesan dengan Oliver seperti rencana awal karena terganggu dengan masalahnya dengan Rin. Dia belum menggunakan Oliver untuk mengacaukan Lily.

Meskipun Lily sudah menerima pertemanan, Yukari belum menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Meskipun dingun tapi dia menjawab semua sapaan Ran. Dan itu cukup karena Yukari tidak mengganggu dirinya ataupun Rin.

Selama beberapa hari Rin juga tidak pernah memaksa atau meminta Ran untuk menjawabnya, karena mereka tidak memiliki wakti berdua. Miku atau Gumi pasti ada saat salah sati dari mereka ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang waktu itu. Bahkan saat hari Minggu Ran tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan sendirian dengan Rin.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan kefokuskannya pada bintang. Dia mendengar suara pelan dari Miku yang memanggilnya. "Ran?" tanya Miku seraya Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menyeringai.

Miku menghampiri kasurnya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Kelihatannya kesadarannya sudah mulai terkumpul karena jalannya yang sudah tegap. "Kamu tidak tidur? sekarang jam dua malam... besok pagi kan sekolah?"

Ran memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk bintang. "Entah kenapa aku terbangun, dan saat aku melihat bintang, aku merasa tersihir dan tidak bisa tidur lagi." Ran tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan beban yang ada dipikirannya. _Sebenarnya aku terbangun karena pertanyaan Rin yang terbawa sampai mimpi... aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karenanya._

Miku menanjangkan lehernya untuk memandang langit berbintang dari jendela kamar mereka. "Eh... begitu..." Miku berdehem.

Ran menyeringai. "Kamu mau menemaniku melihat bintang sampai aku merasa ngantuk?" Ran tersenyum, dia sudah lama tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Miku, karena dia menghargai Miku.

Wajah Miku kemudian memerah. "Aku boleh menemanimu...? baiklah..." Miku bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di sebelah Ran.

Ran tercengang. "E-eh? kamu mau melihat dari sini...? a-aku tadi bercanda. Kamu ngantuk bukan? sudahlah tidur lagi saja..." Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat ketika tangan Miku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bahunya.

"Aku juga ingin melihat bintang, tapi pemandangannya tidak akan jelas kalau dari kasurku." Miku kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis dan bahunya. "Apa kamu tidak mau kutemani? aku mengganggu ya?" Miku menyelipkan rambutnya yang terurai ke belakang telinganya.

Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok tidak!" Ran menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. _Sial... aku malu sekali... aku memang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan rasa maluku saat kita berdua... tapi kalau sedekat ini... aku takut Miku mendengar debaran jantungku..._ Ran melirik kepada Miku _. Ngomong-ngomong Mikuo ada di sini tidak ya? ah tapi'kan ini sudah malam, dia pasti tidur._

"Ran, apa kamu pernah berdoa pada bintang jatuh?" tanya Miku. Pandangan Miku fokus pada bintang, kepalanya sedikit menengadah. Ran menoleh kepala Miku kemudian matanya menatap bintang. "Sampai sekarang terkadang aku suka mengharapkan aku bisa melihat bintang jatuh."

Mata Ran menjadi sayu. Kilauan bintang dan pertanyaan Miku membuatnya teringat pada ayahnya dan masa kecilnya "Bintang jatuh...? aku sering melihatnya, dulu sewaktu aku kecil aku pernah satu kali meminta pada bintang jatuh." Ran tersenyum ketika melihat satu kilauan bintang. Kenangan masa lalu juga mengalir dalam benarnya. "Tapi aku segera tersadar dari mitos itu. Permintaanku tidak akan pernah terkabul." Ran cekikikan dan rasanya sakit mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. "Bagaimana bisa batuan angkasa yang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan manusia. Apa yang akan didapatkan batuan itu kalau dia sudah mengabulkan permintaan satu atau dua manusia?" Ran berhenti sebentar. "Setelah sadar, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada bintang. Aku harus berjuang dengan tanganku sendiri." Ran dapat melihat dari ujung matanya kalau Miku menoleh kepada dirinya.

Ran terkekeh. "Maaf-maaf kenapa pembicaraannya jadi serius begini ya? aku jadi canggung sendiri." Ran dapat merasakan telinganya yang memanas dan pipinga yang juga ikut menghangat.

Miku tersenyum kemudian ikut terkekeh. "Kecil-kecil Ran sudah pintar ya, sudah tahu kalau bintang jatuh itu semacam batuan angkasa."

Wajah Ran memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Ah em... sebenarnya ayahkulah yang pintar... dia yang memberi tahu soal bintang..."

Miku terkekeh kemudian tatapannya melembut. "Memang apa yang kamu minta pada bintang?"

Otot-otot senyuman di wajah Ran mengendur. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung sendu. "Aku pernah meminta sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin... aku meminta ibuku."

Wajah Miku ikut menjadi sendu. Dia menutup mulutnya dnegan tangannya kemudian tangannya itu berusaha meraih bahu Ran. "Eh... ma-maafkan aku."

Ran mengangkat bahunya dan sebelah alisnya sambil melengkungkan senyuman yang canggung. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini. Len tidak pernah berharap meminta ibu atau adik lagi dari ayahnya. Ayahnya saja sudah cukup baginya. Tapi setelah mengetahui kenyataan perasaannya bimbang, ada di antara senang, sedih dan juga marah. "Tidak apa-apa, kamu kan tidak tahu." Ran kemudian cekikikan. "Bagaimana dengamu Miku? apa kamu pernah meminta pada bintang jatuh?"

Tatapan Miku melembut kemudian dia terkekeh. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mendengarnya tertawa saat berduaan seperti ini, terlebih setelah IA membongkar rahasianya. Dia sedikit berubah, tapi sekarang mulai kembali menjadi gadis manis.

"Aku sering sekali meminta pada bintang jatuh, bahkan pada bintang yang tidak jatuh sekalipun. Terkadang ada yang terkabul, ada juga yang tidak. Mungkin itu kebetulan juga." Miku menatap Ran.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu tahu itu kebetulan tapi masih tetap memohon pada _itu,_ " ucap Ran kemudian mendengus.

Miku tertawa canggung. "Ya... bagaimana ya..." Tawa canggungnya kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman yang manis. "Habis... rasanya kalau aku memohon pada bintang, aku seperti mendapat semangat tambahan."

Ran mendengus kemudan terkekeh dengan canggung. "Bisa ya seperti itu..."

Miku mengangguk kemudian keduanya diam sambil menatap fokus pada langit berbintang. Bunyi detak jam dindinglah yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Jantung Ran tidak sekencang yang sebelumnya karena peebincangan mereka. Meskipun sunyi, tapi rasa kantung belum menyerangnya.

"Sudah ngantuk?" tanya Ran.

"Belum, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Miku balik.

"Belum juga," jawab Ran.

Ran melirikan matanya pada Miku. Dia melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya itu menatap langit dengan fokus. Seakaan jiwanya ikut terbawa ke angkasa bersama dengan bintang-bintang. _Aku ingin tahu masa lalunya._ "Miku," panggilnya. Miku menoleh kepada Ran. Ran merasa berat untuk bertanya, takut kalau Miku akan marah dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu kalau aku lancang bertanya begini... tapi... kenapa kamu menyukai perempuan...?"

Wajah Miku seketika berubah muram dan masam. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah. Hanya saja auranya mempresentasikan Miku menjadi sedih.

Tangan Ran berusaha meraih bahu Miku tapi ia tidak berani memegangnya. "Maafkan aku, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi..." _Ah dia mana mau bercerita tentang masalahnya kepada orang yang belum lama dikenalnya bukan? sadarlah Len, kamu belum ada tiga bulan mengenalnya dan sekarang sudah berharap mengetahui masa lalunya._

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis dengan lembut. "Aku memang berniat ingin berbagi ceritaku pada seseorang... tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang pas, dan... aku memang sedikit takut." Dia terkekeh dengan canggung.

Miku kembali menatap langit berbintang. "Dulu... aku adalah anak yang bodoh." Ran menoleh kepada Miku. "Sewaktu kelas satu, aku satu-satunya anak yang belum lancar membaca. Dari pada membaca, aku lebih suka bermain musik." Miku kemudian terkekeh. "Ada satu musisi yang kuidolakan, bahkan sebelum aku sekolah. Musisi itu adalah Megpoid." Miku menoleh kepada Ran. "Kamu tahu kan? dia musisi terkenal. Permainan biola dan juga pianonya benar-benar jenius. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti dia."

Ran hendak menyela kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal musik. Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia musik karena yang dia sukai adalah uang. Tapi dia memilih membungkan mulutnya dan membiarkan Miku melanjutkan ceritanya. Jarang-jarang Ran menjadi pendengar.

Senyumannya menjadi sendu. Tampak penyesalan di wajahnya. "Kedua orang tuaku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan aku yang tidak lancar membaca, bagi mereka yang terpenting aku bahagia dengan apa yang kulakukan, asal tidak keluar jalur, begitu katanya."

Ran merasa cemburu mendengar ceritanya. _Sepertinya dia anak dari keluarga yang utuh... Oh... itu pasti._

"Kupikir tidak akan menjadi masalah karena orang tuaku tidak keberatan. Tapi tidak dengan guru dan teman-temanku. Karena keterlambatanku dalam belajar membaca aku jadi dikucilkan. Memang ada saja yang kagum dengan kemampuan musikku, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka menghinaku karena aku kurang dalam membaca. Saat aku kecil aku menonton sebuah film. Dan di dalam film itu katanya kalau berdoa pada bintang jatuh maka keinginanmu akan terpenuhi. Dengan bodohnya aku percaya dan terus berdoa agar aku mendapat teman dan lancar membaca." Senyumannya menghilang, matanya mengendur. Mungkin dia lelah, atau kantuk sudah kembali menyerangnya. "Ada kumpulan anak laki-laki yang suka mengolokku, dan tentu saja aku membenci mereka. Mereka jahat, suka mengambil buku dan piano mainanku." Miku menoleh pada Ran.

Ran paham perasaan itu. Dia juga benci dengan penindasnya, mereka yang membuat Len menjadi ornag yang suka berfikir negatif, tapi mereka juga yang mengajarkan Len untuk adu fisik. Setidaknya, Len belajar adu fisik dari pengalamannya.

"Suatu hari saat liburan sekolah, aku sedang bermain piano mainanku di sebuah taman. Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku masih kelas dua sekolah dasar. Saat aku bermain piano, ada seorang anak perempuan tomboy yang berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam gua anak-anak. Dia bahkan memohon padaku untuk membohongi orang-orang yang mencarinya," Miku terkekeh, seperti ada hal yang membuatnya geli. "Sepertinya anak itu membuat masalah dengan beberapa anak laki-laki. Setekah dia bersembunyi, beberapa anak laki-laki menanyaiku apa ada orang yang berlari ke arah sini. Dengan gugup aku mengangguk dan bilang kalau orang itu berlari cepat sekali melewati taman."

Entah kenapa apa yang diceritakan Miku padanya membuat Ran mengingat sesuatu. Seperti deja vu. Dia teringat akan taman yang terdapat gua anak-anak. Dia memandang bintang sambil membiarkan kenangan bermain salam benaknya sekaligus mendengarkan Miku.

"Setelah anak laki-laki berlari menjauh, anak tomboy itu keluar dan berterima kasih kepadaku," ucap Miku sambil cekikikan.

 _Ah... aku seperti pernah mengalami hal itu._ Kenangan masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit bermain-main dalam benaknya. Dia mengingat gadis yang bermain piano mainan.

"Anak tomboy itu awalnya meremehkanku karena aku bermain piano mainan..., tapi tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf dan menyemangatiku. Setelah aku memainkan sedikit permainan untuknya, anak itu memujiku dan dia duduk di sebelahku tapi tiba-tiba anak laki-laki yang tadi menemukannya dan anak tomboy itu pergi. Setiap malam aku berharap pada bintang agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Miku berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum. "Entah kenapa... pertemuan itu membuatku tidak normal, aku tertarik dengan seorang teman perempuanku saat aku kelas menengah pertama. Dia begitu mirip dengan gadis tomboy itu jadi aku menyukainya." Suaranya semakin pelan dan matanya semakin sayu. Kepalanya sedikit terhuyung-huyung tapi berusaha agar tetap tegak.

Ran menyela Miku. "Jadi... kamu juga pernah menyukai Rin karena mirip dengan gadis tomboy itu juga?" tanya Ran sambil menoleh pada Miku.

Miku menoleh Ran. Wajah Miku memerah dan dia mengangguk. "I-iya... begitulah. Ta-tapi sekarang perasaanku pada Rin sudah berbeda," ucapnya sambil sedikit menyentak.

"Berbeda?" Ran tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ran memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Rin karena secara biologis–meski belum ada tes DNA–dia adalah kembarannya. Ada kemungkinan Ran mirip dengan gadis yang dimaksud Miku. Mungkin Ran memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Miku dengan wajahnya yang mirip. Tapi sesaat dia menyadari sesuatu, _tunggu dulu... artinya wajahku mirip dengan anak perempuan... sial..._

Miku mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Iya... berbeda..." Miku kemudian menatap Ran dengan malu-malu. Suara jantung Miku sedikit terdengar sampai ke telinga Ran. Suara jantung itu membuat jantungnya ikut berdebar cepat. Miku memalingkan wajahnya dan menunjuk bintang. "Lihat! bintang jatuh!" seru Miku.

Ran menoleh ke jendela. Memang benar, ada satu bintang yang jatuh. Miku memegang bahu Ran. Ran menoleh dan ingin tertawa melihat wajah Miku yang mengantuk tapi juga semangat. "Ran, kita harus memohon sesuatu."

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kamu saja, kan bintangnya cuman satu."

Miku cemberut kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat bintang itu menghilang bahkan sebelum Miku selesai berdoa. "Harusnya kamu juga berdoa Ran..." gumam Miku. Ran meliriknha dan sedikit cekikikan mendengar gumamannya itu.

Setelah Miku selesai berdoa, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang tapi suara dan jawaban Miku semakin tidak jelas. Kepalanya juga terhuyung-huyung. Ran memaksa Miku untuk tidur tapi dia menolaknya.

"Sudahlah kamu tidur saja..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Miku. "Miku?" tanya Ran sambil menoleh pada Miku. Kepala Miku jatuh di pundah Ran. Dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "Miku...?" jantung Ran kembali berdebar kencang ketika kepala Miku bersandar di bahunya. Ran tersenyum tipis. Rasanya geli mendengar dengkurannya yang lucu. Ran mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Tuh kan... kamu benar-benar tertidur..." Ran menyelipkan rambut Miku ke belakang telinga Miku.

"Aku... ti...da.. dur..." Miku mengigau dan kemudian kepala dan tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Dia berbaring di kasur Ran dengan kaki yang menggantung di tepi kasurnya.

Ran cekikikan. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Miku dan juga belakang lututnya. Ran mengangkat Miku dengan perasaan yang malu. Dia menggendong Miku. "Dia ringan... seperti Rin..." gumam Len. Len menurunkan Miku di ranjang Miku dan menyelimuti Miku. Len mengusap-usap rambutnya kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia merasakan panas di telinganya. "A-apa yang baru saja aku lakukan..." gumam Len dan dia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan menatap langit. Detik jam menemaninya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia tak sadar telah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dunia mimpi.

Malam itu entah kenapa dia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Tapi wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi mirip Miku. Gadis yang mirip dengan Miku itu mengajaknya bermain musik.

.

"Jadi, dari hukum ekonomi ini bisa di–" penjelasan guru mengenai ilmu ekonomi sekarang terasa sedikit membosankan baginya. Karena adu kecerdasan dengan Yukari beberapa waktu yang lalu Ran jadi sedikit paham dengan pelajaran. Tak jarang dirinya melamun karena bosan dengan penjelasan yang sudah dipahaminya. Ran memang memasang matanya pada guru, tapi tidak fokus kepadanya.

Ditambah dengan masalah Rin, Ran sering tidak fokus juga di kelas. Terkadang dirinya melamun dan memikirkan rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya dari Rin.

Bunyi benturan keras terdengar dari sebelah Ran–bangku Rin. Ran menoleh dengan cepat ke sebelahnya dan matanya membelakak. Tidak hanya Ran, semua orang tertuju pada Rin.

Rin jatuh pingsan sambil memegang bagian bawah perutnya. "Rin!" teriak Ran sambil keluar dari kursinya dan berjongkok di sebekah Rin, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Bawa Rin ke ruang kesehatan!" teriak guru menginstruksikan murid-muridnya. Murid-murid bergerombol mengelilingi Rin, dan Ran.

Ran kemudian mengangkat Rin dan menerobos kerumunan. "Biar aku yang bawa dia kesana, guru." Ran menginstruksikan Miku agar diam saja di kelas. Ran ingin membawanya sendirian. Dia terlalu khawatir tapi tidak ingin ada orang yang menolong Rin selain dirinya.

Ran berlari sambil menggendong Rin. Selama di tangga dia juga tidak mengurangi kecepatannya dan terus berlari. Sesampai di lantai dua dia berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan Ran mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menidurkan Rin di atas ranjang. "Guru! Rin pingsan!" teriak Ran sambil menarik kebelakang kursi Ars.

"Tenanglah." Ars berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai memeriksa Rin yang terkulai di ranjang. Ketika stetoskop Ars meraih dada Rin, Rin membuka matanya.

Rin mengernyitkan matanya. Tangannya kembali memegang bagian bawah perutnya. "Guru Ars... Ran? kenapa aku ada di ruang kesehatan...?" tanya Rin dengan suara lemasnya.

Ars memasukan tangannya kendalam saku jas labnya. "Kamu tadi pingsan dan Ran membawamu kesini. Apa kamu merasa tidak enak dengan badanmu?" tanya Ars

Rin menggeleng dan wajahnya memerah. "E-eh... maafkan aku... a-aku sedang datang bulan... jadi..."

Ars mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku mengerti." Dia terkekeh. "Rin dismenore itu memang normal, tapi coba periksakan dirimu kepada guru kesehatan perempuan. Sekitar bulan lalu kamu juga pingsan karena datang bulan," ucap Ars kemudian berjalan ke lemari obat.

"Baik sensei..." Rin mengangguk.

Ars kemudian memberikan senuah obat kepada Rin. "Minumlah obat ini kalau masih sakit, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Masa-masa remaja memang sering terkena dismenore–sakit perut saat haid. Tapi coba saja periksa." Ara menoleh kepada Ran dan Rin. "Aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar. Guru yang lainnya sedang mengajar biologi. Kalian berdua tunggulah ruangan ini sebentar."

Ran mengangguk. "Baiklah, guru."

Ars kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Rin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersandar pada bantal dan ditegakkan di kepala ranjang. "Terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Sama-sama," jawab Ran.

Rin kemudian menoleh ke sekitar kemudian menatap Ran. Ran tahu tatapan ini. Tatapan yang mirip dengan malam itu. Tatapan meminta jawaban. "Kita hanya berdua kan...?" tanya Rin. Ran mengangguk mengiyakan. Rin kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang terputus waktu itu...?" Rin diam sejenak. "Kenapa kamu selalu membantuku?"

Ran mengangguk lagi. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar. Dia gusar dan gugup. Tapi kesempatan sekarang ada di depan mata. Len selalu ingin memberi tahu Rin kalau dia adalah kembarannya. Sekarang adalah kesempatannya tapi Ran merasa berat. Sewaktu Ars atau Luka tahu, Ran tidak merasa seberat ini. "Aku adalah saudara kembarmu." Ran tetap menjaga suaranya sebagai Ran. _Aku tidak tahu... kenapa aku mengeluarkan suara Ran..._

Mata Ran terbelalak. Rahangnya turun kebawah. Alisnga menaik ke atas dan pupil matanya mengecil. "Hah? jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Ran."

Ran menggeleng dan menatap dalam-dalam Rin. "Aku tidak berbohong." Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Ran dapat melihat pantulan gambaran dirinya dari mata Rin yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. "Kamu pasti tidak percaya... karena aku memang tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa untuk menguatkan pernyataanku barusan. Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya ketika mengetahui kebenaran tentangmu." Ran berhenti sebentar. Dia tidak bisa mengeluatkan suara Len. _Akan terlalu aneh kalau aku mengeluarkan suara laki-lakiku di depannya. Aku takut dia menjauh karena tidak percaya denganku._

Ran tersenyum. "Tapi aku merasa senang mengetahui aku memiliki keluarga yang lain. Aku ingin membuktikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku bertekad untuk menemuimu. Makanya aku pindah sekolah kesini," jelas Ran. Ran kemudian duduk di sebelah Rin. "Saat melihatmu pertama kali, aku yakin karena kamu begitu mirip dengan ayah, lalu timbullah keinginan untuk melindungumu." Ran menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin yang dia bisa karena dia tahu Ars akan kembali kesini.

Rin menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Apa ada orang lain yang tahu?" tanya Rin.

Ran mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Sebenarnya... Paman, ah maksudku kepala sekolah dan Mikuo tahu karena mereka berdua yang membantuku masuk ke sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang... Gakupo'lah yang membiayaiku untuk sekolah disini." Ran memutar matanya dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Luka dan guru Ars juga tahu karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan." Kenangan buruk akan Ars tiba-tiba berputar di benaknya dan membuatnya jijik.

Rin diam dengan mata yang masih terbelalak, kemudian dia tertawa cekikikan. "Aku masih tidak percaya... tapi setelah aku berfikir sejenak... wajah kita memang mirip. Hanya saja perbedaannya... aku tidak bisa olahraga dan Ran jago olahraga," Rin terkekeh. "Tapi... ternyata ada ya cerita seperti ini. Saudara yang terpisah." Rin tersenyum kemudian terkekeh.

Ran merasa malu. Dia tidak menyangka tanggapan Rin seperti itu. "Ya... buktinya beginilah cerita kita..." gumam Ran.

Rin kemudian tersenyum sendu. "Kalau begitu... apa itu alasanmu ingin mengalahkan Lily?" tanya Rin.

Ran mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kamu bilang tadi ingin melindungiku bukan?" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kamu sampai ingin mengalahkan Lily dan teman-temannya agar tidak menggangguku lagi. Sebenarnya aku senang kamu menyingkirkan pada penggangguku, tapi aku tidak senang kalau kamu mengalahkan Lily."

Alis-alis Ran menyentak. Amarah perlahan menyulut dalam dirinya. "Apa? kenapa kamu tidak senang? Lily kan mengganggumu! aku hanya ingin menghentikannya. Dia kan saudara tirimu, dia tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti itu!" sentak Ran. Meskipun Rin menunduk Ran bisa melihat bibir Rin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Justru karena dia saudara tiriku aku jadi tidak ingin kamu mengalahkan Lily. Makanya aku tidak memberikan kontak Oliver padamu," ucap Rin. Rin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ran. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman sinis dan alis yang sedikit menyentak. "Bagaimana? kamu sudah mendapatkan kontak tuan Oliver bukan? apa kamu sudah melakukan rencanamu untuk menggunaka tuan Oliver? aku yakin... itu kan alasanmu sampai membuka ponselku?"

Ran merasa ditampar dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Rin. Dadanya sesak dan sakit. Tapi Ran tidak mengerti, kenapa Rin tetap membelanya. Mata mereka kembali beradu pandang. "Aku belum menghubungi Oliver. Sejak malam itu, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak suka kalau aku mengganggu Lily? bukannya dia mengganggumu?"

Rin menutup matanya dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Syukurlah Ran belum menghubungi tuan Oliver. Aku harap Ran tidak menggunakan tuan Oliver, dia orang baik." Rin membuka matanya dan kembali menatap Ran. "Ran, aku dan mama masuk ke keluarga Lily saat usiaku masih dua tahun, dan usia Lily waktu itu... empat tahun," ucap Rin sambil melirik ke atas seakan mencari-cari potongan kenangannya. "Aku tidak ingat banyak. Tapi aku tahu betul kalau Lily adalah kakak yang baik. Sewaktu kecil dia begitu perhatian padaku meskipun mama Lenka tidak menyukai mama dan aku. Aku yang masih kecil tidak mengerti kenapa mama Lenka begitu membenciku dan juga mama. Bahkan aku dan mama tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam setiap acara di rumah induk. Tapi Lily selalu menceritakanku apa yang terjadi disana. Saat usia Lily sepuluh tahun, mama Lenka membawanya pergi ke luar negeri." Rin terkekeh dan matanya membasah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat sedih dengan kepergian Lily. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun untuknya karena semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Mama Lenka melarangku menemui Lily, ayah bahkan sampai ribut karena keputusan mama Lenka dan aku dipaksa diam di kamar oleh mama." Air mata menitik dari ujung mata Rin. "Bertahun-tahun kami tidak berkirim pesan. Aku tidak tahu kontaknya, meskipun sesekali mama Lenka menelefon ayah, aku tidak bisa menanyakan soal Lily. Aku sangat sedih, bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya." Rin mengusap matanya.

Ran merasa iba melihat Rin menangis sambil sesekali mengawasi pintu. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Ars belum kembali juga.

Rin cekikikan sambil menahan isak tangisnya. "Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui Lily dan mama Lenka kembali. Tapi sesuatu telah berubah dalam diri Lily, dia menjadi dingin kepadaku..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia bahkan tidak menjawab salamku. Aku tidak berani menegurnya karena tatapannya begitu menusuk dadaku. Sayangnya pertemuan itu singkat karena dia pergi ke asrama ini. Hari-hari damaiku memang berakhir setelah mama Lenka kembali, setiap hari aku mendapat tapapan sinisnya. Tapi aku selalu berfikir, mungkin Lily marah kepadaku karena aku tidak menghubunginya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar posisiku sebagai anak tiri." Rin mengusap-usap matanya. "Aku senang sekali sewaktu bisa sekolah di sini karena ada Lily. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku memang sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya. Atau mungkin aku belum bisa membencinya. Tapi aku tidak ingin membencinya. Lily telah menghiasi masa kecilku."

Ran menyela Rin dengan mengusap-usap pundaknya.

"Maaf aku jadi cerita panjang lebar," ucap Rin kemudian terkekeh.

Ran tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah membagi ceritamu kepadaku, dan... maafkan aku kalau semua yang kulakukan sampai saat ini membuatmu tidak enak karena aku berusaha menghentikan Lily."

Rin ikut tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Ran kemudian memperhatikan Rin dari atas sampai bawah. "Maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung, tapi... apa benar selama ini kamu hanya sakit asma?"

Rin mengangguk. "Iya, aku sakit asma sejak aku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan itu membuat aktifitasku terhambat." Rin terkekeh, tapi matanya sendu. Ran merasa semakin iba.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya memperhatikan pintu. Yang datang bukan Ars, tapi guru kesehatan yang lain, guru perempuan. "Ah ada kalian berdua ternyata, Ars telah memberitahuku kondisimu Rin, aku akan memeriksamu." Guru itu berjalan mendekati Rin dan Ran.

Ran bangkit dari duduknya. "Guru, kemana guru Ars?"

Guru perempuan itu menoleh pada Ran. Rambutnya putih-pink. "Ars ada kelas, jadi dia langsung ke kelas."

"Oh..." Ran terdiam kemudian melirik pada Rin, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "yang tadi itu... jangan beritahu siapapun." Rin merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ran kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya pada guru perempuan itu. "Kalau begitu saya kembali ke kelas." Ran kemudian berjalan keluar. Dia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Ran, Miku dan Gumi masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Ran membawa tas sekolah Rin. Ketiga orang itu terkejut ketika mendapati ruang kesehatan yang kosong. Tidak ada Rin dan guru kesehatan satupun.

Gumi berjalan menuju ranjang sambil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. "Kemana Rin?" tanya Gumi.

Seorang guru kesehatan kemudian keluar dari tirai ranjang paling ujung. Dia guru kesehatan yang akan memeriksa Rin tadi. "Kalian mencari Rin ya?"

"Apa disini ada Rin, Guru?" tanya Gumi.

"Sewaktu bel berbunyi tadi, dia bilang kalau dia ingin kembali ke kelas," jawab Guru tersebut.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain. Ran kemudian mendekati Gumi. "Tapi kita tidak melihat Rin..."

Guru tersebut mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas dan menyela. "Mungkin Rin ke kamar kecil."

Gumi menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagunya. "Mungkin saja..." Gumi kemudian menoleh kepada guru tersebut dan membungkukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kamu permisi, guru." Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan san berhenti di lorong tangga.

Gumi terlihat gelisah karena keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Ran meliriknya terus sambil tetap membawa tas Rin. Gumi kemudian membuka mulutnya, "bagaimana kalau kita berpencar mencari Rin? Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Miku menoleh kepada Gumi. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar kecil."

Ran menundukkan kepalanya kemudian teringat kepada taman yang sering dikunjungi Rin. Minggu ini dia belum ke taman itu sama sekali, dan istirahat tadi dia tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ran mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan ke taman yang sering dikunjungi Rin. Mungkin dia ada di sana."

Mereka bertiga kemudian berpencar ke tujuannya masing-masing. Ran berjalan cepat di lorong sekolah sampai ke pintu luar. Setelah di luar gedung, Ran berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah taman bunga.

Taman itu tidak begitu besar tapi lebat dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang tidak begitu tinggi. Tanaman yang tertinggi hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tapi di antara bunga-bunga itu terdapat air mancur kecil dan ornamen-ornamen taman lainnya yang mewah. Di jalan-jalan berbatu kemerahan, terdapat beberapa pasang kursi taman yang dicat coklat kemerahan dan diukir dengan indah. Kursi taman itu berhadap-hadapan. Taman ini terkadang ramai apalagi saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah, setelah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler selesai.

Ran kemudian menemukan Rin yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mikuo. Mereka berdua duduk menyampingi Ran. Dengan reflek Ran jongkok dan meringkukkan badannya, bersembunyi di balik semak sambil melirik ke depan tempat Rin dan Mikuo duduk.

"–ke asrama?" suara Mikuo terdengar samar-samar di telinga Ran. Api cemburu menyulut di hatinya. Dia belum rela melepaskan kembarannya untuk laki-laki lain. Ran menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa mendengar mereka berdua lebih jelas.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga ini dulu," jawab Rin kemudian terkekeh dengan suara manisnya.

"Nona Rin seharusnya kembali ke kurang kesehatan atau asrama. Teman-teman nona pasti mencari nona," ucap Mikuo sambil memasukan lap kepada sakunya.

"Tuan Mikuo... aku sedang ingin sendirian dari teman-temanku..." jawab Rin, suaranya yang ceria menjadi datar.

"Lalu kenapa datang ke sini dan duduk di sebelahku kalau nona sedang ingin sendiri." Suara Mikuo teyap datar seperti biasanya. Ran tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka berdua. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat gerak tubuj Rin saja.

Rin memainkan jarinya di atas pahanya dan dia menunduk. Rin cekikikan sedikit ragu. "Karena aku senang di sini... dan aku merasa senang jika di dekat tuan Mikuo."

Ran merasa jengkelndan geli mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rin. _Apaan ini? dalam soal mendekati orang yang ditaksir ternyata Rin lebih unggul dariku..._

Mikuo berdehem. "Maksud nona?" suaranya mengecil.

Rin kemudian tertawa dengan canggung. "Lu-lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi!" Rin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mikuo. "Berapa usia tuan Mikuo?"

Ran menyipitkan matanya dan menjulurkan lehernya lagi.

"Usia saya tahun ini genap dua puluh tahun, kenapa nona bertanya?" tanya Mikuo dengan suara dinginnya.

Rin cekikikan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedikit lega perbedaan umur kita tidak terlalu jauh."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perbedaan umur kita?" suara Mikuo masih tetap datar dan dingin.

"Kalau perbedaan umur kita hanya lima tahun, tuan Mikuo tidak akan dibilang pedofil, jadi aku sedikir lega." Rin terkekeh.

Suara Mikuo menjadi gagap. "A-apa maksud nona Rin..."

Ran mengepalkan tinju dan menggertakkan giginya. Api cemburu menyulut dalam hatinya. Matanya juga terbakar api cemburu. _Sialan Mikuo! berani-beraninya dia menggoda Rin! awas saja dia, kalau ketemu akan ku hajar dia!_

Rin terkekeh. Dia mengayun-nganyun kakinya di bangku taman dan tangannya menahan tubuhnya. "Maksudku adalah... aku su-a-ah... lupakan saja..." Rin kemudian menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ran menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi.

Senyum kemudian memudar dari wajah Rin. "Apa tuan Mikuo punya saudara?"

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak punya, saya anak tunggal."

"Oh..." Rin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Mikuo. "Tuan Mikuo... apa yang akan tuan rasakan kalau tiba-tiba anda memiliki sau–"

Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ran berdiri dan berteriak, "Rin!" Ran kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati Rin dan Mikuo. Ran menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan tas Rin yang dibawanya.

Rin dan Mikuo menolehkan kepala mereka kepada Ran. Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas dari Rin. "Ran? terima kasih atas tasnya."

Ran melirik Mikuo dengan tajam. Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Ran. Rin kemudian berbalik. "Sampai nanti tuan Mikuo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ran dan Rin kemudian pergi menjauh dari taman bunga.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu sekolah, Ran mengirim pesan kepada Gumi dan Miku. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Gumi dan Miku datang. Mereka kemudian pulang ke asrama mereka.

.

Semalaman Len memikirkan hal-hal yang baru terjadi. Dia sedikit lega telah membuka rahasianya kepada Rin, meskipun dia belum membuka rahasia jenis kelaminnya.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, Len menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum tidur. Len mengangkat tangannya yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal dan menyelipkannha di bawah bantal. Len kemudian berbalik menghap Miku yang sudah tertidur. Len mengamati tubuh Miku yang naik turun karena nafasnya.

"Kalau aku membongkar jati diriku... apakah kamu dan Rin akan tetap bersikap seperti sekarang?" gumam Len.

Kantuk kemudian membimbingnya menuju mimpinya setelah dia menutup matanya. Sebuah mimpi bermain dalam benaknya. Mimpi tentang kejadian sewaktu Len masih kecil.

 _Len berlari melewati beberapa rumah dan bangunan. Di belakangnya dia dikejar oleh beberapa orang anak laki-laki. "Jangan lari kamu Len! Sialan!" teriak mereka. Len kemudian berbelok. Dia terus berlari sambil menoleh-noleh mencari tempat bersembunyi._

 _Ketika dia menoleh ke sebelah kiri dia menemukan sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain. Dia kemudian menemukan sebuah gua anak-anak. Tapi ada seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya dan bermain piano._

 _"He-hei, kamu!" panggil Len kepada gadis itu dengan malu-malu._

 _Gadis berambut biru-hijau dengan kuncir dua itu menoleh kepada Len dan menghentikan permainan pianonya. "Ada apa?" tanya gadis tersebut._

 _"Kalau nanti ada orang yang menanyakanku, bilang saja aku tidak ada di sini atau apalah! kumohon!" Len menepuk kedua tangannya sekali dan memohon kepada gadis tersebut._

 _"Baiklah," jawabnya._

 _Len kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam gua anak-anak tersebut. Tidak lama setelah Len bersembunyi, beberapa anak laki-laki datang dan bertanya-tanya kepada gadis tersebut. "Apa kamu melihat seorang bocah berlari ke arah sini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka._

 _"Iya," jawab gadis tersebut. Len tersentak mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut, rasa ngeri dan takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Dan dia terua berlari kesana," lanjut gadis tersebut. Len kemudian menghela nafasnya dan perasaan takut langsung menghilang, tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih ringan._

 _Len kemudian mengintip keluar dan melihat anak-anak laki-laki berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Miku kemudian berbelok._

 _Len keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di sebelah gadis yang bersandar di dinding gua anak-anak. "Terima kasih." Kalau semakin dilihat, gadis itu manis sekali._

 _Gadis itu menoleh kepada Len dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama."_

 _Mata Len terpikat pada piano mainan yang ada di tangan gadis tersebut. Len menyipitkan matannya kemudian menyelipkan tangannya pada saku celana sontoknya. Len berdengus. "Kamu memangnya bisa main piano? piano mainan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sedikit kasar. "Apa bagusnya bermain piano mainan?"_

 _Wajah gadis itu memuram. Dia menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Timbul perasaan bersalah salam diri Len. Len mengeluarkan tangannya dan tangannya bergerak memutar-mutar. "E-eh maafkan aku, aduh... aku tidak bermaksud kasar, ya... meskipun kata-kataku tadi memang kasar." Len diam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku... hm... aku yakin kamu menjadi musisi yang terkenal."_

 _Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kamu mau mendengar permainanku?" tanya gadis itu dan Len mengangguk._

 _Piano mainan itu memiliki urutan tangga nada seperti yang ada pada pianika. Gadis itu dengan senang hati menatap piano mainannya. Jemari lentiknya pertama-tama menekan tuts putih. Len tidak mengenal apa nama tuts yang ditekan oleh gadis itu. Tapi Len melihat gadis itu menekan tuts yang terdapat tulisan F yang ada di tengah jajaran tuts._

 _Permianan itu indah, musiknya ceria, meskipun ada kesalahan kecil dan suaramya yang tidak begitu jernih, tapi cukup menarik untuk Len yang buta terhadap musik. Permainan itu berlangsung singkat. Len kemudian memberi gadis itu tepuk tangan yang meriah dan langsung duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terlihat kikuk dan canggung._

 _Len tersenyum padanya, "permainanmu bagus, kamu berhasil membuatku tertarik pada musik. Padahal aku itu buta musik. Aku yakin kamu bisa jadi musisi terkenal, terus berlatih ya."_

 _Gadis itu terkekeh dan menyeringai. "Terima kasih."_

 _Keduanya kemudian diam sejenak dan Len mendapati gadis itu meliriknya ketika Len melirik gadis tersebut. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Len dan gadis itu menoleh padanya._

 _"Namaku–" kalimat gadis itu terputus._

 _"Itu dia! bocah sialan! ayo kejar dia!" suara teriakan mengalihkan pandangan Len. Len menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang mengejarnya tadi. Mereka mulai berlari mendekati Len._

 _"Ah! ketahuan!" Len kemudian bangkit dan berdiri. Dia menoleh kepada gadis itu. "Dah! sampai jumpa! terima kasih atau bantuanmu!" Len kemudian melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang berlari ke arahnya. Len kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menjahui taman dan juga kumpulan anak laki-laki._

 _Setelah berlari menuju lapangan sekolahnya lagi, Len dicegat oleh anak laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi. Dan perkelahianpun tidak terelakkan sampai beberapa orang guru memisahkan mereka._

 _._

Sebuah kejutan tiba-tiba menghampiri Ran yang sedang duduk santai di kelasnya saat jam istirahat sekolah. Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Rin dan Miku sampai IA dan Lily menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku? tidak biasanya," ucap Ran sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ran, aku, Lily akan mengajakmu bertanding," ucap Lily sambil memegang pinggangnya. Dagunya terangkat ke atas dan mayanya melirik dengan sinis, ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Apa maksudmu bertanding, bukankah kita sudah berteman?" tanya Ran sambil mengernyitkan alis kemudian berdengus.

Lily menyeringai. "Tapi pertandingan antara teman itu bukankah hal yang wajar? lagi pula akhir-akhir ini aku bosan." Lily melipat tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya.

Ran melemaskan matanya. Ran berdengus dan mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang kemudian memiringkannya. "Jadi kita hanya bertanding untuk mengisi kebosananmu?" tanya Ran.

Lily mengangkuk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ayo kita bertaruh agar pertandingan semakin seru," ucap Lily.

Ran mengangkat tangannya dan menumpu tangannya pada sikutnya. "Baiklah kalau itu memang bisa menghilangkan kebosananmu, apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan?"

Lily menyeringai dengan sinis. "Bagaimana kalau... keberadaanmu dan juga Rin?"

Ran menyentakkan tangannya pada meja. Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak... bagaimana kalau keberadaanku saja..."

Lily menurunkan alisnya. Dia menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kuduga kamu akan menawarnya..." Mata Lily kemudian menatap sinis, seperti mengejek. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan penawaran. Bagaimana kalau kita beradu fisik dan juga kecerdasan? kalau kamu tidak setuju, aku juga tidak akan setuju dengan penawaranmu."

Ran diam dan berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah... aku terima, pertandingan apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Lily tersenyum. "Adu fisik tinju, dan adu kecerdasan pelajaran ekonomi dengan bahasa internasional." Mata Lily dan Ran saling beradu pandang. "Kalau kita seri, aku akan mengalah, bagaimana?"

Ran tersentak. Matanya membulat dan pupil matanya sedikit mengecil kemudian kembali normal. _Aku mungkin akan kalah dalam tinju, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan bahasa dan ekonomiku_. "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu."

Lily tersenyum. "Baiklah, lusa, aku tunggu di gedung olahraga setelah pulang sekolah." Lily kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Lily berhenti saat berada di pintu dan menoleh pada Ran. "Oh iya, karena pertaruhannya adalah keberadaanmu di sekolah ini, jadi kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus keluar dari sekolah."

Ran mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus mematuhi semua perintahku."

Lily mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku terima."

.

Gumi, Luka, Rin berkumpul di kamar Ran dan Miku membahas tantangan Lily. Rin lebih banyak diam sehingga Ran bingung karena harus menjaga kata-katanya di depan Rin.

Gadis-gadis itu duduk lesehan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di tengah-tengah kamar nomor seratus tiga belas.

"Ran, aku bersedia untuk melatihmu dasar-dasar tinju," ucap Gumi.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengayun ke belakang dan menumpu tubuhnya pada telapak tangannya. "Hm... kalau teknik dasarnya aku sedikit paham sih... soalnya kalau ayah tidak ada di rumah aku menonton acara tinju di rumah, tapi terima kasih sudah mau membantuku Gumi."

Luka kemudian menyela. "Kalau begitu setelah latihan tinju, aku akan mengetesmu soal bahasa asing," ucap Luka sambil mencondongkan badannya ke dekat Ran.

"Terima kasih, Luka," ucap Ran.

Setelah berbincang-bincang santai akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing pada pukul sembilan malam.

Miku sudah menguap beberapa kali karena biasanya dia memang rutin tidur jam sembilan malam. Tapi malam ini ada yang berbeda dengan Miku. Ran yang tengah berbaring sambil memadang langit berbintang melihat bayangan Miku yang memandanginya.

Ran menolehkan kepalanya pada Miku. "Ada apa? biasanya kamu sudah tidur jam segini, sekarang sudah lewat pukul sembilan malam." Ran melipat satu tangannya kemudian menggunakannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya dan dia memutar badannya menghadap Miku.

Miku mengangkat selimutnya sampai menutupi mukut dan hidungnya, dia memalingkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Ran menyeringai. "Kenapa? ingin melihat bintang jatuh lagi seperti kemarin malam?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendorong selimutnya kebawah bahunya dan mengeluarkan tangan-tangannya dari selimutnya. "Tidak," ucapnya sambil menoleh kepada Ran, "aku memikirkan bagaimana kalau Ran kalah... entah kenapa aku tidak yakin Ran bisa menang."

Ran menyeringai dengan canggung. Alisnya menekuk ke bawah. "Jangan bilang begitu secara terang-terangan dong... doakan saja aku menang. Dan bersoraklah sekeras-keras yang kamu bisa." Ran kemudian melengkungkan senyuman kepada Miku.

Miku menggerutu dengan mengeluarkan suara yang lucu. "Tapi... Lily itu hebat dalam adu fisik, dan nilainya juga tertinggi. Soal Ran menang melawan Yukari kemarin kan karena kamu mengetahui kelemahan Yukari, tapi sekarang posisinya berbeda." Miku memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Ran. "Bukankah kamu kadang-kadang suka kesakitan saat berjalan? dan... kamu tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kananmu bukan?" tanya Miku.

Jantung Ran seperti dihantam sebuah benda tumpul saat Miku menyinggung luka-luka di tubuhnya. Ran tersenyum dengan sendu. "Kamu menyadarinya ya kalau aku tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kananku lagi."

Miku mengangguk dan sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Tentu saja... tapi Ran memang pandai menyimpan sesuatu... aku awalnya tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi setelah aku perhatikan, aku menyadarinya." Alis Miku kemudian melengkung sendu. "Saat pelajaean olahraga dan permainan bola tangan, Ran selalu melemparkan bola dari bawah. Awalnya aku tidak begitu curiga, tapi saat bermain voli lagi, Ran selalu mengoper bola dan tidak melakukan smash, padahal sewaktu bermain dengan IA Ran melakukan banyak smash. Saat permainan bola basket, Ran tidak pernah menangkat bola atau melempar bola ke atas." Miku diam sejenak. "Dan aku sangat yakin ketika memerhatikan Ran di kelas. Ran jadi jarang mengangkat tangannya. Ran hanya mengangkat tangannya setengah tinggi atau langsung berdiri dan memanggil guru."

Ran tertegun. Mulutnya tak bergerak dan terus menganga. Setelah melihat beberapa saat Ran menutup mulutnya kemudian melengkungkan senyuman. "Ternyata selama ini ada orang yang terus memperhatikanku." Ran sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan dia merasa malu sendiri. Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku ke bawah lantai. "Ah... ma-maksudku terima kasih telah memperhatikanku..." Ran kemudian memandang mata Miku lagi. "Ya... aku memang tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku. Tapi, Miku tidak usah khawatir, selama ini aku berlatih untuk menggunakan tangan kiriku, dan aku cukup percaya diri dengan pukulan tangan kiriku, meskipun mungkin tidak akan sekuat tangan kanan."

"Oh begitu." Miku seperti kehabisan kata-kata karena matanya berputar-putar kemudian memandang Ran lagi. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kamu kalah? apa kamu akan pergi dari sekolah ini?"

Ran diam sejenak kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Ya, aku harus menepatinya meskipun aku tidak suka."

Miku diam kemudian menarik dagunya ke dekat dadanya. "Ran... sebelum terlambat, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu... sebelum hal buruk lainnya terjadi."

Ran merasa canggung setelah mendengar perkataan Miku. "A-apa?"

Miku memasukan tangannya ke dalam selimut dan menarik selimutnya ke atas, menutup mulut dan hidungnya. "Jangan marah padaku ya, aku tahu kalau Ran adalah tunangan Kepala Sekolah, tapi aku ingin memberi tahumu kalau aku menyukaimu..." suaranya kecil tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Ran.

"Apa?" Mata Ran terbelalak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Aliran darahnya bagai dipacu dnegan kencang sehingga dia bisa merasakan kedutan-kedutan di lehernya. Telinganya terasa memanas.

Miku meringkuk. Muncul rona merah pada pipinya. "Aku menyukaimu..." Suara Miku membesar.

* * *

A.N

oh my god, akhirnya aku berhasil bikin scene LenKu sama KuoRin X'D 😂😂😂🙌. maaf tapi kalau ga begitu manis karena aku masih membatasinya karena genre friendship. berharap aja semoga otakku membayangkan scene romantis buat mereka *apasih

Terima kasih kepada kalian yg setia membaca sampai mau habis seperti ini X'3

terima kasih juga untuk temanku yang membantuku memikirkan jalan cerita ini wkwkwk, tepuk tangan buat Hana *yee XD* nama aslinya bukan hana sih, tapi dia ngereviewnya disini make guest dan namanya Hana wkwkwk. inisialnya EK. tebak aja sendiri XD


	14. Last Challenge ?

_It's Only My Secret – Last Challenge? – Lily_

"-Ran! Ran!" suara Gumi yang keras membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Gumi yang menggertakkan giginya sambil mengangkat sarung tinju. "Kenapa kamu melamun? kita baru saja mau memulai latihan," ucap Gumi sambil mengenakan sarung tinjunya.

Ran melihat tangannga yang telah mengenakan sarung tinju. Ran memoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam lapangan olahraga kecuali mereka berdua. Lapangan basket kosong karena tidak digunakan latihan pada hari ini. Mereka tidak bisa latihan di gedung olahraga karena sedang ada persiapan untuk besok. Ran kemudian memandang mata Gumi. "Maaf, tadi aku memikirkan kondisi tanganku." Ran kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangan kanannya. "Semoga saja tangan ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang." _Sial, seharian ini aku memikirkan Miku._

Gumi merekatkan sarung tinju terakhinya menggunakan mulutnya. Gumi kemudian memukul-mukul kedua tangannya. "Jangan melamun lagi atau kamu akan habis olehku."

Ran mengangguk dan sedikit mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah."

Gumi kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya, tangan kanannya kemudian memegangi pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sedikit mengayun miring kemudian bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. "Beri tahu padaku, hal apa saja yang kamu pahami dalam tinju."

Ran menggumam. Dia melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Matanya melirik ke atas mencari sebuah jawaban. "Hmm... aku tidak begitu banyak mengerti sih. Aku hanya tahu cara berkelahi preman jalanan." Ran menatap Gumi. "Tapi aku tahu pukulan jab."

"Baguslah, setidaknya ada satu pukulan dasar yang kamu tahu." Gumi menurunkan tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Ran. Dia memegangi bahu kanan Ran. "Aku akan menjelaskan teknik lainnya kepadamu."

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Kamu atlit tinju ya?" tanya Ran.

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Ran. Dia tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tapi sebelum masuk asrama aku memang suka berlatih." Gumi berjalan mundur kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dagunya.

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menurunkannya lagi. Dia mengikuti gerakan Gumi dalam mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Coba lakukan jab padaku," ucap Gumi.

Ran menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" suaranya tinggi. Timbul perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. _Dia kan perempuan, bagaimana kalau dia terluka._ Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian sewaktu dia pernah memukul IA, rasanya seperti memginjak harga diri sendiri karena memukul seorang gadis, IA bukan petarung.

"Sudah lakukan saja, jangan perdulikan aku. Kalau kamu tidak melakukannya, aku tidak bisa mengukur kemampuanmu." Gumi menginstruksikan tangannya agar Ran mendekat.

Ran kembali mengambil kuda-kudanya kemudian tubuhnya memutar sembilan puluh derajat sambil melanyangkan tinju jab dengan tangan kirinya. Tinjunya melayang menuju wajah Gumi. Tapi dengan cepat Gumi menghindari pukulan ringan Ran. Ran membelalakan matanya kemudian menurunkan tangannya. Dia mengamati Gumi. _Dia cepat!_

"Terlalu lamban!" sentak Gumi kemudian melayangkan jab ke tubuh Ran.

Ran yang terkejut dengan sigap memegangi tangan Gumi dengan kedua tangannya, tapi telat. Pukulan Gumi mengenai perutnya. Pukulan Gumi tidak terlalu keras, tapi tinjunya cepat. Untung bela diri jalanannya yang selama ini dia pelajari sedikit menajamkan refleksnya.

Gumi menarik tangannya dan menegakkan badannya. "Refleksmu lumayan tapi tidak akan melindungimu, jangan lakukan pertahanan seperti itu. Itu bukan pertahanan. Perhatikan baik-baik." Gumi kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda dan sedilkit meringkukkan badannya. Dia menekukkan tangannya dengan tegak dan merapatkan kedua tangannya sehingga menutupi tulang rusuk dan sebagian perutnya. Sarung tinju menutupi mulutnya. "Lakukanlah pertahanan seperti ini. Ikuti aku."

Ran mengikuti posisi tubuh Gumi. Matanya memperhatikan Gumi.

"Terus seperti ini." Gumi melemaskan pertahanannya dan menegakkan badannya. "Ini adalah pertahanan yang harus kamu lakukan. Tapi, matamu tetap harus fokus mempelajari situasi sekaligus mencari celah." Gumi mengambil kuda-kudanya. "Aku akan menyerangmu. Pertahankan pertahananmu, jangan sampai goyah."

Gumi mencondongkan badannya ke depan kemudian melayangkan jab ke wajah Ran. Tinjunya sangat cepat. Mata Ran fokus mempelajari gerak tangan Gumi. Ran mengangkat pertahanannya ke atas sehingga sarung tinju agar menutupi wajahnya. Tapi belum sempat Ran menutupi seluruh wajahnya, tinju Gumi mengenai sarung tinju Ran yang baru menutupi hidungnya. Tangan-tangan Ran terdorong hingga menekan batang hidungnya hanya dengan satu pukulan Gumi. Tapi pukulan itu tidak sampai menyakitinya. Gumi kemudian melayangkan pukulan lurus dengan tangan kanannya ke perut Ran. Ran terkejut ketika menyasadi pukulan ringan Gumi mengenai perutnya.

Ran terdiam sesaat sambil memerhatikan kepala Gumi. _Aku lupa kalau dia bukan gadis biasa._

"Refleksmu lumayan, tapi matamu tetap harus fokus pada setiap gerakan lawan. Saranku adalah, saat kamu melindungi wajahmu, tinggalkan sedikit celah di sarung tinjumu untuk mengamati pergerakan lawan, kecuali kalau refleksmu sudah bagus serta cepat mempelajari dan membaca gerakan lawan." Gumi menurunkan tangan Ran. "Kita akan belajar uppercut dan straight." Gumi kemudian memiringkan badannya dan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegangi pinggangnya. Gumi memerhatikan sekitarnya kemudian kemudian menatap Ran. "Sayangnya kita tidak bisa menggunakan gedung olahraga, jadi kita tidak bisa latihan dengan samsak." Gumi mengambil kuda-kuda kemudian tangan kanannya melayangkan pukulan lurus yang sejajar dengan bahu ke udara. Tangan kirinya menekuk melindungi rusuknya. "Ini adalah pukulan straight. Biasa digunakan dengan tangan kanan, dan arah serangannya seperti jab."

Gumi kemudian menekuk tangan kanannya sehingga membentuk huruf v. Gumi meninju tangan kanannya ke atas, meninju udara. "Ini adalah uppercut." Gumi kemudian menegakkan badannya. "Pukulan ini bisa untuk menyerang rahang, dada, ulu hati dan perut, semakin kuat serangannya akan semakin sakit."

Ran mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya itu saja?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Ya, dan sekarang giliranmu untuk mempraktekannya," ucap Gumi kemudian dia merunduk dan melakukan pertahanan dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi rusuknya. "Anggap saja aku sebagai samsakmu, jangan kurangi kekuatan pukulanmu karena aku. Jangan tanggung-tanggung memukulku."

Ran mulai mengambil kuda-kudanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa bagaimanapun juga kamu perempuan." Ran menatap Gumi dengan ragu. Meskipun Gumi kuat tapu rasanya dia akan setengah hati untuk memukul perempuan. Meskipun dia pernah memukul IA karena amarahnya yang tersulut dia tetap merasa menyesal.

Gumi menurunkan pertahanannya menajamkan matanya dan memandang heran Ran. "Apa maksudmu? dalam pertandingan jangan pedulikan jenis kelaminmu."

Ran tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Ah... ma-maksudku itu... aa–"

Gumi menguatkan pertahanannya lagi. "Sudahlah, cepat lakukan saja. Hari semakin sore."

"Baiklah..." Ran kemudian dengan ragu mengambil kuda-kudanya.

Ran melakukan serangan jab diikuti uppercut rendah pada Gumi. Pertahanan Gumi benar-benar bagus. Dia tidak goyah sama sekali dan tetap tegak.

"Seranganmu terlalu lemah!" teriak Gumi sambil mengukuhkan pertahanannya.

Ran kemudian menguatkan serangan-serangannya. Gumi masih tidak goyah. Dia dengan cepat menghindari serangan-serangan Ran. Bergeser kesana kemari membuat mata Ran berputar-putar. Kakinya terus berputar-putar mengikuti gerakan Gumi yang menghindari tinju-tinjunya. Semua tinju dengan tangan kanannya terasa berat ketika rasa linu terasa ketika tangannya sedikit naik dari bahunya. Ran meneruskan serangan dengan tangan kirinya. Sesekali dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk serangan lurus.

"Seranganmu terlalu lambat! percepat pukulanmu!" sentak Gumi.

Karena amarah yang membara Ran kemudian meningkatkan kecepatan pukulannya. Setelah latihan beberapa lama Ran bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Gumi. Ran terus memberikan jab dan straight, sesekali melakukan uppercut dengan tangan kanannya pada perut tapi Gumi selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan merunduk. Ada satu atau dua orang yang berjalan melewati tepi lapangan dan memperhatikan Ran. Tak jarang dari mereka yang lewat menyoraki Ran tapi Ran mengabaikannya karena terlaku fokus memukuli Gumi.

Setelah memakan banyak waktu dan hari mulai gelap, Ran akhirnya kehabisan tenaga. Dia tidak berhasil menggoyah kan pertahanan Gumi. Gumi begitu lincah dan kuat. Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk melakukan rangkaian serangan tinju pada Gumi. Kali ini Gumi terlihat tertekan karena dia sesekali menggeram.

Hari yang gelap semakin gelap. Udara dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang panas karena keringat. Nafas Ran mulai terengah-tengah dan tangannya terasa kaku. Ran kemudian menyadari kalau tubuh Gumi yang dilindungi hanga bagian depannya saja. Dia kemudian melakukan serangan jab dengan tangan kiri, straight tangan kanan, melakukan straigh tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya kemudian melakukan uppercut pada perut Gumi. Ketika Gumi melindungi perutnya dan menangit uppercut Ran, Ran melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kirinya. Tinju itu melengkung setengah lingkaran dan mengarah pipi Gumi. Karena pipi Gumi yang tidak terlindungi, pukulan keras itu mengenai pipi Gumi.

Kepala Gumi terdorong dan pertahanan Gumi goyah. Ran menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan uppercut pada perut Gumi. Meskipun Gumi berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung dia berhasil menangkis uppercut Ran. "Cukup!"

Ran pun menurunkan tangan-tangannya dan berdiri tegak di depan Gumi. Alisnya sedikit menyentak. Dadanya mengenbang mengempis dengan cepat seperti kehabisan udara. Keringat mengalir deras di kening dan punggungnya.

Gumi mengusap pipinya dengan sarung tinju kemudian menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir kanannya. "Lumayan, kamu bisa membaca celahku. Tanpa aku ajarkan akhirnya kamu menggunakan teknik hook tadi."

Tangan Ran hendak meraih pipi Gumi tapi Gumi menggesturkan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka."

Gumi menyeringai. "Terluka dalam latihan adalah hal yang wajar, tidak usah dipikirkan." Gumi kemudian membuka perekat sarung tinju kanannya dengan giginya. Gumi menarik sarung tangan tinjunya. "Ini juga salahku karena aku tadi lupa untuk memberikan pengaman mulut," ucap Gumi sambil membuka sarung tinju kirinya dan menggerakkan rahang bawahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Latihan selesai."

Ran menyentakkan tangannya ke bawah dan mendekati Gumi. "Tapi... aku baru berhasil memukulmu satu kali. Apa itu cukup untuk melawan Lily?"

Kedua tangan Gumi memegangi pinggangnya dan tangan kanannya memegang tali-tali perekat sarung tinju. "Memang belum cukup, tapi yang penting kamu sudah bisa dasarnya. Lily memang lawan yang susah, tapi dengan refleksmu yang lumayan, aku sedikit yakin kamu bisa sedikit menandinginya."

Ran menatap Gumi dengan serius. Dia mengabaikan keringat uang mengalir di atas alis-alisnya. "Aku masih ingin latihan."

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, cukup latihannya. Lihatlah, hari sudah gelap, sudah lewat jam tujuh malam. Luka dan yang lainnya menunggu di kamarmu bukan?"

Ran menyentakkan alisnya. "Tapi aku sanggup untuk belajar ekonomi dan bahasa asing sampai larut malam!" sentaknya dengan suara tinggi.

"Kamu harus istirahat yang cukup Ran. Kalau kamu kurang istirahat, besok otot-ototmu akan sakit dan kaku. Tangan kananmu juga butuh istirahat bukan? aku yakin, tangan kananmu pasti sakit sekali saat kamu mencoba melakukan uppercut bukan? makanya uppercut mu selalu menyerang perut, padahal kamu bisa mengincar daguku dengan rangkaian serangan," ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk lengan kanan Ran.

Pupil mata Ran mengecil. Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah membuka mulutnya menjadi menganga. Ran kemudian melirik ke lengan kanannya dan menatap Gumi. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tau kondisi tanganku?"

Gumi melengkungkan senyuman hambar, seperti berempati kepada Ran. "Miku yang memberitahuku tentang kondisi luka di tubuhmu."

Mata Ran membulat dan mulutnya menganga. "Miku?" Jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar nama Miku disebut oleh Gumi. Dia kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi malam saat Miku mengutarakan perasaannya padanya.

Gumi mengangguk. "Iya, sebelum latihan tadi Miku memberitahukan segala yang ia tahu tentang kondisi tubuhmu. Kalau bukan karena Miku, mungkin aku sudah memaksamu untuk menggunakan tangan kananmu dan tidak sengaja menghajar tangan kananmu," ucap Gumi kemudian tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan Ran.

"Untunglah Lily tidak menantangmu kick-boxing. Aku yakin kamu akan kalah dalam menit pertama," ucap Gumi smabil tersenyum lega dan menghela nafas panjang.

Ran menyipitkan matanya dan sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Kamu terlalu jujur Gumi, dan itu membuatku sakit."

Gumi tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berjalan ke samping Ran. Dia merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan Ran. "Karena aku sudah banyak berbohong untuk hal-hal yang besar jadi aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk hal-hal sekecil itu." Gumi menepuk-nepuk punggung Ran.

Ran melirik kepada Gumi. "Apa yang kau anggap kecil dan apa yang aku anggap kecil sepertinya berbeda." Ran kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan tinjunya.

Gumi tertawa lagi sambil mendorong Ran agar berjalan di sebelahnya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi, apa yang kukatakan itu memang benar. Kalau kalian berkelahi dengan adu tendangan, kamu akan kalah karena kondisi kakimu." Gumi berjalan dan menatap ke depan.

Ran mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Gumi. "Bagaimana ceritanya aku akan kalah? kan kaki kiriku yang sakit, bukan kaki kanan, aku kan menendang dengan kaki kananku tentunya," ucap Ran sambil menoleh kepada Gumi.

Gumi tetap menatap ke depan dan tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu karena kamu tidak pernah membahas penyakitmu kepada kita semua. Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita Miku kalau kamu seperti menahan sakit kakimu, aku memiliki dua pilihan untuk menebak-nebak kondisi kakimu. Antara otot yang terjepit, atau tulang yang retak. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku, guru Ars bisa menyembuhkan otot terjepit dengan pijatannya, dan sekitar satu minggu sakit nyerinya akan menghilang. Sementara tulang retak penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu yang lama, hampir mirip dengan patah tulang." Gumi kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dari Ran.

"Bayangkan saja dengan pikiranmu. Kamu menendang dengan kaki kananmu, dan kaki kirimu yang luka akan menumpu seluruh berat badanmu. Saat kamu berdiri biasa atau menendang biasa mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi saat tendangan itu dimodifikasi dengan gerakan memutar atau melompat, bayangkan bagaimana tulangmu yang retak bisa bertahan menumpu gerakanmu. Kalaupun kamu berhasil melakukan gerakannya aku yakin kamu tidak akan bertahan lama, kekuatan tendanganmu juga akan lemah, kamu tidak akan mampu memanfaatkan berat badanmu untuk menendang, dan kakimu akan sakit lagi," jelas Gumi sambil menunjuk kaki Ran.

Ran menyela Gumi dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan kaki kiriku untuk menendang."

Gumi mendengus seperti mengejek Ran. "Apa kamu yakin bisa menandang dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu? bagaimana kalau Lily memegang kakimu dan memelintir kakimu?"

Ran menundukkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan ujung bibirnya ke bawah. "Ah... benar juga."

Gumi menepuk-nepuk bahu Ran. "Aku yakin kalau kamu bisa tahan dari serangannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga ketahanan tubuhmu lebih kuat. Gunakan berat badanmu untuk membantu kerasnya pukulanmu. Lalu, jangan serang kepala bagian atas, belakang, juga belakang tubuh. Kamu juga tidak boleh memukul di bawah perut. Bagian perut sampai kebawahnya itu dilarang."

Ran tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gumi. "Ah.. i-iya."

Ran dan Gumi kemudian berjalan menuju asrama. Gumi memberinya tips-tips dalam bertanding. Setelah sampai asrama Ran masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Gumi pergi ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar nomor seratus tiga belas ada Luka dan Miku yang sudah siap dengan buku pelajaran mereka. Ran masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Ran keluar dengan piyamanya. Dia mencuci rambutnya juga. Ran mengambil buku rangkuman yang ia pelajari sewaktu belajar untuk bertanding dengan Yukari dan duduk lesehan di karpet kamarnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Luka. Miku duduk si sebelah Luka juga sehingga membuat Luka berada di tengah-tengah. Tapi suasana di dalam ruangan itu canggung. Luka mengamati mereka berdua. Ran menatatap mata Luka dengan pasrah.

"Rin tidak ikut kesini?" tanya Ran sambil membuka buku tulisnya.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mematikan telivisi dengan remot yang dipegangnya. "Tadi dia disini, tapi dia kembali ke kamar karena merasa tidak enak badan."

"Oh..." Ran menundukkan kepalanya. _Aku jadi sedikit canggung dengan Rin. Setelah aku memberitahukan jati diriku dia selalu menghindar saat kita sedang berdua saja._

Miku kemudian menyodorkan sekotak makanan kepada Ran. "Ran, karena kamu tidak mengikuti makan malam, aku menyiapkan makanan ini untukmu, kamu pasti belum makan malam kan?" Kotak makanan itu berisi ikan tuna panggang dengan tumisan wortel dan buncis dengan taburan wijen.

Ran menjulurkan kepalanya. Matanya berkilau-kilau memperhatikan hidangan yang ada di dalam kotak makan tersebut. "Kamu yang memasak ini Miku?" Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Miku.

Miku mengangguk malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah. "Iya... untunglah kita dibebaskan untuk menggunakan dapur oleh koki asrama."

Luka melirik kepada Miku dan tersenyum menahan tawa. Luka kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len. "Makan saja makan malammu dulu. Kasihan Miku memasak ini setelah kita makan malam. Aku dan Rin jadi harus menemaninya, tapi kita tidak boleh ada yang membantu sampai-sampai Miku dan Rin ribut."

Darah Ran bergejolak dan memanas sampai dia merasakan panas di telinganya. "Terima kasih Miku." Ran kemudian mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Miku. "Aku makan ya..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya, tapi matanya melirik Miku.

Luka mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik kepada Ran. "Sepertinya aku paham, ada sesuatu di antara kalian bukan?" bisik Luka kepada Ran. Luka cekikikan di dekat telinga Rin, "aku tahu kalau kamu senang, tapi ingatlah identitasmu sebagai Ran. Kamu adalah tunangan Gakupo, ingat itu," bisik Luka kemudian cekikikan. "Jangan lupa untuk jaga rahasiamu. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan kalau tahu kalau kamu itu jadi-jadian. Dia pasti akan membencimu." Luka menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Luka.

Wajah Ran memerah. Tubuh Ran menjadi lemas mendengar ucapan Luka. Mulutnya mendesis kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah.

Miku menyela mereka. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Miku.

Luka menyeringai. "Aku hanya memberitahukan Ran apa yang kamu lakukan di dapur, aku juga menceritakan padanya bagaimana ekspresi khawatirmu saat menunggu Ran pulang." Luka kemudian mengeluarkan tawa jahil. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang tertawa.

Wajah Miku kemudian memerah. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menelungkupkan tangannya di atas pahanya.

Ran kemudian memakan makanan yang di siapkan Miku. Lidahnya mengecap rasa yang sedap. Mata Ran membulat. Bibirnya merekahkan senyuman lebar. Ran mengangkat alisnya. "Enak!"

Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Ran. "Syukurlah kalau kamu suka."

Setelah memakan makanan dari Miku, Ran mulai belajar bahasa asing dan ekonomi dengan Miku dan Luka. Luka menyiapkan dua puluh soal untuk Ran. Ran mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan singkat. Selama pelajaran Ran merasakan kantuk mulai menguasainya. Setelah pukul sembilan malam dan Miku mulai menguap, Luka memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Setelah Luka pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, Miku dan Ran membersihkan tempat belajar mereka. Mereka berdua naik ke ranjang masing-masing dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Ran memutar badannya menghadap Miku. "Miku."

Miku menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ran. "Ada apa?" Miku menarik dagunya ke dalam dadanya.

"Aku ingin membalas... yang kemarin..." Ran ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Ran kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Miku. "Miku, aku juga menyukaimu." Ran tersenyum.

Senyuman sedikit merekah di wajah Miku setelah mendengar jawaban Ran. Pipinya merona merah.

Ran mendorong ujung-ujung bibirnya ke bawah membuatnya sendu. Alis Ran turun. "Tapi, hanya sebagai teman." _Ah... rasanya sayang sekali... sebenarnya aku juga ingin jujur padanya._ "Aku paham apa maksudmu sewaktu kamu mengutarakan perasaanmu." Ran mengeluarkan senyuman sendu lagi. Penyesalan menyelimuti perasaannya. _Aku menyukainya, tapi aku harus menempatkan diriku._ "Dan... aku juga sudah bertunangan dengan Gakupo..." _Dari semua kebohongan yang kukatakan. Mengaku sebagai tunangan Gakupo benar-benar menghilangkan martabatku sebagai laki-laki._ "Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

Senyuman dari wajah Miku menghilang. Kemudian dia melengkungkan senyuman tapi matanya menatap sendu karena alisnya yang turun. "Oh... i-iya, kemarin kan aku sudah bilang padamu untuk melupakan apa yang telah kukatakan..." Miku kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja... kita tetap berteman kok, jangan dipikirkan..." Miku kemudian matikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya. "A-aku ngantuk... aku tidur dulu ya... selamat malam." Miku kemudian berbalik memunggungi Ran.

Hatinya sakit ketika mendapati dia hanya bisa menatap punggung dan rambut Miku yang terurai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Miku tidur memunggunginya. Rasanya sakit, apalagi setelah melihat matanya yang membasah. _Kalaupun aku bilang suka... aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu. Yang kamu sukai itu Ran, bukan Len. Kalau kamu tahu aku adalah Len, mungkin kamu akan membenciku. Ran itu hanha karakter yang kuciptakan. Ah... aku benar-benar sial._

Len terus menatap punggung Miku sampai kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup dengan sendirinya akibat dorongan dari tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

.

Pagi ini otot-otot tangan Ran terasa sedikit kaku dan sakit. Dia terus menahan rasa sakitnya dan terus berusaha menggerakan badannya berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghilang dan membuatnya kebal.

Waktu berlalu dan bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka dan pergi ke gedung olahraga.

Pertandingan sudah di depan mata. Ran berdiri di depan gedung olahraga bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya, menunggu pintu gedung olahraga terbuka. Gedung olahraga berada di antara lapangan voli dan juga lapangan sepak bola. Luasnya dua kali lapangan sepak bola.

Pintu ruang olahraga pun terbuka. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Murid-murid itu berkumpul ke ruang olahraga setelah Yukari mengumumkan akan diadakannya lomba adu kecerdasan dan adu tinju antara Ran dan Lily.

Rin, Miku, Gumi dan Luka mengikuti Ran di sebelahnya. Mereka berempat kemudian berhenti di batas penonton dan berdiri di gadis belakang garis tersebut. Di depan garis-garis itu anggota OSIS dan anggota klub tinju mengamakankan para pernonton. Gedung olahraga benar-benar luas seperti stadion. Di dalam gedung olahraga terdapat panggung untuk acara-acara penting. Di dalamnya juga terdapat bagai peralatan olahraga untuk menunjang pelajaran olahraga para siswa.

Ran berjalan ke atas panggung. Di depannya sudah disiapkan dua meja yang terdapat soal dan alat tulis di masing-masing mejanya. Ran kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah kiri. Kursi itu menghadap ke penonton. Saat Ran duduk, ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya bergetar. Ran mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya dan mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi pesan. Ran membuka pengunci layarnya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Pesan singkat tersebut berasal dari Gakupo. Isinya:

 _Aku ingin melihatmu bertanding, tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Aku akan kembali nanti malam. Mikuo tidak ikut denganku, jadi kalau kamu membutuhkan sesuatu beritahu Mikuo._

 _Salam cinta_

 _Gakupo_

Ran menyipitkan matanya dan meneka 'balas' pada ponselnya. _Kenapa pakai salam cinta segala? dia ga punya malu ya?_ Ran membalas pesan Gakupo dengan singkat kemudian memasukan ponselnya

Lily datang dari balik kerumunan penonton bersama dengan IA dan Yukari. IA berhenti di batas garis penonton. Dia berdiri di sebelah Gumi. Lily dan Yukari meneruskan langkah mereka kemudian menaiki panggung. Lily duduk di kursi sebelah kiri sementara Yukari berdiri di depan Ran dan Lily.

Lily menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ran kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana? gugup? kamu orang pertama di sekolah ini yang bertanding denganku."

Ran menolehkan kepalanya pada Lily. Dia menyentakkan alisnya. Ran berdengus sambil menyentakkan bahunya. "Tentu saja aku gugup! tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu! aku pasti menang!" sentak Ran.

Lily menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudian melipat tangannya. Lily mendengus sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Percaya diri sekali. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Yukari mengambil secarik kertas dari meja Ran kemudian membaca kertas tersebut. "Aku akan membacakan peraturan pertandingan ini." Mata Yukari melirik kepada Ran dan Lily. Ran merasa gugup karena tatapan Yukari yang tajam. Dia belum menjadi teman meskipun telah menyetujui perjanjian, tapi dia juga tidak mengganggu Rin lagi dengan anak buahnya. Mata Yukari menatap kertas tersebut. "Saya akan membacakan peraturannnya: jumlah soal ada dua puluh lima soal dan di kerjakan dalam waktu lima belas menit; Soal terdiri dari dua puluh lima soal pilihan ganda; Selama ujian berlangsung, peserta dilarang bertanya, menoleh atau berbuat curang; Jika ketahuan melakukan kecurangan maka peserta akan didiskualifikasi dari seluruh pertandingan; Setelah ujian selesai, hasil akan langsung diumumkan di sini dan yang menang berhak untuk meminta satu permintaan kepada siapapun; Jika nilai kedua peserta sama maka akan ada soal rebutan."

Ran melirik kepada Lily. Lily membalas lirikannya tersebut dengan senyuman. Ran kemudian menoleh kepada Yukari.

Yukari melipat kertas tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam overallnya. Saat tangannya keluar, dia memegang ponsel. "Ujian akan dimulai, dari sekarang. Kalian bisa membuka soal kalian." Yukari memulai waktu hitung mundur dari ponselnya.

Suasana gedung olahraga yang sebelumnya hangat seketika menjadi dingin dan menusuk-nusuk punggung Ran. Ran melirik ke depan, dia memperhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang cemas. Dia mendengar suara kertas yang di balik oleh Lily, tapi Ran tidak menoleh kepadanya karena peraturan.

Ran membuka soalnya dan memeriksa jika ada soal yang tidak lengkap. Ran kembali lagi ke halaman paling depan kemudian membaca soal-soal dan pilihan gandanya. Soal-soal tersebut dituliskan dalam bahasa asing tapi materi soalnya adalah materi ekonomi.

Ran mengernyitkan dahi ketika bibirnya bergerak, membaca soal dengan bisu. Bahasa asingnya sedikit asing baginya. Tingkat penggunaan bahasanya lebih rumit dari pada yang biasa dia gunakan. Ran melewati beberapa soal yang dia anggap sulit. Mungkin bukan sulit karena dia kenal istilah-istilah ekonomi dalam soal. Tapi, dia terhalang karena kendala bahasa.

Menit-menit terus berlalu dan Ran berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal yang dia mengerti bahasa asingnya. Tiga belas menit pun berlalu. Tertinggal tujuh soal dari dua puluh lima soal yang disediakan. Tujuh soal itu memiliki bahasa asing dengan tingkat kesulitan bahasa yang tinggi. Meskipun mengenal satu istilah ekonomi dari soal, tapi Ran belum bisa mengerjakannya. Ran menggunakan pikirannya untuk mengundi jawaban secara acak dari ketujuh soal tersebut.

"Waktu kalian kurang dari satu menit lagi," ucap Yukari.

Suaranya yang datar membuat Ran semakin gugup. Tinggal tiga soal yang tersisa. Ran bisa mendengar suara alat tulis yang bersentuhan dengan meja kayu. _Lily pasti sudah selesai... sial... tiga soal lagi._ Ran kemudian mengisi jawaban secara asal. Saat Ran selesai dengan soal terakhir alarm dari ponsel Yukari berbunyi menandakan waktu ujian yang telah berakhir.

"Waktunya habis." Yukari mematikan alarm dari ponselnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku overallnya. Yukari berjalan mendekati meja Lily dan Ran. Yukari mengambil kertas-kertas ujian yang ada di meja Ran dan Lily.

Setelah mengambil kedua kedua soal tersebut, Yukari berjalan melewati bangku Ran dan Lily ke bagian belakang panggung. Di belakang bangku mereka berdua terdapat satu bangku. Bangku itu kemudian diduduki oleh Yukari.

Suasana gedung olahraga sedikit lebih ramai dari yang tadi karena banyak dari mereka yang saling berbisikan.

Ran menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya. Wajah mereka tampak khawatir. Ran merekahkan senyum kepada mereka. Senyuman yang memaksa agar mereka sedikit lega. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa lega karena dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tujuh soal.

Setelah menit-menit menegangkan. Yukari akhirnya berdiri. "Akan saya umumkan pemenangnya." Kacamata yang digunakan Yukari berkilau. Bibirnya kemudian melengkungkan senyuman sinis. "Pemenangnya adalah Lily." Yukari menunjukkan kertas ujian Ran dan Lily ke depannya. Semua penonton tersentak.

Ran tersentak melihat hasil ujiannya. Pertama kali baginya dia mendapat kesulitan dalam pelajaran ekonomi. Ran menoleh kepada Lily. Lily melirik kepada Ran kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Lily tersenyum dengan manis kepada Ran dengan melemaskan otot-otot matanya yang tajam. Ran kemudian menoleh kepada Yukari.

Yukari merekahkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Skor Lily seratus dan skor Ran sembilan puluh empat. Pemenangnya Lily!" Suara Yukari meninggi ketika menyebutkan Lily sebagai pemenangnya. Suara sorak sorai dari kubu Lily pun memecah suara bisik-bisik yang sebelumnya yang beradu.

Lily menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ran. Satu tangannya kemudian beristirahat pada meja dengan bertumpu pada sikunya. Lily mengistirahatkan pipinya pada kepalan tinjunya. "Hei Ran, bagaimana rasanya kalah itu? aku belum pernah kalah sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu. Bisa beri tahu aku bagaimana rasanya?"

Ran menolehkan kepalanya kepada Lily. Ran menyentakkan alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Kamu mau tahu? rasanya sangat lucu. Seperti jari yang ditusuk oleh jarum. Kamu ingin merasakannya?"

Lily menyeringai. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya karena aku terbiasa merasakan kemenangan."

Ran mengernyit. Ran mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya. IA sedang berdebat dengan Miku, dan Luka menahan Miku. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka katakan karena suasana riuh di gedung olahraga.

Yukari menatap Lily. "Lily, sebutkan apa yang ingin kamu minta dari Ran."

Lily tersenyum dan melirik Ran. "Apa aku boleh menyimpan permintaan itu akhir seluruh pertandingan?"

Yukari mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Yukari berdiri dan mengambil mikrofon yang ada di mejanya. "Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah pertandingan tinju. Ring tinju telah disiapkan di belakang para penonton di tengah-tengah gedung olahraga."

Para penonton kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Lantai di tengah gedung olahraga membuka. Dari bawah tanah, sebuah ring tinju muncul Ran memerhatikan ring tinju tersebut sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. _Bagaimana caranya ring tinju muncul dari bawah tanah?! Sekolah ini gila!_ Ran menoleh kepada Yukari.

"Kenapa para penonton dimohon untuk mengosongkan jalan di tengah panggung. Kalian bisa menonton pertandingan tinju dengan mengelilingi ring tinju. Tapi tolong kosongkan jalan untuk petinju kita." Yukari mematikan mikrofonnya dan menepuk tangannya satu kali.

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya ke ring tinju. Para anggota OSIS dan anggota klub tinju mengamankan jalan menuju ring tinju dan juga mengamankan murid-murid yang memutari ring tinju.

Ran dan Lily bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan mengambil tas mereka yang ditaruh di sebelahnya. Ran dan Lily dituntun turun dari panggung. Mereka kemudian dituntun lagi menuju toilet yang berada di ujung gedung olahraga.

Ran masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut. Lily ditemani dengan ketua klub tinju. Mereka mengganti pakaian di pintu sebelah. Ran mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga, kemudian dia bercermin. _Pertandingan tinju ini... aku harus menang!_

Ran melipat seragamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ran menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menyentak alisnya. Api semangat berkobar dalam dirinya. Tubuh Ran mulai mendingin. Ran melakukan gerakan lari di tempat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Setelah mendapat ketukan pintu Ran keluar dan dituntun menuju ring tinju.

Ran melompat ke dalam ring tinju dan berdiri di salah satu ujung ring. Dia melirik pada Lily yang berada di sisi sebrang ring bersama dengan ketua klub tinju. Lily mengenakan sport bra hitam dengan celana pendek ketat. Tangannya mengenakan sarung tinju berwarna biru. Lily mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi buntut kuda yang tinggi. Ran merasa aneh karena dirinya menggunakan pakaian olahraga dan tidak menampakan kulitnya yang putih.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Ran. Ran menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Gumi berdiri di belakang ring. "Apa kamu ga punya baju yang seksi untuk tinju Ran?" bisik Gumi sambil menyipitkan matanya. Bibir Gumi masih membiru karena pukulan kemarin malam.

Ran menyentakkan alisnya. "Maaf saja ya! aku disini untuk mengalahkannya! bukan untuk mempertontonkan kulitku yang mulus!"

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku. Tapi untunglah kamu menggunakan pakaian tertutup, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau berada di dekatmu melihat tubuhmh yang rata."

Ran menyipitkan matanya. "Maaf saja ya tubuhku memang rata dan aku ga suka make yang palsu!"

Gumi tertegun dan satu alisnya terangkat sebelah. Gumi kemudian terkekeh. "Sudah gunakan pelindung rahangmu dan sarung tinjunya."

Ran mengambil pelindung rahang dan menggigitnya. Ran kemudian menggunakan sarung tinju berwarna merah.

"Ran!" Suara teriakan Rin membuat Ran memalingkan wajahnya pada Rin yang berjalan mendekati Gumi. Ran tidak bisa menjawab karena dia sudah terlanjur menggunakan pelindung rahang, sulit untuknya berbicara karena mulutnya yang penuh.

Rin menatap Ran dengan tatapan memohon. Dia menautkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengangkatnya di depan dadanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. "Ran... jangan terlalu keras pada Lily..."

Gumi menolehkan kepalanya pada Rin. Dia hendak marah tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Aku yakin Ran bisa menang... tapi jangan terlalu menyakitinya..." pinta Rin.

Ran tertegun. Perasaan iri timbul dalam dirinya. _Bagaimana bisa dia lebih peduli pada Lily. Tapi kalau Rin meminta begitu... apa tidak apa-apa?_ Ran kemudian mengangguk.

Suara mikrofon yang baru dinyalakan membuat mereka semua yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga diam dan menutup mulutnya. Ran menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sisi sebelah kanan ring tinju tersusun meja yang diduduki oleh beberapa orang anggota klub tinju. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat name tag 'juri'. Seseorang yang duduk di deretan bangku kemudian berdiri sambil memegang mikrofon. Gadis yang memegang mikrofon itu berambut hitam panjang dan menggunakan jersey sekolah berwarna merah.

"Saya akan membacakan peraturan untuk hari ini, peraturan tinju akan sedikit diubah. Peraturannya adalah: satu. Pertandingan akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit; dua. Pertandingan akan diadakan dalam dua set. Waktu dalam satu set pertandingan adalah empat belas menit; tiga. Istirahat selama dua menit setelah set pertama; empat. Jika hasil dari seluruh pertandingan ini seri, berdasarkan perjanjian yang telah di sepakati, Lily akan mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan. terakhir, peraturan lainnya mengikuti peraturan tinju lainnya," ucap gadis berambut hitam tersebut Gadis itu memberi sinyal kepada temannya yang ada di sebelahnya untuk menekan bel. Setelah memberi sinyal dia kemudian menatap temannya yang satu lagi berdiri di sisi ring tinju. Gadis yang berada di sisi ring tinju itu berambut biru tua dengan kulit kecoklatan kemudian melompat ke dalam ring tinju dan menggesturkan agar Ran dan Lily mendekat.

Gumi menepuk-nepuk bahu Ran kemudian menariknya kebelakang ketika Ran hendak berjalan mendekati wasit. "Untuk pertama-tama, jangan terlalu banyak menyerang, lakukan pertahanan dan coba pelajari gerakan lawan. Aku akan membantumu membacanya."

Ran mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ran kemudian berjalan mendekati wasit tersebut. Dia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Lily. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Lily memandangnya dengan santai, sementara Ran memandang Lily dengan tajam.

"Mulai!" teriak wasit bersamaan dengan bel yang berbunyi. Wasit tersebut langsung melangkah mundue tapi matanya masih mengawasi Ran dan juga Lily.

Lily sedikit memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat kebelakang. Tinju kanannya di bawah bahu sementara tinju kirinya sejajar dengan bahunya dan tangannya menekuk ke belakang.

 _Jab!_ Ketika Lily memutar badannya, Ran merapatkan tangannya dan melindungi wajahnya. Tinju Lily sangat tepat waktunya ketika Ran merapatkan tangannya. Tinju Lily terjepit oleh tangan Ran yang melakukan pertahanan. _Tinjunya tak terlihat! Dia lebih cepat dari Gumi!_

Lily menyeringai. "Refleks yang lumayan. Tapi mari kita lihat seberapa fokus dirimu." Lily kemudian merarik tinjunya yang terjepit tangan Ran.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mulai mengomentari setiap gerakan Lily dan Ran. Dia adalah komentator pertandingan. "Refleks yang bagus! Ran berhasil menghadang jab dari Lily!" teriaknya.

Ran segera merapatkan pertahanannya dan melangkah mundur. Matanya fokus melihat gerakan pinggang dan bahu Lily. Lily sedikit melangkah maju dengan mendorong bahu kanannya ke depan. Tinju melayang secara datar menuju wajah Ran. Ran menghindar dengan bergeser ke kanan. Matanya terlalu fokus dengan tangan kanan Lily.

Lily melayangkan tinju teknik hook dengan tangan kirinya. Tinjunya pas mengenai pipi Ran. Pipi Ran terdorong tapi untung karena pelindung yang digigitnya rahangnya tidak bergeser jauh. Ran merasa pusing, pandangannya sedikit buyar. Ran menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke Lily. Wasit berdiri di sebelahnya dan menahan Lily untuk menyerangnya.

Komentator terus berbicara mengomentari tapi Ran tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ran!" Ran bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang meneriaki namanya, tapi telinganya berdengung.

Lily menurunkan "Aku baru mulai, dan kamu sudah kena tinjuku, membosankan." Lily mendengus sambil menurunkan tinjunya. Dia mengambil kuda-kudanya lagi dan menyeringai. "Tapi sudah lama aku tidak latihan dengan orang lain sejak aku masuk sekolah ini. Ternyata kemampuanku belum karatan."

Ran berusaha mengambil kuda-kudanya lagi kemudian melakukan pertahanan lagi. Wasit kemudian melangkah mundur dan kembali mengawasi mereka.

"Masih mau bertahan? baiklah akan kulayani." Lily kembali melakukan serangan straight kepada Ran. "Kita lihat sampai kapan kamu bisa bertahan!"

Ran berhasil menghindari serangan straight dari Lily dengan merunduk dan melangkah kebelakang, tapi jaraknya dengan batas ring telah dekat. Tapi dia tidak belajar dari kesalahannya. Lily melakukan uppercut dengan tangan kirinya pada dagu Ran. Lily berhasil mematahkan pertahanannya. Tubuhnya ikut terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak tali sisi ring.

Ran berteriak sambil mengerang kesakitan. Dagunya terdorong ke atas. Pukulan berkali-kali lipat dari pada yang pernah dirasakan sewaktu perkelahian jalanan dengan musuh-musuhnya di sekolah. Wasit segera mendekatinya dan memisahkan keduanya.

Ran terjatuh duduk dengan satu tangan yang menumpunya. Ran berdiri lagi. Wasit kembali melangkah mundur. Melihat Lily melakukan serangan jab Ran melakukan pertahanan lagi sambil bergeser ke kiri dan memutar. Dengan cepat Lily ikut memutar badannya dan menyerang Ran dengan cepat menggunakan serangan straight tangan kanan. Ran meringkukkan badannya dan mengayun tubuhnya ke belakang. Lily kembali melakukan uppercut dengan tangan kirinya ke arah perut Ran.

Karena pertahanan yang kurang kuat lagi-lagi Lily dapat menembus pertahanannya tersebut. Ran terdorong ke bekalang dan jatuh berjongkok. Ran mengernyitkan dahinya. Giginya menggertak berusaha menahan muntahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ran memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Teriakan-teriakan dan sorak sorai semakin meriah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang diterikan Gumi di belakangnya meskipun dia yakin kalau Gumi meneriakinya sesuatu.

Ran berdiri lagi. Saat Ran berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda Lily telah siap dengan tinju hooknya. Ran segera merunduk kemudian bergeser ke sebelah kanan dan mengambil langkah memutar di belakang Lily.

Lily melangkah maju kemudian memutar. Tangan kanannya melayangkan hook. Ran merunduk lagi. Tangan kiri Lily melayangkan uppercut. Dengan gesit dan melangkah serong ke belakang. Jaraknya dengan tali ring masih cukup lebar.

"Improfisasi yang cukup bagus!" ucap Lily sambil mendengus dan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Lily menggeram kemudian menggertakkan giginya. Lily kemudian menyerang dengan berbagai kombinasi pukulan. Ran bertahan dengan tangannya sambil melangkah mundur. Tapi kini dia tidak bisa menghindar karena tinju Lily selaku tepat mengikuti pergerakannya. _Sial! tinjunya lebih cepat dari yang tadi!_

Tubuhnya memang terlindungi dari pukukan tinju Lily tapi, tangan Ran benar-benar sakit merasakan pukulan-pukulan keras dari Lily. Lily benar-benar memanfaatkan berat badannya untuk menguatkan pukulannya.

Ketika Ran terdesak di tali ring wasit memisahkan mereka berdua. Setelah wasit melangkah mundur Ran melakukan serangan jab dan memanfaatkan beratnya kepada Lily. Lily melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangannha dengan cepat sambil bergeser ke kiri.

Kini giliran Ran yang terus menyerangnya dengan rangkaian kombinasi tinju. Lily terus berjalan mundur dan bergeser tapi tak ada satupun dari pukulan Ran yang mengenai pertahanan Lily. _Bahkan dalam pertahanan dia juga cepat!_

Lily terus menyeringai. Mata Ran tetap fokus memerhatikan gerakan lincah, berusaha membacanya. Otaknya berusaha mengira-ngira gerakan selanjutnya yang akan diambil oleh Lily dan menentukan di titik mana dia harus menyerang. Ran tetap menjaga tangan kanannya untuk memukul dengan arah sejajar dengan bahu dan juga melakukan uppercut ke arah perut. Ran juga menggunakan uppercut ke arah perut dengan tangan kirinya agar Lily tidak bisa membaca bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang luka.

Satu gerakan memutar dari Lily membuatnya kewalahan. Ran memutar dengan berporos pada kaki kirinya. Satu hal telah dilupakannya karena terkalu fokus melindungi tangan kanannya. Kaki kirinya sedikit ngilu setelah dia berputar. Ran mengernyitkan matanya dan melemaskan kuda-kudanya. Dia mengangkat kaki kirinya kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tersebut. Lily kemudian membuka pertahanannya dan menyerang Ran dengan straight.

Ran segera melindungi wajahnya tapi telat untuk menghindar karena sakit kakinya yang kambuh. Tinju Lily mengenai tangannya. Tapi rasanya pukulannya tidak sekeras sebelumnya, meskipun tetap saja membuatnya sakit karena lebam-lebam di tubuhnya.

Ran menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan memaksakan diri untuk bergerak memutar. Dia bergerak memutar dan ketika Lily berputar Ran memukulnya dengan serangan hook ke pipi kanan Lily. Lily merunduk. Tangan kanan Ran melayangkan tinju uppercut ke perutnya. Ran berhasil mengenai perut Lily tapi tinjunya tidak bisa sekeras yang dikeluarkan Lily ketika dia melihat bayangan Rin dalam benaknya yang memintanya jangan menyakiti Lily. Ran terdiam, sementara Lily mengambil langkah mundur. Pertahanannya sedikit miring, lebuh condong ke arah kanan.

Lily menyeringai sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang ditinju Ran. "Lumayan... akhirnya kamu bisa memukulku... tapi pukulan seperti ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukku."

Bel berbunyi dan menandakan set pertama telah berakhir. Wasit kemudian memisahkan mereka. Ran dan Lily berbalik kemudian berjalan kembali ke ujung-ujung ring tinju menemui pelatih mereka masing-masing.

Ran bersandar di sudut ring sementara Gumi berada di belakangnya. Gumi menepuk-nepuk bahu Ran. Ran berbalik dan menghadap Gumi. "Pasti sakit mendapatkan pukulannya." Gumi memegangi tangan Ran dan menekan-nekan tangannya.

Ran mengernyit dan sedikit menggeram kesakitan. Ran melepaskan sarung tangan tinju kanannya dan mengeluarkan pengaman rahangnya. "Aw... tentu saja!"

Gumi mendekatkan kepalanya kepasa Ran dan berbisik, "apa kamu sudah bisa membaca gerakannya? kamu sepertinya masih sulit mencari celahnya." Gumi memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Ran. "Minumlah."

Ran mengangguk sambil melirik ke belakang. Ran memperhatikan Lily yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatihnya. Ran menoleh kepada Gumi lagi dan menerima air mineral dari tangan Gumi. "Terima kasih." Ran membuka tutup botol tersebut. "Ya... aku mulai bisa memahami gerakannya yang lincah... hanya saja aku belum bisa mencari kelemahannya." Ran menegak air dari dalam botol minumnya.

Gumi berbisik lagi setelah Ran menutup botol miliknya. "Tapi aku sudah mulai bisa mencari titik lemahnya."

Ran memberikan botol tersebut kepada Gumi sambik membulatkan matanya. "Apa? beritahu aku!"

Gumi melirik kepada Lily. "Pipi kirinya. Saat dia bertahan, bertahanan di pipi kirinya sedikit lebih lambat. Dan di menit-menit terakhir set pertama sebenarnya pertahanan sebelah kirinya melemah. Kalau kamu tadi bisa menggunakan kesempatan barusan, kamu bisa memukulnya K.O dengan hook dibantu dengan berat badanmu."

Ran menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga! kenapa aku tidak terfikirkan ya..." Ran mengigit pengaman rahangnya kembali kemudian mengenakan sarung tangan tinjunya.

Gumi menyeringai. "Wajar saja. Saat fisik sudah kelelahan kita memang jarang fokus."

Wasit menginstruksikan agar Ran dan Lily mendekatinya. Gumi kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Ran. "Ingat kata-kataku tadi. Pipi kiri, menit-menit terakhir, dan jangan sampai dia mengetahui kondisi tanganmu."

Ran mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati wasit. Bel kembali berbunyi menandakan masuknya permainan ke set kedua dimulai. Wasit mengambil langkah mundur sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

Ran dan Lily sama-sama mengambil kuda-kuda dan mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Keduanya diam senejak. Ran memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ran kini sedikit dapat membaca gerakan Lily. Lily menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang. Dengan cepat tinju itu melesat maju menyerang wajah Ran. Ran menunduk kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya intuk melakukan uppercut pada dagu Lily.

Lily menghindar dengan mencondongkan badannya ke belakang dibarengi dengan sedikit lompatan ke belakang. Ran kembali menyerang Lily. Lily melakukan pertahanan dan terdesak ke belakang. Ran berhasil memukul pertahanan Lily. Wasit memisahkan mereka ketika posisi Lily terpojok di sisi ring.

Lily melakukan jab dengan tangan kirinya dan mengkombinasikannya dengan straight. Dia melakukan gerakan itu dengan sangat cepat. Ran lolos dari jab dengan bergeser ke kiri tapi langsung di datangi tinju di pipi kirinya. Ran mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi pipinya. Waktu Ran mengangkat tangan sangat tepat sehingga membuat tangannya terdorong dan mendorong pipinya.

Meskipun Lily terus menyerang sedikit demi sedikit Ran mulai bisa menghindari pukulan-pukulannya. Dia terus bergeser, mundur dan berputar-putar sambil sesekali menyerang Lily ketika dirinya sedang mengikuti gerakan memutar Lily.

Pertarungan semakin alot karena keduanya menghindar dengan baik. Ran mulai bisa mengikuti gerakan Lily yang cepat. Banyak pukulan Ran yang meleset dan banyak juga pukulan Lily yang hampir-hampir mengenainya.

Seperempat menit set ke-dua keduanya berhenti menyerang dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Lily kemudian memulai serangan dengan straight tangan kanan. Ran merunduk kemudian melayangkan tinju hook dengan tangan kiri kepada Lily. Lily ikut menggunakan hook dengan tangan kanan dan memukul pipi Ran.

Tapi karena tangan mereka yang terkait pukulan tidak sekeras hook yang diterima Ran sebelumnya. Serangan Lily semakin cepat dan kini mengenai pertahanan Ran. Ran melonggarkan petahanan tangan kirinya, Lily juga melonggarkan pertahanan sebelah kirinya.

Mereka terus menyerang dengan pertahanan terbuka. Keduanya kini disulut oleh amarah dan ambisi untuk menang. Setiap matanya tak sengaja melihat Rin pertahanan dan serangannya meleham sehingga Lilt menghajarnya dengan hook dan uppercut.

Perutnya melilit dan kepalanya pusing seperti baru turun dari roller coaster. Keduanya kini diam dan saling beradu tatap.

Lily mengernyitkan alis sambil menyentakkan kuda-kudanya. "Kenapa kamu menahan dirimu? aku yakin pukulan bisa lebih keras dari ini," ucap Lily. Darah muncul dari ujung bibir kirinya. Pelipis matanya juga lebam. Perkataan Gumi benar, pertahanan pipi kirinya lebuh ceroboh.

Ran menyentak kepalanya ke sebelah kiri sambil tangannya menyeka darah di wajahnya. Ran mengernyit dan bayangan Rin muncul dalam dirinya.

Lily menyeringai. "Tidak menjawab ya? sudah kuduga. Berarti yang dikatakan Rin itu benar."

Ran tersentak pupil matanya mengecil dan konsentrasinya buyar. Ran melirik kepada Rin kemudian menatap Lily.

Lily berputar kemudian melayangkan tinju straight kepada Ran. Ran tidak sempat menghindar sehingga dia hanya bisa merapatkan tangannya dan wajahnya tapi dugaan Ran kalau Lily melayangkan straight salah. Lily melayangkan tinju hook ke pipi kanan. Tinju itu tepat mengenai pipi Ran sehingga membuatnya terdorong. Lily menjemput pipi kiri Ran dengan pukulan hook yang sedikit mengarah ke bawah. Ran merunduk jatuh akibat dorongan di pipi kirinya. Lily melakukan uppercut pada perutnya.

Ran jatuh terpental ke tali sisi Ring. Tubuhnya memantul akibat tali ring yang cukup elastis. Ran jatuh tersungkur. Pengaman rahangnya lepas dan jatuh di sebelahnya.

Pandangannya buyar. Tubuhnya kaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Telinganga berdengung. Pipi, bibir dan urat di lehernya berkedut-kedut. _Apa ini kekuatan wanita yang sebenarnya?_

"Ran jatuh!" teriak komentator.

Wasit mendatangi Ran dan merunduk di sebelahnya. Wasit mulai menghitung dari angka satu.

 _Ah... kenapa aku sekarang mau berkelahi untuk membela orang lain..._ Ran menutup matanya dan mendengar suara wasit dan orang-orang yang memanggilnya. _Kalau dipikir-pikir... sejak kapan aku mulai peduli dengan orang lain..._ Hitungan wasit sampai ke hitungan ke empat. _Entah kenapa sejak mengetahui Rin anak ayah sepertinya aku disihir dan jalan pikirku mulai berubah. Pertemuan dengannya membuatku berubah? atau karena aku ingin memenuhi keinginan ayah?_

"Ran!" suara Rin menjangkau kesadaran Ran.

Ran membuka matanya dan melihat wasit berjongkok di sebelahnya. Wasit mengitung sampai angka ke enam.

"Jangan mati Ran!" suara Miku melengkingkan telinganya dan membuat Ran merasa geli. Dia ingin tertawa tapi perutnya terlalu kaku untuk tertawa.

"Tujuh!" teriak wasit.

Ran perlahan-lahan bangkit. Dia bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Ran mengambil pengaman rahang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Delapan!"

Meskipun seluruh badannya kaku dan terasa nyeri, Ran berhasil bangkit. Dia berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

"Ran berhasil berdiri kembali!" teriak komentator dan membuat riuh penonton.

Ran mengambil kuda-kudanya. Dia melirik kepada Miku. Ran tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan mati karena ini." Ran memasukkan pengaman rahang ke mulutnya dan menggigitnya.

Air mata menitik dari ujung matanya. Miku tertawa kecil kepada Ran dan mengangguk-angguk. Luka merangkul Miku dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Ran kemudian melirik kepasa Gumi. Gumi menghela nafasnya. Mata Ran kemudian melirik ke Rin yang ada di sebelah Miku. Rin menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum lega. Tapi perasaan kesal muncul dalam dirinya. _Apa yang Rin beritahu kepada Lily?_

Pikirannya buyar ketika wasit menyuruhnya mendekatinya. Ran mendekat kepada wasit dan beradu pandang pada Lily. Wasit menghentakkan tangannya dan berjalan mundur.

Keduanya diam dan saling beradu pandang. Lily menyeringai. "Masih bisa berdiri juga. Wajar saja, karena bagaimanapun kamu pasti lebih kuat dari perempuan normal."

 _Dia terus bisa bicara dengan pengaman rahang... bagaimana bisa_ Ran mengernyitkan dahi dan melontarkan tinju jab pada pipi kiri Lily. Disambungnya jab itu dengan uppercut rendah pada tangan kanannya. Ketika tangan kanan itu meninju perut Lily, rasa linu menjalar di tangan kanannya. _Sial! jangan sekarang!_ Pukulannya melemah karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang tangan kanannya.

Lily kembali menyerang. Ran menghindar dengan mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang. Mereka saling beradu tinju tapi keduanya tetap kokoh. Ran mengambil nafas dengan berat. Dia memperhatikan Lily yang sama-sama mengambil nafas. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Dada mereka mengembang mengempis.

Lily mulai menyerang dengan tangan kanannya. Kini pertahanan kirinya melemah. Ran bergeser dan melayangkan tinju straight dengan tangan kanannya. Rasanya linu setengah mati ketika tidak sengaja tangannya berada sedikit di atas bahunya. Pipi kiri Lily terkena tinju Ran.

Lily mundur kebelakang dan melakukan hook. Ran juga membalas serangan Lily dengan hook. Keduanya terkena pukulan tinju dan tangan mereka juga saling berkaitan. Wasit memisahkan mereka berdua.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Pertandingan sudah berlangsung tiga perempat set. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Ran sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Keringat mengalir deras di belakang balik baju olahraganya.

Pukulan-pukulan kembali menyerang Ran. Ran terus menghindar sambil sesekali menyerang celah Lily. Mereka saling melontarkan tinju satu sama lain. Wajah dan tubuh mereka telah penuh dengan luka lebam.

Ran menemukan celah pada dagu Lily tapi tangan kirinya baru saja melakukan hook. Ran melakukan uppercut pada dagu Lily dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit tangannha dan berharap-harap cemas pada tangannya. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena terlalu banyak menerima hook menyakitkan dari Lily. _Sekali saja uppercut dan aku akan melakukan hook untuk menumbangkannya!_

Tinjunya berhasil mengenai dagu Lily. Ran terus mendorong dagu Lily ke atas. Kepala Lily mendongak ke atas menerima pukulan di dagunya. Lily melangkah mundur dan tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung.

Rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk lengan atasnya yang sedikit tinggi dari bahu karena dorongan ke atas tinjunya. Tangan Ran berhenti dan jatuh. Ran mengernyitkan matanya sambil mendesis.

Lily memutat tubuhnya dan melayangkan hook menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tinjunya meninju pipi Ran. Ran tidak dapat menghindar karena terhalang rasa sakitnya. Lily menyambung pukulan itu dengan meninju pipi kiri Ran. Lily kemudian melakukan uppercut kepada dagu Ran. Ran menguatkan gigitannya kepada pengamannya. Pukulan hook Lily dan uppercutnya dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ran sedikit terlembar ke atas dan jatuh di sisi ring tinju. Ran kembali terjatuh. Komentator berteriak memanggil namanya sementara penonton bersorak-sorai.

Ran terkulai lemas di sisi ring. Tubuhnya terlentang. Matanya tertutup. Dia bisa mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk bangkit. Suara komentator juga memekakkan telinganya. Juri mulai menghitung dari angka satu dengan suara lantangnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bangkit lagi. Rasanya terlalu berat, otot-ototnya kaku dan menolaknya untuk bergerak.

 _Apa aku akan kalah?_ Ran merasakan sakit di dagunya. Dia melemaskan gigitannya pada pengaman rahangnya.

"Ran! bangun!" teriak Gumi.

"Ran!" Ran bisa mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari teman-temannya.

"Lima!" teriak wasit.

 _Ah... tapi tubuhku sudah menolak untuk bangun._ Bayangan Rin muncul dalam benaknya. Sosok Rin yang tersenyum membuatnya menyentakkan alisnya. Air mata keluar dari ujung-ujung matanya. _Aku kalah dari seorang gadis..._ Bayangan Miku yang tersenyum muncul dalam benaknya, juga suaranya yang sebelumnya membangkitkan semangatnya. _Aku pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Itu kan perjanjiannya._ Rasanya perutnya seperti tergelitik ketika mengingat Miku dan telinganya memanas. _Ah... kita tidak akan bertemu lagi._ Bayangan Gakupo yang memakaikan baju perempuan untuknya muncul dalam benaknya. _Awal kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk melindungi Rin, tapi aku justru berurusan dengan mereka. Suara wasit menghitung di angka depalan._ Len tiba-tiba teringat akan ayahnya dan juga kuburannya. _Tapi setelah ini aku tidak perlu menjadi orang lain lagi. Yah, setelah ini aku akan membuka semuanya pada Rin dan melindungi Rin dengan caraku sendiri._ Bayangan orang yang dulu pernah mengintainya di kuburan juga tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. _Tapi aku juga masih harus menyelesaikan banyak masalah yang Ran tinggalkan sebagai Len. Ah tidak, itu sekarang menjadi masalah Len karena dia melihatku dalam wujud Len._

"Sepuluh! Knocked Out!" teriak wasit kemudian berdiri dan mengabgkat tangan kanan Lily ke atas.

"Pemenangnya adalah Lily!" teriak komentator dan penonton semakin riuh dengan sorak-sorai kemenangan mereka.

Ran melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ran membuka matanya secara perlahan. _Aku kalah..._

Ran mendengar seringai Lily. "Apa aku bisa bicara sebentar dengan mic'mu komentator?" suara Lily sedikit menggema di telinganya. Suara Lily kemudian dibalas oleh suara dengung dari mikrofon yang dipindah tangankan kepada Lily. "Semuanya harap tenang," ucap Lily dengan suara tenangnya. Ran tidak ingin mendengar apapun jadi dia hanya membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit. Suara riuh sesaat langsung tenang.

"Aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian semua." Suara Lily menjadi lebih jelas dari sebelumnya tapi telinganya masih sedikit berdengung. "Aku ingin mengumumkan semua rahasia terbesar di sembunyikan oleh teman kita yang terkulai saat ini."

Mata Ran terbelalak. Pupil matanya mengecil. Ran berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kalian tahu? Ran adalah kembaran dari Rin." Suara Lily menusuk dadanya. Semuanya sunyi. Para penonton kemudian mulai berbisik-bisik.

Ran tidak mampu bangun. Ototnya benar-benar menolak perintahnya. Ran menatap pasrah pada langit-langit. Keringat mengalir dari kening ke pojok keningnya dan masuk ke dalam poni rambutnya. _Ah! Tunggu dulu... bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! yang tahu hanya Mikuo, paman, guru Ars dan Luka. Ah iya aku juga sudah membongkarnya pada Rin. Siapa yang memberitahukan Lily. Mikuo? Tidak mungkin, dia orang yang paling sering mengingatkanku untuk menjadi Ran. Paman... rasanya tidak mungkin, meskipun dia aneh tapi aku percaya padanya. Guru Ars, tapi dia sendiri bilang akan membantuku, Luka juga begitu. Apa mungkin Rin?_

Lily tertawa kecil. "Kalian pasti tidak percaya. Aku juga begitu. Ketika seseorang memberitahuku aku tidak percaya. Tapi aku sadar kalau orang yang memberitahuku bukanlah seorang pembohong."

Ran bergumam bisu mengucapkan kutukan-kutukan kepada Lily. _Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka berlima yang bukan pembohong._

"Tapi kalian tahu, ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari Ran," ucap Lily.

 _Apa? jangan-jangan dia!_ Mata Ran membelalak. Dia menumpu sikutnya untuk membangunkan dirinya. Ran sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ran adalah seorang anak laki-laki," ucap Lily dengan seringai dan kekehannya.

Otot-otot Ran langsung lemas dan tubuhnya terkulai lagi. _Ini yang namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga... tapi... dia tahu dari mana?!_

* * *

A.N

helloo. Sudah di puncak masalah sepertinya. kyaaa ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah aku ketik di re:IOMS X'D

sebenernya cerita awal IOMS dirancang sampai ch 12, dan dalam draft seharusnya ini ada di chapter 8-10, eh taunya.. salah perhitungan :'' 😂

oh iya, ada pembaca yang baik hati yang memberitahuku ada beberapa typo, dia nge screen shot letak kesalahannya dan mengirimnya padaku, aku sangat berterima kasih(jujur aku suka bingung dan terus ada yg kelewat kalau meriksa typo) 😂 dan aku maklumi, dalam penulisan nama Ran sama Rin aku suka ketuker karena mereka cmn beda huruf vokal doang 😂. meskipun udah diperiksa, masih ada yang lolos eliminasi, maafkan ya kalau ada kesalah, dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahu kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama, atau typo apapun, bisa lewat pm atau review. (sebenernya ada beberpa yg suka ngasih tau typo :')) ). terima kasih atas perhatiannya X'D

feel free to review :3


	15. Last Day

_It's Only My Secret – Last Day_

Lily tertawa sinis kemudian berseringai. Lily melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalian tidak tahu ya kalau Ran Shizuku yang kalian kenal selama ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki?"

Jantung Ran berdebar dengan kencang. Dia ingin bangkit dan menutup mulut Lily yang membocorkan rahasianya, tapi tubuhnya menolak perintah otaknya. Ran menatap langit-langit sambil memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padanya. Dibenci seisi sekolah, dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan dibenci oleh Rin. Ran tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, karena dia tahu, mereka pasti memandanginya dengan kebencian dan penghinaan. Tapi, telinganya berhasil menangkap cibiran-cibiran yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak menyangkanya, karena aku juga tidak menyangkanya." Suara Lily itu diselilingi dengusan sinis. "Tentu saja. Dia terlihat sangat mirip perempuan. Dan beruntung sekali sekolah kita tidak ada pelajaran renang saat musim gugur, jadi itu sedikit menguntungkan Ran agar tetap terlihat seperti perempuan." Suara langkah kaki Lily mendekat ke kepala Ran.

Lily menundukkan kepalanya, ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman sinis. "Awalnya, aku juga tidak percaya ketika tahu kalau Ran adalah laki-laki. Aku baru percaya setelah ada seorang temannya yang memberitahuku." Lily menatap mata Ran dengan sinis, kemenangan berkobar dalam mata Lily.

"Temannya bilang, kalau Ran yang selama ini kita kenal adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Len Kagamine." Lily tersenyum kepada Ran. Dia membuka mulutnya menggumam bisu, pelahan-lahan suara keluar dari mulutnya. "Kamu harus keluar dari sekolah ini, tidak ada tempat bagimu disini," bisik Lily. Lily mengangkat kepalanya kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi Ran.

Ran mengernyit, alis-alisnya tersentak. "Sial…" gumamnya. _Semua yang tahu kebenaran soal jenis kelaminku juga mengetahui nama asliku. Mikuo, paman, guru Ars, dan… Luka! Ya, aku yakin Luka yang membocorkan rahasianya! Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan ayah dan juga aku. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadanya... Tapi, dia anggota OSIS, bisa saja dia sebenarnya mata-mata Lily?_ Len menghela nafasnya. Rasanya dia ingin cepat menghilang dari tempat ini, menghilang ke tempat yang sepi dan mengurung dirinya karena rasa malunya.

"Kalau begitu… pertunangan dengan kepala sekolah itu… jangan-jangan mereka gay…?" pertanyaan tersebut terdengar sampai ketelinga Len.

Perasannya kesal, dia ingin membantah semuanya, rasanya jijik mendengar pertanyaan itu. _Sial, aku bukan gay. Itu benar-benar kebohongan yang paling menjijikan yang pernah aku ucapkan. Dasar, Len otak dengkul._

"Dia pasti laki-laki mesum… aku tidak menyangka Rin memiliki kembaran yang mesum."

Teriakan histeris memecah riuh cibiran yang ada di dalam gedung. "Tapi bagus juga ya, di sekolah kita ada laki-laki. Laki-laki di sekolah ini sangat langka!"

"Sial, kalau aku tahu Ran itu laki-laki, dari awal dia masuk sekolah aku akan mendekati Ran!"

Jeritan demi jeritan histeris mulai saling berbalas-balasan. "Aku tidak menyangka di sekolah kita ada yang terjerat cinta sesama jenis!" teriak pada gadis dengan gembira.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya lagi sambil menggeram. _Kenapa anak perempuan suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau gay sih, memang apa bagusnya?_

Lily menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berteriak tidak. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Gakupo bukan penyuka sesame jenis! Len juga bukan! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kalau Len memiliki tatapan mata yang mesum pada kalian semua? Tidak mungkin dia tertarik dengan laki-laki!"

Len menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik Lily. "Aku tidak memiliki tatapan mesum, bodoh!" gumamnya. Len memutar matanya dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

Wajah Lily menghitam. "Buang semua pikiran aneh kalian. Gakupo bukan orang semacam itu. Pertunangan Gakupo dan Len hanya pura-pura. Semuanya kembali ke asrama kalian!"

Hanya dengan satu teriakan kemarahan Lily, para murid langsung membungkam mulut mereka. Suaranya benar-benar berpengaruh. Suara-suara para petugas OSIS dan anggota tinju saling beradu menyuruh para murid untuk keluar dari ruang olahraga. Lily berjalan sambil menghantakkan kakinya keluar dari ring tinju.

Len menutup matanya menunggu semua murid pergi. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka. Kalaupun ada orang ingin dilihatnya, orang itu adalah Rin. Dia ingin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Rin agar dia tidak salah paham.

Suara langkah kaki dan cibiran perlahan-lahan memudar, hanya menyisakan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Mikuo mencondongkan badannya di atas Len. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, nona Ran?" tanya Mikuo sambil merundukkan badannya, berjongkok di sebelah Len. Mikuo mengangkat tubuh Len. Dia membantu Len untuk berdiri kemudian menopang tubuhnya.

Len membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Mikuo. Len menepuk pelan dahinya dengan tangan kirinya yang sedikit sakit karena ototnya yang kaku. Len melemaskan suaranya, menghilangkan semua tekanan yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan suara Ran. "Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Ran. Panggil aku Len. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Tidak ada rahasia yang perlu kita jaga." Lidahnya terasa pahit. Hatinya juga terasa pahit. Semua rahasianya terbongkar, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi di sini. Len mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh-noleh mencari Rin. Di luar sisi ring tinju hanya ada Gumi dan Luka, tidak ada Rin dan juga Miku.

Len mempelajari ekspresi Gumi dan juga Luka. Wajah Gumi tampak terkejut, sementara wajah Luka memancarkan penyesalan. Len mengernyitkan matanya. _Ini pasti Luka._ Len yang dibantu oleh Mikuo berjalan keluar ring. Di sisi luar ring, Gumi menolong Len menopang tubuhnya. Len menyentakkan alisnya kepada Luka. "Terima kasih banyak. Karena kamu, semua rahasiaku terbongkar."

Luka membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" sentak Luka sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak membocorkan apapun kepada Lily." Luka sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

Len melepaskan tangannya yang menopang pada tubuh Gumi. "Tidak mungkin kamu tidak memberi tahu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membocorkan rahasiaku adalah kamu!" teriak Len sambil menyentakkan tangannya ke udara.

Luka mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Tapi kenapa hanya aku saja yang dituduh olehmu?" sentak Luka. Luka mengatupkan mulutnya. "Padahal kamu yang membocorkan rahasiamu sendiri kepadaku! lagipula kan ada orang lain selain aku yang tahu rahasiamu!"

"Iya. Aku bodoh karena aku langsung membocorkan rahasiaku kepadamu sewaktu kamu memergokiku dengan paman." Len melepaskan tangannya yang merangkul Mikuo kemudian berjalan sempoyongan dan pincang, mendekati Luka. "Tapi mereka punya alasan untuk menyimpan rahasia dan membantuku. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini juga!" ucap Len.

Luka menggertakkan giginya. "Kamu pikir aku tidak punya alasan untuk membantumu?"

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau begitu sebutkan alasan kenapa kamu ingin membantuku?" Mikuo merangkulkan tangan Len pada leher Mikuo.

Luka diam tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Len mendengus. "Tidak bisa menjawab ya?"

Wajah Luka memerah, dia mendekati Len kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menampar Len. "Aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya padamu bodoh. Len bodoh!" suara tamparan keras mengikuti teriakan Luka. Luka berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga.

"Luka?" teriak Gumi. Gumi berbalik dan mengejar Luka.

Len memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Luka kemudian mengernyit. "Apa-apaan dia?" sentaknya sambil memperhatikan Luka dan Gumi yang keluar dari gedung olahraga. Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mikuo. "Kenapa aku yang jadi kena tamparan?" Len mendesis.

Mikuo mendekati Len. "Saya rasa perkataan tuan Len tadi sedikit keterlaluan. Belum tentu nona Luka yang membocorkan rahasia tuan, bisa saja... guru Ars... atau ada orang yang menguping setiap pembicaraan tuan."

Len memicingkan matanya. "Guru Ars tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasiaku, tapi soal orang yang menguping... mungkin... ada seseorang yang menguntitku." Len membulatkan matanya kemudian melemaskan pandangannya. "Ah... karena Lily aku jadi uring-uringan."

.

Len membaringkan dirinya di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dia menatap langit-langit kemudian melirik Ars dan Mikuo yang berbincang di depan pintu. Ars melirik kepada Len, dia menghela nafasnya.

Len merasakan canggung yang membebani dirinya. Len yakin, Ars akan menceramahinya karena telah menuduh Luka yang macam-macam.

Ars menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekati Len sambil membawa kapas dan alkohol. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau bertarung dengan Lily bisa membuatmu babak belur seperti ini." Ars terkekeh dan duduk di sebelah Len. "Tapi, Lily memang suka berlatih dengan klub tinju sih, jadi pasti pukulannya keras." Ars membasahi kapasnya dengan alkohol kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan luka-luka di wajah Len.

Len mengernyit. "Aw... sakit... apa tidak bisa guru membersihkan lukanya menggunakan air panas saja?" Len memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari kapas beralkohol di tangan Ars.

Ars menyipitan matanya sambil menggeram kesal. "Ini balasanmu karena menuduh Luka. Bagaimana bisa kamu menuduh Luka yang membocorkan rahasiamu?" Ars menekan-nekan luka Len dengan kapasnya. Len berteriak kesakitan. "Mana ada musuh yang menyemangatimu dan membuatmu menang dalam lomba."

Len menepis tangan Ars. "Ya... tadi aku uring-uringan jadi pikiranku buntu. Tapi bisa saja itu semua rencara Luka kan? apa guru tidak tahu kalau ada istilah musuh dalam selimut?" desis Len.

Ars memutar matanya dan kembali menekan luka-luka di wajah Len. "Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi, sebelum mencurigai Luka, coba pikirkan, apa ada orang yang menguntitmu atau... apa ada orang lain yang kamu beritahu soal identitasmu?"

Mata Len membulat. Dia memegang tangan Ars yang memegang kapas kemudian menoleh kepada Ars. "Orang terakhir yang tahu soal jati diriku... adalah Rin. Aku memberitahunya kalau aku adalah kembarannya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu kepadanya apapun soal Len Kagamine." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa tidak ada orang yang menguntitku."

Ars mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa saja Rin memberitahu Lily soal hubunganmu dengan Rin, dan Lily mencari tahu tentangmu lebih dalam dan dia mendapatkan informasi soal jenis kelaminmu."

Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sampai-sampai rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan. "Tapi Rin tidak mungkin memberitahu Lily!"

Ars mengangkat satu bahunya. "Meskipun kalian kembaran, kamu kan belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Coba jelaskan, kenapa kamu sangat yakin Rin–adik tiri Lily–tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu kepada Lily, sementara kamu sangat yakin kalau Luka–yang selalu menolongmu–membocorkan rahasiamu."

Len menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam benaknya, memori saat Ran mengaku kepada Rin mulai berputar. _Ah, Rin pernah meminta kalau dia tidak suka kalau aku mengalahkan Lily._ Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ars. Meskipun logikanya mengatakan Rin mungkin membocorkan rahasianya, hati kecilnya percaya Rin akan tutup mulut soal itu. "Tapi... aku yakin Rin tidak akan memberitahu Lily..." Len memperhatikan mata Ars dalam-dalam. Kemarahan Luka dan tamparan Luka berputar salam benaknya. "Luka..." Len menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu... tapi dia bisa saja kan memberitahukan Lily semua yang dia tahu..."

Suara pintu terbuka menyela Len. Gumi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya. "Luka tidak memberitahu Lily." Suara Gumi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gumi. "Gumi?" Len menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau begitu dari siapa Lily tahu?"

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Luka tidak membocorkan rahasiamu kepada Lily."

Len bangkit dari baringannya. "Kamu datang hanya untuk memberitahuku itu?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tadi bicara dengan Luka, dan Luka menceritakan semua alasannya kenapa dia mau membantumu." Gumi berjalan mendekati Len. "Tapi, kalau kamu ingin tahu, sebaiknya kamu tanya Luka sendiri."

Ars memutar matanya dan kembali membersihkan luka-luka Len. "Tuh kan, Luka bukan orang yang membocorkan rahasiamu."

Len mendengus. "Tadi kan tadi aku sudah bertanya, tapi dia tidak menjawab."

Gumi memegang pinggangnya sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Mana aku tahu, mungkin dia malu."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan satu ujung bibirnya. "Hah? malu kenapa?"

Gumi menutup matanya dan menggeram kebingungan. "Pokoknya, kamu tanya saja dia sendiri."

Len memutar matanya. "Hah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir anak perempuan." Len mengernyit ketika Ars mengelap luka lebam di pelipis matanya.

Gumi memicingkan matanya. "Kalau kamu menyamar jadi perempuan, kamu harus memiliki hati dan pikiran perempuan."

Len mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Gumi. "Terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi, saranmu sekarang tidak ada artinya. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini," ucap Len. Len melirik kepada Gumi. Mata Len menilik-nilik ekpresi Gumi yang terlihat biasa-biasa tanpa ada aura kecanggungan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah tahu aku ini laki-laki? kamu tidak merasa jijik melihatku?" tanya Len.

Gumi mengangkat satu alisnya dan melipat tangannya. "Kalau aku jijik padamu, artinya aku jijik pada diriku sendiri."

Kedua alis Len terangkat, dia mengangakan mulutnya. "Maksudmu?" Len mengatupkan mulutnya.

Gumi mengangkat satu bahunya. "Kamu ini benar-benar bodoh? apa kamu tidak bisa melihat perbedaan tubuh perempuan dan laki-laki?" Gumi menunjuk Len dengan telunjuk kanannya. Gumi mendengus sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku saja sudah bisa melihat kalau kamu itu laki-laki setelah beberapa kali pertemuan kita."

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan perbedaan tubuh laki-laki dan perempuan." Len menyipitkan matanya kemudian membulatkannya. Mulut Len menganga. "Tunggu... jangan-jangan... kamu la-"

Ars membekap mulut Len dengan tangan besarnya sambil mendesis. "Tidak perlu teriak-teriak..." Ars melirik kepada Gumi kemudian kepada Len. "Jadi... selama ini kamu tidak sadar kalau Gumi itu laki-laki?" bisik Ars.

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendorong tangan Ars yang membekap mulutnya. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku kalau dia itu laki-laki..." bisik Ars.

Gumi menyeringai. "Berarti penyamaranku selama ini berhasil," bisik Gumi.

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau kamu tahu, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Len.

Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa, karena aku yakin kamu punya alasan sampai nekat masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi ternyata tujuanmu sama denganku."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kamu saudara Rin juga?"

"Bukan," jawab Gumi.

Mikuo berjalan mendekati Gumi. "Gumi adalah pelayan di rumah keluarga nona Lily, tapi karena pelayan perumpan yang sudah berumur, tuan Leon memutuskan Gumi untuk mengikuti nona Rin ke sini," Mikuo berbisik di telinga Len.

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi... kamu itu pelayan?" tanya Len

Gumi mengangguk kemudian menaruh satu kepalan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku adalah anak dari keluarga pelayan, dan nama asliku..." Gumi merubah suaranya jadi sedikit lebih berat. Gumi mencondongkan badannya, mendekat ke telinga Len. "Namaku Gumiya." Gumi menegakkan badannya dan menjauh dari Len.

Len membulatkan matanya. "Apa Rin tahu kalau kamu Gumiya?" bisik Len.

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Suaranya kembali tinggi seperti Gumi yang biasanya. "Aku bekerja di dalam dapur, jadi aku jarang sekali keluar dari dapur dan bertemu dengan tuan ataupun nona di rumah tersebut. Tapi terkadang aku bekerja di taman, jadi kadang aku melihat Rin atau Lily."

Len mengangguk pelan sambil menggumam kemudian menoleh kepada Ars yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Guru, apa aku boleh tidur sebentar di sini?"

Ars mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Boleh saja," jawabnya, kemudian menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi... aku khawatir kalau ada orang yang ke sini... aku tidak yakin penjaga sekolah akan memberiku izin setelah kejadian ini." Ars menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Bagaimana kalau Len menginap di asrama guru saja, asrama guru kan termasuk asrama campuran. Dia menginap di kamar Mikuo saja, bagaimana?"

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengan tuan Len."

Ars menepuk bahu Len. "Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang Len? semua rahasiamu sudah terbongkar."

Len menggelengkan kepalanya sambil turun dari ranjang. Otot tangannya sedikit sakit. Dia berjalan mendekari Mikuo. Langkahnya terasa berat, wajahnya terasa perih dan kaku, apalagi perutnya. Rasanya seperti dikocok dan ingin muntah. "Entahlah, yang pasti, sekarang aku ingin tidur. Mikuo... sementara ini aku menumpang di kamarmu ya... badanku lemas..." Pandangan Len berkunang-kunang. Seketika tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

Len membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Len berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, dia mengernyit ketika keram perut menyerangnya. Len duduk di sisi kasur. Len menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kamar yang ditinggalinya sedikit terasa asing. Tapi dalam kamar ini terdapat dapur, tidak seperti kamar asrama murid. _Mungkin aku ada di asrama guru._ Len memperhatikan betul-betul detail ruangan tersebut. Semua barang dan fasilitas tampak sama seperti asrama murid, hanya saja ada pintu yang menuju dapur pribadi. Perutnya berbunyi, seperti ada udara yang berputar di dalam perutnya. _Aku lapar._

Len menoleh ke jendela yang ada di sebelah kasur besar yang ditidurinya. Cahaya oranye memasuki ruangan, dari jendela Len melihat warna langit yang keoranyean. _Masih senja, tidurku singkat sekali._

Suara langkah kaki mendekati Len. Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara tersebut. Dia melihat Mikuo dengan kaos biru dengan celana kaos panjang. Baru kali ini dia melihat Mikuo dalam setelan baju yang lain selain pakaian pelayan yang ia kenakan siang dan malam. Mikuo datang dengan membawa satu nampan makanan.

Mikuo menaruh nampan tersebut di atas lemari kecil sebelah kasur. "Akhirnya tuan bangun juga."

Len menoleh ke jam dinding di sebelah rak buku di sebelah pintu dapur. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima. Len sedikit mengernyit. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hampir dua puluh empat jam," jawab Mikuo. Mikuo sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Tuan, saya sudah mengisi batere ponsel tuan, sepertinya ada banyak pesan yang masuk. Dari tadi pagi ponsel tuan terus berbunyi." Mikuo menunjuk ponsel Len yang ada di sebelah nampan.

Len melirik ke nampan yang berisi nasi dan daging steak. Dia juga melirik ponselnya yang ada di sebelah nampannya. "Terima kasih Mikuo, ah iya... jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja Len."

Mikuo mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tapi, tuan Len kan-"

Len menatap mata Mikuo dengan tajam. "Panggil aku Len."

Mata Mikuo menghendari Len kemudian menatap ke lantai. "Baiklah... Len..."

Len menyeringai. Perutnya berbunyi, dia meminta izin untuk memakan makanan yang telah disediakan Mikuo. Mikuo undur diri untuk membersihkan dapurnya. Len kemudian memakan hidangan yang telah disediakan Mikuo.

"Ini enak!" teriak Len dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ini bahkan lebih enak daripada makanan yang disediakan di sekolah!"

Suara pintu kamar Mikuo mengalihkan perhatian Len. Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada pintu yang terbuka. Gakupo masuk ke dalam, dia menggunakan pakaian jas hitamnya, jas kantornya. Mikuo keluar dari dapurnya dan membungkuk kepada Gakupo. "Tuan muda... maaf aku sedang tidak dalam seragamku."

Gakupo mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada Mikuo, menggesturkan tidak apa-apa. "Tidak apa-apa," Gakupo mencondongkan badannya kedekat Mikuo. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menggunakan baju yang lain."

Len menaruh sendok yang digunakannya di atas nampan yang ada di pahanya. "Paman? sudah pulang?"

Gakupo menolehkan kepadanya kepada Len. Dia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Ah.. Len... aku sampai kemarin malam. Kau tau? karena rahasiamu terbongkar aku segera kembali ke sini dan mengurus masalahmu itu." Gakupo berjalan mendekati sofa kemudian duduk di sofa. "Seharian ini aku menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari murid dan guru." Gakupo bersandar dan melipat tangannya. Mikuo kembali ke dalam dapur. Gakupo kemudian menyeringai. "Tapi berkatmu, hari ini aku semakin populer dikalangan murid dan guru perempuan." Gakupo mengusap-usap dagunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar paman aneh..." Alis-alis Len terangkat. "Paman..." Len mengecilkan suaranya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena rahasiaku sebagai anak laki-laki sudah ketahuan... artinya aku harus keluar dari sekolah ini bukan?" Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gakupo, mempelajari ekspresi Gakupo yang serius.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Iya... aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Tapi kamu tidak perlu khawatir, sebenarnya sewaktu kamu pindah sekolah aku memasukkan data dirimu yang asli ke sekolah khusus laki-laki milik ayahku juga. Tapi, aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, untunglah aku kepala sekolah di sekolah itu juga. Ya, namanya juga memang satu sekolah."

Rahang Len turun ke bawah sehingga mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Len menyipitkan matanya. "Dari pada melakukan hal rumit seperti itu, kenapa kamu tidak memberi alasan sakit ke sekolahku yang dulu?" tanya Len dengan suara kesalnya.

Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Justru kalau aku lakukan itu, bisa-bisa ada seorang temanmu yg mencari tahu keberadaanmu. Lagipula sekolahmu tidak akan tinggal diam untuk mencari rumah sakitmu. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal rumit seperti itu. Lagi pula, dari awal kita tidak tahu berapa lama kamu akan tinggal di sini bukan?"

Len mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menjatuhkan bahunya. "Benar juga..."

Gakupo menyeringai. "Dan, misalkan kamu ada di sekolah ini sampai kamu lulus, aku kan bisa membuat ijazahmu sebagai lulusan sekolah ini, dengan nama Len Kagamine."

Mikuo membawa nampan yang berisi satu cangkir minuman kemudian menaruhnya di meja kopi di depan sofa yang di duduki Gakupo. "Ini teh anda tuan."

Gakupo menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Terima kasih Mikuo, ah iya, siapkan tas Len, dia akan aku pindahkan ke sekolah khusus laki-laki." Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya.

Mata Len membulat. "Apa? malam ini? pindah ke sekolah laki-laki?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Iya, kamu tidak mau?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengambil cangkir teh di depannya kemudian menyisip tehnya.

Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau... pindahkan saja aku ke sekolah lamaku." Len mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menaruh nampan makan miliknya ke atas lemari di sebelahnya.

Gakupo menaruh cangkirnya di pisin cangkir. "Kenapa? kualitas sekolahku lebih baik dari pada sekolahmu."

Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Bulir keringan mengalir dari keningnya. Len menggaruk-garuk pelipis mata kanannya dengan telunjuknya. "Memang benar kalau sekolah paman bagus... tapi, aku lebih baik pindah ke sekolahku yang dulu. Perbedaan statusku dengan murid-murid di sana sangat jauh. Aku malas menimbulkan masalah baru, lebih baik aku kembali ke sekolahku dan kembali dengan masalahku yang dulu." Len menegakkan kepalanya dan menajamkan tatapan matanya kepada Gakupo. "Lagipula, kalau aku masuk ke sekolahmu yang khusus laki-laki itu... aku harus tinggal di asrama lagi bukan? aku malas. Aku tidak bisa bebas untuk menyelesaikan masalahku yang sekarang ini." Len diam sejenak. "Aku ingin mencari bukti-bukti agar Rin percaya padaku kalau aku adalah kembarannya."

Gakupo melipat kakinya dan menautkan kedua tangannya, menaruhnya di atas pahanya. "Benar juga, kamu tidak akan bebas menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tapi, apa kamu yakin ingin kembali ke sekolahmu yang dulu?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mengurus berkas-berkasmu untuk pindah ke sekolah lamamu." Gakupo menoleh kepada Mikuo berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memegang tas milik Len yang berisi baju-bajunya. "Mikuo, simpan tas itu kembali, Len akan tinggal di sini sementara sampai aku selesai mengurus berkas-berkasnya."

Len melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan. "Tidak! jangan Mikuo! aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kemana anda akan pergi?"

Len bangkit dari kasur Mikuo. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke rumahku," ucap Len sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Mikuo. Dia mengambil tas yang dipegang Mikuo. "Jadi selama ini tasku disimpan di sini." Len memeluk tasnya.

Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati mereka berdua. "Tapi, pergi sekarang, apa tidak terlalu sore?"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak, lebih cepat aku pergi dari sekolah ini, akan lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin melihat masalah baru. Aku akan pergi setelah jam makan malam asrama. Pasti sekarang keadaan sekolah sangat ribut karena rahasiaku, bukan?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Memang sekolah sekarang sedang heboh... mereka heboh karena memperebutkanmu." Gakupo menyipitkan matanya sambil mendesis, "kalau begitu, aku akan ke kamarku dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan untukmu," ucap Gakupo. Gakupo berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Mikuo.

Len menaruh tas yang dibawanya kemudian duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya diduduki Gakupo. "Oh iya Mikuo, apa yang kamu tahu soal ayahku?" Len menatap Mikuo yang berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Mikuo mengeluarkan setelan jas yang biasa dikenakannya. Dari jauh dapat terlihat kalau Mikuo memiliki banyak setelan jas yang sama persis. Mikuo menoleh kepada Len. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku sudah menjadi murid tuan Rinto dari aku kecil. Beliau tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dia tenang dan pembawaannya serius." Mikuo diam sejenak sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi, tuan Rinto sering tersenyum, tapi hanya saat bersama dengan tuan muda."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan memegang pinganggnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Mikuo, aku rasa sifat serius dan tenangmu itu sedikit mirip dengan ayah. Tapi," Len terkekeh. Dia memiringkan badannya, bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu senyum atau tertawa. Coba tersenyum."

Mikuo tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresinya, masih tetap datar.

Len membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar dan sedikit menyipit matanya sambil melipat tangannya. "Kamu tidak bisa tersenyum ya?" Mikuo tetap diam. Len menghela nafasnya kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Len melengkungkan bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman. "Ikuti mulutku." Len tersenyum dan melemaskan pandangannya, dia sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan melengkungkannya.

Mikuo ikut melengkungkan bibirnya.

Len menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. "Kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kamu tersenyum." Len menunjuk kedua matanya dengan kedua telunjuknya dan kembali tersenyum. "Lihat mataku, keluarkan aura ceria dari dalam dirimu."

Mikuo kembali melengkungkan mulutnya saja, tapi otot-otot wajah lainnya tidak berubah. "Seperti ini?"

"Kamu tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun..." Len menghela nafasnya.

Mikuo melemaskan otot-otot matanya, dia melembutkan pandangannya dan sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Seperti ini?"

Jantung Len berdebar lebih cepat ketika melihat senyuman Mikuo, telinganya memanas. _Astaga! Mikuo sangat tampan!_ Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikuo, dia memutar matanya kemudian berbalik. "I-iya seperti itu! tersenyumlah seperti itu! aah! aku mau memeriksa ponselku dulu." Len berjalan menuju lemari laci di sebelah kasur Mikuo dan mengambil ponselnya.

Dia membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan mendapatkan tiga buah pesan dari nomor asing yang sama. Len membuka pesan pertama dari pengirim misterius tersebut, isinya:

 _Len, bagaimana keadaanmu? ini aku Gumiya._ Pesan tersebut di terima Len tepat pada jam tujuh pagi. "Gumiya, lebih baik aku simpan nomor Gumiya." Len menyimpan nomor Gumiya. Len kemudian membuka daftar pesannya.

Len membuka pesan kedua yang dia terima pada jam dua siang: _Rin dan Miku sepertinya sedikit menghindari pembicaraan tentangmu. Hari ini mereka mendapat serangan besar-besaran dari murid-murid yang menjadi fans dadakanmu. Mereka menyerang Rin dan Miku dengan segudang pertanyaan. Kau tahu, aku sedikit iri kepadamu karena kamu bisa langsung mendapat segudang fans dalam satu hari, seharusnya mereka membencimu, tapi kenapa mereka jadi menyukaimu ya? kamu menggunakan jampi-jampi?_

Len cekikikan membaca pesan dari Gumiya. "Hah? fans dadakan?" Tawanya terhenti. "Rin... Miku..." Tatapan Len menjadi sendu ketika Miku dan Rin terlintas di pikirannya. Miku dan Rin ikut pergi dari ruang olahraga, itu menandakan kalau mereka kecewa dengan Len. Len menutup pesan tersebut dan membuka pesan terakhir dari Gumiya.

Pesan dari Gumiya yang terakhir sampai pada pukul tiga sore. Jam pulang sekolah mereka jika tidak ada pelajaran tambahan. Len mulai membaca pesan dari Gumiya: _Len kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku? Keadaan di asrama saat ini heboh. Datanglah kemari dan tenangkan para fansmu yang membuat kerusuhan di kamar Miku dan juga kamar Rin._

Len terkekeh ketika menbaca pesan tersebut. Dia membaca jam yang ada di layar ponselnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima menit. Saat ini mendekati waktu makan malam, makan malam pukul enam. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit dari jendela. Langit yang sebelumnya jingga sudah berubah warna menjadi keungunan gelap. Len menoleh kepada Mikuo yang masih sibuk mengenakan seragam jasnya. Len kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan simbol telefon untuk memanggil Gumiya. Len menaruh ponselnya di sebelah telinga kanannya. Bunyi _-tuut- -tuut- -tuut-_ menjawab panggilan Len. Setelah beberapa kali bunyi _-tuut-_ yang berulang-ulang, Gumiya mengangkat telefonnya dengan menggunakan suara Gumi.

"Hei, sedang menuju ruang makan ya?" tanya Len.

Gumi mengeluh. "Iya, untunglah posisi Luka sebagai anggota OSIS membantu kita keluar dari masalah yang kamu timbulkan."

Len memutar bola matanya. "Mereka harusnya membenciku, tapi kenapa mereka jadi fansku?"

Gumi mengeluh lagi kemudian menggerutu. "Mungkin karena di sekolah ini minim laki-laki. Laki-laki di sekolah ini bisa dihitung dengan jari, tanpa melihat kualitas wajah mereka, mereka langsung terkenal di sekolah ini. Atau kamu memang menggunakan jampi-jampi?" Gumi bergumam sesuatu, mungkin dia menjauhkan telefon dari mulutnya, tapi Len tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Gumi gumamkan. "Oh iya, kemana saja kamu hari ini? kenapa pesanku tidak ada yang di balas?"

Len mengernyit sambil menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak memakai jampi-jampi atau yang lainnya..." Len menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit menggeram kebingungan. "Sebenarnya tadi itu aku baru bangun." Alis-alis Len terangkat mengingat dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Gumi. "Ah iya, malam ini aku akan pergi, setelah jam makan malam."

Suara Gumi sedikit terkejut. "Malam ini? apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Len sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Len mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Gakupo masuk dengan membawa sebuah kantung kertas. Len mengalihkan pandangannya. "Oh iya, bisakah kamu menemuiku di depan gerbang komplek sekolah? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... dan juga... tolong bawa Luka juga ya... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya, aku tutup telefonnya ya."

"Oh, oke, baiklah, setelah makan malam, aku akan ke sana dengan Luka. Dah," jawab Gumi.

Len menutup telefonnya kemudian menaruh ponselnya di sebelah nampan makannya. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Gakupo. "Paman, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada paman."

Gakupo menaruh tas bungkusan kertas itu di sebelah tehnya. "Ya?"

Len melipat tangannya, tapi satu tangannya memegang dagunya. "Menurutmu... apa Rin adalah orang yang memberitahu Lily kalau aku adalah kembarannya? beberapa hari yang lalu aku membongkar rahasiaku kepada Rin. Tapi... aku tidak bilang padanya kalau aku ini anak laki-laki."

Gakupo membulatkan matanya. "Kamu membuka rahasiamu kepada Rin?" nada suara Gakupo meninggi. Len mengangguk. Gakupo duduk di sofa kemudian melipat kakinya. "Bisa saja Rin memberitahu Lily kalau kamu saudara kembar Rin, tapi... kalau begitu, darimana Lily tahu kalau kamu itu laki-laki?" Gakupo mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Len memiringkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya memegang pinggangnya. "Ah tunggu... tapi Lily bilang kalau dia dapat informasi soal diriku dari temanku, tapi teman yang mana... aku tidak ingat memiliki teman di sekolah itu. Kalaupun dari sekolah ini, mungkin benar kata guru Ars, ada orang yang menguntitku kemudian mengetahui rahasiaku, dia mengaku kepada Lily, dan Lily menjebakku dengan bilang kalau yang memberinya informasi adalah salah satu dari temanku..." Len berfikir sejenak, dia melipat tangannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai.

Mikuo mendekati Gakupo sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya. "Tapi, saya rasa tidak ada orang yang menguntit Len, karena hampir setiap saat, saya menguntit Len."

Len menoleh kepada Mikuo kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Rambut-rambut halus di punggungnya menjadi tegak, menimbulkan aliran merinding menyambar tubuhnya.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Kamu benar juga Len. Bisa saja Lily menjebakmu dengan mengaku mendapat informasi dari teman-temanmu."

Len mengacungkan tangan kanannya setengah tinggi. "Atau bisa saja dia memang mendapatkan informasiku dari sekolah yang dulu? mungkin dia melihat data diri masing-masing anak, dan melihat data Len Kagamine yang keluar sekolah beberapa hari sebelum Ran masuk ke sekolah ini."

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, temanku bilang dia berhasil meretas data sekolah dan mengganti data dirimu. Bahkan dia juga berhasil memberikan data palsu kepada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai petugas pemerintah."

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Ah... pekerjaan temanmu itu beresiko sekali... kehidupanku sudah macam misteri detektif saja."

Gakupo mengangakan mulutnya. "Ah benar juga. Ciri-ciri orang yang meminta data itu, aku yakin dia adalah pelayan pribadi Lily di rumahnya."

"Mungkin nona Lily tahu kalau data yang dia dapatkan telah dimanipulasi sehingga dia mencari data dengan melakukan survei kepada rakyat sipil," ucap Mikuo yang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Len dan Gakupo serentak menolehkan kepala mereka dengan cepat kepada Mikuo.

Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len. "Benar juga. Sial, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan hal-hal sekecil itu ya..." Gakupo membuka lipatan kakinya. "Apa kamu punya teman dekat di sekolah? Setelah kembali ke sekolahmu, coba tanyakan teman-temanmu apa ada orang yang mencari Ran Shizuku?"

Len memutar matanya. "Kalau yang paman maksud teman yang selalu menghajarku saat pulang sekolah, aku punya banyak."

Gakupo bangkit dari kursinya. "Sudah waktunya makan malam." Gakupo menunjuk kantung kertas yang ada di atas meja kopi. "Len, itu ada uang simpanan untukmu."

Len menoleh ke arah uang yang Gakupo tunjukkan. "Tapi paman... paman tidak perlu memberiku uang... aku bahkan tidak bekerja pada paman."

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku," jawab Gakupo yang berjalan menuju pintu diikuti dengan Mikuo di belakangnya.

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi ulang tahunku masih lama..."

Gakupo menggerutu. "Sudahlah ambil saja, ganti bajumu dan bersiap-siaplah. Setelah makan malam, aku tunggu di depan pintu gedung asrama guru."

Len menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik baju yang dikenakannya. "Sejak kapan aku menggunakan baju tidur?"

Mikuo menoleh kepada Len. "Kemarin malam aku yang menggantikannya."

Wajah Len memerah dan jantungnya berdebar. "Te-terima kasih..."

.

Len, Gakupo dan Mikuo berdiri di depan gerbang komplek sekolah. Gakupo mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke jalan berbata yang dipijaknya. "Kenapa kamu ingin bertemu dengan Gumi?"

Len tertawa hambar. "Sudah kubilang, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya," jawab Len sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke jalanan berbata merah yang diterangi lampu jalanan dengan cahaya putih. Jalan berbara itu menuntun para pejalan kaki dan juga mobil masuk ke dalam komplek sekolah.

Len mengencangkan ikatan yang mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi sebuah buntut kuda yang kecil. Sedikit risih rasanya setelah dia terbiasa menguraikan rambutnya, dia juga jadi sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan angin malam yang berhembus mendinginkan lehernya yang telanjang.

Len mendengar sedikit suara riuh dari kejauhan di depannya. Tapi cahayanya terbatas, tidak seterang cahaya dari sinar mentari. Len tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Tapi perlahan-lahan suara riuh itu menjadi suara derapan-derapan kaki yang mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Leen!" teriak Gumi dari kejauhan.

Len terkejut ketika melihat banyaknya rombongan yang dibawa Gumi. Rombongan-rombongan gadis itu membawa karton besar dengan tulisan-tulisan nama Len dan juga Ran.

Len mendengus heran. "Sejak kapan mereka membuat tulisan-tulisan seperti itu," gumam Len sambil mempelajari rombongan yang Gumi bawa.

Dia mencari-cari sosok Rin dan juga Miku. Tapi setelah rombongan itu semakin dekat dan semakin jelas, Len kecewa karena tidak menemukan Miku atau Rin. Tapi, setidaknya Len sedikit senang karena Luka datang bersama Gumi. Di sebelah Gumi juga ada Clara dan juga anggota klub voli.

Rombongan itu berhenti. Mereka kemudian berteriak histeris sambil mengomentari pakaian yang Len pakai. Mata mereka semua berubah menjadi hati. Len semakin merasa ngeri karena keriuhan di depannya. Dia melirik kepada Mikuo dan juga Gakupo. Mikuo tampak biasa-biasa saja sementara Gakupo menyentakkan alisnya dan otot-otot di keningnya menonjol. _Heh, mungkin paman iri dengan kepopuleranku yang mendadak._

Gumi membuang nafas panjangnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Gumi menunjuk rombongan di belakangnya dengan jempol kanannya. "Maaf atas keriuhan yang kubawa ini. Mereka jadi histeris setelah menguping, mendengar kalau kamu akan pergi sekarang dan menahan aku dan Luka sampai mereka mengumpulkan armada fans-fans kamu." Gumi diam sejenak. "Len, kamu akan pergi sekarang?"

Len mengangguk kemudian mengheka nafasnya. "Seharusnya tadi aku bicarakan itu lewat telefon saja," gumam Len.

Gumi mendekati Len. "Memangnya apa yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku?"

Len mendekat dan berbisik kepada Gumi. Len mendengar suara riuh dari para gadis saat Len mendekati Gumi. "Tolong jaga Rin untukku. Dan... sampaikan pesan maafku kepada Rin. Oh iya, nanti tolong bantu aku memantau Lily..." Len menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Gumi kemudian dia menoleh kepada Luka.

Len menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Baik Len ataupun Luka saling menghindarkan tatapan mata mereka satu sama lain. "Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu..." ucap Len dan memfokuskan matanya pada Luka meskipun ada perasaan takut dan canggung dalam dirinya.

Luka perlahan-lahan menatap Len. "Iya... aku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan gampang menuduh orang."

"Hey Ran." Clara menyela percakapan Len dan Luka dengan mendekati mereka berdua. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Clara. "Ah, maaf, maksudku Ran. Ah maaf lagi, Len."

"Ketua voli." Len tersenyum kepada Clara.

Clara mengacungkan acungan jempol kepada Len. "Meskipun kamu laki-laki, kami berterima kasih, kamu sudah mau melawan Lily, kami akan meneruskan perjuanganmu!"

Len tertawa hambar. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Toh aku juga kalah." Len mengangkat kedua bahunya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sembari memberikan senyuman hambar.

Clara menurunkan acungan jempolnya. "Tapi aku rasa justru itu bagus. Dengan terbongkarnya jati dirimu, banyak anak perempuan yang menjadi fansmu. Yah, meskipun tidak sampai sepertiga murid sekolah, tapi itu tetap angka yang banyak, dan semoga terus bertambah." Clara mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya dan sedikit mententakkan alisnya. "Aku telah membuat fans club untukmu, dan akan aku gunakan fans club ini untuk melindungi Rin."

Len tertawa hambar dan bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. "Terima kasih... tapi... semoga fansclub barumu itu tidak berlebihan."

"Len, sudah saatnya kita berangkat, waktu sudah semakin malam, jalanan bisa macet." Mikuo menyela sambil menepuk bahu Len.

Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mikuo. "Ah... iya." Len berjalan mendekati mobil bersama dengan Mikuo. Len kemudian menoleh ke belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Dah paman. Dah Luka, Gumi, ketua voli. Dadah semuanya."

Balasan riuh menbuat kuping Len berdenging. Len kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil setelah itu Mikuo masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Mobil mulai berjalan. Len melihat dari jendela mobil sambil melambaikan tangan. Ketika mobil sedikit jauh, Len menjauhkan dirinya dari jendela dan bersandar pada kursi. "Baru kali ini aku menjadi terkenal."

Tidak ada yang menjawab, baik Mikuo ataupun supir. Len kemudian melirik kepada Mikuo. "Apa kamu suka Rin?"

Wajah Mikuo seketika memerah. Dengan cepat Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya pada Len.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikuo kemudian mendengus sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya, mengeluarjan tatapan kesal. Len menumpu tangannya pada sandaran tangan mobil. "Tolong jaga adikku ya." Len diam sejenak. "Kalau kamu menyakitinya atau aku mendapat laporan kalau Rin menangis," Len membungkam dan melirik kepada Mikuo, "akan kucincang kamu." Jari telunjuk kanan Len menggesek lehernya.

Mikuo diam dan mengangguk tapi wajahnya masih merah.

Perjalanan dilalui mereka dengan tenang dan sepi. Jalanan sedikit macet tapi tidak memakan banyak waktu. Mereka semua diam di dalam mobil. Len tidak memikirkan apa-apa, justru dia menikmati pemandangan mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah kecil milik Len, Mikuo mengeluarkan tas Len dari bagasi dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah salam perpisahan kecil, mobil itu kembali berjalan. Len melambaikan tangannya dan saat sosok mobil menghilang dalam gelap, Len mengambil kunci rumahnya dari dalam tasnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Len menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Rumahnya kosong, rapih tapi sedikit kotor dengan debu. Len mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian membawa tasnya ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

Ponsel Len bergetar. Len mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada dalam saku kemudian membuka kunci pengaman layarnya. Len mendapatkan satu pesan, dari Rin. Len sangat bahagia melihat pesan tersebut dan segera membukanya lewat notifikasi pesan. Len membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 _Len, maaf. Akulah orang yang memberitahu Lily kalau kamu adalah saudara kembarku._ _Tapi... jujur sampai saat ini aku masih sedikit belum percaya, makanya aku cerita pada Lily. Lily tidak berkata apa-apa. Apa kita benar-benar bersaudara? bisakah kamu membuktikan itu?_ _Aku sedikit kecewa karena kamu tidak jujur padaku kalau kamu adalah anak laki-laki._

* * *

 _A.N_

Haloo kaze disini, dan aku lupa update kemarin siang... Tak terasa IOMS udah masuk masa baru dimana Ran menghilang dan kembalinya Len. Yeay *nebar pompom* terima kasih karena kalian telah mendukungku selama ini :'3 terutama keire-kun yang revirew tiap chapter :'3 dan juga pembaca dan temanku yang setia membaca cerita-ceritaku X'D *apasih udah kyk salam perpisahan aja

Baca-baca ya ceritaku yang lain x'D *maunya *plak


	16. Relation

_It's Only My Secret – Relation_

Len terkulai di kasur matrasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Setelah menyapu dan membersihkan debu-debu di rumahnya, Len menggelar kasur matrasnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tapi, Len memang tidak tidur dengan piyamanya. Kecuali, sewaktu dia masih kecil dan juga sewaktu dia tinggal di asrama itu. Ketika pipinya menyentuh bantalnya, luka-luka lebamnya bersentuhan dengan kain dingin yang membungkus bantalnya. Rasa linu memenuhi wajahnya yang lebam-lebam.

Len membuka ikatan rambutnya kemudian menaruh ikatan itu di sebelah bantalnya. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, tangannya kemudian meraih ponselnya. Rumah ini sekarang terasa sepi baginya. Meskipun Len tidak merasa takut, tapi dia sedikit terganggu karena ayahnya tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah ini. Untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya, dia membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Ponselnya menunjukkan waktu yang telah lewat jam sepuluh malam, tepatnya pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh dua malam. "Lama juga waktuku untuk membersihkan rumah ini." Len melihat ada satu pesan baru di daftar notifikasinya. Len membuka pesan tersebut dan melihat pesan itu dari Luka:

 _Setelah kamu pergi, aku membersihkan barang-barangmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku menemukan PSPs. Aku yakin, itu punyamu... -_- Aku juga menemukan bungkus kado di lemarimu, ini untuk siapa ya? ^=^. Semua baju-baju dan barang-barangmu yang kamu tinggal akan aku berikan kepada kepala sekolah._

Mata Len membulat dan dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Penyesalan menghantui dirinya. "Astaga! karena terburu-buru, aku lupa dengan PSPs gratis yang aku dapatkan dari paman!" Wajah Len seketika memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan dia memerjapkan matanya. Bayangannya akan Miku berputar dalam otaknya, memberikan sensasi-sensai aneh dalam hatinya, tapi juga membuat jantungmya berdebar semakin cepat. "Bungkus kado... itu kan kado yang ingin aku berikan pada Miku..."

"Semoga Luka belum tidur." Len menggerakkan ibu-ibu jarinya, mengetikkan pesan untuk membalas pesan Luka: _Terima kasih telah membersihkan barang-barangku. Aku akan kembali ke sana hari Minggu untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Sebenarnya kamu bisa memiliki baju-baju, sepatu dan make up-ku. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan menggunakannya. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kabar Rin dan Miku?_

Len membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Karena sudah tidur seharian dan bangun diwaktu senja, rasanya dirinya masih kuat untuk tetap terjaga. Len memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke sebelah kiri dan menaruh ponsel di sebelahnya. "Ah... tanganku sakit lagi. Sial... tapi untunglah sakitnya tidak separah yang dulu."

Sesaat, dirinya terhanyut pada kenangan-kenangannya bersama ayahnya di dalam rumah ini, terutama di dalam kamar ini. Kenangan-kenangan yang hanya tersimpan dalam benaknya, tanpa di dokumentasikan dalam bentuk foto ataupun rekaman video. Kenangan-kenangan yang kapanpun bisa saja hilang dari benak Len, kenangan yang tidak bisa disimpan dalam bukti fisik, karena memang tidak didokumentasikan.

Ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang sedang bernostalgia, suara ponsel mengalihkan seluruh pikirannya. Ponsel Len berbunyi. Satu pesan baru masuk ke dalam ponsel Len. Len mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali membuka kunci layarnya. Dia membaca pesan baru dari Luka tersebut:

 _Benarkah? ooh terima kasih, aku jadi punya baju gratis baru (°w°)9. Tapi pasti cuman sedikit ukuran yang pas denganku, dasar perempuan rata ,_

 _Baru sehari saja kamu tidak bertemu dengan Rin sudah khawatir lagi. Tenang dia baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin dia sedikit menghindari semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Eh tunggu dulu? apa aku tidak salah membaca? kamu menanyakan Miku juga? aku pikir di otakmu itu hanya ada Rin, ternyata ada Miku juga toh ^=^_

Wajah Len memerah, jantungnya kembali berdebar lebih cepat. Len menelentangkan badannya dan membalas pesan Luka: _Tentu saja, dia kan temanku -_- dari kemarin aku tidak melihat mereka berdua, jadi aku sedikit khawatir. Untuk ukuran baju yang tidak pas denganmu, maaf saja ya, aku ini laki-laki dan aku memang rata (-_-llll)_

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Len mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Luka: _Hmm, khawatir ya, aku paham kalau kamu khawatir pada Rin, tapi aku sedikit tidak paham kamu khawatir pada Miku ^=^ hanya teman ya? oooh teman ^=^_

Len tertawa cekikikan. Telinganya memanas. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya. "Bersikap biasa saja Len..." gumam Len sambil mengetikkan pesannya: _Iyaa teman -_- kamu tidak tidur? ini kan sudah malam. Aku mau tidur *hoam*_

Luka membalas pesan Len lagi dengan cepat: _Aku tadi sudah tidur tau, tapi terbangun karena ada pesan darimu. Ya sudah aku juga mau tidur._

Len menaruh ponsel di sebelah kanannya kemudian memutar badannya, tidur menghadap sebelah kiri. Mata Len masih kuat terjaga, tapi jika dia tidak tidur, bisa-bisa dia tidur saat subuh datang dan bangun siang. Len menutup matanya, meskipun tidak mengantuk, tapi kenyamanan bantal dan rasa rindu pada rumahnya mengantarnya pada bunga tidurnya.

Ponsel Len berdering dengan sangat keras. Alarm pagi, hal yang tidak boleh dilupakannya saat tinggal di asrama. Jadwal bangun di asrama lebih pagi.

Len memutar badannya terlentang kemudian tangan kirinya mengambil ponselnya. Len mematikan alarm yang ada di ponselnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Len menguap sambil mengusap-usap matanya. "Miku... bangun... sudah pagi..." mengeluarkan suara Ran setelah ia bangun tidur rasanya seperti sudah kebiasaannya. Dia mengernyitkan ketika rasa sakit di matanya yang lebam mengejutkannya. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, tapi di sebelah kirinya adalah pintu kamarnya. Len membulatkan matanya kemudian tatapannya melembut. "Oh iya... aku sudah tidak tinggal di asrama lagi." Len menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya.

Len merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Tubuhnya seketika meringkuk dan wajahnha mengernyit. Dia sedikit merintih kesakitan sambil menegakkam duduknya. Len menoleh ke kanan, ke arah jendela di kamarnya. "Selamat pagi, ayah."

Len mengambil ikat rambutnya dan menggelangkannya di tangannya. Len bangkit dari kasur matrasnya kemudian melipat selimut dan kasur tersebut. "Aku harus menghitung uang dari paman, bisa saja kan cukup untuk membeli kasur baru." Len terkekeh.

Len mengambil ponselnya kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja tamunya yang sekaligus bisa menjadi meja makannya. "Ayah terlalu hemat dalam membeli barang-barang, semuanya terlihat kuno setelah aku tinggal di asrama mewah itu." Len memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di ruang keluarga. Meja kopi, televisi kecil biasa, bantal kursi di sudut ruangan, dan rak buku kecil.

Len sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melakukan pemanasan kecil untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sakit dan kaku karena tinju. Len kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia mencuci mukanya kemudian menyikat giginya. "Aku jadi penasaran, berapa jumlah hutang ayah," Len menyipitkan matanya dan mulutnya sekarang penuh busa karena busa dari pasta giginya. "Hmm..." Len kemudian berkumur dan mencuci mulutnya. "Rasanya kehidupan kami tidak ada kemajuannya, atau... karena ayah bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga paman? tapi..." Len mengangkat satu alisnya sambil memerhatikan bayangannya sendiri yang ada di cermin. "Kenapa ayah lebih memilih menjadi pelayan dari pada membuat usaha barunya?" Len menaruh ikatan rambutnya yang ia gelangkan di sisi wastafel.

Len memperhatikan lebam-lebam yang sedikit mengempes di wajahnya. Dia memegang luka-luka itu dengan pelan-pelan sambil mengusap-usapnya. "Ah... semoga luka lebam ini cepat hilang," gumamnya di sela pikirannya yang memikirkan soal ayahnya.

Len memutar matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan cermin. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi soal masalab ayah, jadinya pusing." Dia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan pergi membersihkan dirinya.

.

Beberapa hari Len memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya untuk membersihkan rumahnya setelah beberapa waktu ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Tinggal di rumah setidaknya bisa membantunya untuk memulihkan tenaga dan memulihkan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit lagi karena tinju kemarin. Meskipun pada akhirnya Len kalah dari Lily, dia sedikit lega karena rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan terbongkar. Meskipun, cara terbongkarnya itu sangatlah memalukan, juga merugikan misinya.

Len mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian sisanya yang ada di lemari pakaiannya yang sedikit lembab. Pakaiannya sedikit lembab, tapi tidak sampai berjamur. Len mengangkat kepalanya ke atas seakan mencari jawaban. "Ah... tali jemuran di halaman belakang kan kecil... kurasa kalau aku menjemur semua pakaian hari ini, tali jemurannya tidak akan cukup." Len menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang terhubung ke halaman belakangnya yang merupakan tempat jemuran. "Ah, kenapa aku tidak merapihkannya dari kemarin ya?"

Len mengeluarkan seragam-seragamnya dari dalam lemari. Dia membawa seragam-seragam tersebut ke halaman belakangnya kemudian menjemur pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

.

Hari Minggu datang. Len datang ke sekolah asramanya yang dulu dengan menggunakan taksi. Saat dia membuka pintu taksi tersebut. Dia mengamati gerbang besar yang menutupi jalan masul ke komplek sekolah. Dia teringat akan kejadian dimana semua misi ini dimulai. Kondisimya yang dia alami sedikit sama, hanya saja saat dulu dia berdiri mengamati rumah Gakupo, kini dia berdiri mengamati komplek sekolah.

Jantungnya berdebar ketika seorang penjaga gerbang sekolah memanggilnya dan menanyakan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya ke komplek sekolah. Penjaga sekolah terlibat tidak mengetahuo masalah apa-apa mengenai Ran dan Len, jadi itu sedikit menguntungkan harga dirinya untuk menampakan wajahnya kepada para penjaga gerbang. "Aku ingin menemui temanku, Luka Megurine, dia bilang ada yang ingin dia berikan kepadaku, makanya aku datang kemari untuk mengambil barang tersebut."

Setelah para penjaga gerbang saling berdiskusi, satu dari penjaga gerbang mengeluarkan walkie talkienya. Dia membahas soal anak bernama Len kepada temannya, dan Len mendengar suara itu sedikit mirip dengan suara Mikuo. Setelah mendapat pengizinan, Len dipersilahkan masuk oleh penjaga gerbang.

Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah bisa lolos dari penjaga. Meskipun dia bukan penjahat, dia merasa lega karena mereka tidak kenal dengan Ran dan menyadari kalau Ran dan Len adalah orang yang sama. Len berjalan menuju asrama para siswa.

Selama di jalan, dia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak karena mendapat tatapan-tatapan terpana dari para gadis. Len merasa ngeri, ini pertama kalinya Len mendapatkan tatapan seperti mangsa seperti itu. Jika tatapan itu berasal dari laki-laki dan maksud tatapan itu adalah tatapan mengejek, Len masih bisa mentolelirnya karena itu memang makanannya sehari-hari sewaktu sekolah di sekolah umum.

Len melirik tubuh dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa mereka melirikku seperti itu? rasanya wajar-wajar saja pakaiannku... apa menurut mereka aku tidak sopan ya kalau memakai jaket bertudung?_

Len masuk ke dalam gedung asrama dan menyampaikan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Luka kepada penjaga pintu depan asrama. Penjaga itu kemudian menyuruh Len untuk menunggu Luka di ruang lobby asrama.

Len berjalan menuju lobby dan masuk ke dalam ruang besar tersebut. Len belum pernah masuk ke ruang ini karena ruangan ini hanya diperuntukan untuk tamu asrama dan juga murid asrama yang kedatangan tamu. Tapi, meskipun di lobby, tetap saja ada penjaga asrama.

Minggu ini juga tampaknya lobby terlihat ramai. Banyak orang yang berkunjung ke asrama untuk menemui sanak saudara mereka atau temannya. Tentu saja, murid-murid yang ada di lobby menatap Len seperti buruannya.

Ruang lobby tersusun dari dinding dengan jendela besar terdapat beberapa pilar penyangga. Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat beberapa pasang sofa dan juga meja bundar dengan kursinya. Jika Len perhatikan, pemandangannya hampir mirip dengan restoran. Len duduk di salah satu kursi bermeja bundar di dekat jendela. Len memperhatikan ke luar jendela, di jendela itu Len dapat melihat halaman asrama. Halaman yang lumayan jarang digunakan karena anak-anak asrama lebih sering pergi ke swalayan sekolah dan berkumpul di ruang berkumpul di lantai dua.

Len mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, dan mengirim pesan kepada Luka: _Aku di lobby, kamu datang sendiri ya. Jangan bawa Rin atau siapapun._

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seorang pelayan asrama menyuguhkan teh dan satu buah donat. Len menundukkan kepalanya kepada pelayan tersebut, memberi gestur terima kasih. Len menangkap bayangan sosok berambut pink yang datang menghampiri lobby. Luka menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Len mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum kepada Luka.

Luka melambaikan tangannya kepada Len kemudian menderap ke meja Len. Luka kemudian duduk di depan Len.

"Ini, barang-barang milikmu semuanya ada di dalam tas ini." Luka memberikan tas kain kecil berwarna hitam.

Len menarik tas kecil tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Luka menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja. Alisnya terangkat dan Luka bersandar pada kursinya. "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kamu melarangku untuk mengajak yang lain? tadinya aku mau membawa Rin dan yang lainnya."

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Len membuka layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan terakhir yang dia dapatkan dari Rin. Len kemudian memberikan ponselnya tersebut kepada Luka. "Rin adalah orang yang memberitahu Lily kalau aku adalah kembarannya."

Luka memperhatikan ponsel Len yang dipegangnya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. "Waw..., tunggu dulu. Kamu memberitahukan rahasiamu pada Rin?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya."

Len kemudian menjelaskan kejadian dimana Len memberitahukan kebenaran itu kepada Rin. Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan donat serta teh kepada Luka. Len dan Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan sengaja ketika pelayan itu datang. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Len mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka.

Luka mendengarkannya dengan seksama sampai Len selesai bicara. Setelah Len selesai, Luka mulai membuka mulutnya. "Artinya... Rin tidak mempercayaimu. Maksudku... dia tidak percaya karena tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai kembarannya. Apalagi kamu tidak memiliki bukti fisik yang menyatakan Rin itu kembaranmu. Yah, meskipun wajah kalian mirip, itu memang tidak cukup sih."

Len mengangguk. "Justru... karena Rin tidak percaya padaku... aku sekarang tidak ingin menemuinya dulu. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang masalalu ayahku dan mencari bukti yang bisa meyakinkan Rin." Len menyisip teh hangatnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Rin?"

Luka menyeringai. "Kamu hanya menanyakan kabar Rin? tidak menanyakan kabar Miku? Mereka berdua baik-baik saja kok." Luka terkekeh kemudian mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kamu pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini dalam beberapa waktu terakhir."

Len berdehem. Len memutar matanya dan jantungnya mulai berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len.

Luka semakin mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kamu tahu? fans klub yang dibuat Clara itu berdampak besar pada sekolahan." Luka memainkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk Len kemudian memutar-mutarnya. Seringai muncul di wajah Luka yang biasanya terkesan tenang. "Fans club itu sekarang melindungi Rin dari gangguan orang-orang yang mengganggu Rin. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, banyak orang-orang yang awalnya memusuhi kita sekarang masuk ke fans clubmu dan berbalik menyerang Lily." Luka terkekeh.

Len menyipitkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bisa seperti itu ya..." Len menegakkan kepalanya kemudian matanya melirik ke ambang pintu lobby, para murid gadis berlalu-lalang melewati pintu sambil melirik Len dengan mata pemburu. Dia merasa seperti kelinci yang masuk ke dalam kandang singa. Rasanya canggung dan keringat terus mengalir di belakang punggungnga, mengalir di garis punggungnya. Bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya, padahal ruang lobby ini ber-AC. Len mencondongkan badannya mendekati Luka kemudian menutup sisi mulutnya dengan tanganya, seakan membuat pembatas agar suaranya tidak sampai terdengat orang. "Kamu tahu... sekarang aku membutuhkan banyak keberanian hanya untuk masuk ke asrama ini," bisik Len kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Luka terkekeh kemudia berdehem. Dia menegakkan duduknya dan mengkat satu alisnya tapi bibirnya masih meninggalkan seringai. "Bukan kamu saja yang seperti itu. Semua laki-laki yang masuk ke sekolah ini lasti merasakan hal yang sama." Luka menumpu sikutnya pada meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangannya. "Di sekolah ini, laki-laki adalah hal yang langka. Kamu mungkin tidak sadar, tapi banyak loh orang yang menguntit guru Ars dan tuan Mikuo. Kamu harus berhati-hati kalau ke sini. Saking langkanya tanpa kamu sadari juga di sini banyak yang menjalani hubungan sesama jenis," ucapnya kemudian Luka tertawa. "Tahun lalu ada yang ribut karena berebut guru Ars. Korbannya sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dia keluar dari sekolah. Tapi untung, karena posisi palsumu sebagai tunangan kepala sekolah, tidak ada perempuan yang benar-benar mengajakmu ribut karena urusan laki-laki."

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak sadar karena aku terlalu fokus pada Rin. Perempuan bisa lebih mengerikan." Len menatap Luka kemudian melengkungkan senyuman yang sayu. "Tapi aku bersyukur juga kalau fansclub itu menggantikan tugasku untuk melindungi Rin." Len melirik ke sosok berambut hijau yang masuk ke dalam ruang lobby sambil membawa kantung plastik putih. "Gumi." Len melambaikan tangannya.

Gumi melambaikan tangannya kemudian mendekati Len dan duduk di kursi yang berada di antara Luka dan Len. "Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu akan datang ke sini." Gumi menaruh tas belanjaannya di sebekah kiri bawahnya.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal." Len menoleh kepada Gumi. "Habis dari swalayan?" tanya Len dan melirik ke tas plastik yang ditaruh Gumi.

Gumi mengangguk sambil melirik belanjaannya. "Iya, stock manisanku habis." Gumi menoleh kepada Len kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk Len. "Len kamu tahu? gara-gara kemunculan fans club Len Kagamine, sekarang bermunculan fans club tuan Mikuo, guru Ars dan juga kepala sekolah." Gumi terkekeh. Tangannya yang menunjuk Len kemudian melengkup di atas meja.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hah?" Len melirik kepada Luka yang kelihatannya memasang wajah datar. _Aku ingat sesuatu... sepertinya Luka memang menyukai kepala sekolah. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya dia mau membantuku._ Len tertawa dengan canggung. "Kalau begitu, apa kalian ikut dalam salah satu fans itu?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Aku dan Rin ikut _fans club_ tuan Mikuo." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

Len melirik kepada Luka. "Bagaimana dengamu?"

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len dan juga Gumi dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan lemas. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang semacam itu." Luka menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Len tertawa canggung kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka. Len merasakan jika Luka tidak tertarik karena dia tidak ingin terlihat dia menyukai Gakupo.

Gumi mencondongkan badannya. "Tapi _fans club_ yang paling susah untuk mendapatkan persetujuan adalah _fans club_ Gakupo." Jarinya memutar-mutar. "Lily menolak adanya _fans club_ itu. Rumornya, sampai dia ribut dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi akhirnya _fans club_ kepala sekolah tetap berdiri dan Lily yang mengambil alihnya." Gumi terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada kursinya. "Kalian pasti tidak percaya ini. Tadi sewaktu aku di supermarket, aku menguping pembicaraan ketua voli dengan seorang temannya. Katanya IA masuk ke _fans club_ Len."

Luka membulatkan matanya tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Luka memiringkan kepalanya, mulutnya menganga kemudian dia menoleh kepada Len seakan tidak percaya musuh bebuyutan Len di sekolahnya sekarang masuk ke dalam _fans_ _club_ -nya.

Len membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kepada Gumi. "Hah?" Len mengalihkan pandangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Len menaruh tas yang dia terima dari Luka dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. "Haha..." Len memutar matanya. Dia menyipitkan satu matanya, sehingga membuat satu alisnya terangkat. Pikirnya tidak percaya kalau laki-laki seperti Gumiya bisa tahu perkembangan gosip-gosip di sekolah. "Kamu ternyata peka dengan gosip sekolah ya, Gum." Len menoleh kepada Gumi dan Luka. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah besok."

Gumi membulatkan matanya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperhatikan jam di jam tangan yang mengitari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gumi menatap Len dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Pulang? tapi ini kan masih jam tiga sore."

Luka menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan Len yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Kamu mulai sekolah lagi? dimana?"

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku kembali ke sekolahku yang dulu. Dan, paman-ah maksudku Gakupo bilang kalau urusan kepindahanku telah selesai jadi besok aku akan kembali sekolah." Len memegang tas hitam yang diberikan oleh Luka dengan tangan kirinya. "Oh iya, kalau ada kabar apapun mengenai Rin atau Lily tolong hubungi aku."

Luka mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Len. "Iya." Luka dan Gumi ikut berdiri mengikuti Len. Luka tersenyum kepada Len. "Kalau begitu semangat ya."

Len mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan berdampingan keluar dari lobby, Luka di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka berdua berhenti ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lily dan juga Oliver.

Oliver tersenyum kepada mereka sementara Lily menyentakkan alisnya dan sedikit menggertakkan giginya. Oliver yang berjalan melewati mereka bertiga kemudian berhenti dan berbalik memanggil mereka bertiga. "Hei nak."

Luka, Len dan Gumi berhenti. Luka dan Gumi berbalik menoleh kepada Oliver. Len tak bergeming, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang karena khawatir Oliver akan menyadari kalau dia adalah Ran.

"Kamu, anak laki-laki yang memakai jaket." Oliver memanggil.

Jantung Len berhenti seketika kemudian berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya sedikit dingin dan kaku. Perlahan-lahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. _Kalau rahasiaku ketahuan oleh teman-teman sekolah... tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau oleh orang luar... bisa-bisa akan ada salah paham dan menganggapku maniak._ Len melemaskan otot wajahnya. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipia di bibirnya. "Kamu memanggil saya?"

Oliver mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kamu mirip dengan orang yang kukenal. Apa kamu kembaran Ran Shizuku?"

Len tak bergeming. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada Lily yang merangkulkan tangannya pada tangan Oliver. "Dia itu Len, temannya Luka dan Gumi, dia sering datang kesini. Oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu ya? Ran keluar dari sekolah ini dan dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gakupo."

Len membulatkan matanya. Dia melirik kepada Luka dan Gumi. Keduanya tampak terkejut, terlihat dari mulut mereka berdua yang menganga. Len mempelajari apa yang di lakukan Lily itu sedikit aneh, menutup-nutupi jati dirinya. Pikirnya, Lily seharusnya membongkar rahasianya saja di depan Oliver, dengan begitu Lily bisa menjatuhkan harga diri Len di depan Oliver.

Oliver menolehkan kepalanya kepada Lily. "Hah? memutuskan hubungan? keluar dari sekolah?"

Lily tersenyum hambar kepada Oliver sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, dia pindah ke kuar negeri... dan... dia juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gakupo..."

Oliver kemudian menoleh kepada Len dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh... maafkan aku karena asal menduga-dugamu, habisnya kamu sangat mirip dengan kenalan ku. Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Oliver dan Lily berbalik. Mereka berjalan ke dalam lobby.

Len memperhatikan Lily yang tampaknya berjalan menuju sofa paling belakang. Len sedikit menjulurkan lehernya ke arah Luka. "Aku rasa... Lily menutupi sesuatu... kenapa dia tidak langsung memberitahu Oliver kalau aku adalah Ran?" bisik Len sambil melirik kepada Luka. Pikirannya masih mempelajari apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Lily, memikirkan ini mungkin strategi baru Lily untuk menjahilinya, atau menjahatinya.

Luka membulatkan matanya kemudian menoleh kepada Len. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Kemarin lusa, Yukari memposting beritamu ke media sosial, dan otomatis Lily mengetahui postingan Yukari tersebut. Untunglah Yukari tidak membocorkan identitasmu atau identitas sekolah kita, tapi tetap saja bagi Lily apa yang dilakukan Yukari adalah kesalahan besar." Luka berbalik kemudian merangkul Gumi dan Len agar mereka ikut berbalik. Luka melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan-lahan. "Lily mengumumkan ke seisi sekolah agar berita soal dirimu tidak disebarluaskan ke luar sekolah karena bisa menurunkan kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap sekolah ini. Ya, dia bilang soal elektabilitas begitu."

Len mendengus. "Kupikir dia melindungiku, taunya melindungi sekolah ini." Semua pikiran dan penilaian buruknya perlahan buyar. Len merasa sedikit lega tapi juga terganggu, tapi Len memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena dia memiliki maslaah prioritas yang lainnya.

Gumi mencondongkan kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Len. "Langkah Lily benar juga sih. Kalau ada beritamu di luar sekolah, sekolah ini akan kehilangan elektabilitasnya."

Gumi dan Luka berhenti ketika mereka sampai di pintu depan asrama. Len mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka berdua kemudian memperhatikan kedua temannya yang semakin masuk ke dalam gedung asrama. Dia sedikit merindukan tempat ini, tapi tentunya dia tidak berhak untuk tinggal di sini lagi.

Len merekahkan senyuman tipis. Tapi, dia masih sedikit risih karena tatapan pemburu dari para gadis. Len berbalik. _Semoga aku bertemu dengan Miku._ Ingatan Len sesaat melayang kepada bintang jatuh yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Miku. Kalau sekarang ada bintang jatuh, ada satu keinginan yang dia minta, bertemu dengan Miku. Tapi, sayangnya sekarang masih siang, tidak mungkin bisa melihat bintang jatuh.

Len berjalan ke luar dari gedung asrama. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok manis gadis berambut biru-hijau berdiri di depannya. Kehadirannya membuat jantung Len berdebar dengan kencang. Tanpa perintah otaknya, suhu tubuhnya memanas hingga telinganya terasa sangat panas. Ini pertama kalinya dia menampakan wujud Len di depannya. Nafasnya sesaat terhenti kemudian terasa begitu sesak. "Miku?" tanya Len berusaha mengendalikan rasa bahagianya.

Miku berdiri di depan Len dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang menganga. "Ran?" Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian memandang Len dengan datar. "Maaf, maksudku Len."

Len melengkungkan senyuman tipis kepada Miku. "Hei..." Mata Len berputar-putar menghindari Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tangan kanan Len kemudian mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. Rasanya canggung, ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara mereka bicara setelah semua rahasia Len terbongkar. Bagi Miku, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Len.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Suara dan tatapan Miku sama-sama datar, mungkin Miku merasakan canggung, atau di memang merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Len di sini. Bagaimana pun, Len telah membohinginya. Siapapun orangnya, jika dibohongi pasti akan timbul perasaan marah dalam hatinya.

Len menjatuhkan tangannya. Dia merasakan-tatapan yang semakin tajam ke arahnya. Rasanya canggung tapi dia juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Miku. Len menatap Miku. "Oh... begitu."

Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya yang membawa kantung plastiknya. "Kalau begitu... aku permisi dulu."

Saat Miku akan berjalan Len menahannya dengan memanggil nama Miku. Panggilan itu seperti memancing Miku untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya mereka berdua saling bertemu. Keduanya saling dan beradu pandang.

Len memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam tas dan mencari-cari kotak kado. Len mengeluarkan kado yang tadinya selalu ia simpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Len menyodorkan kotak kado tersebut kepada Miku dengan tangan kanannya. "Ada yang ingin aku berikan untukmu." Telinga Len kembali panas. Jantungmya berpacu dengan cepat, menghilangkan semua perasaan takut tapi menggantikannya dengan kecanggungan dan rasa malu.

Miku memfokuskan matanya kepada kado kecil yang dipegang Len. Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len. "Ini apa?"

Len sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ini kado ulang tahun untukmu... aku belum sempat memberikannya padamu karena... aku malu." Len kemudian memfokuskan matanya kepada Miku. "Terimalah hadiahku..." Len memberikan kado tersebut kepada Miku kemudian melengkungkan senyuman tipis kepadanya. "Kalau begitu... aku permisi."

Len berjalan melewati Miku dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Hatinya terasa meledak-ledak ketika memberikan kado tersebut kepada Miku.

"Len!" Miku memanggilnya.

Langkah kaki Len terhenti. Panggilan Miku itu membuat rahangnya turun karena terkejut. Len memutar badannya ke belakang. Dia melihat Miku tersenyum kepadanya, meskipun sedikit hambar, tapi senyuman itu berhasil memacu jantungnya lebih cepat. Lagi-lagi, mata mereka berdua saling bertemu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Miku. Tapi, Meskipun bibirnya berucap terima kasih, matanya menatap sendu Len. Seakan ada rasa yang dia tahan selama ini, tapi Len tidak mengetahuinya, karena Len tidak tahu isi pemikiran Miku.

Len melengkungkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Telinganya panas, begitu juga dengan pipinya. Alisnya sedikit naik dan melengkung bahagia. "Sama-sama." Len melembutkan tatapannya kepada Miku. "Miku, maafkan aku karena aku telah membohongimu." Senyuman itu sedikit memudar menjadi senyuman yang tipis. "Tapi, aku sedikit lega karena aku bisa memberikan kado itu sebagai Len Kagamine."

Miku diam, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi matanya terus beradu pandang dengan Len.

Len tersenyum kepada Miku. "Aku permisi lagi ya, sampai jumpa." Len berbalik dan terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Miku tidak memanggilnya lagi. Tidak ada alasan untuk Len berbalik dan memanggil Miku. Bagaimanapun, Len telah membohongi Miku. Terserah Miku akan memaafkannya atau tidak, yang pasti, Len sudah memberikan kado yang disimpannya untuk Miku.

Len terus berjalan terus tanpa berbalik dan mengabaikan tatapan para gadis. Len keluar dari gerbang asrama dan masuk kedalam taksi yang telah menunggunya. _Ah... mungkin ini pertemuan terakhirku dengan Miku... dan... aku belum memberitahukan kepada Miku kalau gadis tomboy yang dimaksudnya adalah aku._

.

Len berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah lamanya didampingi oleh wali kelasnya yang dulu–guru Kiyoteru. Len memandang lurus ke depan mengabaikan cibiran-cibiran yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ketika dia berada di depan kelasnya yang dulu, Len mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ada murid lelaki berambut pink dengan iris mata kuning-kehijauan memandanginya. Len sedikit melirik anak lelaki itu. Anak laki-laki itu–Yuuma–masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Len dan Kiyoteru masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas yang sebelumnya riuh dan terdengar teriakan dari luarnya seketika membisu ketika Len melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Kiyoteru berdiri di depan mejanya. Sementara, Len berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap kursinya yang masih kosong. Kursi kosong itu tidak terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kursi paling belakang di deretan sebelah pintu.

Di sebelah kursi kosong itu duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut gulung ke bawah–Teto. Di sebelah Teto, gadis dengan rambut kekuningan yang lebih pekat dari Len–Neru–duduk sambil menatap Len dengan mata berbinarnya. Di depan kursi itu duduk anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti anak kecil–Lui. Di sebelah Lui duduk Yuuma. Keempat orang itu, melihat Len dengan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar. Seperti melihat air di gurun pasir, itulah tatapan yang mereka berempat tujukan kepada Len. Sementara yang lainnya, memandang Len dengan penghinaan dan ejekan.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman kita yang lama," ucap Kiyoteru sambil merekahkan senyumannya kepada murid-muridnya. Kiyoteru melirik kepada Len, mata mereka berdua sempat bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kiyoteru memusatkan perhatiannya kepada murid-muridnya. "Mulai hari ini, Len Kagamine akan kembali belajar di kelas ini." Kiyoteru menoleh kepada Len. "Kamu bisa duduk di kursimu yang dulu Len."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kiyoteru. "Terima kasih, guru."

Cibiran mulai bertebaran ketika Len berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Len mengabaikan semua cibiran dan duduk di kursinya.

Len menaruh tasnya di dalam kolong mejanya. Matanya menatap ke depan ketika Lui menoel tangannya. Len memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di ponsel Lui:

 _Len, kemana saja kamu? syukurlah kamu kembali ke sekolah ini. Kami berempat sempat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kamu tidak masuk sekolah setelah kematian ayahmu. Dan, tiba-tiba guru Kiyo mengumumkan kalau kamu pindah sekolah. Kami merindukanmu, Len._

Lui tersenyum kepadanya. Lui menarik ponselnya kembali dan menaruhnya di kolong mejanya.

Len menghindari tatapan mata Lui. Perasaan bersalah menyelubungi hatinya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Dia telah sombong, terlalu sombong sampai berkata kalau dia tidak memiliki teman dan tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. "Aku... kemarin tinggal di rumah kerabatku untuk sementara waktu."

"Len, Le-le-len..." suara gadis yang gagap memanggil Len. Suara itu berasal dari Teto.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Teto.

Teto tersenyum kemudian tertawa dengan gagu. Pasti repot tertawa seperti itu. "B-ba-bagaima-mana ka-ka-kabarmu?" suaranya lucu, tapi sayangnya dia gagap.

Len sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Neru mencondongkan badannya sambil menoleh kepada Len. "Len! kami merindukanmu! seharusnya kamu menghubungi kami," bisiknya.

Len tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Len menundukkan kepalanya. _Selama ini aku sombong... aku melupakan mereka yang selalu menemaniku. Aku terlaku memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai-sampai aku melupakan mereka. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam masalahku sendiri, padahal aku lebih beruntung dari mereka._

Len menoleh kepada Teto. _Teto dijauhi karena dia gagap..._ Len menolehkan kepalanya pada Lui yang sudah menatap ke depan karena Kiyoteru sudah memulai pelajarannya. _Lui juga dijauhi karena dia bisu... sementara aku dijauhi hanya karena ekonomi keluargaku, dan saat ada kesempatan keadaan ekonomiku bisa membaik. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Lui dan Teto? apa mereka akan menjadi orang yang normal?_ Len menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru. _Mereka teman-temanku..._ Senyuman merekah di bibir Len.

Len merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya. Len menoleh ke meja yang ada di sebelah Lui–bangku Yuuma. Yuuma sedang memperhatikan Len. Len langsung membuang wajahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Rasanya, api dalam dirinya berkobar.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Lui, Teto dan Neru duduk memutari bangku Len. Mereka tidak menanyakan apa yang Len lakukan, tapi hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar Len, yang jelas-jelas sudah dijawab oleh Len sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Len. Hatinya terasa tersayat ketika Len mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada mereka bertiga. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dia tanyakan. Mereka memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak baik-baik saja jika mereka berada di sekolah.

Sesaat kenangan masa lalunya bergulir. Penindasan, cemoohan pada yang lemah adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Tapi, Len juga tidak pernah membela mereka seperti yang dia lakukan pada Rin. Pikirnya, apa gunanya menolong mereka, toh penindasan juga terus terjadi. Mereka tahu kalau mereka berkumpul dan menjadi teman karena mereka sama-sama dikucilkan. Terkadang saling membantu, tapi kadang juga saling diam untuk melindungi diri sendiri dari penindasan. Tapi meskipun diam saat salah satu temannya ditindas, mereka selalu tetap bersama dan saling mendukung, menyemangati dan membantu secara diam-diam. Setidaknya, itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka masih tetap berjalan.

Neru melirik kepada Lui dan juga Teto kemudian menoleh kepada Len. "Kami baik-baik saja." Neru melengkungkan senyuman tipis kepada Len.

Seseorang dengan rambut perak bergaya bob–Piko–datang menghampiri meja Len. Len memutar matanga ketika Piko datang menghampirinya. Ketika Piko mendatanginya, dia tahu kalau akam ada masalah yang muncul di hadapannya.

Piko melambaikan tangannya kepada Len. "Halo Len, lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Piko merekahkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Len mengangangkat satu alisnya. "Kamu menanyakan kabarku? tumben sekali." Len tahu, ini pertama kalinya dia membalikkan pertanyaan kepada preman sekolahan–Piko.

Dengan seketika, semua perhatian tertuju pada Len. Termasuk perhatian Lui, Teto dan Neru. Mata mereka membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

Piko menyeringai. "Hei, setelah pindah sekolah kamu jadi berani membalikkan pertanyaan padaku, hebat juga." Piko menyelipkan dirinya diantara Lui dan Teto.

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?"

Piko menumpu badannya dengan tangannya yang menekan meja Len. "Nah ini pertanyaan yang aku suka darimu. Bagaimana kalau kamu temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Piko mendengus kemudian pergi meninggalkan Len.

Len mengernyitkan matanya dan mendengus. "Paling-paling dia mau memalakku, kan itu yang biasa dia lakukan padaku." Len mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

.

Len berjalan dengan membawa tasnya. Sekolah terasa lebih cepat dari pada sekolah asramanya. Pelajarannya juga seikit lebih maju di asrama, dan sepertinya Len bisa mendapatkan nilai yang jauh lebih baik di tahun ini. Les privatnya selama satu minggu tidak ada ruginya juga.

Mendapatkan pandangan yang tidak mengenakan memang sudah makanan sehari-harinya–dulu. Setelah merasakan masa-masa sekolah yang menyenangkan, Len merasa aneh karena suasana yang dingin di sekolah ini. Bertemu dengan Rin dan yang lainnya, sepertinya memang sedikit merubahnya.

Len pergi ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Len melihat bayangan Piko yang duduk di atas batang pohon. Rambut Piko panjang, dan rambutnyalah yang menutupi tindik-tindik di telinga Piko. Dulu, saat pertama masuk ke sekolah, Len tidak sengaja melihat tindik-tindik Piko kemudian melaporkannya kepada guru sekolah. Piko dihukum diskors dua minggu dan semua tindiknya di copot oleh guru. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Piko sangat membenci Len dan menindas Len.

Len mendekat ke Piko sambil menatap ke atas pohon. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Len.

Piko melompat turun dari pohon kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Piko menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jas sekolahnya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menunjukkannya kepada Len.

Foto itu adalah foto Len dalam wujud Ran. Tapi, seingat Len, foto yang dipegang oleh Piko tidak ada dalam koleksi foto yang pernah Mikuo ambil untuk mengancam Len dulu.

Piko menyeringai dan mendekati Len. "Ini fotomu bukan? aku yakin ini fotomu, tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki wajah konyol seperti ini." Piko menarik foto itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu suka dengan hal-hal yang semacam ini."

Len memiringkan kepalanya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa fotonya mirip denganku ya, ah, kenapa kamu mengira itu aku? aku benar-benar terobsesi padaku ya? dari mana kamu mendapatkan foto itu?" Len melipat tangannya.

Piko mengernyitkan alisnya. "Len, aku tahu ini kamu. aku yakin. Kalau kamu tidak mengaku, akan aku gandakan foto ini dan aku sebarkan ke seluruh sekolah." Piko mengepalkan tinjunya.

Len memutar matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Silahkan saja, toh itu memang bukan fotoku." Len tertawa dalam hatinya meskipun ada perasaan takut dalam dirinya. _Tapi, dari mana ya dia mendapatkan foto itu?_

Piko tertawa kesal kemudian mendengus. "Tidak mungkin ini bukan fotomu, aku yakin ini fotomu." Piko mengeluarkan fotonya lagi. "Aku mendapatkan foto ini dari seorang gadis berkacamata berambut violet."

Len mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh, begitu. Kenapa dia memberikan foto itu padamu?" Len menjatuhkan tangannya kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Piko mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dia menanyakan apa aku mengenal gadis di foto ini dan aku langsung jawab saja itu fotomu." Piko membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. "Ah! kenapa aku memberitahukannya padamu!"

Len menatap Piko dengan datar. "Kamu sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaanku." Len berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau urusan foto itu yang kamu maksud... aku pergi dari sini, masih banyak urusan yang harus ku kerjakan." Len memutar matanya dan berjalab menjauhi Piko. _Aku harus belajar untuk mengabaikan Piko, bisa gawat kalau dia menghajarku. Tubuhku memang sudah pulih tapi kalau terkena pukulan lagi kan percuma._

"Len! kamu jadi sombong sekali setelah pindah sekolah!" teriak Piko.

Len berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang menghadap Piko. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang, dan meskipun angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi, keringat mengalir di punggungnya karena khawatir.

"Aku akan menyebarkan foto ini ke seluruh sekolah!" teriak Piko sambil menunjukkan foto itu kepada Len.

Bulir keringat mengalir di kening Len. "Sebarkan saja, toh itu bukan fotoku, tapi foto orang lain." Len berbalik dan mengabaikan Piko. Kalau dia meladeni Piko, bisa-bisa kemarahannya akan tersulut akan terjadi perkelahian seperti yang dulu. Jadi, sebekum Piko mengata-ngatai Len dengan kelemahan Len, Len memilih untuk menghindari Piko dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Otak Len berputar memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Piko benar-benar sampai menyebarkan foto itu kepada Piko. _Sudah kuduga... berurusan dengan Piko akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Biasanya, masalah kita akan selesai setelah perkelahian, tapi, sekarang tubuhku baru saja pulih, aku tidak ingin merasakan linu hanya karena aku meladeni Piko._

 _._

Len keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yuuma yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anak-anak dari tim basket.

Len menghindari tatapan mata Yuuma kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Len tidak tahu apa Yuuma mengikutinya di belakang, karena suara langkah kaki terlalu banyak mengganggu pikirannya, dia juga tidak hapal irama langkah kaki Yuuma. Len tidak mau menoleh ke belakang, karena dengan berpapasan dengannya saja sudah membuat Len kesal, dan Len memilih diam. Dulu, terkadang Yuuma mengikuti Len, dia juga memanggil nama Len, tapi Len langsung berlari menghindarinya, takut hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Jalan semakin sepi. Ada satu bunyi langkah kaki yang mengikutinya di belakang. Bisa saja Yuuma, dan bisa saja orang lain.

"Len," suara itu memanggil nama Len.

Len memutar matanya. Dugaannya benar, Yuuma mengikutinya. Suaranya itu membuat emosi Len bergejolak, antara kesal, marah, dan juga takut. Len berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada pemilik suara yang membuat suasana hatinya sering memanas. "Apa kamu butuh sesuatu, Yuuma?"

Yuuma mengusap leher belakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian matanya menatap Len. "Len, ada hal yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu. Ini, soal gadis berambut violet yang menggunakan kacamata," ucap Yuuma.

Len mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian melemaskan alisnya. "Gadis berkacamata? kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat satu bahunya.

Yuuma mendekati Len. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis itu datang ke sekolah dan bertanya kepada setiap orang apa mereka mengenal seorang gadis bernama Ran Shizuku." Yuuma menatap Len dengan mata sayunya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Dia juga menanyaiku, kemudian dia menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganmu."

Len membulatkan matanya. "Lalu?"

Yuuma mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian satu tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya. "Aku bilang kalau aku tidak mengenal gadis di foto itu, aku dengar orang-orang juga menjawab tidak tahu. Tapi, Piko dan orang-orang dalam gengnya bilang kalau itu kamu dan mulai menceritakan semua hal tentangmu kepada gadis itu." Yuuma melemaskan otot-otot dahinya dan menyendukan tatapan matanya. "Tapi... semakin aku pikirkan... aku yakin kalau gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah kamu."

Len memutar matanya. _Jadi... percuma ya kalau aku menutup-nutupi Ran di sekolah ini._ Len menyipitkan matanya. _Tapi... kalau aku terang-terangan mengakui kalau itu diriku, bukan aku saja yang rugi, tapi sekolah juga._

"Len, apa itu benar-benar kamu?" Yuuma menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Len, kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak mengabariku soal kepindahanmu?"

Len mendengus kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celanaya. Len menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya, kenapa aku harus mengabarimu? kamu juga tidak peduli padaku." Len memutar matanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Yuuma mengangkat kepalanya. "Karena aku temanmu."

Len mengernyitkan matanya. Emosi dalam dirinya menyulut. "Teman? teman macam apa? kamu tidak pernah menemaniku saat aku sendirian."

Yuuma mengeluarkan tatapan sendunya. Dia tidak bergeming, mulutya membungkam.

Len memutar matanya kemudian berbalik. Rasanya dia sudah muak melihat wajahnya, semua kenangan masa lalunya dengan Yuuma berputar dalam otaknya. Ingin dia melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka, tapi pertemuannya dengan Yuuma setiap hari, selalu membuatnya teringat. Berada di asrama adalah sebuah keuntungan baginya karena sempat melupakan Yuuma, tapi kini semua kenangan itu kembali. "Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu." Len kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Len tak berhenti ketika Yuuma kembali memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku, Len," ucap Yuuma dengan suara rendahnya. Terdengar seperti putus asa.

Len berhenti kemudian berbalik. "Kenapa kamu minta maaf?" Hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar Yuuma meminta maaf. Seseorang sedang mengharapkan pengampunannya, dan itu membuat Len sedikit senang. Mungkin, memberinya kesempatan setelah mendengar dari maaf dari Yuuma bisa menyelesaikan di antara mereka. Dia kembali teringat Miku yang pernah berada dalam posisi ini.

Yuuma mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. Menunduk kemudian menatap Len dengan sendu. "Maafkan aku karena aku menjauhimu... aku tau ini egois... tapi aku menghindarimu karena aku takut dengan Piko..."

Pikirannya melayang pada Miku. Meskipun orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah Yuuma, tapi Len merasakan Mikulah yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya, dia seperti melihat Miki yang dulu. Perasaannya tergoyah dan luluh karena bayangan Miku. "Aku memaafkanmu." Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

Yuuma melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Benarkah?"

Len mengangguk. "Iya." _Apa yang aku katakan tadi._ Len membuang mukanya dari Yuuma, dia berbalik membelakangi Yuuma. "Tapi, jangan kira aku benar-benar bisa memaafkanmu." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku teringat dengan salah satu temanku yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganmu, dan aku teringat padanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu sudah memaafkanku," jawab Yuuma dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecilnya.

Keduanya tetap diam. Meskipun Len membelakangi Yuuma, dia tidak berjalan meninggalkan Yuuma tapi tetap diam di tempat.

"Jadi, apa gadis yang ada di foto itu adalah kamu?" tanya Yuuma.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan aku." Len kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. "Oh iya, ada yang harus aku kerjakan, aku duluan." Len berjalan meninggalkan Yuuma di belakangnya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Len terus berjalan. Melewati jalanan ramai perkotaan, berjalan seorang diri sambil menahan segala emosinya.

Len berbelok dan berhenti. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan pemandangan sedih dan sepi di depan matanya. Pemakaman. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi mereka yang telah meninggalkan dunia.

Len berjalan dengan sedikit berat hati. Rasa rindu dalam dirinya mulai meluap-luap. Len berhenti di depan makam dengan nama Rinto Kagamine.

Mata Len sedikit membulat. Ada satu buket bunga di atas kuburan tersebut. Bunga itu sedikit kering, tapi belum layu. "Sepertinya... bunga ini ditaruh kemarin atau kemarin lusa." Len menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya kemudian kembali memperhatikan bunga tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat dia teringat buket bunga yang pernah ditemukannya sewaktu memgunjungi makam ini dulu. "Bunga ini... buketnya mirip dengan buket yang waktu itu."

* * *

A.N

terimakasih atas review dan segala rupanya XD

feel free to review :3 oh iya tambahkan saran ya X'D *plak


	17. Clue

_It's Only My Secret – Clue_

Len menaruh ponselnya di meja makannya kemudian menyumpitkan mie kuah yang masih panas kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. _Akhinya aku makan mie juga._ Len menyedot mie panjang tersebut sehingga cipratan air dari mie tersebut jatuh ke meja.

Ponsel Len bergetar dan layarnya menyala. Len menaruh sumpitmya dalam mangkuk mie kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan dari Mikuo masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dia membuka dan membaca ponsel tersebut:

 _Baik Len. Aku akan membantumu mencari tahu soal perusahaan ayahmu yang dulu dan juga teman-teman dan keluarganya._

Mata Len membulat. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Len segera membalas pesan Mikuo: _Terima kasih banyak Mikuo, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu (-w-)v_

Len menaruh ponselnya lagi di sebelah mangkuknya. Len memegang sumpitnya kemudian Len melepaskan sumpitnya ketika ponselnya kembaki berdering. Pesan yang kali ini datang dari Luka. Len membaca pesan tersebut:

 _Jadi kamu mencurigai Yukari adalah orang yang mencari tahu soal Len dan memberitahukannya kepada Yukari?_

Len mengetikkan pesannya: _Aku yakin kalau dia yang mencaritahu tentang Ran Shizuku di sekolahku yang lama ini. Ada seorang temanku yang memberitahu Yukari segala hal yang dia tahu tentangku. Bisakah kamu mencari tahu apa yang Yukari lakukan selama dia tidak sekolah itu? aku curiga dia pergi ke sekolahku sewaktu dia tidak masuk sekolah._

Belum sempat Len menaruh ponselnya, pesan balasan Luka sudah sampai ke ponselnya. "Cepat sekali dia membalas pesanku!" Len mengernyit. Len membuka pesan tersebut kemudian membacanya:

 _Oke serahkan saja padaku._

Len menaruh ponselnya dan mengambil sumpitnya. Len kembali memakan mienya sambil menonton acara televisi.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak dia kembali masuk sekolah, setiap pulang sekolah Len mengunjungi makam ayahnya, kecuali kemarin lusa karena hujan. Bunga buket yang Len temukan masih berada di sana dan telah layu. Len merundukkan badannya kemudian mengambil buket yang telah layu tersebut.

Memang wajar melihat buket yang telah layu di area pemakanan, tapi pemandangan buket layu sedikit mengganggunya. Bunga ini kemarin tidak begitu layu, mungkin akibat air hujan yang membasahi buket, jadi bunga itu sedikit kembali segar, tapi tidak rusak karena terlindungi plastik yang membungkus bunga-bunga itu menjadi buket.

"Akan aku ambil buket ini dari ayah... siapa tau akan ada buket baru, jadi aku tahu pengirim buket itu datang ke makan ayah hari apa saja." Len memandangi buket yang dipegangnya kemudian berdiri. "Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, mungkin teman ayah akan menaruh buket pada hari sabtu atau minggu."

Len teringat akan buket segar yang dia temukan. "Hari itu... hari Minggu, mungkin dia akan kembali ke sini pada hari Minggu."

Sebuah bayangan tertangkap di ujung indra penglihatannya. Len menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Seorang penjaga pemakaman berambut pirang sedang berjalan di barisan depan makan Rinto. Len berjalan mendekati penjaga pemakaman yang mengenakan baju hitam-hitam.

"Permisi, tuan," ucap Len kepada penjaga pemakaman itu.

Penjaga pemakaman itu berbalik dan memberikan senyuman kepada Len. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya. Suaranya berat, seperti pria paruh baya, tapi wajahnya terlihat muda.

"Begini, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," ucap Len kemudian menunjuk ke arah pemakaman Rinto sambil melirik pemakaman ayahnya. "Apa... hari Minggu kemarin ada orang yang mendatangi makan itu?" Len kembali menatap mata penjaga pemakaman tersebut.

Penjaga pemakaman itu menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat pemakaman yang ditunjuk oleh Len kemudian menatap Len kembali. "Saya tidak ingat apa minggu kemarin ada orang yang mengunjungi makam itu. Tapi, yang saya ingat, hampir setiap minggu ada seorang wanita yang mengunjungi makam itu sambil membawa buket."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Apa ada orang lain yang suka mengunjungi makam itu selain wanita tersebut?"

Penajaga pemakaman itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejauh yang saya lihat, tidak ada. Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu saya melihat ada dua orang gadis mengunjungi makam itu."

Mata Len membulat. _Mungkin mereka teman-teman ayah._ Len tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik orang-orang itu?"

Penjaga pemakaman itu diam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat wajah mereka, tapi wanita yang datang sendiri itu berambut coklat sementara gadis itu yang satunya berambut pirang, dan yang satunya berambut violet."

Len mengernyitkan matanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya memperhatikan jalan setapak pemakaman. _Rambut violet dan pirang... bisa saja itu Lily dan Yukari..._

"Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan lagi?" tanya penjaga pemakaman itu.

Len mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih tuan, maaf telah menyita waktu anda."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Penjaga pemakaman itu berjalan melewati Len.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya tapi, Len tetap berdiri ditempatnya. _Kalau begitu... aku tinggal mencari tahu wanita yang sering mendatangi makam ayah itu. Mungkin... dia pacar ayah._ Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya. _Tapi... aku tidak pernah tahu ayah punya pacar..._ Len menegakkan kepalanya ketika sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Bibirnya terbuka membentuk tawa yang bisu. _Benar juga... bisa saja di lemari ayah ada sesuatu tentang masa lalu ayah._ Bibirnya yang tertawa bisu itu kemudian membungkam dan melengkung cemberut. Alis Len sedikit menyentak. _Ah, tapi... ayah selalu berpesan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh membuka lemari pakaiannya..._

"Hei nak." Penjaga pemakaman itu memanggil Len.

Len menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?" Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat senyuman tipis dari penjaga pemakaman itu. Senyuman itu membuat rambut halusnya tegak. Udara dingin berhembus di belakang lehernya.

Penjaga itu berdiri di belakang nisan makam Rinto. "Ada pesan untukmu dari seseorang yang ada di alam sana," ucap penjaga pemakaman itu.

Hawa dingin menyambar sekujur tubuhnya dengan seketika. Hatinya bergetar dan bulir keringat mengalir di pokok kening dan juga garis punggungnya. "Hah?" mulutnya menganga dan pupil matanya sedikit mengecil.

Penjaga pemakaman itu menyeringai. "Orang itu bilang..."

"Terima kasih karena kamu memenuhi keinginan terakhirku. Dan... maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu susah karena merahasiakan semuanya darimu." Suara itu terdengar berbeda dari suara sebelumnya. Suara itu mendinginkan telinganya tapi menjalar tubuhnya memberikan suasana hangat dan menyayat hatinya.

Pupil mata Len mengecil. _Suara ayah..._ Air mata menitik di ujung mata Len. Meskipun bibir penjaga pemakaman itu yang bergerak, tapi suara yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah suara ayahnya yang ia rindukan. Len melirikan matanya kepada makam ayahnya.

Len melengkungkan senyumannya sambil menyeka air mata yang menitik di matanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan terasa meluap-luap. "Tuan, tolong sampaikan kepada ayahku. Ayah tidak perlu minta maaf, karena, pasti ada alasannya kenapa ayah menyembunyikan semuanya. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku kepada ayah."

Penjaga pemakaman itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak perlu menyampaikannya, karena beliau sendiri telah mendengarnya." Penjaga itu menolehkan kepalanya ke makam Rinto.

Len tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Len kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman. Langkahnya lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

Len mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika dia keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Len melewati jalan raya dan banyak rumah sampai akhirnya dia tiba di rumah kecilnya.

Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia membuka sepatunya dengan mendorong ujung belakang sepatunya menggunakan ibu jari kakinya. Len membuka kaus kakinya kemudian menyumpalnya di dalam sepatunya.

Len menaruh tas sekolah di meja makan lesehannya kemudian menyalakan televisi untuk mengisi ruangan yang sepi.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur kemudian membuka kulkas kecilnya. Kulkas itu kosong, tinggal tersisa satu kotak susu dan tiga butir telur. Len menjatuhkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas dengan mendesah. "Aku lupa untuk belanja kebutuhan dapur..." Len menutup pintu kulkasnya dan melirik ke atas. "Uang dari paman... aku harus menyimpannya kalau-kalau ada kebutuhan mendesak." Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Uang dari ayah juga tinggal sedikit, aku harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan."

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Len berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Len membukakan pintu rumahnya tersebut. Alisnya terangkat. "Yuuma?"

Yuuma mengangkat kotak kue yang dibawanya sejajar dengan dadanya. "Hei, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Len menghindari mata Yuuma kemudian menatap matanya lagi dengan mantap sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Tidak kok. Maaf, aku belum mengganti seragamku. Silahkan masuk." Len menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam rumahnya mengisyaratkan Yuuma untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti oleh Yuuma. Yuuma duduk menghadap televisi sambil menaruh kotak kuenya sementara Len berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Len masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana sontok yang dia ambil dari lemari pakaiannya. Seragamnya ia gantungkan di gantungan baju yang ada di tembok.

Len keluar dari kamarnya kemudian duduk menyerong menghadap Yuuma.

Yuuma menyodorkan kue yang dibawanya kepada Len. "Len, ini ada kue untukmu, dari ibuku."

Len menarik kue tersebut. "Terima kasih. Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi kue buatan ibumu. Terakhir aku memakannya itu setelah kita pulang di hari pertama masuk sekolah." Len terkekeh kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sebentar, aku ambil pisin dan sendok."

Yuuma memegang tangan Len kemudian menariknya untuk kembali duduk. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar disini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengunjungi toko kue, jadi aku harus cepat kembali untuk membantu ibuku."

"Len, tadi aku melihat Piko keluar dari tempat percetakan foto." Yuuma sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku mengupingnya, dia bilang, besok dia akan menempelkan foto gadis yang mirip denganmu itu di mading sekolah, agar orang-orang di sekolah mengetahui kalau kamu itu maniak mesum."

Len menyipitkan matanya kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Masalah foto itu... jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena itu bukan aku." Bulir keringat mengalir dari kening Len. _Sial... meskipun kemarin aku bersikap sok tenang, tapi sekarang Piko berhasil membuatku takut. Dia benar-benar serius. Tenang Len... tenang..._

Yuuma menelugkupkan tangannya di atas meja Len kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Len... apa ada hal aku aku bisa lakukan untuk menghentikan Piko? aku ingin membantu, tapi aku tidak ingin masuk ke rumah sakit karena pukulannya."

Mata Len membulat dan bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Terima kasih kalau kamu ingin membantu." Len melirik ke televisinya kemudian menatap Yuuma lagi. "Tapi, tidak ada yang harus kamu lakukan, karena foto itu bukan aku." Len menyeringai. _Sialnya... aku memang tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa untuk menghadapi Piko._

Mata Yuuma membulat dan mulutnya menganga. "Len, aku rasa kamu sudah mulai berubah."

Len memgernyit. "Berubah?"

Yuuma melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Iya, aku rasa kamu sekarang lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Dulu, kamu selalu berwajah muram dan lebih diam. Sekarang kamu lebih banyak bicara. Kamu sekarang berani membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Piko, padahal dulu kamu diam dan ujung-ujungnya aku melihat kalian berdua sudah babak belur." Yuuma menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya sekolahmu yang sebelumnya lebih menyenangkan."

Len terkekeh dengan canggung. "Begitukah? ya mungkin pengaruh keadaan dan juga pengaruh lingkungan sekolah di sana."

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu rumahnya. "Sebentar." Len berdiri dan menoleh kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma berdiri dan mendekati Len. "Len, aku sekalian pulang ya, ibuku pasti akan mengomel kalau aku terlalu lama."

"Sudah mau pulang lagi? kalau begitu salam untuk bibi," ucap Len kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Len berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya diikuti Yuuma di belakangnya. Bunyi lantai kayu yang diinjak beriringan dengan bunyi bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Len kemudian membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Mata Len sedikit membulat melihat Mikuo berdiri di depannya. "Mikuo." Len memperhatikan Mikuo dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaian Mikuo tidak seperti biasanya. Dia menggunakan celana jeans dengan kaos dan blazer hitam. Jantung Len sedikit berdebar mendapati pemandangan tampan di depannya. "Kamu... sedikit berbeda." Len memperhatikan mata Mikuo yang menghitam dan berkantung. "Kamu habis begadang?"

Meskipun penampilannya berubah, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama. "Ya, beberapa hari ini aku kekurangan tidur. Dan, untuk mengurangi perhatian orang-orang, aku memakai baju yang biasa."

Len menyipitkan matanya, dia melirik ke belakang Mikuo. Para gadis bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik di sebrang rumahnya dengan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar. Ibu rumah tangga dan para anak gadisnya yang tinggal di sebrang rumah Len mengintip Mikuo dari balik gerbang rumah mereka.

Len menyipitkan matanya kemudian menatap Mikuo. "Dengan penampilan biasa saja kamu sudah bisa menarik perhatian seperti ini... dan kamu bilang baju ini untuk mengurangi perhatian. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana perhatian yang kamu dapatkan dengan seragammu," gumam Len kemudian mendengus.

"Terakhir aku menggunakan seragamku saat jalan-jalan di kota, aku berurusan dengan kantor polisi karena berkelahi dengan banyak orang," jawab Mikuo masih dengan mata dingin dan datarnya.

Len mendengus sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya tapi tatapan matanya masih dingin. "Para gadis tiba-tiba mengerubungiku kemudian beberapa orang laki-laki menuduhku menggoda pacar mereka dan kemudian perkelahian terjadi." Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, kamu sedang kedatangan tamu ya?"

Len tertawa cekikikan dengan hambar. Mata Len membulat kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang. "Iya." Len menoleh kepada Mikuo. Tangan Len menjulur ke arah Yuuma. "Mikuo, ini temanku sekolahku, Yuuma." Len kemudian menoleh kepada Yuuma sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Mikuo. "Yuuma, perkenalkan, dia adalah teman di sekolahku yang sebelumnya, namanya Mikuo."

Yuuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Salam kenal, saya Yuuma." Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Len. "Maaf, tapi saya harus cepat-cepat pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mikuo. Dah, Len."

"Dah." Len melambaikan tangannya sambil memperhatikan Yuuma yang keluar dari halaman depan rumahnya kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri. Rumah Len tidak memiliki pagar.

"Silahkan masuk, Mikuo." Len dan Mikuo masuk ke dalam rumah.

Len menutup pintu rumahnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Mikuo duduk berhadapan dengan televisi sementara Len pergi ke dapur.

Dia mengambil dua buah pisin dan dua sendok kecil dan menaruhnya di nampan. Len mengambil teko air panasnya kemudian memanaskan air dalam teko tersebut. Len menyiapkan dua buah cangkir dalam nampannya. "Kamu mau kopi atau teh?" tanya Len sambil mengambil sendok kecil.

"Aku kopi hitam saja, dengan sedikit gula," jawab Mikuo.

Len tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil toples kopi kemudian menyendokkan dua sedok kecil kopi hitam ke dalam dua cangkir yang berada di atas nampan. "Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" Len mengembalikan toples kopi dan mengambil toples gula kemudian memberi sedikit gula pada cangkir.

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku mencari informasi tentang tuan Rinto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku langsung tunjukkan kepadamu."

Ketel air telah mengeluarkan uap. Len mematikan kompornya kemudian mengambil lap dan mengangkat ketel air itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir. "Oh, cepat sekali." Len kembali menaruh ketel di atas kompor kemudian mengaduk kopi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan calon kakak iparku, jadi aku berusaha melakukannya dengan cepat dan tepat."

Nafas Len terhenti dan dia menahan nafasnya. "Apa katamu?" Len kembali bernafas sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Calon kakak ipar? siapa yang calon kakak iparmu?" teriak Len sambil mengernyitkan dahi, alisnya tersentak marah. Len berbalik dan mengangkat nampannya.

Wajah Mikuo tetap datar. "Bukankah kamu sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Rin?"

Len menaruh nampan itu di meja kemudian mengambil majalah yang ada di bawah mejanya. Dia menggulungnya kemudian memukul kepala Mikuo. "Aku belum merestuinya! memangnya kamu sudah melamarnya? pacaran saja tidak!" Urat-urat di kening Len menonjol.

Mikuo mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Jadi, kalau aku sudah melamar Rin, aku bisa memanggilmu kakak ipar?" Mikuo menatap Len dengan mata dinginnya. "Kalau begitu, akan aku lamar Rin sekarang juga."

Len menyentakkan alisnya sambil memukul Mikuo dengan majalah lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki pemalu ini bisa berubah jadi laki-laki tidak tahu malu dalam waktu cepat!"

Mikuo kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Karena kakak sudah merestui hubungan kami, tidak ada alasanku untuk malu-malu."

Len memukul kepala Mikuo lagi. "Jangan panggil aku kakak! aku lebih muda darimu! aku juga belum merestuimu!" Len menaruh majalah itu di bawah mejanya. "Sudahlah, hentikan. Pembicaraan ini membuatku kesal." Len menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kamu ketahui tentang ayahku?"

Mikuo mengusap-ngusap kepalanya kemudian menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja. Mikuo menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam tas selendangnya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas koran. Mikuo memisah lembar demi lembar artikel koran yang telah dia potong. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke gudang rumah induk untuk mencari koran yang disimpan di gudang. Untunglah tuan besar senang menyimpan kotan bertajuk bisnis. Aku mengambil koran-koran lama dan menemukan berita tentang tuan Rinto."

Len membaca judul-judul artikel tersebut yang menyinggung nama Kagamine Rinto. "Kagamine Rinto, pengusaha yang korup." Mata Len mengernyit. "Apa? pengusaha yang korup?" suara Len meninggi.

"Tenang dulu Len, ini hanya salah satu artikel yang menjatuhkan tuan Rinto. Biarkan aku bercerita dulu." Mata Mikuo yang biasanya datar memancarkan keseriusannya. "Aku mencari berita tentang perusahan yang dikelola tuan Rinto dulu di internet, tapi... mungkin karena kemajuan teknologi belum secanggih sekarang, aku hanya menemukan satu artikel yang membuatku sedikit terkejut."

"Apa itu?" Alis Len terangkat.

"Tuan Rinto pernah masuk penjara," jawab Mikuo.

Pupil mata Len mengecil. "Penjara?"

Mikuo mengangguk sambil menutup resleting tasnya. "Iya. Tapi, tangguhkan dulu semua pertanyaanmu, aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu dari awal."

Mikuo menatap mata Len. Bibirnya membuka dan mulai bercerita. "Kagamine Rinto, dalam artikel bisnis dikatakan bahwa dia adalah pengusaha muda yang memiliki perusahan yang sedang berkembang, perusahan M. Kamu bisa melihat artikel yang ini." Mikuo menyodorkan artikel dengan judul: Kagamine Rinto, pengusaha muda yang bermodalkan tekad dan kerja keras.

Len membaca paragraf pertama artikel tersebut. _Kagamine Rinto (28) adalah pengusaha muda yang berprestasi dan kreatif dalam berbisnis. Rinto merupakan anak tunggal dari Kagamine Rei dan Seeu ini kini dikabarkan menjadi ancaman bagi pebisnis lainnya karena keuletan dan kecerdasannya. Dalam dua tahun, perusahaan yang dirintisnya hampir menyamai perusahaan L._

"Tuan Rinto dulunya bekerja di perusahaan tuan besar–perusahaan S. Tapi, setelah dua tahun bekerja dan mengabdi kepada tuan besar, tuan Rinto keluar untuk merintis usahanya sendiri. Tuan Rinto mendirikan perusahaan M yang bergerak dalam salah satu bidang yang dia kerjakan dulu di perusahaan S, bidang jasa kontraktor." Mikuo menyodorkan satu potongan artikel kepada Len lagi.

Len membaca judul artikel tersebut. _Kagamine Rinto (34), terjerat kasus penipuan._ Len menatap Mikuo kembali. "Penipuan?" gumam Len.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Berdasarkan artikel itu, dikatakan kalau tuan Rinto melakukan penipuan pada kliennya dan membuatnya diseret ke penjara. Setelah masuk penjara, tuan Rinto memberi mandat kepada tangan kanannya untuk menjual seluruh perusahaannya. Seharusnya tuan Rinto ditahan selama sepuluh tahun, tapi tuan besar, kakek tuan muda Gakupo membayar denda dan menembus penjara tuan Rinto."

Len mengernyit. Perasaan marah dan kesal menguasai hatinya. Sekaligus, perasaan haru yang membuat harinya tergetar atas kebaikan tuan besar keluarga Kamui. "Tapi... paman Gakupo bilang kalau ayah hanya terlilit hutang dengan perusahaan rivalnya sehingga menjual perusahaannya untuk membayar hutang itu..." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin ayah berbohong kepada paman..." Len mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Mata Mikuo kemudian membulat. "Dia tidak berbohong." "Tuan Rinto memang pernah terlilit hutang sebelum berita kasus penipuan ini. Mungkin kasusnya yang terlilit hutang itulah yang membuatnya semakin terpojokan dalam kasus penipuan. Aku menanyakan kepada seisi rumah mengenai tuan Rinto dan kepala pelayan yang memang dekat dengan Rinto, menyuruhku intuk menemui orang kepercayaan Rinto. Aku mencari tahu tentang orang kepercayaan tuan Rinto, dan kemarin lusa aku menemuinya. Dia tinggal di luar kota dan ketika aku kabarkan kalau tuan Rinto telah tiada dia sangat terkejut. Dia juga dengan besar hati memberitahuku semua yang terjadi pada tuan Rinto."

Mata Len membulat dan bercahaya. "Siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

"Tonio," jawab Mikuo. Mikuo diam sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tuan Tonio banyak menceritakan masa mudanya dengan tuan Rinto, dan inti yang aku dapatkan dari semua pembicaraan kami yang panjang, aku menemukan alasan sebenarnya mengenai kasus penipuan itu. Ada yang merencakan untuk menjatuhkan tuan Rinto."

Mata Len mengernyit. Kekesalan membelnggu dirinya. "Menjatuhkan? tapi siapa?"

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. "Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku, orang itu adalah..." suara Mikuo mengecil, "tuan besar, kakek dari tuan muda yang merencanakan itu semua."

Mata Len membulat. "Kakeknya paman?"

Mikuo mengangguk. "Iya. Beruntunglah tuan Tonio menyimpan data-data lama perusahaan M. Karena data-data itu, aku mendapatkan petunjuk, meskipun belum benar-benar terbukti. Setelah usaha tuan Rinto maju ada seseorang karyawan baru yang masuk, dia merupakan teman dekat tuan Rinto sewaktu masih bekerja di perusahaan S, namanya Al. Al memegang bagian pengadaan dan telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mengakibatkan perusahaan M mengalami kerugian besar dan terlilit hutang besar karena kalah bersaing dengan perusahaan K. Tapi, Rinto tidak memecatnya meskipun Tonio telah mendesaknya. Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi Al melakukan kesalahan yang sama sehingga membuat hutang tuan Rinto semakin besar. Tuan Tonio bercerita kalau tuan Rinto sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik setelah keterpurukan perusahaannya. Rinto membawa kabur uang perusahaan kemudian dan melakukan penipuan terhadap beberapa kliennya dengan memberikan barang yang tidak sesuai dengan yang disepakati."

Pupil mata Len mengecil. "Jadi... ayahku benar-benar mantan narapidana yang melakukan penipuan..."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Rinto ditangkap dan dimasukkan kedalam penjara karena tuan Rinto benar-benar terbukti melakukan penipuan. Saat tuan Tonio mengunjunginya di penjara, tuan Rinto menyuruh tuan Tonio untuk menjual seluruh aset perusahaan. Tuan Tonio menuruti permintaan itu dan membayarkan hutang-hutang tuan Rinto, tapi masih belum cukup untuk menutup semua hutang tersebut, dan saat tuan Tonio mengunjunginya di penjara lagi, tuan Rinto sudah dibebaskan oleh tuan besar pemilik perusahaan S."

Len mengernyitkan wajahnya sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi... kamu bilang kalau kakek paman yang menyusun rencana itu."

"Itu masih menjadi perkiraanku saja. Kepala pelayan telah bekerja dengan tuan besar saat tuan Rinto bekerja di perusahaan S. Kepala pelayan bercerita padaku. Sejak tuan Rinto di bebaskan dengan uang tebusan, tuan Rinto mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan dan mengabdikan dirinya pada tuan besar. Mungkin memang salah bagiku untuk mencurigai tuan besar, tapi... jika aku lihat dalam berkas data perusahaan S... Al kembali ke perusahaan S dan dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Dan... pekerjaannya sebelum bekerja di tempat tuan Rinto juga bagus." Mikuo menggaruk keningnya kemudian kembali menatap Len. "Tapi... itu hanya perasangkaku... aku tidak punya bukti kongkritnya, hanya berdasarkan berkas hasil kerjanya dan cerita dari tuan Tonio."

Len mengernyit. Kaki kirinya yang bersila bergerak naik turun. "Tapi kalau kamu berperasangka kakek paman yang merencanakan itu... untuk apa dia menjatuhkan ayahku? ya meskipun ayah memang menggali kuburannya sendiri karena menipu orang..."

"Menurutku itu karena tuan besar takut dikalahkan oleh tuan Rinto. Kecerdasan tuan Rinto benar-benar teruji, dalam dua tahun, perusahaan baru itu hampir menyaingi perusahaan L. Bisa saja tuan besar mengirimkan Al untuk menghancurkan perusahaan tuan Rinto dari dalam. Kalau aku dengar dari cerita-cerita pelayan di rumah induk, aku selalu mendengar mereka selalu membicarakan tuan besar di belakang mereka. Tuan besar adalah orang yang licik dan melakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkan lawan bisnisnya."

Len mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah... ini rumit, aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan yang membuat ayahku tidak menggunakan kepintarannya untuk membuat perusahaan lagi." Len menggebrakkan tangannya pada meja sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin tuan Rinto merasa malu pada dirinya karena melakukan penipuan. Tuan besar juga telah membebaskan tuan Rinto, mungkin dia juga merasa berhutang budi," jawab Mikuo.

Len memutar matanya. "Benar juga sih..." Len mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau cerita ayahku benar-benar seperti drama yang ada di televisi."

Mikuo sedikit menurunkan kelopak matanya. "Hidup itu memang drama, kakak ipar."

Len menyentakkan alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Jangan panggil aku kakak ipar, kamu bukan adik iparku!"

Len membulatkan matanya. "Oh iya, berhubung kamu ada di sini, bantu aku mencari foto atau apapun yang bisa membuktikan hubunganku dengan Rin." Len melirik ke kotak kue yang ada di sebelah nampan. "Ah, karena terlalu serius aku lupa untuk menyuguhkan kue dan kopinya."

Mikuo menyipitkan matanya. "Kakak ipar yang kurang peka..."

.

Len duduk bersimpuh di depan lemari pakaian, dia kemudian membuka lemari pakaian Rinto. Mikuo berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan Len. Len mengeluarkan baju-baju Rinto dari dalam lemari pakaiannya kemudian memberikannya kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo merundukkan badannya kemudian duduk bersimpuh di belakang Len. Dia menaruh baju-baju yanh diterimanya dari Len dan menatanya dengan rapih di atas lantai.

Di kolong ketiga lemari pakaian, dia menemukan satu foto album tipis yang disembunyikan di bawah tumpukan lipatan baju Rinto. Len mengeluarkan album tersebut. "Lihat, aku menemukan album." Len berbalik dan menunjukkan album yang dipegangnya kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo mengernyit. "Coba buka, bisa saja ada foto masa lalu tentang tuan Rinto."

Len mengangguk kemudian meletakkan album itu di lantai. Len duduk bersimpuh bersebelahan dengan Mikuo. Len membuka sampul album yang keras berwarma biru toska tua.

Di halaman pertama, terpasang empat foto yang tersusun rapih. Di dalam keempat foto itu, hanya ada gambar Rinto saja.

Foto yang pertama adalah foto Rinto di depan pintu sebuah rumah tua dengan dua orang setengah belialoo di sisinya. "Sepertinya, kedua orang ini adalah kakek dan nenekku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi ayah pernah mengajakku menemui makam mereka. Ayah juga pernah, satu kali, menunjukkan foto mereka kepadaku.

Foto yang kedua, Rinto berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gedung. Di depan pintu itu ada pita merah. Rinto memegang gunting dan tangannya memegang pita merah tersebut. Mulut Rinto terbuka membentuk tawa. Alisnya terangkat dan melengkung. _Mungkin, ini saat pertama kali ayah membuka bisnisnya. Wajah ayah sangat berseri-seri. Senyumannya begitu bersinar._

Foto keempat dan ketiga sedikit mirip dengan foto kedua, hanya saja dalam kedua foto itu pita sudah terpotong dan Rinto berjabat tangan dengan seseorang.

Len membuka lembaran halaman album tersebut. Dalam setiap halaman terdapat empat foto. Foto-foto tersebut menunjukkan Rinto yang berdiri dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Wajahnya bersinar dengan lengkungan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Len membuka halaman yang lain. Kini dalam halaman itu ada satu foto ayahnya yang bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang, dengan mata berwarna coklat. Rinto dan wanita itu bergandengan tangan. Rinto menggunakan _blazer_ hitam sementara wanita berambut coklat itu menggunakan mantel bulu.

"Len." Telunjuk Mikuo menunjuk ke wanita berambut coklat. "Wanita yang ada di sebelah tuan Rinto... adalah nona Kokone, ibumu."

Len menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Ibuku?" Len memperhatikan Mikuo yang menggangguk. Len kembali memperhatikan foto Rinto dan Kokone. "Ini ibuku...?" Len bergumam kemudian tangannya mengelus foto Kokone. "Kenapa... ayah tidak pernah menunjukkan foto-foto ini padaku?"

Halaman selanjutnya penuh dengan foto Rinto dan Kokone. Foto-foto itu diambil di tempat-tempat yang indah dan elegan. Cincin perak sudah menlingkari jari manis mereka berdua. Len membuka halaman demi halaman. Mereka berdua selalu menampilkan senyum dalam setiap fotonya. Tapi, semakin jauh Len melihat foto mereka, senyum di antara keduanya juga semakin menjauh.

Lengkungan senyum di bibir Rinto dan Kokone jauh lebih lemah dari foto di halaman awal. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga terlihat lebih sederhana. Latar tempat mengambilan foto juga tampak lebih sederhana. Ada satu foto yang diambil di halaman depan rumah ini. Di dalam foto itu hanya ada Rinto dan Kokone yang menampilkan senyuman tipis di bibir mereka berdua.

Senyuman di bibir Len ikut memudar. Nafasnya sedikit terasa sesak dan berat ketika halaman selanjutnya dia buka. Dalam foto halaman itu, Rinto tidak menunjukkan senyumannya sama sekali, begitu juga dengan Kokone. Meskipun bergandengan, tidak tampak kebahagiaan dari keduanya karena keduanya saling memandang sendu. Di halaman sebelahnya ekspresi Rinto datar. Dia juga menggunakan pakaian pelayan yang sama dikenakan dengan Mikuo.

Len menunjuk foto tersebut dengan telunjuknya. "Ini baju kerja ayah."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Foto ini juga ada di rumah induk, aku pernah melihat foto ini dalam album pekerja di rumah induk."

Di sebelah foto Rinto yang berdiri dengan baju pelayannya, ada foto Rinto bersama dengan Kokone. Perut Kokone sedikit buncit dan Rinto memegang perut Kokone. Senyuman tipis melengkung di bibir mereka berdua. Tatapan mereka berdua begitu lembut nan sendu menatap perut Kokone yang buncit.

Len kembali membalik halaman. Matanya terbelalak melibat foto bayi di halaman tersebut. Foto itu besar san memenuhi halaman album. Ada dua bayi dalam foto pertama, dua bayi yang menutup rapat matanya dan dibungkus dengan kain biru muda dan pink. "Apa ini aku?" gumam Len sambil menunjuk bayi yang dibungkus kain biru muda.

"Sepertinya, itu memang kamu," ucap Mikuo.

Len mengusap bayi yang dibungkus dengan kain pink. "Dan ini pasti Rin."

Di halaman sebelahnya berjajar foto dari masing-masing bayi. Di bawah kedua foto yang berjajar ada senuah foto keluarha kecil. Kokone duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menggendong bayi dengan baju serba biru, sementara Rinto berdiri di sebelah kanannya sambil menggendong bayi dengan baru serba pink.

Lengkungan senyuman di bibir Rinto kembali seperti foto di halaman awal, sementara lengkungan senyuman Kokone tetap sendu.

Hatinya bagai tersayat pisau mendapati dirinya memiliki sebuah foto bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Len mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaya kemudian membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Mikuo yang menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat layar ponsel Len.

Foto di ponsel tersebut sedikit buram kemudian menjadi jelas. Len menekan tombol shutter dan kamera ponsel menangkap foto keluarga kecil tersebut. "Aku akan tunjukkan foto ini kepada Rin agar dia percaya."

Len memfoto foto bayi-bayi tersebut. Dia juga kembali ke halaman belakang untuk memfoto foto ayahnya yang berdampingan dengan orang yang disebut Mikuo sebagai ibu Len. Setelah puas memgambil foto, Len membuka halaman berikutnya.

Matanya kembali membulat mendapati halaman-halaman selanjutnya adalah foto masa kecilnya. Len terkekeh, "ternyata aku punya foto waktu kecil juga."

Dalam halaman tersebut tidak ada foto Kokone dan bayi perempuannya. Hanya asa Rinto dan Len. Ada Rinto dan Len yang masih balita di foto tersebut. Rinto menggunakan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan rompi tanpa kerah berwarna hitam. Rinto sedang menggendonh Len yang menggunakan kaos oranye dan celana jeans pendek. Len kembali membuka aplikasi tersebut dan memfoto foto tersebut. Sayangnya, senyuman Rinto dalam foto itu adalah senyuman yang selalu Len lihat, senyuman misterius yang menyimpan segala rahasia di dalamnya.

Suara ponsel berdering mengganggu konsentrasi Len yang tengah fokus memfoto bukti-bukti yang dia temukan dari album lama ayahnya. Len menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari Mikuo.

Mikuo mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Mikuo menoleh kepada Len dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya. "Len, aku harus pulang, tuan muda mencariku."

Len mendengus sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kamu tidak bilang pada paman kalau kamu kerumahku?"

Mikuo berdiri. "Tidak, aku juga tidak bilang pada tuan muda apa yang sedang aku kerjakan saat ini." Mikuo membungkuk kepada Len. "Aku permisi dulu."

Len menutup album Rinto kemudian berdiri. Dia mengantar Mikuo pulang dari rumahnya.

Setelah melihat sosok Mikuo menghilang dari balik tembok rumahnya, senyuman Len ikut menghilang. Dia tidak menyangka, ayahnya yang selama ini dipercayainya sebagai orang baik pernah menjadi penipu dan mantan narapidana. Tapi kemudian Len tersenyum saat dia menutup pintu rumahnya. _Setiap orang pasti memiliki kesalahan dalam hidupnya._ Entah itu kesalahan besar atau kecil, setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan dan berbuat dosa. Tidak ada yang sempurna, begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Len memilih untuk mengubur masa lalu ayahnya, ia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu atau membalas dendam kepada tuan besar Kamui. Karena dia memang sudah tiada, tidak sepantasnya dia langsung memusuhi Gakupo yang merupakan keturunan tuan besar. Biarlah hukum tuhan yang menghukum ayahnya dan juga tuan besar.

Len duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Mikuo dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku sudah tahu sebagian masa lalu ayah dan sebaiknya... sekarang aku kembali ke tugasku untuk membuat Rin percaya padaku."

Len menegakkan duduknya. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya kemudian mengirimkan foto-foto yang dia temukan kepada Rin. Len mengetik pesan kepada Rin hati yang berdebar, takut apa yang Mikuo katakan kalau perempuan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu memang benar-benar ibunya.

 _Rin, aku menemukan foto ini, laki-laki yang ada ada di sebelah wanita ini adalah ayahku. Ayah kita, Kagamine Rinto. Jika dugaanku benar... apakah wanita yang ada di sebelah ini adalah ibumu?_

Len menaruh ponselnya di meja kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan semua yang ada di atas meja. Setelah membersihkan meja dan juga merapihkan kamar Rinto kembali, Len mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sambil menonton televisi.

Tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya sedikit tidak fokus. Berkali-kali Len mengecek daftar pesan masuknya, sambil berharap Rin segera membalas pesannya.

Meskipun terus menunggu, Rin tidak membalas pesan Len. Len menyerah, dia beranjak ke kamar tidurnya untuk memanggil hari esok. Len menggelar kasur matrasnya dan membaringkan badannya. Dia menaruh ponselnya di sebelah bantalnya. Tangannya sudah tidak sesakit sebelumnya, Len sudah bisa tidur dengan menghadap ke kanan. Rasanya lebih nyaman tidur menghadap kanan karena dari kecil ayahnya selalu tidur di sebelah kanannya, rasanya seperti ada yang melindunginya dalam tidurnya.

Ketika Len menutup matanya, ponselnya bergetar. Len mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa notifikasi yang masuk. "Ada pesan dari Luka." Len membuka pesan tersebut:

 _Len, Yukari memang keluar dari sekolah selama satu minggu itu. Dia memang pergi ke sekolahmu untuk mencari tahu tentang Ran, tapi mereka malah mendapat informasi soal Len Kagamine._

Mata Len membulat. "Sudah kuduga, memang Yukari orangnya..." Len mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada Luka: _Terima kasih. Aku saat ini sedang dalam keadaan gawat. Orang yang memberi informasi diriku kepada Yukari, besok akan memajang foto Ran di majalah dinding sekolah -_- menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Ponsel Len berdering lagi. Len membuka pesan balasan dari Luka: _Serius? Hm... maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu, semangat untuk besok._

Len menghela nafasnya sambil menaruh ponselnya tersebut. Len menutup matanya, besok adalah giliran piket paginya, jadi Len harus bangun pagi untuk piket dan menyelesaikan tugas yang sebelumnya dia tinggalkan karena tidak fokus memikirkan Rin.

Len berbalik terlentang, kepalanya menoleh ke langit berbintang. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan kebiasaan ini sejak dia pergi dari asrama. Sewaktu di asrama, dia menyisakan waktu sebelum tidur untuk menatap langit berbintang. Mencari satu bintang yang mungkin itu adalah ayahnya, Rinto. Setiap malam ia berdoa dan merindukan Rinto. Waktu malam adalah waktu yang berharga bagi Len karena seharian penuh dia telah menjadi orang lain. Orang yang tidak pernah ada, Ran Shizuku. Kalaupun memang kebetulan ada, Ran asli dan Ran yang merupakan peran yang Len mainkan tentu berbeda.

 _"Kamu belum tidur?"_ suara ayahnya mengiang dalam benaknya.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya seakan dia benar-benar mendengar suara ayahnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Petunjuk tentang ayah dan Rin sudah ada ditanganku... aku tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Rin dan juga..." Dadanya selalu sesak jika menyebut kata ini. "Ibu."

Sebuah cahaya bintang melintang kemudian menghilang. "Bintang jatuh!" seru Len sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk arah cahaya bintang jatuh yang baru saja redup.

 _"Kamu seharusnya berharap pada bintang jatuh."_ Suara Miku mengiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. _"Ada bintang jatuh."_ Suara Miku kembali mengiang. Matanya kini ditipu oleh bayangan Miku yang muncul dalam benaknya.

Len menutup matanya sambil melengkungkan senyum. _Mungkin... tidak ada salahnya... hei bintang... aku berharap... semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Rin... aku merindukannya._

.

Len berjalan di lorong kantin sekolahnya sambil membawa dua bungkus roti pisang kesukaannya. Cibiran terus menemaninya selama perjalanan, tapi dari sejauh yang dia dengar, tidak terdengar mengenai desas-desus foto yang Piko tempel di majalah dinding. Pagi tadi Len segera memeriksa majalah dinding di dekat gerbang sekolah, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. _Mungkin dia hanya menggertakku saja._ Len memutar matanya kemudian matanya membulat ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berkemeja biru muda dan berambut biru tua berdiri di depannya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mata Len berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk senyuman bisu. "Guru Kaito."

Kaito, guru yang baru saja di sapanya itu mendekati Len. "Bagaimana kabarmu? kamu sudah satu minggu di sekolah ini tapi kamu belum menemuiku, jahat sekali."

Len terkekeh canggung sambil menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. Dia menggaruk-garukkan pipi denhan telunjuknya kemudian menatap Kaito. "Saya baik-baik saja. Maaf guru, saya lupa... akhir-akhir ini saya sedang dapat banyak masalah..."

Kaito menepuk-nepuk kepala Len. "Semoga masalahmu itu cepat selesai ya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi saat Gakupo datang padaku dan meminta bantuan yang sulit, aku yakin masalahmu itu memang besar." Kaito terkekeh kemudian kedua tangannya memegang pinggulnya.

"Guru kenal dengan paman Gakupo?" mata Len membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Dia tidak percaya guru yang selama ini selalu menolongnya ternyata teman Gakupo. Dunia memang sangat kecil, tanpa disadari semuanya saling berhubungan.

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya dan tertawa. "Iya, kami teman, lebih tepatnya, aku seniornya. Tunggu dulu, paman? kamu keponakannya?"

Len sedikit menurunkan kelopak mata dan alisnya kemudian dia terkekeh canggung. "Tidak, itu... hanya panggilanku untuknya."

Kaito terkekeh. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan berdampingan. Kaito menguatkan hati Len dan menyemangatinya karena kepergian ayahnya. Kaito sedikit kecewa karena Len pergi tanpa berpamitan dan tahu-tahu sudah memiliki masalah yang rumit.

Len sedikit menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah asrama tersebut dengan berbisik kepada Kaito sambil melirik kesana kemari khawatir ada yang menguping mereka. Dan ketika Kaito menyinggung masalah uang, Len berhenti.

"Guru... apa... di toko guru masih ada lowongan?"

Kaito tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Masih, tenang saja. Minggu depan, kamu bisa mulai bekerja lagi di tempatku."

Mulut Len membentuk tawa bisu. Matanya nersinar dan jantungnya berdebar meluap-luap. "Terima kasih, guru," ucap Len sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

.

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah dan beres menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, Len menghela nafas di bangku kelasnya sambil memperhatikan langit yang mulai menguning dan burung yang terbang. Bulan-bulan ini adalah bulan-bulan migrasi bagi burung, mereka bermigrasi ke selatan karena udara semakin dingin di wilayah utara. Dari tempat duduk yang jauh dengan jendela, sulit baginya untuk melihat pemandangan jalanan. Hari ini kehidupan sekolahnya berjalan seperti biasanya, mendapat cibiran, berteman dengan sekelompok orang yang ditindas, dan sedikit adu mulut dengan preman sekolah saat dia berada di kantin.

Perbedaannya, sekarang Yuuma perlahan-lahan membela Len. Meskipun Yuuma masih takut-takut tapi Len senang dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada teman masa kecilnya. Mereka sudah bersama dari sekolah dasar, tapi Yuuma mulai menjauh, tepat setelah Piko pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan Piko mendapat surat peringatan sekaligus mendapat skors selama tiga minggu.

Waktu itu, Yuuma tiba-tiba tidak bicara pada Len, dia juga sedikit ikut menindas Len.

Teto dan Neru mendatangi meja Len. Teto membuka mulutnya, Len ikut membuka mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Len sedikit kesal jika mendengar Teto yang bicara gagap padanya. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh seperti itu tapi perasaan kesal itu tidak bisa dihindarkannya.

"Ka-ka-kabar bu-ru-ru-ruk!" ucap Teto. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya dan nafasnya sedikit terdengar tersengal-sengal.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa? kabar buruk apanya?" Len memegang tas sekolahnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lui, Lui sekarang sedang menghadapi Piko di depan majalah dinding sekolah!" Neru menyela Teto yang baru membuka mulutnya. "Piko memasang foto perempuan yang mirip denganmu dan menulis kalau Len Kagamine si maniak mesum." Neru memegang tangan Len kemudian menariknya sambil berlari, suaranya terpogoh-pogoh. "Kemudian Lui datang dan merobek foto tersebut," jelasnya sambil berlari. Teto mengikuti Neru di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Di depan gerbang ada kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sekitar gerbang sekolahan. Len menoleh kepada majalah dinding. Di majalah dinding tersebut memang benar ada bekas robekan foto. Neru, Teto, dan Len menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Anehnya, majalah dinding sekolah sepi, semua orang mengerumuni gerbang sekolah.

Len menyelip masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Pikirannya sudah kacau memikirkan kondisi Lui yang sekarang mungkin sedang babak belur. Belum tentu ada orang yang mau menolong Lui karena mereka mengucilkan Lui.

"Lui!" mata Len terbelalak. Len terpelatuk. Dia melihat Gumi sedang menghindari pukulan Piko yang bergaya tarung anak jalanan. Lui ada di tengah-tengah Luka dan Miku. Tubuh Lui bergetar, dia memegang ponselnya dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Len mengernyitkan matanya. "Gumi, Miku, Luka?" Len menyadari eksistensi gadis berambut pirang terang di sebelah Miku. Len memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap heran kepada IA. "IA... apa kamu lakukan di sini?" Len menderap mendekati Piko. Dia meraih tangan Piko yang berusaha memukul Gumi dan menguncinya di belakang. "Dimana harga dirimu? jangan menyerang gadis." Len menyipitkan matanya. _Ya... tapi Gumi bukan perempuan asli sih._

"Aw, lepaskan aku, Len!" teriak Piko sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terkunci oleh Len.

Len menahan tangan Piko yang meronta-ronta. Ngilu di tangan kanannya sedikit terasa ketika tangan Piko mendorong tangan Len. Len melepaskan tangan Piko, Piko berbalik menghadap Len.

Piko mengernyitkan dahinya. Sudah lama Len tidak melihat wajah yang membuatnya ciut. Tapi, perasaan ciut ini sedikit dia lawan. Miku ada di depannya, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan Miku.

Piko melemaskan tatapan matanya kemudian mendengus. "Lihatlah semuanya, akhirnya datang juga bintang utama kita. Len Kagamine, si maniak mesum."

Jantung Len berbedar kencang. Di depannya ada Miku. Namanya di depan Miku sedikit tercemar, yah meskipun memang sudah tercemar karena rahasia besar yang selama ini disimpannya. Tapi, rahasia itu kini bukan rahasianya lagi, rahasia itu telah menjadi rahasia umum yang ada di lingkungan asramanya. "Aku bukan maniak."

"Len bukan maniak!" IA berteriak.

Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada IA sambil menganga. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak itu?_


	18. Encounter

_Re: It's Only My Secret – Encounter_

Len mengernyit kepada IA yang mendekatinya.

Wajah IA merah seperti tomat, alisnya sedikit menyentak. IA berdiri di depan Len kemudian berbalik menghadap Piko. "Aku bisa menunjukkan kepadamu kalau Len bukan maniak!" IA mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas selendangnya. IA membuka poster tersebut. "Aku adalah divisi pelindung Len Kagamine. Aku tergabung dalam Len Kagamine _fans club!"_ teriak IA.

Rahang Len jatuh ke bawah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Matanya mengernyit. "Apa yang sebenarnya anak ini lakukan?" Len menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannnya sambil menghela nafasnya. Jantungnya sedikit berdenar tapi juga terasa canggung. Musuh bebuyutannya yang selama ini membuatnya kesal sekarang berbalik berada di pihaknya.

IA berbalik, tapi wajahnya tertutup poster yang dipegangnya. "Apa kalian yakin laki-laki tampan seperti Len Kagamine..."

Len mengernyit melihat poster bergambar dirinya yang sedang menyeka keringat saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin lusa. _Siapa yang mengambil foto ini?_

Semua cibiran yang sebelumnya mengarah pada Len membungkam. Mereka berhenti, memperhatikan foto Len. IA menutup posternya kemudian mengambil poster lain dalam tasnya. Dia membuka poster tersebut. Poster itu adalah foto Ran saat berada di kantin sekolah. _Aku yakin... ini pasti kerjaan Mikuo..._

"Menjadi perempuan jelek seperti Ran Shizuku?" teriak IA. Wajahnya lagi-lagi tertutup oleh poster. "Aku menyukai Len tapi aku benci Ran, aku sebagai _fans_ Len Kagamine tidak terima kalau ada yang bilang Len adalah Ran! karena mareka orang yang berbeda!"

Len mengernyitkan wajahnya. "Perempuan jelek?" gumam Ran sambil mencibir. _Enak saja dia bilang Ran perempuan jelek, dasar._

IA menutup kembali poster Ran kemudian berbalik menghadap Piko. IA mengangkat tangannya kemudian menunjuk Piko sementara satu tangannya memegang pinggangnya. "Heh kamu anak banci, bisa-bisanya kamu bilang Len itu banci, padahal potongan rambut kamu seperti perempuan!" teriak IA.

Bahu Len terangkat membuatnya sedikit meringkuk. Len menahan tawa dalam mulutnya tapi tak berani mengeluatkan tawanya takut-takut Piko menghajarnya. Len menegakkan bahunya lagi dan melirik Piko. Piko mengepalkan tangannya menjadi tinju kemudian dia melirik Len. Mata mereka bertemu. Len bagai merasakan kilatan petir menyambar tubuhnya.

Piko menyeringai dan mengangkat setengah tinggi tangannya. "Lihat semuanya, Len yang kita sekarang lebih dari seorang pengecut. Sekarang dia dilindungi oleh perempuan, apa-apaan itu, payah sekali." Piko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya itu kemudian di balas oleh teman-teman Piko yang sama-sama preman sekolah. "Ah, tapi lihat, seragam gadis-gadis ini... apa kalian tahu? anak-anak perempuan ini datang dari sekolah swasta khusus perempuan. Len benar-benar payah dilindungi anak-anak dari sekolah khusus perempuan."

IA memasukkan poster yang dipegangnya kemudian mendekati Piko. Dia mendorong bahu Piko sambil berteriak di depan wajah Piko. "Memang apa salahnya kalau perempuan melindungi idolanya?"

Len berjalan mendekati IA sambil terkekeh. _Kalau diliat-liat IA dan Piko cocok juga, sifat mereka maksdunya... tapi aku tidak mau membayangkan apa jadinya kalau mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk menindas murid_. Len menarik tangan IA dan menariknya ke belakang. Len mendekati Piko yang menyeringai. Jantung Len berdebar dengan kencang, setiap dia berada di dekat Piko, ada kemungkinan Piko langsung memukulnya seperti kejadian-kejadian yang dulu. "Kenapa kamu begitu yakin kalau Ran adalah aku? aku kenal Ran kok, dia mantan tunangan kepala sekolah mereka."

Mata Piko membulat.

Len menyeringai. "Oh iya, mumpung semua murid sedang berkumpul. Apa kalian tahu kalau Piko itu menggunakan tin-"

"Hei hei hei! bubar semuanya, bubar," teriak Kaito sambil menyelip ke dalam kerumunan.

Len menoleh ke belakang. Kaito dan Kiyoteru menerobos kerumunan sambil membubarkan murid-murid yang berkumpul. Yuuma datang dari belakang Kaito dan Kiyoteru. Yuuma ikut membubarkan murid-murid yang mengerubungi gerbang sekolah. Murid-murid mulai membubarkan diri dan keluar dari sekolah, karena memang sudah waktunya pulang.

Setelah murid membubarkan diri mereka, Kiyoteru mendekati Piko kemudian menarik telinga Piko. Piko mengernyit kesakitan sambil menggerutu meminta Kiyoteru melepaskan telinganya.

Kiyoteru mengernyit sambil menggumam kesal. "Anak ini tidak kapok-kapoknya membuat masalah, ikut aku Piko!" teriak Kiyoteru sambil menjewer dan menyeret Piko.

Piko berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kiyoteru. Tapi, semua murid tahu, kalau guru berkacamata itu sedang marah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak pandang bulu, keponakan atau bukan, dia akan memperlakukan mereka dengan sama jika Kiyoteru sedang marah. Piko adalah keponakan dari Kiyoteru, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Piko masih tetap bertahan di sekolah meskipun dia telah membuat masalah.

Len menoleh kepada Yuuma yang berdiri di sebelah Kaito. Dia melengkungkan senyuman kepada teman kecilnya itu.

Kaito tersenyum dan mendekati IA. "Maafkan karena tingkah murid kami yang membuat masalah pada kalian."

IA membungkukkan padannya. "Kami juga minta maaf karena telah membuat keributan."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya dan kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya. "Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat murid-murid Gakupo. Ah, apa ada di antara kalian yang diajar oleh dek Meiko?"

"Guru Meiko adalah wali kelas saya dan Miku," jawab IA.

Kaito menyeringai. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Meiko, bilang saja dari Kaito." Kaito memperhatikan Miku, Luka, Gumi dan IA satu persatu kemudian sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena kalian mau menjadi teman Len." Kaito menolehkan pandangannua pada Len.

Wajah Len memerah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kaito. "Gu-guru, jangan bicara seperti itu... kesannya seperti tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temanku..." Len menghindari tatapan matanya dari Kaito tapi tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Miku. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Neru dan Teto yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kaito terkekeh. "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana haru _sih."_

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan menoleh lagi kepada Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Saat Yuuma memanggilku, ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan, permisi." Kaito berbalik, dia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari gurunya ke teman-teman asramanya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku dan juga membantu Lui," ucap Len sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya kemudian menegakkannya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ada di sini? memangnya boleh keluar dari komplek sekolah?"

Luka berjalan mendekati Len. "Ini kan hari sabtu, jadi kita bebas keluar asrama, kamu lupa ya?"

"Oh... iya benar juga." Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka ke Miku kemudian menghindarinya lagi. Len berbalik kemudian memanggil Neru, Teto, dan Yuuma mendekat. Gumi Miku dan Lui juga ikut mendekati Len, tapi Lui menderap ke sebelah Len.

Len menjulurkan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. "Lui, Neru, Teto, Yuuma, perkenalkan, mereka bertiga ini teman-temanku dari asrama khusus putri." Tangannya bergerak menjulur ke arah teman-teman asramanya yang berhadap-hadapan dengan mereka. Len memperkenalkan teman-teman asramanya dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

IA menyipitkan matanya sambil menyela Len yang sedang memperkenalkan Lui. "Tunggu, aku bukan temanmu?"

Len memutar matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kamu pembuat masalah, dan sejak kapan kita berteman?"

IA mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulutnya mulai mencibir. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari tengah kepada Len.

Luka sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Len, IA yang memaksa kita mendatangi sekolahmu, dan kebetulan ada kejadian ini, jadi... berterima kasihlah kepada IA."

Len memutar matanya kemudian menatap IA. "Baiklah..." Len melemaskan bahunya sambil menghela nafasnya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara curiga dan senang. "Terima kasih karena kamu mau mengunjungiku..."

Len melirik kepada Lui yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengintip layar Lui. _Terima kasih sudah menolongku._ Lui mengangkat ponselnya dan menunkukkannya kepada para gadis asrama. Mereka saling mendekat memperhatikan layar Lui kemudian mengangguk sambil merekahkan senyuman mereka. Kecuali IA, dia tersenyum dengan canggung dan pipinya sedikit kemerahan.

Neru menyela mereka dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku dan Teto harus pulang duluan. Kami akan pergi ke tempat terapi Teto." Setelah berpamitan, Teto dan Neru pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lui mengikuti mereka berdua karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

Yuuma menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Matanya melirik ke para gadis kemudian melirik kepada Len. "Ehm..." Yuuma menggumam seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya tapi ia tahan. "Len, aku pulang dulu ya, hari ini aku masih ada tugas menjaga toko."

Len mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuuma yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Kini tinggal Len dan teman-temannya yang ada di asrama. Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka kemudian mengernyit. Len mendekati mereka berdua dan berbisik, "coba jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di sini?" Len melirik kepada IA. "Dan apa-apaan itu... darimana kamu mendapatkan fotoku saat olahraga kemarin?"

"Kami datang karena Luka memberitahu kami ada temanmu yang mau membocorkan rahasia Ran." IA menghindari tatapan mata Len. "Ehm... bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain?"

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku."

IA mencondongkan badannya ke belakang sementara tangannya menggesturkan agar Len tenang. "Baiklah... sebenarnya aku minta Mikuo untuk mengambil foto-fotomu... dan aku akan menukarkannya dengan informasi yang aku tahu soal Yukari..."

Len melirik Luka dengan tajam. Dia tahu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Luka, karena dia meminta tolong kepada Luka soal Yukari. Len menyipitkan matanya.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya, dia memutar matanya dan menatap Gumi. Luka tertawa canggung sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir di keningnya. "Tapi yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan informasi soal Yukari... dan... kita juga berusaha menjaga rahasiamu."

IA tersenyum dan menyikut Len. "Rahasiamu yang sekarang ini telah menjadi rahasia sekolah, meskipun bermusuhan tapi kita saling menjaga rahasia. Aku dengar dari Gumi, katanya Lily juga merahasiakan rahasiamu dari Oliver kan? dia juga menyuruh seluruh murid untuk membantu merahasiakan soal Ran, yah tujuannya sih agar tidak menjatuhkan nama sekolah."

Gumi tersenyum dan sedikit mendorong bahu Len. "Benar Len, rahasia tentang Ran bukan lagi rahasia milikmu saja, rahasia itu telah menjadi rahasia satu sekolah." Gumi sedikit menyentakkan alisnya seperti menatap Len dengan penuh semangat.

Mulut Len menganga. "Benar juga." Len melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Rahasia itu bukan lagi rahasiaku saja. Terima kasih ya." Ujung-ujung dari area pandangnya, Len mendapati Luka yang tampak sayu memandang gedung sekolahnya. Len menolehkan kepada Luka, memperlajari ekspresi Luka.

Luka memperhatikan lingkungan halaman depan sekolah. "Baru kali ini aku melihat sekolah umum."

Mata Len sedikit membulat. "Pertama kali? kamu selalu sekolah di sekolah swasta?" Len menoleh kepada Luka yang tampak terperangah dengan sekolah umum. Padahal, seharusnya dia merasa aneh, tapi Luka terlihat terperangah.

Luka mengangguk. "Iya, dari kecil aku sekolah di sekolah swasta dan juga di asrama."

Len menoleh kepada teman-temannya. "Kalian mau jalan-jalan?"

Gumi menghindari mata Len dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kamu mau mengantar kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Gumi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

Len mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Karena kelihatannya kalian seperti jarang jalan-jalan... aku tidak keberatan mengajak kalian berkeliling." Len memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa lama-lama ada tempat yang harus kudatangi, lagi pula kalian harus pulang sebelum malam kan?"

IA menyela Len dengan menyikut Len. "Tidak apa-apa Len, sampai malam juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan memanggil supirku untuk menjemput kita."

Len mengangguk. "Baiklah... kalau itu mau kalian. Tapi nanti aku mau ke pemakaman, apa kalian yakin ingin ikut?"

IA dan Luka saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian menghindari tatapan mereka masing-masing. "Ya... tidak apa-apa..." jawab keduanya dengan bersamaan.

Len berjalan melewati Miku, dan Luka. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan antar kalian jalan-jalan ke daerah sekitar sini." Gumi dan IA berjalan mengejar Len kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengannya sehingga membuat Len berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Miku dan Luka mengikuti Len di belakang.

Mereka berjalan berkelompok seperti satu geng. Dan karena Len satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di situ, dia merada sedikit canggung. Meskipun Gumi sebenarnya adalah laki-laki tapi Gumi sedang berbeperan sebagai seorang perempuan. Jika Len dalam penyamarannya senagai Ran, dia tidak akan secanggung ini.

Banyak pasang mata yang melirik Len. Baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan melirik dan memperhatikan Len. Tak jarang bisikan mereka tentang Len sampai ke telinga Len. Banyak dari mereka yang menganggap Len adalah laki-laki banci dan banyak juga anak laki-laki yang merasa kesal karena Len di gandrungi oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik. Tak jarang mereka juga dicegat oleh laki-laki tapi laki-laki itu langsung mundur ketika mendengar bahasa kasar yang keluar dari mulut IA.

Jantung Len sedikit berdebar ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Rin. Pikiran negatifnya mulai mempermaikan otaknya dan membuat pacu jantungnya memompa darah dengan semakin cepat."Bagaimana kabar Rin? apa dia sakit atau dia tidak ingin ikut ke sini ya?" tanya Len sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Len melirik kepada Gumi yang sedari tadi tampak takjub dengan pemandangan kota. Matanya bersinar-sinar sepanjang jalan.

Gumi melirik Len. Matanya yang bersinar meredup. "Rin baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, setelah pulang sekolah dia pergi dari komplek sekolah, dia bilang dia akan ke rumahnya dan menginap di sana." Gumi menoleh kepada jalanan lagi dan memperhatikan seluk-beluk jalanan kota yang ada di depannya.

"Oh..." gumam Len.

Mereka berjalan menuju pemakaman. Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang untuk melirik Miku. Tapi, matanya bertemu dengan Luka. Luka berseringai dengan jahil, matanya melirik-lirik Miku. Jantung Len kembali dipacu dengan cepat setiap kali Luka menyeringai jahil padanya. Len segera mengalihkan pandangannya, takut kalau Miku akan menyadari kalau dia sedang curi-curi pandang pada Miku. Sedari tadi Miku selalu diam tak bersuara. Len sedikit canggung dan bingung memikirkan apakah Miku marah kepadanya atau tidak. Tapi, hanya dengan melihat Miku ikut datang untuk menemuinya, Len sudah cukup senang. Setidaknya, Len berfikir Miku masih peduli padanya.

Ketika kelompok mereka sampai di depan pemakaman, mereka semua membungkam mulut mereka. Dengan langkah yang pelan, para gadis mengikuti Len di belakang, sementara Gumi tetap berada di sebelah Len. Mereka tidak bertanya kemana Len akan pergi, mereka hanya menurut mengikuti arah gerak langkah kaki Len.

Len berhenti di depan makam yang selalu di kunjunginya. Len menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya, pemakaman sudah mulai gelap. Len tidak melihat sang penjaga pemakaman misterius itu, mungkin karena sebentar lagi hari akan berganti dengan malam. Len melirik kepada para gadis yang terlihat kaku dan wajah mereka sedikit pucat. Len terkekeh canggung kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada makam ayahnya. Len merunduk kemudian berjongkok.

Tidak ada yang mengunjungi pemakaman ayahnya hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Artinhya, besok adalah hari terakhir sebelum genap satu minggu Len mengunjungi makan Rinto dan mencari tahu siapa yang menaruh bunga di makan Rinto. Mungkin besok adalah kesempatan Len untuk bertemu dengan wanita misterius pengirim bunga. Itu pun jika Len tidak telat datang ke pemakaman.

"Ini makam keluargamu?" tanya IA yang berjalan mendekati Len.

Len mengangguk. Rasanya masih sedih untuk mengakui kalau makam yang ada di hadapannya adalah makam ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, meskipun sudah mengetahui kebenaran yang Mikuo sampaikan, Len tetap cinta kepada ayahnya. Cinta sejati yang tidak akan pernah hilang. "Iya, ini makam ayahku."

Gumi menyentuh bahu Len kemudian menepuk-nepuknya.

Len menoleh kepada Gumi. Gumi ikut berjongkok di sebelah Len. "Kalau kamu bilang akan ke makam keluargamu, seharusnya kamu membawakan bunga untuknya." Kelopak mata Gumi sedikit turun. Mulut dan alisnyanya juga sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Len menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang hambar. Len memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada makam ayahnya. "Semasa hidupnya, ayahku sedikit tidak suka dengan bunga, dia lebih suka jeruk dan buah-buahan. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku membawakan itu kan? seperti sesaji saja." Len terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"Rinto Kagamine..." gumam Luka yang ada di belakang Len. "Namanya mirip dengan Rin."

"Seharusnya tadi kita bawa Rin ke sini..." sela IA.

Len menoleh kepada IA kemudian berdiri. "Kapan-kapan, akan aku ajak dia ke sini."

Luka menatap Len. "Kalau begitu... kamu tinggal bersama siapa? apa kamu tinggal dengan paman dan bibimu?"

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tinggal sendian. Ayahku anak tunggal dan kakek dan nenekku sudah meninggal."

Luka menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mendekati Len. Luka sedikit merangkulkan tangan kirinya pada punggung Len kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kalau kamu kesepian... jangan malu-malu untuk menghubungi kita... kita juga keluargamu..."

Len tersenyum tipis. Kelenjar air matanya seperti memompa air matanya untuk membasahi matanya, dan membuat pandangannya berkaca-kaca. Len menahan nafasnya kemudian mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk mengendalikan air mata yang tertampung agar tidak tumpah keluar dari matanya. "Terima kasih..."

Keluarga adalah hubungan satu kelompok orang yang memiliki hubungan ikatan darah dan perkawinan. Tapi, nyatanya ikatan keluarga bisa terjalin tanpa adanya ikatan darah atau perkawinan. Dengan hubungan kedekatan yang sangat erat, sekelompok orang yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dapat memiliki hubungan yang bahkan lebih indah dari hubungan keluarga secara harfiah. Len bersyukur dia memiliki teman-teman yang mau menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya. Rasanya seperti menemukan oase dalam gurun pasir yang gersang. Menemukan sebuah kehangatan baru dalam keterpurukan.

Gumi berdiri dan menoleh ke sekitar. "Len, hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya... kita cepat-cepat keluar dari sini..."

Len berputar, menoleh kepada Gumi. Dia terkekeh jahil kepada Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gumi. "Kamu takut ya?"

Wajah Gumi memerah dan dia menepis tangan Len yang bersandar di bahunya. "Ya-ya begitulah... memangnya kamu tidak takut?"

Len memutar matanya. "Ya... sedikit sih... kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari sini." Len berputar kemudian memimpin jalan di depan.

"Hei nak." Suara penjaga pemakaman itu sedikit mengejutkan Len. Tapi, teman-temannya yang lain justru menjerit ketakutan.

Len menoleh ke bekakangnya. Para gadis saling berpelukan satu sama lain termasuk Gumi, mereka memeluk Miku. Tadi tidak terdengar jeritan Miku, tapi wajah Miku sangat pucat. Len menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika melihat penjaga pemakaman itu berdiri di depan makam ayahnya.

"Ada kabar dari penghuni pemakaman untukmu," ucap penjaga pemakaman sambil tersenyum tipis. Bajunya masih sama seperti kemarin, setelan baju hitam.

Jantung Len sedikit berdebar. Keringat mengalir di balik kemejanya, mengalir di garis punggungnya. "Apa... itu pesan dari ayahku?"

Penjaga pemakaman itu hanya tersenyum. "Semoga kamu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, jaga Rin untukku," suara penjaga pemakaman itu lagi-lagi berubah menjadi suara Rinto.

Len tersenyum, matanya kembali menitikan air mata. "Jangan khawatir, ayah. Aku sudah bahagia kok aku juga akan menjaga Rin, bukan hanya untuk ayah saja, tapi karena aku ingin juga."

Penjaga pemakaman itu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. "Hanya itu saja pesan dari penghuni sini, kalau begitu, aku permisi, masih ada pintu yang harus kukunci." Penjaga itu berbalik dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Dia bisa bicara dengan orang mati?" tanya Gumi.

Len menatap Gumi. "Sepertinya begitu sih." Len berbalik dan memandu jalan keluar dari pemakaman. "Ayo kita percepat langkah kita."

.

Kelompok kecil mereka berjalan di tengah kota yang ditengari lampu-lampu yang terang. Lampu-lampu dari toko yang menembus dari jendela dan pintu membantu menerangi jalan. IA mengusap-usap perutnya. Posisi di kelompok kecil itu kini berbeda. Luka maju ke depan memimpin jalan dan mendorong Len di belakang. IA yang ingin mengikuti Len ke belakang ditahan oleh Luka dan Gumi. Gumi merangkulkan tangannya ke leher IA sementara Luka mendesak IA di tengah-tengah mereka.

Len berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku. Mereka diam seribu bahasa sementara kelompok gadis di depan mereka ramai dengan berbincangan mereka. Mengenai kota, gossip, sekolah Len, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Len melirik kepada Miku yang sedang memperhatikan sebrang jalan. _Sepertinya Miku sedang memikirkan sesuatu._ Len mengintip tatapan mata Miku yang sedang fokus, tapi juga seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan Len. _Atau... dia memang menghindariku... dari tadi... Miku juga tidak bicara sepatah katapun... atau... kehadirannya di sini karena dipaksa oleh yang lainnya?_

"Miku?" panggil Len dengan pelan. Len mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan memendam semua rasa malunya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang lebih besar. "Miku?"

Mata Miku terbelalak. Miku menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len, tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun.

Len sedikit menghindari kontak mata dengan Miku dan telinganya terasa panas. "Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu? dari tadi... kamu diam saja." Jantung Len berdebar dengan sangat kencang, dia sedikit mengatur nafasnya berusaha mengembalikan irama jantungnya agar kembali menjadi normal.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Miku yang putih kepucatan. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." Miku menoleh ke seberang lagi.

Len melengkungan senyuman sendunya. "Apa mereka memaksamu ikut bersama mereka untuk menemuiku?"

Miku berhenti melangkah, dia menatap Len kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak, mereka tidak memaksaku." Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Mereka mengajakku dan ikut ingin ikut." Miku kembali berjalan.

Len ikut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Saat Miku berjalan melewatinya, Len sedikit menderap dan kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku. "Apa kamu marah padaku?" Len melirik kepada Miku.

Miku diam, dia tidak menjawab dan tetap memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. "Awalnya aku marah dan juga kaget..." Miku melirik kepada Len sehingga kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. "Tapi... setelah aku bisa mengontrol kemarahanku... aku berfikir, pasti ada alasannya Len merahasiakan semuanya... maafkan aku karena marah padamu..."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. Len menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan mencuri-curi pandang kepada Miku. "Seharusnya... aku yang minta maaf..." Len menunduk kemudian menatap ke arah jalanan yang ada di depannya. "Aku salah telah merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Maaf ya... kamu pasti kesal karena pernah berbagi kamar dengan seorang laki-laki... maafkan aku... situasinya mendesak karena tidak ada kamar kosong di asrama untuk murid kelas satu..."

Len melirik kepada Miku dengan malu-malu sambil sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Tapi paman Gakupo bilang kalau peraturannya, murid kelas satu tidak bisa satu kamar dengan murid kelas dua... jadi... ya... kami tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan kalau tiba-tiba harus memindahkanmu satu kamar dengan Luka."

Miku mengangguk. "Aku... sudah memafkanmu... dan... kamu juga tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh meskipun kamu menyamar sebagai perempuan... jadi... aku maafkan..."

Wajah Len memerah saat dia mendengar suara manis dari Miku. Dia teringat pernah mencium kening Miku. Len menghindari wajah Miku kemudian menatapnya lagi. Len menurunkan kelopak mata dan alisnya, menatap Miku dengan pasrah sekaligus kesal. "Aku juga tidak berani berbuat macam-macam padamu... ada orang yang selalu mengawasiku setiap saat..."

Mata Miku membulat dan satu alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi. "Siapa?"

Len menghindari tatapan Miku. Rasanya berat untuk menyebutkan nama Mikuo. Kalau Miku tahu selama ini Mikuo berada di sekitar mereka, dia pasti kembali marah padanya. "Ayahku... kata orang, orang mati itu sebenarnya mengawasi kita. Dan... aku selalu merasa ayahku selalu mengawasi jadi aku tidak berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Len menoleh kepada Miku. "Dan tentu saja, Tuhan." Len melirik ke atasnya sambil menyerongkan kepalanya. "Ya... aku juga memang tidak berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh sih, aku tidak mau melakukannya... maaf... aku jadi banyak bicara."

Miku terkekeh. Bahunya sedikit melompat-lompat seakan menahan tawanya. Miku menyerongkan kepalanya kepada Len sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya dan melembutkan tatapan matanya. "Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menghargaiku..." Wajah Miku memerah, dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

IA melirik ke belakang mereka sambil menggerutu kesal. "Oh sialnya aku. Aku datang ke idolaku untuk meminta maaf atas segala kesalahanku, tapi ternyata aku harus membayar kesalahanku dengan melihat idolaku sedang menggoda gadis yang pernah menjadi musuhku." IA mencibir kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua.

Wajah Len seketika merah, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan telinganya panas. Dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini dirinya diawasi oleh tiga orang ada di depannya.

Luka terkekeh. "Oh lihatlah, betapa manisnya wajah mereka berdua yang merah."

Gumi melirik ke belakang kemudian menyeringai kepada Len. "Sudah-sudah, jangan ganggu mereka." Dia kembali menatap ke depan, memandu jalanan.

Luka, IA dan Gumi mentertawakan Miku dan Len yang ada di belakang mereka sambil terus berjalan ke depan. Len dan Miku saling melirik satu sama lain. Mata biru aquamarine miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru toska Miku. Wajah keduanya memerah, menyadari mereka tak sengaja saling beradu pandang. Len dan Miku saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan kembali mencuri-curi pandang. Miku terkekeh karena tingkahnya sendiri. Len mengangkat alisnya merasa heran kenapa Miku tertawa. Tapi, melihat Miku tertawa, perut Len serasa tergelitik, dia ikut terkekeh sambil melirik Miku.

Len membungkam tawanya kemudian melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Kalau begitu... kita kembali berteman?" Rasanya sedikit sakit menanyakan hal itu kepada Miku. Bagaimanapun, Len menyukai Miku. Gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu dia masih kecil.

Miku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, kita berteman."

IA tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepada Miku dan Len yang ada di belakangnya. "Kita makan malam dulu ya... sudah lewat jam makan malam asrama. Aku lapar."

Luka mengangguk. "Iya, ayo kita cari tempat makan." Luka melirik kepada Miku.

"Nah... di sebelah kita kan restoran cepat saji... kita makan di sini saja." Gumi menyela sambil menunjuk toko yang ada di sebelah mereka dengan ibu jari kanannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji. Jarang-jarang mereka memakan makanan cepat saji, semacam burger dan yang lainnya, karena asrama memang tidak pernah menyajikannya. Meskipun ada supermarket yang menjual berbagai macam snack dan minuman, tapi tidak ada yang menjual semacam makanan cepat saji.

Setelah mengantri dan mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka berjalan ke bagian restoran yang lebih dalam. Restoran lebih ramai saat malam karena banyak anak sekolah yang berkunjung. Mereka duduk di meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Len duduk di kursi terdalam berhadap-hadapan dengan Miku. Gumi dan IA duduk di sebelah Len sementara Luka duduk bersebelahan dengan Miku.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil memakan makan malam mereka dan menunggu jemputan IA untuk mengantar mereka berempat kembali ke asrama.

.

Len berdiri di depan mobil yang terparkir di jalan raya, di depan restoran tempatnya makan. IA sudah di dalam mobil bersama dengan Gumi dan supirnya. Luka melambaikan tangannya kepada Len sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Miku menoleh kepadanya dan kembali merekahkan senyumannya. "Kamu akan mengunjungi asrama kan?"

Len menghindari mata Miku sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Mungkin... nanti aku akan ke sana."

Miku terkekeh. "Baiklah, kami tunggu kedatanganmu. Dadah." Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Len kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah Miku masuk, mobil itu berjalan perlahan. Len melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang ada di dalam mobil dan memperhatikan mobil tersebut sampai ekor mobil tersebut menghilang, tak terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

Len kembali berjalan, seorang diri, menuju rumahnya yang hangat. Hari sudah semakin malam, tapi kehidupan di kota seakaam tidak pernah redup. Tapi, ketika langkah kakinya mulai mengarah pada komplek perumahan tempat ia tinggal, area itu sedikit lebih sepi meskipun ada beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki.

Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya kemudian menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja kopinya. Len pergi ke kamarnya, dia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana kaos panjang. Len menggulung-gulung seragamnya dan membawanya ke tempat cucian kotor. Besok adalah hari mencuci, tapi besok juga dia harus pergi ke pemakaman menunggu si pengirim bunga itu kembali.

Len kembali ke kamarnya dan menggelar kasur matrasnya. Len segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Len teringat akan ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas, ponselnya mati karena baterenya habis.

Ia singkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Len merundukkan badannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya. Len kembali ke kamarnya kemudian mengisi batere ponselnya di pojok kamarnya. Len menyalakan ponselnya. Dia memeriksa pesan masuk, berharap Rin membalas pesannya. Tapi, sayangnya harapannya mengkhianatinya. Rin tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali. Tidak ada pesan apapun yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Merasa kecewa, Len meninggalkan ponselnya dan beranjak tidur. Kakinya lumayan terasa lelah. Kelelahan itu langsung datang ketika Len sampai di kasurnya. Berjalan-jalan di kota membuat kakinya lelah, perjalanan yang mereka ambil lumayan jauh. Dan, Len harus berbutar arah untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Len memerjapkan matanya, berharap mimpi segera menyambutnya. Karena rasa lelah, dalam sekejap bantal telah membimbing Len ke bunga tidurnya. Sebuah mimpi berputar dalam benaknya. Mimpi fantasinya yang sederhana buah dari pikirannya yang kadang-kadang memimpikan hal yang tak wajar.

 _._

Dengan jalan yang sedikit lunglai, Len menguatkan hatinya untuk mendatangi pemakaman. Dia sedikit telat karena tetangga sebelahnya meminta bantuan kepada Len untuk membatunya membersihkan pagar kayu yang dirusak oleh anjing liar. Semangatnya juga meredup karena dia belum juga mendapatkan balasan dari Rin.

 _Mungkin orang itu benar-benar bukan ibuku... kalau begitu... aku dan Rin bukan saudara..._

Len menendang batu-batu jalanan pemakaman sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hari minggu, pemakaman jauh lebih ramai dari hari-hari lainnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, dia ingin menghubungi Rin, tapi tidak berani. Len takut kalau Rin akan semakin marah padanya dan semakin menjauhinya. Kalau memang semua yang dia tahu adalah kekeliruan dan Rin benar-benar bukan kembarannya, Len ingin kembali berteman dengan Rin. Mengembalikan semuanya dari awal.

"Len?" suara Rin memanggilnya.

Imajinasinya seperti menjadi nyata. Dia baru saja membayangkan tentang Rin dan kini Len terpelatuk mendengar Rin memanggilnya. Len mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati Rin berada di depan makan ayahnya, bersama dengan wanita yang ada di foto bersama ayahnya. Bibirnya terbuka menganga, kaku, tak bersuara meskipun hatinya menjerit. Bagai halilintar yang menyambar, tubuh Len memanas dan debaran jantungnya menjadi cepat.

Wanita berambut coklat–Kokone–menoleh kepada Len. Kelopak mata dan alisnya jatuh menjadi sayu, meninggalkan kesan penyesalan kerinduan yang mendalam. Kokone menyerongkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len sambil memegang buket bunga yang dipegangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menemani mereka, bibir Len yang kaku akhirnya mampu ia gerakan lagi. "Rin, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Len menoleh kepada Kokone yang memeganh erat buket di depan perutnya. Mata Len mengernyit, kebahagiaan seharusnya melimpah ruah dalam hatinya, tatkala ketika dia mengetahui siapa si pembawa buket misterius itu. "Buket itu... apa kamu yang selalu menaruh buket di makam ayahku?"

Mata Kokone terbelalak, dia menoleh kepada Len. Kokone menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan tapi tak bersuara.

"Kalau begitu..." Len membuang matanya, menolehkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Dia tak kuat melihat wanita yang di depan matanya saat ini adalah ibunya. Air matanya memompa keluar dari matanya tapi masih tetap ditahannya. Bibirnya bergetar. Dadanya sesak, udara bagai tidak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Len menguatkan dirinya untuk menggerakan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Apa kamu adalah ibuku?"


	19. Truth

_It's Only My Secret – Truth_

 _"Len." Telunjuk Mikuo menunjuk ke wanita berambut coklat. "Wanita yang ada di sebelah tuan Rinto... adalah nona Kokone, ibumu."_

Memori foto ibunya dan suara Mikuo berputar dalam otak Len sehingga membuat pacu jantungnya semakin cepat dan cepat seakan ingin meledak. Tapi, meskipun debaran jantungnya cepat, nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, sesak dan berat.

"Kalau memang benar-benar anak Rinto, itu artinya... iya." Suara yang asing sampai di telinga Len, menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Sudah pasti, Kokone yang menjawab itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari suara halus Kokone membuat semua amarah dan sesak yang dirasakan Len menghilang. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kokone. Bibirnya kembali bergetar. Matanya tak kuasa menampung air mata yang membasahi matanya. Tapi, hanya satu titikan air mata yang berhasil keluar dari matanya.

Len memperhatikan Kokone yang merunduk kemudian menaruh buket bunga di atas makam ayahnya. Kokone berdiri lagi kemudian menatap Len. "Kamu benar-benar mirip Rinto sewaktu dia masih sekolah."

Len hanya diam, dia tidak bisa berbicara. Bukan karena bibirnya yang tak bisa dikendalikannya, tapi karena memang dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Kokone. Apa dia harus menangis tersedu-sedu atau harus marah, dia tidak bisa menentukannya. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduh, tangannya ingin memeluk, tapi ada rasa kesal dalam dirinya. Bibirnya ingin mencaci maki, tapi rasa senangnya menghalanginya.

Kokone mendekatinya. Senyum melengkung di bibir tipisnya yang dipoles warna merah muda terang. Mata Kokone berkaca-kaca, langkah pelannya kembali menyesakkan dada Len. Tapi Len tak bergeming, matanya tetap menatap lurus pada Kokone, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kokone merangkulkan kedua tangannya kepada leher Len. Kokone mendorong Len jatuh dalam pelukannya. Kokoke memeluk Len dengan erat sambil membelai rambut Len. "Maafkan aku..." suaranya diselingi isak tangis. Kokone sedikit berjinjit karena dia sepantar dengan Len. Isak tangisnya makin lama makin menjadi-jadi.

Len hanya diam tak berkata-kata sambil memperhatikan Rin yang tampaknya terpukul memandangi makam Rinto. Telinganya dipenuhi oleh isak Kokone. Isak tangis itu menarik air mata Len jatuh. Belaian tangan Kokone semakin menggetarkan hatinya dan tanpa sadar, tangannya merangkul Kokone. Dia memeluknya. Wangi wanita ini, wangi bunga mawar, salah satu bunga yang tidak disukai Rinto. Rinto tidak menyukai bunga, harumnya pun dia tidak tahan. Itulah alasannya kenapa di rumah Len hanya ada tanaman berwarna hijau. Tapi, wangi Kokone membuat Len merasa tenang, kehangatan yang ia rasakan semakin terasa. _Kalau ayah membenci bunga... kenapa dia mau dengan wanita yang menggunakan wewangian bunga? Apa mungkin ayah membenci bunga setelah berpisah dengan wanita ini? Tapi, dia wangi... aku suka wangi ini..._ Len mengubur wajahnya di bahu Kokone sambil mengeratkan tangannya.

Meskipun dia tidak bisa menangis keras seperti Kokone, tapi pelukan erat itu sudah mewakili tangisannya. Len melepaskan pelukannya setelah Kokone melepaskannya. Kokone mengusap air matanya sementara Len tidak, karena air mata yang turun juga hanya sedikit. Air mata itu telah mengering terserap ke pakaian Kokone.

"Maafkan aku... karena tidak pernah menemuimu..." bisik Kokone.

Rin berjalan mendekati Len dan Kokone. Rin merangkulkan tangannya pada punggung dan lengan Kokone. "Len, saat mendapatkan foto darimu, aku segera menghubungi ibuku dan, aku juga baru mengetahui semuanya."

Kokone menatap Len dengan mata coklatnya yang indah. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu..."

Len menurunkan alis dan kelopak matanya, menatap pasrah kepada Kokone dan Rin. "Aku juga... ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan dan aku ingin ceritakan."

"Kalau begitu... bolehkah kita ke rumahmu?" tanya Kokone.

Len mengangguk.

.

Len keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang berhenti di depan rumahnya yang tak memiliki pagar. Len berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya kemudian mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam sakunya sambil menoleh kepada mobil yang ada di depan rumahnya.

Kokone dan Rin keluar dari mobil kemudian menghampiri Len. Len mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kuncinya, membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dia menarik kunci rumahnya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya lagi.

Len mempersilahkan keluarganya masuk ke rumah kecil peninggalan ayahnya. Len mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di ruang keluarga kecilnya sambil masuk ke dalam dapur. Len. Tapi saat di dalam dapur, Len berhenti setelah dia memanaskan air dalam teko. Len membuka kulkasnya. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup pintu kulkas itu lagi sambil menggumam kesal. _Aku lupa... aku belum sempat belanja, apa yang harus aku suguhkan untuk mereka selain teh?_ Len menoleh ke lemari makanan di atas meja tumpukan piring. Len membuka lemari tersebut tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalam situ.

"Len."

Suara Rin yang memanggilnya membuat Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Rin yang masuk ke dalam dapur dan mendatanginya. "Duduklah di sana, kamu bisa menonton televisi, akan aku siapkan teh."

Rin mendekati Len kemudian mengambil tiga buah cangkir yang ditengkurapkan di tempat piring. "Aku bantu ya."

Len mengangguk kemudian mengambil teh dari tempat teh dan kopi. Dia juga mengambil toples gula. Setelah memasukkan gula dan teh, Len mematikan kompor karena air dalam teko telah mendidih.

Dalam ruangan yang sempit, mereka berdua bekerjasama tapi saling diam. Len merasa canggung nerada di dekat Rin setelah Rin tahu kalau Len adalah kembaran laki-lakinya. Setelah mereka berdua selesai menyeduhkan teh, Len membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh dan menunggu Rin untuk keluar dari dapur terlebih dahulu. Len menyuguhkan teh kepada kedua tamunya dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyuguhkan teh saja." Len sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya sambil menghindari tatapan mata Kokone yang mengarah padanya. "Aku belum belanja... jadi..."

Kokone tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih. Aku minum ya." Kokone mengambil teh yang disuguhkan kepadanya kemudian menyisip teh panas itu pelan-pelan.

Len duduk bersimpuh di sisi kanan meja kopi, berhadapan dengan Rin. Kokone duduk menghadap televisi. Len menundukkan kepalanya, merasa canggung terbawa suasana tegang dan canggunh karena ada orang asing di rumahnya. Meskipun, orang asing itu adalah ibunya, tapi tetap saja, ini pertama kalinya Len bertemu dengan Kokone. Walaupun mereka terikat hubungan darah, tapi hati mereka belum terikat.

Bunyi cangkir yang bersentuhan dengan pisin keramik membuat mata Len tertarik untuk meliriknya. Wanita paruh baya di depannya ini tidak tampak kerutan di wajahnya. Dia terlihat tetap muda, cantik, dan elegan. Rasanya, dibandingkan dengan dirinya, mereka berbeda, bertolak belakang seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan ketika wanita itu memanggil namanya Len menoleh ke arahnya. Memandang wajah wanita itu dengan penuh khidmat.

"Aku yakin... kamu pasti menganggapku sebagai wanita jahat yang tega meninggalkan anaknya. Bahkan, wanita itu tidak mendatangi anaknya setelah si ayah meninggal dunia," ucap Kokone sambil menutup matanya dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Kokone membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Len sambil melengkungkan senyuman sendunya. "Kamu pasti membenciku kan?"

Len terperangah, mulutnya menganga. Len menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di atas pahanya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab "iya," setelah melihat Kokone menangis tersedu-sedu seperti tadi meskipun sebagian dari dalam dirinya ingin menjawabnya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, pertanyaan dari wanita yang menjadi ibunya membuat perasannya teriris. Dengan gerakan yang kaku, Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah membencimu..." Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kokone lagi. "Itu terjadi saat aku mengetahui kalau paman-maksudku Gakupo... memberitahuku kalau aku masih memiliki keluarga lain selain ayah." Len melemaskan kepalan tinjunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar kesal karena aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Aku kesal karena ayah tidak pernah memberi tahuku apa-apa. Dan, aku kesal kenapa keluargaku harus terpisah seperti ini." Air mata Len kembali membasahi matanya tapi tak sampai jatuh.

"Tapi, setelah mendengar keinginan ayah yang ingin bertemu dengan Rin, kekesalanku kepada ayah menghilang dalam sekejap." Len terkekeh canggung. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa... tiba-tiba dalam diriku timbul keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Rin dan melindungi Rin, demi ayah." Len menoleh kepada Rin sambil merekahkan senyuman kepada kembarannya itu.

Len menceritakan pengalamannya selama tinggal di asrama, tapi dia tidak menceritakan masalah-masalah yang terjadi di sekolah. Dia juga tidak menceritakan kepada Kokone apa yang sebenarnya membuat rahasinya terbongkar. Len hanya mengetakan ada satu temannya yang membocorkan ke seluruh sekolah sehingga membuatnya terpaksa keluar karena memang sudah ada bukti-buktinya. Rin hanya diam selama Len bercerita sambil memperhatikan Len.

"Aku sempat cemburu saat melihat pesanmu yang ada di dalam notifikasi Rin... aku cemburu karena ada orang yang memperhatikan Rin, dan aku sempat marah saat melihat nama pengirim pesan itu.." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi setelah melihat anda menangis seperti tadi... aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan kemarahanku dan aku merasa senang karena aku memiliki keluarga lagi." Len menatap Kokone dengan mata sendunya. "Aku yakin... anda pasti pumya alasan tersendiri sampai-sampai berpisah dengan ayah dan tidak mau àaamenemuiku."

"Aku minta maaf... Len... sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, maukah kamu memanggilku ibu?" tanya Kokone.

Len hanya diam, dia tak bergeming. Tak mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Len ingin memanggilnya ibu, tapi bibirnya membungkam.

Kokone melengkungkan senyuman sendu. "Baiklah... tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau memanggilku ibu." Kokone meraih tangan Len, memegangnya dan mengusap-usap kepalan tangan Len. "Len, aku bertemu dengan Rinto saat kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Berteman dengan Rinto adalah masa-masa yang manis dalam hidupku." Kokone mulai tersenyum saat dia mulai bercerita. Pancaran kebahagiaan tampak di wajahnya. Senyumannya, mengingatkannya pada foto Rinto dan Kokone yang ada dalam album Rinto.

Kokone melepaskan tangan Len dan menelungkupkannya di atas meja. "Kami bertemu di tahun terakhir, kami berada di satu kelas yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan. Rinto adalah matahari di dalam kelas, dia ramah, periang, memiliki banyak teman, dan selalu menjadi inspirasi bagi kelas kami. Selama di kelas, kami hanya menjadi teman biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa di antara hubungan kami. Sampai pada saat pada hari kelulusan, Rinto datang menghampiriku dengan wajah yang memerah. Rinto mengutarakan perasaannya padaku dan bilang kalau dia akan membelikanku cincin saat dia sudah bekerja." Air mata Kokone menitik, bersamaan dengan kekehan lembut yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Sebagai seorang gadis, aku sangat senang dan malu karena ada laki-laki tampan sebaik Rinto datang untuk mengutarakan perasaannya padaku." Kokone mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatap Len. "Tapi, aku menolak Rinto dengan alasan aku tidak mempercayainya karena Rinto memang anak yang suka bercanda. Rinto langsung berteriak kalau dia serius menyukaiku." Senyuman manis merekah di wajahnya, dia tampak kembali ke masa mudanya. "Aku pun menerima perasaannya dan kami mulai bersama, tapi kami terpisah karena jarak yang memisahkan kami. Aku ikut dengan orang tuaku ke luar negeri dan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana."

Senyumannya mulai memudar. "Setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu, perasaan kami semakin lama semakin memudar dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Setelah beberapa tahun, aku kembali ke kota ini bersama orang tuaku. Kota ini sedang ramai-ramainya membicarakan pebisnis yang pintar. Karena aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku sebagai desainer, aku tidak menyadari kalau orang yang ramai diperbincangkan adalah Rinto, sampai akhirnya kedua orangku menjodohkanku dengan Rinto." Kokone terkekeh dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya, kami berdua dipertemukan oleh takdir. Karena kami sudah saling mengenal, perjodohan itu berjalan lancar sampai pelaminan. Kami pikir, kebahagiaan kami akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu."

Senyuman Kokone mulai memudar. "Usaha yang Rinto jalani makin lama makin merosot. Hutang perusahaannya ada dimana-mana. Keadaan ekonomi kami juga semakin menurun. Bahkan banyak isu-isu yang membuatnya sering tertekan. Karena isu buruk mengenai dirinya, butik yang kukelola terpaksa gulung tikar. Sebagai istri aku selalu setia menemani Rinto. Tapi, kondisinya yang sedang tertekan membuat Rinto banyak berubah. Rinto menjadi orang yang dingin, pendiam, dan sedikit pemarah." Kini senyuman cantik dari wajah Kokone benar-benar tak tampak. "Karena kondisi ekonomi dan tekanan yang dihadapinya, sering terjadi pertengkaran di antara kami. Dan klimaks akibat tekanan yang dialami Rinto, Rinto nekat melakukan penipuan yang membuatnya ditahan dalam penjara. Rinto memutuskan untuk menjual perusahaannya untuk membayar hutangnya." Kokone menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya, membentuk garis-garis halus yang mengguratkan penyesalan.

"Saat Rinto dalam kondisi terpuruk, kedua orang tuaku mendesakku untuk meninggalkan Rinto. Tentu aku menolak, karena bagaimanapun juga aku ingin tetap bersamanya, meskipun pada waktu itu kami sering bertengkar. Tapi, dalam hidup itu roda selalu berputar, begitu pikirku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya saat dia sedang berada di bawah." Kokone menoleh kepada Rin. "Dan setelah beberapa bulan Rinto berada di dalam penjara, kakek tiri Rin datang dan membantu Rinto keluar dari penjara." Kokone menoleh lagi kepada Len. "Setelah bebas bersyarat dan dengan uang tebusan yang sangat banyak, Rinto mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah induk Kamui. Meskipun Rinto sudah bebas, kami tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega karena Rinto masih terlilit hutang. Sewaktu-waktu dia menyisihkan waktunya untuk bekerja di tempat lain tapi tidak ada yang mempercayainya setelah apa yang pernah dia lakukan, termasuk kedua orang tuaku. Berkali-kali mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Rinto. Dan di tengah semua kepahitan yang kami alami, muncul sebuah kebahagiaan yang kembali mempererat dan menghangatkan hubungan kami. Aku hamil."

"Apa itu aku dan Len, mah?" tanya Rin menyela cerita Kokone.

Kokone kembali tersenyum dan kembali menitikan air mata. Dia menoleh kepada Rin dan Len kemudian menunduk pelan. "Iya, itu adalah kalian berdua. Kehadiran kalian kembali mempererat hubungan kami. Dan, Rinto juga mulai sedikit berubah, dia menjadi lebih lembut, dan lebih banyak tersenyum, tapi tidak seperto Rinto yang pertama kukenal." Kokone menurunkan tangannya ke atas pahanya.

"Setelah kalian berdua lahir, masalah kembali terjadi. Kedua orang tuaku semakin mendesakku untuk pergi meninggalkan Rinto, padahal kami tengah bahagia-bahagianya menyambut kelahiran kalian. Terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara kakek kalian dengan ayah kalian, kakek kalian menjodohkanku dengan seorang pengusaha kaya. Aku awalnya menolak karena tidak tega. Tapi, karena kondisi ekonomi yang kian melemah karena Rinto terus dikejar hutangnya, makin lama aku tidak tahan dengan kondisi ekonomi kami." Nafas Kokone kali ini terdengar berat dan dia menghela nafasnya. "Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rinto setelah kedua orang tuaku terus mendesakku." Kokone memasang senyuman sendunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Len. "Saat aku memberitahukan niatku untuk meninggalkannya, Rinto marah dan langsung mengakhiri hubungan kami di tempat ini, dan dia membawamu pergi, Len."

Mata Len membulat. Mulutnya menganga. "Jadi ayah yang membawaku pergi?"

Kokone mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menatap cangkir tehnya dengan pasrah. "Iya, awalnya dia pergi selama seharian dan kembali saat malam. Dan, kami memutuskan untuk membawa masing-masing dari kalian. Aku membawa Rin dan Rinto membawa Len. Setelah perceraian kami, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Rinto karena dia selalu mengabaikan semua panggilanku. Rumah ini juga selalu terkunci untukku. Dan akhinya aku dijodohkan lagi oleh kedua orang tuaku dengan suamiku yang sekarang." Kokone menoleh kepada Len. "Selama ini aku tahu kalau Rinto bekerja dengan keluarga induk, tapi Rinto tidak tahu kalau aku menikah dengan salah satu anak dari majikannya. Jadi aku tahu berita soal Rinto meninggal."

Mata Len yang sebelumnya membulat kemudian mengernyit. Dia sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu... kenapa anda tidak datang saat ayahku dimakamkan?"

Kokone menghindari tatapan mata Len. "Karena aku takut... perasaan bersalah karena telah membuatnya marah selalu menghantuiku."

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah diam-diam datang untuk menemuiku?" tanya Len dan semakin menyentakkan alisnya.

Kokone tidak menatap Len dia mengangkat bahunya dan menahannya. "Karena aku takut pada Rinto..."

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak berusaha untuk bertemu denganku meskipun kamu takut pada ayah?" Len mengepalkan tangannya, memegang erat kain celana panjangnya.

Kokone tak bersuara.

"Apa kamu tidak menyayangiku?" suara Len semakin bergerat, bibir dan kedua tangannya mulai bergetar. "Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?" Len menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak datang saat aku sendirian?" Len menutup matanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mendatangiku setelah kematian ayah?" Len memerjapkan matanya berusaha menampung air mata yang mulai membanjirnya. Tapi, air matanya jatuh sesaat Len memerjapkan matanya.

"Maaf..." bisik Kokone.

Suara terisak terdengar di telinga Len, nafasnya Kokone yang terisak membakar emosinya dan juga kesedihannya. Isak itu diselingi oleh nafas terisak dari Rin. Mendengar suara Rin hati Len semakin sakit dan tangisan tumpah dari matanya.

"Aku sangat kesepian, tidak ada yang menemaniku... tidak ada yang datang ke setiap acara sekolahku... tidak ada yang datang saat hari kelulusanku..." suara Len melemah karena terhalang oleh tangisannya yang membasahi tangan dan pipinya. Baru kali ini Len menangis seperti ini, dia berjanji, setelah kematian ayahnya, dia tidak akan menangis. Tapi janji itu telah dilanggarnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambutku pulang... tidak ada... tidak ada..." Len berusaha menahan air matanya tapi air mata itu semakin lama semakin deras. "Tidak ada yang membuatkanku bekal makan siang seperti anak-anak yang lainnya..." Tangisan Len semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat bibirnya semakin bergetar. "Tidak ada... tidak ada..."

Kenangan masa kecilnya berputar dalam benaknya. Wajah ayahnya, ruang keluarga yang tak berubah dari tahun ke tahum semua tampak jelas dalam benaknya. Juga tangan-tangan kecilnya yang mengusap matanya, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya yang dulu pernah membasahi matanya.

 _"Ayah..." ucap Len kecil yang menangis dan berusaha menghapus air matanya._

 _Rinto menderap mendatangi Len yang duduk menangis sambil melihat foto yang baru saja diambil saat kunjungan orang tua. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"_

 _"Kenapa aku tidak mempunyai ibu? semua teman-teman di kelasku memiliki ibu... kenapa hanya aku sendiri saja yang tidak memiliki ibu...?" tanya Len._

 _Rinto tidak menjawabnya tapi membuang mukanya dari Len._

 _"Ayah... semua teman-temanku bilang kalau aku anak pungut karena aku tidak punya ibu... apa itu benar...?" Len masih berusaha isak tangisnya._

 _"Kalau ibu sudah meninggal... kenapa tidak ada makamnya seperti kakek nenek? dimana ibu... apa aku benar-benar bukan anak ayah?"_

 _Rinto tetap diam tapi dia sedikit menggertakkan giginya._

 _"Ayah... aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu..."_

 _"Diamlah Len! jangan bertanya apapun soal ibumu! jangan bahas dia! sudah ayah bilang beberapa kali jangan cari-cari ibumu! dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita!" Rinto menoleh kepada Len sambil menyentaknya dengan suara yang keras._

 _Sesaat, teriakan Rinro berhasil membuat tangisan Len berhenti. Tapi rasa takut menghantuinya. Ayahnya yang ia kenal belum pernah memarahinya, dan itu pertama kalinya Len mendengar ayahnya berteriak._

 _"Kamu anak ayah..." Rinto mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. "Len... jangan minta yang macam-macam... kalau kamu minta sesuatu barang, ayah akan membelikannya untukmu..."_

 _Kenangan lainnya bergulir dalam pikirannya. Len kecil membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang dia dapatkan dari sekolahnya karena dia sukses berperan sebagai pangeran dalam drama sekolahnya. Len berderap sambil membawa buket bunga mawar dan berhenti di depan ayahnya yang sedang membuka sepatunya. "Ayah, lihat apa yang aku dapatkan di sekolah setelah pentas tadi." Len terkekeh dan menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Rinto._

 _Rinto mengernyitkan alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Bunga..." gumam Rinto._

 _Tatapan wajah Rinto terlalu menakutkan bagi Len, sehingga dia menarik kembali bunga itu. "Ayah..."_

 _Rinto melemaskan alisnya kemudian menepuk kepala Len. "Bunga yang indah..." Tatapan mata Rinto begitu sayu. "Taruh bunga itu di luar, hati-hati dengan durinya." Rinto berjalan melewati Len sambil membuka jas kerjanya._

 _Len menoleh, memperhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Len menaruh bunga itu di pojok halaman depannya dengan berat hati kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

"Maafkan aku, Len..." ucap Kokone sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf saja belum cukup... kamu telah meninggalkan ayah..." Len mulai bisa mengatur nafas dan tangisannya.

"Katakan Len... katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kokone sambil menatap Len dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca akibat kilauan air matanya.

"Peluk aku sekali lagi..." pinta Len dengan suara yang kecil.

Kokone melompat dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Len. Dia memeluk erat Len dan mengelus kepala Len. Len berteriak kemudian menangis sejadi-sejadinya. Dia memeluk Kokone dengan erat. Berusaha merasakan semua kehangatan yang selalu diimpikannya. Kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya dan dinantikannya. Kehangatan yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah dia rasakan. Len mengubur wajahnya pada bahu ibunya. Len juga merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya. Dia mengenali tangan kecil itu. Tangan orang yang selalu ia berusaha untuk lindungi–Rin.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku telat mendatangimu..." bisik Kokone pada telinga Len sambil terus mengelus rambut Len. "Saat aku ke rumah ini... kamu telah pergi... tapi syukurlah kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

 _Maafkan ayah juga karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu dan membuatmu susah,_ kini suara Rinto berputar dalam benaknya. Suara dingin dan tenangnya. Suara dari orang yang selalu menamaninya. Suara itu, menenangkan hati Len.

Len menahan tangisannya dan mengatur nafasnya. Dengan kehangatan dari pelukan Rin dan Kokone, dia menjadi lebih tenang dan air mata berhenti mengalir.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam dan saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Len menatap Kokone yang sedang menyisip tehnya yang sudah mulai dingin. Len ikut menyisip tehnya karena merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering setelah menangis kencang seperti tadi. Len sedikit tidak percaya dirinya bisa menangis seperti itu, dan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan, dia berhasil membuang semua amarah dan kekesalan yang disimpannya.

"Len... apa kamu tidak ingin memanggil mama dengan sebuatan mama?" tanya Rin.

Len menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas pisinnya. Len melirik kepada Rin dan Kokone. "Aku..." telinganya memanas dan jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih cepat. "Aku masih sedikit canggung..." Len sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. _Aneh... padahal dulu aku menginginkan ibuku... tapi saat orang yang aku inginkan ada di depan mataku... aku terlalu canggung untuk memanggilnya ibu._

Kokone memegang tangan Len. "Tidak apa-apa, kamu bisa memanggilku apapun."

Len menundukkan kepalanya sambil menelungkupkan satu tangannya di atas pahanya. "Ma...mama..." bisik Len. Len mengkat kepalanya mencuri-curi pandangannya kepada Rin dan juga Kokone.

Rin bergumam senang. "Len, kamu memanggilnya mama!" ucap Rin sambil merekahkan senyuman.

Kokone melengkungkan senyuman sendu tipis. "Terima kasih, Len." Kokone melepaskan tangan Len kemudian menatap mata Len dengan dalam-dalam. "Len, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku? kamu mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mata Len membulat. Len menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memandang mata coklat ibunya. "Ada keinginan besar dalam diriku untuk bersama dengan keluargaku, tapi ma... kalau iti artinya aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini..."

"Tapi kamu kan bisa mengunjungi rumah ini sesekali?" tanya Kokone.

Len melengkungkan senyuman hambarnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Mama sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri kan? aku tidak ingin menambah masalah keluarga." Len menoleh kepada Rin, "aku tidak ingin memperbesar masalah yang menimpa kalian, apalagi Rin." Len menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan seisi ruangan kecil tersebut. "Rumah ini telah memberikan banyak kenangan untukku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini lagi, banyak kenanganku dengan ayah di rumah ini. Meskipun hanya hal-hal kecil, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan semua kenangan itu."

"Kamu benar-benar menyayangi ayahmu ya..." Kokone menundukkan kepalanya, penyesalan kembali tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

Len tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ayah selalu bersamaku meskipun dia bekerja siang dan malam. Ayah selalu tersenyum dan telah mengajariku banyak hal. Meskipun kata orang dia dingin dan misterius, tapi bagiku ayah adalah orang yang sangat hangat." Len terkekeh ketika wajah Rinto dan Mikuo bersanding di pikirannya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik dengan pemikirannya yang menganggap Rinto dan Mikuo itu mirip.

"Kamu tidak merasa malu karena dia mantan narapidana?" tanya Kokone.

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Awalnya aku memang terkejut, saat mengetahuinya. Tapi, itu semua masa lalu kan? toh ayah selalu mengajariku hal-hal yang baik, dan orang-orang juga tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Jadi, aku tidak perlu merasa malu."

Kokone tersenyum. Dia mengambil tas tangannya yang sebelumnya dia taruh di sebelahnya. "Len, maukah kamu ikut dengan kami kerumah? aku ingin mengenalkanku kepada ayah tirimu."

Len melirik kepada Rin karena dia ragu. Dia takut bertemu dengan ayah tirinya dan membuat masalah baru. Len takut Rin akan mendapat masalah lagi jika Lily tahu kalau dia menemui ayah Lily.

Tapi Rin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ikutlah dengan kami Len, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Setekah kesepakatan terjalin diantara mereka, mereka berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari rumah kecil Len. Tapi, Len memberihkan meja terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa mendingin karena gugup memikirkan pertemuannya dengan ayah Lily–Leon.

Sebelumnya, Len pernah bertemu dengan Leon saat jamuan mewah di rumah induk beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama dengan Gakupo. Tapi waktu itu dia sedang berperan sebagai Ran, bukan Len Kagamine. Dulu, dia bertemu sebagai tunangan Gakupo yang memakai pakaian mewah dan bersolek dengam cantik. Tapi kini dia akan menemui Leon dengan penampilan yang sederhana.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Len masuk ke dalam mobil, di kursi depan, bersebelahan dengan supir. Rin dan Kokone duduk di kursi belakang. Perjalan mereka terasa begitu cepat karena diselingi percakapan-percakapan kecil mengenai masa kecil Len dan juga Rin. Len dan Rin saling bertukar cerita sehingga Len merasa hubungannya dengan Rin kembali membaik, bahkan jauh lebih baik setelah semua rahasia mengenai keluarga mereka terbongkar.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah yang megah. Gaya bangunannya sedikit mirip dengan rumah induk yang pernah Len datangi, tapi sedikit lebih kecil. Tapi bentuk gerbang tinggi yang melindungi jalan masuk rumah besar tersebut mirip juga dengan gerbang rumah Gakupo. Jika dilihat dari ukurannya, rumah Gakupo jauh lebih kecil dari rumah induk dan rumah keluarga Lily.

Gerbang tersebut otomatis terbuka. Mobil kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah besar tersebut kemudian berhenti di depan pintu rumah.

Len keluar dari mobilnya, sementara pintu Rin dan Kokone dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan. Rin dan Kokone berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan Len mengikutinya di belakang.

Len merasa canggung ketika para pelayan memberi hormat kepada Kokone dan Rin yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Len sempat berhenti melangkah karena merasa minder dengan kehadirannya di sini. _Semoga ada Gumiya atau Mikuo diantara mereka... ah, tapi tidak mungkin._

Ditengah rasa gugup yang menguasai hatinya, Rin memegang tangan Len. Tangannya yang hangat sedikit mengejutkan Len ketika tangannya yang dingin tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan. Len menatap tangan Rin kemudian menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam. Rin melengkungkan senyuman manisnya kemudian menarik Len untuk ikut dengannya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menaiki tangga. Meskipun hanya ada dua lantai, tapi tembok di rumah ini dibuat tinggi. Di lantai dua, mereka berjalan mengikuti karpet biru tua, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tinggi. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka ketika mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Terdengar suara Leon yang sedang berbicara.

Kokone membuka pintu tersebut sambil memanggil nama suaminya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan-" Kokone langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika kedua wanita yang berdiri di depan Leon menoleh ke belakang.

Itu Lily, berdiri di sebelah wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengam Lily. Lily dan wanita di sebelahnya menatap tajam kepada mereka.

Ketengan kembali muncul dalam diri Len. Ini kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan Lily sebagai Kagamine Len. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak begitu menegangkan karena kehadiran Oliver yang menjinakkan Lily. Tapi, situasinya sekarang sedikit membuat Lily lebih unggul. Lily bersama dengan ibu dan ayahnya, dia berada di rumahnya yang secara tidak langsung adalah wilayah kekuasannya juga.

"Kokone? siapa anak laki-laki yang ada di belakangmu?" tanya Leon sambil merekahkan senyuman tipis yang lembut kepada istrinya.

Kokone menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Dia adalah Len..." Kokone mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap wajah Leon. "Dia adalah anakku."

Len melirik kepada Lily yang membuang mukanya kemudian melirik ke wanita di sebelah Lily yang menatap Len dengan tajam. Dan yang terakhir, Len menatap wajah Leon. Mata Leon membulat dengan pupil mata yang mengecil, mulutnya menganga. Leon menatap wajah Len dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling beradu.

"Anakmu?" tanya Leon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya," jawab Kokone sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.


	20. Family

_It's Only My Secret – Family_

Len duduk di sofa kamar Rin yang luas dan bergaya klasik seperti ruang-ruang lainnya. Rin datang membawa teh dan kue yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan ke kamarnya. Dia menaruh nampan tersebut di meja kopi yang ada di depan sofa. Rin menyuguhkan sepotong kue dan teh kepada Len kemudian duduk di sebelah Len.

"Terima kasih," ucap Len sambil memperhatikan kue keju yang disuguhkan Rin. Kue yang cantik itu menggoda Len, mulutnya dipenuhi air liur ketika otaknya merangsang Len untuk mencicipi kue tersebut. Dia memang belum makan pagi ini, jadi wajar kalau Len merasa kelaparan. Len melirik Rin dengan malu-malu. "Boleh aku makan kuenya?"

Rin terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Len mengambil kue yang ada di depannya kemudian memotongnya seukuran gigitannya kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu. Len memakan kue tersebut dan lidahnya bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan lebih banyak liur. Len mengemut garpu tersebut kemudian memotong kue kembali dan melahapnya dengan perlahan.

"Len, ayah kita itu... orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Rin sambil menekan sofa dan kakinya saling mengusap-usap satu sama lain.

Len mengemut garpu tersebut dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia melirik kepada Rin kemudian pada kue yang ada di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali lirikan yang berulan-ulang, Len menaruh garpu di sebelah kuenya, kemudian menaruh piring kue di atas meja. "Ayah orang yang baik. Tapi, jika orang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, mereka pasti menilai ayah adalah orang yang dingin dan misterius." Len menoleh kepada Rin. "Tapi memang sih... ayah itu orang yang misterius. Dia juga orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ekpresi ayah itu terkadang sulit ditebak." Len menatap langit-langit kamar Rin sambil memutar matanya. "Hm... kalau kamu penasaran dengan sifat ayah dan ekspresinya..." Len menatap Rin. "Lihat saja Mikuo, dia mirip dengan ayah kita, hanya saja dia lebih dingin."

Rin menutup mulutnya dengan ujung buku-buku jarinya kemudian terkekeh. Rin kembali menelungkupkan tangannya di atas pahanya. "Jadi tuan Mikuo mirip dengan ayah kita?" tanya Rin sambil melengkungkan senyuman manis dan melembutkan tatapan matanya.

Len mengerang dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Len sedikit memutar matanya kemudian menggaruh pipinya. "Ya... begitulah..." Len sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kuenya. "Mikuo bilang, dia adalah murid dari ayah kita, dan sepertinya dia mengikuti sifat ayah kita. Tapi Mikuo lebih pendiam daripada ayah." Len menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Kadang-kadang wajahnya itu menyebalkan, seperti orang yang sedang menantang. Tapi anehnya, dia populer di kalangan perempuan."

Rin terkekeh sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ya, saat pertama melihat tuan Mikuo juga aku sedikit kesal dengannya karena dia tidak pernah tersenyum." Rin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memainkan jarinya. "Tapi... setelah aku perhatian makin lama, tuan Mikuo memang tampan." Wajah Rin memerah.

"Kamu suka Mikuo?" tanya Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan sofa.

Mulut Rin terbuka kaget sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

Len melengkungkan senyuman hambar kepada Rin, meyakinkan Rin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rin kemudian mengangguk sambil melirik kepada Len.

Len melemaskan bahunya sambil menghela nafasnya. Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. "Mirip ya." Len melirik kepada Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menahannya. "Sama-sama malu, tapi kadang-kadang sangat percaya diri." Len memutar matanya ketika dia teringat Mikuo memanggilnya kakak ipar. Api cemburu menyulut hatinya, membakar emosi dalam dirinya. Urat-urat di keningnya menonjol. "Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan seberani itu kalau sedang berdua," gumam Len sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Tapi awas saja kalau dia bicara yang macam-macam," gumamnya lagi kemudian mengerang kesal.

"Len?" tanya Rin yang sedikit mencondongkan badannya kepada Len. "Kamu kenapa? apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Suara Rin yang lembut seketika meredam api kemarahan Len. Len menolehkan kepalanya pada Rin. "Aku baik-baik saja." Len menyipitkan matanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. "Aku hanya teringat satu hal yang menyebalkan..."

"Oh..." Rin menegakkan duduknya kemudian bersadar di sofanya. Rin melirik kepada Len. "Lain kali, boleh aku melihay foto ayah kita?"

Len mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

Rin melirik ke arah tangannya yang menelungkup di atas pahanya. "Len, saat kamu mengirim foto keluarga itu, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat ada mama di dalam foto itu."

Len melirik kepada Rin kemudian ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Pada saat itu juga aku segera mengirim foto yang kamu berikan kepada mama." Rin menatap tembok kamarnya yanh dicat putih, memperhatikan foto dirinya dan ibunya yang digantung di tembok. "Karena mama tidak segera menjawab pesanku, aku menelefon mama." Rin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len tapi masih bersandar pada sofa. "Saat telefonku diterima olehnya, aku merasa ngeri mendengar suaranya yang bergetar sambil memanggil namaku." Mata mereka bertemu saat Len ikut menolehkan kepalanya. "Mama bertanya dari mana aku mendapat foto tersebut, dan aku menjawab kalau aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kembaranku. Kemudian mama menyuruhku pulang jika aku ingin mengetahui semuanya."

Rin tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. "Setelah aku pulang dan bertemu dengan mama, mama meminta penjelasanku dari mana aku mendapat foto tersebut. Aku menceritakan semua pertemuanku dengan Ran, aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara kita berdua, sampai akhirnya semua rahasia Ran terbongkar dan kamu mengirimkan foto tersebut."

"Apa kamu menceritakan soal Lily?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk kemudian menoleh kepada Len. "Hanya sebagian kecil." Rin menundukkan pandangannya. "Kalau aku cerita pada mama semuanya, mama pasti cerita pada papa dan nanti akan membuat masalah baru dengan mama Lenka."

"Kamu takut dengan ibu tirimu?" tanya Len.

Rin menatap Len sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Secara hukum, dia juga ibu tirimu, Len." Rin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak takut, hanya saja aku memilih diam dari pada masalahnya semakin panjang."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ah, iya... benar juga, wanita itu ibu tiriku juga." Len memutar matanya, merasa canggung dengan suasananya. Len kemudian menatap mata Rin. "Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana hubunganmu dulu dengan Lily?"

Rin tersenyum sambil mengangguk kemudian menatap mata Len dalam-dalam. "Hubungan kamu dulu sangat dekat. Mungkin karena waktu itu memang tidak ada anak kecil lain selain kami berdua, makanya kami dekat dan selalu bersama." Rin sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya, memperhatikan motif kain di sofanya. "Aku masih ingat, Lily selalu menjagaku. Dulu juga aku menganggilnya kakak." Senyuman pada wajah Rin mulai memudar. "Kami selalu bersama meskipun mama Lenka memarahi Lily karena dia terus dekat denganku. Dia selalu membelaku." Rin menatap Len lagi. "Aku sudah menceritakan padamu sebelumnya kan kalau Lily dibawa pergi di usianya yang ke sepuluh tahun?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali menundukkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya, satu hari sebelum Lily pergi, aku mendengar sebuah keributan besar di dalam ruang kerja papa." Rin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Waktu itu, aku dan Lily bermain di halaman belakang, kami ingin menunjukkan serangga yang berhasil kami tangkap jadi kami segera berlari menuju ruang kerja papa." Rin tersenyum hambar sambil melirik Len. "Kamu pasti paham bagaimana rasanya berhasil menangkap serangga kan?"

Len mengangguk, "Iya." Mata Len kemudian tertuju pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Len mengabaikan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan menatap Rin.

Rin menatap mata Len. "Saat itu para pelayan sedang tidak ada di dekat ruang kerja papa, jadi tidak ada yang melarang kami mendekati ruang kerja papa, dan mama Kokone juga sedang bekerja di butiknya. Saat kami berdua mendekati pintu ruang kerja papa, kami mendengar teriakan mama Lenka. Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, tapi tak ada dari kami yang berani membuka pintu. Aku mengajak Lily untuk pergi karena aku takut papa. Tapi, Lily tidak mau pergi. Kami mendengar teriakan mama Lenka dan juga papa, dan akhirnya, kami mendengar papa dan mama menyinggung nama kami berdua dan berbicara soal warisan." Senyuman Rin kini benar-benar menghilang. "Aku mendengar mama Lenka menjelek-jelekkan aku dan mama... tapi waktu itu aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata mama Lenka. Tiba-tiba mama Lenka membuka pintu dan saat dia melihat kami berdua, dia menyeret Lily bersamanya. Aku mengejar Lily, tapi papa menahanku. Aku ingat, aku mencari Lily di semua sudut rumah, tapi aku tidak menemukannya dan besoknya, papa memberitahuku kalau Lily pergi ke luar negeri."

Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas cerita Rin. Len tetap membungkam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan Rin yang sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Saat Lily di luar negeri... papa ataupun mama Lenka tidak mau memberitahu kemana mereka pergi... aku hanya disuruh menunggu karena papa bilang mereka pasti kembali." Rin menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa kemudian duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya. "Aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu kemana Lily pergi tapi tidak pernah ada yang mau menjawabnya, mereka semua mengalihkan pertanyaanku, dan saat Lily kembali... dia benar-benar berubah, dia bahkan melarangku memanggilnya kakak."

Len tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Rin yang mengatakan dia memiliki dua orang saudara tiri. "Ah iya... maaf menyela." Saat Len menyela, Rin mengankat kepalanya dan menatap Len. Len sedikit mengerang kebingungan. "Dulu kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu punya dua saudara tiri kan?"

Mata Rin membulat. Dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Iya, aku memang punya dua saudara tiri, kata papa, dia perempuan dan seumuran denganku."

Len mengernyit. "Kamu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Len.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, papa bilang, itu anak dari istri pertamanya, tapi mereka tidak tinggal di sini."

Mata Len membulat. "Istri pertama?" Len mendengus sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku pikir ibunya Lily itu yang istri pertama."

Rin menggeleng. "Tidak, mama Lenka itu istri kedua, dan mama Kokone istri ketiga. Aku pikir juga "

Len mengernyitkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya. "Ya tuhan... ini sih masalah keluarga yang dia buat sendiri..." gumam Len. Len mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memegang keningnya. "Lalu, apa kamu tahu nama mereka dan alasan mereka tidak tinggal di sini?"

Rin mengangguk. "Papa pernah menikah dengan istri pertamanya, kalau tidak salah... namanya adalah Lola. Papa menikah tapi tidak direstui oleh kakek, karena istri pertama papa sakit-sakitan dan dari keluarga pelayan. Pernikahan dilakukan secara diam-diam. Dan setelah menikah, istrinya keluar dari rumah induk."

"Tunggu dulu Rin..." Len mengernyitkan dahinya. "Paman Gaku pernah bilang kalau keluarga ini tidak masalah dengan status sosial pasangan seperti itu." Len melemaskan dahinya, menghilangkan guratan dan lipatan di dahinya.

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak paham dengan masalah yang seperti itu. Tapi papa bilang kakek marah karena papa meminang pelayan."

Len menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Rin lagi.

"Setelah mama Lola pergi, papa dijodohkan dengan mama Lenka, lahirlah Lily. Kemudian papa bercerita lagi kalau mama Lola meninggal setelah melahirkan anak perempuan yang diberi nama Rui." Rin menundukkan pandangannya. "Dan karena ada masalah dengan kakek, papa tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Dia kelihangan kontak dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya."

"Hm... ayahmu... tidak pernah mencari anaknya itu?" tanya Len. Len menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat dia teringat ayahnya juga. _Pasti menyakitkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya._

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin papa selalu mencarinya." Rin melepaskan pelukannya pada kakinya dan menurunkan kakinya. "Setiap papa melihatku, dia selalu bilang kalau dia teringat oleh anaknya. Aku selalu berdoa semoga papa bisa segera menemukan anaknya."

"Yah, semoga beliau bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan anaknya." Len menegakkan badannya kemudian mengambil teh dan menyisipnya. _Mungkin anak paman ini bisa cepat ketemu kalau dengan bantuan Mikuo. Tapi, itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur._

Rin menoleh kepada pintu kamarnya. "Mereka lama sekali bicaranya... aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mama... tapi mama bilang aku harus membawamu pergi dulu..." gumam Rin kemudian mengambil tehnya dan menyisipnya.

Len menaruh teh di atas meja. "Apa mama suka berkelahi dengan ibu itu?"

Rin mengangguk. "Kalau dulu... hampir setiap hari, tapi mama Kokone lebih banyak diam. Kalau sekarang, mereka saling diam."

Keheningan kemudian menemani mereka. Len bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Setelah kehabisan air mata setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya, kini Len merasa sedikit pusing, padahal tadi dia tidak merasa pusing.

Rin terkekeh.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa? apa ada yang lucu?"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku tadi sedang mencoba membayangkan ayah kita dan tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat kejadian yang tadi." Rin menoleh kepada Len sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Maafkan aku, tapi melihatmu menangis seperti tadi aku ingin tertawa. Kamu terlihat berusaha menahan tangisanmu, dan itu lucu."

Wajah Len memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. "Ah... aku benci momen-momen seperti yang menguras air mata seperti tadi... tapi mau bagaimana lagi, air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya." Len menggerutu kemudian melirik Rin.

Rin cekikikan kemudian melengkungkan alisnya ke bawah. "Hah... kamu benar-benar berbeda denganku. Aku jadi cengeng setelah Lily pergi..."

Len melengkungkan senyuman kemudian bergeser mendekati Rin. "Kamu aneh, sudah dijahati tapi masih sayang pada Lily."

Rin tersenyum sendu. "Ya... habisnya dia yang selalu menjagaku sewaktu kecil..."

Len menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar. Rin menatap Len dengan mulut yang menganga. Len sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu..."

Rin terkekeh. "Kamu tahu Len? sewaktu kecil aku pernah memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai saudara laki-laki, kemudian Lily cemburu padaku dan dia bilang dia akan melindungiku terus."

Len mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mencibir. "Hah... tapi kenyataannya sekarang dia menyakiti-"

Suara Len terputus oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kemudian dilanjutkan oleh suara sepatu hak yang melangkah masuk. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu. Lily masuk ke dalam kamar Rin sambil melipat tangannya. Alisnya sedikit menyentak dan bibirnya melengkung cemberut. Dia kemudian melemaskan semua otot wajahnya dan memasang wajah sinisnya.

Tapi wajah itu seketika berubah menjadi sendu. "Apa yang kamu katakan kalau papa punya anak yang lain itu benar?" tanya Lily.

Len membulatkan matanya, heran karena Lily bisa terlihat sedih seperti itu.

Rin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Iya, itu benar... papa memberitahuku soal anaknya saat aku pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit."

Lily mengernyit. "Kenapa papa tidak memberitahuku..."

Rin merundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa karena Rin memang tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Rin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kamu mendengar percakapan kami?" tanya Rin.

Lily menurunkan kelopak matanya. "Iya, aku mendengar percakapan kalian dari pembicaraan mengenai orang tua kalian," jawab Lily sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Rin.

Rin ikut merundukkan kepalanya kemudian memainkan jarinya. "Jadi kamu mendengar semuanya..."

Tangan Lily meraih lehernya kemudian mengusap-usapnya. "Ya begitulah."

Len merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. Lily berbeda dari biasanya, padahal disini tidak ada Oliver. Len masuk duduk di sofanya sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Lily mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Rin. "Apa semua perkataanmu itu benar kalau kamu mencari-cariku?" tanya Lily.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya."

Lily sedikit menundukkan pandangannya. "Aku pikir kamu tidak pernah mencariku."

Rin berjalan mendekati Lily sambil melengkungkan senyuman sendu. "Aku selalu mencarimu tapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku..."

Lily menatap Rin. "Tapi, mama selalu bilang kalau kamu senang atas kepergianku karena bisa menguasai harta papa dan kasih sayang papa..."

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta papa... aku selalu memikirkan Lily... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Rin.

Lily hanya diam tapi matanya melirik ke bawah, seperti menggesturkan iya kepada Rin. Matanya kemudian kembali fokus pada Rin.

"Apa itu alasanmu jadi begitu membenciku?" tanya Rin sambil menatap menatap Lily. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. "Apa kamu membenciku karena mengira aku akan mengambil papa darimu?"

"Iya."

"Tapi semua itukan punyamu, harta papa dan juga papa... adalah punyamu... aku tidak punya hak apapun sebagai anak tirinya..." Rin menaruh tangannya yang bertautan di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak akan mengambil apapun yang telah menjadi hakmu... sudah cukup bagiku memiliki sosok papa yang baik seperti papa Leon..."

Lily menundukkan kepalanya dan poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. "Mama selalu bilang padaku... kalau papa lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku... dan mama selalu bilang kalau mama Kokone dan kamu akan mengambil semua yang aku miliki... dan juga mengambil kebahagiaan mama..." Tubuh Lily mulai bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepalkan tinju. "Mama bilang kamu tidak pernah menyayangiku. Kamu hanya memanfaatkanku. Kamu tidak pernah menghubungiku... aku selalu menunggu telefon darimu, tapi telefon darimu tidak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya aku mempercayai semua perkataan mama dan membencimu..."

Rin mendekati Lily. "Aku juga selalu menunggu surat dan telefon darimu... tapi semua yang ada di rumah bilang kalau kalian akan segera pulang..." Rin berdiri di depan Lily, berhadap-hadapan. "Aku selalu menunggu kepulanganmu... dan saat hari itu tiba... aku benar-benar senang."

"Dan saat aku pulang ke rumah ini... aku sangat kesal karena harus bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapnya sambil menatap Rin dengan dingin. "Aku benci melihat senyummu dan semua yang kamu katakan... aku benci melihatmu selalu mengikutiku dan berlagak manis..." Tatapan matanya menajam dengan alis yang menyentak. "Aku juga sangat kesal ketika tahu papa mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku sangat kesal... aku kesal melihatmu memiliki banyak teman... makanya ingin menjahilimu..." Lily menggertakkan giginya kemudian sedikit menundukkan pandangannya. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, dipikiranku aku membencimu, hati kecilku selalu bilang kalau aku menyayangimu... setiap aku ingin berkata aku membencimu... mulutku selalu terkunci rapat." Tubuhnya yang bergetar kemudian menjadi tenang. "Setiap aku ingin menyakitimu dengan tanganku sendiri... hatiku selalu bilang kalau apa yang ingin aku lakukan adalah kesalahan."

"Jadi itu alasnmu menggunakan orang lain untuk mengganggu Rin? Kalau hati kecilmu bilang kamu menyayangi Rin, kenapa kamu masih menyakitinya?" tanya Len yang menatap Lily dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi, Len masih tetap di tempat duduknya.

Lily menoleh kepada Len kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Iya. Dan... aku takut kalau semua yang mama katakan itu benar-benar akan terjadi." Lily menoleh kepada Rin. "Aku tidak paham dengan perasaanku... aku menyayangi Rin, tapi aku selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau aku membencimu, dan aku juga takut semua yang mama katakan akan terjadi padaku..."

"Sampai saat ini aku masih menyayangi kakak..." suara Rin dibarengi dengan isak tangis kecilnya.

Lily semakin bergetar. Lily mendengus kemudian terkekeh sambil mengusap matanya. "Aneh... selama ini aku bingunh dengan perasaanku dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku membencimu." Lily menatap mata Rin kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi hanya dengan percakapan kecil seperti ini... semua perasaan marah itu hilang..." Lily memegang tangan Rin sambil melengkungkan senyuman. "Kenapa dari dulu kita tidak bicara buka-bukaan seperti ini saja ya." Lily terkekeh.

Rin terkekeh. "Dulu kak Lily tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara."

Len berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan tatapan matanya melembut. Kejadian ini mirip dengan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. _Jika kita hanya diam dan tidak memberikan kesempatan orang untuk menjelaskan keadaan dan hati mereka, masalah akan terus berlarut dan sulit terselesaikan. Dengan percakapan kecil dari hati ke hati, masalah itu akan terselesaikan dengan kepala dingin dan saling pengertian._

Len menyipitkan alisnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket bertudungnya. "Oh iya, terima kasih karena kamu mau membantuku untuk merahasiakan soal Ran."

Lily menjulurkan lehernya, menoleh kepada Len. Satu alisnya dia naikkan dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Jangan terlalu berpusat diri. Aku melakukan itu bukan untukmu." Lily mendengus. "Tapi untuk sekolah." Lily menurunkan kelopak matanya dan menatap Len dengan dingin. Lily melipat tangannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin nama sekolahku tercemar hanya gara ada bocah laki-laki yang nekat masuk ke sekolah perempuan hanya untuk bertemu dengan kembaran perempuannya."

Len menghentakkan satu kakinya dan menunjukkan tinjunya kepada Lily sambil menggertakkan gigi. Alis-alisnya menyentak tajam. "Bocah katamu?" tanya Len dengan suara tingginya. Len menderap maju mendekati mereka berdua.

Lily menyeringai sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Buktinya kamu kalah denganku kan? mana ada laki-laki yang kalah dari perempuan kalau bukan bocah?"

Len mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengerang.

Rin terkekeh kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke tangan Lily dan juga Len. "Sudah jangan ribut, kita ini keluarga kan?" Rin tertawa menyeringai sambil menatap Lily. "Kita sekarang punya saudara laki-laki."

Lily memilirik kepada Len kemudian memutar matanya. "Ya, tapi aku sedikit kecewa karena bocah ini yang menjadi saudaraku."

Len mengernyitkan matanya sambil melirik kepada Lily dan mendengus. "Aku juga sedikit kecewa memiliki saudara perempuan dengan kekuatan gorilla."

Lily menoleh kepada Len dan otot-otot di keningnya menonjol. "Apa katamu barusan? gorilla? itu sih kamu saja yang terlalu lemah".

Len menoleh kepada Lily kemudian mengernyit. "Apa kamu bilang?"

Wajah keduanya saling mendekat, keduanya saling mengernyit dan menggeram.

Rin mendorong bahu keduanya sambil terkekeh. "Sudah, jangan ribut seperti ini."

Ditengah pertengkaran kecil mereka, seorang pelayan perempuan membuka pintu kamar Rin dan memanggil mereka bertiga. Pertengkaran itu seketika mereda, karena perhatian mereka yang teralihkan kepada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tersebut menyampaikan pesan tuan besar–Leon– yang memanggil mereka bertiga ke ruang kerja Leon.

Setelah pelayan tersebut undur diri dari kamar Rin, mereka bertiga saling menoleh satu sama lain kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerja Leon.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Leon, Len merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat dan keras. Tangan mulus Rin yang menggenggam tangannya tidak berhasil menangkan hatinya, justru membuatnya semakin gugup dam gelisah.

Di depan ruangan itu tidak ada suara apapun, sunyi dan senyap. Len memperhatikan Lily yang perlahan-lahan membuka pintu ruang kerja Leon. Saat pintu dibuka, hawa mencekam berhembus dari balik pintu tersebut.

Lily menoleh ke belakang dan menggenggam tangan Rin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Rin dan Len mengikutinya di belakang. Len yang berada di paling belakang kemudian menutup pintu ruang kerja Leon dan mengikuti di belakang Rin.

Lenka dan Kokone berdiri di depan meja Leon. Leon berdiri di balik mejanya setelah Len, Rin dan Lily berdiri berdampingan. Leon berjalan keluar dari balik mejanya, satu tangannya mengusap dengan pelan meja kerjanya, sementara satunya menggantung di belakang punggungnya. "Kokone sudah menceritakan semua masalalunya. Dia sangat beruntung karena telah menemukan anaknya."

Leon kemudian mengantungkan kedua tangannya di balil punggungnya sambil berjalan mendekati Len. "Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui Kokone memiliki dua anak dari Rinto." Leon berdiri di depan Len. "Aku hanya sebatas tahu Rinto dari artikel dan sebagai rekan bisnis. Dan setelah dia menghilang, tidak ada kabar apapun mengenai Rinto yang diangkat ke publik. Dia seperti menghilang dan tiba-tiba aku menikah dengan Kokone."

Len mengangkat kepalanya, membuatnya beradu pandang dengan lelaki yang menjadi ayah tirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Rinto bekerja di rumah induk. Aku jarang mendatangi rumah induk dan aku juga tidak mengenal semua pelayan rumah. Aku juga tidak pernah membawa Kokone ke rumah induk karena... peraturan keluarga yang dibuat untuk menghindari konflik di rumah induk." Leon menepuk bahu Len. "Kalau saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Rui..."

Leon menoleh kepada Lily. "Ada hal yang belum aku ceritakan kepadamu, Lily."

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, pa... aku mendengar semua ceritanya dari Rin," sela Lily.

Leon menoleh kepada Rin. "Kamu memberitahunya?"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya yang bertautan. "Maaf pa... tadi itu aku bertukar cerita dengan Len..."

Leon memberikan senyuman kepada Rin dan berbalik menatap Len. "Len, karena kamu anak Kokone, artinya kamu anakku juga. Apa kamu mau tinggal bersama kami di sini?"

Lenka menderap mendekati Len dan Leon. "Apa? kenapa kamu meminta anak ini tinggal di sini?" Lenka menatap Len dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya, matanya itu beradu pandang dengan suaminya. "Kamu mau memasukkan anak ini dalam daftar keluarga kita?"

"Ma, jangan seperti itu, sekarang, Len adalah keluarga kita," ucap Lily. Lily mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Lenka memandangnya dengan tajam.

Lenka mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian mendekati Lily. "Apa maksudmu, Lily?" tanya Lenka. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lily. "Kenapa kamu membela anak itu? apa yang terjadi padamu?" Lenka melirik kepada Rin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini semua pasti ulahmu."

Lily menarik bahu Lenka, membuat mata Lenka beradu dengan matanya. "Tidak mah. Ini bukan ulah Rin, aku membela Len karena dia adik tiriku."

Lenka mendengus sambil memutar matanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lily. "Adik tiri? jangan terlalu baik pada mereka, mereka akan mengambil semua yang kamu miliki." Lenka melirik dengan tajam kepada Len, membuat rambut halus Len menjadi tegak.

Lily menundukkan kepalanya. "Mereka tidak akan mengambil apa yang aku miliki," gumam Lily. Dia, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Lenka dengan tatapan yang kuat. "Mama, tolong ceritakan padaku kenapa mama selalu berkata buruk soal Rin, kenapa mama tidak pernah membiarkanku menghubungi Rin?"

Lenka membulatkan matanya kemudian menyentakkan alisnya. "Tentu saja mama tidak mau kamu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Mereka akan menggunakanmu untuk menguasai harta ayahmu."

Lily mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi... mereka tidak akan melakukan itu pada kita..."

"Kamu tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan Lily. Bagaimana kalau mereka menusukmu dari belakang dan mengambil semua yang kamu miliki? apa kamu tidak takut untuk kehilangan semuanya?" tanya Lenka dengan suara dinginnya.

Lily menundukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku takut... aku takut akan kehilangan semua yang kumiliki... aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bahagia." Lily mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi kenyataan selama ini aku tidak bahagia karena terus dihantui perasaan takut dengan yang mama katakan." Lily menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Lenka dengan mantap. "Jangan hasut aku untuk membenci Rin lagi."

Lenka menyernyit. "Tapi mama berusaha melindungimu dari orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Mama melakukan itu karena menyayangimu! Mama tidak ingin kamu mengalami hal yang pernah mama alami!" ucap Lenka dengan nada tinggi. Air mata menitik di salah satu ujung matanya.

Lily memegang tangan Lenka kemudian melengkungkan senyuman manisnya. "Ma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalaupun Len akan mengambil semuanya dariku, aku akan menghabisinya terlebih dahulu." Lily terkekeh. "Aku tidak ingin dihantui ketakutan yang sama... jadi, mari kita coba terima mereka dan buang semua pikiran negatif mama..."

Leon menepuk bahu Lenka. "Cukup, Lenka." Suara Leon melembut. "Jangan buka luka dihatimu. Sudah sering kubilang kalau aku tidak akan membedakan Lily ataupun Rin." Leon melirik kepada Len. "Aku menyuruh mereka bertiga datang ke sini bukan untuk melihat kamu ribut dengan Lily soal harta, jangan membuatku malu."

Len tidak mengerti detail apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga ini. Ada hal yang seharusnya dia tidak ketahui dan tidak dia campuri, yaitu, masalah keluarga ini.

Leon melepaskan bahu Lenka dan menatap Len. "Maaf atas keributan yang terjadi."

Len tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi dia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akan kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kamu bersedia tinggal di sini bersama kami? aku merasa senang jika memiliki anggota baru di keluarga ini," ucap Leon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tuan." Len melengkungan senyuman tipis. "Tapi, aku menolak tawaran tuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah peninggalan ayahku. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besae lagi di rumah ini." Len ragu-ragu melirik Lenka.

Leon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Len dengan serius. "Selama ini aku menginginkan anak laki-laki, dan sekarang tuhan memberiku anak laki-laki dengan cara yang lain. Aku akan memberimu harta warisanku."

"Tidak!" sentak Lenka.

"Tidak, tuan." Len menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Leon dalam-dalam. "Saya tidak ingin menerima apapun dari tuan. Saya sudah senang memiliki anggota keluarga lain dan diakui sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini. Tapi, jika kehadiran saya di sini malah sebaliknya membuat masalah di sini semakin besar, saya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah ayah saya." Len kembali melirik Lenka, dia langsung menghindari tatapan mata Lenka karena tatapan matanya itu sangat tajam menusuknya.

"Dengan siapa kamu tinggal?" tanya Leon.

"Aku tinggal sendirian," jawab Len.

Leon melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau kamu tinggal bersama keluargamu dari pada sendirian?"

Len menyeringai. "Tuan, meskipun di sana aku tidak bersama dengan keluarga yang terikat dengan darah, aku masih memiliki keluarga yang terikat dengan tali pertemanan. Meskipun aku sendiri, aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang menemaniku." Len tersenyum.

Senyuman Leon semakin melebar, tangannya kemudian meraih kepala Len dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan perlahan. "Kamu anak yang dewasa." Leon menoleh kepada Kokone mereka berdua saling bertukar senyuman. "Kamu beruntung memiliki anak baik seperti Len." Leon kembali menatap Len. "Kalau itu memang maumu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi, jika kamu butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan." Len menundukkan kepalanya. _Kalau tidak ada nona Lenka, mungkin aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini. Tapi aku malas membuat masalah baru._

Leon terkekeh. "Oh iya, sebenarnya, aku memiliki satu peemintaan untukmu. Panggil aku papa Leon."

Len menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya terasa dingin tapi bulir keringat mengalir di garis punggungnya. Dengan malu-malu dia melirik Leon. "Papa Leon..."

Leon melepaskan kepala Len. Matanya yang lembut itu kemudian mengernyit. Dia menilik-nilik wajah Len. "Hm... jika aku pikir-pikir lagi... wajahmu tidak asing, mirip dengan Ran, tunangan Gakupo..."

Lily mendekati Len, dia merangkul Len. Dan tekekeh. "Ternyata banyak ya yang menganggap kalian mirip. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang menganggap Ran dan Len ini mirip."

Leon mengangkat satu alisnya dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Memang banyak sih orang yang mirip dengan orang lain. Mungkin kalian salah satunya..."

Lily, Len dan Rin terkekeh canggung sambil melirik satu sama lain.

Lily merangkul Rin kemudian terkekeh. "Pa, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang? aku sudah lama tidak makan siang dengan Rin." Lily kemudian melirik kepada Len dan memutar matanya. "Ya, sekalian makan dengan adik tiriku yang baru."

Leon tersenyum. "Baiklah." Leon melirik kepada Lenka. "Bagaimana denganmu, kamu mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?" tanya Leon kepada Lenka. Lenka mengangguk.

Setelah anggukkan mengiyakan dari Lenka, mereka semua pergi ke ruang makan, menunggu waktu makan siang yang sebentar lagi tiba sambil bertukar cerita-cerita kecil.

.

Len, Rin dan Lily berdiri di depan makam Kagamine Rinto. Berdoa untuknya. Len menatap langit keoranyean selagi kedua saudara perempuannya menaruh buket di atas makam Rinto.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati Len. Len seperti sudah mengenai irama pelan dan mantap dari suara kaki tersebut, suara kaki si penjaga makam yang misterius. Len menoleh kepada penjaga makam yang berdiri di dua petak makam sebelah kanan Rinto.

Len berjalan mendekati penjaga pemakaman tersebut kemudian memberinya senyuman tipis. "Apa ada salam dari penghuni pemakaman lagi?"

Penjaga pemakaman itu sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk hari tidak ada. Dia sekarang sedikit lebih tenang, dan mungkin akan terus tenang."

Wajah Len menyendu, lengkungan senyumannya berubah menjadi lengkungan sendu. "Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa bertukar pesan lagi dengannya?"

Penjaga pemakaman itu tersenyum tipis. "Doakan saja dia, pesanmu pasti akan tersampaikan. Karena, dia selalu mengawasimu." Penjaga pemakaman itu berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauhi Len.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Hm... orang itu benar-benar misterius..."

"Len?" suara Rin yang memanggilnya membuat Len berbalik dan mendekati Rin.

"Kami harus pulang, tapi kami tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah karena kami harus kembali ke rumah sebelum kembali ke asrama," ucap Lily sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Len mengangkat satu bahunya.

Mereka bertiga pergi dari pemakaman kemudian berpisah di depan gerbang pemakaman. Len membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rin dan Lily, kemudian menutupnya setelah mereka berdua masuk. Mobil itu berjalan perlahan. Len melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin dan Lily yang menoleh kepadanya dari jendela belakang mobil.

Len berjalan pulang dengan perasaan yang lega. Langkahnya kini terasa lebih ringan, karena perasaan hatinya yang sudah di bebaskan dari masalah yang membebaninya selama ini. Masalah masa lalu Rinto, dia memilih untuk mengubur masalah itu karena dia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah lama. Len kini ingin hidup tenang, dengan saudaranya, keluarganya, dan juga teman-temannya. Masalah Lenka, Len memilih untuk tidka memikirkannya ataupun mencampurinya. _Dengan bergulirnya waktu, mungkin nona Lenka akan baik kepada mama, mungkin..._

Len masuk ke dalam halaman depan rumahnya sambil memikirkan apa yang dia akan lakukan dengan uang dari Gakupo. _Uang dari paman... sepertinya aku gunakan untuk membetulkan rumah ini saja, aku beri pagar di pintu masuk halaman, dan membeli kasur baru._ Len terkekeh sambil mengambil kunci rumahnya dari saku celananya. Setelah kunci itu terbuka, dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kakak ipar." Suara Mikuo yang memanggilnya itu, seketika membuat amarah Len menyulut.

Len menoleh ke belakang, dia menyentakkan alisnya, otot-otot di keningnya menonjol. Dia menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya meneriaki nama Mikuo. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku kakak ipar! kamu bukan suami Rin! dan aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Rin padamu!"

Mikuo mengangkat tangannya yang membawa plastik dua kotak makanan, dan juga mengangkat tangannya. "Aku membawa makanan, kue dan juga sayuran untukmu, kak."

Mata Len membulat, dia menyeringai kemudian terkekeh. Tangannya menjulur ke dalam rumahnya, mempersilahkan Mikuo masuk. "Baiklah, aku terima kamu sebagai calon adik iparku. Silahkan masuk, Mikuo."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Ternyata aku bisa menyogokmu dengan makanan." Mikuo mendekati Len dan masuk ke dalam rumah Len.

Len membulatkan matanya kemudian mengernyit. "Jangan mengejek kakak iparmu seperti itu." Len mendengus sambil memperhatikan Mikuo yang melewatinya. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertawa." Len kemudian menyeringai dan tersenyum. _Ternyata benar kan, keluarga tidak hanya dari hubungan darah. Keluarga juga bisa dibentuk dari hubungan pertemanan yang semakin erat._ Len menatap langit sambil membayangkan wajah Rinto. _Kini aku memiliki keluarga yang baru, keluarga dari hubungan darah, keluarga dari hubungan pernikahan, dan juga keluarga dari tali pertemananku. Mungkin, orang-orang di sekolah yang menyimpan rahasia soal Ran juga termasuk keluarga._

Ponsel Len bergetar. Len mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Dia membuka kunci layarnya kemudian membuka pesan masuk dari jendela notifikasinya. Pesan tersebut datang dari Luka:

 _Len, Lily tidak ada di asrama dari pagi. Itu laporanku hari ini, oh iya aku juga ada laporan baru, Miku meminta nomor telefonmu w_

Mata Len membulat. Seringai dan rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Len mengetikkan pesannya sambil terkekeh malu-malu menulis pesan untuk Luka: _Selama seharian ini aku bersama dengan Lily dan Rin. Dan kamu tahu? aku sudah berdamai dengan Lily, dan... kita menjadi saudara tiri -q-_

"Kak, aku dimana aku harus menaruh gula, garam dan yang lainnya? bantu aku memasukkan belanjaan ini, kak." Mikuo memanggil Len sambil menjulurkan dirinya dari pintu ruang keluarga.

Len berbalik sambil memasukkan ponselnya. "Iya, sebentar." Len memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. Len menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Len menyeringai sambil terkekeh kecil. _Ya... mungkin sekarang ini keluarga terdekatku adalah... Mikuo._ Len menghela nafasnya.

* * *

A.N

yeaay akhirnya Re: IOMS tamaaat XD

Keluarga tidak selalu dari hubungan darah, tapi sebuah hubungan yang kuat bisa menjadikannya sebagai keluarga~

Setiap masalah bisa terselesaikan dengan memberikan kesempatan untuk saling mencurahkan hati mereka. Jadi, berikanlah mereka kesempatan untuk menjelaskan masalah dari sudut pandang mereka. Jangan tutup telingamu, karena pikiran buruklah yang akan menyambutmu kedepannya

udah ah, kepanjangan hehe.

terima kasih telah setia membaca IOMS~ jangan lupa baca ceritaku yang lain yaa~ *maunya*

Chapter selanjutnya-selanjutnya adalah drabble romance untuk RinMikuo, LukaGakupo, LilyOliver, dan tentu saja pairing utama kitaa, LenMiku! XD


	21. After Ending

_It's Only My Secret – Several Years Ago_

Kokone duduk di bangkunya yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang kelas. Kokone duduk sambil menggambar desain gaun di buku sketsanya. Meskipun suasana kelas begitu riuh dan berisik, Kokone tidak terganggu sama sekali, jurstu bibirnya melengkung manis dan perasannya terasa hangat. Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada diam di ruangan yang sepi dan sunyi.

Kelas saat musim dingin di tahun terakhir membuat Kokone sedikit tertekan. Dia menggambar model baju untuk menangkan pikirannya, dan kabur sejenak dari tugas-tugas belajarnya.

"Kokone." Seseorang memanggil namanya, rambutnya berwarna pink seperti buah persik dan memakai jepit rambut bergambar kucing.

Kokone mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata gadis itu. "Ya, Iroha, ada apa?" tanya Kokone.

Iroha mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnha ke telinga Kokone. "Aku dengar, katanya Rinto itu menyukaimu," bisik Iroha.

Kokone,terkekeh sambil mendorong pelan Iroha, berusaha menjauhkan Iroha darinya. "Tidak mungkin." Iroha melirik kepada Rinto yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

Rinto sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dikelilingi oleh laki-laki dan perempuan. Tertawa lepas sambil saling melempar candaan satu sama lain. Menjadi pusat perhatian kelas dan menjadi penghibur kelas sudah menjadi pekerjaan Rinto sehari-hari. Tanpa kehadirannya mungkin kelas akan terasa sepi. Rinto melirik ke arah Kokone sampai mata mereka nerdua bertemu.

Kokone segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap Iroha. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Dia kan suka bercanda, mungkin ucapannya itu hanya sebagian kecil dari candaannya." Kokone mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Iroha. "Aku juga mendengar dari orang-orang kalau itu playboy."

Iroha menegakkan badannya tapi tangannya masih bertumpu di meja Kokone. "Hmm... tapi bukannya dia tidak pernah pacaran?"

Kokone mengangkat bahunya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan kembali menggambar desain baju di biki sketsanya.

Yang Kokone pikirkan, Rinto adalah orang yang tidak serius, penuh canda, dan ramah kepada semua orang. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Rinto, tapi tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mendekati Rinto seperti yang dilakukan oleh murid perempuan lainnya.

.

Gulungan ijazah dipegang Kokone dengan tangan kanannya. Kokone berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Mata Kokone menangkap sosok Rinto. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan Rinto.

Rinto berada di depan gerbang depan gerbang sekolah, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Rinto berada di tengah, tertawa, dan rambutnya di acak-acak oleh teman-temannya. Rinto melirik kepada Kokone dan mulutnya membungkam seketika.

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan dan Kokone merasa asa perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Telinganya terasa panas. Kokone berhenti ketima kedua temannya yang ada di sampingnya menyuruhnya berhenti.

Rinto keluar dari kelompoknya dan berjalan mendekati Kokone dengan membawa gulungan ijazah dan juga buket bunga mawar, Rinto memanggil namanya, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kokone merasa gelagapan ketika kedua temannya itu meninggalkannya.

Rinto kini berdiri di depannya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan buket bunga mawar tersebut kepada Kokone. "Kokone, mau kah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Jantung Kokone seketika berdebar dengan kencang ketika Rinto mengutarakan perasaannya. "Eh?" telinganya terasa terbakar.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Rinto. "Saat ini aku hanya bisa memberimu bunga, aku tidak bisa memberi barang mewah seperti yang kamu miliki... tapi... maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Jantung Kokone berdebar tapi perasangka-perasangka buruknya pada Rinto berputar-putar di otaknhya. "Kamu pasti bercanda kan?" Kokone menundukkan pandangannya sambil memegang gulungan ijazah dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu kan dekat dengan para gadis... kenapa malah memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu?"

"Tapi cuman kamulah yang kusuka."

Jawaban itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Lelaki yang menarik hatinya tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan memberinya bunga. Padahal, mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, bicara saja jarang sekali. Hanya dari lirikan-lirikan mata yang tak sengaja bertemu, mereka berkomunikasi.

"Akan kutanya sekali lagi, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanya Rinto, wajahnya sangat memerah. Alisnya sedikit menyentak.

Kokone menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya..." bisiknya sambil menatap mata Rinto yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Rinto seketika membentuk tawa bisu. Dia berteriak kemudian menarik tangan Kokone dan memberikannya bunga buket tersebut. "Setelah aku bekerja, aku janji aku akan membelikan cincin untukmu."

Murid-murid yang ada di halaman depan sekolah ikut bersorak-sorai memanggil nama Rinto dan Kokone. Rinto memegang tangan Kokone sambil tertawa bahagia. Kokone terkekeh malu-malu.

"Ayo kita foto mereka!" teriak teman-teman Kokone sambil menjerit-jerit mentertawakan Rinto dan Kokone.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

* * *

 _It's Only My Secret – Little Secret_

Luka berjalan sambil memeluk berkas-berkas OSIS. Luka menoleh ke jendela, memperhatikan daun-daun merah yang berguguran jatuh di taman. Memperhatikan daun yang gugur membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Luka menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Luka kemudian mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah tersebut.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Orang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Mikuo. Mikuo mempersilahkan Luka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Luka berjalan masuk dan melewati Mikuo. Luka terus berjalan mendekati Gakupo yang duduk di bangkunya.

Mikuo menutup pintu ruang Gakupo. Dia kembali ke mejanya yang ada di sisi ruangan Gakupo. Mikuo kembali duduk dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Luka menaruh tumpukan berkas yang dipeluknya di atas meja Gakupo, menyebabkan suara dentuman yang keras. "Padahal aku ketua OSISnya... tapi aku masih mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini ke sini..."

Gakupo terkekeh sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. "Tapi kan kamu sendiri yang ingin mengantarkan berkas-berkasnya ke sini." Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menaruh kacamatanya di atas mejanya.

Wajah Luka memerah, telinganya memanas dan Luka menundukkan pandangannya. "Ya... habisnya anak kelas satu tahun ini banyak yang masuk fans clubmu... aku berharap mereka masuk fans club Len," bisiknya sambil menggerutu.

Gakupo berdiri di depan Luka. "Aku suka kalau melihatmu cemburu."

Luka menggembungkan pipinya dan menyentakkan alisnya, tapi telinga panas dan wajahnya merah. "Apa yang kamu suka? dasar aneh."

Gakupo menggenggam tangan Luka dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luka. "Semuanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan menerimaku sebagai pacarmu."

Luka membuang mukanya dari Gakupo. "Ya ampun... aku bosan mendengarmu bicara hal yang sama setiap kita bertemu."

Gakupo terkekeh. "Kalau begitu..." Gakupo melirik ke atas, kemudian menatap Luka lagi. "Aku tidak sabar melihatmu lulus dari sekolah ini, jadi kita tidak perlu menyimpan rahasia soal hubungan kita." Gakupo memeluk Luka sambil terkekeh.

Luka berteriak dan sedikit meronta-ronta.

"Izinkan aku mengingatkan tuan dan nona muda." Sela Mikuo sambil menyeringai kepada Gakupo dan Luka. "Kalian berdua masih berada di dalam ruangan, dan sekarang masih waktu sekolah, siapapun bisa datang ke ruangan ini. Jadi, tolong jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Mikuo berseringai sambil terkekeh.

Luka menoleh ke belakang sementara Gakupo melongo memperhatikan Gakupo. Gakupo masih memeluk Luka, dan dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku heran... dari siapa kamu berlajar menyeringai? akhir-akhir ini kamu sedikit lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Wajah Mikuo kembali datar. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Gakupo mengernyit. "Aku tahu... ini pasti kerjaan Len... setahun ini kalian sangat dekat, bahkan kalian sering pergi berdua tanpa mengajakku." Gakupo mendengus kemudian mencibir Mikuo.

"Uhm... Gakupo... lepaskan aku..." bisik Luka yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Gakupo.

Gakupo menyeringai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu," bisik Gakupo.

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya, memutar matanya dan menatap berkas yang dikerjakannya. "Tahun lalu aku harus menyimpan rahasia soal kakak ipar... dan sekarang aku menyimpan rahasia tuan muda..." gumam Mikuo.

* * *

 _It's Only My Secret – Ring_

Lily duduk di bangku cafe sambil memainkan ponselnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan foto seorang gadis berambut hitam dan beberapa pesan dengan pelayan pribadinya. Lily mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya tapi berhenti ketika matanha menangkap bayangan sosok seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja dan jas duduk di kursi depannya.

"Oliver." Lily menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja sambil tersenyum kepada Oliver yang duduk di depannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan ayahku." Oliver tersenyum kepada Lily. Dia menjulurkan lehernya melihat ponsel Lily yang masih menyala dan menampilkan jendela pesannya dengan pelayannya. "Apa ada kabar dari pelayanmu?" tanya Oliver.

Lily tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, ada. Pelayanku sudak menemukan anak yang bernama Rui itu dan dia baru saja mengirimkan alamat gadis itu." Lily sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan hati-hati menghindari mata Oliver. "Um..." Lily memainkan rambutnya dan menggulungnya di jari telunjuknya. "Terima kasih sudah datang untuk menemuiku... sebenarnya aku memintamu untuk menemaniku menemui anak ini..."

Oliver terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku bersedia membantumu. Sekalian kita jalan-jalan setelah lama tidak bertemu." Oliver tersenyum dan memegang satu tangan Lily yang menelungkup di atas meja.

Lily mengangguk dan ikut terkekeh. "Iya, benar juga. Sudah sepuluh bulan kita tidak bertemu karena bisnis luar negerimu."

Oliver mengangkat satu alisnya. "Waw, karena aku pergi, kamu jadi bermulut manis lagi. Ya, jadi lebih jinak dari sebelum aku pergi." Oliver sedikit menganga. "Kamu jadi seperti Lily yang aku kenal sewaktu kita kecil dulu." Oliver tertawa samlai bahunya terangkat.

Lily mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Lily mencengkram tangan Oliver. "Apa maksudmu aku lebih jinak? memangnya aku binatang buas?"

Oliver terkekeh sambil berteriak kecil meminta Lily melepaskan tangannya. Lily melepaskan tangan Oliver dan Oliver mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit. "Maafkan aku," Oliver tersenyum canggung kemudian menatap Lily dengan lembut. "Kamu jadi lebih halus setelah semua masalah keluargamu selesai, bersyukurlah pada Len, hahahaha." Oliver kemudian membungkan mulutnya karena melihat Lily mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Rin dan Len?"

Lily menarik ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selendang yang ada di atas pahanya. "Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Terutama Rin, kondisi kesehatannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Kalau Len... dia sekarang cukup sering ke rumah untuk menjenguk ibunya dan menceritakan banyak hal di sekolahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan bibi Lenka?" tanya Oliver.

Bibir Lily melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Mama sekarang mulai menerima keberadaan Rin, Len dan mama Kokone. Karena Rin juga setiap minggu pulang dan mengajak bicara mama, meskipun awalnya mama menjawab ketus, sekarang mama bisa menjawabnya dengan sedikit ramah."

Oliver tersenyum. "Kalau masalah keluargamu sudah semakin reda, dan aku pekerjaan di luar negeriku juga sudah selesai, artinya akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melamarmu." Oliver mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus oleh kain beludru merah marun.

Wajah Lily memerah, dan matanya membulat.

Oliver membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin emas putih dan terdapat permata kecil berbentuk lingkaran. "Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" tanya Oliver sambil melembutkan tatapannya.

Lily tersenyum kemudian terkekeh. "Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan? kamu sudah melamarku, beberapa hari setelah pertunangan kita, dan kamu juga pasti sudah tahu jawabanku kan."

Oliver tertawa canggung kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Apa kamu tidak bisa menjawab iya saja?" Oliver cekikikan kemudian mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak cincin tersebut. "Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu." Oliver menatap mata Lily dengan lembut kemudian meraihnya. Oliver mengambil cincin yang terpasang di jari manis kiri Lily kemudian memasukkan cincin yang dia berikan ke jari manis kanan Lily.

Oliver menunpu sikutnya kanannya di meja kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di kepalan tangan kanannya. "Karena aku sudah memasang cincin di jari manis kananmu, kalau begitu, kapan kita akan berdua dalam satu kamar?" tanya Oliver sambil menyeringai.

Urat menonjol di kening Lily, tapi bibirnya menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sampai kita benar-benar menikah di depan papa dan mama." Lily berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo sekarang temani aku menemui Rui."

Oliver menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk. "Aku baru saja melamarmu, tapi masih tetap seperti biasanya. Mana sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi." Oliver berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan kotak cincin ke dalam saku jasnya.

Lily mendekati Oliver kemudian merangkul tangannya dan sedikit menarik Oliver ke bawah sambil menjinjit mendekati pipi Oliver. Lily mengecup pipi Oliver.

Oliver menyeringai kemudian tertawa. "Hanya ini saja?"

Lily mencengkram lengan Oliver. "Jangan meminta lebih!" bisiknya.

Oliver tertawa canggung. "Baiklah... baiklah... lepaskan cengkramanmu... sakit." Oliver kembaki terkekeh sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Lily. "Ayo kita pergi menemui Rui."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja mereka ke pintu keluar cafe. Saling bergandengan satu sama lain sambil saling melempar candaan satu sama lain. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan lembut, melepas rasa rindu setelah lama tidak bertemu karena terpisah dengan jarak. Tapi, cincin yang melingkar di jari mereka berdua tetap mengingat mereka, baik status dan juga hati mereka.

* * *

 _It's Only My Secret – Bet_

Mikuo menatap ponselnya, menatap pesan yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari Len:

 _Hah, mana? aku dapat info dari Gumiya, dia bilang kamu kemarin gagal mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Rin, hahahah. Mikuo payaaaah. S_ _ekarang sudah ke 200 kali kamu bilang akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Rin. Kalau kamu gagal, masakan makan malam untukku selama 3 hari ( w ) stok makananku habis~ ahaha tapi aku akan menang taruhan lagi dengan Gumiya kalau kamu gagal~._ _Hah, kamu cuman berani bilang padaku akan melamar Rin, bahkan memanggilku kakak ipar, tapi mengutarakan perasaan saja tidak berani :p_

Mikuo mengunci layar ponselnya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Mikuo melirik Rin yang berjongkok di sebelahnya, mengambil gulma yang tumbuh di antara tumbuhan yang tumbuh. Mikuo kembali mengenakan sarung tangan kebunnya. Mikuo menoleh kepada Rin. "Nona, sebentar lagi waktu istirahatnya akan habis, biarkan saya yang menyelesaikan semua ini."

Rin menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Tapi aku masih ingin membantu tuan Mikuo."

Mikuo melepaskan sarung tangan kebun yang dipakai oleh Rin. "Sudah saya katakan berkali-kali, nona tidak perlu membantu saya. Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya mengurus taman ini."

Setelah Mikuo melepaskan sarung tangan kebun dari tangan Rin, mereka berdua bediribdan saling bertatap muka. Rin menoleh ke sekitar taman lalu menilik ekspresi Mikuo yang sulit ditebak. "Aku heran, kenapa tuan Mikuo hanya menjaga taman yang ini saja? padahal kan banyak tukang kebun di sekolah ini."

"Karena kebun ini adalah hadiah dari tuan muda untukku. Aku harus menjaga apa yang telah tuan muda berikan." Mikuo kemudian melipat sarung tangan kebun yang Rin pakai.

Bunyi bel sekolah yang berbunyi pun membuat perhatian Rin teralihkan pada gedung sekolahnya. Setelah bel berhenti, Rin menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu tuan untukku. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Rin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memperhatikan Rin yang berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil. Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan sarung tangan yang baru saja di lipatnya. _Lagi-lagi gagal... tapi masih ada waktu sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi kalau aku gagal lagi, aku harus menunggu sampai senin untuk kembali berusaha mengutarakan perasaanku._

 _._

Mikuo berjalan menuju asrama guru, ini sudah waktu baginya pulang. Langit sudah berwarna oranye dan udara semakin dingin. Jalan menuju asrama guru melewati jalan yang menuju asrama murid. Tanpa sadar, pandangannya terfokus kepada Rin yang mengenakan mantel dan membawa tas bersamanya. Mikuo menghentikan langkah kakinya, menunggu Rin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat Mikuo berdiri di jalanan yang menuju asramanya. Rin melengkungkan senyumannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Mikuo, dan ketika dia berada di depan Mikuo, Rin berhenti. "Tuan Mikuo."

Mikuo melirik tas yang dipegang oleh Rin. "Nona Rin akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Mikuo kemudiam menatap mata Rin.

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menguatkan senyumannya. "Iya, kak Lily bilang, ada keluarga yang akan tinggal bersama kami, dan dia ingin aku ikut menyambutnya." Rin sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya, tuan Mikuo." Rin kemjdian berjalan melalui Mikuo.

Seketika Mikuo teringat akan ancaman Len yang menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan makanan jika hari ini dia gagal mengutarakan perasaannya pada Rin. _Ah... besok dan lusa aku ada tugas dari tuan muda yang harus aku kerjakaan, tidak mungkin aku kerumah kakak ipar. Kalau aku tidak menuruti kemauam kakak ipar, dia pasti akan memaksaku untuk menemaninya di rumah itu, tapi aku sedang sibuk._

Mikuo berbalik kemudian menderap mendekati Rin. Dia meraih tangan Rin kemudian memegang tangan Rin, membuat Rin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Rin menoleh kepada Mikuo, mengangakan mulutnya dan menhangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa, tuan Mikuo?"

Mikuo melepaskan tangan Rin kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada yang harus saya katakan kepada nona."

Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?" tanya Rin.

Mata Mikuo menatap Rin dengan penuh penghayatan, tapi matanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sehingga dia menatap Rin dengan datar dan dingin. "Saya menyukai nona Rin."

Wajah Rin memerah. Mulutnya menganga, dia tak bergeming, tak menjawab. Hanya wajahnya saja yang bergerak. Mata yang membulat, mulut menganga dengan rahang yang sedikit jatuh, alis yang sedikit terangkat. "Apa?"

 _Kenapa kata-kata itu dengan mudah keluar dari mulutku?_ Jantung Mikuo berdebar melihat wajah Rin yang merah sepeeti tomat. Mikuo segera menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Rin lagi. Meskipun telinganya panas, bibirnya terasa kaku dan rasa malu menyelimutinya, Mikup berusaha keras untul menatap mata Rin. "Iya, saya menyukai nona Rin."

Rin kemudian tersemyum dan memegang tangan Mikuo. "Aku juga menyukai Mikuo. Dari dulu." Rin terkekeh dan merah di wajahnya memudar, tapi meninggalkan sedikit rona merah di pipi Rin. "Kalau begitu, karena kita saling menyukai, kita jadi pacaran?"

Alis Mikuo terangkat dan mulutnya menganga. Dia segera membungk mulutnya kemudian melengkungkan senyuman seperti yang Len ajarkan padanya. Lengkungan senyuman dan tatapan mata lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kalau itu keinginan nona Rin, akan saya jalankan." Mikuo menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. _Akhirnya kakak ipar kalah taruhan..._

Mulut Rin menganga. Alis Rin terangkat kemudian bibirnya kembali melengkung senyuman. "Waw, sekarang kita pacaran." Rin terkekeh kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mikuo. "Dan, tuan Mikuo sekarang bisa tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tuan Mikuo tersenyum." Rin menegakkan badannya. "Tuan Mikuo tampan sekali."

Jantung Mikuo berdebar kencang. Dia mendatarkan lengkungan bibirnya. "Terima kasih." Mikuo berjalan ke sisi Rin. "Ayo, aku antara nona sampai ke mobil."

Rin berbalik sambil terkekeh kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan berdampingan. "Jangan panggil aku nona lagi, panggil aku Rin." Rin kemudian merapatkan jarak mereka kemudian berusaha menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Mikuo.

Mikuo sedikit menghindar. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dia menatap lurus ke jalan depan, berusaha fokus agar matanya tidak melirik Rin.

Rin merapatkan jarak lagi dan kembali menyandarkan kepala ke lengan Mikuo. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdua menuju mobil jemputan Rin.

* * *

 _It's Only My Secret – Fans_

IA dan empat orang temannya bersorak-sorak di dalam lorong asrama kelas satu sambil meneriakan nyanyian yel yel fans clubnya.

Seorang teman IA mendakati IA yang memimpin kelompok mereka. Dia menepuk bahu IA dan membuat IA berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan membungkam mulutnya. "Ketua IA, sebaiknya kita jangan teriak-teriak di dalam lorong asrama lagi. Minggu ini sudah ke empat kalinya kita mendapat teguran dari ketua OSIS."

IA memutar matanya kemudian mendengus dan mencibir. "Ketua OSIS? hah dia tidak akan berani denganku, aku ini anak pemilik saham di sekolah." IA berbalik menatap teman-temannya kemudian memegang pinggangnya. "Kalian jangan takut dengan ketua OSIS sok seperti Luka! kalau kalian cinta dengan Len Kagamine, kalian harus berjuang mendapatkan lebih banyak anggota, agar fans club kita yang hampir sekarat ini terselamatkan dari fans club lainnya! apalagi sekarang muncul fans club baru, fans club Gumi!" IA mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa kalian mau kalah dengan fans club pendatang baru itu?" tanya IA sambil berteriak.

"Tidak, ketua!" jawab keempat orang tersebut sambil berteriak. "Kita akan berjuang mengembalikan kejayaan fans club Len Kagamine seperti dulu!" teriak mereka berempat lagi saling mengangkat tinju mereka ke udara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan menyanyikan yel-yel kita dan memengaruhi anak kelas satu!" IA berteriak kemudian menurunkan tinjunya. IA berbalik, saat berbalik, jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat ketika melihat Luka berdiri di depannya sambil menatap tajam.

"Apa peringatanku yang kemarin itu kurang jelas?" tanya Luka dengan datar dan dingin sambil menatap IA dengan mata tajamnya.

Alis IA terangkat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Wajahnya memucat. IA segera merundukkan badannya kemudian memeluk kaki Luka. "Ke-ketua OSIS aku mohon! jangan bubarkan fans club kami! fans club ini sudah hampir krisis, aku tidak akan bisa menampakkan wajahku pada ketua Clara kalau klub ini sampai di bubarkan..."

Luka menghela nafasnya sambil memegang dahinya. "Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan bikin keributan di lorong asrama, apalagi sekarang sudah malam. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian, sebentar lagi kan makan malam." Luka menoel bahu IA, kemudian menarik IA berdiri. "Kalau kamu berjanji tidak akan membuat kerusuhan lagi, aku akan membantumu mencari anggota fans clubmu."

IA memeluk Luka lagi. "Aaaah, ketua OSIS memang teman yanh terbaik! aku akan berjanji tidak akan membuat kerususan, tapi setelah kerusuhan yang satu ini." IA kemudian berbalik dan mengomandokan teman-temannya untuk berbalik dan keluar dari lorong kelas satu menuju ruang makan asrama.

IA dan teman-temannya kembali bernyanyi dan membuat kerusuhan, para murid yang membuka pintu kamar mereka menutup kuping mereka, menghela nafas mereka, tapi ada juga yang ikut bersorak-sorai sambil mengikuti mereka.

Luka menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan mengejar kelompok IA sambil terkekeh.

* * *

 _It's Only My Secret – Girl in The Past_

Len menggerutu sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. "Sialan Mikuo... dia benar-benar pacaran dengan Rin... dan sekarang aku kalah taruhan dengan Gumiya." Len memutar matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Dia berjalan membawa plastik besar yang berisi belanjaan dari supermarket.

Jalanan yang dia lalui sedikit ramai karena ada supermarket dan toko kue yang baru di buka di dekat sekolah dasarnya. Jalanan ini lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya, jadi jika dia membutuhkan camilan malam-malam dia tidak harus berjalan ke supermarket yang ada di dekat sekolahnya yang sekarang. Dalam satu tahun, perubahan terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan di perumahannya yang sebelumnya dulunya sepi saat malam, kini telah lumayan ramai karena banyak toko yang buka.

Len berhenti ketika dia menoleh ke arah jalan yang menuju jalanan sekolah dasarnya. Len terkekeh ketika kenangan masa lalunya berputar di dalam otaknya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat baginya, sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir untuk naik ke kelas tiga.

Len kembali menoleh ke jalanan lurus. Meskipun sekolah dasarnya dekat dengan rumahnya, dia jarang melewati jalan ini karena jalannya yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju sekolah, asrama, dan juga rumah Kokone. Sesekali dia melewati jalan ini jika dia dijemput oleh mobil menuju rumah Kokone. Len membulatkan matanya. "Ah benar juga, Lily menyuruhku ke rumah untuk makan siang di sana. Aku penasaran dengan anak yang benama Rui itu." Len menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket bertudungnya. "Karena besok aku harus ke rumah mama... hm... berarti saat pulang aku harus mampir ke asrama untuk membayar taruhan."

Len berjalan di sisi sebuah taman bermain. Ujung-ujung matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan gadis berambut hijau-biru duduk di kursi taman bermain. Matanya tertarik, sehingga membuat kepalanha menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Len berhenti melangkah dan jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Matanya terfokus kepada gadis tersebut–Miku–yang duduk sambil menatap langit. Len berjalan mendekati Miku, tapi Miku tidak menyadari kehadiran Len dan terus menatap bintang di langit. "Miku, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Len.

Miku membulatkan matanya, dia menoleh kepada Len. Rona merah tampak jelas di wajahnya meskipun saat malam, mungkin karena ada bantuan lampu taman yang ada di sebelah bangku taman. Tapi begitulah wajah Miku, merona merah dan membuatnya terlihat imut. "Len, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini juga?"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jungkat-jungkit yang terlihat di ujung-ujung matanya. Len kemudian menatap mata Miku lagi dan berhenti di sebelah Miku. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket. Apa yang kamu lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Miku bergeser mendekati lampu dan menepuk-nepuk tempat yang baru saja di dudukinya. Len kemudian duduk di sebelah Miku dan menaruh tas belanjaannya di sebelahnya. Miku memperhatikan Len kemudian melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku sedang menunggu kedua orangtuaku yang berkunjung ke rumah kerabat mereka. Karena aku sudah lama tidak ke sini, dan setelah aku melihat banyak perubahan di taman ini, aku ingin mengunjungi taman bermain ini."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia sedikit menoleh kepada Miku. "Hm... kamu tidak takut sendirian di sini?" tanya Len.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terkekeh. "Tidak, rumah kerabat ayah ada di sebrang sana, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku langsung berteriak dan berlari saja," jawab Miku.

Hubungan mereka sudah membaik, mereka menjadi teman yang dekat seperti hubungan mereka saat Len masih menjadi Ran. Len sering menemui Miku saat Len mengunjungi asrama pada hari Minggu. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak bisa saling bertemu saat liburan, karena Miku yang pergi liburan dengan keluarganya. Dan, Len juga berlibur dengan keluarga Leon.

Miku sedikit menoleh kepada Len dan membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. "Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Miku.

Len mengangguk. "Iya, rumahku di dekat sini." Saat ini, Len mulai berani menatap mata Miku, karena Miku juga sudah tidak mengalihkan pandangannya setiap bicara dengannya.

Mulut Miku membentuk sebuah tawa. "Kalau begitu, kamu sering ke sini? sewaktu kecil aku pernah beberapa kali main di taman ini."

Len sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga, setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar, aku jarang lewat sini karena jalan ke sekolah menengah pertama dan atasku berlawanan arah dengan taman ini." Len menegakkan kepalanya.

Miku sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Miku kemudian menatap Len dan melengkungkan senyumannya kepada Len. "Oh iya Len, dulu aku pernah memberitahumu kalau aku bertemu dengan gadis tomboy yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu kan?" Miku terkekeh. "Sayang, dulu aku tidak menayakan namanya, kalau aku tahu namanya, aku bisa menanyakannya padamu, bisa saja kalian satu sekolah. Aku juga tidak ingat wajahnya..."

Wajah Len memerah. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Len melirik kepada Miku lagi. "Apa kamu masih menyukai anak itu?" tanya Len. Jantung Len berdebar, ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Miku, tapi debaran jantungnya mengganggu otaknya merangkai kata-kata.

Miku terkekeh dengan canggung. "Tidak..." wajah Miku kemudian memerah. "Sebenarnya sekarang sudah ada orang yang aku sukai..." Miku sedikit menoleh kepada Len.

Len menoleh mata Miku. "Siapa?" hatinya sedikit terasa sakit ketika mendengar Miku memiliki tambatan hati yang baru. Sesaat, dia menyesali jawabannya yang dulu sempat menolak Miku saat dia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Ran.

Wajah Miku memerah, dia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. "Hm... ini bukan pembicaraan yang harus aku bahas dengan laki-laki..."

Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh..." Len juga menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan taman bermain yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat perkelahiannya dengan kakak kelas. Harapannya hilang untuk mendapatkan hati Miku.

Keduanya saling diam. Tidak melirik satu sama lain dan tidak berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan yang baru. Tapi keheningan ini menyesakkan hati Len. "Berarti kamu sudah tidak menyukai Ran lagi?" tanya Len. _Ah... pertanyaan bodoh._

Miku menoleh kepada Len. "A-apa?" Miku sedikit mencondongkan badannya kepada Len.

Dari ujung-ujung area penglihatannya, Len dapat melihat dengan samar-samar wajah Miku dan pipinya yang merona merah. Tapi, Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Keheningan kembali muncul di antara mereka dan Miku masih tetap diam memperhatikan Len.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk, melihat kaki-kakinya yang bergesekan dengan tanah taman bermain.

Len menoleh kepada Miku, menatap Miku dalam-dalam, memperhatikan perasaannya akam sampai kepada Miku. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Panas menjalar telinganya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Miku akan menolaknya atau menerima perasaannya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Miku."

Miku menoleh kepada Len. Mulutnya menganga. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan keras sampai telinganya sendiri mendengar suara jantungnya.

Len menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukaimu Miku, bahkan saat aku masih menjadi Ran, aku menyukaimu." Len diam sejenak, menegak air liurnya kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku berfikir, mungkin, jika kamu masih menyukai Ran, akan lebih mudah untukku untuk membuatmu menyukai Len." Len mencondongkan lirikan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah... tapi kalau kamu sudah menyukai orang lain..." Len kembali menatap Miku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku tetap ingin mengutarakan perasaanku." Wajah Miku yang kian memerah semakin menggetarkan hati Len.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepalkan tinju seakan untuk menguatkan hatinya. "Laki-laki yang aku sukai adalah Len Kagamine."

Mata Len membulat dan pupil matanya mengecil. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Senyuman pelahan-lahan melengkung di bibir Len. "Apa?"

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya bermain di antara kedua pahanya. "Ya... setelah aku menyukai Ran... dan setelah aku memaafkanmu... perlahan-lahan aku menyukaimu sebagai Len." Dia menggumam kecil. "Ya... meskipun selama ini aku sering melihat bayang-bayang Ran dalam dirimu."

Rona merah muncul di pipi Len, menghiasi kulitnya yang putih. Len diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Keadaan seperti ini baru pertama kali Len alami, jadi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Len terkekeh malu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya juga. Len melirik Miku dan memperhatikan Miku, dia baru sadar kalau Miku menggunakan ikat rambut dan jepit yang diberikannya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Miku. Len tersnyum dan membuka mulutnya. "Ah iya, ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu."

"Apa?" Miku menoleh kepada Len.

"Anak yang dikejar-kejar oleh gerombolan anak laki-laki itu, dan anak yang menemuimu di taman ini... adalah aku." Len melirik kepada Miku.

Wajah Miku merah padam. "Tapi... itu kan perempuan."

Len menghela nafasnya kemudian menoleh pada Miku sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Ya... begitulah... sewaktu kecil, karena rambutku panjang, aku sering dibilang mirip perempuan dan ada juga orang yang mengira aku perempuan."

Miku memegang kedua pipinya. "Jadi... anak tomboy yang aku sukai itu sebenarnya kamu?"

Len sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. "Iya... begitulah..." Len kemudian mendekati Miku. "Kalau begitu... kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Len sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. "Iya..."

Jantung Len berdebar dengan kencang. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Miku dan menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Matanya memperhatikan kecantikan yamg ada di depannya. Bibir tipis kecil yang dipoles perona bibir pink itu menggoda jiwanya.

Miku sedikit menghindari Len dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tetap menunduk. "Le-Len... jangan terlalu dekat-dekat... aku takut pelanyanku memperhatikan kita..."

Telinganya memanas. Matanya membulat dan pupil matanya mengecil. "Ma-maafkan aku..." Len kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari Miku. Len melirik ke langit-langit dan telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Aku terbawa suasana dan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku... maaf..."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum, kemudian tertawa bersama. Tangan mereka perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat kemudian bertaut. Begitu juga dengan ikatan mereka, perlahan-lahan mendekat kemudian menjadi satu.

* * *

A.N

yeaaay akhirnya beneran tamat... *mojok di belakang*

Terima kasih kepada semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pembaca yang telah setia membaca Re:It's Only My Secret sampai tamat :'''))

Chindleion: Terima kasiiih XD doaka semoga bisa jadi manga beneran yaa hehehe

keirekun: terima kasiih XD. yaa masih banyak cara untuk buat keluarga hahaha XD

Info. Melody of Memories akan menggantikan jadwal Re: It's Only My Secret :3 baca yaa baca yaaa semoga ada nyempil-nyempil OTP kalian XD *dibuang

funfact. sebenernya cover (pic) untuk fic Re:IOMS sudah ada gambarnya (tradisional) tapi karena kerusakan laptop tidak bisa dibuat digital X'D *payah

dah ah curhatnya hehehe

dadaah X3 mind to review this last chapter? :3


End file.
